Uber Drama Island
by agreenparrot
Summary: 24 contestants, 4 teams, and four returnees to help out. Drama, Strategy, and romance all ensue!
1. Here's a hint for you: I win

_Author's Note: Hello, everyone. I am indeed attempting the impossible. Juggling three series at once. I've already started Strandarama, and this is the next one in the list. I want to get all three started, and then see where I go from there. And if you're new and don't care, then don't worry, this series is perfectly standalone. Enjoy!_

Chris McClean stood on the beach of a wild island. He grinned smugly at the camera as he spread his arms out.

"Welcome, one and all to Total Drama," he exclaimed, "once again, we've changed location, gotta keep things fresh, you know. This new island is where our next season will take place. 24 new competitors will be showing up soon, all with one goal in mind. Winning the season and the one million dollars!"

Chris walked along the beach until he came to a dock and started walking along it.

"There will be fierce rivalries, backstabbing lies, and heartfelt romance," Chris exclaimed. "This season will be one of the most intense yet, which is why it's no longer Total Drama Island but…Uber Drama Island!"

Chris waved his hands about wildly in excitement at the announcement.

"Now, before we meet our new campers," Chris said, "there are some old campers who will be coming back. Not as players this time, but just as a little extra help around the island…here they come now."

An old, clunky boat came up to the dock. A Hispanic girl with a purple top and green pants marched off of the boat and onto the dock.

"First up, it's Courtney!" Chris exclaimed.

"I hope you know that I wasn't even going to come back," Courtney sniffed. "But then I thought about how many fans I'd be disappointing."

"And I hope you know that you didn't have a choice either way," Chris said. "Now step aside, make room for the others."

The next boy to step off the boat was tall and muscular. He had shaggy black hair and a green shirt with a hand on it.

"Hey," the boy said. "Happy to be back and help out."

"Happy to see you too, Trent," Chris said as he moved the boy over to Courtney.

"Hey, Courtney, what's up?" Trent said.

"Hi," Courtney replied bluntly.

"And here comes another familiar face," Chris said as the next girl stepped onto the dock.

She had golden hair that was covered by a blue bandana. She had on a brown tanktop, orange skirt, and high boots.

"Hey, Lindsay!" Chris exclaimed.

"Hi, Chip, I'm so happy to be back on Wawanakwa!" she exclaimed. "Wow, have you been renovating, this place looks different."

"Lindsay, this isn't Wawanakwa." Chris said.

"Oh no, did I come to the wrong place!" Lindsay exclaimed nervously. "I'm so sorry!"

"No, Lindsay, everything is fine," Chris groaned. "Just go stand next to the others."

"Nice to meet you," Lindsay said as she held out her hand to Trent and Courtney.

"Uh, Lindsay, we know each other," Trent pointed out. "Remember, we met on the first season?"

"Wow, you know my name already?!" Lindsay exclaimed in surprise.

"She's a lost cause," Courtney remarked to Trent.

The last person to arrive was a large boy with a green shirt with a D on it.

"And here's DJ," Chris exclaimed.

"Hey guys," DJ said. "I was a little nervous about coming back after all that…unpleasantness we've been through, but I thought somebodies gotta be there to look out for the new guys."

"C'mon, where's your sense of fun?" Chris remarked.

DJ walked over and joined the other three.

"Alright, guys, you all know your instructions, right?" Chris asked as everyone nodded. "Then get moving. The newbies will be arriving any minute."

With that, the four former campers dashed off into the overgrown forest.

"And now it's time to meet our new cast," Chris exclaimed. "Here comes the boat again, bringing the first of them."

A thin girl stepped off the boat and onto the dock. She had light blond hair that flowed smoothly down her back. She wore a yellow-dress and had a brown bag on her side.

"Welcome Linda!" Chris exclaimed.

"Hello, Mr. McClean," she said in a soft voice. "It's very nice to meet you. Would you like a sandwich?"

She reached into her bag and handed Chris a sandwich.

"Uh, huh?" Chris asked.

"Oh don't worry," Linda said. "I made enough for everyone. And I didn't use any peanut butter because I know some people are allergic, and I cut off the crust because I know some people don't like that."

"Oookay…that's nice…and kinda creepy," Chris said. "And it looks like our next contestant is arriving here's…Dante!"

Dante wore a blue sweater-vest over a grey shirt and tan pants. He had brown hair that had streaks of crimson in it and wore sharp glasses.

"'Sup," he greeted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dante," Linda said as she shook his hand. "My name is Linda. Would you like a sandwich?"

"A sandwich?" Dante asked in surprise. "Um, no."

"It's okay, I can put it into a baggie so you can save it for later," Linda said with a smile.

"Let's move along," Chris said. "Here comes…Tina!"

Tina was a plump girl with red hair done up in a swirling bun. She wore a black dress with a grey sweater over top.

"The babysitter has arrived!" she exclaimed. "I'm here to make sure you brush your teeth after every meal, go to bed before 7:30, and don't sneak any candy when you think I'm not looking."

"I'm sorry…what?" Dante asked as he shook his head.

"That's my standard opening," Tina said. "Of course, here will be a little different, but I still plan to be enforcing my rules."

"Nice to meet you, Tina," Linda said. "Have a sandwich."

"Thank you, dear," Tina said as she accepted the meal. "I think we'll get along just fine."

"Get ready the meet the next guy," Chris exclaimed, "because here comes…Percy!"

Percy had curly blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a fancy red suit and pink bowtie.

"The sun rises and sets about its arc," Percy exclaimed dramatically, "bringing light and glory to the skies. Just as I feel it burning in my heart, I may reach the golden peak, or fall to a cloudy demise…that's an original, by yours truly."

Linda and Tina clapped while Dante just scoffed, "Can't anybody just say hello?"

"That was a beautiful piece of poetry, Mr. Percy," Linda said. "Would you like a sandwich?"

"Ah, true ambrosia of the gods," Percy exclaimed as he accepted the sandwich.

"Step aside!" the next girl exclaimed as she pushed Percy over.

This girl had dark skin and short, curly black hair held back by a white headband. She wore matching red shirt and pants with a white belt in between.

"Ah yes, here's Destiny," Chris announced.

"Alright, I want to get one thing straight," Destiny announced. "I am here to fight with every ounce of strength that I've got to win. I am here to push my body to its limit! If you aren't planning to do the same then I suggest you just leave here now. It would be a waste of my time to compete against people who don't share my drive and passion."

Everyone looked a bit shocked at her strong opening.

"Okay, let's use our indoor voices," Tina said.

"Why? We're outdoors," Dante pointed out.

"Anyways, let's welcome the next newcomers," Chris said. "Here's Brett!"

A lean, but muscular, boy walked off the boat. He had red hair under a blue hat and wore a checkered top.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Now this guy I like," Dante remarked.

"So, what's your story, Brett?" Tina asked.

"Well, I live on a farm," Brett explained, "so, I have to do a lot of work, but it's a rewarding life. I plan to work just as hard here."

"Hm, yes, you seem like you could an adequate rival," Destiny noted. "I look forward to working with you."

"And now, let's meet," Chris continued, "our next—"

"Booyakasha, the BonBon is in da house!" the girl exclaimed as she hopped off the boat.

She was a dark-skinned girl with fluffy hair done up in twin puffs. She had on a green and yellow flower patterned dress.

"Hello to all the sexy boys out there!" she exclaimed as she waved flirtatiously. "Just to let y'all know, I'm single!"

She immediately ran over to Brett and grabbed his arms.

"Ooh, you like nice, big strong muscles, I see," she exclaimed.

"Please let go of my arm," Brett said.

"Alright, leave him alone," Destiny said as she grabbed BonBon and dragged her away. "Get your head in the game. This is Total Drama, not the Bachelor."

"Yeah, the difference is that relationships actually work out in the end," BonBon laughed. "Am I right?"

"Next is Azazel," Chris announced.

No one came off the boat.

"Azazel?" Chris called again.

"Yes," someone said from behind Chris.

"Ah!" Chris exclaimed as he turned to find the boy standing right behind him. "Don't do that!"

Azazel had dark skin and long messy black hair. His eyes were yellow and he wore all black. He turned to examine the others with an ominous stare.

"Sandwich?" Linda finally broke the silence nervously.

"No," Azazel said as he turned her away.

"Okay, moving on," Chris said. "Let's meet…Robyn!"

Robyn wore a magenta dress and square glasses. She had burgundy hair that spiked down to her shoulders. She was currently looking at a book.

"Okay, okay, let's see what we've got here…hmmm…" her eyes moved back and forth between the book and the contestants.

"Um, would you like a sandwich?" Linda offered.

"Oh thank you, darling," Robyn exclaimed. "And, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Linda asked.

"Well, I'm sorry that you're not winning," Robyn said.

"Huh?" Linda asked.

"Are you some kind of psychic?" Dante asked.

"Oh no, it's simple logic," Robyn explained. "This young lady is clearly sweet and naïve. I'm sure everyone will love her, and some nasty villain will take advantage of her sweet nature. She'll go far, no question, but she won't quite win. I'm willing to guess a late merge elimination."

"Oh…well, thank you for that…prediction," Linda said.

"That's just nonsense," Dante scoffed. "Anyone can win."

"Ah, a cynic," Robyn exclaimed as she flipped through her book. "Yes, yes, you're sure to win some fans with that attitude…but at the cost of an early boot. So sorry, it was nice knowing you."

"Listen, this game isn't won by books, it's won by strength and determination," Destiny said. "And that'd what I'm bringing."

"Ooh, great attitude," Robyn exclaimed, "for losing. Seriously, I wouldn't be surprised if you're the first one gone."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Destiny snapped.

"Moving along," Chris said. "Let's meet…"

The next boy to step off had a grey sweater over a blue shirt and green shorts. He had golden hair that looked like it had been done specifically to look messy.

"Hello, fans," he greeted.

"Eeeeeeh, oh my goodness!" BonBon exclaimed. "It's Nile…Like, the Nile!"

"That's right," Nile exclaimed. "Child model, actor, singer, and much more, I'm sure. I thought I'd take a break from the limelight for…a different kind of limelight."

"Can I get your autograph!?" BonBon exclaimed eagerly.

"No time for that," Chris said as he shoved both of them aside. "It's time to meet…Bronwyn!"

A small girl who couldn't be more than eight years old stepped off the boat. She had an indigo bow in her dark brown hair. She wore round glasses and her dress was spotted blue.

"Salutations," she greeted.

"You're letting a child compete!?" Destiny exclaimed angrily. "I will not stand for this, McClean. This is competition for the fiercest of champions. Not a game for little kids."

"I can assure you, ma'am, I am more than capable of sustaining myself," Bronwyn said. "Despite by inferior physical abilities, I have exceeded my mental age by more than double. If you were to measure the amount of possible tasks that could be accomplish with strength and subtract the amount of task that could be accomplished with intelligence, then multiply by the IQ of each of the past winners, you will find that my chances are just as high as the rest of you."

"But…you are still a kid," Dante pointed out.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I'll look out for you," Tina said.

"Would you like a sandwich?" Linda offered. "I can cut it into little pieces if you like."

"No!" Bronwyn pouted. "My dental assets are fully capable of masticating that meal."

"Wait…what did she say she going to do that sandwich?!" BonBon exclaimed.

"Here comes another one," Chris said. "It's…Nathaniel."

Nathaniel had orange-brown hair and soul patch. He wore a blue shirt, blue vest, and grey pants. He took a minute to just examine the others and nod.

"Well, you look pretty good," BonBon remarked. "I'm liking the soul patch. Very manly indeed."

"Thank you," Nathaniel said as he cracked a small grin.

"Here, perhaps you would like a sandwich," Linda offered.

"Why, thank you," Nathaniel said as he eyed Linda curiously. "And what's your name?"

"Linda," she answered.

"And I'm BonBon!" BonBon exclaimed as she jumped in front of Linda.

"And now we come to," Chris continued to announce, "…Leslie!"

Leslie had dark skin and full, long black hair. She wore a small black top, and black fingerless gloves on her hands, as well as blue jeans. She had a scowl on her face.

"Alright, people, let's just be clear on one thing," Leslie declared, "If you mess with me, you are dead. Simple as that."

"Now, now, that's not very nice," Tina scolded. "You'll never make friends with that attitude."

"I'm not here to make friends," Leslie spat.

"Ah, she has the fire of Hades burning in her soul," Percy remarked. "More venomous than the snake's bite, and more wrathful than the horns of a bull."

"Anyways, let's move along," Chris said. "Here's…Trevor!"

Trevor had shaggy black hair. He wore a red jacket over a grey shirt and navy blue pants. He gave a slow nod to Chris. He then walked over to the edge of the crowd and stood by himself quietly.

"Ooh, the strong silent type," BonBon exclaimed. "Definitely one of my many types."

Trevor just gave a slight nod to her.

"I think he likes me!" BonBon exclaimed.

She then turned back to Nile and exclaimed, "Don't think I'm taking my eye off you either, though."

"Okay, give the guy some space to breathe," Dante said.

"Oh, it's no big deal," Nile said. "I deal with screaming fans all the time."

"And now it's time for," Chris continued, "…Sally!"

A puff of smoke was blown in Chris's face as Sally walked off the boat. She was incredibly thin and wore a purple tanktop and grey skirt. Her dirty blond hair was curly and fluffy, had two pink streaks, and was done up in two short pigtails. She also held a cigarette in her hand.

"Hey," she said in a raspy voice.

"Don't you know that smoking is bad for you?" Tina gasped in horror.

"Don't you know—Shut up," Sally retorted.

"Okay, that was seriously the lamest comeback I've ever heard," Dante scoffed.

"Yeah, well you've got the lamest hair I've ever seen," Sally said. "Oh wait, that's not true. I did a guy back in grade nine who had this ridiculous mullet; it's a good thing he had nice lips or that night would have been unbearable."

Everyone was clearly a bit put-off by Sally. She didn't seem to notice or care though.

"And now we come to," Chris said, "…Rexx."

A small boy with a smooth face and swirly brown hair stepped onto the dock. He had a grey shirt and pink shorts on.

"Hi guys," he greeted in a high-pitched voice.

"Ah, someone else of my age group," Bronwyn noted.

"Oh, I'm sixteen," Rexx said. "I just look young for my age."

"Hm…what a shame," Bronwyn sighed.

"Uh…yeah, sorry kid," BonBon said. "I only date boys who have hit puberty."

"What are you talking about?" Rexx said. "I just met you."

"Sometimes that's all it takes," BonBon exclaimed dramatically.

"Love at first sight is a beautiful thing," Percy exclaimed. "Do you see birds flying by, and hear the heavenly chorus sing?"

"Uh, no," Rexx said.

"That was a rhetorical question," Percy snapped. "And now you've made me break meter."

"Moving along," Chris said, "let's meet…Darla!"

Suddenly everything went dark and pop music began to play. Lights flashed as the girl stepped off the boat. She had pink hair with golden stars dyed into it. She wore a blue tanktop with a heart on it. She wore turquoise short shorts.

"Darla has arrived," she announced as the music stop playing and the lighting when back to normal.

Everyone was silent.

"Oh, holding your applause until I finish speaking? That is so sweet," Darla exclaimed. "I'd tell you about myself but, I think my body speaks for itself."

"Uh, sandwich?" Linda offered.

"Oh yes, I take it with cucumber and olive oil," Darla ordered. "And while you're at it, grab me a decaf."

"Um, actually," Linda began, however, Darla had already kept on walking.

"And now here comes," Chris exclaimed, "…Vince."

Vince wore a bowler hat over short red hair. He had a grey coat and shirt with black pants.

"Hi everyone," he greeted.

"Well, he seems alright," Nile remarked to Brett.

"Hey!" Vince shouted as he charged over to the two boys. "What are you talking about!? Are you talking about me!? You are, aren't you!? What'd you say, 'Oh look at this chump?!' Let me tell you , I won't take crap like that!"

"Uh…I was just saying you seem alright," Nile said. "I guess I was wrong."

"Oh…yeah, well, uh, sorry about that then," Vince said clearly embarrassed. "It's just…hey, what do you mean, 'wrong!?'"

"Indoor voices!" Tina shouted.

Then, realizing that she had shouted, quickly put her hands over her mouth.

"Okay, just a few more to go," Chris said, "including…Roquette!"

Roquette had a blue beret on a long flowing head of red hair. She had a gold coat over a grey shirt and brown pants. She seemed to walk with some tentativeness.

"Um, hello, everyone," she said meekly. "I…hope we can all be friends."

She received a few chuckles from the likes of Leslie and Nathaniel.

"Don't you worry, dear," Tina exclaimed. "Just stick by me and we'll get along fine."

"Oh thank you," Roquette said. "What's your name?"

"Tina," Tina answered.

"Then thank you for being my friend, Tina," Roquette exclaimed as she hugged the babysitter.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to vomit," Sally remarked.

"I know right, this is no place for such emotion," Destiny agreed.

"What? No, I meant literally," Sally replied. "I knew I shouldn't have gone drinking the night before coming here."

"And now," Chris exclaimed, "we come to…Johnny!"

A short boy with messy black hair stepped onto the dock. He wore a brown coat and a grey shirt.

"Hi there, Johnny!" Tina greeted.

"Hi," Johnny said bluntly.

"So, are you here to win?" Rexx asked.

"I dunno," Johnny replied.

"Oh well, you want to win, at least, right?" Rexx added.

"I dunno," Johnny replied.

"I…see," Rexx said.

"First boot," Destiny whispered to Nathaniel.

"Acutally, no," Robyn interrupted the two. "He's a filler boot, meaning he'll outlast the first couple of obvious boots, then go maybe around the fourth episode."

"And here comes Lance!" Chris announced.

No one came out of the boat.

Chris made sure to look behind him before sighing, "Come on people, we don't have all day."

"Down here," someone said.

Chris looked down to see a blond boy only wearing some blue shorts and some necklaces and bracelets. He was lying on surfboard in the water.

"Lance, get up here," Chris ordered.

"But this is so nice," Lance replied dreamily.

Chris groaned.

Suddenly the water started to move. Lance was knocked off of his surfboard. When he surfaced again he was being carried by a girl with long, tangled blond hair. This girl looked to be quite muscular and wore ripped cheetah print shirt and dress.

"Here," she said as she dumped Lance on the ground.

"Thank you, Freyda," Chris said. "Although I would prefer if you people used the boat…anyways, everyone, this is Lance and Freyda."

And that minute, the boat exploded.

"What in the…" Chris exclaimed.

A small boy shot out of the explosion and landed in front of Chris. He had spikey black hair, a black jacket, and blue jeans. He was currently covered in soot and had a huge grin on his face.

"Ooh, that was a big boom," he exclaimed.

"Nicky, what did you do?" Chris asked.

"I wanted to make the boat go fast," Nicky answered. "Zoom, zoom, zoom…but then…it went boom, boom, boom."

"Well, it's just as well since everyone was coming by water now," Chris remarked, "And I believe that does it for our cast."

"Um, actually," a girl exclaimed from the sinking, burning ship.

"So, are you guys ready to begin an awesome season!?" Chris exclaimed.

"Um, actually," the girl repeated, "Mr. McClean, I'm still here."

No one seemed to notice her. Eventually the girl leapt out of the sinking boat and landed on the dock. She had light brown hair and a blue bandana. She wore a yellow jacket over blue shirt and had olive pants.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. McClean," she exclaimed. "I believe you forgot about me."

"Who are you?" Chris asked with a blank face.

"I'm Mia," the girl answered. "Remember, I'm—"

"Oh, you must be one of those new interns," Chris exclaimed. "Yeah, I don't have time to learn your names, can't you see that I'm busy. Get back to work."

"But," Mia tried to say.

"No buts, I'm not paying you nothing to sit around," Chris said.

With that he turned his back on her and returned to the other twenty-three.

"Alright, so you're all here to compete for the million dollar prize," Chris explained. "To do that, you will need to outlast everyone else you see around you. You'll have to win grueling challenges, or face the Dock of Shame and vote out one of your teammates…or be voted out yourself."

"Bring it," Nathaniel remarked.

"Here's how today is going to work," Chris said. "There are four old friends scattered around the island. They each have a cabin waiting for you…however, each cabin can only house six. These will be the four teams. It's first come first serve so if you're number seven, then you'll have to find another team. Any questions? No…go!"

Everyone took off. None were more determined than Mia though. She rushed all the way from the back of the group to take the lead. However, once everyone had left the dock, Chris realized that one person was still not moving. Robyn was filing her nails without a care in the world.

"Uh, Robyn?" Chris said impatiently. "Didn't you hear me? Go!"

"Oh, I heard you , Chrissy, loud and clear," Robyn said before returning to her nails.

"Well, aren't you going to start running?" Chris asked.

"Why?" Robyn replied.

"Why? Uh, so you don't get eliminated," Chris pointed out.

"But I'm not going to be," Robyn replied confidently. "I can do math, Chris. You've got four teams and twenty-four contestants which means four teams of six. If you eliminate me without assigning me to a team, then one team will be unbalance and that'll throw off your whole season."

"Well…you don't know that for sure," Chris pouted.

"Oh, but I do," Robyn said as she held up her book. "So, I'm just going to wait right here for you to put me in whatever team has a spot missing in the end."

"Grr," Chris grumbled.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Robyn-**I put this book together after watching each season over and over again. I know how it works and I know how to get myself to the end.

**Nathaniel-**I was taking time to study my opponents. I need to know who I can crush easily and who will put up more of a fight. Because in the end, I will need to beat each and every one of them.

**Roquette-**Ha ha ha, they fell for it! A few fake tears, and sad story and they're eating it up. What a bunch of suckers! I'll just take that million dollars now, please.

**Trevor-**Was that good? I'm trying to be as mysterious as possible. After all, no one would want to vote me out if they think I have a hidden story to tell.

**Linda-**My life goal is simply to be a good wife and mother. Just like my mother. I plan to take care of my team as I would my own children.

**Vince-**Yeah, I tend to get really angry sometimes. I'm working on controlling it because I don't want to be seen as that jerk who everyone hates, but I just get so worked up sometimes…like that guy, Nile, thinks he so much better than me because he's got fame and fortune…I'll show him!

**Mia-**Well, off to a bit of an…odd start. But let's try this again. My name is Mia and—(static.)

* * *

As the 22 teen and one child reached the sand, they began breaking off into groups.

"I suggest a guys' alliance," Rexx said as he grabbed Dante, Percy, and Nicky. "The four of us could own this game."

"Hm, twenty-eight young men all of them so friendly, for there is no friend like a brother," Percy remarked. "That was Whitman meets Rossetti with a Percy twist."

"I guess we could give a shot," Dante said. "You guys seem bearable."

"What about you, Nicky?" Rexx asked. "You in?"

"Ding, ding," Nicky replied affirmatively.

"Did I hear someone say, 'guys alliance?'" BonBon exclaimed as she hopped over to the boys. "Now that sounds like my kind of alliance."

"But that would ruin the point of having a guys' alliance," Dante pointed out.

"Every poet needs a muse," Percy said, "And so be it BonBon that I choose."

"Was that a yes?" Rexx asked.

"Guys, we need to zoom-zoom!" Nicky exclaimed. "Or we're going to lose."

"Right, let's just go!" Dante exclaimed.

"Booyakasha, let's do this!" BonBon added eagerly.

Linda was currently having difficulty finding someone to work with. She spotted Nile and walked towards him.

"Um, excuse me," she said, "I was wondering if—"

"You!" Leslie snapped as she grabbed Nile. "You're my partner, got it."

"Uh," Nile mumbled.

"I said, 'got it!'" Leslie said as she tightened her grip around him.

"Yes, ma'am," Nile said.

Linda quickly backed up away from Leslie. Meanwhile, Vince had grabbed Trevor and Brett.

"Hey, a couple of strong guys like us could probably dominate together," he said. "And also, you too piss me off the least!"

"Hm," Trevor said with a nod.

"Fair enough," Brett agreed.

The three of them took off quickly. Roquette still seemed to be quivering with nerves.

"Is everything alright, dearie?" Tina asked.

"Well, it's just that I doubt exactly have a lot of friends back home," Roquette said. "In fact, I don't have any friends, and I'm afraid these people won't like me."

"Oh that's nonsense," Tina said. "But if it'll make you feel any better, I'll work with you."

"Oh, thank you!" Roquette exclaimed.

Destiny was sprinting without stopping to talk to anyone, but she found that someone was following her.

"If you could…please lighten the length of your strides so that I may…converse with you," Bronwyn wheezed.

"What do you want, kid?" Destiny demanded. "I'm trying to win something here."

"I suggest that we unite with our respective wheelhouses," Bronwyn said.

"What?" Destiny demanded.

"My upper intelligence could be quite the complement to your honed strength," Bronwyn explained.

"Sorry, but I've got both brains and strength covered, so I don't need you clinging to me," Destiny said as she took off.

"Wait!" Bronwyn exclaimed.

Sally had sat down a rocky and was coughing heavily.

"Um, are you alright?" Nathaniel asked.

She looked up at him and gave him a devious smile.

"You into me?" she asked. "You want something?"

"Um, what?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, still trying to play the nice boy," Sally said. "I'm just saving you some time, I don't bother with that crap. If you want to get with me, I'm open."

"Look, I was just asking if you were okay, not…whatever you think I was saying," Nathaniel said.

"Whatever you say," Sally replied. "But you're wasting your time."

"Okay, on second thought, would you like the walk with me?" Nathaniel offered.

Sally's grin broadened, "Ah, you don't want to do it out here in the open. Fine, I can get with that."

"No!" Nathaniel exclaimed in disgust. "I just think you should walk with someone in case you suddenly die of one of the hundreds of diseases no doubt living inside of you."

"Whatevs," Sally scoffed as she got up to walk with Nathaniel.

Linda meanwhile had decided to approach Freyda.

"Excuse me, perhaps we could work together," Linda offered.

"I work alone," Freyda declared.

"Oh, well then, at least take a sandwich with you," Linda said.

"I only eat what I've killed with my own hands," Freyda replied.

With that she grabbed a vine and swung herself up into the trees.

"Oh…uh, okay, take care," Linda called.

Lance was currently relaxing on his surfboard. Johnny approached him.

"So, would you like to work together?" he asked.

"Sure thing, little dude," Lance said.

"So…should we get moving?" Johnny asked.

"I prefer to surf," Lance said.

"Surf…okay, if that's what you think is best," Johnny said as he climbed onto the surfboard with Lance.

"Here comes a big one," Lance remarked.

Suddenly they were swept up by a giant wave. Johnny had to cling to Lance just to avoid falling off. This left just Linda, Darla, and Azazel still looking for a group.

"Um, excuse me?" Darla exclaimed in annoyance. "Why aren't people lining up to offer to carry me to the nearest cabin?"

Linda and Azazel glanced at each other.

"You two!" Darla barked. "Let's go, chop, chop, I need to arrive as soon as possible."

Azazel crept behind a tree…and disappeared.

"Oh my…that was strange," Linda exclaimed.

"Oh, people can do anything with special effects," Darla remarked. "Hey, I remember you…where's my decaf!"

"Well, you see," Linda began.

"Obviously, there's no time now," Darla snapped. "You'll have to make it up to me by getting me to the cabin. Come on, let's go, go, go!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mia-**(Setting the camera back up) Let's try this one more time. Anyways, I'm giving it my all so that I can make myself noticed. If I'm the first one to arrive, then we'll see who gets forgotten.

**Leslie-**Back home people fear me. And the meat on this island will find out why if things don't go my way.

**Nile-**I've dealt with crazy stalkers before, and honestly, Leslie doesn't compare. You just act nice and wait for the security to show up.

**Tina-**That poor Roquette. My goal of the season, aside from winning, will be to get her to come out her shell and make some friends.

**Roquette-**Um, of course I have friends, doy! What kind of loser doesn't? But Tina is such a pushover, she's just taking it all in. And she's going to take me to the end if I keep this up.

**Sally-**Boys only one thing. Believe me, I know. Whether they act nice, or not, it's all for the same reason…not that I have a problem with that, of course.

**Nathaniel-**The only reason I'm working with Sally is because I want to make sure she's on my team. She'd be the perfect person to take the first hit and I wouldn't even have to get my hands dirty. She's still disgusting, though.

**Freyda-**I don't work with people. I am a wild animal, I only live off of instinct!

**Linda-**I sure hope people liked my sandwiches.

* * *

"And the campers are off!" Chris exclaimed. "Well, mostly…"

The camera zoomed out to show Robyn reading her book.

"Did you know that most first episodes give at least one hint of who the winner is?" Robyn remarked. "Hey, viewers, here's a hint for you: I win!"

"Ahem," Chris said as he shoved her aside. "Anyways, the campers have split up into groups…but these won't necessarily be the same for the teams they land on. How will they all split up in the end? Which veteran will end up with what newbies? Will Nathaniel's plan work out? Will BonBon find her true love? And…mmm, how does Linda make these sandwiches so good? We'll be back soon with the conclusion of the first episode of Uber…Drama…Island."

"PS, I win," Robyn added.

_Author's Note: And there's part one of Uber Drama Island. Hopefully I'll have the conclusion and first boot up soon. Let me know what you think, as if one series ends up getting better reception, I may focus more time on it. Or I may not, we'll see._


	2. I'll Show You OTTN!

_Author's Note: And here's the conclusion to Uber Drama's opening. One thing I'd like to say is that I realize most of my opening challenges are really similar, and I apologize if that makes it feel formulaic. It's not that I can't come up with any new ideas, it's simply that I feel that the idea I have is a good way to introduce multiple characters and teams. Just so you know :)_

"Welcome back to the opening of Uber Drama Island," Chris exclaimed. "Last time we met 24 new contestants who were ready to compete for one million dollars. The name of the game was finding their home-bases for the summer. Four of the old players, Courtney, Trent, Lindsay, and DJ, have got their camps set up and are waiting for the newbies to show up. It's six people per time , so you snooze you lose…like Miss Robyn is doing here."

The camera zoomed out to show Robyn reading her book.

"Look at me, I'm getting visibility!" Robyn exclaimed. "The winner has to have decent visibility every episode, you know."

"Well, let's fix that," Chris said as he took the camera back on him. "Now, this cast consisted of Linda, a sweet girl intent on making sandwiches for everyone, Roquette a girl who acted sweet but was actually planning on manipulating the others, Percy, a boy who spoke in poetry, and Nile, a teen idol."

"And me!" Robyn added.

"Not for long," Chris grumbled. "Anyways, they broke off into groups to search for their camps. How well that play out…find out right now on Uber Drama Island!"

* * *

**Theme Song:**

(Song begins and cameras begin popping out of random spots.)

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine._

(Chris is shown on the dock with Robyn and Mia. He shoved both of them into the water.)

_You guys are on my mind._

(As the girls struggle in the water, Lance goes by on a surf board.)

_You asked me what I wanted to be…_

(Lance arrives at the beach where Percy is writing poetry.)

…_and now I think the answer is plain to see._

(In the forest, Freyda is swinging on a vine. She's surprised to see BonBon come swinging by on one too.)

_I wanna be famous._

(BonBon crashed into Dante and crushes him against a tree. Trevor pulls her off and the two smile at each other.)

_I wanna live close to the sun…_

(On the mountain, Destiny and Brett are racing to climb to the top.)

…_go pack your bags cause I've already won._

(Both are annoyed to see Nicky fly past on a jetpack.)

_Everything to prove nothing in my way._

(On a river, Johnny and Rexx are carefully trying to cross some logs.)

_I'll get there one day._

(Sally tosses her cigarette away and it gets in Rexx's hair. He panics and knocks both boys into the water.)

_Cause I wanna be famous!_

(Roquette grins evilly and tosses a rock and Leslie.)

_Na na na na na na na na na na._

(Leslie turns around and sees Nathaniel. The two get into a fight and end up bumping Tina. Tina stumbles forward and bumps into Vince who gets angry and shoves her back.)

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna famous._

(The four veterans set up a bunch of lights as Nile and Darla before a dance together on the Dock of Shame.)

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous._

(Nile stumbles backwards and ends up bumping into Linda. The two smile at each other.)

(As the tune whistles, Azazel is shown leaning against a tree. He is shocked to find Bronwyn stumble out, clearly exhausted.)

* * *

(Vince, Trevor, and Brett)

The three boys were making their way through the forest. They walked through brambles and bushes, without seeing any signs of their targets.

"We have been walking for hours!" Vince shouted. "This is insane!"

"It hasn't been that long," Brett corrected. "It just seems like that because this forest is so big."

"Stupid forest, why'd you have to be so big!" Vince shouted as he started kicking a tree. "And why does everything have to look the same. We could be walking in circles for all we know!"

"It's fine," Brett said. "We just have to keep moving, we'll get there eventually."

"We'd better," Vince grumbled.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Vince-**I came here to challenge myself, not walk around in a forest!

**Trevor-**Vince may be a bit loud, but he actually seems like an alright guy. When he's not mad he can actually be pretty nice…too bad he's almost always mad.

* * *

(Nile and Leslie)

Leslie marched through the forest with determination as Nile followed behind her. They were headed in opposite direction as the boys were.

"Okay, listen up, this is how it's going to work," Leslie declared sternly. "We're going to get to the cabin and then we're going to align. You'll do what I say and vote for who I want. Understand?"

"You're not the boss of me," Nile retorted.

"Say that again," Leslie exclaimed as she grabbed Nile's collar again. "Think again, bud, as long as I'm out here, I am your boss!"

"Ah, I see," Nile replied. "Oh hey, look, there's the cabin!"

"Where!?" Leslie exclaimed as she turned around. "I don't see anything, you idiot!?"

However, when she turned around again, she found that Nile was already sprinting away.

"Fine, you've just made yourself a very dangerous enemy," Leslie grumbled.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**Yeah, I know I'm a celebrity, but I can still take care of myself on my own. I was in a movie about the Olympics once so I can pretend to run really, really fast.

**Leslie-**Back home I'm the leader of the local gang. Everyone knows that you either give me what I want or I'll take what I want! This island will be treated the same way.

* * *

(Mia)

Mia had taken a strong lead on everyone else. She hadn't got West like the boys, nor had she gone East like Leslie, instead she had headed North straight to the large mountain in the center of the forest. Once she arrived at the base she paused briefly to lean against a tree and catch her breath.

"Okay, Mia," she said to herself. "Looks like it's time to go up."

She began stretching before she shook herself and charged at the mountain. She hopped up and quickly began scaling it.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mia-**Chris is a pretty predictable guy. He's not going to put the cabins in random spots, he's going to choose landmarks…like this huge mountain.

* * *

(BonBon, Nicky, Dante, Percy, and Rexx)

The large group was stumbling around through the brambles in the middle of the forest. Percy had gotten his suit snagged on a branch, and BonBon had tripped over a root.

"Come on, people, we want to get there today," Dante grumbled.

"We're still not getting anywhere," BonBon remarked. "Look at these trees; we passed them five minutes ago. We're going in circles."

"No, we're not," Dante insisted. "It must just be a coincidence."

"These trees look pretty similar," BonBon argued. "I even remember that stump."

"No two snowflakes look the same," Percy remarked, "yet no one said if trees are game."

"Guys, guys, we're not going to get anywhere if we keep arguing," Rexx exclaimed. "Let's just keep going this way. I'm sure we'll get there soon enough."

"Choo-choo!" Nicky exclaimed as he followed after Rexx.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Dante-**Remind me why I'm working with these guys again.

**Rexx-**I'd really rather not have to take charge, because that's sure to put a target on my back right from the start. However, sometimes sacrifices are necessary.

* * *

(Nathaniel and Sally)

Nathaniel and Sally were walking through a western part of the forest. Sally, however, was frequently stopping and breaking into a coughing fit.

"Are you sure you don't want to just go home now?" Nathaniel asked. "You can barely walk five steps, let alone compete in challenges."

"Whatevs," Sally scoffed. "I'm sure the boys will find…some other reason for keeping me."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Nathaniel remarked. "Now, hurry up, we don't want to fall behind."

"Gimme a minute," Sally said as she sat down on a rock.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous," Nathaniel groaned. "I'm trying to help you out."

"And I appreciate it…if that's what you want to hear," Sally scoffed. "I'll be sure to repay you tonight."

And stop saying that," Nathaniel snapped. "Come on, we're moving on."

Sally groaned reluctantly as she got up and followed Nathaniel.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sally-**I didn't come here to make friends or play challenge or any of that crap. I just came here for the million dollars.

**Nathaniel-**Sally is insufferable. I'm only putting up with her because I know it'll be that much sweeter when I vote her out.

* * *

(Destiny and Bronwyn)

Destiny continued to sprint through the woods, while Bronwyn struggled to keep up some distance behind.

"I strongly suggest you…reconsider my offer," Bronwyn exclaimed.

Destiny ignored her. Soon, Destiny had arrived at the base of the mountain.

"Ah, now things are getting interesting," Destiny remarked. "This looks like a challenge."

Skillfully she pulled herself up and began to climb. By the time Bronwyn arrived, she was already well up the wall. Bronwyn took one look at the mountain and her face dropped.

"Hm, attempting to ascend would be a highly unfavorable decision," she muttered to herself.

She then looked at the tree around her.

"Luckily, the power of kinematics shall help," she exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**Bronwyn can have the brain of Einstein for all I care, that doesn't change the fact that she's not strong enough to be out her. The physical aspect is just as big as the mental one and if you can't handle both then you have no place here.

* * *

(Linda and Darla)

The two girls were walking through the eastern part of the forest.

"Alright, so I'll require a massage every morning and I need a glass of orange juiced mixed with Mountain Dew each evening," Darla explained. "It's supposed to keep your eyes their bluest."

"Um, you see, Miss Darla, there seems to be a bit of a misunderstanding here," Linda said. "I'm not actually your assistant."

"Oh don't worry, it's fine," Darla said. "Lots of fans have wanted to bend over backwards for me without 'officially' being my assistants. I won't tell anyone."

"Well, that's not quite what I meant," Linda tried to say.

"Now, enough dilly-dallying," Darla exclaimed. "We need to arrive at the cabin in time for me to enjoy the sunset. Which way?"

"Uh, well, I don't know," Linda said. "We've just been walking aimlessly for the past little wild."

"Hm, if you're going to be my assistant then you'll need to do better than that," Darla scolded.

The two girls came to a cliff, but still saw no sign of the cabin.

"Ugh, we took a wrong turn," Darla grumbled. "I will not stand for this."

"Oh, well, at least it is a nice view," Linda said.

Suddenly, the rocks gave way under Linda and she stumbled downward. She was just able to grab onto a plant coming out of the rocks before plummeting into the water.

"Oh, Miss Darla, could you please help me up?" Linda asked.

"Mm, sorry, but arms can't take that kind of strain," Darla replied. "And, to be honest, you weren't the best assistant."

"Wait, don't leave me here!" Linda exclaimed.

"I've got a cabin to find," Darla said as she took off.

"Somebody, help!" Linda called.

She could feel the branch beginning to snap. Desperately she tried to cling onto whatever she could. Then a hand reached down and grabbed her.

"Oh thank you," she sighed in relief as she was pulled up.

She came face to face with Nile as sunlight shone down on them and a heavenly chorus sung.

"Oh…my," Linda breathed.

"Oh, excuse me," Nile said as he took out a cellphone. "That's mine…it does that every hour."

"Thank you for saving me," Linda said.

"Hey, happy to help," Nile said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes," Linda said. "Just a little shaken."

"Well, I've rescued damsel before in several films…but now I can say I've done it for real," Nile remarked.

"Now, perhaps we could work together," Linda suggested.

"Good idea," Nile said. "I'm sure the cabin's got to be around here somewhere."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Darla-**You want to know how much of a star I am? I haven't had one concert, or even appeared on TV once and the paparazzi still won't leave me alone…I mean, I can't see them, but I can feel them watching me.

**Linda-**That Darla is quite unpleasant indeed. But I mustn't think negative thoughts, that'll only make it worse. (She takes a breath) Instead I'll think about the positives…like meeting Nile (She sighs).

* * *

(Johnny and Lance)

The two boys were sitting on the surfboard floating in the middle of the lake. The waves had died down and they were left out in the water, nowhere near the island.

"So, are you sure this is going to get us there?" Johnny asked.

"Nope," Lance replied.

"Okay, just checking," Johnny said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Lance-**I just came here to surf, that's all I want to do. All the rest…meh, if I feel like it.

**Johnny-**My teachers tell me that I'm not much of an individual thinker. I think they're right.

* * *

(Roquette and Tina)

The two girls were walking to the West. Despite their initial roles, Roquette had taken the lead. She had proven to be more adept at working through the brambles while Tina was still struggling to get through. Roquette made face at the camera and mimed shooting herself, before returning to look at Tina.

"Are you alright?" she asked sweetly.

"Yep, yep, no problem," Tina said as she pulled some thorns out of her coat.

"I'd really hate to be the last one to arrive," Roquette remarked.

"Don't worry, we'll get there," Tina said.

Suddenly, Freyda swung by the two on a vine. She quickly disappeared back into the trees.

"What was that!?" Tina exclaimed.

"Well, obviously it was a crazy girl on a vine," Roquette said dryly, before adding sweetly, "I mean…I think."

"That's what I thought, too," Tina remarked.

"Then maybe that's what it was," Roquette said drying to keep the edge out of her voice. "Now, let's keep moving."

"Right," Tina said.

The two girls kept walking. However, after a few steps their shoes got stuck to the ground. The more they pulled, the more their legs sunk.

"Oh no, quicksand!" Tina exclaimed.

"Help!" Roquette cried.

"Okay, okay, stay calm, don't panic," Tina said. "Panicking will make it worse."

"Okay," Roquette said as she caught her breath.

"Oh, we're all going to die!" Tina cried as she started flailing frantically.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**Tina is so dense. I could walk around with a shirt saying 'F**k you' and she'd still think I was the world's sweetest girl.

* * *

(Chris and Robyn)

"Oops, did I forget to mention that I left some deadly quicksand in the island?" Chris chuckled to the audience.

"Well, yes, but I already figured it out," Robyn answered. "I mean, it's a pretty general assumption that you'd have some sort of deathtrap and—"

"I wasn't talking to you," Chris snapped. "Now, let's get back to the campers who matter."

* * *

(BonBon, Dante, Percy, Nicky, and Rexx)

"…I'm telling you, if we hadn't turned left, we would have been fine," Dante argued.

"And I'm telling you that I know what I'm doing," BonBon retorted. "We were going in circles thanks to your directions, so why don't you leave it to someone a little more capable?"

"Sometimes the greatest riddles leave no trace," Percy remarked, "but sometimes the answer is in front of your face."

"Yeah, Percy, I'm really not in the mood for that," Dante grumbled.

"I think what he was trying to say," Rexx said, "is…the mountain is right there!"

Everyone turned to see that they had indeed walked right to the mountain.

"Ooh, let's climb up!" Nicky exclaimed.

"There's a good chance that Chris put a camp up there," Rexx agreed.

The five came out of the woods to find Bronwyn struggling. She was trying to leap up, but couldn't reach the tree. Or she would try to lift a rock, only to find that it was too heavy.

"Oh good, more units of upper strength," Bronwyn exclaimed. "Would you be so kind as to take hold of this?"

BonBon shrugged and grabbed onto the branch.

"And now, you there with the bichromatic hair," Bronwyn said as she pointed to Dante, "tie these appendages down."

Dante grumbled, but grabbed some vines and tied to branches to against the trunk.

"And now you, when I give the signal, sever these bonds," Bronwyn said as she positioned herself on the tree.

She held up her finger as if she was testing the wind.

"3…2…1…Now!" she exclaimed.

With that, Nicky sliced the vines and Bronwyn was sent soaring on a perfect trajectory for the top of the mountain.

"Well now…I don't suppose any of us can try that?" BonBon asked.

"I wouldn't risk it," Rexx said. "There's no telling how her brain functions."

"Ooh, ooh, ding, ding, idea!" Nicky exclaimed.

Nicky ran off into the forest eagerly. Percy and Rexx meanwhile were examining the mountain.

"Hm, do you think we could scale that?" Rexx asked. "Looks tough."

"Fools rush in where angels where fear to tread," Percy answered. "Alexander Pope."

While they were talking, BonBon was inching over to Dante.

"So…you got a girl back home?" she asked.

"Stay away from me," Dante said as he wandered away.

Nicky had returned by now carrying a hollow log, some rocks, grass, and what looked like a glob of sap.

"What's that?" BonBon asked.

"It's gonna be a rocket!" Nicky exclaimed. "It'll go up really, really fast. Zoom-zoom!"

"Huh? That doesn't look like a rocket to me," BonBon remarked.

"Watch!" Nicky exclaimed.

He set the log so it was facing upwards. Then he filled it with the sap. Then he began striking the rocks together to get a fire started on the grass.

"Hold on tight," Nicky cautioned. "There's going to be a big boom-boom!"

BonBon grabbed onto one of the branches of the log. Nicky grabbed another and tossed the burning grass into the log. With a huge explosion the two of them were set blasting off into the sky.

"Waaaaaaah!" BonBon cried.

"Weeeee!" Nicky exclaimed.

The two of them overshot the mountain and kept going up and up into the atmosphere.

"Uh-oh," Nicky remarked.

Back on the ground, Percy and Rexx both looked up nervously.

"Well…I won't be trying that," Rexx remarked. "Looks like our only option is to climb."

"Or…" Dante announced. "We could just walk up here."

He pushed aside some rocks to reveal a trail leading up the mountain.

"Oh yeah, let's do that," Rexx agreed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Dante-**Ugh, idiots.

**BonBon-**(covered in soot) That. Was. Incredible! But…also life-flash-before-your-eyes level of scary.

**Nicky-**Hm, we need smaller boom. I'll make a note for next time.

* * *

(Nathaniel and Sally)

The two were still walking through the woods. Sally was clearly reluctant, but she was following after Nathaniel.

"Look, I think I see something," Nathaniel noted.

He picked up the pace and Sally grunted in frustration as she did the same. After working through more vegetation, they finally came to a wood cabin in a clearing in the woods. Lindsay exited and waved her hands excitedly.

"Hi, new guys!" she exclaimed. "Welcome to your cabin. You're the first to arrive."

"Seriously?" Nathaniel asked in surprise as he looked at Sally. "The other campers must be really slow or really lost."

"Why don't you go inside and rest up?" Lindsay offered.

"Hey, does anyone else hear screaming?" Nathaniel asked.

"No," Sally replied, "but if you want I—"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Nathaniel said. "Just forget I asked."

With that, the two entered the cabin.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**On second thought, being alone in a cabin with Sally probably wasn't the best idea. I sincerely hope the others show up soon.

* * *

(Brett, Vince, and Trevor)

The three boys were still making their way through the forest without any signs of finding anything.

"This is ridiculous, this is just—urgh!" Vince exclaimed as he punched a tree.

"Just keep cool," Trevor said.

"Hey, do you guys here something?" Brett asked. "It sounds like…screaming."

The two other boys went silent and listened.

"I think it's coming from over here," Brett said as he rushed in the direction he had pointed.

"Hey, wait up!" Vince called.

Brett moved quickly, though, as he closed in on the sound. He soon found Roquette and Tina sinking into quicksand.

"Hurry, help!" Tina called.

Brett quickly grabbed a large branch and held it out. The girls grabbed on and he pulled them out.

"Oh, thank you!" Roquette exclaimed.

Tina tried brushing off all the mud that stuck to her dress to no avail.

"Perhaps you'd like to walk with us," Roquette suggested to Brett.

"Okay, I guess," Brett said.

The three barely had to take a few steps, though, before they saw that the cabin was just behind the bushes.

"Congratulations!" Lindsay exclaimed. "You've all made it!"

"Hooray!" They all cheered.

"Hey, I just realized something," Tina said. "We're all red-heads here. We could have, like, a red-head alliance."

"Hey, I'm a red-head!" Vince snapped as he and Trevor showed up. "We aren't I included in this group!?"

"Well, uh, you see…" Tina muttered.

At that moment, Freyda dropped down from the trees and landed next to them. Nathaniel and Sally came out of the cabin to investigate.

"Because the team's full," Tina declared. "So sorry, too bad."

"Are you trying to exclude me!?" Vince snapped. "I'll show you!"

"Okay, let's go," Trevor said as he grabbed Vince's arm and dragged him away.

Once the two were gone, Lindsay turned to her team.

"Alright, now I get to give you a super special team name!" Lindsay exclaimed. "Ooh, ooh, let me think…"

"Ooh, I've got it!" she exclaimed. "You shall be Team Less Than Three!"

"What does that mean…exactly?" Roquette asked.

"I don't know," Lindsay answered. "But my boyfriend, Tyler, always texts it to me, so it must be something sweet. Maybe it means there are less than three things wrong with me…awww, I love you too, Tyler!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Tina-**It's not that I have anything against Vince, I'm not judgemental like that, but I was thinking of poor Roquette. How would she survive with a guy who's always yelling like that?

**Roquette-**I'm pretty happy with the group I've got. Brett is strong so we've got him for the challenge department, and Tina is right in the palm of my hands so I can count on her vote.

**Brett-**Too bad that those other guys couldn't join, but, hey, a team's a team no matter who's in it.

**Vince-**How dare those elitist girls think they're too good for me!? And how dare Brett betray me and side with them? Oh, I'm so mad!

**Trevor-**Well, it's a bit disappointing that we travelled all this time just to learn that the nearest team was full, but we're not out yet.

* * *

(Leslie)

Leslie sprinted through the woods by herself. After forcing her way through all the vines and shrubs, she eventually spotted another beach. This one was smaller, and inside of a bay. She hopped down the rocks and landed in the sand. There was a cabin waiting for her in the middle of the beach. Trent exited.

"Congratulations, Leslie!" Trent exclaimed. "You are the first—"

"Ahem," someone said from behind him.

Trent turned around to find Azazel already in the cabin.

"Uh…you're the second to arrive!" Trent exclaimed.

"Bah, second," Leslie cursed as she kicked the sand.

She marched into the cabin with annoyance. The next two to arrive at the beach were Linda and Nile.

"Oh, it just looks so darling," Linda exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice," Nile added.

"This is where we're going to be staying?" Linda continued. "I can't believe it. A nice ocean view, I always wanted a house like that."

"Linda, Nile, welcome to your new team," Trent announced.

"Thank you, Mr. Trent," Linda said.

The two entered the cabin to find Leslie and Azazel lying on beds.

"Hello, new team!" Linda exclaimed happily. "I'm sure we'll all get along splendidly."

Leslie just growled at them, while Azazel remained silent. Outside, Darla was just arriving. She was covered in all sorts of brambles and thorns.

"Ugh, I cannot believe this treatment," she scoffed. "Having to do everything for myself? What is this!?"

"Uh, hi, Darla, and welcome to your team," Trent said.

As soon as Darla entered, Nile turned and saw sunlight shine down on her as a heavenly chorus sung. He looked at his phone, but saw that it wasn't the source.

"Oh, that's mine," Darla said.

"We have the same ringtone," Nile noted.

"Interesting," Darla replied.

At that moment, the waves washed something up on the shore. It was Johnny and Lance.

"Hey guys," Trent greeted. "So, uh, there's only room for one more in this tribe, unfortunately…"

"Oh, that's fine," Johnny said. "You can go ahead, Lance, I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, it's no big deal," Johnny shrugged.

"Okay, Lance welcome to your new team," Trent said.

"Awesome. A beach," Lance exclaimed.

Once Lance was inside, Trent gathered them together.

"Okay, everyone, the six of you are now a team," Trent said. "And you shall be known as…the Fine Nine."

"But…there are six of us," Linda pointed out.

"I know, but if you add three to six you get nine!" Trent exclaimed excitedly. "Sorry, that's kinda my lucky number."

The others looked at each other somewhat awkwardly.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**I didn't mention this to Linda since she seemed so excited, but this cabin isn't anything special. I have three more like this in Barbados and they're at least twice as big.

**Darla-**That Nile guy is dreamy. And he's used to the showbiz life so he knows what I'm going through. I think we shall make excellent allies…and possibly more.

**Leslie-**Well, can I just say…this team looks absolutely pathetic!

**Johnny-**I'm not upset or anything. I can always find another team. And if I don't, then I guess I'll just go home first. No big deal.

* * *

(Mia)

Mia reached the top of the mountain and found a grass plateau at the top. As well, there was a cabin waiting for her.

"Yes, first one here!" she cheered as she went to check out the cabin. "Hello, anyone here?"

Not finding anyone, she shrugged and lay down on one of the beds. A short while later, Destiny arrived at the top.

"Congratulations, Destiny!" Courtney exclaimed as she came up from the other side. "You are the first person to arrive."

"Of course," Destiny replied.

"Oh, um, actually," Mia said as she came out of the cabin.

"You can head over to the cabin there are rest," Courtney said. "We'll just wait for the others to arrive."

"Um, excuse me," Mia said trying to get Courtney's attention.

With a thud, Bronwyn landed in the grass. She shook herself off and got up.

"Bronwyn, welcome!" Courtney exclaimed. "You are the second to arrive."

"Third," Mia corrected even though she knew no one was listening.

"Oh great," Destiny groaned as she saw Bronwyn.

"Um, excuse me, Courtney," Mia tried again. "I actually was here—"

"Oh, you're that new intern," Courtney remarked. "Great, I left some paperwork to be filed over in the administrative office, do me a favor and sort that for me."

"But, I'm," Mia tried to say.

"Thanks," Courtney said while turning away from her.

It was another little while before Dante, Percy, and Rexx all showed up.

"Welcome, boys!" Courtney exclaimed. "You are the third, fourth, and fifth to arrive."

"Yay!" Rexx cheered.

"Eh, good enough," Dante remarked.

Back at the base of the mountain, Vince and Trevor was looking up.

"Hey, I'm coming up there!" Vince shouted. "So get ready for me."

"Aw man, I don't want that loser on my team," Courtney grumbled.

"You're not alone," Rexx agreed. "That guy is psycho."

"But he can't join," Mia said. "We've already got six."

"Oh, good idea," Courtney exclaimed. "Sorry, Vince, but this girl, who's totally not an intern, is our sixth member, so you'll have to find somewhere else."

"Dammit!" Vince cursed as he dropped back down,

Once he was gone, Courtney remarked to Mia, "Thanks for covering, intern."

"Except, I'm really," Mia once again tried to say.

"Okay, everyone, gather around," Courtney said. "Now, I know there are only five of you, and that's just like Chris to screw me like that, but I think you five are all that a perfect team needs, so you shall be called…Courtney's Champions!"

"Wow, ego trip much," Dante scoffed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Courtney-**My team is clearly the most superior. It's got brains, brawns, looks, the whole package. I wouldn't be surprised if they won every single challenge and ended up being the final five.

**Destiny-**My team doesn't look like much, but I can whip them into shape. I will not tolerate anything but the best from them.

**Mia-**Well, at least I'm on the team…sort of.

* * *

(Chris and Robyn)

"Chris, are you ready to put me on a team yet?" Robyn asked.

"No, and I never will be," Chris said. "Face it, Robyn, I'm in charge and I can do whatever I want. If I say that you're going home because you didn't find a team then that's what's going to happen."

"What about that guy?" Robyn asked as she gestured to Johnny who was returning.

"Sorry, couldn't' find a team," Johnny explained.

"Well, then, you'll be joining Robyn on the boat ride home, I guess," Chris said.

"And those guys?" Robyn asked as Vince and Trevor returned.

"This is game is rigged, I tell you, rigged!" Vince exclaimed. "I was rejected from not one, but two teams!"

"Yeah, well, you're outta luck," Chris said. "Don't expect any sympathy from me just because my game would become horribly unbalanced if I sent four guys home before the first challenge even began."

"Waaaaaaaah!" came a scream from the sky.

Everyone looked up to see something incoming. BonBon and Nicky crashed into the water with a large splash.

"Uh…hi," BonBon said as she came out of the water.

"Okay, what is with you people?" Chris grumbled. "It's not like the challenge was even that hard?"

"Face it, Chris, you're wrong, I'm right," Robyn said. "You won't be eliminating any of us."

"Oh, don't be so sure," Chris grumbled.

Then they all heard the sound of a bell ringing. They looked out to see a ship approaching.

"Ahoy!" DJ exclaimed from the boat.

Robyn grinned smugly.

"DJ…what are you doing?" Chris exclaimed.

"Well, I figured that there'd be some people who got left behind, or couldn't catch up," DJ said. "And I wanted to give them a break. So I decided to make this boat their base and bring it to them."

"Ha, told ya," Robyn exclaimed.

"DJ…" Chris growled. "You don't want to give the know-it-all what she wants."

"Too late, Chris," Robyn exclaimed. "There are six of us and this is our base."

"Alright, guys, I know how it feels to be at the bottom of the barrel," DJ said. "But if you work together, I know you can overcome it, so you shall be called…Underdogs United!"

The team cheered.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Robyn-**Oh, this is just so perfect. Underdogs always pull through in the end, it's just a standard of the series. I'm on the best team for winning.

**Vince-**Great, put me on the loser team, the pity team, thanks a lot!

**Johnny-**So, I guess I won't be leaving then. Alright.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

With a ping a blue icon of a bulldog appeared in the corner of the screen.

"Okay, guys, now that all the teams are set," DJ said, "it's my job to explain your first challenge."

"Booyakasha, let's do this, baby!" BonBon exclaimed.

"It's pretty simple," DJ said. "You just need to finish a few chores around camp. You need to start a fire, build a fence to keep out wildlife, and find some food. Once you do that, you're immune. If the other three teams finish first, then it's time to vote someone off."

"We can handle this," Trevor assured everyone.

"Then you can start," DJ said.

"Okay, everyone, if we want to get things done fast and efficiently then we're going to need to break off into groups," Robyn said. "Vince, Trevor, you guys can work on the fence."

The boys nodded.

"BonBon, think you can manage some fishing?" Robyn asked.

"I'll get it a whirl," BonBon answered.

"And that'll leave me, Johnny, and Nicky to work on the fire," Robyn concluded.

"Wait, three people to start a fire?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, Nicky to create some explosion, and me and Johnny to make sure he doesn't kill us all," Robyn explained.

"Oh, makes sense," Trevor agreed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Robyn-**Naturally, I had an ulterior motive to forming those teams. You see, the key to gaining power is controlling the majority. I chose to work with Nicky and Johnny because they seem very easy to control.

**Trevor-**We may be off to a rough start, but I really think we're going to pull through.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

With a ping a pink icon of a less-than-three heart appeared in the corner.

"Okie-dokie," Lindsay exclaimed. "You guys need to build a fire, a fence, and get some food. Please try your best, because if you don't one of you will be leaving tonight, and I don't want to have to say goodbye after just meeting all of you."

"Sounds like a good incentive," Nathaniel said.

"Okay, everyone, let's get into pairs," Tina exclaimed. "Stick to the buddy system."

"I work alone," Freyda declared. "I'll get the food."

Before she left, Roquette suddenly had a thought.

"Uh, Freyda…stick with fruits and vegetables please…no animals," Roquette asked.

"You take what you get," Freyda scoffed as she leapt into the trees.

"Hm, I don't know about her, not a team player at all," Tina chided.

"At least she's doing work," Nathaniel said as he gestured over to Sally who was once again sitting down and smoking.

"Ugh, that girl…" Tina grumbled.

"Enough talking," Brett said. "We're wasting daylight."

"You're right," Nathaniel said. "How about you and me work on the fence, and the ladies try to get a fire going?"

"Good thing I've taken my Fire Safety 101 course," Tina exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**Honestly, I couldn't care less about winning. Sally will be leaving, no doubt about it. But I'll give it a shot, might as well try to get off to a good start.

**Tina-**Hm, this team is clearly going to need some ground rules. Freyda can't just take off on her own, what if she gets lost. And Sally…she's just horrible.

**Sally-**I'm not going anywhere. Out of all the girls here I'm the only one who's putting out and those boys know it.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

A green icon of Courtney's head appears in the corner of this team.

"Okay, everyone, it's time to begin our first challenge," Courtney announced. "You have to build a fence, a fire, and get some food. And I don't want to see anyone slacking off."

"Believe me, I'll take care of that," Destiny said sternly.

"Good, because if you are the last team to finish then you will have to vote someone off," Courtney cautioned.

Destiny turned to her team and began, "Alright, let's get this done. Dante, you and I will work on the fence. Percy and Rexx, you're in charge of food. Bronwyn, prove to me that you're not useless and get us a fire going."

"What about me?" Mia asked.

"You still here, intern?" Destiny replied.

"I'll just work on the fire," Mia sighed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**This challenge is critical. It will give me a chance to see who the weakest links in this team are. If people aren't pulling their weight then it's simple enough, I will send them home.

**Rexx-**Perfect. Destiny is taking charge and I can kick back and cruise on by.

**Percy-**Destiny has the voice of a queen, and strength of a fighter, if any slacking is to be seen, then she'll give them a fright…er.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

A golden nine icon appears in the corner of the screen.

"Alright, guys, the first challenge is pretty easy," Trent said. "You just need to set up a fence, get a fire going, and get some food for the night. Be one of the first three to do that and you're safe for the night."

"Child's play," Leslie scoffed.

"Well, I'm not too sure about this," Linda remarked. "Unfortunately, I'm not exactly the strongest."

"Got that right, just leave the heavy lifting to me," Leslie said.

"Yeah, and I can help," Nile said. "I've lifted Styrofoam props before, and it's basically the same."

"Well, I guess I can try to start the fire," Linda offered. "I mean, it'll be different from starting up an oven, by I suppose it's worth a try."

"Great, Lance, why don't you help her out?" Nile suggested.

"Sure thing, man," Lance said.

"And Azazel…where'd he go?" Nile asked.

It was true, Azazel had disappeared again.

"Uh, okay, Darla, you can collect food," Nile said.

"Mm, nope," Darla said as she sat down on the bed. "I don't do work. One of you boys can do it for me. Thanks."

"Listen, missy," Leslie growled. "I will not be losing the first challenge, so you are going to get out of that bed or I am going to drag you out!"

"Blah, blah, blah, less talk more work," Darla said. "Now, I need my beauty sleep."

Leslie looked like she was ready to slam Darla in the back when Nile grabbed her and pulled her away.

"Okay, let's just work on getting stuff done," Nile said.

"This isn't over," Leslie growled.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Linda-**Oh my, all this fighting is no good at all. I'd say something, but I'm afraid that would make them mad at me.

**Leslie-**Ugh, I knew it, this team is terrible. We've got one not doing anything, one AWOL, one with half a brain, one built like a stick, and one who thinks this is a Hollywood movie!

**Darla-**This team is so ungrateful. Like, I'm blessing them with my presence and they tell me I need to do work? Yeah, right.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

"Okay, boys, let's talk," Robyn said as she, Johnny, and Nicky gathered sticks for a fire.

"Talk? Okay, chit-chat, chit-chat," Nicky exclaimed.

"Sure," Johnny replied.

"So, I'm thinking we need to align," Robyn said. "Simple enough, with the three of our votes, we'll control who goes home."

"Kay," Johnny agreed.

"Ding, I'm in!" Nicky exclaimed.

"Glad we had this talk," Robyn said as she left them to go relax on the sand.

"Um…you're not working anymore?" Johnny asked.

"Well, you two aren't going to vote for me if we lose, right?" Robyn asked.

"I guess not," Johnny said.

"Then no, I think I'll just enjoy my time out here," Robyn said.

"Okay," Johnny said as he returned to work.

Further away, Vince and Trevor were gathering larger sticks to build the fence.

"Oh, look at her," Vince grumbled. "Just sitting around doing nothing while we're working our asses off here!"

"Deep breath," Trevor said. "Getting angry isn't going to help us win."

"Right, right, sorry," Vince said as he calmed himself down.

Meanwhile, in the water, BonBon had grabbed a sharp stick and was jabbing it in the hopes of skewered a fish.

"Come on, fishy, fishy, fishy, come to mama," she coaxed as she stabbed again.

Still no luck.

"I can do this all day," she said.

"No you can't," Robyn reminded her. "If we want to win you're going to have to work harder."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Robyn-**I am in such a good position right now that I don't even have to worry about doing work. I'm saving my strength for when I really might need it. I'm just that good.

**Johnny-**So, I guess I'm in an alliance now. Okay, cool.

**Vince-**Who does that Robyn think she is!? Giving us orders while she lounges about on the beach! I oughta give her a piece of my mind!

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

"Okay, Roquette, now let's be very careful," Tina said. "We don't want you to get burned. Or get slivers. Or anything else."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Roquette said as she began rubbing sticks together.

"Not so fast!" Tina exclaimed. "Let's just take it nice and slow."

"Um, nice and slow won't exactly get the fire going," Roquette pointed out, then added, "I'm just saying."

"Better safe than sorry," Tina said.

"You'll be sorry when we lose," Roquette grumbled under her breath.

Meanwhile, Brett and Nathaniel were putting together a fence out of fallen branches and logs.

"Okay, just hold that there," Brett said as he tied two sticks together. "Perfect."

"Nice work," Nathaniel praised.

"I've done stuff like this before," Brett said with a shrug.

"Well, you're clearly going to be an asset to the team," Nathaniel said.

The two then noticed a small rabbit hopping by. Suddenly it was snared within a trap hanging from a tree.

"Wow…Freyda's not messing around," Nathaniel noted.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**The people I need to stay close to are the ones that are strong. If I keep them in longer, then there's less chances of the team losing. Brett seems like a good choice, and maybe I can rope Freyda in too.

**Brett-**I'm not trying to show off or anything. I'm just trying to contribute as much as I can.

**Tina-**Chris really should rethink these challenges, they're far too dangerous. Starting a fire? What if we accidentally caused a forest fire? He'd be in big trouble then.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

Bronwyn was currently collecting a variety of different leaves and piling them together.

"Let's see…this will go with this…" she muttered as she collected leaves.

"Hey, I can help out if you want," Mia said. "I could probably have a fire going if you just got me some sticks and maybe some rocks."

"I do not require your assistance," Bronwyn said haughtily. "Once I assemble all the necessary chemical components from these vegetable organisms, I shall ensure combustion."

"Yeah, but what if that takes too long?" Mia asked. "It might be quicker just to do it the old-fashioned way."

"Do not doubt me," Bronwyn said firmly.

Meanwhile, Destiny and Dante were positioning rocks in the formation of a border around their camp. As they did so, Destiny eyed Percy and Rexx collected fruits from berries.

"Hey, earth to Destiny," Dante said. "Let's watch we're going so we don't fall to our deaths."

"I know what I'm doing," Destiny snapped.

"Sure you do," Dante replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**Progress is going well. Rexx and Percy may not seem like much, but they have potential that can be unlocked. Bronwyn still hasn't impressed me and is still slated to be the first one that I cut.

**Dante-**Yeah, Destiny's a little strange. She thinks that she's automatically and charge and can just boss us around. I'll put up with her for now, but I don't think she realizes that if we wanted we could just send her on her way.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

Nile was struggling to carry to the logs that Leslie had found. Leslie on the other hand was having no difficulty getting them in place around their camp.

"Come on, you said you could do this," Leslie groaned.

"Yeah, well…it turns out it takes more than makeup and costumes to actually be strong," Nile remarked. "Who knew, right?"

"Ugh, you're pathetic," Leslie groaned as she shoved him out of the way and carried the log herself.

Linda meanwhile was scraping rocks together in the hopes of starting up a fire. She wasn't having the best of luck. Part of the reason might have been because Lance was standing over her dripping wet, though. Each time she thought she saw a spark; more water would drip out of his hair and onto the pile of twigs.

"Um…Lance…perhaps you could help in a different way," Linda suggested. "Like by…um…"

"Surfing?" Lance suggested.

"Yes, go surfing that is sure to…um, boost morale," Linda said.

"Sweet," Lance exclaimed as he grabbed his board and ran out into the water.

"Now, let's try this again," Linda said as she shook off the sticks and began scraping the rocks together once more.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Lance-**Heh, I like this team. I get to help just by surfing. Awesome, right.

**Nile-**Okay, so maybe this game will require a little more work than I had thought. But I say, bring it on. If I can learn lines in 24 hours, then I can man up and prove my worth to this team…eventually.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

"Okay…" BonBon said as she returned dripping wet. "I got this…"

She held out one dead fish.

"That's not going to cut it," Robyn said. "Come on, do you want us to lose first?"

"Um, well, maybe you could actually do a little work," BonBon grumbled. "Because the way I see it, if we lose, you're the only one who's getting votes."

"Me? Oh no, no, no, hon, you've got it all wrong," Robyn said. "The first boot will be someone a little more…OTTN."

"Huh?" BonBon asked.

"Someone like…" Robyn paused to think.

"Oh my god, why won't these things stay together!" Vince screamed as he wrestled with sticks. "I hate you so much!"

With that he began snapping the sticks to pieces.

"Him," Robyn concluded.

"Hey, cut that out!" BonBon exclaimed as she ran over to Vince. "We need those sticks to—"

"Oh, shut up, you fat cow!" Vince snapped.

BonBon narrowed her eyes at him.

"You just made a big mistake," she hissed as she marched towards him.

"Whoa, whoa, everybody chill," Trevor exclaimed as he got between to the two of them. "Look, we're falling behind, if we're going to do this we need to keep our heads on and just keep working."

"Hmph," BonBon said as she glared at Vince before turning away.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the beach. Everyone turned to see Nicky, once again covered in soot.

"Fire's done!" he exclaimed as he presented a dancing flame.

"Finally, some good news," Vince muttered under his breath.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Vince-**Well, I didn't mean to get mad…it just happened. I guess I'd better start working to make up for it.

**Trevor-**Wow, this team really isn't gelling. And despite all this, Robyn still isn't doing anything. I don't know what her problem is, but she is starting to bug me.

**Nicky-**Yay, I did good!

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

"Okay, the fence is just about finished," Nathaniel announced as Brett put together the last bits.

Suddenly, a sack fell down into the center of the camp. It was dripping red. Roquette and Tina paled at the sight.

"Dinner," Freyda declared as she dropped down.

"Oh…um…that's…" Tina stuttered.

"Here," Freyda grunted as she handed over a massive tree branch with apples clinging to it.

"Oh, thank you, Freyda, that's very thoughtful," Tina said.

"So, how is the fire coming?" Nathaniel asked.

"Slow and steady," Tina said.

"I'm sorry, I really am trying," Roquette said in her timid voice.

"Oh my god, you people seriously haven't got that yet?" Sally scoffed as she came over to investigate.

"Well, it's not like you've been helping," Tina scoffed.

Sally flicked her cigarette into the pile of sticks. It instantly burst into flames.

"There, I helped," Sally said.

"Well…you're still despicable," Tina retorted.

"Hooray!" Lindsay exclaimed as she returned. "You guys did it. I knew you could! That means that you all get to stay!"

The team cheered together.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sally-**Just another reason to keep me over those two prudes.

**Nathaniel-**Good work, Sally, you've prolonged your stay. But let's see her do that again…for the next two months.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

Destiny and Dante were just finishing up putting the last stones in order.

"Hm not bad," Dante said.

"Could be better though," Destiny grunted. "Be sure to work on that for next time."

"Yes, fearless leader," Dante said as he rolled his eyes.

Rexx and Percy returned with handfuls of various berries.

"Hey guys, dinner is served," Rexx exclaimed. "Sorry, it's not exactly a feast of the god's but…it'll do."

"And how about the fire?" Dante asked.

"It shall be ready soon enough," Bronwyn declared. "Just as soon as I found the last compound that I need."

Over in the background, Mia was starting a fire of her own. She rubbed two sticks together until she had a flame going.

"No worries, guys, I got it," she exclaimed.

No one seemed to hear here.

"Guys, hello, we did it," Mia exclaimed. "We're immune."

"Found it," Bronwyn declared as she placed a final leaf on the pile.

Instantly it burst into a blue flame. Everyone started to clap for Bronwyn.

"Good work, perhaps you're not as useless as I thought," Destiny said.

"But I…I already…" Mia sighed to herself.

"Good work, guys," Courtney exclaimed. "Not that I ever had any doubts, of course. You'll be safe tonight."

The team cheered. Although, Mia's cheer was somewhat less enthusiastic.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**I'm still not impressed. Saying things like "not bad" and "good enough" is just saying that you're not strong enough to reach for excellence. Next time I want my team to actually aim for the gold, and not just "good enough."

**Mia-**What do I have to do to get these people to notice me!?

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

"Hey, how's it going?" Nile said as he came over to Linda.

"Oh, how come you're not helping Leslie anymore?" Linda asked.

"She said I could do more help just by leaving it to her," Nile replied. "What happened to Lance?"

"…Sort of the same thing," Linda laughed.

"Woohoo!" Lance cheered from out on the waves.

"Well, how about that fire?" Nile asked.

"I think it's coming," Linda said.

"Maybe I could give you a hand," Nile offered.

He took one rock from Linda and began scraping it against hers.

"Okay, let's try this together," he said. "One…two…three!"

Both of them brought their rocks together. Sparks flew and the fire came to life.

"We did it!" Linda cheered.

"Good job, Nile," Darla exclaimed as she came out from behind. "I always knew that you could do it."

"Heh, thanks," Nile said as Darla dragged him away. "What can I say? I'm a man of many skills."

Linda sighed to herself as the two left her with the fire.

"There, the fence is done," Leslie declared. "No thanks to the rest of you."

"But we're still going to need food," Linda said.

"Please don't tell me you didn't send anyone to get food," Leslie groaned. "Do you people not think!?"

"But there is food," Azazel said from behind Linda.

"Wha!" Linda exclaimed as she turned around.

"It's inside," Azazel said.

Linda entered the cabin to find an assortment of lush fruit laid out.

"How…" she exclaimed.

"Who cares how? The important thing is that we did it," Darla exclaimed.

"Yes, you did, guys," Trent said as he returned. "Congratulations, you are safe tonight."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Linda-**Nile and Darla go very well together. I'm sure they'll be a perfect match (she sighs.)

**Leslie-**We got by, just barely. And I'm the one who was doing all the major work. I almost wish that we had lost so I could kick some of these morons out of here.

**Azazel-**Yes, I got the food, but I don't care for attention. What matters is that it got done, not who did it.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

The fence was still only half finished and BonBon had still only managed to catch the one fish which was now roasting over Nicky's fire.

"Uh, I hate to break it to you guys," DJ sighed, "but all the other teams have finished."

"Damn, crap, f**k!" Vince shouted as he began kicking the sticks of the fence.

"You'll be seeing Chris at the Dock of Shame tonight," DJ said. "And you'll be voting someone out."

"Well, someone had to lose first," Robyn remarked. "But don't worry; losing first isn't necessarily a bad thing. It's around your second loss in a row when you have to start being worried."

"We still have to vote someone off, though," BonBon pointed out.

"Cut some filler and be done with it, there's plenty of expendables on this team," Robyn remarked.

Meanwhile, Vince had sat down on a rock and sighed to himself.

"Hey, are you alright?" Trevor asked.

"I'm just nervous," Vince sighed. "I really blew it, didn't I? Everyone's gonna hate me."

"Hey, you have no need to fret," Trevor said. "Robyn did absolutely nothing today and everyone saw that. I don't care what her book says, she is going home."

"Yeah, let's show her," Vince said with a grin.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Johnny-**So, we lost…guess that means I could be going home. Or not. I dunno.

**Nicky-**Aw, I'm sad now. I don't want to vote for my new friends…toot toot.

**Robyn-**Eh, I saw it coming.

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

The Underdogs United had walked further along the beach until they came to the dock where Chris was waiting for them. They sat down at the array of stumps and waited for him to begin.

"Welcome, Underdogs, to the very first elimination of Uber Drama Island," Chris exclaimed. "You sure are living up to your name."

"Can't say we didn't try…well, most of us," Trevor remarked.

"Anyways, if you are safe I will give you a marshmallow," Chris explained. "But if you do not receive a marshmallow you must walk to Dock of Shame, take the Boat of Losers, and never come back. Ever."

"Except that someone will be coming back," Robyn said. "They won't win, but they'll be back."

"Actually no," Chris said. "No returnees whatsoever this time. If you're out, you're out."

"Hm, a twist…luckily not one that affects my overall plan," Robyn said.

"Now, let's get started," Chris said. "The first marshmallow goes to…BonBon!"

BonBon caught her marshmallow happily.

"Also safe," Chris said. "Nicky…"

"Johnny!"

"Trevor!"

This just left Vince and Robyn.

"Vince, Robyn, one of you will have the honour of being the first boot of the season," Chris said.

"Chris, it's cute that you're trying to build up the suspense, but we all know that I'm the one getting the marshmallow," Robyn said. "So, would you mind handing it over?"

"Oh, shut up, b**ch!" Vince shouted. "You are the most annoying, smug, prick ever! There is no way that I'm leaving before you."

"Yes, Vince, we get it, you're OTTN, there's no need to keep reminding us," Robyn said dryly.

"What!? I'll show you OTTN!" Vince shouted.

"Guys, guys, can you just let me do this?" Chris said. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Robyn…and it pains me to say it."

"Told ya so," Robyn said smugly.

"What!?" Vince screamed. "How dare you people choose her over me!? I oughta beat the crap outta every single one of you!"

"Okay, Vince, it's time to go," Chris said as he grabbed the boy and dragged him down the dock.

He tossed him into the Boat of Losers and watched as he was carried away.

"Underdogs, you have made your first elimination," Chris said. "Let's hope you're not back too soon. For now, you may return to your cabin—er, boat."

The five remaining members got up and headed back.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Robyn-**The first boot is always someone loud and negative…who does that remind you of? Here's a hint: Vince!

**Vince-**Robyn, you are stupid and I hate you!

**Trevor-**Sorry, Robyn, but this game isn't played by books, it's played by hard work.

**BonBon-**Vince called me, and I quote, 'a fat cow,' you expect me to take that.

**Johnny-**I vote for Vince…I guess.

**Nicky-**So sorry, Vince, but I'm in an alliance and Robyn says you need to go. Bye-bye.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And that does it for the first episode of Uber Drama Island," Chris exclaimed. "We've gotten down to 22…23 if you want to count that intern who's deluded herself into believing she's actually on the game. Are the Underdogs United fated to keep on losing, or will Robyn's book smarts be enough to keep them in? Will Destiny get her team up to perfection, or is she just carving her own downfall? And who will be the next person eliminated? Find out next time on Uber…Drama…Island!"

_Author's Notes: And there goes Vince. My intention with him was to have deconstruction of the typical one note first boot. To most people on his team, Vince just was Mr. Angry, but as we saw, he was aware of this and really did want to avoid it. Unfortunately, this is where his story ends. Sorry to anyone who liked him, but I thought it worked well for him._


	3. It's down to the very slow wire

_Author's Note: Hello again. Progress is slowing down a bit now that classes are beginning again, but I'm still going to try to get in some work on my fics whenever I can. I'm just going to write for whatever inspires me and right now, that's Uber Drama Island. Plus I've made the decision to include team lists and boot order at the end of my chapters so it's easier to keep track._

Courtney, Lindsay, DJ, and Trent sat on the Dock of Shame together.

"Hey guys," DJ greeted. "Chris is busy at the moment, so we're filling in to do the recap."

"Last time," Trent said, "24 new campers broke off to form four teams of six. One matched for each of us."

"Yay, my team is the best!" Lindsay cheered.

"Please," Courtney scoffed. "My team is clearly going to dominate."

"I wouldn't count out Underdogs United, yet," DJ said. "They may have lost Vince last night, but I think they're headed for a comeback."

"Okay, guys, let's focus," Trent said. "So, Lindsay, why don't you tell us about your team?"

"Oh yeah, it's a bunch of really nice people," Lindsay exclaimed. "Except Sally…And Freyda…And Nathaniel…And Roquette…Okay, it's got Tina and she's nice."

"I…see," Trent said. "What about you, Court?"

"My team is clearly made up of champions, hence the name," Courtney boasted. "Destiny is going to lead them to victory, and with Bronwyn's superior brain, there's going to be no stopping them."

"And you, Deej?" Trent continued.

"It's an…odd mix," DJ said. "Robyn seems to know the game pretty well, though. That book of hers might just hold the key to victory."

"And as for my team," Trent said, "it's a bit of a mixed-bag. Linda seems really nice, but Leslie seems really mean. Hopefully we'll get through without too much conflict."

"Anyways," Courtney said. "For this episode, the campers are getting settled into their new homes and the game starts to take shape. We have another challenge and another elimination so keep watching Uber…Drama….Island!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Underdogs United)

Trevor had gotten up early and was currently trying to catch some more fish. He already managed to catch a couple and was working on collecting a full meal.

"Hey, whatcha up to?" BonBon asked as she stepped out of the boat and onto the sand.

"Oh, I was just working on catching some breakfast," Trevor said. "We barely had enough last night."'

"Yeah, I guess that was my fault," BonBon remarked. "Sorry about that, I'm no master fisher."

"No worries," Trevor replied. "I think we'll be fine."

"So, tell me, Trevor," BonBon said. "What's your story?"

"Oh, you know…this and that," Trevor said with a sly grin.

"Ooooh, sounds exciting," BonBon exclaimed. "Something secret, eh?"

"You could say that," Trevor said with another grin.

Meanwhile, on the boat, Nicky had put together a set of binoculars using hollow branches and glass that he had unscrewed from a window.

"Ooh, ooh, lemme see," he exclaimed as he twisted the sticks to focus.

"What are you looking at?" Robyn asked.

"It's…BonBon and Trevor!" Nicky announced. "They're talking."

"Hm, really now?" Robyn asked. "Well, let them talk, we've got the majority and…according to my book…the only thing that can stop us now is if someone flips, and that's not happening?"

"You're sure?" Nicky asked.

"Yes," Robyn said. "Because as of this moment I am forbidding either of you from speaking to them. There, problem solved."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Trevor-**So, it turns out I picked the wrong guy to side with and I may be in the minority now. However, BonBon seems friendly enough and I think I'm working her over.

**BonBon-**Yeah, Nicky and Johnny are cute, but they're a little too…plain vanilla for my taste. Trevor, now he sounds a bit more fascinating.

**Robyn-**Tonight was actually quite favorable for me. Being in the bottom two just means that I've allowed people to get invested into me, I'm sure to go onto a long and successful plot now. I've taken all the precautions so I know nothing's catching me off guard.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

Nathaniel had left the cabin and was journeying out into the forest.

"Hello, Freyda," he called. "Are you out here?"

Suddenly, Nathaniel's ankle was caught in a snare and he was hoisted upside down, hanging from a branch.

"What are you doing in my territory?" Freyda asked as she slid down from a tree.

"I just wanted to talk is all," Nathaniel said. "Perhaps you could let me down?"

"Hmph," Freyda grunted as she left Nathaniel fall back to the ground. "Well, talk."

"Look, I'd like you in my alliance," Nathaniel said. "I've already got Brett, if you join, we'll be the three strongest on this team all united."

"I'm not interested in an alliance," Freyda said. "If you want to vote out the weakest, good, but don't bother me."

"Hey, Freyda, how's breakfast coming?" Tina asked as she arrived with Roquette and Brett in tow.

"What?" Freyda asked.

"Well, you did such a good job at getting food last night, I thought you'd be perfect for breakfast duty too," Tina explained. "I would have told you, but…you weren't in the cabin at all last night. Very irresponsible behavior, but I can overlook it if you put together a nice meal."

Freyda grumbled to herself before climbing up her tree again. She kicked down several piles of fruit.

"Thanks, Freyda, you're the best," Roquette exclaimed.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Tina asked.

"No," Freyda grunted from her nest in the trees. "I already ate."

As the other four on the ground began eating, Nathaniel gathered them into a huddle.

"Alright, guys, let's make a deal," Nathaniel said. "Unless Sally starts helping out, then she doesn't get any share of the food. She can her own meals if that's the way she's going to act."

"That sounds a bit harsh," Tina said. "But some lessons need to be harsh. Sally certainly hasn't been a teamplayer, so I agree."

"What's for breakfast?" Sally groaned as she came to join the group.

"Nothing for you," Nathaniel said. "You can find your own breakfast."

"Whatevs," Sally scoffed. "I've starved myself for weeks to get this figure, a few more won't hurt."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Freyda-**As far as I'm concerned the only food you deserve is what you've caught and killed yourself. Everyone else on this team is just freeloading off of me. But if that's going to keep me in, then so be it.

**Nathaniel-**I don't want people to just want Sally gone, I want them to despise her. Every chance I get, I'm going to remind them why she needs to be ostracized, so when the time comes to vote there is only one name in everybody's head.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

Destiny had gathered everyone into a group together. Well, everyone except Mia, but she was sitting off to the side.

"Okay, first order of business," Destiny said. "How's are food doing?"

"Not well," Dante said as he held out some berries. "The summit of a mountain really isn't the ideal area for finding food."

"Well, we're going to have to do something," Destiny said, "because I want my team to be fully nourished so that nobody is lacking in the challenges. And that brings us to point number two. I want to be clear of who will be leaving if we lose. I feel that the weakest link is still Bronwyn."

"I disagree," Bronwyn replied. "My extreme intelligence correlates at nearly a perfect '1' with my poor physical strength. Whereas the males periphery to me cannot display such a balance."

"Look, if you want to prove yourself, enough with the technical babble and win this challenge for us!" Destiny exclaimed. "I expect no less of the best from any of you."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**I'm not the kind of person who plays with alliances. The strong win and if they don't, it's because someone weak is holding them back, so you cut them out.

**Dante-**Well, Destiny's strategy isn't at all full of holes. If she wins challenges for us, I'll go along with her, but if she gets overbearing I won't have any problem voting her out. I don't think there's anyone on this tribe who respects her as much as she does.

**Rexx-**Destiny is pretty amazing. She knows how to take charge and…just between you and me, she's kinda hot. I really respect her.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

Nile, Leslie, Linda, and Darla had all gathered together to eat some of the fruit that Azazel had brought for them the day before.

"Okay, everyone, I have an announcement to make," Darla exclaimed. "I was doing a lot of thinking last night, and I have graciously decided to take the position of leader for this tribe."

"Perhaps we should hold a vote," Linda suggested.

"Well, I thought about that," Darla said. "But then I realized that it would be a colossal waste of time because you'd all vote for me anyway."

"Hah, where I come from the only way you become a leader is by displaying her strength," Leslie spat. "I could take you in a fight any day."

"Ew, fighting is dirty," Darla scoffed. "I think it would be easier if we just skipped that."

"Ugh, I'm outta here," Leslie growled as she got up to leave.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be a great leader, Darla," Nile said.

"Of course I will," Darla replied. "Now, where's Lance, I'd like to tell him the good news."

"Where do you think?" Nile chuckled as he gestured out to the lake were Lance was surfing. "That's all he does out here."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Leslie-**The only person who deserves to be leader on this team is me. As soon as I rope in some of those guys I will take power and then I'll show Darla. She's the kind of girl who deserves to get whacked in the back of the head and dumped off a cliff…in fact, I should try to do that sometime.

**Nile-**When dealing with pretty girls the best thing to do is just tell them what they want to hear. I don't really care what kind of a leader Darla is, as long as I've got her on my side, I'm that much safer.

**Lance-**I just came here to surf, I don't care about anything else.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

The team was eating some of the fish they had finished cooking. DJ approached from the forest and waved to his group.

"Hey guys," DJ greeted. "Are you ready for the next challenge?"

"I guess," Johnny said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah, bring it on!" BonBon exclaimed. "We ain't losing this time, we're gonna show everyone."

"Yeah, that's the spirit," DJ said. "You'll have to just follow me to it."

With that the team got up and followed DJ into the woods.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

"Hi guys!" Lindsay exclaimed. "Is everyone ready for the next challenge?"

"No, but not like anyone cares," Sally scoffed.

"Ignore her," Nathaniel said. "We're ready."

"Hooray!" Lindsay cheered. "Just follow me!"

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

Courtney climbed up to the summit where she found the team waiting.

"Ready for the next challenge?" Courtney asked.

"We're always ready," Destiny declared. "And we're going to win again."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from my team," Courtney replied.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

"Woohoo!" Lance exclaimed as he leapt back to the sand.

The group had gathered around as Trent return.

"Morning everyone," Trent greeted. "You all here?"

"Hang on," Linda said. "Wasn't there another guy, with long black hair?"

"I'm right here," Azazel said as Linda turned around to realize he was right next to her.

"Oh, I…hi," Linda said in surprise.

"So, is it time for the challenge?" Nile asked.

"Hang on…hang on…" Trent said as he looked at his watch. "…okay, now it's nine o'clock."

"Chris has you on a tight schedule?" Nile asked.

"No, I just wanted to make sure it was nine before we left," Trent said. "It's kinda my lucky number…did I mention that already?"

* * *

(The forest)

The four teams had gathered in the forest where Chris was waiting. They looked up to see a complicated obstacle course strung up high in the treetops.

"Welcome, everyone," Chris exclaimed. "Welcome to today's challenge."

"That looks…kinda dangerous," Tina noted.

"Obviously," Chris said. "It wouldn't be any fun if it wasn't dangerous."

"But it's not really," DJ assured everyone. "I made sure we had nets to catch anyone who fell."

"Thank you for ruining the suspense," Chris grumbled. "But let's get on with the instructions. This is a race in tag team style. There are six obstacles to get past, at the end of each obstacle there is puzzle you must solve to receive a key, with that key you can unlocked your next partner who will run the next course. Now, Underdogs United and Courtney's Champion's both have five members."

"Um, actually Chris, we have six," Mia exclaimed.

"You still here, intern?" Chris groaned. "Fine, if you want to be a sport and help out Courtney's Champions you can."

"Thanks, except…I'm not an intern!" Mia shouted.

"What!? That's totally unfair, why don't we get an intern to help us out?" Robyn exclaimed.

"Because I say so," Chris said. "Underdogs United whoever is last will have to run two obstacles. You will have to solve the puzzle and unlock the cage, even though there's no one inside. Understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, let's get into positions," Chris said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**It's time to show that we're more than just underdogs. We're gonna win this thing!

**Sally-**I have to do stuff now? Lame.

**Destiny-**Everyone had better pull their weight on my team. I will not accept any less than first place. I don't care that second and third are also immune, it's the principle that counts.

* * *

(Later)

The 23 contestants had climbed up to the staggering heights of the obstacle course. Chris and the veterans all watched on the ground.

"Okay, guys, are we ready to begin?" Chris asked.

Mia, Linda, Sally, and Trevor were all standing on the first platform.

"The first course is simple enough," Chris said. "You'll just need to cross this shaky bridge to get to the next tree. Once there you'll climb the ladder where you'll find your first key. All you need to do is pull on this pulley until the key is in reach."

"And don't worry about the height," DJ added. "Like I said, there are nets that'll catch up."

"However," Courtney said. "If you fall, you will have to go back to the start of your obstacle."

"Campers ready?" Chris exclaimed. "Go!"

Mia and Trevor took a strong lead as they began running across the bridges. They found that they were indeed quite loose and shaky.

"Whoa," Trevor exclaimed as he swayed from side to side.

"Don't look down," Mia told herself. "Focus on your goal."

Linda was taking a slower approach and was tentatively stepping out onto the bridge. She moved with one baby step at a time. Sally wasn't even bothering to run.

"And they're off!" Chris exclaimed. "Taking the lead, it's Trevor and that girl whose name I can't be bothered to remember. Linda is falling behind, but she's still not last thanks to Sally."

"Sally, come on!" Tina shouted from the cage.

"Gimme a sec," Sally said before breaking out into a fit of coughing.

Trevor was starting to pull ahead of Mia by now.

"Oh no you don't," Mia exclaimed as she tried to pick up the pace.

However, she stumbled due to the shakiness and ended up putting more distance between herself and Trevor.

"Oh my, this is quite frightening," Linda remarked nervously as she continued to move with a cautious pace.

Trevor had reached the ladder by now and was quickly climbing up. Mia was hot on his heels though. Trevor arrived at the next level and quickly grabbed onto the rope.

"Yeah, go, Trevor!" DJ cheered. "You show'em."

Mia grabbed a rope of her own and began tugging.

"Got it!" Trevor exclaimed as he grabbed the key.

He quickly turned to the row of cages behind him and found Johnny. He slid the key in and set the boy free.

"Go, Johnny!" he exclaimed.

"You're the boss," Johnny said as he started to run.

Linda was about halfway across the bridge now and Sally was just starting.

"For the next course," Chris explained. "Campers will have to walk a tightrope to reach their goal. Once there, they will be faced with a tube. Using a string they must pull the key through the various shaped holes in the tube until it's in there hand."

Johnny was starting to carefully cross the line, but by now Mia had gotten her key and freed Rexx.

"Go for it," she exclaimed.

Rexx nodded and took off. Soon he was carefully making his way across the tightrope and gaining on Johnny. Back on the bridge, Linda was just about to reach the end, while Sally was holding her head and slowing down.

"Oh, this swaying is not making me feel good," she moaned before stumbling over and landing in the net.

"Sally!" Tina groaned as she slapped her face.

Johnny and Rexx were about equal on the tightropes now. Then Rexx got an idea.

"Say, Johnny, would it be too much to ask you to slow down?" Rexx asked.

"Okay," Johnny said as he slowed his pace and allowed Rexx to pass.

"What? No!" Robyn shouted from her cage. "Johnny, don't let him get away like that!"

"Yes, ma'am," Johnny said as he picked up the pace again.

"I'd just really like to win, is all," Rexx replied to Johnny. "So, I'd appreciate it if you could give me a little room."

"If you want," Johnny said, once again slowing down.

"No, don't listen to him!" Robyn shouted. "He's not even on our team."

"Just listen to your heart!" DJ exclaimed.

Johnny looked down at him and shrugged.

"Never mind!" DJ exclaimed. "Win!"

"Yes sir," Johnny replied before speeding up again.

All this had allowed Rexx to take the lead by now, though. Meanwhile, Linda had reached the pulley and was working on retrieving the key.

"Got it!" she exclaimed.

She then turned to Lance and set him free.

"Thanks, dudette," Lance exclaimed before chasing after the other two boys.

Sally had just gotten back on the bridge by now and was once again moving at a slow pace.

"Err," Tina growled.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Tina-**I mean, I'm all for safety and normally I would never advocate running over a rickety bridge, but in this case, it would be safer for Sally to do so, because if we lose, our team is going to kill her.

**Robyn-**I have positioned myself in the perfect role. Not first, not last, just right in the middle. So if we lose, no one will blame me.

**Johnny-**Rexx seemed like he really wanted to win, I thought I'd help him out…but Robyn sounded like she really wanted me to win too. Oh well.

* * *

Lance was making quick progress along the rope and had soon caught up with Johnny.

"Whoa, you're good at that," Trent remarked.

"Heh, it's just like surfing," Lance said. "All about balance."

Rexx had arrived at the tube by now and was working on pulling the key out.

"Come on, work with me," he grunted as he tried to fit the key through the pipe.

By this time Sally was halfway across the bridge and still not picking up the pace.

"Sally, you're going to have to go a little faster," Tina groaned.

"You want me to fall again?" Sally retorted.

"Well, I wouldn't mind seeing that," Tina remarked. "But we're really falling behind. We're not going to have a chance if you don't pick it up."

Lance and Johnny were gaining on Rexx, but the boy was able to grab his key before either of them arrived.

"Yes!" he exclaimed as he ran to free Percy.

"Ah, the release my caged wings," Percy exclaimed as he stepped out. "And step upon freedom's—"

"Fancy talk later, winning challenge now," Rexx ordered.

Percy nodded and headed to the third obstacle.

"For this part," Chris said, "the campers will have to grab these ropes and swing across. They will have to swing between ropes until they reach the next platform. There they will grab a slingshot and shoot that target, causing the key to be lowered."

Percy grabbed a rope and began to swing. He tried to reach the next rope, but slipped and fell to the net.

"I fall upon the thorns of life, I bleed," Percy exclaimed dramatically. "Shelley said that."

Johnny and Lance were working on the tube puzzle by now.

"This is hard," Lance remarked. "It's not at all like surfing."

Johnny was having better luck, though and managed to grab his key. He quickly ran to Robyn and set her free.

"Time to shine," Robyn exclaimed as she stepped out.

Meanwhile, Sally was slowly working on pulling the first key over.

"Come on, come on, come on," Tina urged.

Sally grabbed the key and set Tina free.

"I hope you realize how much I'm doing for you," Sally remarked.

Tina immediately burst into a sprint as she scurried across the tightrope. At this time, Robyn and Percy were both grabbing onto ropes. They swung across and both managed to make it to the second rope. As they moved, Robyn got an idea. She swung from side to side and delivered a kick to Percy. She knocked him down to the net.

"Did you see that!?" Courtney exclaimed.

"Yes, I did," Chris said. "And?"

"Grrr," Courtney growled in frustration.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Robyn-**I know that I already had a strong distance ahead of the other teams, but that's the thing about Total Drama challenges, the tables can turn at any time. I want to make sure I have as strong a lead as possible so that doesn't happen.

**Percy-**That hurt. I'm not even in the mood to write a poem about it.

**Tina-**The challenge is all but lost for us, and it's only the first course. But I'm not going to give up now. Giving up is never the answer!

* * *

Lance had finally gotten a key and turned to free Azazel.

"Go get'em, shady dude," Lance said.

"That I shall," Azazel said as he quickly moved along the platform.

He grabbed a rope and skillful leapt between them. Robyn had reached the end by now and had grabbed a slingshot. She held it up and fired awkwardly. She missed the target. She fired again and missed again.

"Arg," she grumbled as she kept trying.

Azazel landed gracefully next to her. He picked up a slingshot, aimed, fired. He got a bulls-eye and lowered the key.

"No," Robyn pouted.

Further back, Tina had arrived at the tube puzzle.

"Oh good, I've done games like this before," she exclaimed as she began working with it.

Azazel approached the third set of cages and freed Nile.

"Awesome work," Nile said. "Now, before I go, there's one thing I'd like to do."

He hopped over to Robyn and shoved her over, just as she was about to hit the target.

"That was for that cheap move you pulled on the ropes," Nile said. "Now, catch you later."

"Oh come on, just worry about your own team," Robyn snapped.

She began firing again with more fury, still to no success. Percy arrived behind her. He picked up a slingshot and hit her in the back of the head.

"Revenge is a dish best served…with pain," Percy said as he stepped forward and began firing at the target.

Tina had gotten a key and freed Nathaniel.

"You've got some catching up to do," she remarked.

"I'll do what I can," he said as he took off for the ropes.

"This challenge just keeps switching up," Chris narrated. "Team Less Than Three have taken the lead while Nile, while Underdogs United is losing ground due to Robyn's inability to hit the target."

"Shut up," Robyn snapped. "I'm working on it."

Percy managed to hit a target and grab a key for himself.

"Sweet victory," he exclaimed. "I am no stranger to thee."

Percy ran to the cages and freed Dante.

"About time," Dante grunted.

Robyn was getting frustrated now as Nathaniel was coming up from behind. Meanwhile, Nile had reached the next obstacle.

"For this obstacle," Chris said, "the campers will have to run along these balls. However, they are loose meaning that they tend to spin when you put weight on them. Once they get across that, they'll have to use twigs and sap to put together a pole long enough to reach the key hanging out there."

"I can do this," Nile said as he leapt to the first ball.

However, he wasn't prepared for the slippery, spinning surface and stumbled down to the net.

"That was a practice," he said.

Dante had also arrived and was making better progress than Nile had. However, he still slipped near the middle and fell down to the net.

"Nice fall," Nile chuckled.

"Still did better than you," Dante shot back.

Robyn was finally able to hit the target and grab a key. She ran to the cage and freed BonBon.

"Booyakasha!" BonBon exclaimed. "Time to regain our lead."

Nathaniel wasn't far behind, though. With a strong shot from his slingshot he hit the target and grabbed his key. He quickly made his way to the cage and freed Freyda.

"Oh, things are getting close now," Chris said. "Each team still need to cross the spinning balls though."

Freyda began scaling the tree and flung herself over the obstacle using vines and branches.

"…but apparently not if you're Freyda," Chris added.

"She can't do that!" Courtney shouted.

"Wait, I'm confused," Lindsay said. "I thought she just did."

"There's no rule against it," Chris said.

Freyda then clambered along the branches until she could grab her key. She slid back to the platform and unlocked Roquette.

"Just like there's no rule against that," Chris said. "Team Less Than Three take a HUGE lead after their poor start."

"Yay, good job, Freyda!" Lindsay cheered.

Dante and Nile had both climbed out from the net by now and we're ready to try again at the ball course.

"Outta the way, boys!" BonBon exclaimed as she shoved them back down into the net.

With that she began hopping across the course herself.

"Wow, Deej, your team sure is playing cutthroat," Trent noted.

"Heh…what can I say," DJ said awkwardly.

Roquette was climbing up a ladder and came to a platform that just led to a huge gap.

"For this obstacle," Chris said, "the campers will have to dive off of the platform and land in that large funnel there. Once they slide down they fill find a chamber filled with boxes, only four of which hold keys. They'll have to use axes provided to smash them open and find their keys."

"You can do it, Rocket!" Lindsay cheered.

"It's Roquette," the girl corrected before leaping off the platform.

She just missed the funnel just barely and landed in a net.

"Dang it," she sighed as she climbed back up to try again.

BonBon had made it across the ball course by now and began working on getting the key. She found two containers set up in front of her, one filled with twigs and one filled with sap.

"Okay, just like arts and crafts class," she said as she went to work.

The boys were catching up to her. Dante managed to reach the platform, while Nile slipped again and fell back down to the net. BonBon's stick wasn't working out very well. She clumsily stuck the twigs together and many of them ended up snapping as she tried to force them together.

"Masterful work," Dante said sarcastically as he went to work.

BonBon finished her pole and was reaching it out to try and snag her key.

"Come on, come on," she said.

The pole snapped and fell.

"Crap," she grumbled.

She then went back to work. Dante, on the other hand, had created a pole smoothly. He fit together the twigs with skill and managed to make a sturdy stick. He stuck it out and reached the key. He pulled it and grabbed it. He then turned to free Bronwyn.

"Commendable work," Bronwyn said as she was freed.

After several more tries, Roquette was finally able to land in the funnel. She slid down and landed in a large wooden room. The final four cages awaited her as well as rows and rows of boxes.

"Well, better get started," Roquette remarked as she picked up an axe.

Bronwyn meanwhile had also reached the platform.

"Hm," she said as she seemed to examine her surroundings. "Wind resistance…altitude…x axis versus y axis…yes, yes."

Nile had reached the pole making station and was now racing with BonBon. The large girl had managed to put together a sturdier, but still rough, pole.

"Come on, baby, work this time," she said as she stuck the pole out.

She grabbed the key and pulled it in eagerly.

"Yes, score one for BonBon!" she cheered.

She rushed over to the cages and freed Nicky.

"Super!" Nicky cheered. "Also…I managed to make a little surprise…Ka-Poof!"

He tossed a pair of vials on the ground which exploded into a thick cloud of dust.

"Ah! My eyes!" Nile cried.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Trevor-**I noticed the guys on my team are really playing hardball today. I think we're just determined to prove that we're not just losers.

**Nicky-**Crushed pinecones, a few rocks, and little sap for the extra boom and then…Ker-splosion!

**Leslie-**Great, now we're in last place. Only my pathetic team could take a lead like that and screw it up.

* * *

Roquette had grabbed an axe and was having difficulty breaking through the crates.

"Come on, what are these made of?" she grunted as she swung the axe again.

She managed to dent the wood, but it remained firm.

"Break!" she shouted.

Finally the crate broke only to reveal that it was empty. She looked out at the vast collection of crates in front of her.

"Erg," she groaned.

Bronwyn was next to arrive. The small got up and looked around at her surroundings. She saw the axes and struggled to lift one up. She moved over to one of the crates and swung with all her might. Unfortunately, that wasn't much.

"Come on, stop wasting time!" Destiny snapped from the cage.

"I am working to my full capacity," Bronwyn replied.

Roquette was managing to break through more crates by now, but still had no luck any finding any keys. The next person to arrive was Nicky.

"Great, we're losing our lead," Destiny grumbled. "Hurry it up, we need to take first place!"

Nicky looked around and seemed to be forming an idea. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a pair of stones. He began rubbing them against the side of the axe.

"What are you doing?" Roquette asked.

"You'll see," Nicky replied. "Shing, shing!"

Once he was done, he held the two stones up. They seemed to be gravitated towards a certain box.

"Smash!" he exclaimed as he swung an axe. "Crash!"

The box fell apart and revealed a key.

"Ding, ding!" he cheered.

"Of course, the phenomenon of magnetism," Bronwyn exclaimed. "Perhaps I could borrow those ionically changed minerals."

"Mmm…sorry," Nicky said.

He then opened up the empty cage and started to run for the exit. The chamber was on ground level, so he was able to walk right out onto the ground.

"This is the homestretch," Chris said. "Once they leave the chamber, all they need to is race to the finish line."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**This will not stand. First place must go to my team!

**Bronwyn-**I have excelled in mental challenges, and can cope with physical challenges, yet this challenge is solely founded in luck. I do not approve.

* * *

Nile was still having difficulty snagging the key with his stick. Thanks to Nicky's personal explosives, his eyes were full of dust and painful to open.

"Hurry up, you doofus!" Leslie shouted from her cage. "We're the only team still here."

"I'm trying, I'm trying," Nile said. "Am I close?"

"No!" Leslie shouted.

"Okay, okay, I think I got it," Nile said. "I think I got it."

He managed to pull in the key. He fumbled his way to Leslie's cage and set her free.

"Finally," Leslie exclaimed as she hopped out. "Now, let's see if I can salvage this team from failure."

Leslie rushed up the platform and came to the dive. She leapt and managed to make it into the funnel. She rolled into the chamber and took a quick look around at her surroundings. She grabbed an axe and splintered a box in one strike.

"Wow, scary," Roquette remarked.

Nicky, meanwhile, was coming up to the finish line.

"Is he gonna make it?" Chris exclaimed. "Yes, he makes it!"

"Way to go, Nicky!" DJ cheered. "First place!"

"Woop, woop!" Nicky cheered.

Back in the chamber, Leslie was still smashing her way through crates. In the time that it took Roquette to open one, she could open five. And, all the while, Bronwyn was still working on the one. The miniscule girl had wedged her axe into the wood by now, but was unable to pull it back out.

"Aha!" Leslie exclaimed as she found a key.

She quickly ran over to the cages and freed Darla.

"Splendid," Darla said as she made her way out. "Now it's time to claim victory."

Darla walked slowly and gracefully as she exited the chamber.

"Hi, everyone," she said while waving. "That's right, here I come."

"What are you doing?" Leslie growled. "Hurry up, while we still have the lead!"

"Well, I have to look dignified," Darla replied.

"That's not important," Leslie said "Winning is important!"

"Okay, you've done your job," Darla said. "Now let me do mine…and look good at it."

Bronwyn was now slamming the box against a wall. It began to crack, then split open…only to reveal nothing.

"How dissatisfactory," Bronwyn sighed.

There were much fewer boxes remaining now. Roquette was still working hard to find something.

"Ah, finally!" she exclaimed as she grabbed a key.

"No!" Destiny shouted. "You can't let them get away with this!"

Bronwyn was still struggling with her second crate, though. Roquette made it to the cage and freed Brett.

"Go for it," Roquette said.

Brett took off. He was soon running out in the open. Darla was still walking slowly, pausing several time to flip her hair or wave at everyone. Brett passed her and arrived at the finish line.

"Congratulations, Brett," Chris said. "You've won immunity for Team Less Than Three."

"Hooray!" Lindsay cheered. "Go Brett!"

Darla was still walking at her leisure, and Bronwyn was still having difficulty opening her crate.

"It's down to the very slow wire," Chris remarked.

Bronwyn was finally able to get the crate open and, to her luck, found a key.

"Hurry!" Destiny shouted. "Get over here!"

Bronwyn freed Destiny who bolted off like a rocket. Darla was nearing the finish line, but Destiny was coming up from behind her.

"Darla, you need to run!" Trent said. "If you don't, you'll lose."

"Pff, that's ridiculous, I don't lose," Darla laughed.

However, she did turn around to see Destiny closing in. She picked up the pace to a brisk canter.

"And it's going to be close," Chris said. "Both girls are coming up to the finish line…"

…

…

…

…

…

"Darla crosses and wins for The Fine Nine!"

"Obviously," Darla said as she flipped her hair again.

"Courtney's Champions," Chris said. "What happened?"

"Apparently, we suck," Dante remarked.

"Urgh!" Destiny shouted as she punched a tree.

"Well, you may return to your camp and make your decision on who to vote out," Chris said. "And I'll see you tonight at the Dock of Shame."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**This is not right! I'm not supposed to lose and I'm certainly not supposed to lose on the second challenge. Someone will pay for this.

**Percy-**The cruel hands of failure reach up again, and this time it is I who shall feel the pain.

**Leslie-**That was way too close for my liking. Darla very nearly cost us the challenge!

**Trevor-**Woohoo, from worst to first, it's a good feeling!

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

Once again, Destiny had gathered everyone together.

"Alright, everyone, I want us to go to the Dock of Shame in agreement about who needs to go," Destiny said. "And I think we can all agree that the weakest link is still Bronwyn. If you hadn't wasted so much time with the crates we could have won."

"That particular aspect did not suit my personal fortes," Bronwyn said. "However, elimination me would still be a regrettable error. As you may have observed, my intelligence allowed me to reach the funnel at a fraction of the speed of the other teams."

"FYI, a fraction really isn't that much when it's only a few minutes," Dante scoffed.

"I have further use, I assure you," Bronwyn said. "Dante, however, does not, and is a self-destructive member of our team."

"What are you talking about?" Rexx asked. "Dante did fine today."

"Perhaps, but I have arranged a formula to demonstrate my point," Bronwyn said. "With every negative comment Dante make, moral is lowered at an exponential growth. Judging by this formula, he shall do more damage to this team than I ever will."

"Hey, can I say something?" Mia said.

The others ignored her and kept talking.

"No, of course not," Mia scoffed. "Because apparently I don't exist…I could say whatever I wanted and it wouldn't matter because you don't hear a word I say…Hey, guess what? I'm voting for Destiny…Yeah, that's right Miss Large and In Charge, I'm going against you and voting for you…What are you doing to do about it? Aren't you going to try and stop me? Apparently not, because, despite me telling you right now, you still seem to have no clue!"

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

Courtney's Champions arrived at the dock and sat down on the six stumps.

"Welcome, Champions!" Chris exclaimed. "Or should I say chumps? Because that's more of what you were."

"We are still champions," Destiny declared. "And we will only come back stronger after this."

"Sure, Destiny, if you say so," Chris chuckled. "Okay, let's begin, the first marshmallow goes to…"

"Percy!"

"Ah, sweet salvation!" Percy exclaimed as he received his marshmallow.

"And one for…Rexx."

"Yay!" Rexx exclaimed as he accepted the marshmallow.

"Now, as for you three," Chris said. "Dante, Bronwyn, and Destiny, each of you received one vote."

"Um, what about me, Chris?" Mia asked.

"Ugh, what now, intern?" Chris groaned. "Are you expecting to get a freebie from me? Fine, I happen to have one extra marshmallow to spare, but don't expect this to become a recurring thing. Marshmallows cost money."

With that he tossed a marshmallow to Mia.

"And also safe," Chris continued, "is…Destiny."

Destiny accepted her marshmallow for glaring at the two remaining contestants.

"Dante, Browyn," Chris said. "One of you will be saved tonight, and the other one will go on to be the second person voted out of Uber Drama Island. The final marshmallow of the night goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Dante."

Dante cracked a small smile as he accepted his marshmallow.

"You are making a mistake," Bronwyn said as she got up.

"This isn't a game for children," Destiny said. "And today proved that."

Bronwyn huffed as she got up and walked along the Dock of Shame.

"So long, Bronwyn," Chris said. "We won't be seeing you anytime soon so take care."

With that Bronwyn got on the boat and was taken away.

"As for the rest of you," Chris said. "Congratulations on surviving your first elimination. Let's hope that you can pull it together and survive again next time."

The team got up and headed back to their camp.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

"You!" Leslie spat as she charged at Darla.

"Yes?" Darla said obliviously as she turned around.

Leslie grabbed her by the shoulders and held her up against the wall of the cabin.

"You almost cost us the challenge," Leslie growled. "You will pay for that!"

"Get your hands off of me," Darla said as she struggled.

Leslie shook her violently as she continued to glare at her.

"Hey, let go of her!" Nile exclaimed as he saw the two.

"Or what?" Leslie spat. "She needs to learn a lesson."

"I would suggest you let go," Azazel said, suddenly appearing behind Leslie.

She looked into his fierce eyes and let go.

"Bah, not even worth my time," Leslie said as she stormed off.

"Well, I know who I'm voting for the first chance we get," Nile said as he helped Darla up.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**There's crazy as in 'crazy fan girl' and then there's crazy as in 'Oh my god, she's a crazy psycho!' Leslie definitely falls into the latter. I mean, what's she so worked up about? We didn't even lose. And she's lucky we didn't.

**Leslie-**What the f**k!? They're siding with the b**ch who almost blew the whole challenge for us? I knew this team was a bunch of wimps, but apparently they're a bunch of retards too.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

"You're welcome," Freyda grunted to her team before climbing up into her nest.

"Well, I'd say today went rather well," Tina said. "Aside from the obvious…unpleasantness."

She gestured with her head towards Sally who was smoking under a tree.

"I still can't believe that we managed to get second place, even with her on our team," Brett said.

"We're strong enough to overcome that burden," Nathaniel said. "And just think how much stronger we'll be when she leaves."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they returned to the cabin.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**Today couldn't have gone better if I had planned it myself. Sally proved why she needs to go first, and Freyda proved why she needs to stay. My alliance is safe and my victim is right at the bottom. Perfect.

**Tina-**Sally is the cancer of our team. Which is quite fitting, because she no doubt has cancer herself.

**Roquette-**Wow, with Sally on our team I could have just dropped the whole act and nothing would change. I won't of course, but that's how bad Sally is.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

"Yahoo!" BonBon cheered as she splashed through the water. "We dominated it today!"

"Just goes to show that anything could happen in this game," Robyn said as she headed into the boat.

Trevor found Nicky and slapped him on the back.

"Hey, bud, good work with those dust bombs," Trevor praised. "I think that really helped us out."

"Tha—" Nicky began before covering his mouth.

With his mouth covered he backed away and returned to the boat.

"Okay…that was weird," Trevor said.

"That whole kid is a little weird," BonBon remarked. "I wouldn't worry about it."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nicky-**I almost talked to Trevor! I hope Robyn didn't see that.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

"Okay, I want an explanation!" Destiny demanded as they returned to their camp. "Which one of you ungrateful saps voted for me!"

"Actually, I'll take the blame for that one, Destiny," Mia said.

"Was it you?" Destiny said as she jabbed a finger at Rexx.

"Oh no," Rexx said as he shook his head. "I think you're a great leader. I'd never vote for you over Bronwyn."

"Yeah, uh, Destiny, that was me," Mia repeated.

"How about you?" Destiny glared at Dante.

"Were you the one who insisted that I was bringing this team down?" Dante asked. "No, that was Bronwyn. That's who I voted for."

"Then how about you?" Destiny said as she pointed at Percy.

"Destiny, I voted for you!" Mia shouted. "Yell at me! Notice me!"

Percy just shook his head under Destiny's fierce stare.

"Well then, it must have been Bronwyn," Destiny concluded. "Who knows why she did it, but who knows what goes on in her ridiculous brain?"

"Yeah, that must be it," Mia sighed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mia-**Even people who aren't even here are taking credit for things I did.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Destiny-**Bronwyn today only showed that you are unable to match the strength of the others. I don't care how smart you think you are, if you can't win challenges, it doesn't mean anything to me.

**Dante-**Yeah, Bronwyn, I am bringing this team down exponentially, but the exponent doesn't mean anything if it's zero.

**Mia-**I vote for Destiny. Maybe that'll give her a slap to the face and cause her to notice me.

**Rexx-**Sorry, Bronwyn, you tried, but you just don't fit in here. And honestly, I couldn't understand a word you were saying.

**Percy-**Shall I list the ways you failed us, dear Bronwyn, if I tried I wouldn't know where to begin.

**Bronwyn-**Dante, I apologize, but my formulas do not lie. You are the least valuable asset.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"I guess it seems that kids can't compete on a teens' show," Chris said. "Bronwyn's brain couldn't save her from being voted out. What now lies in store for our four teams? Who's more screwed, Leslie or Sally? Will Courtney's Champions have the same kind of comeback as Underdogs United? Find out when we return with another episode of…Uber…Drama…Island!"

**Teams:**

Underdogs United:

Robyn-The Game Expert

Johnny-The Doormat

Trevor-The Mysterious Guy

BonBon-The Flirt

Nicky-The Tinkerer

_Vince-The Rager_

Team Less Than Three:

Roquette-The Wounded Gazelle

Nathaniel-The Pragmatist

Tina-The Babysitter

Freyda-The Amazon

Brett-The Farm Worker

Sally-The Slut

Courtney's Champions:

_Bronwyn-The Child Prodigy_

Destiny-The Hand-Crafted Champion

Mia-The Space Filler

Percy-The Romantic Poet

Rexx-The Puppydog

Dante-The Sharp-tongued Geek

The Fine Nine:

Leslie-The Gang Leader

Darla-The Diva

Nile-The Teen Star

Linda-The Future Housewife

Lance-The Surfer

Azazel-The Creep

**Voted Out: **Vince, Bronwyn

_Author's Note: And Bronwyn becomes the second boot. I always knew she would have to leave early. I had fun looking up scientific terms of mundane things, but I didn't want to keep doing that for long. So there she goes._


	4. I seem to have punched your head off

"Welcome back to Uber Drama Island," the four veterans exclaimed together.

"Last time," Trent said, "we had a treetop race that kept things interesting."

"I know," Lindsay agreed energetically, "I could, like, never keep track of who was in the lead and who was in last."

"Well, Sally was holding your team back pretty much for the whole first half, Linds," Courtney pointed out.

"So…did my team lose?" Lindsay asked.

"No, luckily Freyda helped Team Less Than Three pull ahead," DJ said. "In the end the order was first place for my team, Underdogs United, second place for Team Less Than Three, Third place for The Fine Nine, and Courtney's Champions came in last."

"Which was a total fluke," Courtney exclaimed. "That challenge was unfair. They weren't prepared. It won't happen again, you can bet on it!"

"Sure, Courtney, if you say so," Trent said. "But at the time, Courtney's Champions had to go to elimination. Destiny suggested Bronwyn, but Bronwyn countered that Dante would be a better choice."

"In the end, though," DJ said, "Destiny pulled through and gave Bronwyn the boot. Poor girl, she seemed sweet enough."

"While I respect her IQ, she was simply too young for the game," Courtney said. "But that was last day, and this day we've got a whole new challenge to get to."

"So keep watching," Lindsay exclaimed, "Oodle Drama Island…or something."

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Underdogs United)

Robyn was up early and searching through the sand. She dug her hands through plants and lifted up rocks.

"Whatcha doing?" Nicky asked from behind her.

"Ah, good morning, Nicky," Robyn said as she turned around. "You see, it occurred to me that I've forgotten a very important variable…idols!"

"Huh?" Nicky asked.

"Chris may have hidden a totem of his head, he did it before," Robyn said. "And whoever holds that is immune from being voted off for one use. I need to make sure that it's in my hands, because if someone else were to get ahold of it, I'd have to drastically change up my plan."

"I'll help!" Nicky exclaimed as he got down on his knees to search with Robyn.

"Say, Nicky, I just had another genius idea," Robyn remarked. "You're good with gadgets, do you think it would be possible to make something that can detect the idol for us?"

"Hmmm," Nicky said as he assumed a thoughtful position. "Yep, no problem, be back in a jiffy, zoom-zoom."

With that he ran into the forest and began putting something together. Meanwhile, Johnny had gotten up and was pacing the sand by himself. Trevor spotted him and pulled him aside.

"Hey, Johnny, I wanted to talk to you," Trevor said.

"Okay," Johnny replied.

"Look, I noticed that you seem to be close with Robyn," Trevor said, "but I think it might be better for you to align with me and BonBon. You see—"

"Okay," Johnny said.

"Wait? That's it?" Trevor said. "You're not going to put up a fight or anything?"

"Would you like me to put up a fight?" Johnny asked.

"No, no," Trevor said. "Happy to have you aboard."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nicky-**Robyn is pretty smart, and I'm kinda smart too. We fit together well. Combined were kinda pretty _really _smart.

**Robyn-**Idols are tricky little rascals. They tend to turn otherwise straightforward boots into surprising eliminations, especially when no one suspects it. I plan to avoid this by finding the idol myself. And, with my skill, I should never need it.

* * *

**Trevor-**Well, that was easier than I thought.

**Johnny-**I can't say 'no.' If I did, people wouldn't like me, and I'd probably get voted off. It's easier just to agree to everything.

(Team Less Than Three)

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**Things are going nicely for me so far. I've got Tina in my web, but I'm thinking I should expand a little more today. After all, who wouldn't love 'Lil Orphan Roquette?'

* * *

Brett was up earliest on his team. He was busy stretching and getting himself warmed up.

"Good morning, Brett," Roquette said in a sweet voice as she approached him.

"Hi," Brett greeted.

"How are you doing today?" Roquette asked.

"Fine," Brett said. "I'm hoping to continue winning the challenges."

"Oh, me too," Roquette said. "I'd hate to vote out any of you nice people."

"Even Sally?" Brett asked.

"Ew, no she's a whore…I mean, she's hor…ible," Roquette said. "So, tell me, Brett, what's your story?"

"Not much," Brett said. "I've lived on a farm my whole life, so I'm always working there. But the million dollars could really help."

"I sure hope you win," Roquette said. "You deserve it more than me, that's for sure."

"I didn't say that," Brett said. "What do you want the money for?"

"Well…this is kind of a secret," Roquette said. "But I've always wanted to have my own art studio. I just love drawing, but daddy thinks it's silly."

"Good luck to you too," Brett said. "Just keep trying, I'm sure you'll be fine."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**Ugh, talk about boring. Seriously, I feel like if he stood still I might start accidentally stapling 'Lost Cat' posters to his face. And, really, an art studio? (burst out laughing) I can't believe he fell for that! Must be the beret.

**Brett-**Roquette seems like a nice gal, but I'm a little worried for her. She seems very fragile and I feel this might not be the best place for her. Still, if she continues to give it her best, I can't fault her on that.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

"Alright, everyone, up and at'em!" Destiny ordered as she flipped the others out of their beds.

"What's going on?" Rexx groaned as he rubbed his head.

"We're taking an early morning run along the mountain trails," Destiny said. "Yesterday's performance was pathetic, it's clear that it's up to me to whip you all into shape."

"Sounds great," Dante said sarcastically. "By the time you're done working us to death, we'll have no energy for the challenge."

"This is not up for debate!" Destiny snapped. "Now get moving!"

Destiny marched everyone out of the cabin and along the trails. Everyone except Mia, that is.

"Hm, forgotten again," she remarked as she got out of bed. "Big surprise."

Mia got up and found herself alone at camp. She sighed to herself, but then got an idea. She grabbed some logs and dragged them over, followed by carrying some rocks. She arranged the rocks, logs, and any nearby stumps to resemble four bodies.

"Hello, everyone, so glad to see you all," Mia greeted the inanimate figures. "Rexx, how are you doing today?"

She placed her arm around a rock that was sitting on top of a stump.

"And Percy, nice to see you're enjoying the whether today," Mia continued as she talked to an upright log.

"And here's Destiny," she said as she walked to a larger log with a small boulder on top.

With a firm punch she knocked the rock right off of its perch.

"Oops, I seem to have punched your head off," Mia remarked.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mia-**Ugh, I'm pissed off at everyone on this tribe for just brushing me aside, but Destiny is the worst. She keeps belting out orders, and won't stop to hear any voice but her own.

**Destiny-**Yesterday was an embarrassment, but I suppose that's what I get for expecting these people to match my superior abilities. They'll never reach my level, but I might be able to strengthen up enough so we don't lose again.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

Leslie grumbled to herself as she marched out of the cabin. She chewed on a fruit and came to a spot on the beach on her own.

"Lousy bunch of wimps," she grumbled while sitting on a rock.

As she sat, she noticed someone watching her from the shadows.

"You, get over here!" Leslie ordered as she grabbed Azazel's arm and pulled him towards her.

"Yes?" Azazel asked.

"Alright, here's the deal," Leslie said. "You join me and together we can take out that brat who's bringing this team down. Then if you're good I might keep you around."

"You're actions have already landed you on the outside of this team," Azazel said. "If you want to survive, I suggest you stop trying to make enemies, and start making some friends."

"I don't need my fortune told, I need to know if you are on my side or not," Leslie said. "Cause if you're not—"

"Then you would be on your own and no doubt eliminated first," Azazel finished for her.

"Just…shut up!" Leslie snapped.

Meanwhile, Darla was bringing Nile over to a small cove.

"Where are we going?" Nile asked.

"Just a little place where we can enjoy some peace together," Darla said. "I really do like you, and I think you're the perfect person to share this sight with."

"How flattering," Nile said.

"Ta-da!" Darla exclaimed as she presented the sunrise over the sea.

"Wow, quite the breathtaking sight," Nile remarked.

"I know the sunrise is quite gorgeous," Darla replied, then giggled, "Oh wait, were you referring to me?"

"I was referring to the sun," Nile said. "But you're something special too."

"And now for the best part," Darla exclaimed.

Nothing happened.

"I said…time for the best part!" Darla said louder.

Again nothing happened.

"It's still very pretty," Nile said.

"No, it has to be perfect!" she snapped.

Darla marched off and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Where are the dolphins!?" she snapped. "I specifically said that there had to be dolphins!"

"Um, yeah," Lance's voice came out from the other end. "The dolphins are…uh, being a bit of a problem…ow!"

"Ugh, I asked you to do one thing, and you ruined it!" Darla shouted. "I hope you're happy!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Azazel-**I have spent much of my time being on the outside, it's where I feel I belong. Leslie, however, does not seem to feel the same way. She shall have to either accept solitude, or change her behaviour. Sadly, I see neither happening soon.

**Darla-**So, I had this perfect romantic moment all planned out. Nile and I would watch the sunrise and he would say something sweet and then dolphins would swim by in unison…but Lance had to ruin that!

**Nile-**Spending time with Darla is good for all my agendas. One, I get a hot girl on my side, two I get an extra vote on my side. It's win-win.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

"Voila!" Nicky exclaimed as he held up a stick with several propellers on it.

"You mean to tell me that this will find idols for me?" Robyn asked with a hint of skepticism.

"Yep yep, without a doubt!" Nicky exclaimed. "You see, when these start spinning real fast, that means you're close."

"Well, let's get started then," Robyn said as she held up the contraption.

The propellers didn't move. She continued to wave it around as she walked through the sand. It never came close to moving.

"Ugh, this is going to be a long process," Robyn sighed.

"Hi, Johnny," Nicky greeted as the other boy approached them.

"Hey guys," Johnny greeted.

"We're looking for idols!" Nicky exclaimed excitedly. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing much," Johnny said. "I talked to Trevor."

"I see…even though I told you not to," Robyn said.

"Oops, I forgot," Johnny shrugged.

"Well, what did he say?" Robyn asked.

"He asked me into his alliance," Johnny said. "And I accepted."

"What!?" Robyn snapped. "No, no, this is exactly what I told you not to do!"

"Oh…right," Johnny said. "So…what should I do?"

"Go back and tell him that you were lying or something!" Robyn ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Johnny said.

Trevor and BonBon meanwhile were talking on their own.

"So, what's new?" BonBon asked.

"I talked with Johnny," Trevor said. "He seems willing to flip to us, and that'll give us the majority…oh look, here he comes now."

"Hello, guys, apparently I was lying when I told you that I would join your alliance," Johnny said with another shrug.

He then turned to return to Robyn.

"Oh yeah, he's so with us," BonBon remarked.

"Attention everyone," DJ said as he arrived at the camp. "Your challenge is starting soon."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Robyn-**This little doohickey doesn't seem to be doing much…but rule number…(checks her book)…72 is never doubt the crazies.

**BonBon-**Yeah, Johnny seems to be a little…odd. But on the plus side, having an alliance of two is a lot more…comfy.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

The majority of the team were enjoying another breakfast of fruit, courtesy of Freyda.

"This had better not be blood on apple," Tina remarked as she held up the fruit.

"Nah, it's just juice from these berries here," Nathaniel assured.

Off to the side, they could see Sally watching them as she smoked her cigarette.

"Ugh, we have got to get rid of her," Tina grumbled. "Before we all choke on her second-hand smoke."

"I'll deal with her," Nathaniel said as he got up.

"'Sup," Sally said as he approached her.

"Sally, you aren't welcome here," Nathaniel said. "Come spread your contamination elsewhere."

"Look, what are you trying to get at?" Sally asked. "I told you, I don't need a tough guy act to impress me."

"I'm not trying to impress you, I'm trying to get us to leave us all alone," Nathaniel said.

"Fine, be that way," Sally said while blowing smoke in his face. "I'll be here when you come around."

"No you won't," Nathaniel said under his breath as he turned away from her.

"Attention, teamie!" Lindsay exclaimed as she stumbled into the camp. "Guess what time it is…go on, guess!?"

"Time for a challenge?" Roquette asked.

Lindsay narrowed her eyes at her.

"Are you psychic or something?" she asked.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sally-**I'll play whatever little game Nathaniel's got going. I know he's not serious about wanting to get rid of me, he can't resist me.

**Tina-**I know we've survived the last two immunity challenges so you might think that we have the advantage, but that's not so, cause Sally is basically worth negative one member.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

The Destiny and the three boys returned from their run, covered in sweat.

"Hm, that wasn't much," Destiny remarked. "But it's a start."

"I think my lungs are shrivelling up as we speak," Dante wheezed out of breath.

"Suck it up, "Destiny scoffed. "No pain, no gain."

As the team split up over the camp again, Rexx pulled Percy aside and sat down on a rock.

"Hey, buddy, can I confess something to you?" Rexx asked.

"Speak your mind and I shall listen my best," Percy said, "And keep your secrets locked in my chest."

"Okay, well, I think I've got a crush on Destiny," Rexx said.

"…Really?" Percy asked, breaking his rhyme.

"I don't know what it is; she's just so…powerful," Rexx said. "I want to say something to her, but I'm afraid if I offend her, she'll go ballistic."

"Even the gentlest of women can become a fierce bear," Percy said. "Which is why you must always speak with care."

"Yeah…and Destiny definitely isn't the gentlest of women…not even top 10," Rexx said. "So, how do you think I should go about this?"

"Why, speak with the voice of the heart," Percy replied. "You know that poetry is the finest art."

"Poetry…yes, I'm sure she'll like that," Rexx said. "I'll get starting on that right now. Thanks buddy!"

"Where do you think you're going?" Courtney exclaimed as she arrived at the camp.

"Oh, I was just…" Rexx began.

"Getting ready for your next challenge?" Courtney said. "Good, because that's coming up right now."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Percy-**Rexx and Destiny? Hm, the universe works in strange ways indeed.

**Rexx-**I gotta do this right. Destiny's so focused on the game that just speaking to her probably wouldn't be the best idea. I've got to melt her heart with one blow.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

"I'm simply saying that the math is there," Azazel said as he paced around Leslie. "You are one, I am one, the others are four."

"Well, then I'll force them over to my side," Leslie snapped.

"Like how you forced me onto your side?" Azazel replied.

"Hey, I could kick your ass if I wanted!" Leslie snapped. "Watch!"

She punched at Azazel, who stepped aside easily. She swiped, and once again, Azazel ducked with easy.

"Look," Azazel said as he pointed behind her. "Here's your chance to try working yourself into the circle, instead of pushing yourself out."

Leslie turned around to see Linda approaching.

"Um, hi," Linda said. "I know the others don't exactly like you, but I didn't want you to feel left out. Since you missed breakfast, I thought you'd like some of the fruit cobbler I made."

"Beat it, I'm not interested in your sympathy," Leslie snapped.

"Oh…well…okay then…if that's what you want," Linda said as she turned around.

"You realize that that might not have been the smartest choice," Azazel said to Leslie.

"She was annoying me, with her high and mighty attitude," Leslie spat. "And besides, she's scrawny, if I'm going to align with someone, it needs to be one of the men…not that they're much better, but it's something."

"Beggars can't be choosers," Azazel said.

"Who you calling a beggar!?" Leslie growled as she shook her fist again.

"It's an expression," Azazel replied.

Meanwhile, Darla had marched down to the water angrily.

"What is the meaning of this!?" she snapped.

Lance was currently being bounced between three playful dolphins.

"Uh…sorry," Lance said. "I don't think they feel like obeying orders."

"Well, make them!" Darla snapped. "Seriously, I'm getting no respect here."

"Um, yeah…I don't think that's going to be possible," Lance said.

"Don't you tell me what is and isn't possible," Darla snapped. "Who do you think you are?"

Darla then marched back to Nile.

"Sorry, technical difficulties," she said. "Don't go anywhere."

"Hello, Niiiiiiiiines!" Trent exclaimed. "It's time for your next challenge."

"Oh, can't you put it off for a bit longer?" Darla asked.

"But then it wouldn't be nine anymore," Trent said. "And we'd have to wait until 9:19…or 9:29."

Darla just rolled her eyes and grumbled as she got up and followed Trent.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Lance-**So, this morning Darla came up to me and was like 'get me some dolphins,' and I was like 'cool, I like dolphins,' but, uh…it was a little harder than I thought.

**Darla-**I've learned that you can't expect people to just respect you for being amazing, you need to demand respect. It's simply the cycle of nature.

**Leslie-**This is not going how I planned it. They are all going to pay for just pushing me aside like that!

**Azazel-**I am helping Leslie only because she seems like she needs my help more than the others. But make no mistake, if she does not improve, I will have no problem with voting for her.

* * *

(The Forest)

"Campers!" Chris exclaimed as the four teams arrived. "Welcome to your next challenge."

"Woo!" Nicky cheered.

"Last time Courtney's Champions lost and voted out Bronwyn," Chris said. "Will it happen again?"

"It had better not," Destiny snapped.

"That was just a fluke," Courtney agreed.

"Or will one of our-so far-unscathed teams get hit this time?" Chris asked.

"Are you kidding?" Darla scoffed. "We're going straight to the merge."

"If you say so," Chris said. "Now, let's talk about today's challenges…Trent, if you'll present the rides."

"Rides?" Nile asked.

"Oh, you guys are going to love these," Trent said.

He revealed four large vans that looked like they came out of a sci-fi movie. They were all painted to match the colours of the team, and each had a weapon on the top.

"Ooooh!" Nicky exclaimed, clearly impressed.

"Yes, for today's challenge, you'll be racing in these," Chris said. "Each of these crafts has five stations, so teamwork in key."

"Yep," Trent continued. "Someone will drive, someone will power the engine, someone will operate the weapons, someone will have to control the gas and brake, and one person will have access to the map and have to direct the others."

"You'll only get through if you all do your jobs together," DJ said. "If one person isn't pulling their weight, it could easily disrupt the whole team."

"We've set up a course for you," Courtney said. "You'll drive through the forest, around the mountain, through the beach, and then back to where you started. The first three teams who reach the end will receive immunity…or if your craft takes too much damage from the weapons, you may be disqualified instantly."

"Good luck everyone!" Lindsay added.

The four teams quickly got into their vehicles.

"When I give the signal," Chris said, "you may begin."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**Teamwork is just one of my many strengths. I will lead us to victory.

**Darla-**As long as everyone does what I say, we'll be find.

**Nicky-**I'm going to have fun with these. Pew-pew!

**Freyda-**Bah, technology. Who needs it?

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

"I call the job that doesn't do anything," Sally said.

"What?" Tina asked.

"There are only five stations," Sally pointed out. "You five can work, I won't."

"Why am I not surprised?" Nathaniel remarked.

"It doesn't matter," Brett said. "We should break up into groups quickly."

"Hey, look at this," Roquette said. "It looks like whoever is powering the battery has to do it by pedalling this stationery bicycle."

"I'll do that," Freyda said. "Seems simple enough."

"I'll take the map," Nathaniel said. "Maybe I'll be able to find some shortcuts."

"And I can drive," Brett said. "Can't be too hard."

"I guess I'll do gas and brake," Roquette said.

"Oh my…that leaves weapons to me," Tina noted. "I don't know if I can condone such violence."

"Don't worry," Brett said. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**Okay, I totally could have handled weapons. Better than that big baby, Tina, that's for sure. But, alas, that wouldn't be the sweet girl thing to do.

**Tina-**Seriously, there's far too much aggression in these challenges. We really need to tone things done for our younger viewers.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

"Ooh, ooh, I want to do the weapons," Nicky exclaimed. "Please, please!"

"Sure," Robyn said.

"Yay, pew pew!" Nicky exclaimed as he ran up to the station.

"I'll take the driving," Trevor said.

"And I'll do directions," BonBon said.

"Johnny would you like to gas and brake?" Trevor asked.

"Okay," Johnny replied.

"And I guess that leaves me to power this thing," Robyn said. "How hard could that be?"

She entered her station and saw the bicycle waiting for her.

"You have got to be kidding me," she groaned.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nicky-**After a few of my adjustments, those teams won't know what hit'em!

**Trevor-**Okay, time to prove that that last win wasn't just a lucky break.

**Robyn-**If I had known that this station required physical work, I would have gladly taken one of the other four. But that's what I get for assuming...stick to the book, Robyn.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

"Okay, everyone, listen up as I assign your stations," Destiny said. "Percy, you don't have much stamina, and you can't speak in normal sentences so powering and navigating are out, I suggest you take gas and brake."

Percy nodded.

"Rexx, you're on navigation," Destiny said.

"Yes ma'am," Rexx said while saluting.

"And Dante, you may not have much, but you proved to have more stamina than these two boys this morning, so I'm putting you on the bike," Destiny said.

"Actually, I think I might be better for navigation," Dante said. "You see, after years of RPGs I happen to have a sense for—"

"Don't question my orders!" Destiny snapped.

"Yeah, get to work," Rexx added.

"And I guess that leaves me to man both the driving and the weapon stations," Destiny said.

"Or, you know, you could let me drive," Mia pointed out.

"You're still helping us out, intern?" Destiny said. "Why don't you give one of the other teams a hand?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I'M ON THIS TEAM!" Mia shouted.

"Look, if you want to drive, fine, I'll take it," Destiny said. "Less work for me to worry about."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**For some reason that intern seems to have a thing for hanging out with our team. I appreciate the extra help, but I don't want anyone saying that I only got as far as I did thanks to interference from the production team. I could do just as good with or without her.

**Dante-**Gee, what's up with Rexx? I mean, I knew Destiny was a bossy brat, but Rexx is turning into a little prick too.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

"Okay, everyone, I have everything all planned out," Darla said.

"I'm doing the weapons," Leslie said.

"Um, did I say that you were doing weapons?" Darla scoffed.

"I don't have to listen to you," Leslie shot back.

"Actually, you do, because I'm the leader," Darla said.

The two girls growled at each other.

"Well, who do you think should be on weapons?" Nile asked.

"Um…Leslie," Darla said. "But not because she asked. She's just lucky that I already planned that."

"Whatever," Leslie growled as she climbed up to the weapon station.

"Now, I'll be driving, naturally," Darla said. "Nile, sweetie, will do navigation."

"Check," Nile said.

"Lance, you seem to have some muscle," Darla said. "You'll be on the bike…and this time, don't screw it up!"

"I said I was sorry," Lance said as he scurried over to the bike.

"And that leaves Mr. Shadow Creepy Guy on the gas and brake," Darla said.

"It's Azazel," the boy replied.

"Okay, that name is lame," Darla said. "From now on it's Azzie."

"What about me?" Linda asked.

"Oh yeah, there's not really any need for you," Darla said. "You can be our groupie. You know, say nice things, make us feel good when we win."

"Oh…okay, I can do that," Linda said.

"Of course you can," Darla said. "Now let's take off!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Linda-**I was hoping to actually do some help for this challenge, I don't want my team to only think that I'm good for making sandwiches. But if everyone has their role to play, I guess I'll just keep smiling for now.

**Azazel-**Darla and Leslie have a lot in common. It's probably why they're such enemies.

**Darla-**I'm such an awesome leader.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

Freyda was peddling like mad on the bicycle. The battery let up behind her with a bright glow.

"Okay, guys," Nathaniel said. "It's a pretty simple start, we just need to head straight forward for a bit."

"Alright, give it some gas," Brett said.

Roquette pressed down on a large rectangular button. Suddenly the whole craft launched forward.

"Whoa!" Brett cried as he was knocked from side to side.

"Ah!" Tina exclaimed as she fell out of her station and landed on top of Sally.

The vehicle ended up slamming into a tree and swerving to the side.

"Okay…" Nathaniel said as he everyone rubbed their heads. "Let's try a little less gas."

"Oh no!" Tina exclaimed. "Two teams are already passing us!"

* * *

(Underdogs United)

Robyn was peddling slowly on the bike. The battery gave a dim glow.

"Uh…are we ready to start?" BonBon asked.

"Oh, yes, yes, go ahead," Robyn replied.

"Well, it says here that we just need to head forward for a bit," BonBon said.

"On it," Trevor said. "Johnny, give us some gas."

Johnny pushed down the button and the car very slowly started to move forward.

"Little more," Trevor said. "Little more."

"I'm flooring it," Johnny said.

"And we're still going at one mile per hour," Trevor sighed.

"Robyn, you need to pick it up," BonBon said.

"Sorry, guys, but I need to conserve my strength," Robyn said. "It would suck if I suddenly collapsed when we were right at the end."

"Well, the others are taking a lead," Trevor said. "Even that one that crashed into a tree."

"How's the weapons coming, Nicky?" BonBon asked.

"It'll be a bit," Nicky said as he tinkered with the controls. "Some of this, some of that, little of this."

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

"Alright, people," Nile announced, "we just need to head straight for a bit."

Lance was peddling with determination on the bike, while Azazel put down the gas button.

"And we're off!" Darla exclaimed as they coursed through the forest.

"Another team is coming up behind us," Nile said.

Suddenly the entire ship rocked as they were hit by a projectile.

"Oh dear, that wasn't very nice," Linda said.

"I'll show them," Leslie growled as she fired back at them.

She hit their opponents and shook the ship. However, the others retaliated with equal force. As they came up side by side several more shots slammed into their side.

"It's getting really hard to drive like this," Darla remarked as they swerved from side to side. "Can't you do something about them?"

"Gladly," Leslie said with an evil grin as she aimed her weapon directly at the dome of the other team's weapon. "Take this!"

Leslie cackled as she fired several shots straight at the dome. After enough abuse, the other team served to the side and slammed against several trees.

"Ha ha ha!" Leslie laughed.

"Um, yes…good show," Linda added.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

Dante wasn't happy about it, but he was peddling with all his strength on the bike. The battery let up with power.

"Okay, let's go," Destiny said. "I want to take the lead and keep it."

Percy hit the gas and Mia drove forward.

"That's right, just keep going," Rexx said. "It's a straight path for now."

"Why is that time ahead of us!?" Destiny snapped. "Faster!"

Percy pushed harder on the gas, but the other team still remained in the lead.

"Time to deal with this myself," Destiny said as she aimed her gun and fired.

Her shot made contact and the enemy ship shook.

"More gas," she ordered. "We can catch up while they're caught off guard."

However, suddenly they received another hit.

"Whoa!" Mia exclaimed as she struggled to keep control.

Percy kept the gas down though and they came up to the other van.

"We'll show them," Destiny growled as she continued to fire. "No mercy!"

The others weren't going down without a fight, though. Several shots rammed directly into Destiny's dome.

"Oof…ow…ack!" Destiny exclaimed as the dome rocked and she rolled from side to side.

Mia finally lost control of the wheel and they swerved to the side.

"Whoa!" Dante cried as he was flung off the bike.

"No, no, this isn't right!" Destiny shouted. "Get back up, after them!"

Mia just sighed as she brushed the hair out of her face and got back in the wheel.

"And this time, maybe actually try dodging a few shots instead of letting me take the brunt of the damage," Destiny ordered.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

The team was still stuck against the tree while the third van past them.

"Great, we're in last place now," Brett grumbled.

"Okay, guys, we can still get out of here and catch up," Nathaniel said. "We're just going to have to slide past this tree."

Freyda kept peddling and Roquette hit the gas again. Brett tried to turn the wheel and work past the tree, but they ended up scraping against the tree. Once they finally slid past it, they bolted forward, crashing into another tree and flipping over.

"Wow, great job," Sally remarked. "I really liked the part where that didn't fail horribly."

"How are we going to get of this now?" Tina exclaimed nervously.

"Okay…okay, we can deal with this," Nathaniel said.

"I will fix it," Freyda declared as she hopped off the bike.

She then exited the vehicle and walked outside. She grabbed a vine and tied it to van. She took hold and began tugging. With fantastic strength, she managed to get the van back upright.

"Well…that was impressive," Roquette said.

"Come on, keep moving," Freyda said as she got back on the bike.

"Right, we've got some catching up to do," Nathaniel said. "But…be careful. We don't need another crash."

"Maybe if she wasn't peddling so fast we wouldn't have this problem," Sally said. "Just a thought."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Brett-**Only Sally could complain about someone doing too much work.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

The team was still making very slow progress. They managed to pass Team Less Than Three, but the other two teams were nowhere in sight.

"This is getting ridiculous," BonBon remarked. "We need to pick up the pace."

Robyn was still peddling at a leisurely pace.

"I'm inclined to agree," Trevor said. "Robyn, if you're not going to speed up then I think we're going to have to switch roles."

"Well…" Robyn began.

Suddenly the ship rocked. They saw that Team Less Than Three was catching up to them and had fired. Tina was waving apologetically from her dome.

"Okay, okay, I'll let someone else give it a shot," Robyn said. "But don't blame me if they run out of breath on the homestretch."

"Johnny, can you swap out with Robyn?" Trevor asked.

"Yes sir," Johnny said as he got up from the gas and brake buttons.

Robyn took his position and Johnny hopped on the bike. Johnny peddled with more vigor than Robyn had and the team picked up.

"Booyakasha, now we're talking!" BonBon exclaimed. "Okay, we've still got catch up with the others, but we're supposed to be coming up to some rocky field."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Robyn-**Yeah, I can handle myself pretty well in the physical aspect, but I don't want my team to think that they can depend on me for that. First of all, if we lose then it's on me, and second, you have to think ahead to the merge when people start taking out threats who are smart and fit.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

"Okay, we should be turning into a rocky valley or something," Rexx said as he read the navigation.

"Does anyone see the team ahead of us?" Destiny asked.

"Not yet," Mia said. "But I can't imagine that they're too far ahead of us."

"However, we've got trouble coming up from behind us," Rexx said.

Underdogs United were catching up now.

"Increase speed," Destiny ordered. "We need to keep the lead."

"I'm…already…exhausted," Dante wheezed on the bike.

"Erg, this is kind of important," Destiny said. "Suck it up. You can be tired once we win."

The Underdogs United fired. However, they're shots exploded violently on contact.

"What was that!?" Percy exclaimed.

"Our weapons can't do that," Rexx said.

"No, but I can do just fine with what we've got," Destiny said as she began firing back at the Underdogs.

Her shots hit several times head on.

"Keep peddling, keep peddling, we can let them pull ahead," Destiny ordered.

"I think I can feel my heart bursting," Dante replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nicky-**Let me modifications? Ka-boom!

**Dante-**Okay, Destiny's psycho. If she would just stop to listen…ugh!

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

"Good, good, we're doing good," Nile said. "Now we need to turn off at this rocky field."

"Roger that," Darla said as she followed the instructions.

The team left the forest and came up to a dry area. It was just along the mountain and was filled with various boulders. As soon as they started to drive over it the voyage became a lot bumpier.

"W-whoa," Lance muttered as he shook on the bike.

"I-i-is anyone g-g-g-gaing on us?" Darla asked.

"I don't see anyone close by," Nile said. "That's not to say that they're not coming, though."

"I-I-I think we should slow d-d-down," Darla said.

"If anyone tries to c-c-c-come up on us," Leslie said, "I'll be sure to cream them a-a-a-again."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Leslie-**I'm actually looking forward to running into the others again. Maybe I can work off some steam.

**Nile-**I always pictured myself being Captain on one of these ships, but hey, a good actor can play many roles.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

"Those were some nice shots, Nicky," Trevor said. "And I like the extra oomf you gave it."

"Yeah!" Nicky exclaimed. "Lots of boom-boom!"

"Unfortunately," Robyn said, "they still have the lead over us."

"We're not in last, though," Trevor pointed out. "So it could be worse."

"Could be better too," Robyn retorted. "And I'd feel better if we weren't on the border of losing."

"Well, the rocky terrain should be coming up," BonBon said. "Keep an eye out for that."

"Ooh, lookie!" Nicky exclaimed as he pointed.

They spotted the rock area, but also Courtney's Champions just entering it.

"After them!" Robyn exclaimed.

"Uh, Robyn, you're the one on the gas," Trevor pointed out.

"I was talking to myself," Robyn said.

The group came into the rocky zone and approached their rivals.

"Eat ka-boom!" Nicky exclaimed as he fired at the team.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Robyn-**Third is okay, but first is best. If you let yourself linger at 'okay' it's very easy to get caught off guard.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

"Just up there," Rexx said. "The next area is just ahead."

"I think we've…lost the others…" Dante wheezed. "Can't we slow down now?"

"I'm not liking your attitude," Destiny scoffed.

"Yeah, we're all working hard here," Rexx said.

"Um, I'm on a freaking bicycle!" Dante snapped. "You guys are setting a control panels."

"Uh-oh, guys, oncoming enemy from behind," Rexx announced.

"See what you've done!?" Destiny snapped at Dante. "No slowing down!"

The Underdogs United started to fire on them by now. With explosive strikes, the entire vehicle rocked wildly. The bumpy terrain was not making things any easier.

"Back off!" Destiny shouted as she began firing at the other team.

However, the constant rocking was affecting her aim, and only a few shots managed to make contact this time. Nicky fired once more. The vehicle skidded to the side and Mia lost control.

"Not again!" she cried as they got wedged between boulders.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Dante-**On the plus side, at least I got a break before my legs snapped off.

**Mia-**I don't care what Destiny says, I'll be happy to come out at third place after this.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

This team was still in the forest. Freyda was peddling with her usual intensity, but Roquette was being much precise with how much gas she gave them.

"That's right, slow and steady wins the race," Tina said.

"Except…uh, it doesn't," Sally replied. "We're still losing."

"We've got to be coming up to the rocky terrain soon enough," Nathaniel said. "Hopefully some of the other team have gotten into difficulties."

"I think I see it coming up," Brett said. "Oh, and I think that's another team."

"Woohoo!" Tina cheered. "Slow and steady for the win!"

"Now be a good time for fast and reckless, though," Nathaniel said. "Roquette, turn it up."

"On it," Roquette said as she pressed down on the gas.

They sped up and left behind the forest.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

"Next up," Nile said, "it says we have to go along a ridge that'll take us over the beach."

The terrain was still rocky, but they had mostly gotten use to the constant shaking by now.

"And still no sign of the others," Nile said.

"Just the way I like it," Darla remarked. "This is just like taking a nice drive through town."

"Well, we shouldn't be too careless," Linda cautioned. "Better safe than sorry, after all."

"Yeah, yeah, we're fine," Darla remarked. "Oh, look, I think I see the ridge."

She turned towards it and soon they were going on an upward slope along the side of the mountain.

"Ah, the sea in all her majesty," Lance exclaimed as they looked down at the blue water.

They still weren't very high and could easily have climbed down into the water if they wanted.

"This is just like being on vacation," Darla exclaimed.

"Um, hate to rain on your parade," Nile said, "but someone is coming up behind us."

"Ah!" Darla exclaimed. "Vacation's over, back to work!"

"Finally," Leslie exclaimed as she readied her gun. "I've been waiting for some more action."

Azazel put the gas down and they zoomed along the ridge.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

The team were having some difficulty getting unwedged.

"We need more power," Mia remarked as she tried to force their way through.

"Don't look at me," Dante said. "I've been giving it my all for the whole day."

"We got trouble," Rexx said. "The team in last place is coming up on us."

"No!" Destiny shouted before blasting her way through the rocks.

"Okay, that works too," Mia said.

"We are not coming in last place again!" Destiny shouted. "Go, go, go!"

Percy hit the gas and Mia drove furiously as she tried to stay ahead of Team Less Than Three. Tina was firing at them, though, and making it hard to stay on course.

"Stay back!" Destiny shouted as she retaliated.

The team only kept coming though, faster and faster.

"They must have a real powerhouse on the bike," Rexx noted.

"Too bad ours can't be bothered to going any faster," Destiny said with a sneer at Dante. "Fine, as usual, I'll have to deal with this."

Destiny turned her aim onto the rocky mountain side. She began firing and causing several rocks to avalanche downwards. This easily hindered Team Less Than Three and allowed them to pull ahead.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**My parents have always taught me that you must be willing to do whatever it takes to achieve victory. I am going to play this game as hard as I have to to keep myself ahead.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

"Come on, Tina, you have to attack," Nathaniel said as they came up on Courtney's Champions. "We won't be able to pull ahead if you don't."

"Oh…" Tina sighed as she fired. "I feel so dirty!"

"Come on, we can pass them!" Nathaniel said. "Roquette, can we go any faster?"

"I'm trying," Roquette said.

Brett clenched his teeth as he tried to work his way pass the other van. Then Destiny began shooting at the loose rocks on the mountain.

"What's she doing?" Sally asked.

"Oh no, that's not good!" Nathaniel said.

The large rocks started to rain down on the team.

"That…was mean!" Tina exclaimed.

"Tina, keep shooting!" Nathaniel ordered. "Try to repel those rocks."

"I'll do what I can," Tina said as she began blasting the falling rocks.

Brett was trying to work their way through as unscathed as possible while Roquette kept them rolling at full speed. Eventually they were able to get out, somewhat damaged, but still on course. However, Courtney's Champions were out of sight.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Tina-**Okay, that does it, Destiny has officially made me naughty list.

**Nathaniel-**Destiny is proving to be quite the persistent adversary, but I'm not going down without a fight.

**Roquette-**Smart move. Wish I had thought of it.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

The team was moving along the ridge now and coming up behind The Fine Nine.

"Woo, we are flying now baby!" BonBon exclaimed.

"How are you doing, Johnny?" Trevor asked.

"Um…how would you like me to be doing?" Johnny replied.

"He's doing fine," Robyn said.

"Yes, what she said," Johnny answered.

"Do you think we'll be able to pass those guys?" BonBon asked.

"I think we can try," Trevor said.

"Uh-oh, trouble," Nicky remarked as he pointed backwards.

Courtney's Champions were gaining on them now. Destiny fired several times at them causing them to rock.

"That's not good," BonBon said. "If we fall off the edge, it's down into the water we go."

"Then we'd better not fall," Trevor said as he kept his focus on staying on the ridge.

"Surprise!" Nicky exclaimed as he fired back at Courtney's Champion.

Nicky's shots were still doing much more damage and Courtney's Champions were swerving wildly with each hit. Suddenly, they swerved right into the lake.

"Sploosh!" Nicky exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**Booyakasha, don't mess with the Underdogs, baby!

**Destiny-**(punching the walls) No, no, no, no!

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

"How are we doing?" Darla asked.

"We still have the lead," Nile said. "The others seem busy. Hm, it looks like we've got a sharp turn ahead."

"Look out!" Linda exclaimed as they came up to the sudden turn.

"Brake!" Darla shouted.

Azazel hit the brake instantly. They all lurched forward, but managed to stop before falling over the edge.

"Good, good," Darla said. "Now, carry on."

She turned the wheel and Azazel continued to give it gas. They turned down the slope and ended up back in the forest terrain.

"We just need to make our way back to the start now," Nile said.

"We so got this," Darla laughed.

Just behind them they could see Underdogs United also making the turn. They didn't stop as suddenly, but managed to come to a halt just before the edge. Then turned.

"We'd better keep moving," Linda suggested.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Darla-**This is where we belong, right on top.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

The team was floating in the lake now.

"Okay…now what?" Mia remarked.

"My socks are getting damp," Percy said. "And I think my hand is starting to cramp."

"We're not stopping yet," Destiny said. "We can make it back up there. Look, those rocks there connect back with the ridge."

Percy gave it gas and it very slowly started to move forward.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**Failure. Is. Not. An. Option!

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

The team bringing up the rear had finally made it along the ridge by now.

"Hey, look at that," Brett said. "The others have fallen into the lake."

"We should thank our stars that that team has been sucking so much," Nathaniel said. "Come on, we've gotta seize this chance. Full speed ahead."

Roquette pressed down on the gas and Freyda continued to pedal without a sign of slowing down. They passed Courtney's Champions.

"Yes, we're good!" Tina cheered.

However, they weren't prepared for the sharp turn.

"Oh no!" Nathaniel exclaimed.

But it was too late. They all began to tumble around the ship and they flipped and rolled over the edge

"Oof, ow, ouch!" they all exclaimed as they slammed into each other.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**So close.

**Sally-**Eh…I've been through rougher rides than that, if you know what I mean.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

The team had gradually managed to work themselves out of the water.

"Go, go, go!" Destiny continued to chant. "We need to take this!"

As soon as they reached the ground again Percy slammed on the gas. They charged along the ridge, trying to catch up with Team Less Than Three. They watched their opponents fall over the edge.

"Brake!" Rexx shouted.

Percy quickly slammed on the brake and they managed to avoid falling over the edge.

"Good, we can do this!" Destiny shouted.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

"We're not out yet," Tina said. "It's not over till the fat lady sings."

"You plan on breaking out into song sometime soon?" Sally asked.

"Tina's right," Nathaniel said. "The beach is right there, we might be able to stay ahead."

They headed for the sand and took off into the forest. They could see Courtney's Champions and were closing in on them.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Tina-**Kids, I think there's a moral here. Whatever Sally says, does, or believes, you should do the opposite.

* * *

(Finish Line)

"Ooh, ooh, I see something!" Lindsay exclaimed. "I think they're coming!"

"Right you are, Lindsay," Chris said. "Here comes our first place winners!"

The Fine Nine arrived and stopped at the group. The team exited happily.

"Fine Nine," Chris greeted. "Quite the improvement from last challenge, you've earned first place."

Coming up behind them, Underdogs United arrived.

"Way to go, guys!" DJ congratulated.

"Yes, Underdogs," Chris said. "Not first, but you're still safe."

"We'll take it gladly," Trevor said. "After our start it's a miracle we were able to finish at all."

"This game is full of miracles," Robyn said. "Better get used to it."

"Now, we just need to wait for the final two to arrive," Chris said.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

"They're closing in on us!" Rexx exclaimed. "They are not slowing down. Whoever they have on bike must be a real beast."

"Okay, I know what has to be done here," Destiny said as she kicked Dante out of the bike and started peddling like mad.

However, Team Less Than Three was still coming up next to them. Both teams could see the finish line by now.

"Looks like it's all over for us," Dante remarked.

"Not if I can help it," Mia growled as she swerved to the side.

She managed to ram into the other van and just barely forced them ahead. Then they arrived at the finish.

"And in a nose to nose finish, Courtney's Champions have finished third," Chris said. "Which means it's Team Less Than Three's turn to vote someone out."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**This isn't really a loss, though, cutting Sally will only make us stronger.

**Tina-**There's no shame in losing. You can only learn from your mistakes.

**Roquette-**Finally, I get to vote out some of these losers.

* * *

(Later, Team Less Than Three)

Nathaniel, Brett, Freyda, Tina, and Roquette had all gathered together in the center of the camp.

"One…two…three," Nathaniel said.

"Sally," they all agreed.

"Glad we had this discussion," Nathaniel said.

The team broke off and began splitting up again. Tina and Roquette stuck together, while Freyda climbed back up into the trees. Brett and Nathaniel were about to go their separate ways when Sally grabbed them and dragged them aside.

"Hey boys," she said.

"What do you want?" Nathaniel asked.

"Just wanted to make sure that we're clear," Sally said. "Tina goes, right?"

"Tina? Why would we vote her?" Brett asked.

"Duh, she's the reason we lost," Sally said. "I mean, my job was to do nothing and I did that fine. But she was supposed to be shooting and instead she acted like a big pansy. I did my job, she didn't, simple as that."

"I…see," Nathaniel said. "We'll keep that in mind."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sally-**I may have flunked math twice, but I know that me plus two equals clear majority. I ain't going anywhere.

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

The six contestants sat on the beach as Chris faced them.

"Team Less Than Three," Chris greeted, "looks like it's your turn."

"Had to happen sooner or later," Nathaniel said.

"Well, I'm assuming you know the drill," Chris said, "but I will give you a marshmallow if you are safe, and if you don't receive one, you're outta here. Forever. No coming back."

"Get on with it," Sally grumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, first marshmallow goes to Nathaniel," Chris said.

The boy accepted his with a smile.

"Roquette."

"Brett."

"And…Freyda."

This left Sally and Tina without a marshmallow. Tina looked calm on her face, yet her hands were fidgeting nervously. Sally just smoked her cigarette nonchalantly.

"This is the final marshmallow of the night," Chris said, "and it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Tina."

"Ha, in your face!" Tina shouted. "I mean, good game."

"Sally, you have been voted out," Chris said. "It's time for you to go and never come back."

"Whatevs," Sally grunted as she got up and walked along the dock.

She tossed her cigarette into the lake and boarded the Boat of Losers.

"I take it she will not be missed," Chris said to the group. "Hopefully this will make your team that much stronger. You may return to your camp."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**Beautiful, the plan went done without a hitch. And this is only the beginning.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

Rexx sat by himself under a tree scribbling notes.

"Hm…yes, that's good," he said to himself.

When he finished he got up and approached Percy.

"Hey, buddy," Rexx said. "I was just working out an idea for what I'm going to write to Destiny. What do you think?"

Percy took one look at the writing then looked up at Rexx dryly.

"No," Percy said bluntly.

"Needs work, eh?" Rexx said. "Okay, okay, I gotta get this perfect."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Rexx-**I got to get this just right. All of my feelings into one poem.

**Percy-**All poetry is good poetry…except that.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

"Booyakasha, we are unstoppable!" BonBon exclaimed.

"I'll admit, we have had an impressive run these last couple of days," Robyn said. "But it could just as easily come crashing down."

"I'm just glad almost everyone was able to pull their weight," Trevor said with a small glance at Robyn. "Nicky, great job on those explosives, and Johnny, thanks for stepping up and taking over the bike."

He gave Johnny a friendly slap on the back.

"Thank you," Johnny said.

"Okay, that's enough chitchat," Robyn said before grabbing Johnny and Nicky and dragging them away.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Trevor-**Robyn still isn't the most pleasant person, and dealing with her can be a bit odd. But I'm happy to enjoy this moment, second place is pretty good.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

"Woo, first place!" Lance cheered.

"Great work, everyone," Nile said.

"Yes, thankfully Lance didn't screw it up," Darla said.

"You still on me about this morning?" Lance sighed.

"Well, I think we should have a victory party," Linda suggested. "I can make some sweets with the fruit we have left."

"Ah yes, get on that," Darla said. "Oh, and you're not invited, Leslie."

"Good, I don't want to be a part of this crap," Leslie grumbled as she marched away.

"Let's see, four of them in there, one of you out here," Azazel said as he came up behind her. "Leslie, I would be worried if I were you."

"Don't," Leslie spat. "Those morons don't scare me."

"Then you're more blind than I thought," Azazel replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Leslie-**I will find a way to take them down. I do not let people push me around like that.

**Lance-**She's not gonna let go that dolphin incident, is she?

**Darla-**Naturally, my team decided to throw me a party for leading us to victory. I wish I could say I'm surprised.

**Linda-**I just want everyone to be happy. I'll do what it takes to keep spirits high.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Nathaniel-**From day one I've been planning this. So long, Sally.

**Tina-**Sally, you are a terrible human being. Voted you out will be a huge weight off of shoulders.

**Freyda-**Sally is weak and pathetic. I don't want her on my team.

**Brett-**Sally has no sense of decency or even teamwork. A team will be stronger without her.

**Roquette-**Yeah, yeah, I vote for Sally, I guess.

**Sally-**Tina is so outta here.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And so does it for our season's slut, Sally," Chris said. "Too bad, so sad, we won't be seeing her again. Next time, we keep the challenges rolling and anything could happen. With three teams already lost once, will The Fine Nine complete the cycle? Will Courtney's Champions get their act together, or are they doomed to be a hot mess? Will Robyn find the immunity idol…if it even exists? Find out more on the next Uber…Drama…Island!"

**Teams:**

Underdogs United:

Robyn-The Game Expert

Johnny-The Doormat

Trevor-The Mysterious Guy

BonBon-The Flirt

Nicky-The Tinkerer

_Vince-The Rager_

Team Less Than Three:

Roquette-The Wounded Gazelle

Nathaniel-The Pragmatist

Tina-The Babysitter

Freyda-The Amazon

Brett-The Farm Worker

_Sally-The Slut_

Courtney's Champions:

_Bronwyn-The Child Prodigy_

Destiny-The Hand-Crafted Champion

Mia-The Space Filler

Percy-The Romantic Poet

Rexx-The Puppydog

Dante-The Sharp-tongued Geek

The Fine Nine:

Leslie-The Gang Leader

Darla-The Diva

Nile-The Teen Star

Linda-The Future Housewife

Lance-The Surfer

Azazel-The Creep

**Voted Out: **Vince, Bronwyn, Sally

_Author's Note: And Sally's time is up. Nope, she's not some super evil villain who's going to go all the way to the finale, she was just a pathetic mess. Sally's purpose was simply to be a negative character that Nathaniel could ostracize and eliminate easily. She had some moments, but obviously she didn't have a lot to bring, so it's goodbye to her._


	5. I'm in no mood for your mind games

_Author's Note: Hey, everyone. It seems like I'm enjoying writing for this series most as I'm feeling the most motivated for it at the moment. However, this doesn't mean I'm putting Strandarama aside, either, I hope to have another chapter of that up soon too. As for Exploration, I think I'll put it on hold for now. We'll just have to see how it goes, I guess :)_

"Welcome back to Uber Drama Island," the veterans exclaimed on the Dock of Shame.

"Last time we had a race," DJ said. "Things got aggressive fast though. The teams were each given a van with five different stations. The fight to stay ahead got intense when Destiny tried causing an avalanche to stop her opponents."

"Well, what do you expect?" Courtney remarked. "She's a champion."

"Although I guess you could say that the real champions were my team, The Fine Nine," Trent said. "Since they managed to take the lead and keep it all the way to the end."

"Hmph, there's getting lucky and then there's true championship," Courtney scoffed.

"The end of the day was sad though," Lindsay sighed. "My team lost!"

"There, there, Lindsay," DJ said as he patted the distraught girl on the back. "We all have to put up with loss sooner or later."

"Well, most of us," Trent couldn't help adding.

"That's where the 'later' part comes in," Courtney pointed out. "Anyways, Lindsay, you shouldn't even feel sad since Team Less Than Three got rid of Sally and she was awful."

"Oh yeah!" Lindsay exclaimed perking up again.

"And we've got another challenge coming up," Trent said. "Another team will be going to elimination."

"So keep watching," Courtney said, "Uber Drama Island!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

**Confessional:**

**Leslie-**Those people made a mistake trying to make me into an enemy. So if they don't want my help then they'll get my wrath, let's see how they feel when their food disappears.

* * *

"Oh my, oh my!" Linda exclaimed as she looked around the cabin.

"What's wrong?" Nile asked as came over to her.

"Well, I just going to make some fruit smoothies for everyone when I found that…all the fruit we had stored is gone," Linda remarked.

"Alright, what's going on!?" Darla snapped as she marched into the room. "You promised me a fruit smoothie in one minute and it's already been a minute in a half. I will not be treated like this!"

"We've got a problem, Darla," Nile said. "It seems like someone stole all of our food."

"What? Oh they will pay!" Darla snapped. "I bet I know who it was, that freak, Leslie."

As Darla marched out the door, Linda sighed to herself.

"I don't get why Leslie needs to be so negative," she remarked. "We're all on the same team, shouldn't we all get along?"

"Hey, don't worry about her," Nile said with a smile. "You're doing a fine job at keeping this team together with all your warmth and kindness. And Leslie, she's just insuring that she goes first."

Linda let a small smile appear on her face as she looked up at Nile. Meanwhile, Darla had come across a shocking discovery outside.

"Ah!" she exclaimed. "Our food."

The piles of fruit had all been tossed into the lake. The waves were already washing them away.

"You!" Darla snapped at Lance who was on the beach cleaning his board. "Help me salvage some of this fruit."

"Just a sec," Lance said not really paying attention.

"Now!" Darla barked as she waded through the water.

She tried to grab at what she could, which wasn't much.

"Here I come!" Lance exclaimed as he dived into the water.

However, this ended up causing a splash which sprayed over Darla.

"Ugh! You totally did that on purpose!" she snapped.

"What? No, I didn't, it was an accident," Lance said. "Sorry."

"Don't tell me your lies! I knew that you never liked me, but this is kind of important so if you could put your petty vendetta aside for one minute," Darla ranted.

Lance meanwhile was trying to point out that all the food was floating away.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Darla snapped.

From another part of the beach, Leslie smirked to herself.

"Hah, suckers," she laughed.

"I really do not see what you wish to accomplish with this," Azazel said as he appeared behind her.

"Ah, don't do that!" Leslie exclaimed as she twirled around.

"You have succeeded in causing a few minutes of panic for the others, yet I am the one who collected the food, and I am the one who will have to find more," Azazel explained. "And I am almost the one who didn't try to exclude you from the group. So in a way, your little pique was quite counterintuitive."

"Oh shut up," Leslie snapped. "I'm in no mood for your mind games."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**Normally being the only team to never lose a challenge would be a good thing, but I've been in enough movies to know the formula. If things are going to be play out squarely then there's a good chance that we're going to be losing this time. So we'd better get it together.

**Darla-**Leslie is clearly just jealous of my glorious radiance. I don't blame her, who isn't? But when she starts acting out like this, it becomes a problem. And Lance is just an idiot who hates me for no reason. Hmph, the nerve.

**Linda-**I just want us to all get along. After all we may not be friends, but we're a family now. I'm doing what I can to keep everyone in good spirits, but it's not always easy.

**Lance-**Yeesh, if I don't help, she's made, if I do help, she's mad, is this girl ever not mad?

* * *

(Underdogs United)

BonBon and Trevor were sitting on some rocks in the water, laughing together.

"…so then I told the waiter, 'You don't know who you're messing with. I'm not some Plain Jane Suzie Q, I am BonBon,'" BonBon recounted, 'and if I say I want crackers with soup, then hon, you'd better get some crackers.'"

"Yeah, you sure told him," Trevor laughed. "What kind of restaurant doesn't serve crackers with soup?"

"I know right," BonBon exclaimed. "Anyways, my date never called me after that. Guess he realized that he couldn't handle the BonBon."

"Well, he was no good for you then," Trevor replied. "You worth better than that."

"Of course I am," BonBon agreed.

From the boat, Robyn glared at the two of them.

"Hm…" she muttered to herself. "Binoculars!"

Nicky handed her the gadget and she continued to focus on the two.

"Good morning," Johnny said as he came out of the boat's cabin.

"Get back in there," Robyn ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Johnny said without missing a beat as he turned back around.

"Can't be too careful with him," Robyn remarked to Nicky.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Robyn-**Well, as if it wasn't apparent by now, it's pretty clear that Trevor and BonBon have aligned…they shall hereby be known as TronBon. Naturally they don't scare me since I'm the one with the majority, but I still can't let my guard down. It's Trevor who I'm really worried about, every time we talk about our old lives, he gets all mysterious. A secret past is basically a plot ticket right to the merge. So, I'll have to see if I can deal with that.

**BonBon-**Ah, Trevor, he's really a great guy. I'm enjoying every minute I spend with him (sighs lovingly.)

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**So, ever since last night, Nathaniel has been walking about with this smug attitude. Like it was all thanks to him that we got rid of Sally. Please, anyone could have tossed that slut aside, the real challenge would have been trying to keep her in the game. Anyways, today I decided I'd find out what Nathaniel's game is, gotta keep tabs on everyone, you know.

* * *

Nathaniel got up and found Brett sitting around a small fire.

"Hey, time for an alliance talk," Nathaniel said to him.

"Okay," Brett said as he looked up.

"Not here," Nathaniel said. "Let's find Freyda first."

The two boys walked out into the woods. Unknown to them, Roquette had crept out of the cabin and was currently following them.

"Freyda, are you out here?" Nathaniel called.

"What?" Freyda demanded as she dropped down on a vine.

"Ah, there you are," Nathaniel exclaimed. "Alright, first of all I wanted to say congratulations on getting rid of Sally. Now, we need to talk about who are next boot will be."

"I don't plan on losing again anytime soon," Freyda said.

"But it could happen," Nathaniel insisted. "And we need to be ready."

"So, who do you think?" Brett asked.

"Roquette," Nathaniel answered. "I mean, the three of us are strong, and she's…not, really. If we're going to make the team stronger, she has to be the next to go."

"Okay, we talked," Freyda said as she scaled her tree again. "Now leave."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**As curt as Freyda is, I think it's safe to assume that she and Brett are with me. And Tina is a dope who will do what I say without even thinking about it. That leaves Roquette as the only one I'm even remotely worried about…but not for long.

**Roquette-**(burst of laughing) Hahahaha, he thinks he's going to take me out!? Hahaha, that's hilarious! He doesn't know who he's dealing with, I could take him out in a snap…although, he is the only person on this team who can even be called interesting. Perhaps there's another way I can get his attention.

**Brett-**Nathaniel's plan makes sense. While I hope that we don't lose again for a while, if we do Roquette is the next weakest link and will have to be cut.

**Tina-**La la la, everything is so happy on this team now that Sally's gone.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

Rexx approached Percy with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Okay, I've been thinking about this all night," Rexx said, "and I think I've finally got the words that express the true beauty."

"Alright then, let's hear it," Percy said. "Speak up, smile, and cheer it."

"Ahem, here goes," Rexx began, "Destiny, you are my treasure—"

"Mm, no," Percy said.

"You didn't even let me—" Rexx tried to say.

"It's not working," Percy said. "Perhaps you should let me just be your ghostwriter. I'll be your champion of love and true fighters."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Rexx asked.

"Not a problem at all," Percy said, "I'm thinking of poems all the time from winter to fall."

"Great!" Rexx exclaimed. "You come up with something romantic, and then once Destiny sees it and her heart melts, I'll swoop in and take the credit. Then boom, we're the new power couple."

"Wonderful," Percy replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Rexx-**I really gotta hand it to Percy, he's doing me a big favour here. Poetry is…not really my strong point. But it's sure to work and then Destiny will be mine. (swoons) oh, Destiny.

**Percy-**Rexx is quite a good friend, and I will help him right to the end. I shall write him a poet for him to emote, and he can share with me his critical vote.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

Nile and Linda were still sitting together in the cabin.

"Just keep doing what you're doing," Nile said to her. "If you keep smiling then I'm sure that the others will smile with you soon enough."

"Oh thank you," Linda exclaimed.

"Nile!" Darla ordered from outside.

"Oh, Her Majesty commands my presence," Nile said jokingly as he got up and left.

Outside Darla was glaring at Lance was shrugging apologetically with a dumb smile.

"Nile, I don't even want to speak with this…thing anymore," Darla said. "Can you please explain to him why he needs to get off my case? Thank you."

With that Darla marched away angrily.

"Uh, sorry about her," Nile said as he slapped Lance on the back. "Just ignore her."

"Just like every other day," Lance replied.

Meanwhile, Linda had started going about tidying in the cabin.

"Let's see, this'll go over here," she said as she began rearranging the house.

She turned around to come face to face with Azazel.

"Oh, didn't see you there," she exclaimed.

"Here, I found some more fruits," Azazel said. "Not as much as last time, but it should be enough for breakfast."

"Ah, thank you," Linda exclaimed. "That's very kind of you."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**We may have just come off of first place, yet things have really gone down the crapper for us today. I don't know what it is, but everyone just feels in a really crazy mood.

**Linda-**While I don't want to be picking favorite or anything, I must say that I am coming to be fond of Nile and Azazel. Azazel because he's very helpful and Nile because he's so sweet.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

Trevor and BonBon were just returning to the boat. Robyn hopped out and grabbed onto Trevor's arm.

"Ah, Trevor, just the guy I was looking for," she exclaimed. "Mind if we chitchat for a bit?"

"Sure, sounds like a nice idea," Trevor said as he walked off with Robyn.

Once the two of them were out of sight, BonBon got into ninja mode and tried to stealthily sneak into the cabin. She knocked over several boxes and her stealth roll ended halfway through, but in her mind she was invisible.

"Hey, Johnny," she exclaimed as she entered the cabin and found the boy. "Care to talk?"

"Okay," Johnny answered.

"Listen I know you turned down our offer for an alliance, but I think should reconsider," BonBon said. "You see—"

"Okay," Johnny said.

"'Okay?' Okay what?" BonBon asked.

"I reconsidered," Johnny said. "I'll join you."

"Wait…are you sure?" BonBon asked.

"Yes," Johnny answered.

"Are you sure you're sure?" BonBon asked.

"Yes," Johnny replied.

"Okay, if you say so," BonBon said with a shrug.

Meanwhile, Robyn had sat down Trevor and began talking to him.

"Well, I just wanted to get to know each other a bit better," Robyn said. "We're on the same team after all?"

"Okay, where are you from?" Trevor asked.

"What? No, we're talking about you now," Robyn said. "So…where are you from?"

"Oh…you know," Trevor said with a shrug. "You've probably never even heard of it."

"Ah…okay, so how about family?" Robyn asked.

"What about family?" Trevor asked.

"You know, mother, father?" Robyn asked.

"Yes," Trevor said nodding.

"Well, do you have them?" Robyn asked getting frustrated.

"Yes, I don't think I'd be here today if I didn't," Trevor pointed out.

"That's not what I meant," Robyn snapped. "Okay, how big is your whole family?"

"Well, you're going to need to put a narrower on 'whole family,'" Trevor said. "Because really you can trace it back for—"

"Okay, we're done here!" Robyn snapped as she got up and left.

"It was nice talking to you," Trevor called.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**So Trevor wanted me to try and convince Johnny to join up with us. I guess he thought my feminine charms would come in handy. However, I'm not too sure about that kid, he agreed way too easily. Normally guys like that want something in return.

**Johnny-**I meant what I said, I am 100% behind joining BonBon and Trevor…unless Robyn says I can't.

**Robyn-**Trevor seems very aware of his own plot immunity. He must have been taking a peek in my book when I wasn't looking.

**Trevor-**Ah, it was fun toying with Robyn. She won't be getting anything out of my, simply because there's nothing to get out.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

Mia saw Dante standing by himself under and tree and decided to approach.

"Hi, Dante, how are you today?" she asked.

Dante didn't take note of her.

"I know with Destiny around it's kinda hard to get a few words in. You might even say that I feel invisible from time to time," Mia laughed awkwardly, then stopped when she realized Dante wasn't laughing back. "Ahem, so why don't you tell me a bit about yourself? You know, what your home is like, why you came out here? Stuff like that?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Dante asked as he turned to her.

"Oh forget it!" Mia snapped as she marched away.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Dante-**This random girl who I've never seen before just came up to me and started blabbering like we were old friends. Sounds a little desperate if you ask me, whoever she was.

**Mia-**Okay, it's not just Destiny, this team is insane, that's the only logically explanation that I can come up with.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

Tina was humming to herself as she paced through the camp.

"Good morning, Tina," Roquette said as she came out from behind her.

"Ah, hello, Roquette," Tina said. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm pretty good," Roquette said with a slight nod. "Although I've been feeling a little down about something."

"Oh, you can tell me," Tina said. "Talking about something is the first step to making it better."

"Well, I'm just a little worried is all," Roquette said. "I know I'm not the strongest one here and I'm afraid people might vote for me because of that."

"Nonsense," Tina scoffed. "I'm your friend and I'm not going to let that happen."

"Really?" Roquette asked. "Thanks Tina, I'm sure you'll always have my side."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**Well, I knew that I would have Tina so that was basically a freebie. Things get interesting when I move on from here.

**Tina-**Sure Roquette may not be the strongest, but strength isn't everything. This is a social game too and she's one of the friendlier members of this team.

* * *

(Later, The River)

Chris stood in front of a pouring waterfall and rushing river. One by one the four teams, each led in by their veteran representative entered the area.

"Campers, welcome to today's challenge," Chris exclaimed. "As usual, immunity is on the line so if you don't give it your best, then it could be you going home today."

"I always give 10% more than best!" Destiny exclaimed.

"Because that's totally possible," Dante remarked as he rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, let's get on with the challenge," Chris said. "As you see here, this is a rapid river. For today's challenge you'll be riding along rafts through these rapids. Two at team, people for separate teams will face off. They'll have to jump between rafts and do what it takes to stay out of the water, while trying to knock their opponent into the water. The first person to fall is out and the person who survives will get to move on to another round. The first team to lose all their members will be going to the Dock of Shame tonight, but as an added incentive, the team that comes in first will get a crate of delicious food dropped off at their camp. Okay, are we ready?"

The teams nodded.

"Okay, chosen by random our first match up will be…Leslie versus Johnny!" Chris exclaimed.

"This'll be fun," Leslie remarked as she cracked her knuckles.

Johnny just nodded as he stepped forward.

"Release the rafts," Chris said to Courtney and DJ who were positioned at the top of the waterfall.

The two of them dropped down several wooden platforms and let them flow through the raging water.

"Hop on," Chris said.

Leslie stepped forward with confidence and got onto one of the moving platforms. Johnny was a little more nervous, but he managed to leap onto one of the rafts.

"You're going down, you little rat," Leslie growled.

"Uh…" Johnny said uncertainly as rocked from side to side.

"Don't listen to her, Johnny!" Robyn exclaimed. "And I mean that literally, don't take any orders from her."

"Hah, I don't need to use any tricks to beat this shrimp," Leslie scoffed as they continued to swerve through the water.

Leslie leapt at Johnny's raft. She landed on it and caused it to shake even more.

"Nowhere to run," Leslie chuckled.

However, just as she moved in to attack, Johnny ducked. They hit a turn and the whole platform shook. Both looks dangerously close to falling over the edges, but regained themselves. Johnny acted fast and leapt to another platform.

"Get back here!" Leslie exclaimed as she chased after him.

Johnny continued to leap between rafts as Leslie chased after him. They swerved though bends and slammed against rocks, but neither were slipping off.

"Gotcha!" Leslie exclaimed as she grabbed a bunch of his hair.

The two continued to rock, and Johnny tried to struggle to get free.

"Aya!" Leslie grunted as she tossed Johnny into the water.

"And Johnny is out, taking a hit for Underdogs United," Chris said. "While Leslie is still in it."

Johnny shook himself off as he got back to the ground.

"Now, onto our next pairing," Chris said. "And it's…Roquette versus Lance!"

"I'll do my best," Roquette said as she stepped forward.

"Alright, radical," Lance exclaimed as he hopped onto a raft.

He gained his balance with ease. Roquette narrowed her eyes at him before tentatively leaping onto a raft.

"Whoa," she exclaimed as she wavered from side to side.

"Once again, this is just another form of surfing," Lance remarked as he maneuved his boat through the waves.

"How is he doing that?" Roquette snapped as she still struggled to gain her balance.

"You just gotta find your focus," Lance said as he came out along the side of Roquette.

He slammed into her just as her boat came up against some rocks. She smashed into it shakily, while he was able to rebound smoothly.

"Oh, my head," Roquette groaned. "I'm so dizzy."

Lance charged at her again, riding on a strong current. This time when he made contact he knocked her straight into the water.

"Success for Lance and The Fine Nine!" Chris cheered. "Failure for Roquette and Team Less Than Three."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**Okay, just because I lost that doesn't make me weak. I mean, come on, it was totally fixed in his favor.

**Lance-**I find most of life's problems can be solved with surfing.

* * *

"Next up," Chris announced, "it's…BonBon versus Percy."

"Booyakasha, time to win!" BonBon exclaimed as she bounded forward.

"Though swords of metal can bring pain, the sharpest blade is that of the brain," Percy remarked as he stepped forward.

BonBon hopped onto a raft while Percy took a careful step onto one. Both took a few seconds to gain their balance.

"Whoa, this is tough," BonBon remarked as the raft swerved from side to side.

She began wavering as if she was about to fall, but at the last minute she leapt forward. She landed on another platform, but still kept swaying from side to side shakily. Percy meanwhile was still on his original raft trying to maintain his balance.

"I'm coming for you!" BonBon exclaimed as she continued to leap between rafts.

Eventually she reached the same raft that Percy was one.

"Aha!" BonBon cried as she tried to shove Percy off.

Percy managed to dodge from side to side and stay on the raft.

"Okay, forget this," BonBon remarked.

She then reached out and grabbed Percy. She picked him up and tossed him into the water.

"Way to go BonBon," Chris said. "She moves ahead for Underdogs United while Courtney's Champions lose Percy."

"Booyaka—whaa!" BonBon exclaimed as she hit a rock and fell into the water.

"Well, it's a good thing the round was over," Chris remarked.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**Oh yeah, I'm used to throwing my ex-boyfriends out. Sometimes you need a little force to show that 'no, means no.'

**Destiny-**Unacceptable behaviour from Percy. I expected all of my team to survive at least one round.

* * *

"Let's keep things rolling," Chris said. "next up we've got…Linda versus Tina!"

"Oh, wish me luck," Linda said as she stepped forward.

"I can do this," Tina said while also stepping up the river.

Tina managed to hop onto a raft, but found herself shaking a bit. Linda was much more slow and tentative. She was taking her time just getting onto a raft.

"You can do it, Linda," Nile said.

"Or she could just keep stalling until Miss Babysitter falls off," Darla pointed out. "Just saying."

"I'm sure there's a rule against that, right Chris?" Trent asked.

"Eh, probably," Chris shrugged.

Linda had finally managed to get onto a raft and was facing Tina.

"Now, I don't want to hurt you," Tina said.

"Oh good, because I don't want to hurt you either," Linda replied as they coursed down the river.

"Hm, how are we going to solve this in the least aggressive way possible?" Tina asked.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors?" Linda suggested.

"You're on!" Tina exclaimed.

"1…2…3…" the girls chanted together as they shook their fists.

"Rock!" Tina announced.

"Paper!" Linda said simultaneously. "I won!"

However, at that moment they took another curve and Linda was thrown off balance. She stumbled backwards and landed in the water.

"And, despite winning the Rock-Paper-Scissors match, Linda is out," Chris said.

The Fine Nine facepalmed together.

"Tina stays in the game for Team Less Than Three," Chris said. "Okay, let's move along to the next round, it will be…Freyda versus Rexx!"

"Let's get this over with," Freyda said as she marched forward.

"You want me to go about against her?" Rexx gasped. "I'm doomed."

"No, you're going to beat her," Destiny growled. "Got it?"

"I'll do my best for you," Rexx said, regaining some confidence.

Freyda just had to step onto a raft without any trouble. Rexx was more nervous as he hopped onto a moving raft.

"Okay," he said to himself as he tried to gain his balance.

Freyda charged at him instantly.

"Ah!" Rexx cried as he tried to run.

He was too slow though, and Freyda grabbed the back of his shirt. With a toss she threw him into the water.

"There, done," she said.

"In one of the quickest matches yet, Freyda takes out Rexx," Chris said. "She'll be going ahead while Rexx is the second of Courtney's Champions to fail."

Destiny was visibility upset as she clenched her fists.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Rexx-**Wow, I couldn't even put up a good fight. In front of Destiny. How embarrassing.

**Freyda-**Bah, puny kids are no match for me.

* * *

"And we're onto our next matchup," Chris said. "It's…Nathaniel and Trevor!"

"Woo, Trevor!" BonBon cheered. "Let's keep the victory flowing!"

"We shall see about that," Nathaniel said. "I don't intend to let my team down either."

The two boys hopped onto their rafts. Nathaniel made the first move towards Trevor. Trevor meanwhile was taking a defensive approach and retreating. He stayed one step ahead of Nathaniel by always hopping to the nearest raft.

"You can't keep running forever," Nathaniel said.

"I can try," Trevor replied.

As they came up to a turn, the current picked up. Both boys paused to regain their balance. Nathaniel managed to regain himself quicker and charged towards Trevor. Trevor didn't have time to run and had to face Nathaniel on his raft. Nathaniel swiped at him and he ducked. Trevor charged back at Nathaniel, but Nathaniel held him off. With a strong thrust, Nathaniel managed to shove Trevor into the water.

"Oh, it was a tough fight, but Nathaniel pulls through for Team Less Than Three," Chris said. "Trevor, so sorry, but you are out."

Trevor was helped out of the water by BonBon, while Nathaniel hopped back to his team.

"Okay, let's get the next match rolling," Chris said. "It's gonna be…Destiny versus Robyn!"

"Oh my, this is going to be tough," Robyn remarked.

"You bet it will!" Destiny barked. "I will destroy you, I am not losing!"

Destiny leapt onto a platform with determination.

"Well, you've certainly got the will," Robyn noted. "But let's see if I can pull of a TD miracle."

Robyn had barely even gotten onto her platform before Destiny charged at her.

"Whoa!" Robyn exclaimed as she hopped to another platform.

"Get back here!" Destiny exclaimed as she charged again.

"No thanks, I'd rather live," Robyn said as she kept running.

However, she was finding it hard to keep up the pace when the rafts were shaking so violently. She fumbled and Destiny caught up.

"Gotcha!" Destiny exclaimed as she put her arms around her.

"Or do I have you?" Robyn said as she elbowed backwards at Destiny.

The force was enough to knock the other girl back into the water.

"Way to go, Robyn," Chris said. "Sorry, Destiny, you're done."

"No, this is wrong!" Destiny shouted as she splashed in the water. "I do not go down like this!"

"Looks like you do," Chris said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**You all saw that, that was a cheap shot. I demand a do-over!

**Robyn-**Sometimes brain trumps brawn.

* * *

"Next up," Chris announced, "it's…Darla versus Dante."

"Mm, nope," Darla said.

"Sorry?" Chris said.

"I don't feel like it," Darla replied. "I already had a very stressful morning and I don't want to get wet again."

"Darla, I think you should at least try," Nile said.

"Why?" Darla asked. "Surfer Doof and Mistress Freako are already through, if they want to save themselves from the inevitable elimination then they'll have to bring it. That's not problem, though."

"Oookay then," Chris said. "Dante wins by default."

"I'll take it," Dante said with a shrug.

"Hmph, a real fight would have been much more fitting," Destiny scoffed.

"Right, so I could lose that just like we lost the last three rounds," Dante retorted.

"Okay, let's carry on," Chris said. "Up next we have…Brett versus Nicky!"

"Ooh, I gotta little surprise for him," Nicky chuckled.

Brett simply walked forward silently. Both boys hopped onto the platforms. Once they had gotten settled, Brett moved towards Nicky.

"Oop," Nicky exclaimed as he hopped out of reach.

Brett continued to chase him.

"Can't catch me!" Nicky laughed.

"Yes I can," Brett said as he grabbed Nicky's jacket.

"Time for my secret weapon!" Nicky exclaimed before tossing several capsules into the water.

Suddenly, several explosions burst out of the waves. The rapids picked up strongly and Brett was knocked off balance. He fell backwards and landed in the water. Nicky followed after him into the water.

"Well, Brett hit it first so he's out and Nicky is still in," Chris said.

"What did you put in those capsules?" Trevor asked.

"Oh, just a special ingredient," Nicky said.

"Hey, has anyone seen my soda?" Lindsay asked. "I put it down and now it's gone."

Nicky whistled innocently to himself.

"Okay, moving on," Chris continued. "We have…oh, would you look at that, the only two people who haven't gone yet are Nile and Azazel, and they're on the same team."

"Um, actually, Chris, I haven't gone yet!" Mia exclaimed. "And before you say it…I'm not an intern!"

"Hm, well, I suppose I could make an exception," Chris mused to himself. "But—"

"There," Azazel said as he appeared behind Mia and shoved her into the water. "I win."

"Good work, Azazel, you will be moving ahead while 'Not-Intern' will not," Chris said. "Nile, you'll be going up against someone who's already gone. How about…Nathaniel!"

"Okay, let's do this," Nile said as he stepped forward.

"Indeed," Nathaniel said while also stepping up.

The boys jumped onto the moving rafts and found their balance.

"Woo, bring it on!" Nile exclaimed while performing various theatrical martial arts move.

"I will," Nathaniel said while leaping towards Nile.

Nathaniel grabbed the other boy's wrist.

"Uh…this isn't going the way I planned," Nile remarked as he tried to break free.

"Goodbye," Nathaniel said while flinging Nile backwards into the water.

"And with that, Nathaniel stays in the game and Nile is taken out," Chris said. "Up next we have…Tina versus Dante!"

"You can't fail this now, Dante," Destiny said. "Avenge me!"

"Okay, looks like we're playing hardball now," Tina said as she hopped onto a raft.

Tina continued to hop between rafts while Dante stayed put on his.

"Both of these guys had a relatively easy round last time," Chris said. "So it's like they're just starting now."

"Okay, sorry about this sweetie, but I'm going to have to take you down," Tina said as she lunged at Dante.

Dante simply stepped aside at the last minute and Tina crashed into the water.

"That does it for Tina," Chris announced. "Dante will be moving ahead."

"Yes, you show them, Dante!" Destiny cheered. "Courtney's Champions will not be beaten easily."

"Up next," Chris said, "we're bringing back…Nicky and Lance!"

"Do you have any more of those explosives?" Trevor asked.

"Yep, yep, I'm ready!" Nicky exclaimed.

"Awesome," Lance remarked. "I've been craving some big waves."

The two boys hopped onto the rafts.

"Take this!" Nicky exclaimed as he tossed the capsules. "Ka-boom-boom!"

Burst of water shot up and the waves became wild.

"Yahoo, this is more like it!" Lance exclaimed as he rode the waves with ease.

"Huh?" Nicky exclaimed.

"Incoming, little dude," Lance exclaimed as he rode down on the wave and slammed right into Nicky's raft.

Nicky was sent flying through the air and crashed into the river.

"Ooh, and Nicky is out," Chris remarked. "Meaning Lance will be sticking around."

"Score!" Lance cheered.

"And now it's time for," Chris said, "…Freyda versus Robyn."

"No challenge there," Freyda scoffed.

"Well, I beat one amazon already, let's see if I can take down this one," Robyn remarked.

"Destroy her, Freyda!" Destiny shouted.

"She's not even on our team," Dante pointed out.

"No, but Robyn deserves to feel pain for what she did to me!" Destiny growled.

Freyda growled as she stepped onto a raft.

"Okay, Robyn, keep your cool and use your brain," Robyn said to herself.

Freyda leapt towards Robyn and landed on her raft with only one jump.

"Uh…hello," Robyn said.

With a firm punch Freyda knocked Robyn right into the water.

"And it looks like Freyda is determined to beat her record," Chris said. "She stays in while Robyn falls out."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**Ha, that's what I call karma!

**Robyn-**Okay, brain sometimes trumps brawn, but when brawn is a giantess who's twice your size and weight, then you're screwed.

* * *

"And we now go to," Chris said, "…Leslie versus BonBon!"

"Time to take out more of these wimps," Leslie growled.

"I ain't no wimp," BonBon declared. "And you're the only one going down!"

The ladies hopped onto the rafts with confidence. Both of them immediately made their way to the center.

"Lights out!" Leslie exclaimed as she punched at BonBon.

BonBon just slapped her fist away and retaliated by shoving at her.

"Come on, just drop off," BonBon said as she tried to knock Leslie off.

"No!" Leslie shouted as she forced her way back into the center of the boat.

"Okay, time to get tough," BonBon said as she tried to pick Leslie up.

Leslie kicked and struggled though. Before BonBon could throw her off, she grabbed onto her hair.

"Ah!" BonBon cried. "Let go of there!"

"Time for you to fall," Leslie said as she tried to kick BonBon over the edge.

The raft came up to a rock and a high speed though. Both girls turned to see their impending collision.

"Aaah!" both girls cried.

As they smashed into the rock, the girls were launched into the air. BonBon landed on top of a low branch, while Leslie splashed right into the water.

"And BonBon gets lucky enough to make it ahead," Chris said. "Leslie did not."

"Urgh!" Leslie growled as she slapped the water.

"And next up," Chris said, "it's…Azazel versus Nathaniel!"

Nathaniel stepped onto a raft, but when he looked out, Azazel was nowhere in sight.

"Huh?" he remarked.

He ducked just in time to avoid being hit from the behind by Azazel.

"Nice try," Nathaniel said as he headed to another raft. "But you'll have to be quicker than that if you want to stop me."

Nathaniel quickly moved to another raft, but Azazel stayed on his tail.

"He's gaining on you!" Tina exclaimed.

"Then I'll have to turn to the offense," Nathaniel said as he turned around to swipe at Azazel.

Azazel blocked his blow. He then tried to retaliate by shoving Nathaniel backwards. Nathaniel resisted though. Nathaniel tried to strike again, but Azazel continued to dodge.

"Come on, hold still," Nathaniel growled.

Azazel reached out to attack again, but Nathaniel reacted quickly and grabbed his wrist.

"Ha, ha!" Nathaniel exclaimed.

Azazel easily broke free though.

"Look out!" Linda cried as the boys approached a rock.

Azazel hopped off, and Nathaniel followed…just with barely enough time. The two boys eyed each other again. Nathaniel charged forward and Azazel prepared to deflect him. However, Nathaniel feigned to one side and delivered a kick to the other when Azazel was unprepared. Azazel fell backwards and splashed into the water.

"Once again, Nathaniel stays in the game," Chris said. "Azazel, you are out."

"Nice work," Brett said to Nathaniel.

"Eh, could have been better," Darla remarked to Azazel. "You could have not lost for one thing."

"Next round," Chris said, "will be…Freyda versus Dante."

"Oh, great, I'm dead," Dante remarked. "No one else has stood a chance against her."

"Then prove that you're better than all of them!" Destiny ordered.

Freyda growled menacingly as she glared at Dante. The two got onto their rafts and both immediately started moving. Freyda chased Dante, who sprinted to stay away from her.

"Come on, fight back!" Destiny ordered.

"Are you crazy?" Dante said. "I don't want to get killed."

"Then give up now," Freyda said. "You don't stand a chance against me."

"Not if I have anything to say about that," Mia remarked.

The girl quickly scaled up a tree that was further along the river.

"Hey, hey, Freyda!" Mia shouted as she tossed pinecones at the girl. "Up here!"

"Huh?" Freyda exclaimed as she turned around.

"Now, Dante!" Mia shouted.

Dante charged forward and rammed into Freyda with all his strength. Both of them tumbled into the water.

"Both hit the river," Chris said. "But Freyda fell in first so she is out."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Freyda-**I could have won if they hadn't cheated.

**Mia-**Somebody's gotta keep this team afloat, since no one else seems to be doing it. I just hope I get some thanks for this though.

* * *

"Good work, Dante," Destiny said. "You took down one of the biggest powerhouses. Of course, I expect no less from my team."

"And now, lookie here," Chris said. "We're down to four people left in the game, and each of them are from a different team. Therefore I say we make things more interesting and match all four of them together at once."

"Okay, Dante, prove your worth and win this," Destiny said. "I don't want second or third, only first will do."

"I've handled myself fine so far," Nathaniel remarked. "I think I can take this."

"Good luck, Lance," Linda said.

"No worries, I got this," Lance said.

"Bring it on!" BonBon exclaimed.

All four of them hopped onto the rafts.

"Remember," Chris said, "the first person to fall will lose it for their team and need to go to elimination. The last one standing will win the prize of food for their team."

"Alright," Lance said as he was already surfing on his platform. "Let's win this."

Their four rafts coursed along the river. Lance zigzagged between the others. Nathaniel targeted Dante.

"Oh sure, go for me first," Dante scoffed. "The one guy who's probably going to be killed if he loses this challenge."

"Sorry, wouldn't want to be you," Nathaniel said as he approached Dante.

Dante made a run for it and landed on another raft. BonBon meanwhile was trying to catch up with Lance.

"Hey, get over here!" she exclaimed.

"Can't get me!" Lance laughed.

The river thrashed and everyone swayed from side to side.

"Whoa-ahwhoa!" BonBon quivered as she teetered dangerously close to the edge.

It looked like she was about to fall, and…she pulled herself back up.

"That was a close one," she sighed in relief.

Nathaniel had caught up with Dante now, but Dante was quick to fight back.

"Hiya!" Dante exclaimed as he chopped at Nathaniel.

Nathaniel was caught off guard and knocked back, but he didn't hit the edge. The rafts came up to another bend. Lance remained firm, but the others were a little shaken up. BonBon managed to hold herself, but Dante and Nathaniel collided with each other. As the river continued to swerve both boys stumbled near the edge. Nathaniel took this opportunity to charge at Dante, though. Dante saw him coming, and prepared to defend himself.

Splash! It was…

…

…

…

…

…

Dante knocked into the water.

"Dante is out!" Chris exclaimed. "And that means that Courtney's Champions will be going to eliminate someone else today."

"Arg!" Destiny shouted as she began punching a tree.

"The challenge is still going, though," Chris said. "You're going to want to win that prize."

Nathaniel shook himself off and focused his attention on Lance and BonBon. Lance was still running circles around BonBon.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous," BonBon grumbled.

She frequently tried to reach him, but he always moved out of the way, and she couldn't risk missing and falling in the water.

"Lance," Nathaniel called, "quick playing around and let's end this."

"You got it," Lance exclaimed as he turned around.

As he closed in on Nathaniel the waves picked up and he was launched at Nathaniel at a high speed. Nathaniel narrowed his eyes and waited for the right moment. Then just before Lance could make contact he delivered a firm kick to the boy. Lance was knocked backwards and fell into the water. Nathaniel maintained his position.

"Lance is out," Chris said. "Meaning that The Fine Nine will not be going to the Dock of Shame, but will not be getting the prize."

"Okay, tough guy, let's see what you got," BonBon said as she glared at Nathaniel.

Nathaniel turned to face her. BonBon was already charging right for him. She leapt between the rafts as she closed in on him. Nathaniel prepared again. Just before she could collide with him, he stepped aside. BonBon was expecting this, though, and at the last second changed her course. She slammed right into Nathaniel.

"Oof!" Nathaniel exclaimed as he was knocked into the water.

"BonBon and Underdogs United win the reward!" Chris cheered. "You'll find that waiting for you back at your camp."

"Yay!" the team cheered along with DJ.

"Team Less Than Three and The Fine Nine," Chris continued, "you are safe, but no prize for you."

The team sighed and shrugged.

"Courtney's Champions," Chris said, "be seeing you tonight."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**Booyakasha! That is how we do things on BonBon's team!

**Destiny-**Pathetic, absolutely pathetic. This is like some cruel joke, my team is not meant to lose, and it's certainly not meant to be the only team to go to elimination twice by now. Looks like I'll have to just keep cutting off at the weak links.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

"Dante," Destiny barked as she approached the boy.

"I know, I know, I failed, disgraceful performance, let the team down, yadda yadda yadda," Dante replied. "Let's just skip that and save us both the time."

"Actually, while that is all true," Destiny said, "I actually wanted to let you know that you impressed me enough to keep you around."

"I…really?" Dante asked.

"Make no mistake, your performance was still pitiful," Destiny said. "However, you lasted longer than anyone else and even took down Freyda. I'd say you've got potential."

"You know, I did kinda help with that," Mia pointed out. "With the whole pinecone trick."

"I'm sorry, what are you still doing here?" Destiny scoffed.

"Right, forgot who I was talking to," Mia sighed.

"Anyways, Dante, if we want to bring us out of this slump, we're going to need to keep booting those that are falling behind," Destiny said.

"Hey, what's this?" Dante asked as he picked up a piece of paper in the shape of a heart. "It has your name on it."

"Let me see that," Destiny said.

She unfolded in and found a poem inside.

"How do I describe the beauty that is Destiny?" she read. "Truly, I cannot, for her radiance cannot be confined by the limits of our language. Her eyes burn with a passion and inflict a spark of love within my heart. That spark has burned into a fire and I cannot douse it with any of the seven seas. Dearest, Destiny, I love you."

"Hm, pretty," Dante remarked.

"Yes," Destiny agreed. "Who do you think it's from?"

"Well, that's a no brainer," Dante scoffed. "Who do we know who's always writing poems? Percy. This definitely sounds like something he'd spout."

Destiny nodded in agreement while she read over the poem again. Meanwhile, Rexx and Percy were watching from a distance.

"Well, are you doing to approach her now?" Percy asked. "Let her know that these feelings belong to you?"

"I can't," Rexx said. "She's with Dante. I want to get her alone."

Destiny then walked off, talking with Dante.

"She does seem very fond of Dante," Percy remarked. "Indeed he is the champion of the day, even if his Achilles Heel was too weak to make it all the way."

"Well, you know what I say we do, then?" Rexx said. "I say we eliminate Dante. With him gone it'll just be you, me, and Destiny. Then I'll let her know that that poem is mine, and she'll love me!"

"Indeed," Percy said with a nod.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Rexx-**Time to eliminate the hypotenuse. And then Destiny will be all mine!

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

"Courtney's Chumpions," Chris chuckled. "Welcome back to the Dock of Shame. You know, you're the only team to lose twice now?"

"Yes, Chris, we're well aware of that," Destiny growled through clenched teeth.

"And…" Chris continued, "intern, I am glad to see you."

"Huh?" Mia remarked.

"We need you to scrub the bathrooms," Chris said. "We made the mistake of asking Lindsay to cook for us and well…it's looking pretty nightmarish now."

"But I—" Mia tried to say.

"Fine, fine, you can have a marshmallow," Chris said. "Now get to work!"

Mia accepted her marshmallow and shrugged.

"And I also have a marshmallow," Chris continued, "for…Destiny!"

"Of course," Destiny said as she accepted her marshmallow.

"And…"Chris said, "…Rexx!"

Rexx smiled as he accepted his marshmallow. This left Percy and Dante without one.

"Now, one of you guys will be leaving tonight," Chris said. "This final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Dante!"

"Oh, bitter defeat!" Percy cried dramatically. "I feel it's cruel tentacles wrapping around me, it is only too late that I could to see. As I go, listen to my final sigh: I leave with a question, why?"

"Sorry, Percy, I'm flattered, but this game is no place for romance," Destiny said.

"I—what!?" Percy exclaimed in surprise.

"I want my team to be 100% focused on the game, not writing mushy love poems," Destiny said. "If you can't focus, then you're bringing the team down."

"But I…but I," Percy tried to say.

"Okay, Percy, time to go," Chris said as he grabbed the boy and threw him onto the Boat of Losers. "So long and don't come back!"

"Wow…" Rexx breathed to himself.

"What are you so worked up about?" Dante asked. "It wasn't your name on the chopping block."

"Uh…yeah," Rexx replied awkwardly.

"Champions, you may head back to your camp," Chris said. "And maybe you'll have better luck tomorrow, or else there won't be any of you left soon."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Rexx-**Well…aheh, this is awkward…sorry Percy, but uh…good thing I didn't tell Destiny that that note was actually from me.

**Destiny-**Percy seemed like a nice enough boy, but I didn't come here for romance, I came here to win. And that's exactly what I plan to do.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

"Well, good work team," Linda said. "We may not have won the reward, but I'm going to make my Tropical Surprise which I'm sure is just as good."

With that Linda smiled at everyone and walked into the cabin.

"Sooo," Lance said as he came up to Darla. "I guess I'm not so useless after all."

"Um, excuse me?" Darla scoffed. "Did you win us first place? No. Soooo…why are you talking to me!"

"Yeesh, chill out," Lance remarked as he left her.

"Big words for someone who didn't even compete in the challenge," Leslie grumbled as she shot a glance at Darla.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Darla-**You see, people should instantly assume the best about me thanks to my stellar smile, gorgeous complexion, and just overall aura of greatest. I have nothing to prove. People like Lance and Leslie are scum and, until they can prove me otherwise, that's how they deserve to be treated.

**Lance-**Darla's nasty. But I'm gonna go catch some waves and forget about her.

**Nile-**Well, we didn't lose, that's a plus. Now if we could only make this team a little less crazy.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

"Ooh, ooh, lookie!" Nicky exclaimed as he ran over to a crate. "Open up!"

He took off the top and revealed a pile of food.

"Oh my, looks like we're having a feast tonight," BonBon exclaimed as she pulled out a loaf of bread and some sausages.

After some time to prepare the food, the group was sitting in a ring with food being passed out around them.

"Well, guys, I think it's safe to say that we're not underdogs anymore," Trevor remarked.

"Oh no, don't say that!" Robyn exclaimed. "Underdogs naturally have the edge when it comes to winning"

"But…" Trevor tried to say.

"And besides, tempting fate can only result in disaster," Robyn continued.

She then raised her voice and seemed to talk to some invisible presence, "He was just kidding! We're still very much underdogs!"

"Well, whatever the case is, I'm just happy to enjoy tonight," BonBon said as she put her hands around Trevor and Johnny.

Robyn narrowed her eyes. She then grabbed Johnny and brought him closer to her.

"Aheh," she chuckled lightly as Trevor and BonBon looked at her quizzically.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Robyn-**I don't want Johnny getting ideas. I want him to be clear that he's with me, and not them.

**Trevor-**I think Robyn might be trying too hard. But hey, as long as we keep winning, there's no need to worry.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

Brett, Roquette, Tina, and Nathaniel sat around the fire and ate at the fruit that Freyda had collected for them.

"Well, guys let's look for the silver lining," Tina said. "We may not have won, but we came really close. I say we all deserve a pat on the back."

"Yes, so far I'd say that we were pretty impressive today," Nathaniel said. "Almost everyone could hold their own."

With a quick move of his eyes he glanced at Roquette. Roquette had been expecting something like this, though, and caught his gesture.

"Well, I hope you're not talking about targeting me," she said. "Because I really will try my best."

"Oh, no one's talking about targeting you," Tina said. "Right, boys?"

"Of course," Brett said.

Nathaniel eyed Roquette intently.

"I suppose I should get some sleep now," Roquette said as she got up.

As she turned away she couldn't help smiling deviously to herself.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**Well, I wonder if Nathaniel was sharp enough to pick up that message. I'll try my best alright, I'll try my best to make sure that no one takes me out.

**Nathaniel-**Hm, Roquette seems to be aware that she's next to go, at least, and her little sympathy card isn't going to change that. Still, it almost sounded like she had a bit of edge in her voice when she spoke to me…eh, it's probably nothing, she's too sweet for that.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Destiny-**Today I received a love poem from Percy. It was very sweet, but it proves that he's more interested in professing his love than winning challenges and that is why he has to go.

**Rexx-**Sorry, Dante, you're in my way.

**Percy-**It is time for Dante to soar, and frankly, he's a bit of a bore.

**Dante-**Yeah, I don't really care for Destiny, but she's right about something, this team needs all the strength it can get. And Percy isn't really the strongest, so I guess it's time for him to go.

**Mia-**Well, since apparently no one can see me, I was able to listen in on who was voting for whom. The choices are Percy and Dante. I've got nothing against them…well, nothing more than the fact that they ignore me…but Dante is stronger than Percy, so we've got to keep him around.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And so, Courtney's Champions take another hit and our poetic pal, Percy, is gone," Chris wrapped up. "How hard is it to come up with rhymes like that, anyway? I can do it right now: My name is Chris, and…uh, I am not…uh, a Miss...See, seamless! Anyways, are the Underdogs going to keep on winning, or will the tables turn for them? Likewise, will The Fine Nine take a hit, or can they work through their inner chaos? Lastly, what will become of Roquette and Nathaniel? Will either take each other out? Who will make the next move? Find out, on the next…Uber…Drama…Island!"

**Teams:**

Underdogs United:

Robyn-The Game Expert

Johnny-The Doormat

Trevor-The Mysterious Guy

BonBon-The Flirt

Nicky-The Tinkerer

_Vince-The Rager_

Team Less Than Three:

Roquette-The Wounded Gazelle

Nathaniel-The Pragmatist

Tina-The Babysitter

Freyda-The Amazon

Brett-The Farm Worker

_Sally-The Slut_

Courtney's Champions:

_Bronwyn-The Child Prodigy_

Destiny-The Hand-Crafted Champion

Mia-The Space Filler

_Percy-The Romantic Poet_

Rexx-The Puppydog

Dante-The Sharp-tongued Geek

The Fine Nine:

Leslie-The Gang Leader

Darla-The Diva

Nile-The Teen Star

Linda-The Future Housewife

Lance-The Surfer

Azazel-The Creep

**Voted Out: **Vince, Bronwyn, Sally, Percy

_Author's Note: Yeah, don't have much to say about Percy. I wasn't originally going to have him speak in rhyme all the time, but I started writing it and it just seemed very in character. Plus I knew that he'd be an early boot so I just thought 'Why not.'_


	6. I suppose I should get my will started

_Author's Note: Well, it seems like this is the series that'll be my main focus for now. I've tried writing for the other two, and I do plan to get back to them soon enough, but this one just flows the best so that's what I'm sticking with. So, here's another chapter of Uber for you ^_^_

"Welcome to Uber Drama Island!" the four veterans exclaimed together.

"Last time," Trent started, "we had an all-out melee over the river. Some of them like Freyda and Nathaniel did strongly, well others like Johnny and Roquette didn't do so swell."

"And let's not forget about that girl on your team," Courtney added, "who didn't even bother trying."

"Er, I was just getting to that," Trent said. "But anyways, in the end it was Courtney's Champions who came in last and Underdogs United who won first place."

"Wow, Courtney, that's twice your team lost," Lindsay exclaimed. "I'm confused. Why did you call them champions?"

"They are champions!" Courtney snapped. "Just…the ones left are, and they're not going to lose again."

"Well, Percy left," DJ said. "Thanks to a misunderstanding with Rexx and Destiny. Does that mean he wasn't a champion?"

"Duh," Courtney scoffed. "All that weirdo did was talk funny. And besides, it was his own fault for handing over his poetry to someone else. If he didn't want to get mixed up in one of those horrible love triangles he should have just kept his nose out of it!"

"Okay…" DJ said nervously as he backed up away from Courtney.

"Other things that happened," Trent continued, "include Roquette finding out that she was next on Nathaniel's elimination order."

"I hope she leaves," Lindsay said. "She's really mean and no one knows it."

"And BonBon trying to bring Johnny over to her alliance with Trevor," Trent continued. "And it looks like she succeeded."

"Don't be so sure," DJ said. "Johnny's a nice kid, but I don't think he even knows how to say no."

"But it's so easy," Lindsay said as she scratched her head. "No…see, I just said it."

"And we're all proud of you," Courtney said as she rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, we've got more today," DJ said. "So keep watching…"

They finished together," Uber Drama Island!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

**Confessional:**

**Brett-**I'm used to getting up early and I'm trying to keep my schedule intact out here. While there's not much work that needs to be done, I've been trying to work to keep my blood pumping so I'm still at my best for the challenges.

* * *

Brett had gotten up and left the cabin. It was still early in the morning and no one else was up. Except for Freyda, but she had distanced herself from her team, so no one ever knew what she was doing. Brett looked around the camp as he paced aimlessly. Eventually he got an idea and went to work setting up a station for him to exercise at. He had gathered various logs and boulders and proceeded to lift each one in repetition.

"What are you doing?" someone asked.

Brett looked up to see that Roquette had left the cabin and approached him.

"I'm just trying to keep my strength up," Brett said. "I didn't do too keen in the last challenge, and I want to make sure I'm in my best shape for the next one."

"Oh, good idea," Roquette exclaimed. "Can I join you? I want to be at my best too."

"Uh, okay," Brett said. "Don't strain yourself, though."

"Oh, Bretty, you're so considerate," Roquette giggled sweetly. "But don't worry about me. I know that I'm not the strongest one out here, but I really want to prove myself."

"Well…good for you," Brett said somewhat awkwardly.

"I just get some nervous thinking that if we lose again, I might actually be the one going," Roquette continued while faking a whimper in her voice. "It's been my dream for so long to come out here and to think that it could all be over so soon...I'm sorry."

"Uh…there, there," Brett said, even more awkwardly, as he attempted to pat her on the back.

"Thanks for the support, Brett," Roquette said as she hugged the boy tightly. "I know you'll watch out for me. You're like the big brother I never had."

"Uh…thanks?" Brett replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Brett-**Honestly, I'm not really much of a people person. I mean, I don't have any problem talking with them, but when Roquette started to get all teared up, I had no idea what to say to her. Especially since I do plan on voting her out next (scratches the back of his head nervously.)

**Roquette-**(In a low voice) Look at me, I'm Brett, I'm lifting weights because that'll totally make me strong in a few days. (Normal voice) Yeah, might want to check your logic on that one, dummy. But I can already feel him melting into puddy in my hands. Just a little longer and he'll be mine.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**During the first few days, Leslie seemed like a really dangerous sociopath. She's still a sociopath, but I think we've all come to see that she's really not all that dangerously. Seriously, back when I starred in Saturday Morning Cartoons I fought villains more competent than she is. Mostly she just spends the days brooding outside of the cabin.

* * *

Leslie grumbled to herself as she walked outside of the cabin. She kicked a rock angrily into the lake.

"Lousy bunch of…" she cursed to herself as she clenched her fists.

She spotted Lance surfing in the water. He laughed as he performed various flips. Then he slid back to the beach.

"You!" Leslie snapped as she grabbed his necklace. "Agree with me!"

"Huh?" Lance mumbled. "Agree with what?"

"Just do it," Leslie barked.

"Okay, uh…I agree with you," Lance said.

"Thank you," Leslie said as she tossed him in the sand. "Glad that somebody gets it."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Leslie-**Life is just one big circle. If you want power, you need to hurt people, but if you want to hurt people, and not get hurt yourself, you need the numbers on your side. And the only way to expand your numbers is to exert your power. It's a vicious cycle and somehow I seemed to have ended up on the outside of it. I don't like that feeling and I plan to change it.

**Lance-**Great, the hot girl hates me, and the freaky girl seems to like me. (Sighs) The universe can sure has a funny way of messing with you at times.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**Our team is down to three now: Me, Dante, and Rexx. Between the two of them, Dante seems to have the most potential, but I'm going to have to cultivate it. I'm not going to let up on him until he reaches his optimum level.

* * *

Dante awoke to shaking. He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Get up!" Destiny ordered as she continued to shake him. "You're wasting valuable time."

Dante grumbled as he sluggishly got out of bed. Once he shook the sleep out of him he walked outside with Destiny who looked just as energetic as ever.

"I'm not in the mood to go for a run today," Dante remarked. "Too tired."

"Well, you're in luck, because that's not what we're doing," Destiny said.

"That's a relief," Dante sighed.

"Instead we're going to be sparring," Destiny declared.

"I—wait, what?" Dante exclaimed.

"If this challenge involves more combat with our competition, we need to keep your fighting skills sharp," Destiny said. "You can practice by dueling me."

"This is ridiculous," Dante scoffed as he turned around.

Destiny shot out her leg and swept Dante off his feet. The boy fell to the ground painfully. Destiny pounced on him, and soon had him pinned beneath her.

"You're going to have to better than that," she declared while staring down at him.

"Fine," Dante scoffed. "You asked for this."

Dante kicked up his leg and managed to flip Destiny over backwards. Just as she started to get up, he dove behind her and grabbed her on the upper ends of her arms. He managed to pull her arms behind her back and keep her stuck in that position.

"Impressive," Destiny said. "But now it's time to end this."

She tried to break free, and was surprised to find that she couldn't. She was clearly thrown off by this. Instead she tried to once again attack with a sweep. Dante stepped backwards just in time and allowed for Destiny to fall to the ground.

"Good practice," Dante said as he turned to leave.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Dante-**As a kid, I admired a lot of anime. This led to me trying to study martial arts. And luckily it seems to have stuck with me.

**Destiny-**I don't need Karate or Judo or any other fancy fighting style. The Destiny style is good enough for me!

* * *

(Underdogs United)

**Confessional:**

**Robyn-**I'm still working to find that idol. Not that I'll ever need it, of course, but I'd rather not have it fall into anyone else's hands. I've got to control every variable in this game.

* * *

Robyn and Nicky were walking through the nearby woods. Nicky held out his idol finding contraption, but the two of them still weren't having any luck.

"Check those trees," Robyn suggested. "I could easily see it being hidden over there."

Nicky sprinted over to where she had pointed but shrugged and shook his head.

"Erg, this is getting irritating," Robyn remarked. "What if one of the others already found it?"

"I—" Nicky tried to say.

"Oh, that would be terrible," Robyn continued. "How could I let this happen? Two people, a couple, in the minority, people like that don't go out early, they end up miraculously surviving…at least past the merge."

"Aw, don't worry," Nicky said. "We'll stick together and make sure that doesn't happen."

He grabbed a stick and mimed shooting as he exclaimed, "Pew, pew, pew!"

"Yes, perhaps I am overreacting a bit," Robyn remarked. "For all I know, there might not be an idol."

"So, if we do loose who are going to blast…Kasmash!" Nicky asked.

"Well, between BonBon and Trevor, I'd rather go with Trevor," Robyn said. "I don't like his 'Mysterious Past' immunity ticket, and you saw BonBon last challenge, she seems like she could be quite valuable at challenges when she sets her mind to it."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nicky-**Robyn thinks too much sometimes. Thinking is good, but sometimes she sounds like a robot…although, robots are pretty cool too…(begins walking in a rigid manner and speaking stiltedly) bzzt, I am Nickybot, take me to your leader.

**Robyn-**Well of course Nicky's not the one who's worried, he's the resident nutcase, he'll be fine and dandy until the final seven.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

Nathaniel had gotten up by now and spotted Roquette talking with Brett. He eyed them thoughtfully.

"Isn't it just wonderful?" Tina exclaimed from behind him.

"Excuse me?" Nathaniel asked.

"Roquette's finally coming out of her shell and talking to others," Tina said. "I think it's just super that she's getting that experience, don't you?"

"Yes, ecstatic," Nathaniel replied stoically.

"So, while they're chatting, how about we get to know each other a little better?" Tina asked.

Nathaniel sighed to himself, but he replied, "What would you like to know about me?"

"Ooh, hold that thought!" Tina exclaimed as she searched through her pockets. "I have an icebreaker game that I've been dying to use."

"Sounds thrilling," Nathaniel groaned.

"Hi, everyone!" Lindsay exclaimed as she arrived. "It's challenge time."

"Oh thank god," Nathaniel sighed to himself as he slipped away from Tina.

"Don't worry I'll pin a note up," Tina said. "We'll finish this conversation later."

"Okay…are you all here?" Lindsay asked.

"Almost," Brett said, "except for—"

Freyda hopped down from a tree.

"her," Brett finished.

"Yay, you're all here!" Lindsay cheered. "Let's go."

Roquette brought up the rear of the group. As she passed Lindsay, the veteran glared at her. Roquette just shrugged to herself and kept walking.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**What's her problem?

**Freyda-**Time to win again.

**Lindsay-**I wish I could tell everyone what Rocket was saying about them, but Chip says that if I do that he'll replace me. I don't want to be replaced!

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

Linda was making some breakfast of fish bacon and toucan eggs while Darla and Nile stood by the window together.

"Looks like Leslie is getting…acquainted with Lance," Nile chuckled to himself.

"Hmph, they're both awful," Darla scoffed. "It's a good thing they're out there, and we're in here. In fact…"

She turned away from the window and faced the interior of the cabin.

"…all the good people are in the cabin right now, I say we keep it that way," Darla said. "Us superior human beings need to stick together."

"That's kind," Azazel remarked dryly from behind Linda.

"Ew, not you, Azzie, you're gross and creepy," Darla said as she grabbed him by the hair and tossed him out the door. "There we go, now we can live in harmony with all the freaks locked out."

"Um, if I may say something," Linda said as she raised her hand. "Perhaps it isn't the best idea to alienate half of the tribe, for strategic reasons, as well as general good—"

"Silence, servant girl, you're hanging on by a thread as it is," Darla said.

"Oh, sorry," Linda replied before returning to cooking and keeping her eyes down.

"Challenge time!" Trent exclaimed as he approached the cabin.

"Okay, let's do this," Nile said as the three left the cabin.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Linda-**Well, I don't think Darla is being very nice, or smart, by treating the others so poorly. But I really don't want to cause a fuss. I'll just hope that everything works out.

**Azazel-**I offered my friendship to both Leslie and Darla and it would seem that neither of them want me. It's their loss.

**Nile-**Yeah, Darla is probably making a mistake, but it's not my problem. If she succeeds then good for her and I get to stick by her, if she fails then it's her taking the hit not me.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

From another part of the camp, Rexx sat and watched Dante and Destiny as they sparred.

"Grr, why does she keep spending time with that guy?" he growled. "I'm right here."

"Hey, welcome to my world," Mia remarked from next to Rexx.

"I wouldn't mind sparring with her," Rexx continued to rant, "if it meant getting her on top of me."

"Okay, I'm going to assume that you still don't realize I'm here and you're just talking to yourself," Mia said.

"What can I do to make her notice me?" Rexx grumbled.

"I'd love to point out the irony of this situation," Mia said, "but it would be a waste since apparently my words stop dead in your ears."

"Attention Champions!" Courtney exclaimed as she arrived at the camp.

"Time for a challenge?" Destiny said as she stepped forward. "We're ready."

"If by ready you mean bruised and dirty," Dante remarked.

Rexx and Mia arrived and joined the group.

"I hope to see you bringing you best," Courtney said. "Because it would suck to lose another member."

"You can count on us," Destiny said. "I always bring my best."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Rexx-**Last night I tried to profess my love for Destiny…and that backfired pretty spectacularly. Now if I come forward, it'll just get my booted out of the game. But I'm not giving up that easy!

* * *

(Underdogs United)

BonBon, Trevor, and Johnny all sat together.

"So, Johnny, you've decided to stick with us after all?" Trevor asked.

"Apparently," Johnny replied.

Trevor glanced at BonBon who shrugged.

"Okay, guys, well now that we have the majority, I guess we should talk strategy," Trevor said. "I'm thinking Robyn goes next."

"I second that," BonBon exclaimed.

"Johnny?" Trevor asked.

"Sure, why not," Johnny shrugged.

"If you have anything you want to add, that's fine," Trevor said. "I'm willing to hear if you have any idea."

"Nope," Johnny replied. "I'm good."

"Okay then," Trevor said with a slow nod.

"Alright, Underdogs!" DJ exclaimed as he arrived at the beach. "Time for your next challenge."

"Woo!" BonBon cheered.

Robyn and Nicky emerged from the forest and joined up with the others.

"Okay then, let's head out," DJ said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Trevor-**Yeah, with Johnny it's really hard to tell where he stands. He's either got an unreadable poker face, or he really just doesn't care.

**Robyn-**Hm, it would seem that Johnny is getting closer with TronBon. Now, normally I would be against this; however, due to the underdog principle, that puts me in the underdog position, and could be beneficial for my game. But of course if I find the idol, then I won't need to worry, but that would give me power and would make the others the true underdogs again…I think I need to start a graph or something.

**Johnny-**Eh, neither alliance really makes a difference to me. Either way, I'm still the third wheel and probably will be taken out first (sighs). But what can you do?

* * *

(The forest)

The four teams stepped into the central area of the forest where Chris was waiting for them.

"Welcome campers, to your next challenge!" Chris exclaimed.

Behind him stood three cages. One was average sized, one was quite large, and one was enormous, easily twice as big as the second biggest one.

"This one's a really doozy," Chris cackled. "You see behind me are three cages, each one containing a ferocious beast. We'll be releasing them upon you and your task is to take them down."

The campers looked at each other nervously.

"Sorry, guys, I really was against this idea," DJ said.

"Good thing I'm in charge and you're not," Chris said. "So yes, each time will be giving one traquilizer pistol. If you can put any of these three beasts to sleep then you are safe from elimination tonight. Now let's meet the monsters…"

The smallest cage began to open.

"First up, it's…Fang, the mutant shark!" Chris exclaimed.

A shark with legs stepped out of the cage and chomped menacingly at the campers. Tina squeaked in fear and grabbed onto Nathaniel, who pushed her aside with irritation.

"Next up," Chris continued as the larger cage opened, "it's a big guy who's been a staple of Total Drama…The Sasquatchanakwa!

The big furry beast stomped out of the cage and roared as it shook its fists.

"And lastly," Chris said, "the biggest, baddest, freak of them all…"

The towering cage opened and something enormous stormed out. It was a monster with orange spiked skin and brilliant green hair. Its eyes darted from side to side viciously and it gnashed its sharp teeth with fury.

"Dakatazoid!" Chris exclaimed.

"Rawr, Dakota smash Chris!" she exclaimed as she stormed towards the host.

"Tsk, tsk," Chris remarked as he pulled out a button and pressed it.

Suddenly a collar around Dakota's neck lit up and she cried as an electric pulse surged through.

"Grr, Dakota no like!" she growled as she tried to tear it off.

"You know the deal," Chris said. "You do what I say and you don't get shocked."

"Grrr," Dakota continued to growl.

But she didn't attack Chris again. Instead, all three of the beasts ran off into the woods.

"There you have it," Chris said. "It's up to you to capture these monster, and whoever fails at neutralizing any of them will have to boot one of their own tonight. Have fun!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**Now this is a challenge. If I can pull this off, that oughta prove that I am really am here to win.

**Tina-**Oh my, oh my, this challenge is far too dangerous. After this season I am going to write the producers a very stern letter.

**Freyda-**Big deal. Hunting is hunting, no matter how big the game is.

* * *

The teams had all huddled up in their groups and were discussing their team plans.

"Okay, guys, what's the plan?" Trevor asked his team.

"I think it's obvious," BonBon said. "While they're all scary, that shark has got to be the least dangerous."

"Don't be too sure about that," Robyn said. "It's a common bait and switch tactic for challenges that seem like the simplest are actually the hardest."

"So, you're saying you want to go up against Dakatazoid or Sasquatchanakwa?" Trevor asked.

"Uh…okay, maybe it'll be for the best to break the rules just this once," Robyn conceded. "But if we lose, don't blame me."

"Well, we were planning on blaming you regardless," BonBon pointed out.

Meanwhile, Destiny was once again taking charge of her team.

"Okay, listen," she said. "While the lesser tribes are going to try to win this challenge by just being good enough, we are going to prove why we are champions. We are going to take down Dakota."

"Are you insane!?" Dante shouted. "Did you see her? She's gonna crush us! I don't want to die!"

"We are the strongest tribe," Destiny retorted, "it's time we acted like it."

"But—" Dante tried to argue.

"Hey, the lady has spoken," Rexx interrupted. "So shut up!"

"That's the majority," Destiny said. "Let's go."

"I suppose my vote doesn't matter," Mia said as everyone left her behind. "No. Why would it? I'm just the invisible intern."

Leslie was trying to take charge of her team with less success.

"Alright, people," she said, "I hate all of you, but if we're going to win again, I suggest you do what I say. We're going to need a plan—"

"Yeah, that's nice and all," Darla interrupted, "but I'm the leader and I've got a better idea. It's called get someone else to do it for us."

"What?" Leslie scoffed.

"It's simple," Darla said. "If we wait around, someone will surely feel compelled to serve us and hand over the prize. Just to be safe, me and Nile should stand up from and you ugly freaks can all stand in the back. Any opposition?"

Several people looked ready to speak.

"Oh, and I thought this would be a good time to announce my new team rule," Darla said. "Anyone who opposes me will be voted out instantly. Now, does anyone have anything to say?"

No one spoke up.

"Splendid!" Darla exclaimed.

Lastly, Nathaniel was having even less luck exerting leadership over his tribe.

"Okay, let's get a plan going here," he said to the team.

Freyda simply got up and left.

"Hey, where are you going?" Nathaniel called.

"I don't need a plan," Freyda said. "I can catch that monster with my own bare hands. It'll be quicker that way."

"Well, she hasn't let us down so far," Brett pointed out.

"Fine, let's see how she does," Nathaniel said as they followed after her.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**Well, this challenge is going to get pretty freaky, but on the plus side, if we lose then we can finally get rid of Robyn and her nonsensical blabbering.

**Dante-**I suppose I should get my will started.

**Leslie-**You know what, I'm done with this. Darla is the biggest idiot in the world and you'd have to be blind not to see it. When she blows it for us, she will be leaving in a unanimous elimination and I won't have a problem with that.

**Tina-**Well, on the one hand, going after Dakota seems like a good way to get hurt, but on the other hand, this is Freyda were talking about and if there's anyone on this team that's immune to pain it's her.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

Freyda charged through the forest fiercely. The others were having trouble keeping up with her.

"Do you think…you could…slow down?" Tina called as she brought up the rear.

"I don't think she can hear you," Brett said as Freyda showed no sign of slowing down.

"I think it's for the best," Nathaniel said. "Look."

Courtney's Champions were also running in the same direction.

"Come on, we can't let them get ahead!" Destiny shouted at her team. "That freak is mine for the kill."

It was hard to lose track of Dakota. Her bright green hair stood out above the treetops. Freyda was still a great distance ahead of everyone. She approached the towering mutant and glared at her.

"You're going down," she said as she charged at Dakota's leg.

Dakota noticed her just before she could arrive. With an angry slap, she sent Freyda soaring backwards.

"No touch Dakota!" she shouted.

Team Less Than Three stood back as Freyda flew past them and crashed into a tree.

"Well…all in favour of choosing a new target?" Nathaniel asked.

Everyone put their hands up, except Freyda who seemed to be unconscious.

"Glad we came to an agreement," Nathaniel said.

"Good, they're leaving," Destiny said as her team caught up. "I guess they were too weak for this task."

"Or too smart," Dante pointed out.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Freyda-**Grrr, how dare she just knock me aside like that? That wasn't a fair fight!

**Dante-**If Destiny wanted to fight that monster herself then I'd say go ahead, knock yourself out, but when she starts dragging her team along, that's when I get a little worried.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

This team headed in the opposite direction as they tried to catch up with the shark.

"So, people, when we find this fish, what next?" BonBon asked.

"Well, Chris gave us this," Trevor said as he held up a black pistol. "But I don't think it has much ammo. Maybe only one shot."

"So, we'd better not miss," Robyn said.

"Look, there it is!" Trevor exclaimed as he spotted the mutant shark heading for the beach.

"Charge!" Nicky exclaimed. "Da da da daaa!"

The team ran after the shark, but by the time they arrived at the sand, Fang was already diving into the water.

"He's getting away!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Well, let's go after him," Trevor said.

"Are you crazy? He's in the water now, that's his domain," Robyn said.

"Hmm…we need a boat!" Nicky exclaimed.

"But we don't have a boat," BonBon pointed out.

"Not yet," Nicky said as he grabbed some ferns, sticks, and vines. "But we will…"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Robyn-**I suppose I could be worried about the monster shark, but then I remember that on Total Drama nothing is fatal. Not even toxic mines or active volcanos.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

The team had caught up with Dakota now, who was still rampaging through the woods.

"So, what's the plan?" Rexx asked eagerly. "How are we going to do this?"

"Simple," Destiny said. "We'll all charge at once. We'll overpower her and tie her down."

"Well that plan sounds incredibly well thought-out and couldn't possibly result in long term physical trauma," Dante remarked sarcastically.

"Okay, on my signal," Destiny said. "3…2…now!"

Everyone started to run, yet three out of four of them slowed down and stopped when seeing Dakota. Only Destiny charged straight for her.

"Aaaah!" she cried as she pounced at Dakota.

The mutant turned around at the sound and knocked Destiny to the ground simply with a flip of her tail.

"Okay, time to do something sensible," Mia said as she held up the tranquilizer gun. "You guys do realize that we have this, right?"

She pointed the gun at Dakota and aimed. Then she fired. The dart hit the monstrous girl in the shoulder and bounced off the orange skin.

"Okay, I'm out of ideas," Mia said as she tossed the gun aside.

"We're not done yet!" Destiny shouted. "If you people had just gone through with my plan then we'd be done by now."

"We'd be done alright," Dante replied, "but not the way you mean."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Dante-**There's determined and then there's suicidal. Destiny is the latter.

**Mia-**Well, Destiny has her mind set on this, but I'm going to try to use my head to find an easier way out. There's got to be something out here I can use to my advantage…

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

The team was sitting beneath the trees together.

"Okay, instead of getting all dirty and stuff, we're going to spend this time talking about what dress I'd look the best in," Darla said as she held up a magazine. "Alrighty, this one here is a nice blue colour…"

"I think you'd like divine in that," Linda said.

"What are you talking about!?" Darla snapped. "Blue makes me look fat, everyone knows that."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Linda said.

"Look, just keep quiet and let the people with actual fashion sense do the talking," Darla said. "Now, what do you people think of this cherry, strapless one?"

No one spoke up.

"It's polite to answer people when they ask you a question!" Darla snapped. "God, what is with you people?"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Leslie-**You have no idea how much I want to rip that magazine out of her hands and slap her senseless. But I can wait. It'll be worth so much more to see her face when she realizes she's getting voted out.

**Nile-**Today's actually been pretty nice. I get to relax and do no work, and I know that if we lose someone else will take the fall. Life is good.

**Linda-**I sure hope I didn't offend Darla. I was only trying to be nice. And it really did seem like a good dress.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

The team had changed their course and were now searching for the Sasquatchanakwa.

"It may not be as big as Dakotazoid, but a Yeti can be hard to miss," Nathaniel said.

"That's for sure," Brett agreed. "Look, I think these are its footprints."

"Oh my, those are big," Roquette remarked. "I hope it's not too scary."

"Don't worry, Roquette, just leave the work to the strong people," Nathaniel said putting emphasis on the last part.

"I can handle myself," Roquette said defiantly.

"But you just said—" Brett was about to say.

"Shh, I think it's just up here," Nathaniel said.

Everyone was silent as they grouped together. They could hear something moving not too far away.

"So…what's the plan?" Tina asked as she clutched the tranquilizer pistol. "Do we just shoot him with this?"

"No," Freyda said as she caught up. "We need to do this right. We need a trap."

"Good idea," Nathaniel agreed. "We can work together on it this time."

"Fine," Freyda said, clearly not too happy with that idea. "Do what I say and stay out of my way."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Tina-**It's sweet that Roquette wants to prove her strength. But she'd better not do anything to get herself hurt.

**Nathaniel-**Roquette can say what she wants, that won't change anyone's mind.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

"Tada!" Nicky exclaimed as he presented a raft big enough for the team.

"Looks good," Trevor said.

"Yes, but will it support all of us?" Robyn asked. "Not naming names, but some are heavier than others."

BonBon glared at her.

"Yep yep, not to worry!" Nicky exclaimed. "I double knotted everything. See!"

He began hopping on the raft which remained sturdy.

"Now let's go," Nicky said. "Woo-woo!"

He pushed the boat into the water and the rest of the team hopped on. Trevor held the gun pointed at the water, waiting for his target to appear.

"It can't be that hard to overlook a shark out here," Johnny remarked.

"No, but keep your eyes open for any movement," Trevor said.

The team continued to flow deeper out on the lake.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," BonBon remarked.

"Silence," Robyn said. "Saying you have a bad feeling is almost as bad as saying you've got a good feeling. It always leads to disaster."

Suddenly the boat rocked.

"What was that!?" Johnny cried.

"We're all gonna die!" BonBon shouted.

"Voop voop!" Nicky added in panic.

"Guys, guys, keep calm," Trevor said. "I'm sure it—"

Then the shark leapt out of the water and bit off half of the raft. Everyone screamed as they huddled together on the other end.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Robyn exclaimed.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die!" BonBon continued to cry.

"I can do this," Trevor said uncertainly as he continued to hold the gun out. "I just need a good shot."

The boat rocked again, and was flipped over.

"What do we do!?" BonBon cried.

"Swim!" Nicky exclaimed. "For land!"

He pointed at the nearest island. The team grabbed what they could from the raft to stay and afloat and desperately began paddling towards the land.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Robyn-**I tried to warn them that something like this would happen. It's fate.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

"Okay, what now, genius?" Dante asked Destiny.

"We attack again," Destiny said as she held up some vines. "We can use these to tie her down when we get the chance."

"We won't get a chance like that, I assure you," Dante replied.

"We won't if you keep being difficult," Destiny retorted. "Now, move!"

Destiny, Rexx, and Dante charged again at Dakota, while Mia watched from the side. Dakota saw them coming and immediately got angry again. She began stomping and throwing things. Mia winced as her teammates were thrown around.

"Well, glad that's not me," she said. "Now, to do a little work of my own."

Mia left the area and moved over to the mountain. Dakota was near the mountain by now and she no doubt would arrive soon.

"Hm, maybe if I can drop something down on her," she muttered to herself.

She began to climb up the ledge. Then she noticed a small shack.

"Hm, that wasn't there before," she said to herself.

She climbed over to it to investigate. Curiously she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Oh, you're not supposed to be here," Lindsay said from the room. "Wait…are you the new intern?"

"For the last time," Mia sighed, but then got an idea. "Er, I mean…yes, I'm the intern."

"Oooh, sorry, I thought you were one of the contestants," Lindsay said.

"Oh yeah, no need to worry about that," Mia lied. "I'm totally supposed to be here, in fact, Chris sent me over to check on you."

"He did? How nice!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"So…what exactly do you do up here?" Mia asked.

"Well, Chris put me in charge of…this button!" Lindsay exclaimed as she held up a remote. "He said that if Dalora got out of control I could put her to sleep with this. But I'm not supposed to tell anyone, so shhh."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," Mia said. "However, I think I saw some of the contestants coming over to investigate this place."

"What? Oh no!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Yeah, they were saying how they thought they could use something from there to win the challenge without getting hurt," Mia continued.

"But Chip really wanted people to get hurt!" Lindsay cried. "And if I let him down…he'll replace me!"

"Well…I suppose I could help you out," Mia said. "If you give the button to me, I'll be sure to hide it for you."

"Really? Oh, you're so nice!" Lindsay exclaimed. "Okay, here you go!"

"Thanks," Mia said with a smile as she took the remote.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mia-**As usual, I'm the one keeping this team afloat.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

Freyda had positioned everyone in various parts of the forest. She had set up a series of ropes and nets.

"This had better work," Nathaniel said.

"It will," Freyda growled.

The team heard the sound of Sasquatchanakwa approaching.

"Get ready," Freyda ordered.

The big furry beast arrived at the area.

"Now!" Freyda commanded.

Brett and Roquette swung out on vines. They crossed their vines around the beast and tied his arms to his body. The yeti roared. Freyda grunted as she pulled a vine of her own. She tripped the beast's feet and he continued to roar as he fell to the ground. He stumbled along the ground, then Tina and Nathaniel worked together to drop a net from the trees. The Sasquatchanakwa was completely entangled now. The more it struggled, the more it rolled across the grass.

"We've got it!" Nathaniel cheered.

However, the Sasquatchanakwa rolled out of their sight and landed in front of The Fine Nine.

"Oh, for me? How sweet!" Darla exclaimed. "Gun, please."

Azazel handed the tranquilizer pistol. Darla pointed the weapon and fired at the beast. The Sasquatchanakwa fell asleep instantly.

"See, we're good," Darla exclaimed.

"Sorry, but that's our catch," Tina said.

"Yeah, we've already got this one," Nathaniel said. "Get your own."

"Actually," Nile pointed out, "Chris said the one who tranquilized the target would get immunity, not the team who caught it. So, you can go find your own."

"What!?" Freyda snapped. "This is absurd! Grrrr!"

"I suggest we run," Lance said.

"Agreed!" Darla exclaimed as everyone turned to run from the furious Freyda.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Tina-**Talk about bad sports. They should be given a penalty for that move.

**Nathaniel-**Well, that sucks. But we're not out yet. We still have a chance.

**Leslie-**Yeah, yeah, whoop-dee-doo, but I was kind of looking forward to getting rid of Darla.

**Darla-**This went exactly as planned.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

The five contestants had arrived at a sandy shore, all exhausted and soaking wet.

"That was close," Johnny breathed.

"Uh guys, we can't rest now," Trevor said as he pointed to a fin approaching from the water. "Where'd tranquilizer go?"

In fact, the gun had ended up wedged against Robyn's leg.

"Here it is," she said as she tried to grab.

Unfortunately she ended up firing their only dart right into herself.

"Eh," she grunted before going completely rigid.

"Well…that's not good," Trevor said. "That was our only dart…oh, and Robyn's been completely paralyzed for an unknown amount of time."

"Lookie, look!" Nicky exclaimed as he pointed to a bush. "I think this is just what I need…but I need some time."

"Yeah…we don't exactly have that luxury," BonBon remarked as Fang neared the shore.

"Johnny, you help me get Robyn to safety," Trevor said. "Nicky, work on…whatever you're working on. And BonBon, I need you to keep the shark busy."

"How am I supposed to do that?" BonBon asked.

"Use your imagination," Trevor said as he lifted up Robyn and began to carry her away.

BonBon looked at the shark, then back at Nicky who was already collecting leaves and berries Fang had arrived at the beach.

"Oh, there you are sweetie!" BonBon exclaimed as she ran over to the shark.

Fang lifted a nonexistent eyebrow.

"I've been waiting for a handsome shark such as yourself to show up and sweep me off my feet," BonBon exclaimed dramatically. "Honestly I don't know what kept you so long. Don't you know it's rude to keep a lady waiting?"

Fang opened his mouth, ready to chomp BonBon in half.

"Oh, you bad shark!" BonBon exclaimed as she grabbed a stick and smacked him on his nose. "Really, I haven't seen manners this rude since Middle School. Bad shark, bad, keep your mouth shut when in the presence of a lady!"

With each word she smacked him again with the stick. Eventually, Fang snapped the stick right in half.

"Oh, now you're just getting ridiculous," BonBon said. "I mean, first you keep me waiting and waste my time, and now you're just being plain atrocious. If I wasn't such a lady I'd-Booyakasha!"

With a charged she delivered a kick to the shark and knocked it to the ground.

"Do that to you," BonBon finished.

Fang tried to get back up, but by that time, Nicky arrived.

"Aiiyah!" he exclaimed as he tossed a capsule of something.

The shark froze, stunned in place.

"Nice work, kid," BonBon said. "I've heard of a bad breakup…and I've actually dealt with worse."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**Take a tip boys, you don't want to make me mad.

**Nicky-**Did you know that most tranquilizers are just poison ivy mixed with boysenberry?

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

After much thrashing with Dakotazoid, the three remaining members were all in painful positions. Destiny was hanging from a tree, Dante had his head buried in the dirt, and Rexx was wedged underneath a log.

"Well, I'd say that went well," Dante remarked as he pulled his head out of the ground.

"Shut up," Destiny snapped.

At that moment, The Fine Nine arrived and spotted Dakota.

"Oh good, we can still catch her," Nathaniel said.

"We need another trap," Freyda said. "Now."

"No!" Destiny shouted as she charged at the team. "You're not getting ahead of me! Not this time!"

Freyda held her back with one hand and tossed her to the side.

"Okay, let's get to work," Brett said. "We did it once, we can do it again."

"Should we try to stop them?" Rexx asked Dante.

"I don't really see the point," Dante replied.

Dakota hadn't noticed the new team yet, and this gave them the chance to get started on their next trap. However, before they could finish, Mia arrived with her remote.

"Allow me to deal with this," she exclaimed.

Dakota immediately spotted the remote and charged at Mia.

"Grrr, me smash!" Dakota shouted.

"Lights out," Mia said while pushing the button.

Immediately a pink gas shot out of Dakota's collar. The mutant girl fell to the ground and curled herself into a sleeping position.

"There, done," Mia said.

Destiny got back up and saw the sleeping Dakota.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well, I wasn't really paying attention," Dante said, "but it looked like her collar suddenly malfunctions and put her to sleep."

"What? No, it was me!" Mia exclaimed.

"Well, I'm counting that as a victory for me," Destiny said. "We were closest so the point goes to us."

"I guess that'll have to do," Chris said as he arrived in his helicopter. "Even though I was hoping for more destruction and pain, it looks like the challenge has come to an end. Team Less Than Three, I'll be seeing you at the Dock of Shame tonight."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mia-**I swear, I don't know why I even bother.

**Destiny-**Not the victory I had envisioned, but at least it'll give me a chance to keep strengthening up the others.

**Roquette-**Hm, this is was a bit earlier than I had hoped, but no problem, I'm still having things go my way.

**Freyda-**I'm used to winning by displaying strength, yet everyone else just got far by cheating. I'm the only one who actually deserved to win today.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

Nathaniel had gathered Brett and Freyda once again.

"Alright, I know we're all on board, but let's just make sure," Nathaniel said. "Roquette goes."

"Obviously," Freyda scoffed. "She did nothing of value this time."

"Brett?" Nathaniel asked.

"I agree," Brett said. "As hard as she tries, I still don't think this is the place for her. She's too emotional."

"Good, good," Nathaniel said.

And once again, Roquette was eavesdropping on the whole conversation.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**Yeah, I've decided that I don't want to get rid of Nathaniel. Everyone else here is a dope, and he's the only one who might actually keep things interesting. And besides, that would make things too easy, I want a challenge. And I know exactly what I'm doing for that (pulls out a bottle of hair product, sprays her face so her eyes well up.)

* * *

Tina was walking by herself when Roquette ran over to her. The girl seemed to have been crying.

"Oh, Tina, it was horrible!" she cried as she hugged the babysitter.

"Oh my, oh my, what is it, darling?" Tina asked.

"It…it…Freyda," Roquette sobbed. "She came up to me for no reason and told me that I was useless and was the reason this team was doing so badly. She said some really mean stuff that…I just can't repeat! She even threatened me! She said she would hurt me bad if I didn't stay out of her way. I was so scared! I could see it in her eyes, she really meant it!"

"Well, that girl has never been nice, but she's gone too far this time," Tina said with determination. "Don't worry, she won't bother you anymore. I'll make sure of it!"

With that Tina set Roquette down and marched outward. She soon found Brett leaving the forest. She grabbed his jacket and pulled him aside.

"Alright, Brett, Freyda has to go tonight," Tina declared.

"Wha—" Brett tried to say.

"She's a menace to the team, and she finally proved it," Tina said. "She attacked poor Roquette for no reason. She even threatened to hurt her! Can you believe that? Absolutely monstrous!"

"I—" Brett once again try to speak.

"I know, I'm horrified too," Tina said. "But we'll be sure to teach her a lesson tonight."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**Heh, chumps.

**Brett-**(in a thoughtful position) Hm, it seems as though I have a decision to make.

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

The five teammates sat on the stumps as Chris stood at the dock.

"Welcome back Team Less Than Three," Chris said. "Despite seeming like one of the stronger teams at the start, you've quickly fallen behind. That's a real shame."

"We're doing what we can, Chris," Nathaniel said. "Everyone's working their hardest, and when we lose, we just need to cut out the weak links and carry on."

"Good policy, Tina, do you agree?" Chris asked.

"Yes," Tina said, "if we want to survive, we need to take out the people who are doing the most damage to the team."

"Well, we shall see how that plays out right now," Chris said. "The first marshmallow of the night goes to…Brett!"

Brett accepted his marshmallow.

"Tina!"

"Nathaniel!"

This just left Roquette and Freyda.

"Okay, ladies, one of you will be leaving tonight," Chris said. "Will it be Roquette or Freyda?"

"Her," Freyda declared matter of factly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Roquette fake cried. "I guess I'm just not strong enough. I really did try my best!"

"Well, let's find out," Chris said. "The final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Roquette!"

For a split second, Roquette smiled smugly.

"Oh thank goodness!" she said in her sweet voice.

"Freyda, it's time for you to go," Chris said.

Freyda looked furiously, while Nathaniel looked stunned.

"What was that for!?" Freyda shouted. "I was carrying this team! I was the strongest person on the team…in the whole competition!"

"I'm sorry, but I just can't tolerate bullies on my team," Tina said. "Now go think about what you've done and don't come back until you're ready to apologize."

"Or don't come back ever," Chris said as he dragged her along the dock and tossed her into the boat.

"What…just happened?" Nathaniel said in shock.

"Well, it looks like there are some different ideas about who the most damaging member was," Chris said. "You can work that out among yourself, and hopefully you won't be back too soon."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**I don't understand. This wasn't to plan at all. Freyda was our strongest teammate…how could she possibly be voted out now?

**Roquette-**Ha ha ha, perfect. Anyone could take out a slut like Sally, but I just took out the team's strongest asset…just because I can. How's that for impressive?

* * *

**Votes:**

**Tina-**Freyda, as strong as you are, you made a mistake by picking on poor, defenseless Roquette. I can't allow such negative behaviour on my team.

**Nathaniel-**Victim number two is…Roquette.

**Freyda-**Roquette is weak and needs to leave. Simple as that.

**Roquette-**I can't wait to see Nathaniel's face when Freyda goes. Heh, priceless.

**Brett-**Hm, Roquette is one of the weaker members, but she's a nice girl. Freyda on the other hand is strong, but not very nice. Well, it's one thing to be a loner, it's another thing to threaten a nice girl for petty reasons. I'm sorry, Freyda, but I just don't think we can keep you.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And once again, we've come to the end," Chris said at the Dock of Shame. "Freyda had the muscle, but her lack of people skills seemed to be the death of her game. With her gone, though, will Team Less Than Three crash and burn? How about the others? Will Robyn find the idol that may or may not exist? Will Darla ever cost her team a challenge? Will Rexx win Destiny's affections? All this and more on the next…Uber…Drama…Island!"

**Teams:**

Underdogs United:

Robyn-The Game Expert

Johnny-The Doormat

Trevor-The Mysterious Guy

BonBon-The Flirt

Nicky-The Tinkerer

_Vince-The Rager_

Team Less Than Three:

Roquette-The Wounded Gazelle

Nathaniel-The Pragmatist

Tina-The Babysitter

_Freyda-The Amazon_

Brett-The Farm Worker

_Sally-The Slut_

Courtney's Champions:

_Bronwyn-The Child Prodigy_

Destiny-The Hand-Crafted Champion

Mia-The Space Filler

_Percy-The Romantic Poet_

Rexx-The Puppydog

Dante-The Sharp-tongued Geek

The Fine Nine:

Leslie-The Gang Leader

Darla-The Diva

Nile-The Teen Star

Linda-The Future Housewife

Lance-The Surfer

Azazel-The Creep

**Voted Out: **Vince, Bronwyn, Sally, Percy, Freyda

_Author's Note: And just like Sally was meant to be Nathaniel's victim, Freyda was Roquette's. I wanted to give he more of a plot than she got, but the problem was she was a loner type of character, and to have a plot she would need to interact with others. And since she was always planned as an early boot, I just decided that it would be best to have her as a background character for the most part._


	7. Plot device challenge is plot devicing

"Welcome to Uber Drama Island!" Courtney, DJ, Trent, and Lindsay exclaimed.

"Last time," DJ said, "we brought back some of those nasty creatures for past seasons. Including Dakotazoid, a former contestant who mutated into a tower-height monster."

"It was an actual challenge this time," Courtney said. "And naturally my team could handle it."

"Not really," Trent pointed out. "You only got lucky because that intern decided to help you out."

"That was totally unfair and mean," Lindsay pouted. "She should be fired for doing that."

"Or sure, when it's your team who lost then it's a big deal," Courtney scoffed. "But if it had been my team, then it would have been 'crazy old Courtney' overreacting again."

"Exactly," Lindsay exclaimed obliviously. "What's your point?"

"Anyways," Trent continued, "Team Less Than Three lost and it looked like Nathaniel would be succeeding in eliminating Roquette. However, Roquette made a move and tricked Tina and Brett into voting for Freyda."

"And that was super mean too," Lindsay added. "Although, Freyda wasn't very nice either so then…does that actually make it nice? I'm so confused!"

"Don't think too hard about it," DJ said. "Meanwhile on The Fine Nine, Darla announced that she, Nile, and Linda were the 'elite' members of the team, much to the annoyance of…pretty much everyone else. Rexx still has his crush on Destiny, but he's worried about approaching her since she voted off the last guy she thought was hot for her. And Robyn is still intent on finding the idol, but so far with no luck."

"Well, you never know what to expect," Trent said, "anything can happen. So keep watching…"

"Uber Drama Island!" they all finished.

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**Last night was a disaster. I had my plan all set and we were going to get rid of Roquette, and then somehow Freyda, our strongest member, ended up going. Since there's no way she voted for herself, it must have been Brett who flipped on me. And I intend to find out why.

* * *

Nathaniel stepped out of the cabin and found Brett going about his usual exercise routine.

"Hey, we need to talk," Nathaniel said as he grabbed Brett and sat him down.

"Oh…uh, right," Brett said somewhat awkwardly.

"I was shocked last night, but I've had to think about it now," Nathaniel said. "I know that you voted for Freyda and I want to know why. We had a plan and you said you were with us."

"And I was, I was," Brett insisted. "It's just that Tina came to me and told me that Freyda was acting very aggressive towards Roquette. I just thought that if this was the way she was going to act, she could be more dangerous in the long run."

"Hm," Nathaniel said in thought. "It would have been nice if you had let me know beforehand."

"I'm sorry," Brett said sincerely. "Honestly, I didn't even know what I was going to do until after I had voted."

"Well, now we're not in an ideal situation," Nathaniel continued. "But I still think we'll be alright. You and I are the strongest now, and with Freyda gone, we're going to need all the strength we can keep. That means it shouldn't be too hard to have either Tina or Roquette flip on the other."

"Yeah…okay," Brett said. "Whatever you say."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Brett-**Really I didn't come out here to make alliances and strategize. I'm willing to help Nathaniel out, but at the end of the day I'm going to go with what I feel is the best decision.

**Nathaniel-**This is a setback, but one that I can overcome. I suppose if worse comes to worst I can switch to the girls' side and throw Brett under the bus, but I'd rather not have to do that at this point.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

**Confessional:**

**Linda-**Last night I had a hard time getting any sleep. Despite our winning strength, this little family seems more distraught than ever. So this morning I thought I'd do what I'm best at and make a special meal that's sure to uplift everyone's spirits.

* * *

Linda had gathered up as much fruit as she could carry in her arms. She then placed it on the table in her cabin and began peeling, slicing, and chopping them. She got engulfed in her work and kept at it for some time without looking up.

"Whatcha doing?" Lance asked as he got up.

"Oh, ah…good morning," Linda exclaimed as she looked up. "I was just preparing something special for breakfast. I hope everyone likes it."

She revealed her platter, a colourful rainbow of fruit arranged in perfect symmetry.

"Whoa, that's pretty radical," Lance exclaimed.

"Thank you," Linda said. "Perhaps I should place it over in the center where everyone can see it."

Linda picked up the platter and turned around, but ran into Darla.

"Oh thanks, hon, I'll take that," Darla said as she took the platter for Linda.

"Uh," Linda tried to say.

"Okay, everyone rise and shine!" Darla exclaimed. "And look at what I made for breakfast."

The other teammates got out of bed and glanced over at Darla.

"Very impressive, Darla," Azazel remarked. "And surprisingly generous for—"

"Um, I wasn't talking to you!" Darla scoffed. "I made this for the nobility of this team. So…here you go, Nile, I hope you enjoy."

"Oh, well, thanks a lot, Darla," Nile said as he accepted the fruit platter. "I can't believe you'd do something like this."

"Wait, I'm confused," Lance said. "I thought that Linda—"

"Oh, go back to playing in the sand," Darla snapped as she grabbed Lance and threw him out the door. "No one wants to hear the ramblings of scum like you anyways."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Linda-**I was actually hoping that the whole team could enjoy that meal…and it would have been nice if they knew that I had been the one who made it…but I'd better not try to upset Darla any further. At least Nile will get to enjoy it, and I guess I should be happy with that.

**Darla-**It's nice that Linda has finally figured out her place. She does all the hard work with me, and I'll win over Mr. Moviestar.

**Nile-**I wonder what I did to deserve all this pampering…oh wait, I'm famous and beautiful.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**Dante has proven that he actually has some strength. His problem is that he just needs more motivation. Now, it's time to see where Rexx is at.

* * *

Rexx spotted Destiny walking towards him. He gasped to himself and immediately started adjusting his hair and dusting off his shirt.

"Rexx," Destiny said as she approached.

"Why, Destiny, how wonderful to see you," Rexx beamed. "You are looking just gorgeous today, I must say—"

"Enough blabbering," Destiny said. "It's time for you to prove what you can do."

"Oh sure thing," Rexx exclaimed eagerly. "I'll do anything to show you how macho I can be."

Rexx tried to show off his nonexistent muscles.

"Good," Destiny said.

She turned around and picked up a large boulder.

"Catch," she said as she threw it at Rexx.

The boy held out his hands, but ended up getting crushed into the ground by the rock.

"Ah…my organs," he wheezed.

"Life it up," Destiny ordered.

"Yes…ma'am," Rexx said as he struggled.

"If you want to get free, you'll have to lift it sooner or later," Destiny said. "When you do, let me know."

"Don't worry about…me…This is…no problem," Rexx wheezed as he continued to strain himself trying to move the boulder.

"We'll see," Destiny said as she left him.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Rexx-**This is my big chance. If I blow this, Destiny will never respect me and I'll never be able to win her over.

**Destiny-**Rexx doesn't look like much, but he seems to have the determination. Maybe he can put that to good use and actually bring something to this team.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

**Confessional:**

**Robyn-**Still no luck with the idol, but there's another variable I'm worried about right now: Johnny. That kid's an enigma alright. He's either an incredibly adept strategist, or absolutely spineless. In either cases, he could be dangerous.

* * *

Trevor was preparing some more fish for breakfast, while BonBon sat with Johnny at the side of the water. She grabbed a stone and skipped it along the water.

"Nice throw," Johnny commented.

"It's not too hard," BonBon said. "Why don't you try?"

"Yes ma'am," Johnny said.

He picked up a stone and threw it weakly. It sank instantly.

"Here, you want to put more of a twist into it," BonBon instructed as she skipped another one.

"Yes ma'am," Johnny said while trying to mimic BonBon's throw.

"Hm, maybe you just need to make sure it's got the flat end facing down," BonBon continued.

"Yes ma'am," Johnny said while throwing for a third time.

"You know, you don't have to keep saying that," BonBon said.

"Yes ma'am," Johnny replied.

"Can't you say anything else?" BonBon asked.

"Yes," Johnny answered.

"…Do you want to say anything else?" BonBon asked.

"Not really," Johnny shrugged.

"I see…you don't like talking much do you?" BonBon asked.

"Talking's alright," Johnny said. "I can talk more if you want me to do."

"But what do you want—you know what, never mind," BonBon sighed.

From the boat, Robyn was watching them.

"Alright," she said to Nicky. "I'm going to need you to keep them distracted while I talk to Johnny."

"But said that I'm not allowed to talk to them," Nicky pointed out.

"Well, I'm unsaying that," Robyn declared. "Now go come up with something to keep them busy."

"Hm…okay," Nicky said as he got an idea.

He then ran over to BonBon and Trevor and began tugging at their sleeves.

"Hey, hey, wanna see something neat?" he exclaimed as he pulled the away.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Johnny-**I could talk more if BonBon wanted me to…but I've got nothing to say.

**BonBon-**Seriously, what is Johnny's deal? I know guys can be stoic sometimes, but with him it's like talking to one of those automated telephone messages.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

Nathaniel was walking by himself in the forest when something hit his cheek. It was a small pebble. He looked up curiously. Another one hit his face. They seemed to be coming from a tree a little deeper in the forest. He went over to investigate.

"Hey, sexy," Roquette said as she slid down from the tree.

"Roquette?" Nathaniel was in slight confusion.

"Still surprised to see me?" Roquette chuckled as she approached him and began tracing her finger along his face. "Still shocked over how I got rid of Freyda?"

"You did that!?" Nathaniel snapped as he pushed her away.

"That's right," Roquette said, immediately pulling herself closer again. "Pretty impressive right. A few tears, a couple lies about how mean she was, and bam, she's gone. So sad, too bad."

"Why?" Nathaniel asked still shocked. "That wasn't very kind."

"Oh please," Roquette laughed acidly. "Don't tell me that you actually believe the whole nice girl act. You're smarter than dumb and dumber…who I'm still trying to decide which is which."

"Ah, so this has all been an act," Nathaniel said.

"Great work, Sherlock," Roquette said as she began curling her fingers through Nathaniel's hair. "It only took me spelling it out in your face for you to figure it out."

"So, any reason why you're telling me this?" Nathaniel asked.

"I dunno," Roquette replied nonchalantly. "The nice girl thing got boring, I wanted someone to tell, and you caught my eye."

"Aha…and what if I wanted to tell the rest of the team about this and have you eliminated next?" Nathaniel challenged.

"Well, that would be a shame," Roquette said returning to her sweet girl voice. "A shame for you, that is. I'd have to cry about how you were nothing but a meanie liar. Those two would have no choice but to vote out another strong team member, you'd lose your shot at the prize, and I'd lose the only person with any spark…it's lose-lose."

"I see," Nathaniel said.

"So, I have a better idea," Roquette said, whispering in Nathaniel's ear. "I think you and I will go quite well…together."

"An alliance?" Nathaniel asked.

"Well, if you want to be boring about it," Roquette said. "Call it what you will."

"Alright," Nathaniel said. "You've got yourself a deal…for now."

"Sweet," Roquette said. "You and I are going to have fun together."

With that she gave Nathaniel a light kiss on the cheek, before pushing him aside and leaving him.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**Working with Roquette is a risk for sure. However, perhaps having something with her deviousness well be good to have as an ally, and not as an enemy. Also (scratches his cheek) she is pretty good looking too…not that that matters.

**Roquette-**Now this game is getting fun.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

Linda walked along the side of the beach by herself. She kept her eyes on the ground. Every now and then she'd stop to pluck a flower from the ground.

"Hey," someone called to her.

She turned around to see Nile approaching.

"Oh, hello," she greeted lightly.

"I wanted to thank you for that breakfast dish you made," Nile said.

"Oh…that-that was Darla," Linda said.

"Come on, you don't think I bought that, do you?" Nile chuckled. "Darla can't tie her shoes without fearing getting dirt on her manicure. There's no way she could prepare a dish like that. That's more of your specialty."

"Well…yes, I did make it," Linda admitted.

"So, why not say something?" Nile asked. "You can't really be afraid of Darla. She's a wimp."

"Oh no, it's not that," Linda said. "I just don't like causing a fuss. You see, I had really hoped that my team would get together like a loving family and yet…it's been anything but that. I just want to do everything I can to keep things peaceful."

"Well…if that's what you want," Nile said. "You certainly have a good heart."

"…Thank you," Linda said.

"And if you keep up with your amazing cooking, I don't think anyone would dare vote for you," Nile laughed.

Linda smiled and was about to say something when Leslie approached.

"Hey, idiots, it's challenge time," she said. "What's the hold up?"

"Nothing, nothing, sorry," Linda said as she quickly rushed to join the others.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Linda-**Oh, Nile is just so charming and…don't tell anyone, but I really just want him to put his arms around me…but if I said that then Darla would be upset, and he'd probably be upset too and everything would be ruined. Sometimes it's better to just keep things to yourself.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

Rexx was still struggling to lift the rock with no success.

"Uh…do you need some help there?" Dante asked as he passed by.

"No, I don't need help," Rexx spat. "Especially not from you."

"Okay," Dante said nonchalantly as he just kept walking.

Rexx eventually stopped and began breathing heavily.

"I can do this…I can do this," he told himself. "Think of Destiny."

And he returned to pushing. Mia was walking by now and spotted him struggling.

"Here, let me help you there," she said as she helped him to lift the rock off his body.

"I did it!" Rexx cheered. "I knew I could."

He immediately ran to Destiny.

"Hey, hey, guess what!?" he exclaimed. "I did it. I am strong enough."

"Great," Destiny said. "Now maybe you can work on doing it in less than half an hour."

"Or without the help of Invisible Mia," Mia added dryly.

"No time, people," Dante said as he pointed at Courtney arriving. "Looks like it's time for a challenge."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Rexx-**I'm on my way into Destiny's heart!

**Mia-**Sometimes I think I should just let these people lose time and time again until it's just me as a team of one…but that would probably backfire on me.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

Nicky was keeping Trevor and BonBon busy by having them help him with some new contraption.

"Okay, now hold this here," he said. "And put this here."

"What did you say we were making again?" Trevor asked.

"A waterwheel!" Nicky exclaimed. "Splash splosh!"

Meanwhile, Robyn had grabbed Johnny and pulled him aboard the boat.

"Okay, we need to talk," she said. "So, I've noticed that you've been getting close with TronBon and I can only come up with two possible explanations. One, you're trying to play both sides and flipping to whatever you think will help your game. Or two, you're working as an undercover agent trying to pump information from the enemy."

Johnny nodded for her to continue.

"If the former, you are a complete idiot and will probably end up leaving before anyone else, plans like that never pan out," Robyn declared. "But if the latter, then kudos to you and I look forward to hearing what you come up with."

Johnny nodded again.

"Well, which is it?" Robyn asked.

"I dunno," Johnny answered. "They both sound good."

Robyn just slapped her face in frustration.

"You have absolutely no idea what you're doing, do you?" Robyn groaned.

"No, not really," Johnny answered.

"Okay, listen very carefully," Robyn said as she grabbed him by the shoulders. "If you want to go far in this game, you have to stay on my side. I know every trick and twist there is so I can guarantee you the edge. Understand?"

"Yes," Johnny answered.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Robyn-**With Johnny…you can never really tell. He's got this permanent poker face that there's just no way of knowing what exactly he's thinking. I don't like it.

**Johnny-**So, if I stick with Robyn, then BonBon and Trevor will be mad at me, but if go back to them, then Robyn will mad…hm, this is tough…oh well.

* * *

(The Forest)

The four teams arrived with their respective veteran players. Chris stood in the middle of the forest, looking smug and eager as always.

"Welcome, campers!" he exclaimed. "Once again, it's time for a challenge. If you'll just look to your left…"

He gestured to a river where the veterans were standing. They waved their hands dramatically around four small pink boats.

"Today's challenge is all about romance," Chris said. "Each team will have one pair chosen to go through this course of romantic obstacles, while everyone else tries to slow down the other team. The pairs chosen will be based on romantic chemistry and so it should either make things fun or really awkward."

"Plot device challenge is plot devicing," Robyn remarked.

Chris glared at her.

"What? It's true," Robyn said.

"Anyways, as I was saying," Chris continued, "the couple will ride in these boats along the Voyage of Love. They'll have several challenges waiting for them that they must complete before continuing. The last team to reach the finish line will be eliminating someone. And as for the rest of you, anything goes. Do what you must to take the lead."

"So who are the couples?" Rexx asked eagerly as he looked at Destiny.

She looked back at him.

"I mean…just so we know, not that it makes a difference," Rexx said.

"I'll let the veterans announce that," Chris said.

"With pleasure, Chris," DJ said. "The couple from my team will be…Trevor and BonBon!"

"Woo!" BonBon cheered.

"No surprise there," Robyn remarked.

"From my team," Lindsay announced, "it's…Roquette and Nathaniel!"

"Ooh, goodie!" Roquette exclaimed as she squeezed Nathaniel's leg.

Lindsay glared at Roquette again. Roquette smiled sweetly at her.

"From my team of champions," Courtney said, "it will be…Rexx and Destiny!"

"Well, I am the only female on the team," Destiny sighed. "I suppose it was unavoidable."

"Yes, unavoidable," Rexx agreed, although, when she turned away he fistpumped to himself.

"And lastly," Trent announced, "from my team it's….Nile and…"

"Nile and me!" Darla exclaimed. "Oh this is going to be so sweet."

"Linda!" Trent announced.

"Eh…" Darla said in shock.

"Oh no, that must be some mistake," Linda exclaimed. "Darla and Nile have been positively sweet together."

"Sorry, but that's we can't change the decision now," Trent said.

Darla glared at Linda.

"I don't know how this could have happened," Linda said. "It must have been some sort of error. That's the only explanation."

"Well, it's no problem," Nile said. "We can still do this challenge."

"Good, so then it's time to get started!" Chris exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**I always wanted to go on a romantic boat ride with a boyfriend. I know I haven't known Trevor long, but I'm sure it'll be magical.

**Trevor-**BonBon's a fun girl and I've enjoyed being with her so far. I don't know if I'd call this an official date, but I plan to enjoy it anyways.

**Tina-**Little Roquette's on her first date…oh it warms my heart to see them together like that.

**Nathaniel-**Looks like I'll have to spend some more time with Roquette. I guess I'd better make the best of it.

**Destiny-**Romance has no place in this game; however, I think I made that clear to my team so we can still handle this challenge in a professional and efficient manner.

**Rexx-**Yesyesyesyes!

**Linda-**Oh my, this is so embarrassing. I hope Darla isn't too upset.

**Darla-**This doesn't make any sense! Nile and I are like this season's power couple. How could I not be paired with him!?

* * *

(Later)

The four couples had gotten into the pink boats. BonBon and Trevor looked comfortable together and eager to start the challenge. Roquette was cuddling against Nathaniel who was trying to keep his eyes forward. Destiny and Rexx bot sat professionally with no hints of romance. Linda awkwardly sat a distance away from Nile. Everyone else watched from the sides.

"Okay, when I give the signal, you'll be released and your romantic voyage will begin," Chris explained. "When you come to a stop, you'll have to get out and will be faced with two tasks, one for each person. When that's done, you'll keep moving. As for the rest of you, do whatever it takes to make sure that your opinions don't finish their designated jobs. Okay, ready…go!"

The veterans unlatched the boats and they all began to flow along the stream at a moderate pace.

"Come on, come on, faster!" Destiny exclaimed as she tried to urge the boat forward.

"Don't worry, we're all going at the same speed," Rexx said as he gestured to all the others around them at the same distance.

"That's not good enough," Destiny said. "We need to start off in the lead, not in a four-way tie for last."

"Can't you just see the love there?" BonBon chuckled to Trevor.

"Cut them some slack, Dante really doesn't seem like Rexx's type," Trevor replied with a laugh.

"Go ahead and laugh it up," Destiny sneered. "We'll see who's smiling when I win and you're on the losing end again."

"Oh my, such aggression," Linda sighed as she shook her head. "And the race has barely even started."

The four boats soon came to a four-way split in the river. The streams headed down hill and each boat was headed towards a different thread.

"Okay, folks, the first stop is coming up," Chris said. "For those of you not in the boats, I'd suggest dividing and conquering for this part."

"No one had better touch my team," Leslie growled at the others. "They may be spineless, idiotic, wimps, but their mine, so anyone who messes them will live to regret it!"

"So, basically, you're saying let's just give your team the win?" Dante said. "Oh sure, maybe we should just throw this challenge now and save time.

"Exactly, duh," Darla scoffed.

"Throwing challenges actually seems to be pretty effective in this game," Robyn remarked. "Just look at Scott and Courtney."

"People, people, I think we're going to need to compromise here," Tina said. "How about each time just take on another, that way we'll all be spread out fairly."

"I don't like playing fair," Leslie scoffed.

"Then you can just leave now," Tina huffed. "So, how about it? Fine Nine can take on my team, and vice versa; then Champions can take on the Underdogs, and vice versa. Sound fair?"

Leslie opened her mouth to argue, but Azazel but his hand on her shoulder.

"I would suggest that we simply accept the deal and stop wasting time," Azazel said as he gestured to the four boats all dropping down the downward streams and leaving the others behind.

"Fine, fine, let's just go," Leslie grunted as the four teams split up after their targets.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Tina-**First we had a challenge that could have got us killed and now…we're being encouraged to sabotage others? This show just isn't suitable for younger viewers, I suggest that you change the channel be—(static)

**Chris-**Ahem, pay no attention to the rambling lunatic. We very much appreciate all our viewers and encourage you to keep watching.

* * *

(Trevor and BonBon)

"Woo!" BonBon cheered as they shot down the downhill stream. "This is more fun that Disney Land!"

With a splash they returned to a smoother ride.

"Well, looks like we're on our own for now," Trevor remarked.

"Ah, a nice private date," BonBon exclaimed. "I can enjoy that."

"Oh, looks like I spoke too soon," Trevor said as he gestured to Dante and Mia who gradually approaching them.

The two Underdogs looked forward again and saw that they had arrived at their first blockade.

"Alright, let's see what we've got to do here," Trevor said while hopping out.

There was a sign positioned for them which he quickly read.

"The first step of a relationship: Courtship," he read. "In this task, one member must gather roses from the left and fill the vase waiting for you. The other member must go to the right and use the hammer provided to smash open rocks. Hidden inside one of them is a precious stone."

"Ooh, I call doing the smashing!" BonBon exclaimed.

"If that's what you want," Trevor said. "Ladies first, after all."

"You know it," BonBon said as she picked up the sledgehammer. "Booyakasha, this is gonna be fun."

Trevor meanwhile headed over to the other direction. He saw a large vase waiting for him, as well as a patch of rose a small distance away. By this time, Mia and Dante had caught up with them.

"Okay," Mia said. "You take left and I'll—"

Dante ran to the right without hearing her.

"Alright then, I'll take left and you can have the right," Mia sighed.

BonBon was eagerly smashing through the rows of stones, but had yet to find a gem.

"Come on, you can't hide forever," she said as she continued to demolishing the rubble.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop you there," Dante said as he approached BonBon.

However, BonBon didn't notice him approaching and as she swung her hammer backwards, preparing to strike, she ended up knocking him on the head.

"Oh, uh…oops, sorry pal," she remarked as Dante fell to the ground.

Trevor was grabbing roses and had collected a small pile. Mia eyed him as she closed in on him.

"Okay, Mia, your team is counting on…or they would if they knew I existed," Mia said to herself.

Mia first thought was to try to stop Trevor was gathering anymore flowers, but once she looked around she realized that she'd be unable to block him from all of them.

"Aha!" she exclaimed as she got a new idea. "You can't complete the task if you don't have the vase."

With that she grabbed the vase and lifted it up triumphantly.

"Ha!" she laughed.

"What are you doing, intern?" Trevor asked. "Cut it out, I need that."

Mia narrowed her eyes.

"I am not an intern!" she declared as she slammed the vase over Trevor's head.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Dante-**(rubbing his head) Um, ow.

**Mia-**Okay, I suppose that was a little uncalled for…but hey, it bought us time, right?

* * *

(Roquette and Nathaniel)

The two slid down the river quickly, then returned to the steady pace.

"Well, that was excillerating," Roquette said as she pressed herself against Nathaniel.

"Would you please get your hands off of me?" Nathaniel sighed.

"Aw, come you, you like it," Roquette replied.

"Regardless, could you at least focus on the challenge?" Nathaniel said.

"Why?" Roquette asked. "If we lose we can just toss aside Queen Clueless. Or if you're going to keep being difficult, I might as well just send you home."

"Do that and you'll lose one of your strongest members," Nathaniel pointed out. "And if you put your team on a downward spiral, your façade isn't going to keep you safe for long."

"Lame," Roquette pouted. "But fine, I'll help for now."

The two had arrived at the first stop by now. Nathaniel quickly read over the instructions.

"Okay, let's do this quick," he said. "I'll take the roses, you can take the rocks."

Meanwhile, The Fine Nine were just beginning to come over the slope.

"Come on!" Leslie growled. "They're going to be done by the time we get there."

"Well, excuse me!" Darla scoffed. "I specifically asked to be given a task that doesn't involve running…or any other physical activity."

"I can catch up with them," Lance said as he held up a surfboard.

"Where'd you get that?" Darla asked. "You weren't holding it a second ago."

"I dunno," Lance shrugged. "Azazel wasn't standing behind you a second ago either."

"What?" Darla remarked as she turned around, only to come face to face with Azazel.

Lance threw his surfboard onto the river and hopped onto it skillfully.

"Yahoo!" he exclaimed as he rapidly soared along the water.

Azazel leapt into the water and also allowed the current to carry him downward.

"Quick, let's follow," Leslie said.

"What? But I'll get wet," Darla complained. "Running is bad enough, but now you expect me to swim? I don't think so."

"Well, you're doing it whether you like it or not," Leslie said as she tried to pull Darla with her.

However, Darla resisted and the two girls ended up colliding and tumbling into the water awkwardly together. Meanwhile, Roquette was trying to break through the rocks.

"Come on, shatter!" she grumbled at them.

"Hey, heads up!" Lance exclaimed before splashing her with water.

Roquette glowered with anger, but showed a sad expression when she turned around.

"That was really mean," she cried.

While this was happening, Nathaniel was trying to gather up rose. He had collected some, but when he reached for another, he found someone else reached it before him. Azazel plucked the flower and tossed it away into the water.

"Heh, you think that's gonna stop me?" Nathaniel scoffed.

He then moved to another flower, but Azazel again arrived first. Nathaniel grunted and tried again. Azazel arrived first.

"You're going to have to move faster than that," Azazel said to Nathaniel.

"Better idea," Nathaniel said. "Roquette, I suggest we switch."

"Couldn't agree more," Roquette said as the two of them switched positions.

Nathaniel handed her the roses he had gathered and Roquette handed him the sledgehammer. Nathaniel was able to ignore Lance's watery attack and focused on pounding on the rocks. Roquette meanwhile faced off with Azazel.

"You will have to be swift if you wish to get past me," Azazel said.

"Oh dear, I don't know if I can do that," Roquette said as she made to dive for a flower.

However, instead of reaching for it, she revealed gravel in her hands which she tossed into Azazel's face. The boy stumbled backwards and Roquette was able to grab more flowers.

"Not so fast now," she cackled. "Er, I mean…I hope that didn't hurt."

"Done!" Nathaniel exclaimed as he revealed a shining stone.

"Done!" Roquette replied as she threw her flowers into the vase.

The two hopped into the boat and headed off along the river again. At that moment, Darla and Leslie rolled into the river together.

"Where are they!?" Leslie exclaimed as she burst out of the water.

"Uh, they got away," Lance said.

"What? Well, why didn't you stop them?" Darla scoffed. "You can't blame me for this, I wasn't even here."

"Hey, it wasn't all my fault," Lance said defensively. "Azazel was here too."

"Where? I don't see him," Darla said.

"He's just…" Lance looked to see that Azazel had disappeared. "Aw man, he did that thing again."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**First I have to put up with Sally, now Roquette. I will say though, Roquette has a certain…flare that I can appreciate…just not while we're focusing on challenges.

**Roquette-**Yeah, I'm not going to be sending Nathaniel away anytime soon. He's far too fun to be around. I was just messing with him, keeping him on his toes, all that.

**Darla-**Ugh, Lance is so pathetic. He screwed up and he's just trying to toss the blame to someone else. At least I accept the blame when it's my fault…but it's never my fault.

* * *

(Destiny and Rexx)

The two dropped down from the hill and coursed along the river until arriving at the stop. Destiny got out and quickly read the instructions.

"Oh, let me handle the rocks," Rexx said. "I want to prove how strong I am. Like how I lifted that rock this morning, remember that?"

"Just make sure you get it done fast," Destiny said as she headed over to the roses.

Nicky, Robyn, and Johnny were coming up from the top of the hill. Destiny moved quickly and had gathered up a large bundle of roses in a matter of seconds. She turned to Rexx who was still struggling to break through the first rock.

"Of for God's sake," Destiny groaned.

She leapt over to Rexx and shoved him aside. She grabbed the hammer from him and immediately began smashing through the rocks with incredible speed.

"There, done," she said as she smashed the last rock and held up a clear smooth stone.

"So, good teamwork, eh?" Rexx said as they got into the boat together.

"Just shut up and stay out of my way," Destiny said.

As they left, the Underdogs arrived at the scene.

"Well…what just happened?" Johnny said.

"Looks like we're screwed," Robyn said.

"So, do we stop?" Nicky asked.

"Oh no, we have to keep trying," Robyn said. "If we were to just quit then our eliminations would be justifiable and you never want to risk having that."

"I…see?" Johnny said uncertainly.

"Leave the seeing to me," Robyn said. "Just keep chasing after them."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**Ugh, Rexx is useless. As soon as we lose again he'll be the next to go. Luckily for him, I don't intend to lose again.

**Rexx-**Well, that was…could have been better, but at least she's noticing me.

**Johnny-**Robyn doesn't really make a lot of sense. Oh well, I guess I shouldn't dwell on it, I'll just with it.

**Robyn-**I mean, even if it was futile, I'd probably still be edited as the stuck up girl who didn't participate in the challenge and then get eliminated. This way, I'll be presented as the girl who tried her best and then lost and then I'll be become a sympathetic underdog again when someone else on my team leaves.

* * *

(Linda and Nile)

Linda cried out as they plummeted down the rapid river.

"You alright?" Nile asked as she clung to him.

"Oh…yes, yes, fine," Linda said.

She then realized that she was still hugging Nile and immediately let go.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," she said, seemingly more to herself than Nile.

"Hey, we're on a date, remember?" Nile laughed.

"Well…not really," Linda said lightly.

"Okay, have it your way," Nile said. "I'm just planning on enjoying this."

The two arrived at the stop and read the instructions.

"I think I should do the flowers," Linda said. "I'm not too skilled and using heavy tools."

"Sounds good," Nile said as he picked up the sledgehammer.

Brett came after them soon enough with Tina slowing following behind. Brett spotted Nile smashing rocks and immediately charged at him. Brett reached Nile and grabbed onto him.

"Sorry," Brett said.

"Oh you're going to be sorry," Nile said with a grin. "When you get a load of my ninja moves!"

Nile struggled futilely and Brett kept his grip over him.

"That's…not supposed to happen," Nile remarked.

Meanwhile, Tina had caught up with Linda who had gathered a good bunch of flowers.

"Now, I don't want to use any violence here," Tina said. "So we're going to have to use our imaginations."

"Um…sorry?" Linda said.

"When I make contact, you're going to have to pretend that it was a real punch," Tina said. "And I'll do the same for you. That'll make this whole process a whole lot less dangerous."

"I don't get it," Linda said.

"Okay, here we go," Tina said before delivering a light punch to Linda's arm.

"Well, I've got to get going," Linda said as she moved for the boat.

"No, you're ruining it for all of us!" Tina cried.

Linda threw the flowers in the vase, but then saw that Nile was doing poorly in his struggle with Brett.

"Oh dear," she said to herself.

She thought to herself and then pulled out a bag from her dress.

"Oh, Brett, would you like a sandwich?" Linda said as she presented the meal.

"Linda, I really don't think this is the time," Nile said to her.

Linda squeezed the sandwich and caused mustard to spray into Brett's eyes. Nile broke free and quickly began smashing rocks again.

"No, stop all this unnecessary fighting!" Tina shouted.

"You know, you could actually help," Brett said.

"I am helping," Tina huffed. "I'm being passive-aggressive."

"Got it!" Nile exclaimed as he held up the gem.

"Good job," Linda said. "Let's keep going!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Linda-**I can't believe I just did something like that. I feel so dirty…and exhilarated! Ahem…I suppose I owe Brett an apology.

**Nile-**Heh, Linda is real cute, too bad she didn't get to see my epic ninja moves. I guess it helps when the guy you're fighting is a stunt double who's supposed to let you win.

**Tina-**Violence is never the answer.

* * *

(BonBon and Trevor)

Trevor pulled the vase off his head and filled it with flowers.

"BonBon, how you doing?" he called.

"Just fine, sugar," BonBon said as she held up the gem.

"Great, let's keep moving," Trevor said while getting back into the boat.

"Booyakasha!" BonBon cheered. "Are we the dream team or what!?"

As they took off, Mia moved to examine Dante.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked as he started to regain himself.

"Are you with the medical team?" Dante asked.

Mia rolled her eyes as she said, "No, I'm—"

"Oh that's right, you're that intern," Dante said.

"Close enough," Mia grumbled. "Now come on, they're moving ahead to the next round."

BonBon and Trevor continued to ride through the river and it twisted and turned.

"Ooh lookie!" BonBon exclaimed. "We're coming up to a cave. Looks like we'll get to be in the dark together."

"Fun," Trevor replied with a smile.

However, the two stopped just in front of the cave.

"Oh, looks like we've got another task to get to first," Trevor said.

The two got out and looked at the next set of instructions.

"Step two of a relationship: Dinner," Trevor read. "One member must set up a fancy table, while the other must grind spaghetti."

"Grind spaghetti?" BonBon said quizzically.

Then she looked up and saw a large, solid block of pasta positioned inside of a grinder.

"Well, I'll give that a whirl," she said.

"And I guess that leaves me to the table," Trevor said as he went to the other direction.

BonBon grabbed the crank for the large grinder and began to turn it. Trevor meanwhile found the table and supplies. He grabbed a tablecloth and threw it over. Dante and Mia arrived shortly after they had started.

"Okay, let's do this," Mia said.

Dante charged for BonBon.

"Round two," he said. "And I'm not letting you get off so easy this time."

He grabbed onto the crank and prevented BonBon from turning it.

"Oh, you do not want to do that," BonBon said.

She then used all her strength to keep turning the crank. Dante was slammed into the side of the grinder over and over again as he was pulled along with the crank. Mia sighed and shook her head before moving towards Trevor. Trevor had set up plates and glasses and was about to put out the candles.

"Oh no you don't!" Mia exclaimed as she swiped the candles from him.

"Okay, seriously, this is getting annoying," Trevor said.

"Too bad," Mia said as she backed up.

However, she slipped on a wet rock. She fell backwards and tossed the candles into the air. Trevor caught them and put them down on the table.

"BonBon?" he called.

"Just about done," BonBon said as she stopped cranking the grinder and revealed a full plate of spaghetti.

Dante rolled dizzily towards the river and landed on top of Mia.

"Dream team: 2, everyone else: fail!" BonBon exclaimed.

"Great, let's keep it rolling," Trevor said.

"Aw, we're not going to enjoy our dinner?" BonBon said. "I was hoping to re-enact Lady and the Tramp."

"Maybe afterwards," Trevor said with a smirk.

"I like the sound of that," BonBon said before the two of them headed into the cave.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Dante-**I thought Dakotazoid was scary, but BonBon could give her a run for her money.

**BonBon-**Ooh, Trevor is just the best. I see good things in our future.

* * *

(Roquette and Nathaniel)

The duo made their way along the swerving river until arriving at the next obstacle. They quickly read over the instructions.

"Well, it looks like you'll be do the grinding job," Roquette said. "Since you know that weak lil' me would never be able to handle that."

The two split up as The Fine Nine started to show up.

"Ha, this time I'm getting in on the action!" Leslie exclaimed as she lunged at Nathaniel.

The two of them quickly got into a struggle as Leslie tried to hold Nathaniel back from pulling the crank and Nathaniel fought to break free. Azazel meanwhile was grabbing the necessary pieces for the table.

"Hey, I need those!" Roquette exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, over here!" Lance exclaimed from his surfboard. "I'm open."

One by one, Azazel tossed the plates, candles, and glasses at Lance.

"Kay, check this out," Lance said as he began juggling the objects. "Pretty radical, huh."

Roquette moved to stop him, but Azazel blocked her.

"I'm afraid there's no gravel this time," he said.

Nathaniel was still wrestling with Leslie, with neither of them coming out on top. However, at that moment, Darla finally arrived.

"Oh honestly, now," she scoffed. "I expected you to win this challenge for us, not waste time juggling."

She delivered an angry smack to Lance's head. This caused him to lose his balance and send the objects flying into the air. One of the candles hit Leslie right in the temple of her head.

"Ugh!" she groaned as she stumbled backwards.

Nathaniel grabbed the candle and tossed it back to Roquette. Roquette meanwhile had already gathered up most of the other dropped pieces. She grabbed the candle, but then saw that Azazel had caught a plate.

"So…" she said as she approached him. "Would you like to be a really nice guy and let me have that?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Azazel said as Roquette came up to his face by now.

"Too bad," Roquette said before kneeing him between the legs.

Azazel grunted in pain and Roquette was able to set up all the fancy china. Nathaniel meanwhile was grinding the spaghetti at a rapid speed. Lance moved to stop him, but Darla grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Where do you think you're going?" she snapped. "I'm not done chewing you out."

Roquette and Nathaniel finished the challenge and hopped back in the boat.

"Quick, say 'later, losers,'" Roquette whispered to Nathaniel.

"What? Why?" Nathaniel said.

"Because I can't do it, I'm the sweet girl," Roquette said.

"Right, kneeing a guy in the crotch is very sweet," Nathaniel sighed.

"Just do it before we're out of range," Roquette snapped.

"Later losers!" Nathaniel shouted at the others. "There, happy?"

"And once again, Darla shows up just in time to ruin us," Leslie scoffed as she got back up.

"Excuse me? I wasn't the one who got knocked out by a candle," Darla scoffed. "I think you might want to work on that before coming at me."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**I'll get Nathaniel to loosen up sooner or later.

**Azazel-**It would seem as though Roquette is not the kindhearted girl that she appears as. Although, if that's how she acts, I am surprised that her team has not figured it out by now.

* * *

(Destiny and Rexx)

"So, uh…what are your hobbies, Destiny?" Rexx asked as they flowed along the river.

"That depends," Destiny declared strongly. "I find anything that requires skill and master it. Once I have achieved total victory over that activity I move on to the next one."

"I see," Rexx said. "Well, uh, I like…crosswords."

"I don't care," Destiny said. "Don't speak to me unless you have something relevant to say."

The two soon arrived at the second obstacle. They both read over the instructions quickly.

"Okay, just leave all the grinding to me," Rexx said. "I can handle it."

"No, you can't," Destiny said. "You've already proven to be a failure and I won't have you jeopardizing our victory any further."

"But I—" Rexx tried to say.

"That's an order," Destiny snapped. "Go!"

Rexx sighed to himself as he started to work on decorating the table. Destiny grinded the spaghetti with a ferocious speed. Soon, the Underdogs had arrived.

"Okay," Robyn said. "Nicky, we're going to need some sort of…pasta ungrinder. Can you do that?"

"Can I!?" Nicky exclaimed excitedly. "I'll be done in a jiffy!"

"I don't think we have a jiffy," Johnny said as he pointed to Destiny nearly finishing grinding the pasta.

"This calls for an intervention," Robyn said. "Johnny, take her out!"

"Yes ma'am," Johnny said before charging at Destiny.

Destiny slapped him away with a backhand without even turning around.

"Ooookay," Robyn said. "That's not going to work."

"Done!" Destiny declared. "What's taking you so long!?"

"Okay, okay, sorry, I'm done," Rexx said as he presented the table.

"Seriously, it should not take that long to set up a freaking table, can't you do anything right?!" Destiny scolded. "Now come on, we can't fall behind."

With that the two took off into the cave.

"Hey, it's done!" Nicky exclaimed as he held up some sort of rotor made out of bamboo and leaves. "Uh…where'd everyone go?"

"Well, we won't be needing that now," Robyn said. "But if I ever feel like just eating a block of spaghetti, at least I've got you on call."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Rexx-**Worst date ever.

**Robyn-**Heh, Destiny doesn't scare me. You know why? Because super visible, type A, negative, physical threats always get taken out either right before the merge, or right after.

* * *

(Linda and Nile)

"Well, that was some pretty impressive moves back there," Nile said. "Of course, I could have handled him myself, I was just luring him into a sense of security."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have intruded," Linda said.

"No, no, it was pretty awesome," Nile said. "Using mustard as a weapon. I've got to write that down."

"Well, I don't know what came over me," Linda said. "I just hope I won't have to do it again."

"Aw, that's no fun," Nile said. "If you want to win this game, you've got to be ready to get into a few scuffles."

Before they could continue their discussion though, they arrived at the next stop.

"Oh, this is something that is much more in my field," Linda said. "I suppose I will set up the table, I know all the tricks to that."

"And I'll take care of the food," Nile said.

The two went to work as Brett and Tina showed up. Linda was making fast progress of sitting everything up, while Nile was struggling with the crank. Brett went for Linda, and Tina went for Nile.

"I'm going to have to stop you there," Brett said as he put his hand on the table.

"Forgive me," Linda said.

"Huh?" Brett replied.

Suddenly, Linda revealed several dinner knives and began slamming them down skillfully. In a flash, Brett's sleeve was pinned to the table. Tina, meanwhile, was not having any success getting Nile to stop.

"Nile, I'm going to count to three and went I do I expect you to let go of that handle," Tina said. "One…two…three!"

"Done!" Nile exclaimed as he revealed the finished pasta.

"Hooray!" Linda cheered. "Sorry again, Brett."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Brett-**You know, I get the feeling that Tina isn't really trying as hard as she should be. If she keeps this up, we may have to send her on her way.

**Linda-**Twice in one day now! Oh my, I'm going to need a nap when all of this is over.

**Tina-**A stern lecture can be more effective than fists and kicks ever will.

* * *

(The Cave)

The four teams all arrived inside of the cavern, one after another. In the center were four heart-shaped platforms lit by surrounding torches.

"Welcome to the final part of the challenge," Chris said. "The Kiss. It's pretty self-explanatory, you get up on this platform and kiss. As soon as you do that, you are safe from elimination."

Courtney's Champions were the first to arrive. Rexx and Destiny arrived at the platform and climbed up.

"We have to…kiss?" Rexx said. "Well, um, we'd better get it over with."

"This is so…unprofessional," Destiny said awkwardly. "Can't we just…shake hands?"

"How many dates have you been on that end in shaking hands?" Chris laughed.

"Well, I…I suppose I would if I…if I ever," Destiny mumbled incoherently. "It's unprofessional!'

Underdogs United and The Fine Nine were both arriving now.

"Booyakasha, home stretch, baby!" BonBon exclaimed.

Both of the new teams arrived at their platforms.

"Oh my…we have to kiss?" Linda said uneasily.

"Hey no problem," Nile said as he pulled Linda in close.

"No!" Linda exclaimed as she pulled away from him. "I…we can't…"

"What's wrong?" Nile asked. "It's all part of the challenge."

"Yes, yes, all part of the challenge," Linda said as she tried to calm herself down. "Just…just give me a minute."

"Sure," Nile said, but he was looking uneasily at the other teams.

"Time to kiss?" Trevor said as the Underdogs arrived at the platform. "I couldn't ask for a better way to end the day."

"Yeah baby, that's what I want to hear!" BonBon exclaimed before pulling Trevor into a kiss.

"And Underdogs United continue to subvert their name and once again dominate the challenge," Chris said.

Team Less Than Three were arriving now.

"Come on, we're falling behind," Nathaniel said.

Roquette rolled her eyes to herself, but then said, "Don't worry, we can still win this."

"Destiny, uh, I don't mean to rush you, but we kinda need to get this done," Rexx said.

Roquette and Nathaniel had arrived on their platform now.

"Ooh, this should be good," Roquette whispered to Nathaniel before kissing him.

Then louder she added, "My first kiss, it feels like…fireworks."

"Yeah, yeah, the feeling is mutual," Nathaniel said unenthusiastically.

However, he actually did end up giving Roquette a knowing smirk. She smiled back.

"It's down to Courtney's Champions and The Fine Nine," Chris said. "Whoever completes their kiss will be safe, and the others will be forced to eliminate one of their own."

"Linda…are you ready?" Nile asked.

"Just…just give me a minute," Linda said as she tried to calm herself down.

"Destiny, just think," Rexx said, "if you don't do this we'll lose again. You'll be letting our team down."

"Yes…we can't have that," Destiny said.

Leaning in awkwardly…

…

…

…

Destiny kissed Rexx lightly before pulling away.

"And Courtney's Champions do it!" Chris exclaimed. "Sorry, Fine Nine, but your luck's run out."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**Love is just an obstacle in the way of success. It's why I've never had a boyfriend, and don't plan to get one soon.

**Linda-**Oh how embarrassing. I've failed my team. To tell the truth, it's not that I didn't like Nile…it's that I did like him, and I just couldn't let myself go that far. But it looks like I'll be the one leaving today. I understand.

**Nathaniel-**I suppose I could come to enjoy Roquette. She is a good kisser, that's for sure.

**Roquette-**First kiss? Ha, no! I'm not some loser unpopular girl like everyone other girl on this show.

**BonBon-**Booyakasha, baby! That sells it, Trevor's the one for me.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

"I am so, so sorry everyone!" Linda cried as the team returned to their cabin. "I blew it for all of us. I understand perfectly if you want to get rid of me."

"Hang on," Darla said. "What exactly did you do?"

"I couldn't kiss Nile," Linda admitted. "I just—"

"Well, that's not so bad," Darla said. "I mean yes you did fail and the simplest conceivable task, but let's talk about the real failure of this tribe…Lance!"

"Me?" Lance exclaimed in surprise.

"You spent all this time just surfing and juggling instead of doing any real work!" Darla said as she jabbed an accusing finger.

"May I point out that you were doing even less than that?" Azazel said.

"No you may not," Darla replied.

"This is pathetic and ridiculous," Leslie scoffed. "Darla is the weakest person on this team and every single one of us know it…except her! This vote should be unanimous. All of us against her."

"Pardon me for speaking out of line, but you have not been very nice at all," Linda said.

"Silence you, I can handle this," Darla said to Linda. "Well, Leslie, it's seems as though you're not one to talk….when you have not been very nice at all."

"Ugh, I can't even stand to look at you anymore," Leslie scoffed as she marched out of the room.

"Yes, that's the idea," Darla said. "In fact, let's clear out all of the scum."

With that she grabbed Azazel and Lance and tossed them out.

"So, we're all clear? Lance goes," Darla said.

"I can work with that," Nile agreed.

"Um, excuse me," Linda spoke up timidly, "I really think that it might be better to vote Leslie—"

"Are you trying to go against me?" Darla said as she glared at Linda. "I'm the leader here, my word is law. If you have a problem with that then we might as well just vote you out!"

"I'll be quiet," Linda said as she put her head down.

With the discussion over, Linda decided to leave the cabin. However, she was immediately grabbed by Leslie. She was seated next to Lance and Azazel in the sand.

"Okay people, you don't like me and I HATE you all with a burning passion," Leslie said to the group. "But the fact is that you people are the only ones who might actually realize that I'm worth more than that bimbo. So, do the smart thing and vote her out. Got it!?"

The other nodded uneasily and Leslie left. As soon as she was gone, Azazel spoke up.

"I have a different proposition," Azazel said. "We all know that Leslie is cruel and shows no sign of changing. She is voting for Darla, Darla and Nile are voting for Lance, the three of us could easily remove Leslie."

"Oh my, you're right," Linda said. "But that may upset Darla."

"You have to upset someone, one way or another," Azazel said.

"Well, what do you think, Lance?" Linda asked.

"Sorry, I zoned out about twenty minutes ago," Lance said. "All this strategy talk is making me sleepy."

"I see," Linda replied uncertainly.

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

"Welcome Fine Nine," Chris greeted as the six contestants sat down. "You had a pretty good run, but all good things come to an end. With this, each time has finally gone to the Dock of Shame at least once."

"I'm honestly surprised it's taken this long," Leslie remarked.

"I'm not," Darla replied. "In fact, I'm surprised that it happened at all."

"That's because you're delusional," Leslie replied dryly.

"Well, looks like you ladies have a bit of a feud on your hands," Chris said. "Do you think you'll be resolving it tonight?"

"We'd better," Leslie said.

"I'm not too good to even acknowledge you," Darla scoffed.

"Linda," Chris said, "you're shaking nervously there, despite these two girls going for each other, do you think it could be you?"

"It's very likely," Linda said. "I failed at this challenge at the easiest part. I've just got to cross my fingers and hope for the best."

"Well, let's get to it," Chris said, "the first marshmallow goes to…Azazel!"

"Thank you," Azazel said from behind Chris as he accepted the marshmallow.

"Also safe," Chris continued, "…Nile!"

"Linda!"

"And…Leslie!"

This left Darla and Lance.

"Well, well, looks like Lance might be in trouble too," Chris remarked.

"Eh, I don't know what I did to deserve this, man," Lance shrugged. "I just came here to surf and junk."

"What you did to deserve this is being a useless waste of space," Darla scoffed.

"Well, we'll see how this ends right now," Chris said, "the final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Darla!"

"Thank you, thank you," Darla said taking a bow. "I'd like to say I'm surprised…but then I'd be lying."

"Lance, your time is up," Chris said.

"Man, this blows," Lance said. "Totally uncool."

"That's what you get for being scum," Darla huffed.

Chris guided Lance along the Dock of Shame and kicked him into the Boat of Losers.

"And it looks like this feud will continue for a few days more," Chris said. "Is this elimination just a fluke? Or will I be seeing you again soon? Somehow, I suspect it's the latter."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Leslie-**Idiots! Every single one of them!

**Darla-**You see? That's what happens when you get on the bad side of a superstar like me!

**Linda-**Oh thank goodness. I was really scared there.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Darla-**Lance you are simply an anchor attacked to a supernova. It's time for you to go.

**Leslie-**Um, Darla, duh. Maybe with her gone I can actually do some damge.

**Nile-**Sorry, Lance, but I've got to stick with Darla. She may not be useful to the team, but she's useful to me.

**Azazel-**I have given Leslie a chance and she rejected it. She is the most negative force on this team and I believe it is time we cut her off.

**Lance-**Well, Leslie's mean, but she doesn't have a serious vendetta against me, you know. So, I'm voting for Darla.

**Linda-**I am so sorry, Lance, but I really don't want to make anyone upset. I told Darla I would be voting for you and I need to do the right thing and honor my word.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And so with that, The Fine Nine take their first hit," Chris said. "Which I guess makes them the Fine Eight…or Five…I don't know, I'm not good at a math. The important thing is that Lance is gone. So, who will be the next one to follow him? Will Destiny eliminate Rexx like she said, or will he finally be able to win her over? Will Team Less Than Three decide to take out Tina? And will Johnny ever pick a side? Only time will tell so keep watching Uber…Drama…Island!"

**Teams:**

Underdogs United:

Robyn-The Game Expert

Johnny-The Doormat

Trevor-The Mysterious Guy

BonBon-The Flirt

Nicky-The Tinkerer

_Vince-The Rager_

Team Less Than Three:

Roquette-The Wounded Gazelle

Nathaniel-The Pragmatist

Tina-The Babysitter

_Freyda-The Amazon_

Brett-The Farm Worker

_Sally-The Slut_

Courtney's Champions:

_Bronwyn-The Child Prodigy_

Destiny-The Hand-Crafted Champion

Mia-The Space Filler

_Percy-The Romantic Poet_

Rexx-The Puppydog

Dante-The Sharp-tongued Geek

The Fine Nine:

Leslie-The Gang Leader

Darla-The Diva

Nile-The Teen Star

Linda-The Future Housewife

_Lance-The Surfer_

Azazel-The Creep

**Voted Out: **Vince, Bronwyn, Sally, Percy, Freyda, Lance

_Author's Note: When I started writing this series I originally had a different plan for Lance. He would have gotten somewhat farther and had a different plot, but once I got a few chapters in I realized that he was just a bland character that I didn't really enjoy writing for. So I gave him a new plot with Darla's random vendetta against him and decided to cut him out earlier. I felt that there were just some other characters that could bring more and deserved to go farther than him._


	8. The powers of foregone conclusion

"Welcome to Uber Drama Island!" the veterans exclaimed together.

"Last time," DJ said, "we got to focus on a couple from each team. From my team it was TronBon…"

"From mine," Trent continued, "it was Lilda…"

"…and from mine," Lindsay said, "it was Roquthanette…Uh, hang on, I can do this…Rothaniel!"

"From my team it was Rexx and Destiny," Courtney declared

"Aw c'mon, no fun portmanteau name?" Trent said.

"I don't need a ridiculous title for a relationship, that's just stupid," Courtney scoffed. "Besides, they're not even in a real relationship. It's just Rexx being pathetic and desperate. He needs to grow up and get over it."

"Well, the other relationships turned out alright," DJ said. "BonBon and Trevor were happy together. Roquette was happy with Nathaniel and he…well, he wasn't unhappy at least. And then there was Linda and Nile…"

"Yeah, poor Linda has a crush on Nile," Trent said, "but since Darla's claimed him for her own, she's afraid to act on it."

"And that's why they lost," Courtney scoffed. "And instead of dealing with their problems, they just voted out Lance for some reason."

"Also, Roquette revealed that she was actually a meanie," Lindsay said, "but since Nathaniel also isn't very nice, he decided not to tell anyone."

"The fact that she threatened him might have had something to do with that," DJ added.

"Rexx continued to try to prove himself to Destiny," Trent said.

"And failed miserably," Courtney scoffed. "He's hopeless."

"Well, let's get on with the show then," DJ said. "We've got another exciting challenge on…"

"Uber Drama Island!" they finished together.

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Underdogs United)

Robyn sat with Nicky at a table inside their boathouse.

"Okay," she said, "before coming her, I managed to download some maps of the area so I could be prepared."

She unfurled a bit of a map that showed their location.

"We know that the idol isn't here, here, or here," Robyn said while pointing.

She then unfurled the map further to reveal ten times the amount of space.

"We still need to look all over here," Robyn said. "Also, it might not exist, so keep that in mind."

"Um, question?" Nicky said while raising his hand.

"Yes? This had better be important," Robyn sighed.

"Why are we still looking for this?" he asked. "I don't think anyone else is."

"But that's just it," Robyn said. "Since we're the only ones looking for it, then the only reasonable plot result is that we find it sooner or later. If we just keep mentioning it, it's bound to become a major plotpoint."

"Um," Nicky said as he scratched his head.

"Just don't think about it too much," Robyn said. "All you need to know is that I am sure of what I'm doing."

"Hey guys," Trevor said as he entered. "Have you seen Johnny?"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know," Robyn said as she glared at him. "So you can fill him with your seeds on corruption and turn him against us."

"No, I just haven't seen him all morning," Trevor said.

"We haven't either," Nicky replied.

"Silence, Nicky, don't give info to the opposition," Robyn said.

"Thanks Nicky," Trevor said. "I'll leave you to your…cartography now."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Trevor-**I may want Nicky on my side for strategic reasons, but I also think that I'm just the better choice for him. Robyn sees him as a number, nothing more, I'd like to actually have him as a friend.

**Robyn-**Looking for the idol, I'm looking for the idol, I'm looking for the idol…I've been doing this for hours, they're bound to edit in at some point.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

Mia got up and stretched. She found that Destiny and Rexx were already up and going through exercise routines—Destiny much more skillfully than Rexx. She didn't even bother greeting them and just walked right past them.

"Well, hello seagull, at least you won't ignore me," Mia said right before the seagull flew right into her bandana.

It squawked, and kept on flying.

"Or not," Mia sighed.

"Um, excuse me?" someone said to her.

"Yes!" she exclaimed eagerly. "I…um, who are you?"

A young man in a blue uniform stood in front of her.

"I'm your replacement," he said. "Mr. McClean said you weren't doing a very good job at interning."

"But I'm—" Mia began to protest. "You know what, sure, whatever. Take my internship, see if I care. The first thing you can do is finish getting Chris's groceries."

She pulled a list out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"Five truffles, six sausages of buffalo meat, and one dodo egg," the new intern read.

"Better get cracking on that," Mia said. "You miss one item and you're fired."

"On it!" the intern exclaimed as he ran off.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mia-**Heh, that should keep him off my back for a while. No one's getting my internship…I mean, I'm not an intern!

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

Nathaniel woke up and left the cabin. As he stepped outside he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned around.

"To slow," Roquette laughed as she hopped to his front. "Morning, Nathaniel."

Roquette grinned at Nathaniel as he turned around and she placed her arms over his shoulders.

"Roquette, not now," Nathaniel sighed as he tried to push her aside.

"But we're not on a challenge anymore," Roquette said both innocently and mischievously. "There's no need to worry about that, so I can get cozy with you."

"Aw, you two are just so sweet together," Tina exclaimed as she came out of the cabin. "Are you actually becoming a couple now?"

"Absolutely," Roquette said in her best sugar-coated voice. "Nathaniel is just the sweetest guy ever. Isn't that right?"

"Whatever you say," Nathaniel replied.

"Isn't he the best?" Roquette giggled before kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, don't move too quickly," Tina said. "Take good care of her, Nathaniel."

"I have a feeling that won't be a problem," Nathaniel said before sharing a brief knowing look with Roquette.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Tina-**Oh my, so sweet. I'm so glad that our whole team is able to come together like this.

**Nathaniel-**Don't get me wrong, I actually am enjoying my time with Roquette, I'm just not as…passionate as she is.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

"Well, team, I'd say that was a very successful elimination," Darla said to everyone. "We got rid of someone useless and kept in all the value members."

"You realize that you were second from the bottom?" Azazel pointed out. "One more vote and you could have been the one to go."

"Really? I didn't notice," Darla shrugged. "I guess it's just because I knew there was no possible way that I would be leaving."

At that moment, Leslie burst into the room in a fury. She immediately began throwing, kicking, or smashing whatever she could get close to.

"You!" she hissed at Darla. "Why are you still here!?"

She charged at the girl angrily.

"You are going to feel pain now!" Leslie cried as she prepared to punch Darla in the face. "I'm going to make you wish that you had been the one to go."

Before she could reach Darla though, Azazel and Nile grabbed her from either end.

"Okay, let's take a chill pill," Nile said to her as they carried her out the door.

"You are only hurting yourself," Azazel added.

Darla feigned a yawn before scoffing, "Come back when you interest me."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Leslie-**Last night I tried to play nice, I tried to play by their rules, and what does that get me!? That b**ch it still here, and it's clear that no one is respecting my authority! But they respect her; what does she have that I don't!? Ugh, it's infuriating.

**Azazel-**I had hoped that this experience would help to teach Darla and Leslie a lesson, but neither of them have seemed to learn anything.

**Darla-**Leslie might scare me if I didn't know that there'll always be somebody to take the bullet for me.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

"Well, Johnny's not on the boat," Trevor said as it he sat down next to BonBon on a log. "Looks like it's just the two of us this morning."

"I can cope with that," BonBon said with a smile as she cuddled up next to Trevor.

"Hey, I guess we might as well make the most of our time," Trevor said, returning her affection.

Unknown to the two of them, Johnny had wandered off to the forest by himself. He sat under a tree alone in his thoughts. He held a pebble in his hands and bounced it off another tree. He continued to do this in routine.

"Challenge time!" he heard DJ announced.

He sighed to himself, got up, and returned to the beach.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Johnny-**I decided that I'd take some time to think. The next time we go back to the Dock of Shame I'll have to make a choice and betray someone. I thought being alone might help me come to a conclusion…it didn't.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

"Okay, Destiny, I'm ready for anything," Rexx said energetically as he approached the girl. "Give me a task, and I'll do it. Lifting rocks? Running laps? Anything to prove my strength and dedication for you."

"No," Destiny said bluntly.

"Huh?" Rexx said.

"You are a failure to this team and I'm not giving you any more chances," Destiny said. "You clearly do not have the adequate strength for this game and because of that you are only holding the rest of the team now. Let me make myself clear, if we ever lose again, you will be eliminated."

"Well, looks like I stepped right into a cheery moment," Dante said as he got up. "I'll leave you two lovebirds to yourselves."

"Dante, about time you got up," Destiny said. "You can start off the day by doing chin-ups on that tree over there."

"Pass," Dante said while turning away.

"Ooh, I'll do it," Rexx said eagerly.

"Don't waste your energy," Destiny scoffed.

However, at that moment, Courtney arrived.

"Okay, guys, challenge time," she said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**I am being hard on Rexx, but he deserves it. And if he really wants to save himself, then he will just have to give it 110% to make sure we never lose again. Then he might be worthy to stand at my side.

**Rexx-**Grrr, this is so unfair! This is all Dante's fault! He's making me look bad! Well, I'll get him. I'll show Destiny how much more valuable am I then him.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

Roquette had dragged Nathaniel off into the woods lustfully. This left Tina with Brett who was going through his usual routine of exercise.

"Aren't they just the sweetest together?" Tina gushed. "I am just so thrilled at the love in the air."

"Yep, I guess," Brett shrugged.

"I feel like we've become so much more than a team," Tina continued. "Roquette is the sweet daughter, Nathaniel her rugged boyfriend, me as the doting mother and you as…well, I suppose saying father would be a bit forward if you know what I mean."

"Yes, it would," Brett said.

"How about uncle?" Tina suggested.

"Whatever," Brett said as he turned to leave her.

"Bye-bye Uncle Brett!" Tina called.

However, not too much longer everyone returned when Lindsay arrived.

"Hooray, time for another challenge!" Lindsay exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Brett-**With Roquette and Nathaniel getting together, Tina's been acting like the three of them are just some inseparable force of love. I'm cool with that if that's how she wants to act, but I just hope that everyone remembers who the strongest members of the team are. Tina and Roquette can act as lovey as they want, their still the weakest links, and one of them will have to go if we lose again.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

"Okay, Nile, I've got a special surprise for you," Darla said as she grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him across the beach.

"What is it?" Nile laughed.

"Well, I realize that we missed out an amazing date opportunity last challenge, but then I thought I could do even better than that," Darla said. "And…tada!"

She presented a gorgeous table full of different meals.

"Wow, this looks great," Nile said. "Did you get Linda's help?"

Well, when she heard that there would be a chance to help our star relationship, she was eager to get on board," Darla said. "Naturally I did the most of the work, but she gave me a few tips…you know, things like spices to use, and the whatnot."

"Okay, here's the last dish," Linda said as she placed a salad on the table.

"Looks amazing," Nile said. "This is going to be a great date."

"Date? You told me you wanted to have a team party," Linda said.

"I did. A private party between me and Nile, the only decent members of this team," Darla explained. "You can stay and watch if you want, we'll give you whatever's leftover."

"That's okay," Linda sighed as she left.

"Ah, now it's just us alone," Darla said satisfied.

"I think Linda might be a little upset," Nile said.

"Really? Didn't notice," Darla said. "Not like it matters. She's not me, she's not you, so why should I care about her?"

The two were about to bite into the meal when Trent arrived.

"Challenge time everyone!" he called.

"Aw man, already?" Darla sighed. "Linda, get back here!"

"Yes?" Linda said as she returned.

"I need you to keep this food good until the evening," Darla said.

"Well, I think that would require a refrigerator," Linda said.

"I don't need to hear the specifics, just get it done!" Darla snapped.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**Darla being a huge prick to everyone is great for me because that means that she gets all the negative attention and I'm left with all the glory. But I realize that it's probably not as pleasant for Linda. I mean, it's one thing to treat your servants like dirt, but another when you actually know them to be a sweet, innocent girl.

* * *

(The Forest)

The four teams arrived and saw Chris standing in his usual spot at the center of the woods.

"Welcome, campers!" he exclaimed. "By now, each of you has been to the Dock of Shame at least once, and that should give you the incentive to not lose again."

"We'll only lose if we want to get rid of somebody," Darla remarked. "Which is exactly what we did last time."

"It was?" Leslie said. "I wasn't aware of this plan."

"Well, obviously," Darla scoffed. "Why would I tell you? You'd probably muck it up."

"I see," Chris said. "Well, that's the point of view from the Fine Nine, how about the others?"

"We'll try our best, Chris," Brett said.

"And I'll try my best," Destiny countered, "which is at least ten percent better than anyone else's best. My team has already lost far too many times and I refuse to let it happen again."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, sounds good," Chris said. "And what about you, Underdogs United?"

"Well, obviously we're going to lose sooner or later," Robyn said. "We've got an unresolved conflict going on at our team and it's bound to take another swerve soon enough."

"Wow, that's supportive," Trevor scoffed sarcastically.

"Oh, I think she told me about this," Nicky said. "Like 'reverse tempting fate'…or something."

"Alright, enough of that," Chris said. "Let's get to today's challenge."

Everyone quieted and waited for Chris to continue.

"You'll be going to war today," Chris explained. "You'll have a set of time to build a solid fort as well as effective weapons. Once your time limit wears up, your job is to destroy your enemies' bases while keeping your own safe."

Several people nodded in understanding.

"The first team to have their fort destroyed will be going to the Dock of Shame and eliminating another teammate," Chris said. "But the game doesn't stop there. The team with the last fort standing will be given a special reward: an advantage in the next challenge."

Most people exclaimed in excitement at this prospect.

"Who'd want that?" Robyn scoffed. "Everyone knows that a team with an advantage is just doomed to lose in a humiliating fashion."

"Well if you'd like to throw the challenge, that's your decision," Chris said. "Everyone ready?"

At that moment, Chris seemed to notice Mia.

"Oh good, are you the replacement intern?" Chris asked. "I'm glad you're here. That other one was no good."

"What? No!" Mia exclaimed. "I'm the original intern…Wait, I mean, I'm a contestant!"

"Suuuure, whatever you say," Chris said. "Regardless, I still want my Dodo omelette by noon."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Brett-**This sounds like something I'm good at. Building fences and enclosures is something I've had experience with, so I think I'll be able to lead our team to victory this time.

**Nicky-**Ooh boy, I get to build things! Yay, clank, clank, hammer, hammer, thud, thud!

**Robyn-**I'm not going to throw this challenge, but getting somewhere in the middle would be nice. Too many wins and you starting risking a downfall, but too many and you start risking total obliteration. It's all about balance.

**Leslie-**Well, since Darla has made it no secret that I'll be the next one out, I intend to win this challenge, whether she wants to or not.

**Destiny-**Victory will go to the worthy champions!

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

"Okay, no time to waste," Destiny said. "We need to get to work and win this challenge. First place is the only acceptable target. Not that we need the advantage, but it's the principle."

"Oh no, we totally don't need that advantage," Dante remarked sarcastically. "We're doing just fine. We just lost those challenge because we felt like it."

"Enough chitchat and get to work," Destiny said as she tossed a pile of wood into his arms. "You and Rexx get to work on the shelter. I will build the weapons."

Mia looked like she was about to say something, but then she groaned, "Why even bother?"

She followed Destiny.

"Not that it matters to you, but I'll help with the weapons," she said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mia-**Well, clearly I'm not going to make any progress getting these people to notice me, but at least I can do what I can to make sure we don't suck too much.

**Rexx-**Heh, now's my chance. If I can't get Destiny to see me as an asset, then I'll just have to make her see Dante as a burden.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

"Alright, people," Brett said, "this is my area of speciality, so leave the building to me. I know how to make something sturdy."

"We'll all chip in however we can," Tina said.

"Roquette and I will work on the weapons," Nathaniel offered.

"Oh there's no need to worry about that," Tina said. "I say we just focus our energy on being productive and ignore the destructive aspects of this challenge. It'll be more fun that way."

"I disagree," Brett said. "There's two parts to this challenge and we need to be ready for both. Nathaniel and Roquette, you guys go ahead."

"But try not to make them too dangerous," Tina called.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Brett-**I'm starting to realize that Tina just isn't taking this game seriously. She can act as gentle and motherly as she wants, but when she starts holding us back in challenges, it becomes a problem. If we lose, it may be time to cut her off.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

"So, what's the plan?" BonBon asked. "How are we going to dominate this time?"

"I can build us a fort!" Nicky exclaimed.

"I like that idea," Trevor said. "With your skills, we'll have an impregnable fortress in no time."

"Actually, I think we should leave Nicky to weapons," Robyn said. "That's where he'll be the most use. We can build the fort by ourselves."

"Well, if you think so," Trevor said. "But we'll need to make sure it's strong."

"Actually, I have another one of my brilliant ideas," Robyn said. "We'll build it in the treetops."

"Isn't that a little risky?" BonBon asked. "I mean, it would be pretty easy for it to fall apart and fall to the ground."

"But risky idea always end up paying off way better than staying safe," Robyn said.

"Okay, let's take a vote," Trevor said. "All in favour of Robyn's idea?"

Only Robyn put her hand up.

"And that's all the proof I need," Robyn said. "Let's get to it."

"Uh, Robyn, it was five to one against you," Trevor said.

"Exactly," Robyn said. "And whatever idea the majority thinks is good is doomed to fail, while the minority is sure to succeed. Just look at Harold in season one. So, by not voting, you essentially gave the green light to the idea."

"Tick-tock, tick-tock," Nicky said.

"Right, we're on a tight schedule," Trevor said. "Fine, we'll give your idea a chance, but let's all be very careful."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Robyn-**Please, these people should know not to doubt me by now. I know what I'm doing.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

"Okay people, get to work," Darla said. "I'll be standing over here, watching your progress."

"So, you're doing nothing? As usual," Leslie scoffed.

"Every project needs a good supervisor," Darla said. "A really, I'm the only one here competent enough to handle that responsibility."

"I'd like to care, but right now I've got a challenge to win," Leslie scoffed.

"Well, I have some ideas," Linda said. "These are some blueprints for my dream house."

She revealed a series of well-designed plans.

"Wow, that's…complex," Nile said.

"Well, I suppose we could cut off some of the unnecessary bits," Linda said.

"Whatever, doesn't matter," Leslie said. "What matters is that we get to work on it."

"Right, right," Nile said as he began to lift some wood.

"I shall design the weapons," Azazel said.

"Sounds good," Nile said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Leslie-**Honestly, weapons is definitely more of my thing, but right now it's more important to make sure that we win. I trust Azazel enough with his hands, can't really say that same about anyone else.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

The team had assembled a solid fort on the ground. Dante continued to carry piles of wood and stacked them together to keep the base firm. Rexx could only carry one stick at a time and was contributing less.

"Well, that looks pretty stable," Dante said as he looked over his work.

"You sure?" Rexx asked.

"It's the best we can do with what we have," Dante said. "It'll have to do."

"I hope so," Rexx said. "It'd suck to let the team down with shoddy workmanship."

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Dante scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Destiny was making a series of weapons. She had collected a pile of sticks and was tying rocks to the end of them. Mia was mimicking her strategy and also making similar weapons. When Destiny finished she turned around and tossed one of her weapons.

"Yikes!" Mia exclaimed as she ducked just in time to avoid being hit.

The weapon slammed into the tree behind her and did noticeable damage to the bark. Destiny picked it up and returned it to her pile.

"I am ready for combat," she declared.

"Our time's almost up," Dante said. "I guess we should head out."

"You and I will head out to fight," Destiny said. "Rexx will stay behind to guard the fort."

"Your wish is my command," Rexx said obediently.

"And I guess I'll…" Mia said just as Destiny and Dante turned away and left her behind. "…yeah."

Mia sat down next to the fort.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Rexx-**Now's my perfect chance. Let's say the fort 'accidentally' falls apart. I put on the cute face and remind everyone that it was Dante who did most of the work. He takes the blame, gets voted out, and Destiny will have no choice but me!

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

Brett was skillfully positioning the sticks and looks to make a sturdy fort. Using vines he tied them together at all the key points.

"Here, let me help with that," Tina said as she tried to put more wood down.

"No, you're doing it wrong," Brett said. "You want them to fit together like this."

"I get it," Tina said, still making the same mistakes.

"Just leave it to me, okay," Brett said.

"But I want to help," Tina insisted.

"Trust me, you'll do more help by doing nothing," Brett said.

Meanwhile, Nathaniel and Roquette were working on their weapons.

"There, I made a sling," Nathaniel said as he held up his weapon. "We can grab some rocks and use that as ammo."

"Oh hey, you know what would be hilarious?" Roquette said. "We cover rocks in mud, so when people see it, they're like, 'oh it's just mud, that can't hurt us,' then bam, the suckers get smacked right in the face."

"You know Tina wouldn't approve of that," Nathaniel said with a devious smile.

"Oh well, we've just _got_ to do it then," Roquette cackled.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**Tina is such a joke around here. It makes me want to keep her around just to see how much more she can fail at everything.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

"Let's see, little o' this, little a' that," Nicky hummed to himself as he hollowed out a log and then filled it again with certain ferns and stones.

Up above him, the other four were working on their fort.

"I still don't feel too safe about this," Trevor said as he used vines to tie the sticks to the trees.

"Trust me," Robyn said. "The winner of this challenge will be someone who thinks outside of the box."

"Careful," Trevor said to Johnny. "Make sure you're double knotting each of those."

"You worry too much, Trevor," Robyn laughed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Trevor-**Robyn can followed all of her book's rules, but I still would rather be safe than sorry. If we're going to take a risk then we're going to have to be sure we get it right.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

Leslie and Nile were placing logs together while Linda helped by guiding them and tying the logs together with vines.

"Good, good," she said. "This is looking really nice."

"We don't need nice, though," Leslie said. "We want tough."

"Oh please, I wouldn't be caught dead in that thing," Darla scoffed. "So un-chic."

"It's fine," Nile insisted. "It'll stay strong and we just need to make sure we can knock down one more fort before ours."

"Speaking of which, where is Azazel?" Leslie asked.

Suddenly an arrow shot just above Darla's head.

"Wha!" she exclaimed.

"Good," Azazel said as he emerged from the treetops. "It works."

He revealed a bow and several other arrows.

"I want one of those," Leslie remarked.

"I figured you would," Azazel said as he tossed another bow to Leslie.

"Personally, I would have preferred something a little more destructive," Leslie said. "But this will have to do."

"Precision can be the most destructive force of all," Azazel said.

"I take it that's all you've got," Nile said.

"Yes, with the time we had, that was all I was able to make," Azazel said. "The rest of you will simply have to defend the fort."

"Can do," Nile said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Leslie-**Time to do a little damage. And if anyone happens to get in my way…too bad for them.

* * *

(Later)

"Okay, everyone, time for the battle to begin!" Chris exclaimed. "Stop what you're doing and let the war commence."

Those that would be fighting headed out, while the others stayed back to guard their bases. Dante and Destiny had tied their weapons to their backs and each held one ready in their hands. Brett and Nathaniel headed out for their team, with a sling in each of their hands, and a collection of mud balls stored in Brett's jacket being used as a sack. Leslie and Azazel left with their bows in hand, and arrows stored on their backs. Azazel moved through the trees while Leslie stuck to the ground. Nicky had built two bazookas out of logs.

"I'll take one of those," BonBon said as she picked up one.

"I guess that leaves the rest of us to keep this place safe," Trevor said.

"So, how do these things work?" BonBon asked as she twirled around the weapon curiously.

"Watch!" Nicky exclaimed.

He then pointed it at a tree and pressed a knot on the bottom of the log. The bazooka immediately fired a projectile at the tree with incredible force. The tree snapped in half and fell to the ground.

"See, simple?" Nicky said. "Boom, smash, fwoom!"

"Me likey!" BonBon exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**I'm not too worried, we just need to make sure there's one other team who loses and we're safe.

**Nicky-**Time to bring…the BOOM!

**Linda-**I'm going to do my best to keep this fort safe. It may not be my dream house, but I still put a lot of work into it and I'm not going to let it go to waste.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

Everyone had head out into the woods by now to find their opponents; at Team Less Than Three, Roquette and Tina stayed behind to guard the fort. Roquette had armed herself with several mud balls in her hands, while Tina had chosen to remain unarmed.

"Now, don't you fret, Roquette," Tina said. "If any bullies try to knock down our fort, I'll handle them."

"Well, that is the point of the game," Roquette pointed out. "And it's a very mean game, might I add."

"I couldn't agree more," Tina said. "But this game is just full of—oof!"

Tina was knocked to the ground by a rock launched at her from Nicky's bazooka. Roquette had to strain not to burst into laughter.

"Are you…okay," Roquette said with stifled laughter in her voice.

"Peachy," Tina wheezed as she got up. "You take cover, I'll make sure these people don't touch the fort."

BonBon fired a shot, and Tina dived to block it. She was once again knocked to the ground. Nicky fired again, and Tina got up just in time to deflect it…and get knocked back again.

"Is that all you…got…I could do this…all day," Tina said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**(Laughing) Ha ha ha, this is great. I will never get bored of this.

**Tina-**(rubbing her stomach) It's all for the good of the team.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

Trevor was still looking around the fort nervously.

"Oh well you give it a rest already?" Robyn sighed. "It's perfectly safe."

"Uh guys, I think we have company," Johnny said as he looked down.

Destiny and Dante were walking by with their weapons ready.

"Look," Dante said. "They've got their fort up there."

"Hm, not for long," Destiny said as she hurled one of her blunt spears.

The weapons fell short of the base, though, and landed harmlessly in the ground.

"Ha, can't touch us!" Robyn taunted. "We're invisible up here."

"Well then, I'll just have to come up there with you," Destiny said as she began to climb the tree.

"Eep, I didn't count on that," Robyn remarked.

"Quick, we need to stop them," Trevor said.

"How?" Robyn asked.

"Throw something," Trevor suggested.

Destiny was already halfway up the tree and had grabbed another spear. Dante followed right behind her.

"There's nothing," Robyn said. "No stones or sticks, we've used it all on the fort."

"There's got to be something," Trevor said urgently.

"Hm…" Robyn said.

Destiny looked up to see something coming crashing down on her. It was Johnny.

"Take that!" Robyn exclaimed as she tossed Johnny into Destiny.

Johnny knocked Destiny down into Dante and the three of them all crashed in the ground.

"Atta boy, Johnny!" Robyn exclaimed.

"Great, that bought us a few minutes," Trevor said. "Now what?"

"Hm…Johnny, get back up here," Robyn said. "We may need to use you as a weapon again."

"Yes, ma'am," Johnny said as he started to climb the tree again.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Trevor-**You see what I'm talking about? Robyn literally sees Johnny as a tool…but he is effective at keeping them at bay.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

"Okay, you two, I don't one to get one speck on this fort," Darla said. "It's already a monstrosity worthy of a spot in some Tim Burton horror film, so let's not let it get any worse."

"We'll do what we can," Linda said.

"Quick, I think people are coming," Nile said.

Linda assumed a defense position, but soon realized that there wasn't much she could do on her own.

"Um, do we have a plan?" she asked.

"Not really," Nile said.

"Sure we do," Darla said. "The plan is for you two to stop anyone from getting near our fort and for me to watch from the side."

Nathaniel and Brett arrived with their slings soon enough.

"Attack!" Nathaniel exclaimed as he began to fire.

Both shot their balls of mud at the fort. Linda quickly tried to block them by jumping in the way.

"Ow!" she cried. "There are rocks in these."

Several shots managed to hit the fort and do a little damage.

"Not good enough!" Darla growled at them.

"Sorry, sorry," Linda said as she continued to try to block the shots.

Nile joined her and also tried to obstruct the projectiles whenever he could. However, many got past them. The base continued to take damage. After enough hits, sticks were falling out of place, and it looked like it was getting ready to crumble in on itself.

"Oh man, this is just pathetic," Darla continued to groan. "You already made a hideous excuse for a house, and now you can't even keep it sa—ow!"

Nathaniel fired a mud ball right into Darla's face.

"My nose!" she cried.

"What was that for?" Brett asked.

"She was annoying me," Nathaniel replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**On the one hand, Darla must be doing a huge amount of damage to her own team just by never shutting her mouth…on the other hand, no one deserves to put up with someone that annoying.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

Mia had grabbed one of the spears she had made and paced around the fort waiting for someone to strike. Rexx, however, had other plans. He walked around to the back of the fort and carefully began loosening the sticks.

"Oh dear, it looks like Dante didn't put these in properly," Rexx said to himself. "Such carelessness. We can't have that on our team."

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mia asked as she spotted him.

"Not now, I'm busy," Rexx said as he continued to pull apart the base.

"Are you sabotaging us?" Mia asked.

"Don't you have work to do, intern?" Rexx asked.

"Oh, big mistake," Mia said before slamming her spear on Rexx's head.

The boy collapsed unconscious.

"No one's sabotaging my team," Mia said. "And I. Am. Not. An. Intern!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mia-**Trying to throw a challenge is a big mistake. Calling me an intern is an even bigger mistake.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

Tina looked incredibly frazzled and bruised by now, but she continued to block the oncoming shots with determination.

"You're not…getting past…me!" she exclaimed woozily.

Nicky glanced at BonBon.

"You know, I'm starting to feel a little bad for her," he said. "I don't think she's going to stop."

"Yeah, I suppose we should cut her a break," BonBon said. "There are still two other teams who might not persist like this."

"Okay, bye!" Nicky called to Tina. "You win for now!"

With that the Underdogs left the two behind.

"You see, Roquette," Tina said, still sound woozy. "That's the passive-aggressive way to do things. No violence needed."

"Except on yourself," Roquette pointed out.

"It was worth it," Tina sighed. "Now, please don't let me die of internal bleeding."

With that she collapsed at Roquette's feet.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**I want to win this alright, but I'd rather not have to pummel Tina to death.

**Roquette-**They'd better not come back, because there's no way I'm putting myself in harm's way like that.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

Linda and Nile were still doing all they could to stop the relentless assault from Brett and Nathaniel. Their base had taken many more hits and was on the verge of falling apart. Darla had fled the scene in fear of being hit again.

"This isn't working," Linda sighed. "If we don't do something fast, we'll be losing again."

"Hm," Nile said as he looked up.

"What is it?" Linda asked.

"It's time to be a hero," Nile said as he climbed up a tree.

Linda looked at him curiously. Once Nile had climbed up the tree, he grabbed a vine. With a Tarzan cry he swung along it.

"Lights out, boys!" he exclaimed as he slammed into Brett and Nathaniel.

However, he also ended up crashing to the ground with them. The momentum was enough to send them all rolling along the ground, and tumbling into a pit of mud.

"Oh my," Linda exclaimed as they splashed into the mud.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**Well, that could have gone better…but at least it worked.

**Linda-**How noble of Nile.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

Mia continued to patrol the fort with Rexx now unconscious lying against it. Suddenly an arrow struck the side of the fort. She twirled around but didn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" she called.

Another arrow hit a different part of the fort. It seemed to be coming from the trees.

"Hm," Mia said as she carefully walked over to investigate.

Leslie showed up next.

"Lucky us," she said. "No one's here to stop here. I don't even need this."

She tossed her bow aside and started to use her hands to take apart the fort. It remained sturdy, but the continuous volley of arrows seemed to be hitting in all the weakest points and loosening the logs. Mia looked up and could just make up a figure in the shade.

"Aha," she said. "Well, you're not the only one who's a master of invisibility."

She clutched her spear and began to climb upwards. Leslie kept trying to pull apart the base and arrows continued to hit all the critical points. It wouldn't last much longer. Mia reached Azazel. She swung her stick and hit him in the back of the head. He tumbled forward and landed right on top of Leslie.

"Oh yeah!" Mia cheered.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Azazel-**Hm, I seem to have met my match.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

"I'm going to get you!" Destiny growled as she climbed back up the tree again. "There's no escape from my wrath!"

She reached Johnny who was also trying to climb back into the base. She grabbed onto his ankle and this caused him to struggle frantically. In his panic he kicked Destiny under the chin.

"Oof!" she grunted as she fell back to the ground.

"This is a waste of time," Dante said who hadn't even bothered to try climbing again.

"I will not let them get away with this!" Destiny roared.

"We can get them later," Dante said. "Right now we need to make sure we don't end up in last place."

Destiny grumbled to herself. Reluctantly she agreed.

"Yeah, you better run!" Robyn continued to taunt.

"I really don't think it's a good idea to make her mad," Trevor said.

"Oh, I disagree," Robyn said. "The sooner she had her inevitable breakdown episode, the sooner she'll get voted off."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**I don't like giving in like that, but sometimes tactical retreats are necessary for the good of the team.

**Robyn-**I really ought to thank Destiny for audition. Having a type like her around is basically one more free boot that I don't have to even worry about.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

Leslie and Azazel had regained themselves and got up. They faced Mia holding her staff threateningly.

"You take one more step and I'll make you regret it," Mia said coolly.

"Oh no, you're not the one making the threats here," Leslie said as she stepped forwards.

Mia jabbed her in the ribs with her stick and knocked her back.

"It is two against one," Azazel pointed out. "You do not stand the best chances."

Suddenly a rock was launched into the side of the Champions' base. It shook violently and parts of it collapsed.

"Booyakasha!" BonBon cheered. "Victory for the Underdogs!"

"Now's our time to strike!" Leslie exclaimed.

"Actually, now it's our time to leave," Azazel said.

"What?!" Leslie snapped.

"That fort won't last much longer," Azazel said. "To maximize our time, it would be best to leave it to the Underdogs, and find a new target."

"I hate it when you make sense," Leslie grumbled as she left with Azazel.

Mia turned to face the oncoming attackers: BonBon and Nicky. Nicky fired and knocked the spear right out of her hands. It shattered.

"Okay, we're playing with fire now," Mia said to herself.

Mia grabbed another stick and prepared to defend the base. BonBon fired and Mia tried to block her. She couldn't and the shot made contact with the fort. It shuddered, clearly on its last leg. Mia clenched her teeth and once again prepared for the oncoming shot. Nicky fired. Mia couldn't stop him.

"What's going on?" Rexx groaned as he rubbed his head.

The shot hit him in head and bounced off. Rexx fell to the ground again.

BonBon and Nicky fired at the same time. Mia waited for just the right moment, then she swung her spear. She managed to just nick both shots. They bounced backwards with the same force. The shots returned from the sources and slammed into the bazookas.

"Uh-oh," Nicky said.

The two weapons burst into an explosion of splinters and dust.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mia-**Booyah! Baseball camp is finally paying off.

**Nicky-**The bigger the boom, the harder they crash.

**Rexx-**(rubbing a bump on his head) This just isn't my day.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

Roquette was twirling a ball of mud in her hand, waiting for someone else to attack. She soon saw what she was waiting. Destiny and Dante were walking towards her fort with their sticks ready.

"This one is on the ground," Dante noted. "No tricks this time."

"Oh no!" Roquette cried in a shrill girly voice. "Please don't hurt me, please!"

She bowed down in front of the two dramatically.

"Yeah, yeah, just get out of the way," Destiny spat.

"Oh yes, whatever you say," Roquette said.

However as she let the two pass her, she tossed her ball of mud at Destiny. It made contact with the side of her head. Mud splattered over her face and the rock struck her temple.

"Oh, you are going to pay!" Destiny screamed as she chased after Roquette.

"Have to catch me first," Roquette said as she sprinted off.

"Destiny, no!" Dante shouted. "It's a…"

But Destiny was already storming after Roquette with her spear raised.

"trick," Dante sighed.

He then turned to the fort.

"Well, looks like it's up to me," he said.

He clutched her spear and began to batter the side of the fort. However, he found that he was having little effect on it.

"Huh?" he said as he continued to strike.

Brett's workmanship was paying off. The base remained firm despite his assaults.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**It's one thing to face me in a fight, but you do not want to fight dirty with me!

**Dante-**Well, this is disappointing. We find an unguarded fort and I can't make a dent against it.

**Roquette-**Yeah, I'll admit I'm not the strongest, but I can still run circles around most people on this show. And quite literally with Destiny.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

The three inside of the fort paced around, keeping a lookout from all sides.

"We've got to be nearing the end by now," Trevor said. "With Nicky's cannons how long can it take to demolish the others?"

"Eh, you'd think that, but they've got to fill a whole episode," Robyn said. "It wouldn't make a very satisfying challenge if it ended in a few minutes."

Suddenly an arrow pierced through the air. It sliced right through one of the knots and released the suspension. The fort swung shakily on that corner.

"That's not good," Trevor said.

Another arrow hit at another knot. The fort shook even more unstably. Logs started to come loose and fall down to the ground.

"What do we do!?" Johnny exclaimed.

"What can we do?" Trevor replied. "We don't even know where these are coming from."

The three prepared for another shot, desperate to do anything to stop it. An arrow fired. They dived in all directions. The arrow hits its mark and…

…

…

…

…

The fort crashed to the ground. The three Underdogs hugged each other before hitting the ground. Azazel slid down from a tree with a bow in hand.

"Forgive me," he said.

Just then, Leslie arrived and saw what had happened.

"Aw c'mon," she groaned. "Are you telling me you got all the action without me?"

"I thought you'd be happier about avoiding elimination," Azazel said.

"Oh yeah, thrilled," Leslie said. "But I'm still annoyed."

"With that," Chris exclaimed into his megaphone, "Underdogs United are out of the running and will be going to the Dock of Shame tonight. But the game is still going. Remember, first place will get you an advantage in the next challenge."

Trevor glanced at Robyn.

"So much for your plan," Trevor said.

"Oh don't blame me," Robyn scoffed. "I can't predict _everything._ There's at least a 12% margin of unpredictability thrown into each episode."

"Good to know," Trevor remarked dryly.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Trevor-**Robyn let us down. And she's been nothing but an unpleasant know-it-all all this time. I say it's time we get rid of her.

**Robyn-**I tried my best…I did what I could to help my team and it failed!...Does that make me sound sympathetic? Good.

**Johnny-**…Dang.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

"Nile, did you hear!?" Linda exclaimed. "We survived."

Nile was still struggling with the two other boys as they tried to get out of the pit of mud.

"Yes, yes, that's great," Darla said as she returned, still rubbing her nose. "But I say we go for first place."

At that minute a woodpecker landed on the fort and began slamming its beak into it.

"No, shoo!" Darla exclaimed.

The bird took off and the fort fell apart.

"Oh…dear," Linda said.

"I'm blaming you for this," Darla said.

"It's a good thing we're not voting tonight," Linda sighed to herself.

"What was that?" Darla snapped.

"Nothing," Linda replied quickly.

"That's what I thought," Darla said.

The boys finally pulled themselves back up, all covered in mud now.

"Well, look at that," Brett said. "We didn't even have to do anything."

"Works for me," Nathaniel said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**Hey, it's not great, but as long we don't have to go back to elimination so soon, I'm not complaining.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

"So…what's it like being an intern?" BonBon asked Mia.

Mia just rolled her eyes and returned to the base.

"Well, someone's grumpy," BonBon remarked.

"Being an intern must be tough work," Nicky suggested. "They probably don't like talking about it. Nope."

"Oh true," BonBon agreed.

"Outta the way!" someone exclaimed.

It was Roquette being chased by a furious Destiny.

"I'll teach you to mess with me!" Destiny shouted. "I'll skewer you like a fish!"

Destiny tossed her spear.

"No!" Mia exclaimed.

Roquette ducked and the spear soared straight into the base. That was the final straw and it fell to the ground.

"I…don't even care," Mia remarked. "I did my job, and second place is good enough."

"Ha ha, you destroyed your own fort," Nicky taunted.

"Don't push me," Destiny growled.

Nicky quickly put his hands over his mouth.

"Well, my work here is done," Roquette said. "I'll just be—"

"Rrgg!" Destiny growled as she continued to chase after Roquette.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**That was entirely Roquette's fault. Let it be known, she had made a very formidable enemy.

**Roquette-**(with a black eye) It was fun while lasted.

* * *

(Later)

Everyone had gathered back in the center of the forest. Many of them were bruised, dirty, or both.

"Well, it's all come to a close now," Chris said. "Team Less Than Three, you've earned yourself an advantage for the next challenge."

Brett and Nathaniel high-fived.

"And Underdogs United, you have to vote out one of your own tonight," Chris continued.

"Lame," BonBon jeered.

"And the rest of you, you've ended up right in the middle," Chris concluded.

"Not good enough," Destiny grumbled.

"Oh hush," Dante scoffed. "We've all heard your spiel. Honestly, with our record I think this is good enough."

"Underdogs," Chris said. "I'll be seeing you tonight. Until then, you have the rest of the time to make your choice."

As the teams left, Mia walked up to Destiny.

"Hey, get this," she said. "Rexx was actually trying to sabotage us. Can you believe that?"

Destiny kept walking without listening.

"Hey, this is important!" Mia shouted. "I really think you should—Dante!"

She turned to the boy.

"Listen, you're not like Destiny, you're actually smart," Mia said. "So listen to me when I say that Rexx is…"

Dante kept walking.

"I'm trying to help you!" Mia pouted.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mia-**Oh this is not over. If Rexx thinks he's going to get away with this, he's got another thing coming.

**Trevor-**It's time to end this feud.

**Robyn-**Let's put these skills to the ultimate test.

**Johnny-**Okay…I need to make my choice now.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

"I think it's going to be pretty simple tonight," Trevor said to BonBon. "Robyn screwed up with her plan. Even if she wasn't a prick, I think that gives us enough reason to vote her out."

"Yeah, but is it enough for Johnny?" BonBon said. "That kid's a little loopy, doesn't quite see things the same way you and I do."

"He was there," Trevor said. "And she used him as a weapon."

"Ha, nice," BonBon said. "I probably would have done the same…I mean, how rude."

"Wasn't enough to save us though," Trevor said.

Meanwhile, Robyn was walking with Nicky.

"Okay, I think we're pretty much set for tonight," Robyn said. "I played the role of the clever girl just trying to help her tribe. I failed, but that'll only make me more sympathetic. All this means that Johnny will be siding with us and we'll take out Trevor and his sneaky little plot ticket."

"Sounds good," Nicky said. "At least…I think."

"There's Johnny now," Robyn said.

Both pairs met up with Johnny at the same time.

"Hello, Robyn, Nicky," Trevor greeted the pair.

"Hello, TronBon," Robyn replied coolly.

"Kay, John-boy, what's your verdict?" BonBon asked. "Who are you siding with?"

"Well…I really don't want to hurt anyone's feelings," Johnny said.

"Then you came to the wrong show," Robyn said.

"But, I've come to a conclusion," Johnny said. "Like I said, it was very hard deciding who I'd rather save, and who I'd rather betray. But…"

…

…

…

…

"I'd like you to vote for me tonight."

Everyone was silent for a few minute.

"You serious?" BonBon asked finally.

"Very," Johnny said. "I guess…I'm just not cut out for this game. I can't make a decision for the life of me, and I'd rather just end this. So, I'd like you to do what is best."

Everyone glanced at each other.

"Well…if that's what you want, Johnny," Trevor said.

He looked over at the others.

"That's too bad…but I guess," Nicky said.

"Yeah, if you don't want to be here," BonBon agreed.

Everyone looked at Robyn.

"Oh…alright," Robyn sighed. "I suppose it's not good trying to argue against the majority. But I want you to know, I really think this is a mistake."

Johnny just shrugged.

"I've been non-stop thinking about this since pretty much the start," Johnny said. "This is the only solution I can come up with."

"Well then, this is going to be a simple elimination tonight," Trevor said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Johnny-**Well, this is it. I tried, but it was a mistake coming here. Both sides will be even with me gone.

**Robyn-**I hate to vote out my own ally, but it's what he wants I've got to do the right thing…you know, all that positive junk that winner-types do.

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

"Underdogs," Chris said as they team of five sat down, "I haven't seen you since the start. You really brought yourselves up, yet what goes up must come down."

"We'll see what my Heli-cone has to say about that," Nicky said as he revealed a pinecone with a propeller, he released it and it soared into the air. "See, not coming down."

"That's great, and…random," Chris said.

"I try," Nicky said with a smile.

"Well, let's get this over with," Chris said. "I have four marshmallows and there are five you. One of you won't receive a marshmallow and will leave the game. Forever!"

"This would be a lot less foreboding if we didn't all know who was leaving tonight," Robyn said.

"Ahem, let's get to the first marshmallow," Chris said. "It's for…BonBon!"

"Booyakasha!" BonBon exclaimed as she grabbed her marshmallow.

"Robyn!"

"Nicky!"

This just left Trevor and Johnny.

"Trevor, Johnny, only one of you will get this marshmallow," Chris said. "And it's for…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Trevor."

"Well, thanks guys," Johnny said as he got up. "I'm sorry I couldn't be a better team player."

"Wait a minute, you're actually happy to be voted out," Chris said.

Johnny shrugged.

"I would have liked to win, but I don't think I could take this game," Johnny said as he walked along the dock.

"Well, farewell, Johnny," Chris said.

"Oh Chris, one thing before I go," Johnny said. "I almost forgot, but did you lose a prop or a set piece or something."

"Uh…no?" Chris said. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just found this thing during the challenge," Johnny said. "I'm pretty sure it belongs to you."

He revealed a totem in the shape of Chris's head. He handed it over to Chris

"Johnny," Chris said in shock, "that's—"

"The idol!" Robyn exclaimed. "You had the idol!? And didn't even know!?"

"Oh my, sorry," Johnny said. "I don't need it. I'll just give it to someone else."

"I'm afraid you can't do that," Chris said. "The rules state that by handing over the Chris McClean immunity idol, you are safe for the night. So go sit back down."

"But, but," Johnny tried to protest.

"Now," Chris ordered as he tossed Johnny back into his seat. "And with this in play, the person with the next most votes will be eliminated."

"Now wait a minute," Robyn said. "None of us got any votes. We all voted for Johnny."

"True," Chris said. "And since Johnny is immune…you all tied with zero votes each!"

Everyone looked at each other nervously.

"So…what does that mean?" BonBon asked.

"I actually have just the thing for this," Chris said.

He ran off into a shack and quickly came out with a large Gameshow-style wheel.

"Meet the Wheel of Misfortune," Chris said as he presented the large disc.

There were four different coloured slices on the wheel each with a picture of the head of the four Underdogs who weren't immune.

"I'm going to give this wheel a spin," Chris said. "And whoever it lands on will be the one to leave. Understand?"

Tension was tight in the air now, but everyone nodded tentatively.

"Okay," Chris said. "Let's do this."

He gave the wheel a spin. It twirled in a blur, but gradually began to slow down. Slower, slower…

"And," Chris said as it came to a steady halt, "the person who will be leaving tonight is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Robyn!"

"Noooooooo!" Robyn cried as she dropped down to her knees. "How was I supposed to predict this!? Huh? How!?"

"Robyn," Chris said, "it's time to—"

"It was rigged I tell you! Rigged!" she continued to shout. "My slice was bigger, I just know it. I demand a respin! I demand it! You've wanted me out since the start, you couldn't stand that I knew more about the game then you did. This is exactly the kind of game-rigging that my book warned me about!"

"Robyn, you have been eliminated, fair and square," Chris said. "It's time for you to go."

"Okay…" Robyn breathed. "But if I'm going down I'm taking you all down with me…through the powers of foregone conclusion!"

Robyn turned around to glare at her team.

"Johnny!" she spat. "You are nothing more than a onenote joke gimmick. Quite frankly, you should have left at least three episodes ago!"

She pointed at Nicky next.

"Nicky, you are the lovable crazy type," she said. "No matter how much you think people like, no matter how safe you are, you will receive a shocking elimination sometime in the mid-postmerge. Don't even try to expect it, it's inevitable!"

She moved her finger to jab at BonBon.

"BonBon, you are no more than an extension of Trevor," she said. "Even if you made the finale with him you would still be doomed to finish second place because there's no way you could possibly outlast him! But that won't happen because…"

She finally brought her finger to Trevor.

"Trevor, you are the likable underdog hero," she said. "Have fun losing in the final three and just missing out at the finale!"

"You done?" Chris asked.

"I'm done!" Robyn said as she marched into the Boat of Losers and took off.

"Well, that's a relief," Chris said. "I thought she'd never leave. But Robyn is gone, the idol has been played, and you four are still safe. You may head back to your camp, and hope for the best in the next challenge."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Trevor-**I don't think anyone saw that coming.

**Johnny-**It looks like I'm stuck here. Hooray?

* * *

**Votes:**

**Trevor-**Johnny, I wish you could stay and fight on my side, but if this is what you want, I won't go against that.

**BonBon-**I always knew you were weird Johnny, but to just give up like this…? Well, that's your loss, not mine.

**Nicky-**Bye-bye, Johnny, I'll miss you.

**Robyn-**You are making a mistake Johnny, but there's nothing I can do to change your mind. Goodbye.

**Johnny-**Well, it was fun while it lasted…eh, not really. I vote for myself.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"Well, if that's not a shocking elimination then I don't know what is," Chris said. "Robyn's search for the idol proved futile, and yet a cruel twist of fate turned that against her. And despite Johnny's desire to leave the game, he's still stuck her for another day. Will he be leaving next, or will he change his mind? Furthermore, will Rexx be able to sabotage his team and frame Dante, or will that annoying intern put a stop to him? Will Linda ever tell Nile how she really feels? And will any of Robyn's predictions come true. Only time will tell on Uber…Drama…Island!"

**Teams:**

Underdogs United:

_Robyn-The Game Expert_

Johnny-The Doormat

Trevor-The Mysterious Guy

BonBon-The Flirt

Nicky-The Tinkerer

_Vince-The Rager_

Team Less Than Three:

Roquette-The Wounded Gazelle

Nathaniel-The Pragmatist

Tina-The Babysitter

_Freyda-The Amazon_

Brett-The Farm Worker

_Sally-The Slut_

Courtney's Champions:

_Bronwyn-The Child Prodigy_

Destiny-The Hand-Crafted Champion

Mia-The Space Filler

_Percy-The Romantic Poet_

Rexx-The Puppydog

Dante-The Sharp-tongued Geek

The Fine Nine:

Leslie-The Gang Leader

Darla-The Diva

Nile-The Teen Star

Linda-The Future Housewife

_Lance-The Surfer_

Azazel-The Creep

**Voted Out: **Vince, Bronwyn, Sally, Percy, Freyda, Lance, Robyn

_Author's Note: I think Robyn was one of the most well received characters in this cast. She was definitely a favorite of many, and I had a lot of fun writing for her. However, that being said I always planned to eliminate her at this point and I don't regret my decision. This was an elimination that I had planned for a loooong time, like before I even started planning out the series, and I don't think it would have worked if I had put it off any later. Robyn was great, but this is simply how I wanted her story to end, in a way that she would absolutely no control over. Sorry to those who liked her, please don't hate me ._


	9. Just like Romeo and Juliet

"Welcome to Uber Drama Island!" the veterans did their usual opening.

"Last time," Trent began, "we had a fort war in the middle of the forest. Everyone had to build a base out of the wood they could find, and then make weapons to destroy their opponents'."

"It was so sad to see all that hard work wasted," Lindsay sighed, then brightened up. "Except for my team which stayed strong right to the end!"

"Yeah, and Team Less Than Three won an advantage for the next challenge," DJ said. "While my….though they're real troopers…had to eliminate one of their own…I'm sorry, I just need a minute."

"Oh please," Courtney groaned. "They went to the Dock of Shame and Robyn went home, simple as that."

"It was nowhere near simple," Trent said.

"Yeah, that's not what I remember," Lindsay added.

"You can't even remember how Titanic ended," Courtney scoffed.

"Yes, I do…um, Jack got voted off in the end, right?" Lindsay said.

"That's neither here nor there, though," Trent said. "Let's get back to the matter at hand. The Underdogs United were ready to vote off Johnny unanimously since he couldn't make up his mind on who to work with. In the end, however, a sudden twist through everything off. Johnny revealed that he had the Chris McClean immunity idol, without even knowing it. And thanks to that, Chris had to randomly eliminate one of the four remaining."

"It was nerve-racking," DJ said. "I was biting my nails right to the end."

"Yeah, but you do that every elimination," Courtney pointed out.

"And that's when Robyn was eliminated," Trent said. "Despite her book of tips for winning, she couldn't expect that."

"So, does that make them underdogs again?" Lindsay asked.

"Actually, the teams are pretty even right now," Trent said.

"Mine's still the best, though," Courtney huffed. "Even with only three members and one intern, it's still more formidable than anyone else."

Everyone just rolled their eyes at each.

"Well, let's keep watching and find out," DJ said, "it's time for another episode of…"

"Uber Drama Island!" they finished together.

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Underdogs United)

"Okay, everyone, gather around," BonBon said as she grabbed the three guys and dragged them to the beach. "Time for a team meeting."

"What's up?" Nicky asked as everyone turned to her.

"Well, last night was certainly a shocker, but with Robyn gone I think this gives us a chance to start anew," BonBon said. "I really don't care for all this feuding, so I say we just all be friends for here. We're all on the same team, right?"

"I couldn't agree more, BonBon," Trevor said. "That split team thing going on was just ridiculous. Instead of being enemies we should all just work together. I think we'll all feel better that way, and probably do better in challenges too."

"I likey this idea," Nicky said. "You can never have too many friends. Hooray!"

"What about you, Johnny?" Trevor asked.

Johnny was silent and kept his eyes on the ground.

"Johnny?" Trevor repeated.

"Yeah, yeah, fine, sounds good," Johnny mumbled.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**I didn't come out here to play the strategy game, I came here to have fun. All that fretting over whose side everyone was on was just giving me a migraine.

**Trevor-**I think the lines are still there, it's still me and BonBon on one side and the boys on another, but I really don't think we need to focus on that. We're all a team for now, and that's what should really matter.

**Johnny-**Last night I decided to quit the game and asked everyone to vote me out…and that didn't work out. Fate saved me from leaving. I think this might be a sign…I just wish I knew what it meant.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

"So, Roquette, tell me," Tina said as she sat down next to her friend, "how is Nathaniel treating you? I know it's only been a couple of days, but you're always going off to spend time with him."

"Oh it's been just wonderful," Roquette said. "We're not doing anything naughty of course. We just like to talk about our feelings."

"That sounds very nice," Tina said.

"It's just…so heartwarming to finally have someone who I share a connection with," Roquette said with emotion. "All my life, I never found anyone that understood me like he did…and…I was beginning to think that my soulmate wasn't out there."

"Oh, there, there," Tina said. "You've found him now."

"I just hope I don't lose him too soon," Roquette continued. "In this game, anyone could be snatched away from you with the cast of a vote."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that," Tina said. "You can bet that I'll be keeping the both of you in."

"Thanks so much, Tina," Roquette said as she hugged the other girl. "You're such a true friend."

Meanwhile, Brett had taken Nathaniel and was talking with him.

"Hey, man," he said. "I just wanted to talk with you for a bit."

"Sure," Nathaniel said. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, last time we talked you wanted Roquette gone, but now you're…kinda in a relationship with her," Brett said.

"Don't worry about that," Nathaniel said. "I'm still not letting anything get in the way of my vision of victory. I'm just making sure Roquette stays loyal to us and guarantees us her vote. Tina is no stronger than she is, we can just switch the target to her."

"Okay, just wanted to check with you," Brett said. "I don't want to be the odd man out here."

"There's no need for you to worry," Nathaniel insisted "You're responsible for our victory yesterday, we know how much you're worth."

"Thanks," Brett replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**'Talking about our feelings'? Ha, I don't even know how I keep coming up with this rubbish. The only feeling I do with Nathaniel is when I'm feeling up his body.

**Brett-**It's nice that Nathaniel seems to still respect me, but I can't shake this feeling. He's getting really close with Roquette, if we get down to three, that may be me on the outside.

**Nathaniel-**Personally, I'd like to keep around both Brett and Roquette, there are pros and cons to both of them. Roquette may be weaker at challenges, and not as trustworthy, but I actually think her infatuation with me will ensure her to be more loyal than Brett. Brett on the other hand is our team's strongest member, which is good for now, but come merge that'll make him a threat.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

Rexx and Dante were walking through the woods together.

"So, you said you wanted to talk to me?" Dante asked.

"Yeah," Rexx said. "I think it's clear that we're far from the strongest team. Even when do win, it's usually by a narrow margin."

"Noted," Dante said. "I'll just make sure we magically win next time thanks to your brilliant advice."

"No," Rexx snapped. "That's not what I meant. If we go to elimination again, there's not much of a choice left. I think Destiny wants me gone next, so I think we should team up to her out."

"Small problem with your plan," Dante said. "Destiny is the team's strongest player…you're the weakest."

"Look," Rexx said. "We're losing even with Destiny at our lead. And she's insufferable to be around. I say we just get rid of her. If we're going to lose at least we won't have her screaming at us every minute."

"Dante, get over here!" Destiny shouted from a distance. "I want to see fifty pushups stat!"

"I'll think about it," Dante said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Dante-**Rexx does bring up a good point. Destiny may be strong, but she's making our stay a living Hell. Maybe it'll be for the best to just get rid of her.

**Rexx-**Heh heh heh, perfect. Just wait till Destiny hears about how Dante is planning to vote for her. She'll be furious…and it's so long Dante. Then it'll be just me and Destiny. We'll be like just Romeo and Juliet…except without all the dying.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

"I just feel so confused and conflicted," Linda said as she sat against a tree and looked up into the sky. "I have all these feelings tearing up inside of me."

"Uh-huh," an unseen person said. "Continue."

"Ever since I met Nile I was overcome with feelings of…well longing," Linda said. "Please forgive me if that sounds dirty."

"It's perfectly natural," the voice replied.

"But then he got together with Darla and I knew I wouldn't have a chance with him," Linda said. "So why can't I forget these feelings? Why can't I just move past them?"

"Have you talked to Nile at all about it?" the person asked.

"Oh no, no, no!" Linda exclaimed quickly. "I could never risk it. That would just ruin the friendship that we've got. And that would make Darla hate me and then I'd be eliminated and all my dreams for the summer would be over!"

"Well, you can't keep picking on yourself," the voice continued. "You'll only end up feeling depressed."

"I suppose your right," Linda sighed. "But it's not going to be easy…still thanks for listening."

The camera zoomed out to show Mia sitting next to Linda.

"And um…who are you?" Linda asked. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I was bored and wanted someone to talk to," Mia said. "I came down here and ran into you and you just started talking about your issues."

"Oh well…thanks for listening anyway, stranger," Linda said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mia-**Well, this team also doesn't seem to care about my existence, but at least it was nice to have someone talk to me.

**Linda-**I want to be over this, but it's not that simple. It's going to take some time, I guess.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

The group had split up since the early morning, now Trevor was walking with Johnny.

"Hey, are you alright?" Trevor said. "You seem a little down."

"Just surprised and…confused," Johnny replied.

"Look, I know this whole thing put a lot of pressure and stress on you," Trevor said. "But I don't think it's fair that you need to stress out over our conflicts. You deserve a shot to play this game, not just to throw it away."

"If you say so," Johnny replied.

"I mean it," Trevor said. "I think you should just focus on your game now and not worry about what side you're going to be on. Because we're all on the same side for now."

"Kay," Johnny replied.

Meanwhile, BonBon was sitting and watching Nicky. Nicky was currently rushing about the beach setting up various contraptions.

"So, what sort of crazy gadget have you go planned for us today?" BonBon asked.

"Watch," Nicky exclaimed eagerly. "Three…two…one…confetti!

With several bursts, flowers petals sprung into the air and rained towards.

"Yay!" Nicky cheered.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Trevor-**I feel bad for Johnny. He was jerked around a lot the last couple of days and that made him think his only option was voting for himself. He needs to see that he does have a place here.

**Johnny-**Play my own game? Yeah, I could do that, I guess…I mean, I guess I could vote off Trevor…or BonBon…or Nicky…or whoever everyone else was voting for. That'd probably be easier.

**BonBon-**Nicky's a lot of fun and he's incredibly useful in challenges. I'm glad we've got him onboard with us. Johnny…eh, if he still wants to leave next time I won't have a problem kicking him out next.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

Nathaniel paced through the forest alone when Roquette grabbed his shoulder and pulled him aside.

"Looking for me?" she asked with a smile.

"You could say that," Nathaniel said. "But I knew that you'd find me sooner or later."

"Well, I'm glad I did," Roquette said as she pinned Nathaniel against a tree.

"First, though," Nathaniel said, "we need to talk strategy."

"Lame…buzzkill," Roquette scoffed as she pulled away from Nathaniel.

"I just want to make sure we have to same idea," Nathaniel said. "Next time we lose we vote off Tina. Brett's the strongest asset."

"But he's so boring," Roquette whined. "At least with Tina it's fun to mess with her."

"Sorry," Nathaniel said. "But you're not the one who's in charge."

"Heh, it's cute that you think that," Roquette said as she cupped he hands around Nathaniel's face.

Meanwhile, Tina sat down next to Brett.

"Good morning, Brett," she greet sunnily.

"Hi," Brett replied.

"So, I know you must be feeling a little bit excluded right now," Tina said. "But I want to remind you that you're still a valuable part of the team."

"Thank you," Brett replied without much emotion.

"If there's anything you want to talk about, I'm here for you," Tina said.

"Okay," Brett replied.

An awkward silence filled the scene.

"Anything at all," Tina said.

"I get it," Brett said.

Silence again.

"Bye," Brett said as he left Tina.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**Yeah, Nathaniel can act like he's the alpha male and I'm just his obedient girl, but in reality I have way more control in this game than he ever did. If he's not doing what I want, I flip to Tina, if she bugs me I go back to Nathaniel. Even Brett isn't immune from my powers of persuasion.

**Tina-**I'm afraid that Brett may have to be the next one to go. I'm trying my hardest to make him feel like a part of the family, but he's still being a bit cold and unfriendly. If he keeps this up, he'll be the only natural choice.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

Destiny had her foot over Dante and was forcing him into pushups.

"Faster, harder!" she ordered. "No pain no gain."

"Well, there's certainly pain," Dante said as he wiped the sweat off his brow. "I think my spine is ready to snap."

"Fine, you can have a break," Destiny said. "By which I mean you can run to the edge and back again."

Dante stood up and breathed heavily.

"Now, go, go, go!" Destiny ordered. "We don't have all day."

Dante weakly began to run. Once he was gone, Rexx approached Destiny.

"Good morning, Destiny, lovely day, isn't it?" Rexx said.

"Silence," Destiny said. "Your words will only distract me from my ultimate goal."

"Oh, but I think you'll want to hear this," Rexx said mischievously. "It just so happens that Dante is planning on voting for you at the next chance he gets."

"What?" Destiny barked.

"Oh yeah, I was just talking to him," Rexx said. "He said between you and me, he would rather risk losing more challenges than keep you around. I was sure to tell him no way, but I don' think he's going to stop telling him."

"Why that little rat!" Destiny spat. "Has he no respect for his commanding authority?"

"That's what I said," Rexx agreed. "It's completely disrespectful."

"He'd better hope that we win this challenge or else I will make him pay for even thinking of such mutiny!" Destiny said.

"Yes, he had better hope indeed," Rexx chuckled to himself.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**Strength is important, but respect for authority is more so. If Dante thinks he can get away with trying to backstab my, I will make an example of him. No one will dare take me on!

**Dante-**Rexx's proposal is looking more and more favorable. I don't know how much more of this straining I can take.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

Nile was kicking a rock aimlessly as he walked along the side of the beach.

"Hello, Nile," someone said from behind him.

"Ah!" Nile exclaimed as he turned around to see Azazel. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I apologize," Azazel said.

"So, what are you doing here?" Nile asked. "You know, out of the shadows."

"I am trying to initiate a conversation," Azazel replied dryly. "It is a way of showing friendship."

"Uh-huh," Nile nodded uncertainly.

"I simply was curious about you," Azazel said. "You are close to Darla, correct?"

"Oh yeah, we've definitely got a tight alliance going," Nile replied.

"That answers my question from a gameplay point of view," Azazel said. "But what about an emotional point of view?"

"Huh?" Nile asked.

"Do you like her?" Azazel said in simpler terms.

"If I didn't like her, why would I be hanging out with her?" Nile replied.

"I am afraid a question cannot be answered with another question," Azazel said. "But perhaps you could answer your own question instead. Why do you continue to stand by her, when you do not like her?"

"Uh…" Nile tried to say.

"There's no need to answer me," Azazel said. "It is your question. The only one who needs to hear the answer is yourself."

With that Azazel turned away and left Nile behind.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Azazel-**My goal is simply to understand where everyone stands on this team. Darla is the most powerful currently, I wish to see how strong her power truly is.

**Nile-**Wow, that guy sure knows how to get under your skin.

* * *

(The Forest)

The four teams entered the main forest area with Chris McClean waiting for them.

"Welcome campers, to another thrilling challenge," Chris said. "At the moment, The Fine Nine are in the lead with five members still on their team. And in the bottom is Courtney's Champions with three—"

"Four," Mia replied automatically. "And just for good measure: Not an intern!"

"Yeah, whatever," Chris said. "And in the middle with four each are Team Less Than Three and Underdogs United."

"If Robyn were here, she'd say that the middle is the best place to be at all time," Nicky said.

Everyone glanced at him.

"Just trying to fill her void," he said with a shrug.

"Anyways, for this challenge," Chris said, "we've got a special location for it to take place. Just follow me."

Chris led the campers through the forest, around the side of the mountain, along a hidden trail to a covered grove. In the center of the grove was a massive stone castle. The campers gasped in surprise.

"Whoa…how could we have missed that?" Dante said.

"The same way you continually miss a girl who's been IN YOUR FACE for the last week!" Mia shouted as she waved her hands in front of her team. "Maybe. Just food for thought."

"Here's how the challenge will work today," Chris explained. "You'll be exploring this castle trying to find the throne room. When you get there you will win immunity, and the last team to arrive will be going to the Dock of Shame. This isn't as easy as it sounds, though. For one this castle is a maze full of different rooms. And for another thing, our four veterans will be patrolling the halls as the castle guards. If they catch up they'll throw you in the dungeon. The whole team must arrive in the throne room to count for victory, so if you lose any members, you'll have to go get them. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Nathaniel said as he put his hand up. "We were promised an advantage."

"Oh, right," Chris said. "Team Less Than Three, you will have things a little easier. The castle guards have been instructed not to target you, so you're journey made go by a little quicker. But don't get cocky, you still have to navigate the labyrinth."

The team nodded.

"Okay," Chris said. "If there are no more questions, you may begin!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**I know that it's easy for advantages to be wasted, but if you use it right, it can pay off. I'm not going to get overconfident, I'm just going to make the most of the situation.

**Leslie-**I don't know how this pathetic team is still in the lead, but I intend to keep it that way.

**Dante-**Insert obligatory confessional of Destiny talking about how we're going to win despite being the weakest team.

**Destiny-**I don't care if Chris says we're the weakest team, we will prove him wrong and win yet again!

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

The four teams had each entered a different door. Courtney's Champions stepped into the castle and found themselves in a large corridor. They were faced with two sets of stairs and straight hallway.

"Well, which way do we go?" Dante asked.

"Up," Destiny said as she picked a flight of stairs. "The throne room is obviously going to be at the top."

The other three followed after her. The soon came to another hallway and kept running. Rexx was bringing up the rear, unable to keep up with the others. As they came up to a corner, Trent stepped out in a suit of armor and with a sword raised.

"Sorry, can't let pass," Trent said.

"No one gets in my way," Destiny said as she charged into a tackle.

Trent wasn't prepared for this and was knocked backwards.

"Move it!" Destiny shouted as she delivered a firm kick to Trent.

The boy fell backwards out the window and smashed into the ground.

"Wow…good thing he was wearing armor," Dante said.

"Way to go, Destiny," Rexx cheered. "That's how to do it."

"Come on, let's take the lead while we can," Destiny said while she kept running.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**I know Chris was hoping we'd run and get chased around in a pathetic attempt to keep ourselves safe, but I don't run. I fight!

**Dante-**Someone's psycho.

**Rexx-**(sighs) So perfect.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

The four stepped into a hallway of their own. Unlike the corridor that the Champions had entered, they faced a straight hall with many doors on either side.

"I guess we ought to just walk straight," Trevor suggested.

"Oh hey," BonBon said, getting an idea. "Nicky, do you think you could make us something to help us navigate?"

"Hmmm," Nicky said thoughtfully.

He then reached into his spikey hair and pulled out a bent paperclip. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a glass bowl.

"Yep, yep, can do," Nicky said.

He then dropped to the ground and began collecting dust. He filled the bowl and began rubbing the paperclip against it.

"Let's see…we should go…" Nicky said as he held it up.

Suddenly the invention was shattered by an arrow.

"No cheating on my watch," Courtney scolded.

She was dressed in a brown tunic and hood and held a bow with a quiver of arrows strapped to her back.

"I'm taking you all down…down to the dungeons, that is," she said.

"Quick, run!" BonBon exclaimed.

The four campers panicked and ran back the way they had come.

"Oh no, you don't," Courtney said as she fired another arrow.

This arrow pierced Johnny's sleeve.

"Eep!" Johnny exclaimed as he was speared to the wall.

"In here!" Trevor shouted as he opened a door.

He, BonBon, and Nicky all filed in before he slammed the door shut. They turned around to found themselves in a cramped storage room.

"We've ended up in…ye olde broom closet?" BonBon remarked.

"We're trapped!" Nicky cried.

"No we're not," Trevor said. "We're safe."

With that he grabbed a broom and used it to lock the door.

"Uh guys…where's Johnny?" BonBon asked.

Johnny in fact was still struggling to break free from Courtney's arrow.

"You're not going anywhere," Courtney said smugly.

However, just as she approached him, Johnny snapped the arrow off. He dived to the ground and slid between Courtney's legs.

"What…grr!" Courtney growled as Johnny took off running along the hall.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Johnny-**All alone…in a castle full of doors…with no one to tell me which one to pick…oh this is like my worst nightmare!

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

The team stepped in a large chamber. The walls were covered with tapestries and there were several doors on every side of the room.

"Ooh, fancy," Darla said. "Naturally, it's not nearly as nice as my future mansion will be, but it's nice enough."

"Well, this challenge should be right up my alley," Nile said as he mimed swordplay. "Cause I—"

"Oh God, no one wants to hear about how you were in some stupid show about knights," Leslie groaned.

"Actually I was going to say I always wanted to be a knight when I was a kid," Nile replied.

"Still not caring," Leslie shot back. "Now let's move, people!"

"Hold it right there!" Lindsay exclaimed as she marched out of a door wearing a princess dress. "Princess Her Majesty demands that you stop."

" 'Princess Your Majesty,'" Leslie scoffed. "Even Darla isn't that ridiculous."

"Yeah," Darla added.

"Her Majesty demands that you go straight to the dungeon," Lindsay ordered.

"Mmm, how about no," Nile said as he took off running.

Linda, Azazel, and Leslie followed after her. Darla was taking her leisurely time.

"No, stop, I command you!" Lindsay cried before tripping over her dress and falling to the ground.

"Take my advice, girl, pink is not your colour," Darla scoffed.

"But…I love pink," Lindsay said emotionally.

She then narrowed her eyes at Darla and got up. She turned around and grabbed a lever in the wall. With a tug she sent a chandelier crashing down on top of Darla. The girl was trapped inside of the metal ring.

"No, this isn't right!" Darla exclaimed. "Let me go."

"Princess Her Majesty will be giving the orders now," Lindsay said. "And she says you're going to the dungeon."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Leslie-**Damn it, Darla, leave it to her to screw us over.

**Darla-**I don't take orders from anyone…I bet she's not even a real princess!

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

The team entered a room with cushy carpets and classical music coming from the walls.

"Ooh, nice," Tina said as she looked around the room.

"It looks like we're going up," Brett said as he pointed to a flight of stairs.

"Then let's get going," Nathaniel said. "We don't we want to squander our lead."

The team of four climbed the stairs together.

"Look," Roquette said as she pointed over the railing.

They could see Courtney's Champions walking beneath them on another flight of stairs.

"Come on, let's hurry," Nathaniel said. "We've got to stay ahead of them."

With that they all picked up the pace and kept moving up the stairs.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Brett-**I think Nathaniel's got the right idea. If we can avoid losing, we can avoid any unnecessary drama coming between us.

**Roquette-**Yawn. I'll try to win if that's what everyone's doing, but really I'm not concerned. I'm in the best position on my team and that's not about to change anytime soon.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

The team were now wandering through a twisting series of paths.

"I'm pretty sure we're just walking in circles," Dante said.

"Impossible," Destiny said. "We've been following the same path."

"Paths can form circles you know," Dante remarked. "It's a common rule of basic geometry."

"Shut it, Dante, you don't know what you're talking about," Rexx said. "Look that door wasn't there before."

"Right," Destiny said. "Let's investigate."

She opened the door and the four of them piled into the room. The room turned out to just be a dank, stone chamber that barely held them all.

"Well…this is…a waste of time," Dante said as they all squeezed together.

"Let's get out of here," Destiny said. "This is clearly a deadend"

However, the door slammed shut behind them.

"What the?" Mia exclaimed.

"Ha, so long, suckers!" Courtney laughed from the other side.

Suddenly, they began to drop down like an elevator.

"Next stop: The dungeon!" Courtney laughed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Courtney-**I didn't get to see what losers I trapped, but I can be sure it's not my team. They wouldn't be dumb enough to fall for that trap.

**Dante-**Great, all three of us are trapped in the dungeon now. What a great start…and probably finish too.

**Destiny-**You think walls can contain me? Think again!

* * *

(Johnny)

Johnny breathed heavily as he leaned against a wall. He looked back nervously, but didn't see Courtney still chasing him. He slowly regained his breath and calmed down.

"Okay…okay, let's just look around," he said as he examined his surroundings. "Which way should I go…which way did I come from?"

He looked around at the twisting halls and various doors.

"Oh no, I'm completely lost!" he exclaimed.

He paced around the halls aimlessly hoping to find his team again.

"Hello…guys…anyone?" he called.

Just as he was about to turn a corner he bumped into someone else. It was DJ, only he was wearing an executioner's mask and holding a large axe.

"Sorry, little guy," DJ said. "But I've got to take you to the dungeon now. Rules are rules."

"Yikes!" Johnny exclaimed as he ran into a nearby room.

"Aw, don't make this any harder than it needs to be," DJ sighed as Johnny slammed the door shut.

Johnny turned around and found himself in a room with a bed, table, and chair.

"Hm," he said as he looked out the window. "I wonder if I could survive the drop."

Suddenly the door smashed open as DJ swung his axe.

"Let's do this the easy way," DJ said.

He tried to grab Johnny, but the boy slid under the table.

"Oh come on," DJ said as he tried to cut him off at the other end.

Johnny rolled backwards and headed towards the bed.

"You're cornered now," DJ said.

Johnny grabbed the blanket and tossed it over DJ. The larger boy stumbled around and fell over. Johnny took a dash for the door, but DJ got back out. He swung out his axe and used the flat end to pin Johnny to the ground.

"Once again, sorry," DJ said as he picked up Johnny.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Johnny-**I tried being passive and that failed…I tried being active today and that failed…why must I fail at everything…(sighs) oh well, I tried.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

"Okay, we need to get Darla before we can continue," Nile said to the team.

"Leave that to me," Azazel said.

"You sure?" Nile asked.

"Yes," Azazel replied. "I can save her and find you swiftly. The rest of you should keep looking for our destination."

"Okay, works for me, let's go!" Leslie ushered everyone else.

Azazel ran through the door that Lindsay had left through while the others continued to walk through a different path.

"I sure how they are alright," Linda said.

"Bah, some time in a prison will do Darla go," Leslie said. "Maybe toughen her up a bit."

"Don't worry," Nile said. "Azazel may be creepy, but he can handle himself pretty well. I'd be more worried about Lindsay."

"Oh, I am," Linda said.

The team came up to several small sets of stairs and turned through various corners along the halls. Eventually they stopped by a door.

"Perhaps we should look inside," Linda suggested.

"Might as well," Leslie said. "We've got no idea where we're headed either way."

They opened the door and found themselves in a large wood room full of books. There were rows and rows of bookshelves.

"I don't think there's anything in here," Leslie said.

However, they heard the sound of someone approaching from the outside.

"Aha!" Courtney exclaimed as she spotted the group. "I've got you cornered now."

"Ha, I don't think so," Leslie spat as she kicked a bookshelf over.

Courtney dived to avoid getting crushed. Linda and Nile and ran to the back of the room.

"No, idiots, wrong way!" Leslie shouted.

"We're trapped!" Linda cried.

"Not quite," Nile said as he began grabbing at random books.

"What are you doing?" Linda asked.

"Trust me," Nile said. "Every movie that features a scene like this always has a secret passage hidden like this."

"If you say so," Linda said as she began helping Nile remove books.

Finally she grabbed one that caused the wall to slide open.

"Leslie, let's go!" Nile shouted.

Leslie was currently diving and dodging several arrows from Courtney. She spotted the secret passage and sprinted after her teammates. Once they were inside the dark, dusty tunnel the wall closed shut again.

"No!" Courtney pouted.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**Heh, who's 'useless' now?

* * *

(Azazel)

Azazel followed after Lindsay stealthily. Each time she turned around he would slide behind a pillar or under a table.

"Let me go, this is your last warning!" Darla shouted as she was dragged through the hall. "I'm telling you, there will be consequences!"

Lindsay ignored her though. Soon they had arrived at the dungeon. It was a dark, dank room full of barred cells.

"Okay, stay here and don't escape please," Lindsay said as she put Darla into a cell and locked it.

Just a little further down the room, Courtney's Champions were in another cell. Destiny was desperately trying to break through the bars while the others were sitting on the ground helplessly.

"You can't hold me!" Destiny shouted. "Nothing we keep me from my goal!"

Lindsay turned to leave the room, but just as she did, Azazel dropped down behind her. He swiftly snatched the key from her and rolled over to Darla's cell. Quickly he undid the lock and freed her.

"About time you showed up, Azziel!" Darla scoffed. "Seriously, I was expecting you at least three minutes ago."

Azazel made the shushing signal to her.

"Are you telling me to shut up!?" Darla cried in offense. "I'll have you know that—"

Azazel slapped his hand over Darla's mouth. Lindsay turned around. Azazel flipped himself so that he was positioned perfectly behind Darla. Lindsay shrugged and left. Azazel then came out again and moved quickly with Darla.

"Hey, don't just leave us here!" Destiny shouted. "Help us out too!"

"Sorry, you're not worth my time," Darla scoffed. "And I own Azzie so therefore you're not worth his time either."

Just as they left the room, Azazel slipped the key back into Lindsay's pocket. Then they scurried off in the other direction.

"No, come back!" Destiny shouted.

"Oh, let me handle this," Mia said as she got up.

"Who are you? "Destiny asked, just realizing that Mia was there.

"I'm the intern," Mia said with a mischievous grin.

She then turned to the bars and called, "Oh Lindsay…er, Princess Her Majesty! Over here!"

"Somebody call?" Lindsay said as she returned. "Princess Her Majesty does not have time to spend in the dungeon."

"Well, I was just hoping you could help me out," Mia said. "You remember me, right? The intern? I seem to have gotten stuck in here by accident…I mean, do I look like a contestant to you?"

"Hm…" Lindsay said as she eyed Mia. "Yep, definitely not. Sorry about that."

Lindsay took out the key and opened the door.

"Thanks!" Destiny said as she shoved Lindsay to the ground. "Now stay out of my way!"

Mia followed Destiny and the two boys brought up the rear.

"No!" Lindsay shouted.

But by the time she got up, it was too late. The team had escaped.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Lindsay-**Please don't replace me! I swear, it was the intern!

**Mia-**Sometimes it's best to just go with the flow…but don't expect this to become a regular thing.

**Azazel-**I have mastered the art of invisibility, but sadly Darla…has not. I hope that this does not impede my progress.

**Darla-**Azazel acts likes he's all Mr. Ninja, but please, if we really was then like he'd be able to all this without even being seen. I call that phoney.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

The team was walking up another flight of stairs.

"So far, so good," Brett remarked.

"That is, if we're going the right way," Nathaniel said.

"Let's hope so," Brett replied.

Tina stopped at a windowsill to examine some potted flowers.

"Ooh, these are just beautiful," she exclaimed. "I wonder where Chris got them from, they look pretty exotic."

"Tina, don't get distracted," Nathaniel said.

Roquette brought up the rear and also looked out the window. She saw Trent in his armor trying to climb back into the castle. She grinned evilly and poked one of the potted plants so that it fell out the window. It smashed into Trent's head and sent him sprawling back to the ground.

"Oopsies," Roquette said sweetly.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**Unnecessary and mean? Probably…Hilarious and worth it? Definitely!

**Trent-**This just hasn't been my day.

* * *

(Johnny)

"Don't worry, the dungeon's not that bad," DJ said. "I mean…it's pretty bad…but the other teams are probably going to win pretty soon…I mean, not to say that you're completely out of the running, but…I'm just going to stop talking."

"Kay," Johnny said.

Suddenly, a cord shot out of a door.

"Whoa!" DJ exclaimed as he tripped over it.

He let go of Johnny and let him fall through the air.

"Booyakasha!" BonBon exclaimed as she burst out of a different door and caught Johnny.

DJ was starting to get up now, but Trevor emerged from a third door.

"Oh no, you don't," he said as he slammed a pot over DJ's head.

Nicky emerged from the first door holding a mechanical cord in one hand, and his glass navigator in the other.

"Zoom, zoom, it's that way!" Nicky exclaimed as he pointed.

"Then let's go!" BonBon said.

The four of them took off along the hallway following Nicky's directions.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Trevor-**That's what I call teamwork.

**DJ-**(with a pot on his head) I'm so proud of those guys…but did they have to jam this on so tightly.

* * *

(Leslie, Nile, and Linda)

The three were shuffling through the dark in the dusty passage.

"Do we even know where this is leading?" Leslie asked.

"It's got to be better than where we were before," Nile said.

"I really hope this isn't just a trap," Linda said. "What if there is no exit and we're just going deeper and deeper underground with no way out! Oh my, I'm feeling claustrophobic."

"It'll be fine," Nile said. "Trust me."

The team had some sounds and saw some shadows moving.

"What was that!?" Linda cried.

"Is it another one of the guards?" Leslie said assuming a fighting position.

"It was probably just a rat or something," Nile said.

"Eek…rat!" Linda cried as she hugged onto Nile.

"Not quite," Darla said as she and Azazel joined the group. "I'd call Azazel a bit more of a weasel, or maybe a ferret."

"I will take that as compliment," Azazel said.

"Don't," Darla replied. "It wasn't one."

"Well, now we're all here," Nile said.

"Except we have no idea where here is," Leslie pointed out.

"We'll just have to keep exploring until we find a way out," Nile said.

"Stay close to me," Azazel said. "The shadows are my natural environment, I should be able to find a way out."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Darla-**Ugh, I'm getting tired of Azazel's ego. So he's good in the shadows, big deal, I'm good in a mall, if we ever have a shopping challenge I would dominate it.

**Leslie-**I think I'm starting to feel claustrophobic too…but my fear is coming from being surrounded by idiots.

* * *

(The Throne Room)

Chris sat on the throne tapping his fingers on the sides impatiently.

"Come on, what's the hold up?" Chris grumbled.

However, it wasn't long before the first team arrived.

"We made it!" Nathaniel exclaimed. "And first too."

"See, I knew there was no need to hurry," Tina said.

"On the contrary," Nathaniel said. "It was because we took this challenge seriously that we succeeded."

"Well whatever the reason," Chris said, "you have guaranteed your safety for tonight."

"What's that?" Brett said as he pointed to the wall behind the throne.

It slid open and The Fine Nine all poured out.

"Sunlight!" Linda exclaimed happily.

"Congratulations, Fine Nine," Chris said. "You are also safe."

The team sighed in relief.

"Just one spot remains," Chris said. "The other team will be going to the Dock of Shame."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Tina-**I'm not complaining or anything, I'm glad we got first place. I'm just saying Nathaniel needs to learn to stop and smell the roses every once and a while.

**Leslie-**I'm not going anywhere today…but I still have to put up with Darla…ugh.

* * *

Meanwhile, on two different flights of stairs, the two remaining teams were racing to the throne room. They could see each other over the railings, but both had about the same distance to run.

"Go, go, go!" Destiny shouted at her team. "No failure! Only victory!"

"Not if we have anything to say about that," BonBon said still carrying Johnny.

Both teams were closing in on the room now. However, just as they were on the last few steps, Rexx quickly stuck out his leg. Dante tripped over him and stumbled painfully down the steps.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt," Rexx remarked.

The team burst into the room all together. In a confused scrambled they all slammed into each other.

"And…" Chris exclaimed, "the final winners are…Underdogs United!"

"What!?" Destiny spat. "What happened!?"

"Looks like Dante couldn't keep up," Rexx said as Dante finally arrived.

"Oh don't expect us to buy that," Mia scoffed. "You tripped him, I saw that."

"Dante, you let us down today," Destiny growled at Dante, ignoring Mia. "Unacceptable."

"Um, hello, Rexx just sabotaged us…again! Don't tell me you didn't see that!" Mia shouted at Destiny. "I know I'm invisible, but you should at least see when someone else is trying to stab you in the back like that."

"Well, Champions," Chris said. "Once again you'll be going to the Dock of Shame and you'll be down to the wee size of two—"

"Three," Mia interjected.

"I'll be seeing you tonight," Chris concluded.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mia-**I am not letting Rexx get away with this. One way or another I will bring him down.

**Dante-**(rubbing his jaw) That wasn't fun. But I'm not worried about tonight. Rexx is right, we need to get rid of Destiny now.

**Rexx-**(laughing) You really blew it this time, Dante. And now it's time for you to go.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

Rexx and Dante were once again meeting in the forest.

"Hey, tough break in the challenge today," Rexx said. "Hope you're alright."

"I'll be fine," Dante said. "It's just a few bruises…better than Trent can say for sure."

"Well, I hope you see why Destiny needs to go," Rexx said.

"Yes, I agree," Dante said. "I'm fed up with her. Clearly having her around isn't helping so I'm done keeping her around."

"Glad we're on the same page," Rexx said with a smile. "It's going to be an epic blindside tonight."

Rexx left Dante and found Destiny who was angrily punching a tree.

"So, Destiny," Rexx began.

"I. Am. Not. In. The. Mood!" Destiny shouted as she continued to punch the tree.

"Well, I just finished talking with Dante, and he's all set to vote you off," Rexx said. "He was saying how you don't seem to even be doing anything for this team and we'd be better off without you. He's clearly out of his mind."

"First he fails at the challenge, costing us another victory, and now he has the audacity to say that about _me_?!" Destiny growled. "He will pay. No one tries to take me on and lives to tell about it."

"So, we're voting him out?" Rexx said. "Sounds good."

Rexx left humming to himself, but just as he departed, Mia came out of a bush and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, that little sneak," she hissed.

She then turned to Destiny.

"Destiny, we need to talk, now!" Mia barked.

"Who are—" Destiny began to say.

"Not important," Mia said. "What's important is that you listen to me. You are being duped. Rexx was the one who suggested the idea of voting you off to Dante, he's just trying to make an excuse to save himself so he can keep throwing challenges…which yes he has been doing. If you want to do the right thing for the team, then you'll vote him off."

Destiny opened her mouth, but Mia didn't let her talk.

"I don't want to hear any argument," Mia said. "I'm telling you the truth. You'd better believe it or else you will be making a mistake."

Mia then marched over to Dante.

"Hey, listen up," she said to the boy. "Rexx is playing you. He may say that he's voting Destiny, but this is actually just his plan to get her to turn on you and keep him in the game. He's been trying to throw challenges and he's going to get away with it if we don't band together and take him out."

"I'm sorry," Dante said, "who are you?"

"Your guardian angel!" Mia shouted. "It doesn't matter. Just listen to what I say, Rexx is a rat."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mia-**Well, I've done all I can do. This had better work.

**Destiny-**I do not tolerate being lied to and backstabbed. But I also do not tolerate being given orders, especially from a total stranger. How can I even trust what she says?

**Dante-**Hm, if what that girl says is true, then I could be in big trouble tonight. But she could just be an intern sent by Chris to screw with me, seems like the kind of thing he'd do…hm, what to do, what to do?

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

"Welcome Courtney's Champions," Chris said, and then groaned. "And intern."

None of them looked particularly happy to be there for a third time.

"Well, you're just dead set on proving your title wrong, eh?" Chris said.

"These people are not champions," Destiny said. "I am a champion, no one else."

"So, you'd rather be a team of one?" Chris asked.

"I probably could do better as one," Destiny said. "But I can take a challenge, and I guarantee that whoever is left after tonight will be put through the ultimate training until they are worthy to be on my team."

"I see," Chris said. "Unless you're the one to go."

"Impossible," Destiny said.

"We shall see," Chris said. "The first marshmallow goes…intern, because I'm feeling generous!"

"Much appreciated," Mia said as she accepted the marshmallow.

"And," Chris said, "the next marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

"Destiny!"

"Told you," Destiny said.

This left Rexx and Dante without a marshmallow.

"Dante, you have been in the bottom two every time you've gone to the Dock of Shame," Chris said. "What do you think this means?"

"It means that my team is a bunch of idiots who don't respect what I bring," Dante said. "But I've survived every other time so far."

"Is the third time the charm?" Chris said. "Let's find out, the final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Dante!"

"Huh?" Rexx exclaimed.

"Rexx, you have been voted out," Chris said.

"How is this possible?" Rexx cried.

"Don't mess with the intern, kid," Mia said. "I told you I'd bring you down."

"No, no, this isn't fair!" Rexx cried.

"Oh yes it is," Chris said as he grabbed Rexx's arm and dragged him along the dock. "Now let's go."

"No!" Rexx cried as he struggled. "Destiny, I love-!"

With a toss, Chris tossed him onto the Boat of Losers and he was taken off into the darkness.

"Champions," Chris said as he turned to the remaining three, "and I use the term loosely, you have taken the most hits so far. You had better get your act together or you won't even make merge. You may return to your camp."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mia-**No one may know it, but I still am a part of this team. And if you mess with my team, you will regret it.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Rexx-**Dante, you've stood in my way for too long now. With you gone no one will stop me from reaching my true love!

**Mia-**Rexx, you are damaging this team and we're already on a downward spiral, you need to go.

**Destiny-**I vote for Rexx. Not because someone told me to, but because I feel like it is the right decision.

**Dante-**I may regret keeping Destiny, but I can't risk getting blindsided. So I vote for Rexx.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And so we say goodbye to the prepubescent love-struck schemer," Chris said. "Without Rexx to sabotage their efforts, can Courtney's Champions recover, or are they still as screwed as ever? And how will the other teams play out in the next couple of days? Will Tina, Brett, or neither be the next to go from Less Than Three? Will Underdogs United stay…well, united over time, or will the divide return? More drama and more challenges are coming up on the next…Uber…Drama…Island!"

**Teams:**

Underdogs United:

_Robyn-The Game Expert_

Johnny-The Doormat

Trevor-The Mysterious Guy

BonBon-The Flirt

Nicky-The Tinkerer

_Vince-The Rager_

Team Less Than Three:

Roquette-The Wounded Gazelle

Nathaniel-The Pragmatist

Tina-The Babysitter

_Freyda-The Amazon_

Brett-The Farm Worker

_Sally-The Slut_

Courtney's Champions:

_Bronwyn-The Child Prodigy_

Destiny-The Hand-Crafted Champion

Mia-The Space Filler

_Percy-The Romantic Poet_

_Rexx-The Puppydog_

Dante-The Sharp-tongued Geek

The Fine Nine:

Leslie-The Gang Leader

Darla-The Diva

Nile-The Teen Star

Linda-The Future Housewife

_Lance-The Surfer_

Azazel-The Creep

**Voted Out: **Vince, Bronwyn, Sally, Percy, Freyda, Lance, Robyn, Rexx

_Author's Note: And now we say farewell to Rexx. Early planning I wasn't sure what to do with him but I knew he'd be an early-ish boot. I came up with the crush plot and he and Destiny just seemed like the two who worked best for it, so that's where his plot came in. I felt like it was a good plot for a premerge boot, it wasn't a one episode thing, but it didn't take too long to reach its climax and resolution._


	10. Reward for Biggest Airhead

"Welcome back to Uber Drama Island!" the veteran announced together on the Dock of Shame.

"Last time," DJ said, "the four teams had to race through a castle with us as the castle guards."

"And that was a painful gig," Trent groaned as he rubbed his head.

"It was a really close race," Lindsay continued. "And Rover tried to cheat…by sabotaging his own team!"

"First of all it's Rexx not Rover," Courtney said. "And he got his just desserts. A sneak like that doesn't belong on my team. Luckily Destiny caught on and made sure to send him packing."

"As for my team," DJ said. "They decided to become friendlier with Robyn gone. Johnny's still not sure what he's gonna do, but I'm sure he'll figure something out."

"Or he could just quit for real and let the people who actual want to win get one step closer," Courtney scoffed.

"And on my team," Lindsay continued. "Brent is feeling left out because everyone is act like best friends…but actually, Rocket's evil, and Nathan's kinda bad too, so it's no wonder a nice guy like him is feeling off to the side."

"Well, anything could happen, and the game could switch up at any moment," Trent said. "It all depends on who wins immunity and who heads to the Dock of Shame again. You'll find out next on…"

"Uber Drama Island!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Underdogs United)

Johnny walked along the sand by himself. He traced a stick along the ground as he mumbled some thoughts under his breath.

"Hey!" Nicky exclaimed as he hopped out of a bush behind him. "Whatcha doing!?"

"Oh, hi…just thinking," Johnny said.

"What about?" Nicky asked as he hopped over to him.

"You know…stuff," Johnny remarked.

Nicky raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just thinking about what I'm going to do to stay in the game," Johnny replied. "I mean, I want to…but I just can't make a decision. What should I do, what should I do?"

Nicky assumed a thoughtful position before shrugging.

"What'd you do last time?" Nicky asked.

"Hmm?" Johnny said. "Do you think there's another idol out there?"

Nicky sighed to himself.

"Here, use this," he said as he handed his idol detector.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nicky-**Not this again.

**Johnny-**I could work with BonBon and Trevor…but that would put me as a third wheel…on the other hand, I could try to vote for one of them…but that would make the other one mad at me…I don't know how everyone else makes these decisions.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

"Okay, Dante, it's just me and you now," Destiny said as she dragged Dante out of the cabin. "That means you're going to work harder than ever."

"Just admit it, we're screwed," Dante remarked. "We did poorly with all the extra help, the two of us are just going to fall apart and leave one after another now."

"I never admit defeat!" Destiny spat.

"And that's probably doing wonders for your blood pressure," Dante replied dryly. "I say we just stop all this stressing and enjoy our last days here."

"Never!" Destiny said. "I—Where's that smell coming from?"

The two smelled the savory aroma of a full breakfast buffet.

"Is there food here?" Dante said. "I'm starving, I'm sick of eating berries and roots."

"Perhaps it's a reward for making it this far," Destiny said.

The two followed the scent until they found the source. Mia was sitting at a table with pancakes, bacon, eggs, and muffins.

"Who are you?" Destiny asked. "And where'd all this food come from?"

"Oh well, I got it from the staff lounge," Mia explained. "Sorry, interns only."

"Grr, lousy interns and their food," Destiny grumbled.

"What can I say? It's a tough job, but it comes with benefits," Mia replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mia-**These last couple of days have shown me that maybe this 'intern' thing isn't so bad. I get access the others don't and no one can vote me off because they don't even know I'm playing.

**Dante-**I don't know how and elimination is going to go with just the two of us, but whatever happens, I'm pretty sure that me and Destiny are going to be the next two to go.

**Destiny-**Am I worried that my team is down to two? No, of course not. Everyone else was just holding us back, now our true potential may finally be reached.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

Tina was sitting on a stump and working on some knitting.

"This will make a nice pair of gloves," she said to herself. "I'm sure Nathaniel will appreciate them."

"Hi there, Tina bestie," Roquette said as she sat down next to the girl.

"Good morning, Roquette," Tina replied. "How are you today?"

"Just stupendous," Roquette exclaimed cheerily. "But I wanted to talk to you about something?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything," Tina said.

"I just wanted to know who we were going to vote for if we lose again," Roquette said. "I hope it's not me."

"Now, now, let's not fret about that," Tina said. "If we worry about the 'what if's we'll never enjoy ourselves."

"I just want to be sure," Roquette said. "If it is me, I want a chance to change everyone's mind."

"Don't worry, no one's talking about getting rid of you," Tina assured her. "Don't tell him I said this, but I'm thinking we're going to have to get rid of Brett next. I sure hope it doesn't come to that, but that's the only option I can see."

"Oh thanks, Tinie!" Roquette exclaimed as she hugged Tina. "You're the best."

In fact, Brett had been walking by around the area. He hadn't overheard their conversation, but he had heard his name mentioned.

"Hmm," he said to himself.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**Ha, I've got this game in the palm of my hands! The idiots still think that I'm sticky sweet and I can turn the votes around any way I want. If anyone annoys me, I'll just flip sides and send them packing.

* * *

Roquette opened the door to the confessional, but as she did, she bumped right into Brett.

"Oh, uh…hi," she said awkwardly. "Did you hear all of that?"

"Yep," Brett replied. "So, you're not the sweet girl you claim to be."

"Nope, sorry to disappoint," Roquette replied fiercely. "You going to do something about it?"

"I don't see why I should," Brett replied.

"Well, I'll—wait, what did you say?" Roquette asked.

"If that's how you want to play the game, I can't stop you," Brett said with a shrug.

"Well…glad that we came to this understanding then," Roquette said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Brett-**So, it turns out that Roquette's been putting on an act this whole time. I'm not too concerned, though. I'd much rather put up with her sweet persona then the way she was acting a minute ago. And besides if I tell Tina now, it'll just create unnecessary drama, and that won't be good for anyone.

**Roquette-**(shrugs) Well, the cat's out of the bag to everyone except Tina. I think she deserves a reward for Biggest Airhead.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

"Alright, Creepo, get out here!" Leslie snapped at no one in particular. "I know you're around here somewhere."

"Yes?" Azazel said appearing behind her.

"Wah!" Leslie cried as she turned around. "Okay, we need to talk."

"By which you mean _you_ need to talk," Azazel replied.

"Look, it's clear that those goody-goodies are sticking close and we need to break them apart if we want to survive," Leslie said. "I can't see why they're still keeping Darla when she's the weakest link?"

"Is she?" Azazel asked. "So far we have only lost one challenge."

"Yes, and that's because I've been doing everything in my power to keep us on top," Leslie said. "And what's she doing? Nothing!"

"What exactly do you want from me?" Azazel asked. "I am already doing my part in each challenge which is helping to keep all of us safe."

"But it's not going to last forever," Leslie said. "We've been on thin ice since day one thanks to Darla and it's been a miracle that we've won as much as we have."

"I have already talked to each of them," Azazel said. "None of them show any signs of turning on each other. You only have yourself to blame, though, you have presented yourself as a savage and that has no doubt encouraged them to stay away from you."

"Oh, like you're so much better," Leslie spat. "With your ninja theme and freaky way of appearing behind everyone."

"I can only give you one piece of advice," Azazel said. "Keep doing what it takes to stay immune, because there isn't much hope for you otherwise."

With that, Azazel left Leslie.

"Urgh!" Leslie grunted as she kicked a rock.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Azazel-**Nile seems to want to keep Darla close despite her unpleasant nature, and Linda wasn't even able to vote out Leslie in fear of upsetting them, I doubt she'd be able to vote for either of them. Therefore I hope that Leslie takes my advice to heart, because as soon as she goes, I will likely be next.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

BonBon and Trevor had decided to take a stroll along a grassy trail this morning.

"Ah, now this is really something," BonBon exclaimed. "The sun's shining, butterflies fluttering by, and an awesome man on my side."

"My thoughts exactly," Trevor said. "Except replace 'awesome man' with 'gorgeous lady.'"

"Oh you flatterer," BonBon laughed. "It's true, though."

"For you," Trevor said as he picked a purple flower and handed it to her.

"It's just my colour," BonBon exclaimed as she slipped it into her hair.

"So, have you seen the boys this morning?" Trevor asked.

"Nope," BonBon replied. "But I'm not worried about them, I'm happy to be here with you."

"Me too," Trevor said as the two of them sat down on a log together. "You know, BonBon, you—"

Suddenly, Johnny fell out of a tree and landed between them.

"Oof…sorry, sorry," he said quickly as he got up and dusted himself off.

He then realized that he was holding the idol detector and quickly hid it behind his back.

"What were you doing up there?" BonBon asked.

"Uh…nothing," Johnny said.

"Were you looking for another idol?" Trevor asked.

"Yes," Johnny answered. "…so I could give it to you."

"Okay, if you say so," Trevor said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Trevor-**Normally I'd call that out as a blatant lie, but with Johnny, you can never tell. I wouldn't be surprised.

**Johnny-**Why did I say that? Now I'll have to give the idol to Trevor if I ever find it so that I won't be a liar…unless I want to be a liar…or unless I don't find the idol…this has been a hard day, I think I need a break from all this thinking.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

Destiny was sparring with Dante again. The two of them were using sticks as weapons and dueling.

"Hiya, ha, hah!" Destiny grunted as she swung relentlessly.

"You're being too offensive and not planning ahead," Dante said as he deflected each of her blows.

"Yes I am," Destiny argued. "You'll get tired eventually and then I will crush you."

"Unless I do this," Dante said as he stepped aside in time to allow Destiny to stumble.

He used this opportunity to drive his stick just beneath her chin.

"See, that's where strategy gets you," Dante said.

Destiny swung her stick and knocked Dante's out of his hand.

"No, that's what giving your opponent the chance to strike gets you," Destiny said as she jabbed Dante in the ribs. "Never even give them the chance."

"What happens when you're the one getting cornered?" Dante replied. "You've got to always be thinking of some way to get yourself out…like this!"

Dante kicked dust upwards into Destiny's eyes. She winced and stumbled backwards. She stepped over a rock and fell to the ground.

"Okay, can we be done now?" Dante groaned.

From the side, Mia was watching both of them. Destiny just grumbled as she got up and stormed past her.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Dante-**Destiny is still obsessing over training, and yet she's obviously the one who needs to learn a lesson. She may be strong, but she never uses her head.

**Destiny-**Dante acts like he's so smart, yet we've had him on this team all this time and he's only been holding me back. If his tactics were actually any good then he should have used them to save us from the last three eliminations.

**Mia-**Well, looks like we're as ready as we'll ever be.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

Nathaniel was thinking to himself as he sat on a rock. Roquette was coming up from behind him, ready to get the drop on him.

"Hello, there," Nathaniel said as he turned around and grabbed Roquette into an embrace. "I'm getting better at predicting you."

"How cute, you deserve a medal," Roquette replied. "Still got a long way to go, though."

"I'm looking forward to it, that's what makes you so fun," Nathaniel said.

"So," Roquette said as she got behind Nathaniel and began massaging his shoulders, "looks like Brett's caught onto my little façade."

"I see," Nathaniel said.

"Doesn't seem like he's going to be a problem, though," Roquette continued. "He said he'll keep his mouth shut."

"So, what does that spell for you?" Nathaniel asked.

"Nothing much changes," Roquette shrugged. "I've still got you, and Tina's still an idiot. If Brett tries to make a move against me, then I'll just give him the boot. But I think he'll be smart enough to be a good boy…I still might get rid of him though. You know, just for kicks."

"That wouldn't be a very strategic move, though," Nathaniel pointed out.

"Oh, you keep your strategy to yourself," Roquette pouted. "I'm doing what I feel like. End of story."

"I'm trying to help you," Nathaniel said. "If you don't think about every course of action, you'll end up ruining your chances."

"Yeah, well I'm still here, aren't I?" Roquette replied. "And I think I'm doing pretty good so, thanks but no thanks."

"What happens when you reach the merge?" Nathaniel asked. "If our team gets damaged, you'll already be short on allies, and I don't think your sweet girl act will get you much farther."

"Um, the merge is like still ages away," Roquette scoffed. "I'll think about it when I get there."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**I love Roquette for all her fire, but she doesn't see the big picture. If you want to win this game you need to think about every step you take, and not just vote people out because you feel like it.

**Roquette-**What do I need to worry about? I took out Freyda, I can take out anyone. Things have been going good for me, but if they do start turning bad, I'll be ready to fight and gets things back in my favor. That's how I roll.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

Nile was relaxing in the sand when Darla came up to him and sat down.

"Hello, my sweet teddy bear," she exclaimed.

"Good morning, my little ladybug," Nile relpied.

"Ew, no, ladybugs are gross," Darla scoffed. "If you're going to give me a pet name it has to be 'my precious flower.'"

"Um, okay…hello, my precious flower," Nile said.

"That's better," Darla huffed. "Now, let's talk about who we're going to kick out next, because frankly I'm getting sick of just having to live with some of these slimeballs."

"Sure thing," Nile said. "Leslie can go next, she's crazy."

"Eh…nah," Darla replied.

"Huh?" Nile said.

"Yeah, she's awful, but she's not the one I want gone next," Darla said. "That would be Azazel."

"Azazel? Why?" Nile asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Darla scoffed. "He's creepy. And he always comes on with that condescending attitude like he thinks he's better than me. Where does he get the nerve for something like that?"

"Well yeah, but at least he's being helpful," Nile said. "Leslie has tried to attack you at least—"

"Azazel will be going next, end of discussion," Darla interrupted. "Now, where's that servant girl? I need my morning shake."

"Here you are," Linda exclaimed as she suddenly came out of the cabin holding a green drink in a cup. "One herbal tea shake."

Darla took a sip and immediately spat it out.

"I specifically requested no froth," she snapped.

"No, you said you wanted extra froth," Linda pointed out.

"I think I know what I said," Darla said as she splashed the drink over Linda's dress. "Get me a new one and get it right this time."

"Yes ma'am, so sorry about that," Linda said as she turned away.

"Um, you did ask for extra froth, I was there," Nile said.

"Did I? What was I thinking?" Darla said lightly. "Oh well, she should have known better anyway."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Linda-**Sometimes I really feel like I should vote for Darla…(immediately covers her mouth) Please don't tell her I said that!

**Nile-**With each passing day, Darla just seems to do more damage to the team. It makes me wonder if keeping her is really worth it.

* * *

(The Forest)

The four teams arrived as usual. Chris was waiting for them with his typical eager grin.

"Welcome, campers to yet another challenge," Chris exclaimed. "Just like last time, Courtney's Champions are still on the bottom, and The Fine Nine are still on top."

"No surprise there," Darla remarked.

"Maybe not to you," Leslie scoffed under her breath.

"For today's game," Chris said, "the theme is the hunt—"

"Oh that just says volumes about how good your creative team is," Dante said dryly. "Not even a week ago we had a hunting challenge and now you're already recycling it."

"Ahem, there is a very key difference, though," Chris said. "This time, you won't be the hunters, but the hunted."

The campers glanced at each other in uncertainty.

"Once again, our veterans will be helping out with the challenge," Chris said. "They've each been tasked with trapping the lot of you. If you get caught, you may still break free, but once your whole team is down, you're out."

"Looks like we've got the advantage then," Nile remarked.

"Perhaps," Chris said. "But there's a twist to this challenge…the order does not matter, except for first place. The last team standing gets the honour of…choosing which team will eliminate one of their own."

There were plenty of gasps at this revelation.

"Sounds fun," Roquette smirked to Nathaniel.

"So, what you're saying is, there's going to be a huge target on our back?" Leslie snorted. "Great."

"The veterans are waiting to strike," Chris said. "If there are no more questions, you may begin."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Leslie-**Great, abso-f**king-lutely great. Sure sliding by on second or third is easy enough to do, but now we have to make sure we win first. Cause the others would have to be morons not to put up our team. Then again, if they're anything like the chumps I'm working with…

**Nathaniel-**This twist has the potential to have a strong impact on the game, which is why we have to make sure we use it wisely.

**Tina-**We may have lost the last hunting challenge, but it's time for redemption!

**Dante-**Well for once it looks like Destiny might actually have it right, first place is the only acceptable goal this time. We don't stand a chance, but we can pretend we do.

* * *

(Later)

The four teams had all began to run and disperse over the forest. The veterans prepared to start the hunt.

"Ooh, ooh, I'm going to make a trap!" Lindsay exclaimed as she began fiddling with some rope.

"You do that," Courtney said. "I'd rather bring the fight to them."

She grabbed a large net and lifted it up.

"I'll see to it that my team doesn't lose this time," Courtney declared.

"You know the rules, Court," Trent replied, also picking up a net. "We're not allowed to show favoritism."

"Well then I'll just show anti-favoritism to every other team," Courtney replied. "They are going down!"

"Heh, maybe I'll stick with you," Trent said. "You know, to make sure you don't do anything drastic."

"Whatever," Courtney scoffed.

"Um…can somebody help me?" Lindsay asked meekly, who had somehow tied her wrists to a tree.

"Yeah, I'll give you a hand," DJ said. "Why don't you leave the trap making to me? You can supervise."

"Okay!" Lindsay exclaimed eagerly as she dropped to the ground.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

The four were moving briskly as they made their way through the forest. As usual, Tina was bringing up the rear.

"So, do we know where we're going?" Roquette asked.

"We're just trying to stay clear of our hunters," Nathaniel replied. "Let's keep moving."

"Shh, wait," Brett said. "I think I hear someone coming."

"Should we hide?" Roquette suggested.

However, it was too late for that, they could already see Courtney and Trent heading straight for them.

"Run for it!" Nathaniel exclaimed.

The four burst into a sprint, as Courtney lunged at them.

"Yah!" Tina cried as she tripped over a root and fell to the ground.

Brett halted and turned around to help her up. However, this gave Courtney the chance to catch up with them.

"Yikes!" Tina exclaimed as she grabbed Brett's hand and started running again.

This left Brett to the mercy of Courtney.

"Gotcha, now," Courtney said as she slammed her oversized butterfly net on top of Brett.

Brett just sighed to himself.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Brett-**Great, I tried to be nice and help someone out, and now I'm the one to pay the price. Hope those guys will be alright without me for this challenge.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

The team of five walked together as they tried to sneak between the bushes.

"Okay, I'm gonna stop us right here," Leslie said. "The five of us all together are about as discreet as a rhino in a china shop. We need to split up."

"Agreed," Azazel said before scaling a tree and disappearing into the leaves.

"Okay, that makes ones down," Leslie said.

However, not too far away, DJ was just helping Lindsay set up her snare traps.

"There, I think that should do it," DJ said. "Not too dangerous, but firm enough to hold."

"Thanks, DJ, you're the best!" Lindsay exclaimed before hugging him.

"Hang on, what's that?" DJ said as he spotted Darla's brilliant hair in the bushes.

DJ grabbed a traditional fishing net and said, "You wait here."

He then crept over to the bushes.

"Look out!" Linda exclaimed as she spotted him approaching.

"We need to dash!" Nile shouted.

The four of them immediately sprinted away. DJ sped up to chase after them.

"Screw this," Darla scoffed as she immediately stopped and sat down on a rock.

The sudden stop caused DJ to trip over himself and roll forward. He ended up getting caught in his own net and the more he struggled, the tighter it got.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Darla-**This whole running thing isn't really my shtick. But as you can see, I'm doing just fine without it.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

"Okay, do we need a plan?" Trevor said as the team ran through the woods.

"Uh, how about don't get caught?" BonBon suggested.

"Good plan, I like it," Trevor said.

"As do I," Johnny agreed.

"Incoming!" Nicky exclaimed.

Everyone turned to see Trent coming at them with a net.

"Scatter!" Trevor shouted.

He sprinted to a tree. BonBon dived into a bush. Johnny looked torn between going either way. BonBon groaned, hopped out of the bush, grabbed him and carried him with her into the bushes. This left just Nicky.

"Aha, too slow," Trent said as he approached with his net.

"Oh…uh..Ka-boom poof!" Nicky exclaimed before activating a dust bomb.

Trent coughed as a cloud of dust sprayed everywhere. When he opened his eyes, Nicky was gone.

"Well, well, players caught by Trent: 0," Courtney remarked. "Players caught by Courtney: 1."

She gestured to Brett who was now locked in a stock.

"It's not a competition between us," Trent pointed out.

"Everything's a competition for me," Courtney replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**Johnny, if this keeps up you are going to be the death of us.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

The team of three crept through the bushes together.

"Okay, we're going to need to stay hidden," Dante said. "If we can avoid them long enough, the others should all start dropping."

"I've got a better idea," Destiny said. "We take them head on."

"Uh…what?" Dante said.

"We bring the fight to them," Destiny said. "They can't catch us, if we trap them first. I'm ready for a little scuffle, I think I could take them."

"This isn't a good idea," Dante said. "It's a risk that we can't afford."

"Well I'm not about to play coward," Destiny said. "My way is to always bring the full force into everything."

The three of them had arrived to where Lindsay was pacing.

"Okay, we're gonna jump her and take her down," Destiny said.

"I know I'm no more than a ghost to you, but I'd like to weigh in my thoughts on this plan," Mia said. "It's insane. Okay, I said it."

Destiny charged forward and Dante sighed as he followed.

"Diiiieee!" Destiny roared as she lunged at Lindsay.

"Oh no," Lindsay exclaimed as she spotted Destiny approaching.

However, Destiny's leg was suddenly snagged in a snare.

"What the—" Dante exclaimed before he was also snapped up.

The two of them hung helplessly from the tree now.

"Hooray, I did it!" Lindsay cheered. "I don't know how, but I did it!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mia-**(slaps her face) Okay, show of hands, who's surprised by how that turned out?

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

Roquette and Nathaniel were still sprinting and had only just stopped to catch their breath.

"We can't stop for long," Nathaniel said. "They're probably still in the area."

"Hey, here's an idea," Roquette said. "We can hide in here."

Roquette showed an old dead tree that was on the verge of crashing down. Its roots had become somewhat upturned, so it was possible for them to squeeze underneath.

"That could work," Nathaniel said. "We'll just have to make sure we're very quiet."

The two crawled underneath the tree and hid behind the roots.

"Well, I'm comfy," Roquette said as she cuddled up next to Nathaniel.

"Shh," Nathaniel said as they heard footsteps approaching.

They stayed quiet and close together as they saw Courtney and Trent's feet go by. They both breathed a sigh of relief as they walked past without stopping.

"Hey, guys, where are you!?" Tina shouted as she approached.

Nathaniel slapped his face in frustration.

"Yep, about time she screwed this up," Roquette just remarked.

"I'm over here, where are you!?" Tina continued to shout. "Come on out so we can get together again. Olly-olly-oxen-free!"

Courtney and Trent turned around.

"Oh, there you are!" Tina exclaimed as she spotted Nathaniel and Roquette under the tree. "Good thing I'm a master of hide and seek, eh."

"We need to get out of here!" Nathaniel exclaimed.

Tina spotted Trent and Courtney coming and immediately took off running. Nathaniel and Roquette tried to get back out of the tree, but they were too slow.

"Gotcha!" Courtney exclaimed as she slammed her net over Nathaniel, and Trent caught Roquette.

"Well, this team is almost done for," Trent said.

"We've still got Tina," Nathaniel countered. "She could still win this."

"Ha, sorry, couldn't keep a straight face," Roquette said as she burst into laughter.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**Well, it's looking less likely that we're going to get hold of the power this challenge. But that doesn't necessarily mean it's the end for us. Both Underdogs United and The Fine Nine have proven to be bigger threats than we ever have.

**Roquette-**What do you think would be more fun? Seeing Tina's face when we give her the boot, or Brett's face when we decide to keep her after all that?

* * *

(BonBon and Johnny)

"Okay, Johnnycakes, we're gonna have to be real sneaky, you hear?" BonBon said.

Johnny nodded.

"Our team's depending on us, so let's not let them down," BonBon said.

The two tiptoed from tree to tree. BonBon was performing various awkward positions, which she assumed made her more ninja-like. It didn't. Johnny just walked naturally as he followed her. Suddenly, BonBon stepped on a stick and heard a snap.

"Oh—" was all she could say before a large cage came slamming down on both of them.

"Aha, it worked!" DJ exclaimed as he showed up. "I—Oh, sorry guys, I was really hoping that would catching someone else."

"So, you'll let us go?" BonBon asked sweetly.

"Sorry, rules are rules," DJ shrugged.

"Well, in that case," BonBon said. "No cage is going to stop me!"

She began ramming against the bars with fierceness. However, she didn't seem to be having much luck. Johnny had just sighed and sat down on the floor in defeat.

"Johnny, help me out here," BonBon ordered.

Johnny got up and began punching at the bars unenthusiastically.

"You guys are just going to waste your energy," DJ said.

"Impossible, I never run out of energy!" BonBon exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**DJ-**Why do I always end up against my own team? It's so heartbreaking…

**BonBon-**Trevor and the team are depending on me, and I ain't going to give up easy!

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

Destiny and Dante were still hanging from the tree helplessly. Destiny was trying to struggle her way out, while Dante had given up. Mia was still waiting in the bushes for the right opportunity. She waited for Lindsay to turn away and then crept over to her teammates.

"Who are you, what are you doing?" Destiny snapped as Mia tried to untie her.

"You know, just once could you simply accept my help without asking any questions?" Mia remarked.

"Hey, cut that out!" Lindsay exclaimed as she spotted Mia.

"Oh, uh…intern business," Mia said.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that again," Lindsay said. "There were two other interns who tried to get me fired, I bet you're in cahoots with them."

"Other interns? That was me—Uh, I mean," Mia tried to say.

"That was you?" Lindsay hissed as she narrowed her eyes.

She grabbed a net and charged at Mia.

"Sorry guys!" Mia exclaimed as she bolted in the opposite direction.

However, once Lindsay and Mia had left, Destiny was able to break free and drop to the ground.

"Destiny, you're free," Dante exclaimed. "Now untie me."

"You're better off where you are," Destiny said. "You'd only slow me down."

"But…fine, whatever," Dante scoffed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**Why have we lost as much as we have? It certainly hasn't been my fault, it's been everyone else on my team's fault. Well, this time I'm leaving it up to me to win this challenge.

* * *

(Leslie, Linda, and Nile)

Linda clung to Nile as the trio crept along the ground. Leslie had the lead and glared outwardly, waiting for anyone to strike.

"Shh, what was that?" she said.

Everyone stopped to listen.

"Look, I think someone's coming," Nile said as he saw something moving in the shrugs.

Trent emerged with his net ready.

"Oh, sorry guys," Trent said as he spotted them. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to catch you all."

"Over my dead body," Leslie spat as she grabbed a stick and charged at Trent.

Trent was unprepared for this and didn't react fast enough. Leslie was soon beating him silly with her weapon.

"Ow, ouch, hey, ow, cut it out!" Trent exclaimed with each blow.

"Yeah, you show him, Leslie!" Nile cheered.

"Is all this violence really necessary?" Linda quivered.

"Yes!" Leslie roared.

"Okay then," Linda replied.

Suddenly, Courtney dropped down from the other side. She swung her net and caught Linda.

"Eep!" Linda exclaimed.

"It's an ambush!" Nile exclaimed. "We need to run!"

Nile took off in a sprint.

"In a minute," Leslie said as she kicked the now ground-ridden Trent.

With that she took off after Nile.

"Well, at least we got you," Courtney said as she took Linda over to more stocks containing Brett, Roquette, and Nathaniel.

"Hello, people," Linda said. "I'd offer you some refreshments, but I'm afraid I can't really use my hands like this."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Trent-**Is it just me or do I get the most abuse out of anyone else here?

* * *

(Darla)

Darla was brushing her hair, still sitting on a rock without paying much attention to her surroundings.

"Waaaah, outta my way!" Mia exclaimed as she shot past her.

Darla glanced over in her direction before shrugging and returning to her hair.

"I'm going to get you!" Lindsay shouted as she arrived next.

"She went that way," Darla said as she pointed in Mia's direction.

"Thanks, person," Lindsay exclaimed before continuing her chase.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Darla-**While the rest of my team is busy getting all dirty and sweaty, I'm doing just fine on my own. Honestly, physical ability is so overrated.

* * *

(Azazel)

Azazel was slinking between trees and shrubs. As DJ walked by, he spotted some movement in the leaves.

"Hm," DJ said to himself as he wielded one of his fishing nets.

He searched through the bushes, but found nothing.

"That's odd," DJ said to himself. "I know someone's out here."

He heard another sound, this time coming from the top of a tree.

"Got you now," DJ said as he tossed his net into the tree.

However, it came down empty.

"Huh, weird," DJ said.

Azazel was moving with smooth swiftness as he swung between branches, and slinked down to the ground. DJ continued to follow after him, always one step behind. Coming in from the other direction, Destiny was jogging with determination. She looked up and saw Azazel clinging to the back of a tree.

"Hmph," she said before picking up a rock and tossing it at him.

She hit him right in the head and caused him to fall to the ground.

"Aha, there you are!" DJ exclaimed as he threw his net over the boy.

"Heh, perfect," Destiny smirked to herself before taking off again.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**Like I said before, you have to do whatever it takes to win. If I can bring the other teams one step closer to losing, then that's just one step closer to winning for me.

* * *

(Tina)

Tina was wheezing heavily now as she tried to keep running with difficulty.

"Oh this is hard work," she sighed as she collapsed against a tree.

She looked around at her surroundings.

"Hm, looks like I might be safe for now," she noted to herself. "Good, cause I could use a break."

She walked over to a rock and sat down. However, as soon as she did so, the rock unfolded to turn into a sack. Tina was snapped out in the sack and suspended by ropes attached to trees.

"And with Tina out, Team Less Than Three are the first losers of this challenge," Chris said. "You won't be getting to make the decision, but you'll just have to rely on the mercy of the other teams."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Tina-**Well, I gave it my all and in the end, that's what truly matters.

**Roquette-**I'd like to say I'm surprised, really I would.

* * *

(Trevor)

Trevor ducked behind a log, and hid himself against its side. He peeked out and looked around. Carefully he got up and risked moving a little further. He saw some movement coming from one direction, and quickly tuned the other way. However, he heard someone coming from that direction too.

"Coming through!" Mia exclaimed as she charged through the bushes.

She slammed right into Trevor and the two of them fell down to the grass.

"Aha, now I've caught you," Lindsay said as she threw a net over both of them. "When I evaluate my stay on this show, I'll be giving the interns 'poor.' Oh, and hi, Travis, I guess I caught you too."

"Good for you," Trevor remarked dryly.

"And with that, we're down to our final few," Chris announced. "Nicky for Underdogs United, Destiny for Courtney's Champions, and Leslie, Darla, and Nile for The Fine Nine."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mia-**Hopefully that'll buy enough time for Destiny. As long as she does try to charge any of the hunters head on again. But, knowing Destiny, she probably will.

**Leslie-**Ha, yes. We're still three times as big as the remaining teams. Looks like I'll be safe after all.

**Nicky-**It's all up to me now. Da da da daaaa!

* * *

(Nicky)

"That should do it, uh, yep, that should do it," Nicky said to himself as he mixed together several ingredients in a contraption.

Trent and Courtney spotted him from a distance and began to move towards him.

"Eek!" Nicky exclaimed as he spotted them.

"Okay, nowhere to run now," Courtney said. "Let's make this easy."

"But…I got this!" Nicky exclaimed as he pointed to his box-shaped contraption.

"Er, what is that?" Trent asked.

"It's my super sticky-stucky glue machine!" Nicky announced proudly. "Ker-splosh!"

He shook the box and a thick yellow substance shot towards the two.

"Ah!" Courtney cried. "Take him, not me!"

She shoved Trent forward and ran out of the way.

"Uh…wha…uh-oh," Trent said as the yellow substance covered his body. "I…can't…move."

"Success!" Nicky exclaimed.

He then turned and ran the other way, leaving the Trent sculpture behind.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Trent-**Yep, I'm pretty sure fate hates me.

**Nicky-**Yay, that worked! But I don't have time to make any more of it…just I'll just have to run. Vroom-vroom!

* * *

(Leslie and Nile)

Leslie continued to clutch her stick firmly.

"Are you sure we need that?" Nile asked.

"I am not going down without a fight," Leslie replied. "If anyone else tries to take me on, I'll teach them a thing or two."

As the two continued to sneak, they spotted someone standing not too far away.

"That looks like DJ," Nile said.

"Great, this is the perfect time to get the drop on that pushover," Leslie said.

"Meaning?" Nile asked.

"Aiiyah!" Leslie exclaimed as she charged at DJ with her stick raised.

She brought her weapon down on his head…only to find that she had only hit a cardboard cutout of DJ.

"Huh, what the?" she exclaimed.

"Surprise!" DJ shouted as a cage dropped on top of Leslie.

"No, this isn't fair!" Leslie shouted.

"You were going to clobber me on the head," DJ said. "I think it's better for all of us that you stay behind bars."

Nile had already taken his chance to start running by this point and leaving both of them behind.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**Well, it looks like it's down to me, since Darla really doesn't count as an asset to this team.

* * *

(Darla)

Darla was using a handheld mirror to admire her face.

"Oh, look at that, I'm still gorgeous as ever," she remarked. "I shouldn't even be surprised."

Courtney spotted her and began to sneak up from behind. She gripped her net and was ready to bring it down over the girl. However, suddenly, a reflection of sunlight bounced off the mirror and blinded Courtney. She stumbled to the side and tripped over a rock. She ended up crashing right into a tree and falling to the ground.

"Oh, look at that," Darla remarked as she glanced at Courtney. "And now back to me."

* * *

(Nile)

Nile was running frantically through the woods. He wasn't even bothering to be discreet now, he just plowed through brambles and shrugs. He saw someone approaching from the other direction and immediately stopped. He ended up just seconds away from slamming into Destiny.

"Oh, it's just you," Nile sighed. "I thought I was done for."

"You are," Destiny said icily as she grabbed Nile by the shoudlers.

"Hey, what are you doing? We're all being hunted here," Nile said.

"True, but if you get hunted first, then I can get ahead," Destiny said as she pinned Nile against a tree. "Now, once I tie you here, that's one less threat to worry about."

"I don't think so," Nile said as he kicked Destiny in the shin.

She winced just long enough for Nile to break free and run.

"That was a big mistake," Destiny roared as she chased after him. "All you've done is earn yourself even more pain!"

Destiny was faster than Nile and she was fast gaining on him.

"I'm so dead," Nile said meekly to himself.

As he ran, he came across Trent, just breaking free from his yellow crust, and surrounded by a small swamp of the substance.

"What the?" Nile remarked as he stopped just in front of the glue.

Destiny was coming straight for him now. Quickly he stepped out of the way. Destiny ended up running straight into the glue.

"Hey, what is this!?" she exclaimed as she tried to free her legs. "I can't move."

"Well, then, looks like you're out," Trent said to her.

"And with that," Chris's voice announced, "Courtney's Champions are no longer in the running. It all comes down to The Fine Nine versus Underdogs United."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**Urg, glue!? What is up with that! It just...that's so…I can't even…ack, I hate this!

* * *

(Darla)

Darla had moved onto filing her nails by now.

"Perfection," she remarked as she admired her work.

Unknown to her, DJ was just setting up a trap around her.

"There's no escape from this," DJ said to himself from the treetops. "In a few seconds I'll have my cage ready to drop, straight down on top of her."

Nile came running out of the bushes, completely out of breath.

"Come crawling back, eh," Darla said. "I told you that running business was no good."

"What…Darla, have you been sitting here the whole time?" Nile asked.

"That's right," Darla said. "Now, be a dear and keep my seat warm while I see if I can find some water to wash out these stains."

Nile looked at her uncertainly, but obliged.

"Well, if Darla survived here all this time, then this must be a lucky spot," Nile said as Darla got up and left him behind.

Suddenly, a cage came slamming down on top of him.

"Or not," Nile sighed to himself.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**Well, it all depends on Darla now. I'm getting chills just saying that.

* * *

(Nicky)

Nicky was working on a new invention now.

"Hm, it's not as effective as glue," he said, "but could still be very trappy!"

"Hello, people!?" Lindsay called as she wandered through the woods. "Come out so I can capture you!"

"Ooh, show time!" Nicky exclaimed.

"Aha, you there!" Lindsay exclaimed as she spotted Nicky. "I've got you now."

"No, I've got you!" Nicky exclaimed as he threw out a scrappy looking orb. "Stabby!"

Nothing happened, but Lindsay didn't seem to be aware of this.

"Oh no, not stabby's!" she exclaimed. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Why won't it work?" Nicky said as he went over to investigate.

He poked the orb and it sprung to life. Large wooden splinters shot out in all directions. Lindsay was pinned to the nearest tree. Unfortunately, Nicky's caught had also gotten snagged, and he was pulled along with it. The wood pick wedged straight into a tree. Nicky tried to break free, but he was too slow.

"That makes it official," Chris announced. "As Darla is the last person standing, she wins the decision for The Fine Nine."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nicky-**Hm, right…I gotta fix that next time…or stop wearing baggy clothes.

* * *

(Later)

The teams had all been set free and returned to the center of the forest.

"Okay, Fine Nine," Chris said, "as winners of this challenge you get the decision to send any of the other teams to the Dock of Shame tonight. Courtney's Champions, Team Less Than Three, or Underdogs United; who's it going to be?"

The team huddled together to discuss.

"Well, Underdogs United did the best out of all of them," Nile pointed out. "And they have done good in previous challenges too."

"But would that accomplish anything?" Leslie asked. "They'd probably just vote out their weakest link, Johnny, and still be as strong as ever."

"So, what are you suggesting?" Nile said.

"I say we take on Courtney's Champions," Leslie said. "Both of them are still strong, and if we can get them down to one then that's basically one extra boot for us tomorrow too."

"Hm, decimate them while they're down," Darla remarked. "I like it."

"Well, I don't," Linda protested. "It's mean. They just went to elimination yesterday, they deserve a break to recuperate."

"Except that they're our enemies," Leslie said.

"I must agree with Leslie this time," Azazel said. "There's no good in trying to save what is already dead. We ought to just finish the team off now."

"Okay, so we're all in agreement?" Nile said.

Everyone except Linda nodded.

"I guess," she sighed. "But I still don't like it."

"We've made our decision, Chris," Darla said. "We will be sending Courtney's Champions to the Dock of Shame."

"What!?" Destiny screamed. "I'll kill you!"

"Okay, Destiny, let's stay unmurderous," Chris said. "And I'll be seeing you tonight for elimination."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Darla-**There's going to be one less team in our way soon enough.

**Destiny-**Fine, looks like I will become a team of one tonight. Because there is no way I am leaving. I don't care what I have to do, I'll do it.

**Dante-**Told you so.

**Mia-**Why can we never catch a break?

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

"You know, not like it would have really made a difference in the end, but if you had just stopped to free me, we could have survived a little longer," Dante pointed out to Destiny.

"Don't talk to me like you have any sort of authority like that," Destiny spat. "I am the only reason this team has been staying afloat at all, and everyone else is responsible for our failures. That includes you. I thought perhaps there was hope for you, but there isn't. You're just as useless as everyone else."

"Okay, I don't need to take this," Dante said as he turned to leave.

"I am the reason you even made it this far!" Destiny shouted after Dante. "Without me on this team, you would have all gone one after another right from the start."

Mia, coming up from behind Destiny, seemed to be getting more and more frustrated, until she grabbed Destiny and turned her around.

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you right there," Mia said.

Destiny opened her mouth, but Mia kept speaking.

"I've been ignored and neglected all this time, and you know what, fine, I can cope with that," Mia ranted. "But you need to know, you mostly certainly are not the one carrying this team. You treat everyone like crap and never stop to think before doing anything. THAT is the reason we have been doing so poorly. So stop putting the blame on everyone and maybe look in the goddamn mirror every once in a while."

Destiny looked absolutely taken aback.

"Where do you get off talking to me like that?" she cried. "Who do you think you are?"

"Who am I? Who am I!?" Mia exclaimed. "I'll tell you who I am. I am the girl who was the first to arrive at this team. I am the girl who was the first to get fire going for us. I am the girl who brought down the unstoppable juggernaut, Freyda, when it seemed like no one could take her. I am the girl who took down Dakotazoid when you were busy getting pummeled! I am the girl who got you out of the dungeon when the entire team could have lost the challenge right there! And I am the girl who untied you and bought you enough time so you could keep on screwing us over by acting without putting any thought into what you were doing! Who am I?! I am Mia! MIA!"

Destiny blinked in silenced for a few seconds.

"You expect me to believe that?" Destiny scoffed. "You expect me to believe that you're a member of this team, and that you did all that?"

"I've been right here all this time," Mia growled.

"Hey, Dante, get over here!" Destiny ordered. "This girl is telling me that she has always been on this team."

"Really now?" Dante said skeptically. "Then where the hell have you been? We could have used your help?"

"Did you people not hear a word I said!?" Mia exclaimed. "I've been here the whole time, I've been—you know what, forget it. I'm an intern, I'm invisible, whatever you want. I don't even care!"

With that Mia marched off angrily.

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

"Courtney's Champions," Chris greeted the team. "And…let me get this straight…you're not an intern?"

"That's what I've been saying," Mia grumbled.

"And you've been getting free marshmallows all this time?" Chris scolded. "Really now."

"Can we just get on with this?" Mia remarked.

"Fine, fine," Chris said. "The first marshmallow of the night goes to…"

…

…

…

…

"Dante!"

Mia and Destiny glared at each other.

"And now," Chris said, "for the final marshmallow…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Destiny!"

"Well, whoop-de-doo, big freaking surprise that was," Mia said bitterly as she got up. "But I don't even care. I am so finished with all of this. I am finished with you people, I am finished with this show, and I am finished with being invisible!"

Mia marched towards the Boat of Losers, but stopped.

"And one more thing," she said. "You two are going to crash and burn!"

With that she got on the boat and was taken off into the night.

"Well, that was certainly unexpected," Chris said. "Pretending to be an intern? How low can you get? But the important thing is that Destiny, Dante, for real this time, you are the last remaining members of Courtney's Champions. It's you against the odds, but stranger things have happened, and you're not out yet. If you want to survive, you're going to have to do something big."

With that the two got up and headed back to their camp.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Destiny-**If you want to be treated like a teammate, fine, I'll try you like a teammate for vote for you, Mia.

**Dante-**I don't know where this Mia girl came from, but if she really is on this team then I don't know where she's been all this time. We could have really used her help, but it's too late now, she should have been present earlier.

**Mia-**I vote for Destiny. Because contrary to what she says, she is the weakest link!

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And that does it for that intern…er, Mia," Chris said. "Courtney's Champions are at a new low, can they bounce back, or are they doomed. And on the other tribes…will Brett's knowledge of Roquette end up helping him, or hurting him? Will Johnny grow a spine and make a move, or is he still doomed to be the next one gone? Will Leslie find any way to get herself out of the minority? All this and more on the next…Uber…Drama…Island!"

**Teams:**

Underdogs United:

_Robyn-The Game Expert_

Johnny-The Doormat

Trevor-The Mysterious Guy

BonBon-The Flirt

Nicky-The Tinkerer

_Vince-The Rager_

Team Less Than Three:

Roquette-The Wounded Gazelle

Nathaniel-The Pragmatist

Tina-The Babysitter

_Freyda-The Amazon_

Brett-The Farm Worker

_Sally-The Slut_

Courtney's Champions:

_Bronwyn-The Child Prodigy_

Destiny-The Hand-Crafted Champion

_Mia-The Space Filler_

_Percy-The Romantic Poet_

_Rexx-The Puppydog_

Dante-The Sharp-tongued Geek

The Fine Nine:

Leslie-The Gang Leader

Darla-The Diva

Nile-The Teen Star

Linda-The Future Housewife

_Lance-The Surfer_

Azazel-The Creep

**Voted Out: **Vince, Bronwyn, Sally, Percy, Freyda, Lance, Robyn, Rexx, Mia

_Author's Note: Mia was a character I knew I was going to love as soon as I came up with her. And writing for her was a bunch of fun. But she was still a gimmick character, and all gimmicks get old eventually. I thought the best place to put her was mid premerge. Long enough to make the most of her, but have her gone before she went stale._


	11. First blindside when the target was told

_Author's Note: Hey, everyone, we're back to Uber for now. I had this chapter half-finished for a while, and I thought I ought to get it done. I have a lot of free time now, so I'll try to balance things out between Uber and Strandarama._ _We'll see how it all goes._

DJ was standing outside of a small, professional-appearing cabin.

"Uh, hi everyone," he greeted awkwardly. "Normally you'd be seeing us at the Dock of Shame, but we've been having a bit of a…executive discussion…"

Suddenly, a chair flew through the window.

"Um, yeah, why don't you see for yourself," DJ said as he opened the door.

Lindsay, Trent, and Chris all sat at a table uneasily as Courtney paced around in a fury.

"This is an outrage, this is a complete and total outrage!" Courtney exclaimed. "My team is down to two already…my team!? And yet, there's one team that still has only lost once. How is this possible!?"

"Now, Courtney, it's just a coincidence that your team ended up on the bottom," Trent said reasonably. "That's just the way it turned out, I don't see what—"

"This game is rigged, I just know it!" Courtney exclaimed. "You've been trying to humiliate me, haven't you, McClean!?"

"That does sound like something I would do, but not this time," Chris said. "Your team just plain sucks and that's that."

"Oh really?" Courtney hissed. "Then how come my team started out with one less member than anyone else?"

"Actually, that's not quite true…turns out that that Mia girl really _was _a contestant…just not a very noticeable one," Chris said.

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Courtney spat. "I demand action!"

"Wait, didn't we do that season already?" Lindsay said in confusion.

"What do you want, Courtney?" Chris asked in exhasperation.

"I don't know, but I want you to do something about this," Courtney said. "Or else I'll have to get my lawyers involved, and believe me you don't want that!"

"Guys, we kinda need to get the show started," DJ said meekly. "We barely even have time for the recap."

"Right, right," Chris exclaimed. "Last time on Uber Drama Island…stuff happened, Mia left, and we've got a new episode to get to right now!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Underdogs United)

**Confessional:**

**Johnny-**I've been trying to plan of a way to keep me in the game the next time we go to the Dock of Shame, but, uh…it's not really going anywhere. I know I'm probably at the bottom of the pecking order, and there's not really much I can do to change that now.

* * *

Johnny approached Trevor was looking out at the lake.

"Okay, uh, I just wanted to ask you a question," Johnny said.

Trevor rolled his eyes like it was some joke he'd heard a million times.

"Again?" he sighed. "What do you want to know this time?"

"So, is there anything I can say that would make you want to vote for BonBon?" Johnny asked.

"No," Trevor replied.

"Okay…thank you for answering," Johnny said as he left.

From a short distance away BonBon was sitting with Nicky.

"Well, looks like those two are chatting it up about something," BonBon remarked.

Nicky nodded as he kept his focus on something else.

"Things have been kinda slow around here, you know," BonBon said. "It's like everything exciting was poured into that blindside, and now there's nothing unpredictable left."

"I made a machine that converts leaves into origami!" Nicky exclaimed proudly.

"Correction, I still never have any idea what you're going to say," BonBon said as she smiled at him.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Trevor-**I'm glad that Johnny's actually trying to play the game now, but…he's going about it the wrong way. For the last little while all he does is come up to me and ask random questions…it's getting a little tiresome.

**BonBon-**Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful that I've gotten myself in a good position. But, you know, I was hoping for non-stop action in this game, and right now we've hit a bit of a snoozefest.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

**Confessional:**

**Azazel-**I realize that my position on my team could be better. Darla has the power because she has a grasp on Nile, and Nile seems to have a grasp on Linda…he's just not quite aware of it. So, if I wish to survive, I will need to study this alliance and see if I can find its weaknesses.

* * *

Nile exited the cabin and spotted Linda pacing about the beach.

"Hey, you shouldn't be spending your morning all alone," Nile said. "Let me walk with you."

"Oh, well…if you want to," Linda said softly.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Nile said. "I'm sure you've got some interesting stories in your life."

"Well, um…I suppose, but…aren't you a celebrity? I'm sure your life is much more interesting," Linda said.

"Eh, fame's not all it's cut out to be…okay, that's a lie, it's pretty great," Nile said. "But, I bet I could see you as a celebrity sometime in the future. I can envision it now, your own cooking show, your own magazine…"

"Oh, you flatter," Linda giggled.

"It's true, I'm sure people would kill to get their hands on your recipes," Nile insisted. "And maybe this show is just the boost you've been waiting for."

Meanwhile, from the cabin, Darla spotted the two walking.

"What are those two talking about?" she grumbled. "Unless they're talking about how wonderful I am-a likely possibility-then I don't like it."

She turned to the door, but Azazel appeared to block her suddenly.

"Hello, Darla, I was hoping to talk to you," Azazel said.

"I don't have time, filth," Darla scoffed.

"I just wanted to ask you something, quickly," Azazel said.

"Well, hurry up, I don't have all day," Darla grumbled.

"I was just curious about your relationship with Nile," Azazel said. "You've made it clear that you have feelings for him."

"Feelings? Uh, don't think so," Darla scoffed.

"But…aren't you in love with him?" Azazel asked, surprised.

"Well, duh, he's hot. 'Feelings' have nothing to do with love; we're just two gorgeous people who belong together," Darla explained.

"I…see," Azazel said, though clearly he did not. "So then, why do you act the way you do towards Nile?"

"Because I want him," Darla remarked. "He's amazing, and he belongs with me. But that doesn't mean I need to get emotional. I don't have time for 'feelings' for everyone boy who falls head over heels for me."

"I'm afraid you've lost me," Azazel said.

"Too bad, your time's up," Darla said as she left Azazel behind.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Azazel-**I knew love was complicated…but apparently I still have a lot to learn.

**Darla-**Yeah, Nile is just perfect for me and I want his devotion to be 100%. But you can't expect me to give him that much, please.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**The boys went off to talk this morning and I know how boring that's gonna be, so I'm left with Tina. I'm trying to make the best of it.

* * *

"Good morning, Roquette, how are you today?" Tina asked as she sat down next to Roquette.

"Fine," Roquette answered.

"So, what's on your mind?" Tina asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking of my grandmother who's in the hospital right now," Roquette said emotionally. "She's a dear friend to me and before I left I promised I'd make her proud and win for her. She told me that just bringing back a souvenir would be enough, but I know she really wants to see me win…Also, did I mention she used to run a shelter for orphan cats that'll be closed down if I can't get the money?"

"That's so noble of you," Tina exclaimed.

"Of course it is," Roquette remarked.

Meanwhile, Brett had pulled Nathaniel aside to talk to him in the woods.

"So…I talked with Roquette," Brett said. "I take it you already know all about her, though. Seeing as the two of you have been getting close."

"Well, it was only a matter of time, really," Nathaniel said. "Is this going to change anything for you?"

"I don't know…don't think so, though," Brett said. "Tina is still the weakest link and to me that's a bigger target than someone like Roquette."

"Well, we're not going to stop trying to win, so hopefully we won't have to think about that for now," Nathaniel said.

"But I hope you see," Brett said, "Roquette is still a liar, so you can't see her as trustworthy."

"Don't worry," Nathaniel said. "I know full well that you're the more loyal choice."

"Thanks," Brett said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**Brett is the most loyal, yes, but that's not the only factor. He's also the strongest which means he's only useful up to the merge.

**Roquette-**Since Tina doesn't still doesn't have a clue I've been making a game of just seeing how ridiculously sympathetic I can make more story. I don't even care if it stopped making sense, Tina's still eating it up without a problem.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

**Confessional:**

**Dante-**So, last night we voted for that intern…and she left. But we're right back where we were yesterday, just me and Destiny, and pretty much screwed. Sigh.

* * *

Dante and Destiny sat on rocks facing each other.

"So, no intense training today?" Dante asked.

"There's no point," Destiny said. "You're hopeless and I'm done trying to help you. If I have to become a team of one, so be it."

"Well, I'd like to say something defiant, but at this point I've stopped caring," Dante said. "I know, I know, I'm worthless, heard that before. But I'm still here for now, just like you."

"Not for long," Destiny said.

"Whatever," Dante sighed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**Yes, our team has lost four members, but each of them lacked something that I have: Pure dedication to victory. I will do anything, and I will not be stopped.

* * *

(The Forest)

The four teams arrived at the central point together. Chris stood in the middle of the area and the four veterans joined him.

"Okay, everyone, it's time for your next challenge," Chris said. "But first, we have a little…business to get to."

He glanced at Courtney. Then the three other veterans revealed some sacks. Each one was dumped in front of their respective teams, leaving Courtney's Champions without one.

"Each of you need to reach into this sack and withdraw a rock," Chris said.

Everyone nodded before obeying. Soon everyone had reached in and was holding a stone.

"Now, most of these are just ordinary, boring rocks," Chris said. "But one person from each team should have a green rock. Please identify yourselves."

"I got one," Brett said as he held up a painted green stone.

"So did I," Trevor said.

"Me too," Leslie said. "Alright, what's the big deal?

"What's the big deal? Well," Chris said mischievously, "everyone with a green rock is…"

…

…

…

…

"…now a member of Courtney's Champions!" Chris announced.

There was a stunned silence filling the area for a few seconds.

"What!?" Tina gasped. "You're just taking away our teammates and giving them away. You can't do that. It's totally unfair!"

"No, Total Drama was totally unfair, this is Uber Drama and it's uberly unfair!" Chris laughed. "Team CC, you were the biggest losers just a second ago, but now you are on top and everyone else has been significantly weakened. It just goes to show that anything can happen in this game."

"And it also shows the power of Courtney's nagging," Trent remarked under his breath.

"Brett, Trevor, and Leslie, you can have a few minutes to say goodbye to your old team, and then you must come and join your new one," Chris said.

Brett nodded at his team.

"We'll certainly miss your presence," Nathaniel said.

"Yeah, it won't be the same without you," Tina exclaimed.

"Sorry guys," Brett shrugged.

However, as he left he gestured for Tina to approach him. Curiously she walked over to him.

"Listen," he whispered, "I wasn't going to tell you this because I didn't want to create a panic, but you have a right to know now. I overheard one of Roquette's confessionals, and she's just using you. She's nowhere near as nice as she acts."

"Wha—" Tina gasped, but Brett had already turned away and was walking towards his new team.

Meanwhile, Trevor was having a much more emotional time leaving his team.

"Trevor, don't leave me!" BonBon sobbed as she held onto him tightly. "This isn't what I meant when I said I wanted things to be more interesting! This is such a painful irony!"

"BonBon, listen to me, it'll be fine," Trevor said.

"No it won't!" BonBon continued to sob.

"Yes it will," Trevor said. "I'm going to keep doing my best, and so are you. We're both going to survive and we'll meet up at the merge. Okay?"

"Okay…I'll be strong, for you," BonBon said as she wiped away her tears.

"So long, suckers," Leslie simply laughed as she left behind her team. "You won't be missed."

Soon, the three switched members were standing next to Destiny and Dante.

"Alright, Team Less Than Three and Underdogs United, you are down to three," Chris said. "Fine Nine, you are down to four, and Courtney's Champions, you are up to five. Now, we'll be starting the challenge soon."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Brett-**I wanted to avoid making a scene, but if Roquette and Nathaniel are planning on cutting out Tina next, I feel she at least has a right to know.

**Tina-**Is Brett telling the truth? Has Roquette been lying to me all this time? No…she wouldn't do that, she's my best friend…but, why would Brett lie to me about something like that?

**BonBon-**This is the worst thing ever! I have to compete with Trevor, my one true love! How am I supposed to do that!? When I said I wanted things to be more exciting, I didn't mean like this!

**Darla-**I actually thing this switch helped us the most. We lost Leslie, and she's Courtney's Champions' problem now.

**Dante-**Well, that's what I call blatant riggage, but considering my old situation, I'll gladly take this.

* * *

"Here is today's challenge," Chris exclaimed. "If you'll look up, you will see four nests, positioned way up in the treetops. If you'll look to your side, you'll see a massive boulder. Simple enough, your job is to get your rock, into your nest."

"Uh, question," Dante said. "Aren't these challenges supposed to be possible?"

"This challenge is very possible," Chris said. "You just need to use a combination of your brains and brawns. Alright, if you're ready, we may begin. And remember, the last team to finish will be eliminating someone from their team."

The four teams quickly ran over to their rocks and began to plan out how they would complete the task.

"Okay everyone, listen up," Leslie barked at her new team. "We can do this, but we'll need combined strength and—"

"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?" Destiny demanded.

"What?" Leslie replied. "I'm trying to win."

"Sorry, but I am the leader of this team," Destiny said. "You're on my team now, which means you take my orders."

"Um, have you looked around lately? Your 'leadership' has led to your team's decimation; I on the other hand have only been to one elimination," Leslie retorted.

"Well you're not on that team anymore," Destiny shot back. "And if you want to survive another day, I suggest you do what I say and get out of my way."

The two girls continued to bicker back and forth, while Dante, Brett, and Trevor got together.

"So, who things we should leave the girls and get to work on the challenge ourselves?" Trevor asked.

Brett and Dante raised their hands.

"I thought so," Trevor said. "Let's get to it."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**I don't care if Leslie has won one challenge or a hundred challenges; she needs to respect authority, and right now that's me!

**Leslie-**Ugh, I thought I was done with all this crap, but Destiny is basically just Darla on steroids.

**Dante-**You have no idea how relieving it is to have someone sane on my team.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

"Well…this won't be easy," Roquette remarked as she glanced from the boulder to the nest.

"You heard what Chris said, it's tough, but not impossible," Nathaniel said. "We just need to figure out what to do."

"Okay, people, I think this is a time to use our imagination stations," Tina exclaimed.

"Um, what?" Nathaniel asked.

"We need to be creative, we need to brainstorm," Tina said. "And remember, there are no bad ideas."

"That's…" Roquette growled, before containing herself. "A great idea, Tina."

"Well, we're going to have to find some way to lift this rock," Nathaniel noted. "There's no way we're carrying it up there all on our own."

"Hmm…think, think, think…" Tina muttered as she paced around the rock. "…Think, think, think…I've got it!"

"Yes?" Roquette asked.

"It's really quite simple, all we need is…a supersized slingshot!" Tina exclaimed.

"A supersized…slingshot?" Nathaniel echoed in confusion.

"Yeah, a normal slingshot can launch stones into the air, so if we just make one that's ten times as big, then it should be able to launch the boulder," Tina explained.

Roquette had to keep her hands over her mouth to keep herself from breaking out laughing.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**Does she want to get herself eliminated? Well, I'm not going to stop her. I'm going to enjoy watching this train crash, right up to when I vote her out.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

"What do we do!? What do we do!?" BonBon exclaimed as she ran around in circles.

"Don't look at me," Johnny said with a shrug.

"We're doomed, we are so doomed!" BonBon exclaimed. "There's no way we can get this rock all the way about there! We need Trevor, he'd know what to do! Oh Trevor, why did you have to leave!?"

"Uh, yeah," Johnny said with another shrug.

Nicky meanwhile was working be himself trying to come up with something.

"Hmm…maybe if I had a little of this," Nicky remarked as he began gathering supplies.

"Oh no, I just realized something!" BonBon exclaimed. "If we lose this, then they'll be only two of us left, and we'll be sure to keep losing until we're all gone."

"Oh…true," Johnny agreed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**Yes, I am in panic mode right now. Things were just so perfect, but now we've lost our leader and there's a very strong possibility that we'll be losing another member tonight.

**Johnny-**I'd like to help…but I'd need someone to give me directions, and Trevor was usually the one to do that…oh well.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

"Chop, chop, everyone, we don't have all day," Darla ordered to her team.

"Oh yes, we're working on it," Linda said. "We're just trying to come up with an idea of how to get the rock all the way up there."

"You mean you haven't already come up with a plan?" Darla snapped. "What is this!?"

"What's your plan, Darla?" Nile asked.

"Please, I don't make plan, that's your job," Darla scoffed. "I do enough around here and I'm not going to start taking your jobs."

"Okay so…what exactly is your job?" Nile asked.

"Now I need a job!?" Darla snapped. "Isn't my presence enough. I could head back to the camp right now if you don't appreciate me."

A vine rope dropped down from a treeptop onto Nile. He looked up to see Azazel in the tree lowering the rope.

"Could you tie this around the rock?" Azazel asked.

"Yeah, sure thing," Nile said as he tied the rock.

Azazel threw the rope over the other side of the tree and pulled down on it. He was able to gradually tug the rock up to one of the branches.

"Ooh, good work, Azazel," Linda exclaimed.

"Took long enough," Darla scoffed. "Now, keep working. I don't want to have to tell you again."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**You know, I'm starting to think I could say anything to Darla and it wouldn't change a thing about how she saw herself and her team.

**Darla-**Clearly the stress of being out here is starting to get my team. Still that's no excuse for rudeness; without my charm on this team, I'm sure no one would be motivated and they'd lose every challenge.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

"We're gonna need some sort of ramp," Brett said. "If we can make a path for us to push the rock up, we should be able to guide it into the nest."

"Right, let's get started on that," Trevor said. "And let's make sure it's firm; it's got to support a lot of weight."

The three boys spread out and began collecting the materials they would need. Brett and Trevor lifted a heavy log and brought it back towards the boulder, then headed out to grab another one. Dante collected vines and branches. Meanwhile, Leslie and Destiny were still in argument with each other.

"You know what, I could just sit here and do nothing," Leslie spat. "I thought I could help you, but if you don't want that, I don't care if you lose."

"We don't need your help," Destiny said. "I am perfectly capable of winning this challenge without you."

"Great, have fun at elimination," Leslie said.

"Don't be so cheeky, in the unlikely event of elimination, you're the only one going home," Destiny said.

"I love how you say that like a fact," Leslie scoffed. "Let's look at what we know. Two boys who you've never talked with, and one who has had to live with all summer and no doubt hates you. I'd say if there's anyone leaving, it's you."

"You are delusional," Destiny spat. "I am the strongest asset to this team, there's no way anyone with a brain would ever consider voting for me."

"Well, it looks like this'll be the first blindside where the target was flatout told they'd be leaving," Leslie said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Leslie-**Can someone please explain to me how Destiny has even gotten this far?

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

"Okay, this is good, this is good," Tina said.

Nathaniel had positioned two logs upwards so that they made a pair of posts. Roquette was tying vines between the two of them to make a sling.

"Wonderful, it looks simply splendid," Tina said.

"But will it work?" Nathaniel asked.

"Only one way to find out," Roquette said.

The three of them strained themselves as they tried to lift the rock. They were able to get it off the ground and slowly moved it towards the slingshot. They got it to the rope.

"Now what?" Roquette asked.

"Now we just need to keep pushing, and then release," Tina said.

The group continued to move forward.

"We're good, we're good," Tina said. "Just about…"

Suddenly, the vine snapped in half. The group sighed and dropped the rock.

"Hm…that didn't work," Tina said.

"I guess there are some bad ideas," Roquette remarked.

"No, no, the important thing is why tried," Tina exclaimed.

Roquette mimed choking herself to Nathaniel, before returning to Tina and smiling.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**Well, there's no other way that could have ended.

**Tina-**Sure, that idea didn't work, but we had no way of knowing until we tried. Now, we just have to keep on trying.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

The team was still in disarray. BonBon was banging her head against a tree in frustration, Nicky was struggling and failing at carrying a large log, and Johnny was just staring out blankly.

"Um…BonBon…little help?" Nicky asked.

"Why!? Why!? Why!?" BonBon continued to moan as she slammed her head against the tree over and over again.

Nicky sighed and kept trying to drag the log towards the rock.

"So, uh…what's the plan?" Johnny asked.

"I'm gonna make the rock zoom up, up, up!" Nicky exclaimed.

"Anything you want me to do?" Johnny asked.

"You know anything about rocket science?" Nicky asked.

"Nope," Johnny replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nicky-**I'm trying to make sure we don't lose…but it's hard. BonBon is all like…Ba-Boom…crazy! And Johnny is all…Vip…nothing.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

The team was making good progress with Azazel's strategy. Linda, Nile, and Azazel were all in the tree now, gradually moving the rock upwards.

"Here," Linda said as she grabbed a vine and towards it towards Azazel.

Azazel caught it and quickly tied it around the rock.

"Good," Azazel said.

Nile nodded and leapt over the edge with the vine in his hands. The force was enough to lift the rock up to where Linda was waiting.

"We're nearly halfway there," Linda said.

"Excellent, you're following my plan perfectly," Darla called from the ground.

Linda looked confused and glanced at the boys.

"Just ignore her," Nile said. "It'll be easier for all of us if we let her believe what she wants."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Azazel-**With Leslie gone, I am looking even more likely to be the next target. However, I simply hope that my contributions, along with Darla's attitudes, will cause people to see otherwise.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

The boys' ramp was quickly growing towards the nest. Trevor and Brett lifted another log up towards Dante who was sitting on a branch. Using twigs and vines, Dante tied the log so that it was positioned diagonally. The boys looked back at their system of logs tied together and attached to the outreaching branches.

"We've made good progress, but do you think it's strong enough?" Trevor asked.

"I'd say so," Brett replied. "The logs were all firm, and we tied those knots tightly."

"Good, now we just need to keep on going," Trevor said.

Leslie and Destiny still hadn't broken apart by now.

"Well, I hope you're happy," Leslie said. "You've wasted so much time just being petty and stubborn that we're probably in last place by now."

"Oh, we'll see about that," Destiny said as she looked over where the boys were working.

"As you can see, the rest of the team understands the importance of victory and are already making progress on this," Destiny said.

"You know what I notice about this scene?" Leslie said. "Those guys are winning the challenge, and you had nothing to do with it."

"I…well…you…er!" Destiny grumbled before marching over to the boys and helping build the ramp.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Leslie-**Well, looks like it's win-win now. Either I'm immune, or everyone sees what a complete failure Destiny really is.

**Destiny-**Don't think that I am admitting defeat to Leslie. However, it is my duty as leader to set the example for those beneath me. If she still hasn't learnt her lesson by the end of today, then I will make an example out of her by eliminating her.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

"Well, let's see what the others are doing," Nathaniel said. "Looks like some of them have a ramp going…and those guys over there are using vines to lift it. We're clearly in the rear though, we'll need to work fast if we want to catch up."

Tina had currently gone back to the slingshot and was adjusting it.

"Um, what are you doing?" Roquette asked.

"If at first you don't succeed, try, try again," Tina declared. "I still think this was a good idea, just needs a few tweaks. Let's just make sure these logs are more firmly hammered into the ground, and get some more vines to have a thicker rope."

"Should we help her?" Nathaniel asked Roquette.

"Eh, might as well," Roquette said. "We're not getting out of last place anytime soon."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**Unfortunately, it may be us headed to elimination tonight if we can't catch up. While Roquette may not be too worried about it, I am. Even if Tina is an easy loss, that'll leave us with just two, which will not be good for future challenges.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

Nicky was just putting the final touches to his contraption. He had attached a pair of logs to the rocks, and filled them with various substances.

"Okay, people," Nicky exclaimed.

BonBon was still panicking.

"Ahem, people!" Nicky repeated. "Hello, ding-ding, honk honk, over here!"

Still not getting her attention, he sighed and changed his tactic. He grabbed a blade of grass, folded it, and blew on it, creating a loud trumpet sound.

"Huh?" BonBon said as she looked at him.

"I think we're good," Nicky said. "This invention will give us a big boom with blast-off, and then the rock will zoom straight to the top."

"Oh, we're saved!" BonBon exclaimed as she hugged Nicky tightly. "I love you so much!"

"…thanks," Nicky wheezed as he was crushed.

"Now, how does this work?" BonBon asked. "Do I just push this?"

BonBon tapped the contraption and it suddenly burst to life.

"Oh wait, that's not good!" Nicky exclaimed.

BonBon ducked for cover as the rock launched into the air, but in the wrong direction. Fire blasted out of the two logs as the rock soared past the trees and eventually crashed all the way back at the beach.

"Ooh…sorry," BonBon said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**Is this the end of BonBon? I don't want to go home now, but after that little stunt, I guess the boys won't be too happy with me. Oh, and I'll never get to say goodbye to Trevor! This is horrible!

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

The team was almost at the top by now. Azazel and Nile continued to tug on the vines that Linda attached.

"Just about there," Linda said as they neared the nest.

"Would good shove should do it," Nile declared.

They grabbed another vine and quickly wrapped it around. Azazel swung off the vine and launched the rock towards the nest. It landed smoothly in the middle.

"We did it!" Nile cheered.

"The Fine Nine have won immunity!" Chris exclaimed. "Two slots remain. Better hurry it up, guys."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Darla-**Hm, would you look at that, my team has already won immunity, Leslie is still struggling. I bet she's wishing we'd take her back right about now.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

The team had constructed a ramp all the way up to the nest in the trees.

"Erg, did you see that? The others are already done," Destiny grumbled.

"Don't worry," Brett said. "We've almost got this done, I don't think we'll be getting last."

"Well, clearly you're used to being on a loser tribe where second place is good enough, but if you want to be on my team, then I only expect the best from you," Destiny growled.

Brett opened his mouth, but Trevor interrupted.

"Okay, we need to get moving on this," he said as he guided everyone back down the platform.

The ramps were slightly shaky at points, particularly near the top, but Brett insisted that they would hold. The group returned to the ground and gathered around the rock.

"Careful now, we don't want to strain ourselves," Trevor said as they began to roll the rock up the ramp.

"We want to win, we don't have time to be careful," Destiny retorted.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**It's become obvious that these new members still need to understand how things are done around here. But I won't waste any time in turning them from losers into champions.

**Trevor-**Wow, I thought competing with Destiny was tough, but cooperating with her is even harder.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

The team had improved their slingshot. Like Tina had suggested, they had fortified the posts, and used more substance in the vines.

"Okay, I have a good feeling about this," Tina said.

"That's nice," Roquette replied.

"Right, let's do this," Tina said as they lifted up the rock and again ran it towards the sling again.

They pushed the rock against the tied rope, this time it didn't snap immediately.

"And release!" Tina exclaimed.

Everyone let go and ducked. To the surprise of Roquette and Nathaniel, the rock actually did soar into the air. The rock shot up into the air and then landed down right in the nest.

"Wow…I just…wow," Nathaniel said.

"You see what can happen when you just believe!" Tina exclaimed cheerily.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**I think I'm going to barf. I would have taken losing over listening to Tina's cheesiness.

**Nathaniel-**Well, that's certainly a relief. Who would have thought Tina would actually pull through?

* * *

"And with that, Team Less Than Three are also safe tonight," Chris exclaimed. "Just one spot remains, both Underdogs United and Courtney's Champions need to cut to the chase to claim this."

Courtney's Champions-minus Leslie-were still carrying the rock up their ramps. They walked steadily, as the paths were still wobbling, yet they supported the combined weight.

"Just about there, guys," Brett said.

"Come on, pick it up!" Destiny said.

"There's no need to even worry," Dante said. "The other team isn't even close."

Hearing this, Trevor looked down to see BonBon, Nicky, and Johnny dragging their rock back from the beach. A look of concern passed his face. He glanced from his old team, to the boulder he was supporting.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as he feigned falling backwards.

"Trevor, be careful!" Brett exclaimed as he reached up to grab him.

Trevor took this chance to nudge the rock over the edge. Soon gravity took charge and the rock rolled over the side and fell on the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Trevor exclaimed. "I just lost my balance."

"Quick, we can still take this," Destiny said. "We just need to get that rock and get it back up here before the others can catch up."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Trevor-**Yeah, that wasn't accident, I realized that I have to throw this challenge. If my team loses, then there's a good chance that BonBon might be going home. I have to look out for her, even if it means sabotaging my new team.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

"Hurry, hurry, zip, zap, zoom!" Nicky exclaimed as the team frantically carried the rock back.

"Look, the other team has fallen behind!" BonBon exclaimed. "There's still hope for us."

"Good, good, okay, stand back!" Nicky said as he positioned the rock.

Courtney's Champions had grabbed their rock and were once again making their way up the ramp as fast as possible. Nicky continued to position his rock, and then when he thought it was good, he gave it a tap. The logs fired up again and the rock blasted upwards.

"Come on, come on, you can make it!" BonBon said as she grabbed Johnny nervously.

"Hurry!" Destiny shouted at her team. "It's not over yet!"

The Underdog's rock came crashing down and…

…

…

…

…landed in the nest.

"Underdogs United win immunity!" Chris exclaimed. "Courtney's Champions, you lose once again!"

"Aarrrrgg!" Destiny shouted as she shoved the rock back to the ground.

"Wow look at that," Leslie remarked snarkily. "You clearly handled that well, Destiny."

"Teams, you may return to your camps," Chris said. "Champions, I'll be seeing you tonight for elimination."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Trevor-**Good, BonBon and the rest of my team is still safe. And luckily I've got Leslie on my team, so she can take the fall for this.

**Destiny-**What is this!? What is this!? I thought these new members were strong, but clearly they're nothing but a bunch of failures. I'll be sure to do what their teams should have done and send them packing!

**Dante-**Hm, I think I can see what's going on here. Trevor 'slipped' right when it was done between us and his former team. Coincidence, I think not.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

"Oh my, that was close, so close!" BonBon exclaimed as they returned to camp. "But we did it, we pulled through."

"Yes we did," Johnny replied matter-of-factly.

"Sorry for all my craziness today," BonBon said. "It's just, being separated from Trevor had me really worried. We all saw what happened to Gwen and Trent, and Duncan and Courtney."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Nicky said.

"Oh no, what if they vote him out!? Do you think they'd do that!?" BonBon exclaimed.

"Nah, nah, he's good, you'll see him soon," Nicky said.

"You're right, who could hate Trevor, he's amazing?" BonBon sighed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**Today was not a good day for me, but I'll try to get a hold of myself so we don't turn into such a disaster tomorrow.

**Johnny-**I'm glad we didn't lose, I still have no idea who I'd vote for. I mean, Nicky is my friend, and he's really smart, and he was basically the only one who did anything during the challenge, and then BonBon doesn't seem to like me, is acting crazy, and did more damage than help today…very tough call.

**Nicky-**I don't like this…I really hope BonBon calms down, cause I'm no leader, nope.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

"Okay, Roquette, I need to talk to you," Tina said as she grabbed Roquette and pulled her aside.

"Yeah, yeah, what is it?" Roquette asked.

"I didn't want to think about this during the challenge because I wanted to focus on winning," Tina said. "But no more secrets. You've been lying to me all this time haven't you?! You don't like me at all, do you!? I can see that now, you aren't sweet at all! In fact, I bet you don't even have a grandma in the hospital with a cat shelter."

"Why Tina, don't be silly," Roquette replied.

"Don't play with me," Tina hissed. "I heard it from Brett, and though I didn't want to believe it, I can't think of any reason why he would lie to me."

"Oh no, you misunderstood," Roquette replied. "What's silly is that you think you can do anything about this."

"What?" Tina asked.

"Yes, Tina, I don't like you, in fact, I'd go as far as to say I hate you," Roquette said. "But you know you likes me? Nathaniel. Take a look around, do you see anyone else here? So, I'd pack your bags if I were you, because the next time we lose, you're out of here. Nice knowing you."

Roquette turned away from Tina and left her.

"Ooh, this isn't over!" Tina exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**Finally! I can finally drop this stupid act and tell everyone exactly what I think of them.

**Tina-**I didn't want to believe it, but once Brett mentioned it, I couldn't stop thinking about it, and I realized that he was right, just by seeing the way Roquette acted. Well, I don't care if the odds are against me. As we all saw today, when you believe, anything is possible!

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

"Well, I'd say that today went perfectly," Darla said. "And-aside from my presence-clearly it was all thanks to Nile and his muscles."

"Actually, I think Azazel helped quite a bit too," Linda added.

"You people are still here?" Darla said as she glanced over at Azazel and Linda. "I'm trying to have romantic moment with Nile, and you're ruining it. Get out."

She shoved the two of them out of the cabin, and onto the sand.

"We cannot put up with her much longer," Azazel remarked to Linda.

"Oh, it's fine, she's still my friend," Linda replied.

"I sincerely doubt you believe that," Azazel replied. "And another thing, I talked to Darla today and she said that she doesn't actually have any 'feelings' for Nile."

"Oh my, why would she say something like that?" Linda exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I do know that I don't want to keep her around much longer," Azazel said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Azazel-**Perhaps I will have to stretch the truth a little bit to get Linda on my side, but it is necessary. I came here to play to win, not to let myself be pushed around.

**Linda-**Darla doesn't even like Nile? Well perhaps someone should tell him that…oh, but that might be mean…hmm…

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

"Let me start by saying how pathetic you all were today," Destiny growled at her team. "We had a clear advantage over everyone and somehow you managed to blow it."

"Well maybe if everyone had participated, we would have been better off," Trevor said while looking at Leslie.

"Hey, don't look at me," Leslie said. "I was ready to take us to the win when Queenie here had her little freak out."

"Actually, I feel that the person who is most to blame is Trevor," Dante said.

"Look, I'm really sorry I messed up," Trevor said. "But I was trying my hardest, unlike some people."

"Is that so? Or were you throwing the challenge to keep your old team safe?" Dante asked.

"No way," Trevor defended himself.

"Oh, this will not stand," Destiny growled. "If you're going to be on my team, you have to be with us 100%. I will not tolerate any double agents!"

"I swear, it was a pure accident," Trevor said. "I'm going to keep trying my best, which is more than you can say for Leslie."

"Hey, at least you can know that I'm not still loyal to my team," Leslie said. "I hate those guys."

"Yes, it seems very convenient that your girlfriend would be the one going home if it wasn't for your 'accident,'" Dante added.

"I don't know what more I can say," Trevor said. "You have to trust me. Leslie is nothing but trouble, and she's going to keep causing trouble if we keep her around…oh, and did I mention that I have a mysterious past?"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Trevor-**Well, I just hope I said enough to convince them. We've all seen how violent Leslie can get, and I honestly don't think she's the kind of person we want to keep around.

**Dante-**I still don't trust Trevor. He's clearly still connected with his old team.

**Destiny-**Hm, I need to make the decision that I think will keep the team the strongest…

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

"Welcome, Courtney's Champions," Chris said as the team sat down. "I don't get it. You just got three new members, possibly the three most fit people still in the game. Yet you still lose."

"The problem isn't that we have not enough people, it's that we have too many," Destin said. "If this were a team of Destiny, I'd never once go to the Dock of Shame."

"So what you're saying is, you're strong, but a horrible leader?" Chris asked.

"No! It's just that some of these people are more trouble than they're worth," Destiny said. "Like Leslie who didn't do anything work at all, or Trevor who 'accidentally' dropped our rock at a critical moment."

"Hm, I see," Chris said. "Well, in that case, you're in luck because you get to cut out one more tonight."

Dante glared at Trevor, Trevor glanced at Leslie, Leslie just rolled her eyes.

"First marshmallow," Chris said, "…goes to…Brett!"

"Thank you, Chris," Brett said as he accepted his marshmallow.

"Also safe," Chris continued, "is…Dante!"

"And…"

…

…

…

"Destiny!"

This just left Trevor and Leslie.

"Okay, it's just down to you two," Chris said. "The troublemaker and the alleged challenge-thrower. One of you is safe, and that person is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Leslie!"

"Ha!" Leslie exclaimed as she grabbed her marshmallow.

"Well, looks like I'm done," Trevor sighed as he got up. "I regret nothing."

"Okay, Trevor, time to go," Chris said as he tossed the boy into the Boat of Losers. "And as for the rest of you…for one brief moment you have the numbers advantage over everyone other team…and then you blew it. Well, let's hope booting Trevor was the right pick, because you're quickly going down the drain."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Trevor-**I did what I had to to save my teammates and I think I made the right choice. I've just got to keep my fingers crossed that the Underdogs will stay safe and keep going in this game.

**Votes:**

**Leslie-**Trying to throw me under the bus? I don't think so. Get out, Trevor.

**Trevor-**Leslie brings nothing but conflict to this team, she needs to go.

**Dante-**Sorry, Trevor, I'd rather get rid of someone else, honestly, but I really want to win and we can't do that if you're going to keep protecting your old team.

**Destiny-**I will not tolerate any challenge sabotage whatsoever. Trevor, you've proven that you can't be trusted, and I don't give second chances to people like you.

**Brett-**We've got to keep the team strong, and I think Trevor is just the biggest risk to keep around.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And so with that switch, the teams have all been shaken up," Chris said. "On Underdogs United, can BonBon managed without Trevor at her side, or is she headed for a meltdown? On Team Less Than Three, is Tina doomed, or will she find a way to pull through? And on The Fine Nine, will Azazel turn Linda on Darla, or will Darla stay on her throne? All this and more coming up on the next…Uber…Drama…Island!"

**Teams:**

Underdogs United:

_Robyn-The Game Expert_

Johnny-The Doormat

_Trevor-The Mysterious Guy_

BonBon-The Flirt

Nicky-The Tinkerer

_Vince-The Rager_

Team Less Than Three:

Roquette-The Wounded Gazelle

Nathaniel-The Pragmatist

Tina-The Babysitter

_Freyda-The Amazon_

Brett-The Farm Worker (Switched to Courtney's Champions)

_Sally-The Slut_

Courtney's Champions:

_Bronwyn-The Child Prodigy_

Destiny-The Hand-Crafted Champion

_Mia-The Space Filler_

_Percy-The Romantic Poet_

_Rexx-The Puppydog_

Dante-The Sharp-tongued Geek

The Fine Nine:

Leslie-The Gang Leader (Switched to Courtney's Champions

Darla-The Diva

Nile-The Teen Star

Linda-The Future Housewife

_Lance-The Surfer_

Azazel-The Creep

**Voted Out: **Vince, Bronwyn, Sally, Percy, Freyda, Lance, Robyn, Rexx, Mia, Trevor

_Author's Note: And that does it for Trevor. I realize that Trevor's stereotype as 'The Mysterious Guy' wasn't really relevant to his story, but for him I wanted to focus more on the character himself, and his gimmick was just a way to show how his mind worked. Trevor was the hero for Underdogs United, but now that Robyn's gone and the main conflict is resolved, he was expendable. And I think taking a hit for his tribe was a good way for him to leave the show._


	12. Crazy lady on the rampage at 6 o'clock!

The four veterans sat on the Dock of Shame together.

"Welcome back to Uber Drama Island!" they exclaimed together.

"Last time" Trent began, "we came to a…uh…mutual agreement to switch up the teams and give Courtney's Champions one member of each of the other teams."

"I don't get it," Lindsay said. "Was that to make them lose more? Because that's what happened?"

"No," Courtney pouted. "That only happened because I got all the losers."

"Actually you got some of the stronger contestants," DJ pointed out.

"I said they're losers!" Courtney snapped.

"Anyways, all the teams were shaken up by this exchange," Trent said.

"Yeah, BonBon sure wasn't happy to be separated from Trevor," DJ said. "And the Underdogs United fell apart without their leader."

"On top of that," Trent said, "over on Lindsay's team, Brett revealed to Tina about Roquette's true nature to Tina. When Tina confronted Roquette about it, Roquette admitted, but she didn't seem too worried."

"And on your team," Lindsay said, "Axel tried to convince Minda to make a move on Nail. Oh, I hope true love can pull through!"

"Well, on my team, they did the smart thing and voted out Trevor for trying to throw the challenge," Courtney said. "Someone like that clearly doesn't belong on my team."

"We've got another day ahead of us," DJ said.

"Another challenge," Lindsay added.

"And another elimination," Trent said.

"So keeping watching," Courtney said.

"Uber Drama Island!" they all finished together.

(**Theme Song Plays…)**

* * *

(Underdogs United)

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**Yesterday was a pretty crazy day and I'm not gonna lie, I went a little bonkers. But now that I've had a good rest, I've managed to calm down. I'm sure everything will be fine.

* * *

Nicky was screwing together a boxlike invention while BonBon watched eagerly.

"So, you think this will work?" BonBon asked.

"I am 87.66666 % sure it'll work," Nicky exclaimed as presented his contraption.

"Okay, this should let me keep in contact with Trevor," BonBon said. "I just stick my note in here…"

BonBon placed a bottled note in a bamboo tube. The contraption spat it up into the sky.

"Ta-da!" Nicky exclaimed. "There it goes."

"Yay!" BonBon exclaimed.

"What'd you tell him?" Nicky asked.

"I just made sure he knew that I love him and I wished him the best of luck," BonBon said. "Oh, do you think I should have added more? Quick, let's send another note!"

BonBon quickly went to work writing another note. Off to the side, Johnny watched them as he paced by.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Johnny-**Well, my plans have certainly be switched up…at least, they would be if I had any…I still can't decide if losing Trevor was a good thing or bad thing…I'm leaning towards neutral.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

Tina marched out of the cabin angrily with no shoes on.

"Okay, where are my shoes?" she demanded.

"Not a clue," Roquette replied without looking at her.

"Don't lie, I know you stole them, you evil person!" Tina hissed.

"Right, because that's what I do, I go around being petty because I can," Roquette replied sarcastically.

"Actually, that's exactly what you do," Nathaniel pointed out.

"Well, I'll have you know that I'm not going to be able to do this challenge in my socks," Tina said.

"Great, stay in the cabin, everyone's happy," Roquette replied.

Tina looked ready to keep arguing when she spotted her shoes hanging from a tree.

"Ugh, did you put them up there?" she accused.

"No…eh, what's the point? Yes, I did, deal with it," Roquette scoffed.

"Oh, I swear, as soon as I get my shoes down, you are going to be in so much trouble," Tina said as she began climbing the tree.

"I'm so scared," Roquette said while rolling her eyes. "What are you going to do, give me a timeout?"

"Exactly," Tina said obliviously.

Nathaniel groaned and pulled Roquette aside.

"Was that stunt really necessary?" Nathaniel asked. "We can have arbitrary animosity going on between the two of you. We need to stay strong as a team is we want to survive."

"Okay, first of all, it was fun," Roquette said. "And second of all, it wasn't arbitrary, I wanted to keep her busy so she wouldn't bug me all morning."

"Look, my point is, we can't afford to turn Tina into an enemy right now," Nathaniel said. "The merge has got to be close, and with four teams close, we can't risk Tina flipping to the other side and taking us out."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, not interested in thinking about that," Roquette replied.

"Well, you should be," Nathaniel said. "You need to think strategically if you want to win this game."

"Let's look at the facts…I'm still here," Roquette said. "I think my strategy is just fine. Now do something you're good at and kiss me."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**Like, I don't get what the big deal is. If we lose, Tina is gone, end of problem. When we get to the merge I'll just turn my charm on and rope in some more suckers.

**Nathaniel-**I really do want to keep Roquette with me in this game, but she never thinks before acting. Tina may be terrible at challenges, but that's what makes her the perfect person to carry with us in the merge. That's not going to happen though if Roquette keeps feuding with her, she'll be sure to find a new alliance and hand the majority right over to them.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

Destiny got up early and was surprised to find she wasn't the only one this time. Brett was already up pacing outside the cabin.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting to see someone else up," Destiny said.

"I always try to get up early," Brett said. "I try to keep myself in good shape for the challenges."

"Exactly," Destiny agreed. "That's exactly what I've been telling my team. But do they listen? No. And that's why we've been losing so much."

"Well, you don't have to worry about me," Brett said. "I always give everything I do 100%."

"Obviously, you're the kind of person this team has been missing," Destiny said. "I've been putting up with slackers and losers all this time and it's been really getting on my nerves. So, should we wake the others up?

"Eh, let them sleep," Brett said. "If they don't want to work, that's their problem. The two of us can get by on our own."

"I like the way you think," Destiny said. "Here, let me show you my jogging route. It's always a good way to prep myself for the day."

"Sounds good," Brett said.

The two took off and began sprinting around the mountain path.

"I'm really counting on you to pull through for me today," Destiny said. "I've been giving it my all, but I can't carry this team on my own. And I'd really like to get a win for once."

"Like I said, I value hard work and integrity above all else," Brett said.

"Finally, someone who gets it," Destiny said with a smile.

Meanwhile, back at the cabin, Leslie and Dante were getting up.

"So, you've seriously put up with that beast all this time?" Leslie asked.

"Believe me, it's been a nightmare," Dante sighed. "I deserve a medal for surviving it this far with her on my back."

"F**k that, why haven't you done something about it!?" Leslie snapped. "She's a horrible person, so vote her out."

"I've wanted to, but I also want to win," Dante said. "As rough as she is, she's still the team's strongest asset."

"Correction, she _was_ the team's biggest asset," Leslie said. "You've got me now…and that Brett guy doesn't look too bad either. You don't need her anymore, so let's get rid of her."

"You know, I think you may be onto something," Dante said.

Suddenly a bottle smashed through the window.

"What was that?" Dante asked.

"I don't know, but it's the fifth one today," Leslie remarked.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**Why haven't I met Brett sooner? Unlike everyone else on this team, he actually gets that it takes work to achieve victory. As far as I'm concerned, those other two are dead to me and if they bring us down now, they'll be next to go.

**Brett-**I gotta say, I'm becoming quite fond of Destiny. She clearly wants to win, and it must be hard for her, being on the losing team. Well, hopefully we can come together and pull out of this funk.

**Leslie-**Normally my strategy is just to get everyone under my thumb and tell them how it is, but Destiny seems to have the same idea, so I'll have to play a little sneakier if I want to get the drop on her. But once she's gone, I'm in total control. It may have taken a few weeks longer than it should of, but this will finally be my game.

**Dante-**I've been putting up with Destiny for so long and you have no idea how I've wanted to just pull the rug out from under her. I think now I might finally have the opportunity to do that. This is going to be sweet.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

"Breakfast is served!" Linda exclaimed as she showed off her meal. "I made sausage out of clam meat, and I made Mangoade instead of orange juice."

Darla took a bit and immediately spat it out.

"That was terrible," she scoffed. "And probably full of calories too. Make something acceptable, now!"

"I think it's pretty good," Nile said as he took a bite.

"Oh thank you, Nile, I'm so glad you like it," Linda said while smiling at the boy.

Nile returned the smile.

"Um, hello!? Are you ignoring me here!? Because when there really should be a law against that," Darla said. "Now make me something actually decent for breakfast, chop, chop."

"Yes, yes, I'm so sorry," Linda said as she quickly went back to work.

All the while, Azazel was clinging to the shadows and observing everyone intently.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Azazel-**This situation is certainly puzzling to me. Linda clearly likes Nile, she clearly does not care for Darla, and yet she refuses to do anything about it. Why? What is holding her back?

* * *

(Later)

The four teams arrived at the forest where Chris was waiting for them.

"Welcome, campers," Chris exclaimed. "It's time for another—"

"Wait a minute, where's Trevor?!" BonBon exclaimed as Courtney's Champions arrived.

"He's gone," Chris said dismissively. "Now if we could just—"

"You people voted for him!?" BonBon cried. "How could you!? You're dead! You are all going to pay!"

BonBon charged at the group. Johnny and Nicky tried to hold her back, but they just ended up being pulled along with her.

"Save it for the challenge, BonBon," Chris said as he stepped in front of her.

"Fine," BonBon growled as she glared at the other team. "But mark my words, you are going down."

"Now, let's get to the challenge," Chris said as he guided the teams to another location.

He showed them to several large and colourful courses. The four veterans were all situated throughout the constructions.

"Today's challenge takes a tip from the video games you kids love so much," Chris said. "You will be traveling through four different courses, each based on the hottest games around right now. First off, you'll see Courtney standing over that maze, that's right, it's Snac-Man, the game where you collect golden pellets and avoid hungry ghosts. Next to that, you'll see DJ on top of a red skyscraper; what else could it be but Pony Kong, the game where a crazy gorilla uses barrels to knock you down. Then you'll see that colourful area where Lindsay is standing, it's Setris, the game involving fitting pieces together before they reach the top. And lastly you'll see Trent in the biggest course complete with bushes, pipes, and angry turtles, that's right, Super Fabio Bros, the game where you journey the world to save your true love. So, too cool for words, or what?"

"Uh, newsflash, Chris, we weren't born in the sixties," Dante said.

Chris glared at him, "Shut up, I'm hip!"

"Can we get this started already?" Courtney called from her position.

"Right, let's get ready and I'll explain how it'll work," Chris said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**I can't believe that those jerks would vote off Trevor. He's like the nicest, coolest dude around. Well, I will avenge him. Those guys are going to feel the wrath of BonBon!

**Tina-**A challenge based on video games? Well, I suppose at least we'll be getting some exercise which is more than actual video games can say.

**Dante-**Well, I've certainly had my share of experience at these games. I just hope that'll give me the advantage.

* * *

A little while later, the four teams were inside at different points of the maze.

"Okay, here is how the challenge will work," Chris said. "Each round will eliminate three of you, until we're down to the last round where the last person to arrive will lose immunity. For the first challenge your goal is to collect these golden pellets. But Courtney will be controlling some angry ghosts and you don't want to run into them. The three of you with the least amount of pellets when I call time out will be eliminated from the game. Ready…begin!"

The Underdogs United quickly ran through the labyrinth together.

"If we see any of Courtney's Champions in here, they'd better run because I am not holding back on them," BonBon said.

"Ooh, lookie lookie!" Nicky exclaimed as he pointed.

The team spotted one of the pellets around the corner. They turned the bend a found several of them in a row.

"Well, looks like we get to help ourselves," BonBon said as she scooped up some of the pellets.

Johnny and Nicky quickly began grabbing a few for themselves as well. However they looked up when they heard something approaching. A large white blob with angry eyes appeared at the end of the hallway.

"Uh, hi?" Johnny said as the ghost moved towards them.

The blob knocked Johnny aside and caused him to drop his pile of balls.

"Eep, he's not friendly," Nicky exclaimed.

"Better look out, he's coming right for us!" BonBon shouted.

BonBon and Nicky each rolled to the other side of the ghosts. From the behind, BonBon charged to attack.

"Booyakasha!" she exclaimed as she delivered a kick to the back of the blue blob.

However it was hard like metal.

"Um…that's not going to work," she remarked as the ghost turned around angrily.

The ghost charged and punched at them. BonBon ducked but Nicky wasn't so quick. He took a hit and dropped his balls.

"I think we're going to have to make a run for it," BonBon said.

She grabbed Johnny who was trying to gather up the balls he had dropped. Nicky got back up and the three took off through the maze. After several twists and bends they stopped to catch their breath.

"I think we lost him," Johnny sighed.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

The team walked together through the maze, but Roquette and Tina were busy glaring at each other.

"Look, ladies, I understand that you're not the best of friends anymore," Nathaniel sighed, "but you do you think you could try to work together for the challenge?"

"Working with a liar and a bully?" Tina gasped. "What kind of message would that send to kids?"

"That forgiveness and compromise can overcome grudges?" Nathaniel suggested.

"Oh, it's a lost case on her," Roquette remarked. "I don't think she's even worried about 'what message it'll send' she's just bitter because she realized I outsmarted her."

"That is not true!" Tina exclaimed.

"Someone's in denial," Roquette taunted.

"Everyone, shh, look," Nathaniel said as he pointed ahead.

The group saw a series of pellets in front of them.

"Ooh, let's get grabbing," Tina said as she began scooping up some of the pellets.

Roquette and Nathaniel quickly joined in. Soon they had gathered up all the pellets in the area.

"Well, I'd say we're doing pretty good," Nathaniel said. "Let's keep moving."

"Hey, Tina, think fast!" Roquette exclaimed as she knocked Tina's pile out of her hands.

"Ah! What was that for!?" Tina snapped.

"I dunno, you were annoying me," Roquette said.

Nathaniel just groaned as he slapped his face. Tina tried collecting her pellets again, but a pink blob came up from behind her.

"Uh-oh, looks like it's time to run," Nathaniel said.

Tina grabbed what she could before getting up and chasing after the two of them.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**Yeah, there's no way these two will be getting along anytime soon.

**Roquette-**Tina annoys me with how she still acts so confident when she's clearly going home next. I want her to realize how hopeless it is for her so she'll just shut up and quit already.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

"Alright, it is far past time that we pulled off a win," Destiny said as she led the team forward. "I don't want to see anyone trying to throw the challenge this time!"

"We're not stupid," Dante remarked.

"I'm sure that could be debated," Leslie remarked under her breath.

"Hey, look up here," Brett said as he pointed to a trail of yellow pellets.

"Great, let's get a jump on it," Destiny said.

All four of them quickly began collecting the various pellets. They heard something approaching and looked up to see an orange ghost.

"Should we run?" Dante asked.

"Ha, I don't run in the face of danger," Leslie scoffed as she charged at the ghost.

She climbed up its face and punched it in the eye.

"I think she's got the right idea," Destiny said as she also charged at the ghost.

She delivered a firm kick. While the ghost seemed rattled, it didn't stop attacking the girls.

"Take this and this," Leslie growled as she pounded down on the ghost.

"I think I've got an idea," Brett said to Dante.

While the two girls rocked the ghost, Brett led Dante to the side and the boys rammed their shoulders against the ghost's side. The ghost tipped over and crashed down on the ground. It was helpless to get up.

"That's what happens when you mess with Courtney's Champions!" Destiny said as she delivered a final kick.

"No fair!" Courtney pouted from her control booth; however, seeing who it was she remarked, "I mean, keep up the good work."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**Nothing will stop me this time. I will achieve victory and I will do whatever it takes.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

Linda, Nile, and Darla walked together, while Azazel seemed to have disappeared.

"I think you ladies should stick with me," Nile said. "Who knows what nasties they'll send at us? I'll be here to protect you."

"Oh thank you, Nile, that's very noble of you," Linda exclaimed.

"Yes, Nile, it is noble of you to offer to protect Linda," Darla said. "Of course, I hope this one deter you from your main duty of protecting me."

"I think I can handle it," Nile said.

"Well, I feel safer just having you next to me," Linda said.

She reached out to take Nile's hand.

"Oh, look, I think we've found something," Nile said as they arrived at a trail of yellow pellets.

Nile and Linda got on the ground and began collecting them.

"Yes, that's it, gather them up and hand them over to me," Darla said.

"You can help to," Linda suggested.

"And get on the ground? Not my style," Darla said. "But that's why I have you. You do all the work, and hand over the good stuff to me. Everyone's happy."

"Well, no offense Darla, but we kinda want to win," Nile said. "If you take all of ours, we'll be eliminated, and it'll be up to you to do the next challenge."

"And?" Darla asked.

"Well, are you sure you're up to it?" Nile asked.

"Please, don't make me laugh," Darla said.

Nile shared an uneasy look with Linda.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**We've been lucky enough to only go to elimination once so far, but Darla is such an weight on us, I'm not sure how much longer we can pull it off. I'm really hoping we can keep going, though, because I'm not looking forward to having to vote someone else off.

**Darla-**Linda seems to be getting really friendly with Nile. She's going to be so crushed when he votes her off when I tell him to.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

"Okay, how are we doing?" BonBon asked.

She looked at the pile of pellets she had collected. Johnny held up two, while Nicky just shrugged.

"We're going to need to pick it up if we want to stay in this," BonBon said. "Just imagine what Trevor would say."

"Hmm," Nicky said as he examined the wall.

"Something on your mind?" Johnny asked.

Nicky pulled out a scalpel and cut a hole in the wall.

"You guys go ahead," Nicky said. "I just want to see something."

Johnny shrugged at BonBon.

"Well, I guess we need to keep moving," BonBon said. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

As BonBon and Johnny took off, Nicky inched his way through the wall. Eventually he came to a series of wires.

"Aha! Just what I wanted!" he exclaimed. "Now, for a little fiddling."

He began reworking the wires eagerly.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**I'm trying to keep the spirit of Trevor alive. He'd want someone to take charge and lead us to victory and that's what I'm hoping to do. Also, revenge!

**Nicky-**Those ghosties are just robots, and that means that I can have a little fun with them. Zap, zap!

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

As the team continued to collect pellets, Tina wouldn't let Roquette out of her sight. Eventually they came to a fork in the path.

"Well, which way do we go?" Nathaniel asked.

"I'll tell you," Tina said. "I'll go the opposite way of whichever you go."

"Works for me," Roquette said as she headed down the path on the right.

"Good luck, Tina," Nathaniel said before following Roquette.

"Hmph," Tina grumbled as she headed down her own path.

As Roquette and Nathaniel walked together, Roquette remarked, "Finally, a break from her breathing down my neck."

"This is probably for the best," Nathaniel said. "I'm sure we'll accomplish more apart."

"Great, now let's get back to work," Roquette said as they spotted some more pellets.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Tina-**I will show them who they're messing with. I do not tolerate this kind of behavior, and I will put it stop to it some way or another.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

Everyone on the team had gathered a fair collection of pellets by now.

"We're doing good," Brett remarked. "We just need to keep it up."

"Let's just hope we don't run into any unexpected surprises," Dante remarked.

At that moment they turned a corner and ran into BonBon and Johnny.

"You!" BonBon hissed. "DIE!"

BonBon charged at Brett and picked him up. She tossed him aside and threw him into a wall. Brett's pile of pellets quickly scattered over the floor. Johnny dropped down and tried to gather them up. Brett regained himself, though, and tried to get them back as well.

"Oh no, nobody messes with my team and gets away with it," Destiny said as she tackled BonBon.

The two girls wrestled. Both of them ended up dropping balls from their piles. Johnny turned around and grabbed what he could. Leslie came up from behind BonBon and prepared to slam down on her neck. However, BonBon managed to overpower Destiny. She grabbed the girl and swung her into Leslie, sending both girls tumbling backwards. Johnny tried to gather more balls, but he was grabbed by Dante.

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easy," Dante said as Brett grabbed more of the balls.

BonBon eyed him fiercely; however, everyone paused when an angry red ghost appeared at the end of the hallway. It plowed through everyone causing several balls to go flying into the air. The ghost approached BonBon, but before it attacked it began to crackle with electricity.

"What's going on?" Johnny remarked.

"I'd be willing to guess that Nicky had something to do with it," BonBon remarked.

The ghost turned around and began attacked Courtney's Champions again.

"Now's on chance," BonBon said as she began gathering up more of the pellets.

"Come on, we can take this thing," Destiny said as she marched towards the ghost.

"We've already lost way too many pellets," Dante said. "I think a retreat might be the best option right now."

"What? Never!" Destiny exclaimed.

"Oh yes you are," Brett said as he grabbed her.

The four of them headed back down the hallway with a few balls still in their grasp.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nicky-**That's me!

**BonBon-**Ha, I showed those jerks that you don't want to make me mad. But I'm not done yet, I won't be done until they're all gone.

**Dante-**We took a lot of damage for that scuffle. I just hope we managed to salvage enough to stay in the game.

**Destiny-**So, BonBon wants to be my enemy? Well, she's going to regret that decision!

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

Linda and Nile were alone now as they gathered up the pellets.

"So, do you think we'll be able to stay safe today?" Linda asked. "I really didn't enjoy having to vote someone off last time. I don't think I could do it again."

"Well, I'm going to give it everything I have to get the win," Nile said. "We've just got hope for the best."

"I'm certainly glad I've got you on our team, I don't think we'd be winning half as much if it wasn't for your strength," Linda said.

"You flatter," Nile laughed. "If anything's keeping us afloat, it's you always bringing us breakfast and just keeping up a warm atmosphere."

"I just want to take care of my family," Linda replied.

"Well, your attitude is certainly keeping my spirit up," Nile said.

Before the two could continue talking, a pink ghost appeared at the end of the hallway.

"Oh no, what do we do!?" Linda exclaimed.

"I'm tempted to say run," Nile said.

The two turned around only to find a blue ghost blocking their path.

"We're trapped!" Linda exclaimed.

"Well, they'll have to get past me if they want to get to you," Nile said as he blocked Linda.

"Um, Nile?" Linda said as she pointed to the ghost coming from the opposite direction.

"Right, that's not going to be much help," Nile noted.

The two ghosts closed in; however, suddenly something slammed into the blue ghost. It rocked to the side somewhat.

"Quick, run!" Azazel exclaimed as he clung to the ghost.

Nile and Linda quickly hurried through the opening as Azazel dueled with the ghost. Soon he flipped over the side and joined Nile and Linda.

"Where have you been?" Nile asked.

"I work best on my own," Azazel said as he revealed his own stash of pellets.

"Wow, good job," Linda congratulated.

"What took you guys so long!?" Darla groaned as she rejoined the group.

"And now it is time for me to vanish again," Azazel said as he returned to the shadows.

"Ah, good, I'm glad you got me a good supply," Darla said as she took the pellets from Linda and Nile.

"Actually, it would probably be a good idea to divide them up amongst us," Linda said. "That way we can all proceed to the next round."

"Hey, if you want to do something for yourself then do it on your own time," Darla snapped.

"Well, I suppose we could try to collect some more," Linda said as she turned back to the path.

"And time's up!" Chris's voice announced. "Let's all get together and see who won't be making it to the next round."

The four groups left the maze and returned outside where Chris and Courtney we're standing.

"First let's give a round of applause to Courtney for controlling the ghosts," Chris said.

Courtney received a light and scattered applause.

"Now, you all received a varied amount of pellets," Chris said. "However, the amount doesn't matter…as there were three people who didn't have any by the end of the round and those people were…

…

…

…

…

"Nicky, Nile, and Linda!"

"Hmph, Nicky should have been disqualified as soon as he tried to mess with the machinery," Courtney scoffed.

"No rule against it," Chris said. "But he's still out."

Linda sighed as she and Nile stepped to the side. Nicky just waved to his team as he left.

"So, it's down to two for both The Fine Nine and Underdogs United," Chris said. "Team Less Than Three are actually at exactly three, and Courtney's Champions have the lead with four. Now, let's move onto our next challenge."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nicky-**I knew I wouldn't survive, but it was worth it! And just so long as I kept my team in.

**Nile-**Well, looks like we're toast. Azazel might be able to stay in a little longer, but Darla is as good as done.

**Linda-**Oh, that's such a shame. I don't want to be rude, but I don't think that Darla had the right idea by keeping all of them for herself. I'd say something…but then she might get mad and I don't want to have that.

* * *

The eleven remaining players stood lined up at the bottom of a red skyscraper. The building was made up of just the skeleton though, so that it was a series of platforms that led upwards. At the top, DJ was waiting with a series of barrels, pies, and other objects.

"Now, this one is simple," Chris said. "Your goal is to ascend to the top of this building. But DJ has got a few tricks up his sleeves to keep you busy. The last three to arrive will be eliminated from the challenge. On your mark…go!"

Everyone took off. There were several different paths, but they all intertwined at different points. Destiny and Brett took a strong lead. Dante and Leslie followed behind them. From the other side, Nathaniel was climbing up. Roquette was trying to keep up with him and Tina was falling way behind. Azazel was managing to swing himself along the platforms and pull ahead. Darla was just walking up the bottom.

"Um, Darla, it's a race," Chris said.

"I'm not about to damage my shoes," Darla scoffed. "I'll be going at my pace."

Nathaniel and Destiny had both arrived at series of elevators. Nathaniel jumped onto one and Destiny came up right behind him. As they reached the next level, Destiny shoved Nathaniel aside and kept running. Nathaniel chased after her. Brett managed to get onto one of the elevators, while Roquette just barely made it. She had to cling onto the side to just stay on.

"Come on, come on, we're falling behind!" BonBon exclaimed as she and Johnny brought up the rear.

As Destiny and Nathaniel battled for the lead, a barrel rolled towards them. Both were able to jump it, but it rolled straight towards the elevators and hit Brett. He was knocked back and fell down to the bottom of the tower.

"Such carelessness," Darla remarked as she had barely left behind the ground level.

Brett was able to regain himself and pass her easily.

"We can do this, we can do this," BonBon chanted as she and Johnny headed for the elevators.

"Isn't that Dante and Leslie ahead of us?" Johnny remarked.

"What!? Oh no, I'm not letting them get away from me!" BonBon exclaimed as she charged furiously. "Booyakasha!"

"Um, I don't mean to alarm you," Dante said to Leslie, "but…crazy lady on the rampage at 6 o'clock!"

Leslie turned around just in time to be tackled by BonBon. The force was enough to send Leslie flying over the edge. She landed back on the ground level.

"You're next!" BonBon said as she turned to Dante.

"Now, now…let's not do anything rash," Dante said as he backed up.

Suddenly he grabbed Johnny and held him up like a shield.

"Aha, you can't hurt me without hurting your friend," Dante said as he continued to back up.

Johnny struggled, but Dante held onto him tightly. Instead, Johnny decided to bite into Dante's arm.

"Ow!" Dante exclaimed as he tossed Johnny aside.

Johnny collided with BonBon and gave Dante the chance to grab onto an elevator.

"Grr, this isn't over!" BonBon exclaimed as she shook her fist.

Nathaniel and Destiny meanwhile had arrived at a series of moving platforms. Azazel came up from the bottom and grabbed onto one of the platforms. Nathaniel hopped onto a platform and made his way along the gap. Destiny followed, but soon she spotted Azazel.

"I don't think so," she said as she stepped on his hand.

"Ow!" Azazel exclaimed as he let go with one hand. "What are you doing?"

"I can't allow you to get any further," Destiny said.

She prepared to crush Azazel's other hand, when she was hit by a cream pie to the face thrown by DJ.

"Urgh!" she groaned as she stumbled backwards.

This gave Azazel the chance to pull himself back up. Destiny wasn't out yet, though. She wiped the cream from her face and began to wrestle with Azazel.

"Get back down there," she growled.

"I'm afraid that's not an option," Azazel said as he flipped over Destiny and landed on another platform.

Back at the elevators, Tina was still having trouble making the jump.

"Okay, Tina, you can do this, just take a leap," she said to herself. "Okay now…oh wait, too late…now…hm, that would be a little risky…now…um, next time."

Brett was coming up from behind her now. Tina knew that she didn't have much time left. She took a leap and awkwardly slammed into the side of one of the elevators. She looked ready to fall right off, but she managed to cling on. Brett made it onto one of the elevators with much more ease. Back on the ground, Leslie had shoved Darla aside and was sprinting to catch up.

"Um, excuse me, you cannot treat me like that!" Darla scoffed. "You will pay for that!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Darla-**One day I'm going to be married to a Prime Minister, and I then I'll be able to fix up the law the way I see fit. Any offense done to me should be a life sentence really.

* * *

Dante reached the moving platforms by now, but BonBon was coming up on him angrily. Dante leapt onto a platform. BonBon was ready to follow when she slipped over a banana peel. She fell over the edge, but managed to hang on.

"Sorry," DJ called down to her.

Johnny leaned over to help her up. She grabbed his arm and slowly pulled herself up. Brett was coming up behind them now.

"Quick, keep moving!" BonBon exclaimed.

She clumsily jumped to a platform and Johnny followed suit. Brett caught up with them and also landed on a platform. BonBon glared at him angrily. On a higher level, Nathaniel was close to reaching the top with Azazel on his tail and Destiny not too far behind Azazel. DJ swung several more barrels and pies at them. Nathaniel hopped over a barrel only to get his foot stuck in a creamy pie. Azazel hopped between the obstacles. Destiny didn't act fast enough and tripped over a barrel. She recovered, though, and continued to dart after the boys. Roquette came up from behind her, also running with determination. Nathaniel reached the end and pulled himself up next to DJ.

"Nathaniel is still in it!" Chris exclaimed.

Azazel leapt up next to Nathaniel.

"And so is Azazel!" Chris announced.

Tina had arrived at the moving platforms by now, and once again was having her nerves get in the way.

"Come on, Tina!" Nathaniel called from the top.

Leslie was fast coming up from behind by now.

"Okay, new strategy!" Nathaniel exclaimed. "Tina, I need you to leap upwards, Roquette you need to grab her and pull her up."

"Aw, do I have to?" Roquette groaned as she saw Dante coming up from behind her.

"Yes, we can still stay in this if you act fast," Nathaniel said.

Roquette leaned down and reached out her hand for Tina. This gave Dante the chance to pass her and catch up with Destiny. Tina leapt up and Roquette managed to cling onto her hand.

"Okay, let's do this," Roquette said as she gradually pulled up Tina. Leslie made it to the moving platforms and was hopping across them now. Brett was coming up from behind Roquette, along with BonBon and Johnny hot on his tail. Once Roquette got Tina's arms up, she was able to grab the platform and pull herself up.

"There," Roquette said. "Now we need to hur—oof!"

With a sudden shove, Tina knocked Roquette over the edge.

"That was for my shoes!" Tina exclaimed.

Nathaniel once again slapped his face in frustration.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Tina-**Violence is wrong, kids.

* * *

Destiny and Dante both made it to the end by now.

"It's down to just a few spots left," Chris said. "Leslie, BonBon, Johnny, Darla, Brett, Roquette and Tina need to pick up the pace if they don't want to be eliminated."

Brett passed Tina, who quickly began running after him. BonBon and Johnny were both running out of breath by now.

"I need to…take a break," Johnny breathed as he sat down.

BonBon was about to agree when she spotted Leslie climbing up to their level.

"No time for that now!" she exclaimed as she grabbed Johnny and kept running.

"This is going to be a close call," Chris said.

DJ continued to throw whatever he had at the racers, but they weren't deterred.

"And we have our winners!" Chris exclaimed. "Eliminated from this round are…Roquette, Darla, and…"

…

…

…

…

…

"Leslie!"

"Erg!" Leslie grunted as she kicked a barrel.

"I'm pretty sure this was rigged," Darla remarked.

"Sure, Darla, whatever you say," Chris replied. "But you're still out. Now, for the next round we've got three from Courtney's Champions, two from Underdogs United and Team Less Than Three, and down to one for The Fine Nine."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Azazel-**Since I have been unable to keep myself safe strategically, my best hope is to keep myself safe by winning immunity. That may be a challenge, but I will not give up.

**Darla-**I demand a replay, I was clearly way ahead of everyone.

**Tina-**If Roquette wants to play rough, I'll play rough!

**Destiny-**So Leslie is out first, it just goes to show what a weak link she is.

* * *

The final eight remaining players had entered a tall, smooth blue room.

"Welcome to the Setris round," Chris said. "In this challenge, Lindsay will be dumping down random pieces, and you'll have to use them to build a tower. If your tower falls apart, then you'll have to start over again. When I call time out, the three shortest towers will be eliminated from the game. Understood…begin!"

"Whee!" Lindsay exclaimed as she dumped a box of parts down on the campers.

There was L-shaped pieces, box shaped pieces, Z-shaped pieces, all sorts.

"Out of my way!" Destiny grunted as she shoved others aside to get to the pieces.

She grabbed several, but when she reached a Z-shaped piece, she found that BonBon was already holding it.

"Let go, I saw it first!" Destiny said.

"I don't see your name on it," BonBon said as she tugged on it.

While the girls fought, the others began grabbing pieces of their own. Lindsay continued to rain pieces down, so there was plenty for everyone. Nathaniel was having trouble just keeping his tower up past a few levels.

"Ugh," he groaned as he put a piece down and the tower fell apart. "How are you doing it so good?"

He looked at Tina's tower which already looked sturdy.

"It's just like building blocks or Jenga," Tina said. "And I've got plenty of experience with both."

Over on another side, Dante and Brett were both making their own towers. Dante was quickly trying to stack his as high as he could, while Brett was working on detail and strength.

"That's not going to work," Dante said. "You're not going to get it tall enough."

"I'd rather be safe than sorry," Brett said. "I don't want it to fall apart at a critical moment."

Azazel was working swiftly, grabbing whatever pieces he could and fitting it together in his abstract tower. Destiny had gotten her piece from BonBon and was starting to work on her tower.

"Oh no, you are going down," BonBon said as she kicked down Destiny's tower.

"You are going to regret that!" Destiny hissed as she grabbed a piece and tossed it at BonBon.

BonBon ducked, but the piece hit Johnny's tower and it fell apart.

"Aw man," Johnny sighed.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be?" BonBon said.

She grabbed a piece of her own and tossed it at Dante's tower.

"Oh no, no, no," Dante begged as his tower wobbled.

He held his fists together, but his tower came crashing down to the ground. He quickly began grabbing pieces and trying to reassemble his tower. Destiny and BonBon was angrily wrestling with each other in the pile of pieces by now. Neither girl was letting up. Tina had set up an impressive tower, while Nathaniel's shaky tower looked like it might collapse at any second. Azazel's tower looked misshapen, but sturdy. Brett had a short tower, but looked strong. Johnny and Dante were both frantically trying to reassemble their towers. As BonBon and Destiny fought, they ended up colliding right with Dante's tower.

"Oh great, just great," Dante groaned as he had to start again.

"And that's time!" Chris announced. "Once again, I see a variety of different lengths, but in the end it doesn't matter because BonBon, Destiny, and Dante have nothing."

"Ha, take that!" BonBon exclaimed.

"You had better not let us down," Destiny said as she pointed at Brett.

"I won't," Brett promised.

"Okay, the five of you will come to our final challenge," Chris said. "And whoever loses this one will send their team to elimination."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**Ha, that's how it's done. I don't even care if I had to take myself out to do it, I am giving those jerks all the fire I've got.

**Johnny-**Looks like it's down to me…oh.

**Destiny-**Winning is the most important thing right now, but what would make it ever better is seeing the Underdogs lose and vote out that savage ape.

* * *

The final five were standing in a rocky terrain now. There was course of brown block and green pipes ahead of them.

"This is the big one," Chris said. "The five of you will be racing to that castle there. Once you arrive, you're safe. The last person to arrive condemns their team to elimination. And it's not just the course you'll have to worry about; Trent's up in the control booth with his set of minions under his command. They'll be sure to cause some trouble for you. Okay, on your mark, get set…go!"

The five took off. Azazel and Brett took the lead with Nathaniel just trailing behind them. Tina and Johnny brought up the rear. Azazel and Brett came up to some bushes where suddenly a creature leapt out at them. It looked like a little brown mushroom with angry eyes and fangs. Azazel leapt over the creature, but it charged at Brett.

"Ah!" Brett cried at the creature bit his arm. "Get off."

Brett's struggle with the creature allowed Nathaniel to pass him. Nathaniel sprinted at Azazel. Azazel was climbing over a green pipe, when suddenly an angry flower popped out. This flower had sharp teeth and was keen to sink them into Azazel's leg.

"Ouch!" Azazel exclaimed as he tried to free his leg.

"Thanks, Snappy," Nathaniel said to the flower as he took the lead.

Brett saw Tina coming up from behind him and ripped the brown creature off his arm. He tossed it behind him. The creature landed on Johnny and pinned him to the ground.

"Oh dear," Johnny said as the creature growled him.

"Come on, Johnny, show that creature who's the boss?" BonBon exclaimed from the sidelines.

"Who is the boss?" Johnny asked in confusion.

"Uh, bad choice of words," BonBon sighed.

Nathaniel was making good progress when suddenly something hit him in the back of the head. A creature in a cloud had tossed down something spiky at him. Nathaniel fell to the ground in a daze. Azazel was still battling with the plant creature, so Brett had a chance to catch up. Tina still wasn't moving very fast, but she was following Brett with determination. Brett came to a large gap in the ground. He backed up and leapt. He just barely made it to the other end. Tina tried to imitate him; however, she wasn't able to make it to the other side.

"Wah!" she exclaimed as she fell into the hole.

"And Tina is out," Chris said. "It's up to Nathaniel for Team Less Than Three."

Nathaniel had recovered and also came up to the hole. He backed up and made the jump. Back at the pipe, Azazel had managed to break free of the carnivorous plant. He was now wielding it like a whip. He tossed it upwards so that it hit the cloud creature. Then he climbed up the rope and hopped into the cloud. He kicked the creature out and took control of the cloud.

"That's what I call resourceful thinking," Chris said. "It's looking like a tight race between those three guys. Can Johnny catch up?"

Johnny was still dueling futilely with the brown creature. He delivered a weak punch and the creature retaliated by knocking him to the ground again. Nathaniel was gaining on Brett by now. Both of them had their sights set on the castle. Brett leapt on a turtle in his way and kicked the shell at Nathaniel. Nathaniel leapt over it easily and kept pursuing Brett. Azazel pulled ahead of both boys, though, in his cloud ride. He quickly soared over all the obstacles and landed at the castle.

"And Azazel takes the win for The Fine Nine," Chris announced. "They are safe for tonight. Only two spots remain."

Johnny had finally managed to break free from the brown creature and was trying his best to catch up. However, he still had a lot of ground to make up and soon realized how hopeless his task was. He sat down on the green pipe and sighed. Suddenly he was sucked down the tube.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as he disappeared from view.

Brett and Nathaniel were neck and neck now as both approached the castle. Then, Johnny rolled out of a horizontal tube just a few meters from the castle.

"Huh," he said as he stepped forward.

"And Johnny wins for Underdogs United," Chris announced.

"What!? That was complete cheating!" Destiny shouted.

"You don't make the rules," Chris said. "It's now down to Brett and Nathaniel."

Both boys were giving it all their strength to stay ahead. They were nearing the castle when suddenly…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Brett tripped over a block. Nathaniel made it to the castle first.

"Team Less Than Three win immunity!" Chris announced. "And that means that our resident losers, Courtney's Champions, have lost once again."

Destiny grabbed the nearest block and threw it on the ground furiously.

"This isn't right, this isn't right!" she shouted. "I am not a loser! I am a winner! Why aren't I winning!?"

"Well, somebody's got to go," Chris said. "You have the rest of the day to make your decision and then it's time to vote somebody off."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Brett-**I really did give it everything I had, and it came down to luck. I hope my team sees this.

**Destiny-**Fine, fine, this just means that another loser can go home and my team will become that much stronger.

**Nathaniel-**Well, that was close. But unfortunately if this feud keeps up, I don't think we'll be able to survive much longer.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

"I'm sorry I couldn't do any better than that," Brett said. "It really came down to the last minute."

"Well, I'm disappointed, but not as disappointed as I am with the others," Destiny said. "One of them needs to go next, but which?"

"Leslie definitely seems like trouble," Brett said. "And she was out first."

"True," Destiny said. "But Dante's been on this team from day one and I haven't seen any improvement from him. If someone's holding us back, it's probably him."

Meanwhile, Leslie and Dante were meeting.

"So, we're set, Destiny needs to go?" Leslie said.

"Absolutely," Dante said. "What right does she have to complain about us being a weak team, when she was out second thanks to her being too busy fighting with another girl than actually doing the challenge?"

"Good, she's in for a painful wakeup call soon," Leslie said.

Once the two had settled, they split up. Leslie then went to find Brett.

"Hey, listen," she said as she pulled him aside, "being the new guys on this team, we can bet that we're going to get targeted, so I suggest we work together. It's between Destiny and Dante, I suppose."

"Actually," Brett said, "I've already talked with Destiny, and it's between you and Dante."

"What?" Leslie growled as she punched a tree in fury.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Leslie-**That wasn't part of the plan.

**Dante-**Finally, it's time for Destiny to take the fall and leave us all alone. I can't wait to see her face.

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

Leslie, Destiny, Dante, and Brett all sat down in front of Chris.

"Courtney's Champions," Chris said as he shook his head. " You guys just can't catch a break. Well, once again, someone else will be leaving tonight."

Everyone nodded grimly.

"I have three marshmallows and there are four of you, you can do the math," Chris said. "The first marshmallow of the night goes to…

...

…

"Brett!"

Brett nodded as he accepted his marshmallow.

"The second marshmallow," Chris said. "Goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Leslie!"

Leslie grinned as she took her marshmallow.

"Our two newbies are safe, which means that one of the original members of the team will be leaving," Chris said. "Dante, Destiny, it's down to you, and the final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Destiny!"

Dante just sighed as he got up.

"Well, what can I say, this time is an epic fail," Dante remarked. "And honestly, I'm surprised I even made it this far on this trainwreck."

"Dante, time for you to go," Chris said as he guided Dante to the Boat of Losers.

He then returned to face the remaining three.

"As for the rest of you, you are down to three," Chris said. "You seriously do not want to lose again, or else you officially will become the weakest team. Find what you're doing wrong and fix it, if any of you hope to see the merge."

The team got up and headed back to their camp.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Dante-**Destiny, I have put up with you for so long, but no more. I can't stand to hear your voice for one more day, so get out!

**Destiny-**Dante, I used to have a grain of respect for you, but there are stronger assets now, and you're the weakest link. Your welcome has worn out.

**Brett-**Sorry, Dante, you seem like a nice guy, but I've got to keep this team as strong as possible.

**Leslie-**I just can't take the risk of a tie and putting myself in danger. If that means Dante has to go instead of me, then so be it. I'll just find another way to stay in this game.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And that does it for Dante," Chris said. "He fought hard, but in the end, it wasn't enough. Is that what Courtney's Champions needed to give them the boost to win? Will Team Less Than Three fall apart thanks to the girls' vendetta? Will Darla's hold on The Fine Nine ever waver? And will BonBon succeed in avenging Trevor? Only time will tell, so keep watching Uber…Drama…Island!"

**Teams:**

Underdogs United:

_Robyn-The Game Expert_

Johnny-The Doormat

_Trevor-The Mysterious Guy_

BonBon-The Flirt

Nicky-The Tinkerer

_Vince-The Rager_

Team Less Than Three:

Roquette-The Wounded Gazelle

Nathaniel-The Pragmatist

Tina-The Babysitter

_Freyda-The Amazon_

Brett-The Farm Worker (Switched to Courtney's Champions)

_Sally-The Slut_

Courtney's Champions:

_Bronwyn-The Child Prodigy_

Destiny-The Hand-Crafted Champion

_Mia-The Space Filler_

_Percy-The Romantic Poet_

_Rexx-The Puppydog_

_Dante-The Sharp-tongued Geek_

The Fine Nine:

Leslie-The Gang Leader (Switched to Courtney's Champions

Darla-The Diva

Nile-The Teen Star

Linda-The Future Housewife

_Lance-The Surfer_

Azazel-The Creep

**Voted Out: **Vince, Bronwyn, Sally, Percy, Freyda, Lance, Robyn, Rexx, Mia, Trevor, Dante

_Author's Note: Hey, everyone. Forgive me for the heavy video game theme of this chapter. I swear, I'm not some retro gamer geek, I just needed a challenge so I went to my childhood for inspiration._

_As for Dante, I don't actually have all that much to say on him. I enjoyed writing for him, but this is where his story ends. Originally I considered switching up the order a bit and having him go right after the switch, but I felt that Trevor's elimination worked better there._


	13. Do you even know how this game works?

_Author's Note: Hello again everyone. I have decided that I am going to keep working on Uber until I reach the merge. Once I do, I may spread a little time to the other two series, or if I'm in a really good flow, I may just keep on trucking with Uber._

_Also, sorry for a slightly shorter chapter today, my computer shut down without me saving and I had to rewrite a bit. After that, I really wasn't motivated to write and wrapped it up a little quicker than I might have before._

"Welcome back to Uber Drama Island!" the veterans exclaimed from the dock.

"Last time we turned to the world of technology for our challenge," DJ said. "The four teams had to compete through four courses based on classic video games."

"You'd think it would be tough as it is," Trent said. "But some teams had an even harder time; like Lindsay's, for example, had Tina and Roquette at each other's throats. Nathaniel could barely keep them from killing each other."

"Excuse me, but the team that clearly had the biggest disadvantage was mine," Courtney said. "That ballistic crazy girl from DJ's team went completely wild on them. She should be disqualified for that."

"And Courtney's Team lost again," Lindsay added. "I've lost count of how many times that is. But Dampe left when Leela learned that it might be a tie and she didn't want to risk it."

"That just leaves Destiny as the only original member," DJ said. "With Leslie and Brett switched to Courtney's Champions."

"It's more than enough," Courtney said. "They're due for a comeback, just you watch."

"Well we'll just have to wait and see," Trent said. "Nothing is ever set in this game. We've got another crazy challenge to get to today and I'm sure it'll end with a big elimination."

"Almost everyone elimination will be big now," Lindsay noted. "All the boring people are gone."

"That's one way of putting it," DJ remarked.

"So keeping watching," Courtney said.

"Uber Drama Island!" they all finished together.

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Underdogs United)

**Confessional:**

**Johnny-**Yesterday we almost lost the challenge and we would have had to vote someone out. I still don't know what my plan is going to be, but I'll need to come up with something quick since I doubt we'll manage to keep up winning much longer. Hm, I wish the decision would have made itself by now, though.

* * *

The three members of Underdogs United all sat together in the center of the beach in silence. BonBon kicked a rock lightly, Johnny whistled to himself, Nicky tapped sticks together aimlessly.

"So…" BonBon tried to break the silence.

"Yeah…" Johnny said.

"Um….if we lose….uh," BonBon began to say.

"…Uh, yeah…"Johnny replied.

"Let's not lose!" Nicky exclaimed.

"I second that!" BonBon added.

"Third!" Johnny concluded.

"Good discussion, boys," BonBon said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**Yeah, I'm worried. Those two boys seem like they've been good friends and if we lose they might decide that they don't want me around anymore. And on top of that, we haven't exactly been dominating the challenges lately. Well, I ain't about to give up now, I'm just gonna have to make sure we never go back to the Dock of Shame.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

Roquette woke to hear the sound of something moving outside.

"What's going on?" she asked Nathaniel who was also in the room.

"Oh, I dunno, Tina is doing something," Nathaniel remarked.

"Let me see this," Roquette said as she walked outside.

She found Tina dragging rocks into a line.

"Um…is there any logic behind this?" Roquette asked as she walked up to Tina.

"I am dividing up this camp," Tina said. "You can stay on your side of evil, and I'd like to keep to the pure side."

"Oh yeah, I'll never be able to get over this rock wall," Roquette said dramatically. "Oh, wait."

She took a step over the rocks and stood next to Tina.

"Ah, get out!" Tina said as she tried to shoo Roquette out.

"Well, good luck with that," Roquette said as she left.

Once she was gone, Tina stormed over to a tree stump and sat down angrily.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**I should have dropped that façade long ago, this is way too fun.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

**Confessional:**

**Leslie-**Last night I had to have a sudden change of plan. While I would have liked to send Destiny home, it was looking like it might have been a tiebreaker, and I definitely didn't want to take that risk, so I flipped sides. It's just a minor setback, I can still take charge of these chumps, but that's assuming we'll lose again, which I don't plan to.

* * *

Brett and Destiny had jogged out into the woods and had paused to sit down.

"So, you think we'll be able to pull it off today?" Brett asked.

"Obviously. Dante was clearly a cancer on our team and with him gone nothing will hold us back," Destiny declared.

"It's possible, but we still have to give it all we got," Brett said.

"Are you implying I'm not doing that already!?" Destiny snapped.

"No, no, just repeating how important it is," Brett said.

"Yes, sorry for snapping," Destiny said. "It's just that I am trying my best, I always am, and it's not fair that I've lost so much. It just doesn't make sense, I've spent my whole life striving to be the best I possible can and all of a sudden I'm in the middle of a losing streak. It's stressing me out!"

"We'll pull through," Brett assured. "You are doing your best, there's no doubt about that. You've just had an unlucky break."

"Right, of course," Destiny declared.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**I've always believed in a simple policy, if you don't achieve what you want then you weren't trying hard enough. And yet this game has been completely throwing this belief off balance since I'm giving more than 100% at everyone challenge and I've lost so many times. I've cut out the people who held me back, and now Brett is the only other person here who's working as hard as I am. I just hope that's enough to finally start winning again.

**Brett-**I feel bad for Destiny. She's clearly not used to losing and it's take a toll on her. Well, I think she deserve to win something by now, so I'll do my best not just for me but for her too today.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

**Confessional:**

**Linda-**Lately my thoughts have be all sorts of muddied up. I've been thinking mean things abound Darla and…um, inappropriate things about Nile. I've got to cut that out, it's wrong and I know it. Darla and Nile very nice people and they belong together, period!

* * *

Linda was working busily, even busier than her usual schedule. She had several pots boiling, pans sizzling, and was alternating between stirring, chopping, or blending.

"Whoa, Linda…what's the occasion?" Nile remarked as he got up and spotted all the cooking.

"Oh, I don't need an occasion to make my family an extra special meal," Linda said with a large smile all without pausing from working. "Why don't you take some of this food and go on another romantic breakfast with Darla? I'm sure she'd love that."

"Of course I would!" Darla exclaimed as she came up from behind Nile. "But that's why I asked Linda to make this meal in the first place."

"Uh, you did?" Nile asked skeptically.

"Absolutely, Darla is just so kind and thoughtfully, she clearly loves you so much," Linda said while handing them food. "Now go on, enjoy your time together."

Nile shrugged as he joined Darla and left the cabin.

"What was that?" Azazel asked as he dropped down from behind Linda.

"What was what?" Linda asked.

"Why are you encouraging Nile and Darla to stick together?" Azazel asked. "I thought I told you that Darla has no feelings for Nile. She doesn't deserve him."

"No, no, no, that's just lies, I won't let you poison my thoughts," Linda said as she covered her ears. "You've been trying to tear this family apart and you've been planting seeds in my head, but I won't let you turn me against my friends."

"Darla is not your friend," Azazel insisted. "You see how she treats you."

"Please just leave me alone," Linda said as she turned away from Azazel.

"I'm trying to help you," Azazel said as he followed Linda.

"I said leave me alone!" Linda snapped.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Linda-**Oh dear, I didn't mean to yell like that, but all I wanted out her was to have a happy family and if I start thinking bad thoughts about the others than all that will be ruined. I can't let my thoughts be influenced by Azazel like that.

**Azazel-**(holding his head in his hands) I tried, yet I seem to have misestimated Linda. I just hope she snaps back to reality before we go to elimination again.

**Nile-**Is Linda okay? She seemed a little off today, I hope she's feeling alright.

* * *

(Later, The Forest)

The four teams arrived at the usual point where Chris was waiting for them.

"Welcome everyone to your next challenge," Chris said. "Like always, the three teams that win will be safe for tonight and no one will have to leave. But for the team that comes in last place, the Dock of Shame awaits and one of you will be losing your chance."

"What is the challenge today?" BonBon asked.

"Yeah…about that," Chris said before pushing a button.

Suddenly purple gas began to fill the area.

"What the—" Leslie exclaimed before collapsing on the ground.

"Heh heh heh," Chris chuckled.

* * *

(Later)

The Fine Nine woke up in a completely new area. They were inside of a dark and dusty bedroom. The four were lying on a lumpy bed. The room was small and looked to be incredibly ancient. The windows were so dirty and cracked that it was impossible to see out.

"Huh? Where are we?" Darla moaned as she got out of the bed.

"Oh no, oh no, we've been kidnapped!" Linda cried.

"Guys, chill out," Nile said. "This is obviously just another one of Chris's challenges."

"Right, right," Linda said, but she didn't look any less shaken.

Over in another room, Courtney's Champions were waking up in a similar room.

"Okay, someone is going to die," Leslie said angrily as she got up.

"I second that," Destiny said. "Who does Chris think he is?"

"Ladies, let's stay calm," Brett said. "It's probably just part of the challenge."

"He couldn't have just asked us?" Destiny scoffed.

In a third identical room, the Underdogs United were also getting up.

"Hiya!" BonBon exclaimed as she jumped out of bed in a fighting stance. "Uh…where are we?"

"Hm..." Nicky said as he examined the floor. "Wooden floor…dust…yep, mmhmm…I'd say we're in a house."

BonBon gasped.

Lastly, Team Less Than Three found themselves in the exact same room.

"Oh great, just great," Nathaniel grumbled.

"Now, nobody panic," Tina said. "Let's all just stay calm and not freak out."

"Do I look like I'm freaking out to you?" Roquette scoffed. "Please, this doesn't scare me at all."

Suddenly a low evil laughter filled the room.

"Hold me!" Roquette cried as she jumped into Nathaniel's arms.

"Welcome campers to your challenge," Chris's voice filled the room. "All of you have been trapped inside an ancient mansion and your task today is to escape. Be warned though that this house is…haaauuunnnted!"

Chris paused for dramatic effect.

"Anyways, you'll have to navigate your way through this house until you find the exit," Chris said. "The first three teams to do so will be safe, but the last team to arrive will be eliminating one of their own. Have fun!"

* * *

(The Veterans)

The four veterans were in a separate room preparing to create some obstacles for the other team.

"Ugh, I don't know what Chris expects us to do," Courtney scoffed. "He hasn't given us any special effects or technology. We're supposed to just make a haunted house out of scratch?"

"Well, this house does have plenty of traps on its own," DJ said. "And I think we can come up with some spooky things. Like check this out."

He threw a white bed sheet over his head.

"Boooo," he exclaimed before stumbling over a chair and falling to the ground.

"Yeah, might want to work on that," Courtney said. "And where's Lindsay?"

"She said she was getting changed," Trent said.

"Ta-da!" Lindsay exclaimed as she entered.

She was wearing all pink with a flowery dress and a pointed hat.

"Lindsay…what are you wearing?" Courtney asked.

"I'm a princess," Lindsay said. "This is exactly what I wore for Hallowe'en last year."

"Yeah, that's great, but we're supposed to be scary!" Courtney snapped.

"But…it is scary," Lindsay said confused. "This pink totally doesn't go with my hair."

"Okay, done!" Trent exclaimed as he presented a spiderweb.

"And?" Courtney asked.

"It's perfect," Trent said. "Each line is exactly nine centimeters long and crosses exactly nine other lines. Now I need to get nine spiders to fill it."

Courtney slapped her face in frustration.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

"Okay, guys, let's not fret," BonBon said. "This shouldn't be too hard. We just need to stick together and make our way through this place."

"Hmmm…" Nicky muttered to himself as he grabbed a coat hanger, old shoe, and the glass of a handheld mirror.

"Working on something?" Johnny asked.

"Yep, a ghostbuster," Nicky declared. "Sucka sucka."

BonBon opened the door and carefully stepped out into a dim corridor. Johnny followed and Nicky brought up the rear still focusing on his contraption. With each step they took the floor creaked eerily.

"This place isn't so scary," BonBon said. "I mean, sure it's dark, but it's just an ordinary house, right?"

"Uh, look," Johnny said as he pointed to some portraits with eyes following them.

"Oh…that's nothing," BonBon said tentatively. "Anyone can make some movable eyes and put them in to scare us. Well, it's not going to work."

From a hidden room, Trent was watching them.

"Sorry guys," he whispered as he pulled a lever.

Suddenly a net dropped down. It snagged BonBon and Johnny and kept them suspended above the ground.

"Oh no!" BonBon exclaimed.

"We're stuck!" Johnny said as he struggled futilely.

"Quick, Nicky, help us out," BonBon said. "Don't you have anything that can cut us loose?"

Nicky checked his pockets.

"Uh…nope," Nicky shrugged.

"Are you serious?" BonBon sighed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**That kid can make a timebomb out of pinecones and moss…but a simple pocket knife? Nope.

**Johnny-**This probably isn't the best way to start out the challenge.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

The team carefully stepped out of the room and into the hallway.

"Oh hey, I think I've seen this one before," Tina said. "The key is to split up and look for clues."

"No, that's a bad idea," Nathaniel said. "If we split up then there's twice as much chance of someone getting lost."

"I think it's a great idea," Roquette said. "We can send Tina off and let her get herself lost on her own."

"Hmph, we'll see about that," Tina said as she turned to go the opposite direction.

"Ugh, do you people even know how this game works!?" Nathaniel groaned. "You do realize that we _want_ to win immunity, right?"

Nathaniel grabbed Tina and Roquette from either side.

"Now, here's what we're going to do," he said. "We're going to stick together, and you two are either going to have to work together or keep quiet."

Tina and Roquette glared at each other but neither one spoke.

"Great, so we're in agreement," Nathaniel said. "Now, let's keep moving."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**Having a team go to chaos definitely wasn't in my plans. I've just got to keep them together until the merge, once we make it that far it's a whole new game.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

"Alright, let's get this over with," Destiny said as she stomped out the door. "I'm not wasting time today, I'm winning this challenge."

The three walked along the hallway. Destiny took the lead and Leslie followed right behind her; Brett brought up the rear.

"Hey, look," Brett said. "The paintings are watching us."

"Oh yeah?" Leslie said before punching one of the paintings. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?"

The other paintings stopped moving after that.

"That's what I thought," Leslie grunted.

The group eventually came to an old broken staircase.

"Careful," Brett said. "Those steps don't look too sturdy."

"I'm sure it's fine," Destiny said as she walked down the steps.

Leslie and Brett followed. However, when they were partway down the stairs, the steps flattened out into a ramp. The three slid down into a hole opening up in the floor beneath them.

"This isn't good!" Leslie exclaimed as they slammed down into a dark cellar.

Once they had crashed onto the hard ground the passage closed behind them.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**I swear, this game is rigged against us. And this is your last warning to cut it out, or else someone will be getting hurt!

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

"Oh my, this is certainly a spooky challenge," Linda remarked.

"Trust me, this is Chris we're dealing with," Nile said. "He's probably got a few hanging bats, some rubber spiders, nothing that can really hurt us."

"And besides I'm sure Nile can take on anything they throw at us," Darla said. "Now come on we don't want to break our winning streak."

The four stepped out into the hallway.

"Well, we've got a wide selection of doors to choose from," Nile noted.

"Let's try this one," Linda said as she opened a door.

It revealed a closet full of coats.

"Oh, looks like a dead-end," she noted.

Suddenly, something leapt out at her.

"Eeep!" Linda exclaimed as she leapt into Nile's arms.

"Don't worry, it's nothing to fear," Azazel said as he pointed to the jack-in-the-box that had sprung out of the floor.

Linda then realized that she was still in Nile's arms.

"Oh, sorry, sorry," she said as she hopped out and tried to push him aside to keep the distance.

Unfortunately she was still in a high adrenaline state and didn't realize her own strength and shoved Nile to the floor.

"Oh…sorrysorrysorry," Linda said frantically.

"Yeah, watch it," Darla snapped.

"Let's all keep our heads," Nile said. "Now, hope about we try this door?"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Linda-**Oh my, I am very sorry I did that. It's just, I don't want him or Darla to think that I was enjoying being that close to him…because I most certainly was not!

**Nile-**Yeah, something's definitely going on with Linda.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

BonBon and Johnny continued to struggle against the net, but it refused to break. Nicky plucked at the cords experimentally.

"Ah, yep, that's really synthetic fibres, won't be breaking anytime soon," he remarked.

"Well, there's got to be another way out of here," BonBon said. "This net has to be attached to something, maybe we can break it off."

BonBon began to rock the net and gradually it started to sway from side to side.

"Come on, Johnny, help me out here," BonBon said.

Johnny also began to sway and soon they had picked up speed.

"Yeah, that's it," BonBon exclaimed. "Now, we just need—"

Suddenly the net snapped off from the ceiling and the two began to roll along the hallway. They rolled right through a door, which in fact led to a balcony overlooking a large ballroom. Unfortunately, the bannister had long since decay and they easily plowed through it. The net snagged on the edge of the balcony and kept them suspended just above the long drop.

"Eep," Nicky exclaimed as he chased after them.

"Let's stay very still," BonBon said tentatively.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**I sure hope the other teams are having just as much trouble as we are, because I do not want to lose, especially to Courtney's Chumpions.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

The team walked down the hall full of doors.

"Well, I suppose we should pick one of these doors," Nathaniel remarked.

"Sure, how about this one," Roquette said as she opened a door.

It revealed another long hallway. The three entered the door and walked along the new hall. They turned corners and followed it until they arrived at another collection of doors.

"Hm, time to pick another door," Nathaniel said.

"I'm picking this time," Tina declared.

She marched up to a door and opened it. It revealed yet another hallway. The three followed the path and continued to wind up with another door to choose from. They kept this up for some time, yet never seemed to make any progress.

"Stop…this isn't working," Nathaniel said.

"Ugh, it feels like we've been walking in circles," Roquette groaned.

"Hmm," Nathaniel said.

He backed up to the door at the start of the hallway. He opened it up and found the exact same room they started in.

"That's because we have been," he declared.

Everyone groaned together.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**Ugh, I hate mind games.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

The team had landed painfully in a rock cellar.

"Well, this is pleasant," Leslie remarked as they looked around.

The room was full of ropes and chains on the ground. The walls had several rusty rings hanging from them.

"What do you think this room was used for?" Brett said as he picked up some chains to examine them.

Suddenly the chains came to life and began to wrap themselves around Brett.

"Ah!" Brett exclaimed as they tightened to his ankles and wrists.

He was dragged to the rings where the chains locked him against the wall.

"Well, you asked the question," Leslie remarked.

"Great, this is just what we don't need right now," Destiny grumbled. "Don't worry, Brett, I'll get you out of there soon enough."

Destiny began to tug at the chains but they refused to budge.

"This should be fun to watch," Leslie said as she said down.

Meanwhile in a hidden booth Lindsay was smiling as she controlled the robotic chains.

"Torture is fun," she exclaimed brightly.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Leslie-**Well, if we do lose today, no one will be able to blame me. I'm not the one who was chained to the wall.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

The team walked through the hall together.

"Well, how about we try this door?" Nile said as he opened another door.

It revealed a dark and dusty kitchen.

"Do you think we should check it out?" he asked.

"It is worth investigating," Azazel said. "You can never know what hidden nooks might be concealing."

The team entered the kitchen and spread out through it.

"Oh my, someone really should have taken better care of this sink," Linda remarked as she pulled out a handkerchief and began polishing.

Nile inspected the rusty refrigerator while Darla opened cupboards. Azazel examined the floor closely. Suddenly the door slammed shut and they were sent into darkness.

"Oh my, oh my, what was that!?" Linda exclaimed.

"Let's remain calm," Azazel said.

However they heard the creaky sound of something opening followed by footsteps.

"Someone's in here with us!" Darla exclaimed.

"What's going on, I can't see anything!?" Nile exclaimed.

"Ah! Something's got me!" Linda cried as a slimy hand grabbed her wrist.

Then another hand clamped over her mouth and silenced her.

"Back off, monster!" Darla exclaimed as she began throwing dishes.

"Ow, ow, ow, Darla that's me!" Nile exclaimed.

"Where's Linda?" Azazel said.

"Mmmmhhbbmm," Linda grunted.

Azazel and Nile charged towards her, but ended up colliding with each other. Darla finally found the door and opened it. A little bit of light trickled in and they were able to make out the room again. Nile and Azazel were flopped on the floor, but Linda was nowhere to be seen. However there was a passage behind the oven that had been left open.

"Well, I guess we know where we're going," Nile said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Darla-**Wow, Linda sure is helpless, remind me why we're keeping someone like her around?

* * *

(Underdogs United)

BonBon and Johnny were carefully pulling themselves back up. Johnny had grabbed onto a splintered part of the bannister and was gradually shimmying up. Nicky was able to grab onto the net and also help pull them up. Eventually they had made it back to the balcony.

"Okay, that's good," BonBon said. "Now the only problem is that we're still in a net."

Just then, Nicky spotted a knot at the top of the net. He reached out and tugged on the knot, causing the entire net to disperse.

"Ta-da, trick knot, zip," he exclaimed. "Aheh…oops."

"Let's keep moving, we've got to make up ground," BonBon said.

The trio found a staircase the led down to the ballroom. As they reached on the marble floor it echoed with each step. A golden chandelier hung above the top of the room and the walls were lined by suits of armor.

"Hm, this is actually a pretty swanky place," BonBon noted. "I mean, it could stand to be a little livelier, but—"

Suddenly, with a squeaky screech, the armors began to come to life. Stiffly they moved themselves forward.

"I take it back, dead and quiet is nice," BonBon exclaimed.

The knights had soon surrounded them.

"So…are we going aggressive or passive?" Johnny asked.

"I like aggressive," BonBon said before delivering a kick to the nearest armor. "Booyakasha!"

The knights began to swing their hollow fists at the group. BonBon dodged and kicked and punched in return.

"Please don't hurt me," Johnny said as he clung to the leg of one of the knights.

The knight tried to shake him off and he ended up sending Johnny soaring right into another suit and bowling it to the ground.

"Okay, ghosts, prepare to get…busted!" Nicky exclaimed as he pulled out a pointy object with several wires sticking out of it.

He pulled a wire and the device began to spin. It began kicking up a cloud of dust. The knights ended up colliding with each other as they stumped through the dust storm, giving the three a chance to sneak past them. The made it to the exit and quickly ran out. From the chandelier, Courtney grumbled.

"Come on, you stupid suits," she cursed as she gripped her joystick. "You had them right there, how did you let them escape!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nicky-**Hm, wasn't quite what I was going for…but it works.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

The team had returned to the room. Roquette had sat back down on the bed while Tina and Nathaniel paced in thought.

"So, it seems like we're facing a bit of a maze," Nathaniel said.

"Oh, I'm good at these," Tina said. "We'll just need to draw it out and I'll have it done in no time."

"That's not going to work, we'll have to think about each turn we make and each door we open," Nathaniel said.

"Ugh, this is going to take forever," Roquette groaned. "And we don't have forever."

"Well then, what do you suggest?" Tina grumbled. "There's no shortcut."

"Please, there's always a shortcut," Roquette replied.

Roquette got out of the bed and walked around the room.

"Here, let's see if this leads anywhere," Roquette said as she tried to open the windows.

The windows were stiff and rusted, but after some struggling she managed to get it open. She stepped outside and found a balcony leaning over a very deep drop to the ground.

"Okay, we're not going to be able to jump out, but we might be able to make some sort of ladder," she remarked.

Suddenly, the windows slammed shut.

"Hey!" Roquette exclaimed as she turned around. "I'm stuck."

Nathaniel tried to get the window open from the other side, but it was jammed.

"I think we may have a problem," Nathaniel sighed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**This is what I get for trying to help.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

Destiny continued to wrestle with the chains but with little result.

"Wow, when do we get to the part where you actually do something?" Leslie snarked.

"Shut up and help," Destiny ordered.

"I can't, there's no helping you," Leslie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Someone's clearly spent too much time around Dante," Destiny grumbled under her breath.

"Destiny, look out!" Brett exclaimed.

Destiny turned around just in time to see two ropes swarming towards her. She rolled out of the way just before they could snag her ankles. Two more chains came up from behind Leslie. The grabbed her shoulders, but she managed to break free. Brett continued to struggle against his imprisonment. He could feel the rock in the wall loosening where he was tugging.

"Uh, people, the exit!" Leslie exclaimed as she pointed.

The only door out currently had a gate slowly coming down over it.

"We need to hurry it up," she said.

Brett finally broke the rock free. He could move now, but he still had chains attached to his arms and legs. He stumbled clumsily and fell to the ground. Destiny rushed up to him and scooped him up. She and Leslie ran for the exit. Leslie slid under, Destiny rolled Brett under, then just barely managed to squeeze past the closing gate.

"We made it," Leslie sighed in relief.

"Destiny, your arm," Brett gasped as he a gash.

"A small price to pay for victory," Destiny said. "Which we still haven't gotten, so let's keep moving!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Brett-**I sure hope Destiny doesn't burn herself out. She might end up causing herself some pain if she's not careful.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

"Sorry, Linda, I'm so sorry," DJ said as he carried Linda through a passage. "I hate to do this to you, but you know, orders are orders."

DJ was wearing slimy gloves which he was using to carry Linda with him. He eventually arrived at what looked like a game room.

"Now, be good and stay here," he said as he put her into a giant birdcage.

"Oh my, how unpleasant," Linda sighed. "But I'm sure my team will come for me soon enough."

"Well, first they'll have to find me," DJ said.

"There he is!" Nile exclaimed as he and the rest of the team charged into the room.

"Dang…I forgot to close the door, didn't I?" DJ sighed. "Well, you're still not getting her."

DJ rolled a giant pile of balls at the oncoming members. Azazel jumped out of the way, but Nile was knocked to the ground. Azazel made his way to Linda's cage, while Darla stepped to the side.

"Oh no you don't!" DJ exclaimed as he tossed an array of darts at Azazel.

Azazel managed to dodge most of them, but one grazed his shoulder.

"Sorry, but those are laced with pretty heavy sleeping formula," DJ said. "It's lights out."

And just like that, Azazel fell to the ground. Suddenly, DJ also lost consciousness.

"Oopsies," Darla remarked coyly as she revealed a dart in DJ's back.

"Great, now we just need to get Linda out of that cage," Nile said.

He ran over to the cage and began fiddling with the lock.

"Quickly now, I don't much care for this cage," Linda sighed.

After some work, Nile managed to get the cage open.

"Great, now let's get out of here," Darla said.

"Actually, I think we still have a problem," Linda said as she pointed to Azazel lying on the floor.

She and Nile leaned over and lifted him up.

"You better not let that slow you down, though," Darla said. "I don't know want to lose. Especially when I'm the only one who does anything on this team."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Linda-**Oh, I sure hope my team doesn't blame me for slowing them down. I really was trying my best, but I'm just not strong enough to fight off someone like DJ.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

"This thing isn't opening," Nathaniel grumbled as he tried to work the window open.

Roquette continued to pound on the other side of the glass.

"Okay, let's think, what kind of shortcuts can we use to get out of this predicament?" Nathaniel said.

"Well, I suppose we could break the glass, but that would dangerous and irresponsible, as well as sending a bad example to kids," Tina said.

"Good idea," Nathaniel exclaimed.

He grabbed a large chair and began to lift it towards the window.

"As the most mature member of this team, I strongly recommend against this," Tina exclaimed.

"Too bad because I'm doing it anyways, so you can either help out or pipe down," Nathaniel said.

Tina grumbled under her breath, but grabbed the other end of the chair. Together they rammed the chair against the window. It wavered.

"One more strong hit should do it," Nathaniel said.

They backed up and rammed again. Roquette ducked down as the inner edges shattered. Then the glass window collapsed on itself.

"Kids, do not, I repeat, do not try this at home. Ever," Tina exclaimed.

"Okay, that took way too long," Roquette said. "We need to make up time now, grab the curtains, sheets, whatever you can, we're climbing down."

Tina opened her mouth, but then paused.

"Might as well, I've already broken so many other safety rules," she sighed.

Tina and Nathaniel quickly collected what they could. Roquette tied the sheets in tight knots.

"Let's just hope it's long enough," she said as she threw the rope over the edge.

Carefully she lowered herself down. Nathaniel followed and Tina was the last to hop over the edge. They gradually made their way along the edge of the building.

"Yes!" Roquette exclaimed as she dropped to the ground.

Nathaniel and Tina leapt down next to her.

"Team Less Than Three!" Chris exclaimed as he approached the group. "Congratulations, you are the first to arrive and all of you are safe tonight."

"Thank you," Nathaniel sighed in relief.

Just then the front door burst open as Underdogs United rushed outside.

"Underdogs, you have made it safe for another night and have come in second place," Chris exclaimed.

"Booyakasha!" BonBon exclaimed. "Take that, Chumpions!"

The sound of another team rushing could be heard.

"Oh, I think we're about to have our final winner of the night," Chris said.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Courntey's Champions burst out of a cellar door.

"Courtney's Champions, you are the third team to arrive!" Chris exclaimed.

"We made it," Brett exclaimed happily.

"Barely," Destiny groaned. "This is not a victory to me."

"At least you're safe," Brett said.

"I'm always safe, it's you two who need to be worried," Destiny said.

"And here come today's losers!" Chris exclaimed.

Darla exited the building with Nile and Linda carrying Azazel behind her.

"Fine Nine," Chris said, "you've had a pretty good run so far, but today you will be losing another member."

"Oh my god, I can't believe you guys screwed me over like that," Darla growled at her team.

"Well, it's late at night, are we having elimination right now?" Linda asked.

"Oh yeah, about that," Chris said.

He pulled a cord, and suddenly the dark sky around them unfolded. It was in fact a giant tent surrounding the entire building.

"I'm not even going to question the logic behind that," Nathaniel said.

"So, Fine Nine, you'll have the rest of the day to plan your elimination," Chris said. "And I'll see you tonight at the Dock of Shame."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**Well, I'm glad at how that worked out. I don't have to worry about my team falling apart for one more day, and we even managed to come in first.

**Brett-**Destiny needs to learn to take more pleasure in the small victories. She's going to give herself ulcers if she continues like this.

**Destiny-**Perhaps I won't have to vote someone out, but today is still a failure. What does it say about a team who just barely misses elimination?

**Darla-**Someone is going to be sorry today. How dare they ruin my winning streak.

**Linda-**Oh dear, I'm sure people will be upset with me again. This might be the end for me.

**Azazel-**Unfortunately, I was unable to carry my weight today, now I will have to face the consequences. This battle will not be easy, but I am not finished fighting yet.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

"Alright, people, we need to have a talk," Darla said as she pulled Linda and Nile into the cabin. "Now, obviously I'm disappointed with all of you, but as the rules have it, I'm only allowed to vote out one person. Linda, you're hanging on by a thread, but I'll give you a chance because I don't like Azzie. The guy is creepy and is completely throwing off our team's vibe."

"But Azazel is helping our team," Linda blurted out.

"Excuse me? excuse me!?" Darla snapped. "Do you realize what you are implying? You dare to suggest that Nile or I leave over that filth. We are a superior, we are the elite of this team, do you realize this!? Or are you suggesting that we vote you out? Is that what you want? Is it!?"

"No," Linda said while resisting breaking into tears.

She kept her head down and spoke softly.

"Then you do as your told and vote for Azzie," Darla snapped.

Linda nodded.

"Good, simple enough, to screw it up," Darla said.

Linda sighed and turned to leave the cabin.

"Hang on," Nile said as he grabbed her shoulder. "You're not alright."

"No, no, don't worry about me," Linda said as she forced a smile. "It's just that Azazel has done nothing to deserve being voted out. But it's not like I can vote for…"

"Hey, listen," Nile said, "Darla was being incredibly mean to you, that was not called for. However, we do need to vote for Azazel. Think about it, the guy is strong, clever, and a loner, he's not someone we want to go into the merge with. Now might be our best chance to take him out."

"Right, right, you're so smart," Linda said.

"Keep your chin up," Nile said. "We'll be alright."

Linda nodded and then left the cabin. She was suddenly grabbed by Azazel and pulled to the side of the cabin.

"Hello, Linda," he said.

"Azazel!" Linda gasped. "I…uh, I don't…I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now."

"Just listen to me, please," Azazel said.

"No, I…I really can't," Linda said awkwardly.

"I know that you don't want to go against Darla, but I swear, she's not your friend, I am," Azazel said. "Just give me a chance; if we both vote for her it'll give us a tie."

"I'm really, really sorry…but I just can't," Linda said.

"Don't you owe me that much?" Azazel asked. "I want to help you, Linda, but you have to help me first."

"I said I can't," Linda said distraughtly. "What if it's a tiebreaker and Darla wins? She'll be so mad at me, and Nile we'll be disappointed."

"She won't win," Azazel said. "Can you see her succeeding at anything."

"I don't…I don't," Linda stammered.

"Just give me a chance, that's all I want," Azazel said. "You need to do what's best for you."

With that, Azazel left Linda behind.

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

"Welcome, Fine Nine," Chris said as the four contestants sat down on the logs. "Haven't seen you hear in a while. Although, to be fair, I haven't seen anyone but Courtney's Champions for a while."

"Yeah, yeah, can we get to the part where Azzie leaves?" Darla snapped.

"Someone's cranky," Chris remarked. "Alright, you know the drill, three marshmallows, four campers, one of you is going home. The first marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

"Nile!"

Nile grinned as he accepted his marshmallow.

"Second marshmallow," Chris said, "goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Linda!"

Linda didn't smile and only slightly lifted her head to accept her marshmallow.

"Azazel, Darla, it's down to the two of you," Chris said.

"Wow, you actually voted for me?" Darla scoffed. "I expected you to leave with some class."

"The final marshmallow of the night," Chris said, "goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Darla!"

"Obviously," Darla remarked.

Azazel just frowned as he got up.

"Azazel, you have been voted out, it's time for you to leave," Chris said.

"Well, Linda, I hope you're happy," Azazel said. "Because you're going next."

"Uh, duh, you say that like it's a surprise," Darla scoffed.

As Azazel walked into the Boat of Losers, Chris turned to the remaining three and announced, "Well, for the first time since the game began, all teams are equally numbered. It's almost like a fresh start. Will you guys keep the advantage again, or is this the start of a bad streak for The Fine Nine…now three? You may head back to your camp, and we shall see at tomorrow's challenge."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Darla-**Azazel thinks he's so smart telling Linda that she's going next. Obviously, she knows that already, she's my servant, when I tell her to vote herself out, she'll do it. It's just the natural picking order.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Darla-**Bye, sludge, with you gone our team will just be that much classier.

**Nile-**Azazel, sorry, you're a pretty awesome dude and I'll miss your epic skills, but you're just too much of a threat in the long run.

**Azazel-**Darla, you are the most unpleasant person I have ever met. It will give me great joy to see him leave.

**Linda-**I'm really, really, really reeeeaaallly sorry…but I've made a pact with Darla and Nile and I can't break that now. Azazel, I wish that no one had to leave, but right now it has to be you.

(Conclusion)

"So, all the teams are down to three, and the battlefield is waiting," Chris exclaimed. "With Azazel gone, will The Fine Nine be one big happy family like Linda always wanted, or will it fall apart faster than a celebrity marriage? How much longer can Nathaniel keep his teammates from killing each other? And how long before Destiny ends up giving herself a heart attack or something? We've got more action coming up so don't miss the next Uber Drama Island!"

**Teams:**

Underdogs United:

_Robyn-The Game Expert_

Johnny-The Doormat

_Trevor-The Mysterious Guy_

BonBon-The Flirt

Nicky-The Tinkerer

_Vince-The Rager_

Team Less Than Three:

Roquette-The Wounded Gazelle

Nathaniel-The Pragmatist

Tina-The Babysitter

_Freyda-The Amazon_

Brett-The Farm Worker (Switched to Courtney's Champions)

_Sally-The Slut_

Courtney's Champions:

_Bronwyn-The Child Prodigy_

Destiny-The Hand-Crafted Champion

_Mia-The Space Filler_

_Percy-The Romantic Poet_

_Rexx-The Puppydog_

_Dante-The Sharp-tongued Geek_

The Fine Nine:

Leslie-The Gang Leader (Switched to Courtney's Champions

Darla-The Diva

Nile-The Teen Star

Linda-The Future Housewife

_Lance-The Surfer_

_Azazel-The Creep_

**Voted Out: **Vince, Bronwyn, Sally, Percy, Freyda, Lance, Robyn, Rexx, Mia, Trevor, Dante, Azazel

_Author's Note: So, Azazel leaves us. Azazel was someone who far exceeded my expectation in reception. I'm glad that he was well liked, but this was always his story. He was meant to be a good person, who just got screwed by Linda being unable to break against Darla and Nile. And I don't regret making that decision, even if he was well liked, because from a meta point of view, he could have easily been a Mary Sue. He was clever, skilled, good at challenges, and a good person; I think I avoided it enough with how I played him, but I knew there was no way I could let him make merge. So sorry to his fans, but that's the way it has to be for the story to work._


	14. The game just got a lot more complicated

_Author's Note: Hello everyone. Slightly shorter chapter today, but I'm trying to get through as much as I can before I have to move in June. I'll be busy learning a new language and such, so the series may have to go on hiatus during that month. But that's still a ways a way so let's just enjoy this chapter for the present ^_^_

"Welcome to another episode of Uber Drama Island!" the veterans exclaimed from the Dock of Shame.

"Yesterday, we had a spooky challenge," Lindsay said. "The poor campers were trapped in a haunted house, and we were the haunters."

"We had to do some pretty mean stuff, like hide Linda in a cage, or chain up Brett," DJ said. "But it was all in the name of the challenge."

"Linda's been going through a tough time," Trent said. "Due to her conflicting feelings, and some prodding from Azazel, she's fears she could be tearing apart her team family."

"That girl is pathetic," Courtney remarked. "All she does is serve others, yet she couldn't save her teams strongest team member."

"Yes, since Linda couldn't say no to Darla and Nile, it was Azazel who had to pack his bags last time," Trent said.

"And Courtney's team finally won!" Lindsay exclaimed. "Or at least didn't lose."

"Get used to it, my team are out of their slump, and they're about to dominate the game now," Courtney said smugly.

"Well, once more we've got challenges to get to," DJ said. "Keep watching as the story unfolds on…"

"Uber Drama Island!" they finished together.

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Underdogs United)

BonBon skipped up to Nicky who was sitting on a log.

"Hey, pal, how's it going?" BonBon asked.

"Good, good," Nicky said with a nod.

"Ready to win again today?" BonBon said eagerly.

"You know it," Nicky exclaimed.

"Now, where's Johnny?" BonBon asked.

"Hmm," Nicky said as he twirled a stick around.

When the stick stopped spinning, it pointed at the forest.

"There," Nicky said.

BonBon glanced over in the direction and saw Johnny sitting under a tree talking to himself.

"That boy is a strange one," BonBon remarked. "Oh well, I'll leave him to his own world."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**I'm trying to stay positive. If we do end up losing again, I want the boys to know what they'd be missing if I left. Nicky and I are getting pretty tight, but Johnny…I dunno, I never really liked the kid, and he just goes off on his own. I never know what exactly he's thinking.

**Johnny-**Hm, I've been thinking. The merge is getting close, and I still haven't done much. My only big move was by complete accident. The problem is, I can't do anything if we don't lose…does this mean I should throw the challenge…is that a good idea…hm, and how exactly would I go about that?

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

Nathaniel was pacing around the camp as he planned his strategy. Roquette leaned against a tree bored as she listened to him speak.

"Alright, there's a chance that we'll be going in at a bit of a disadvantage," Nathaniel said. "I think we've pretty much guaranteed that Tina will flip on us, which means we need to keep our options open. I think Brett will come back to us, and maybe he'll be able to bring some friends from his new team. We should consider roping in some new members though. That Azazel guy definitely looks like an outcast on his team, maybe we can get him to flip on them. The only problem is that Azazel and Brett are physical threats and not the kind of people we'd want to around too long. I'd much rather go to the end with Darla and Johnny."

"This is booooring," Roquette groaned. "Can't you be less boring?"

"Roquette, this is important," Nathaniel said. "The cast has nearly halved, the merge has got to be close, and we need to be ready for it. If we're not ready to fight, we could get picked off early."

"Not my style," Roquette remarked. "You can play the game the boring way, but I prefer to play it the fun way. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find someone who can actually make me laugh."

Roquette walked around to the back of the cabin where Tina was sitting on a stump. She glared at Roquette as she approached.

"Hey Tina, guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" Roquette repeated as she poked Tina's arm. "Guess what? Guess what?"

"What!?" Tina snapped.

"You're leaving next!" Roquette taunted in a singsong voice.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**Roquette is someone I need to keep around. She's loyal to me, and she's proven that she actually can be quite dangerous, when given the right motivation. But right now we're just two in twelve. Not that everyone's going to band together against us, but if enough of them do, it'll be an uphill fight for us.

**Roquette-**Please, who does he think he's dealing with? I dominated this team and no one could do anything about it. I'll dominate the merge just the same, by doing things my way.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

Brett woke up at his usual early time, only to find that Destiny had already gotten up before him. He stepped outside expecting to go on his morning jog with her, yet he just found Destiny sitting on the ground looking up at the sunrise.

"Morning," he said to her as he sat down.

"Hi," she said.

"Beautiful sunrise," Brett commented.

"Yes," Destiny added.

"You feeling alright?" Brett asked. "Normally you'd be up and about by now."

"I'm fine," Destiny said.

Brett nodded before a brief silence.

"It's just hard," Destiny sighed, breaking the silence.

Brett nodded again.

"It's hard," Destiny repeated. "I'm not using to losing, it's not supposed to be this way."

"You're still in the game," Brett said.

"But when I came here I planned to dominate the game, win challenges, lead my team to victory, and it hurts that that didn't happen," Destiny said. "I succeed in everything I do, and this is all so wrong. I tried so hard…I've never tried at anything with so much force, but it's not fair…it's not fair."

"It'll be alright," Brett said comfortingly as he put his arm around her back.

"You don't know how it is," Destiny continued. "I have to be the best at everything I do. I don't have time for anything else in my life except winning. It's the way I am…but every day I feel just so…"

"Alone?" Brett finished.

It was Destiny's turn to nod.

"I know the feeling," Brett said. "I live on my family's farm, and it means more to me than anything. I've dedicated much of my time working on keeping it running. Since I'd rather be there than at school, I've never made any friends, I'm closer to animals than I am to any people."

Destiny found herself holding Brett's hand.

"I know I don't have the same story as you, but I know the feeling," Brett said.

"Are you saying you want to be my friend?" Destiny asked.

"I don't know," Brett said. "But maybe we could be…alone together."

"I think I'd like that," Destiny said with the slightest of smiles.

"Well, the only way we're going to stay together is if we keep winning challenges," Brett said. "So, you'll have to pick yourself up and get ready."

"Right, let's show those losers how it's done," Destiny said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**I demand that you cut out that last display of weakness. I don't know what came over me, and I don't want it shown. Got it!?

**Leslie-**Heh, I'm so running this team right now.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

"Ah, the air feels so much purer now," Darla exclaimed as she walked along the beach. "Just knowing that that little monster no longer shares our ground is enough to brighten everything up."

"Yeah, yeah," Nile said uninterested.

"And just think," Darla continued, "the merge has got to be upon us. Then I'll be able to bring in all the other elite players, and cut out all the slime that has somehow gotten by this far."

"Sure," Nile remarked. "Hey, have you seen Linda?"

"Why would I want to see her?" Darla scoffed.

"I hope she's alright," Nile said. "She seemed a little upset yesterday."

"You're the one who's worrying me," Darla said. "Why do are you concerned with someone who doesn't even matter?"

"I think I'm gonna go check on her," Nile said.

"Oh no you're not, I won't have you wasting time that could be spent with me," Darla said.

"Okay then," Nile said. "On a completely unrelated note, I need to walk over here alone now. Bye."

Nile left Darla behind and walked around to the other side of the cabin. There he found Linda sitting by herself on a rock.

"Hey, what's up?" Nile asked. "You've been acting a little strange lately."

"Strange? Me? Oh no, no, I'm perfectly fine, everything is fine and happy, we're one big happy family, aren't we?" Linda exclaimed nervously.

"Look, we all know that's not true," Nile said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Linda said. "Everything is wonderful here."

"I know you don't like Darla," Nile said. "I don't even like Darla, she's a horrible person. And if she's getting to you—"

"Oh no, don't worry about her, I understand, it's just her way," Linda said.

"But if it's upsetting you—" Nile began.

"That's not it," Linda said, before covering her mouth. "I mean, that's not it, because there's nothing at all bothering me."

"What is it?" Nile said. "Why won't you tell me? I just want to help you."

"I just can't tell you," Linda said. "I don't want to make waves, I don't want to make anyone unhappy."

"Trust me, you're not going to upset me," Nile said. "I'm your friend, and I just make sure you're alright."

"I can't tell you, okay?" Linda said defensively. "I just can't."

"But why?" Nile said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"I love you!" Linda shouted suddenly before kissing Nile.

She then sprinted away as fast as she could.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**Linda…wow…I mean, I knew she 'liked' me, who wouldn't like me? There are hordes of girls who crush over me…yet, could this be the first time I've actually felt love. That kiss definitely had more feeling in it than I've ever felt. Oh wow…the game just got a lot more complicated.

* * *

(Later)

The four teams were guided by their veterans to a beach where Chris was waiting for them. On The Fine Nine, Linda and Nile were avoiding making eye contact with each other.

"Welcome campers to yet another challenge!" Chris exclaimed. "As you can see, you're all down to three members now, which means in theory this should be a balanced challenge."

"In theory," Nathaniel remarked before rolling his eyes.

"Today's theme is….Pirates!" Chris exclaimed.

"Sounds lame," Leslie remarked.

"Don't make me dock you points," Chris threatened. "Now, let's talk about how this is going to work. There are three tasks, one person from each team will be selected for each task. The first person to complete their task will win three points for their team, two points for second place, one point for third place, and no points for the loser. Make sense?"

Everyone nodded.

"Our first task," Chris said, "is treasure hunting. You'll be given a map to a treasure chest. Your job is to follow the map, find the chest, and bring back one doubloon. And remember, the quicker you arrive, the more points you'll win for your team."

The teams got into groups to discuss who would be doing the challenge.

"Okay, who are the first runners?" Chris asked.

"I'll do it for my team," Tina said. "It can't be much harder than a scavenger hunt."

"I'll go," Leslie offered.

"And me too," BonBon said.

Nile just stepped forward without saying anything.

"Good, we've got our four," Chris said. "Here are your maps, and you may begin."

The four quickly looked over their maps. Leslie and Nile wasted no time in heading out, while BonBon and Tina took a little longer.

"Let's see what's the best way to get there?" Tina muttered as she turned the map around.

"Tina, hurry!" Nathaniel ordered. "They're getting ahead."

"Haven't you heard, slow and steady wins the race," Tina said.

Tina and BonBon took off into the woods, following after the others. Further along the way, Leslie and Nile were racing neck and neck.

"I'd back off if I were you," Leslie growled. "Or you're going to get into some pain."

"Sorry, you're not going to get rid of me that easy," Nile said. "I'm gonna –oof!"

Nile smacked his head against a low-hanging branch and stumbled backwards.

"Told you," Leslie remarked.

BonBon was starting to pull ahead of Tina now, as Tina had paused again to examine her map.

"Now, if I went straight through here, I'd be sure to hit a river," Tina remarked. "That's no good. However, if I go the long way around, I might be able to cut through here…hm, yes. Now the question is, how do I get there from here?"

As BonBon continued to run, her stamina started to wane.

"Oh wow…this is tough," she sighed as she leaned against a tree. "Gotta keep running, gotta keep up."

By now, Leslie had taken the lead, Nile followed by her, and BonBon trailed at the rear. Tina had taken a different turn and was going in a different direction now. Eventually Leslie arrived at a cave in the side of a cliff. It was partly in the water, which meant that to enter, she had to wade ankle deep in the lake. The inside of the cave was dim and had sharp stalactites reaching down from the top. Leslie kept up her pace as she splashed through the water until she came to a rock platform with a rusty chest in the centre.

"Perfect," she said as she climbed up to it.

She could hear the splashing sound of Nile approaching. She reached the chest and opened it up. Inside were several gold coins. She grabbed a handful and turned around. She saw Nile climbing up.

"Aha, caught up with you!" Nile exclaimed proudly.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy," Leslie said as she kicked the chest over the edge and spilled the coins throughout the water. "Have fun."

"Jerk," Nile scoffed.

Outside, Tina's shortcut had paid off and she had arrived at the mouth of the cave. She picked up the pace as she walked through the water. Meanwhile, BonBon was still having trouble keeping up and had to stop once again to catch her breath. Tina and Leslie passed each other as they headed in their opposite directions. When Tina arrived at the platform she found Nile fishing through the water.

"What happened?" Tina asked.

"Leslie decided that she didn't want to share," Nile remarked.

"But sharing is what makes the world go round," Tina gasped.

Tina managed to fish out a few coins and handed one to Nile.

"There see, sharing feels good," Tina remarked.

"Thanks, now bye," Nile said as he took off.

Tina frowned before chasing after him. Outside, Leslie had taken a strong lead over the others.

"Heh, too easy," she chuckled.

"Booyakasha!" BonBon exclaimed as she leapt out of the bushes and tackled Leslie. "You're not getting away with that."

The coins fell out of Leslie's hands and rolled through the dirt.

"No!" Leslie exclaimed as she tried to grab them.

BonBon tossed her aside, though, and collected the coins for herself.

"Sorry, but I can't stand to see you even come close to winning," BonBon said before taking off.

Leslie tried to attack BonBon again, but the larger girl just knocked her aside. BonBon continued to run, but she could see Nile coming up from behind her now. Nile was running at a strong pace and was quickly approaching her. BonBon couldn't keep up her speed and Nile soon pulled ahead. Eventually they returned to the beach.

"And Nile wins three points for The Fine Nine!" Chris exclaimed. "BonBon clocks in at second winning two points for Underdogs United."

Tina and Leslie arrived next. Leslie, however, didn't have any doubloons in her hands.

"And Tina claims third place for Team Less Than Three," Chris said. "You guys get one point, and Courtney's Champions, nothing for you."

"Pathetic performance," Destiny spat at Leslie.

"Alright guys, let's move onto the second task," Chris said. "There's still plenty of time for things to be turned around. Nile, Tina, BonBon, and Leslie, you guys are done for now, it's time to break out for new players. And this time, your challenge is managing your vessel. We've got four miniature pirate ships in the water waiting for you. Your job is to pilot them to the buoy out in the water and then back again. Points are the same. Ready?"

The four who were chosen to compete this time were Nathaniel, Brett, Linda, and Nicky. The four of them got into their sailboats and prepared to take off.

"You better take the lead this time," Roquette said. "After Tina blew it on her challenge."

"Don't worry, I've taken sailing lessons, I know what I'm doing," Nathaniel said.

"Oh my, I'm clearly out of my league here," Linda noted.

"Ready…go!" Chris exclaimed.

The boats took off. Nathaniel and Brett seemed to have the best idea of how to navigate the ship and were pulling ahead. Linda was a little more lost and made only slight progress. Nicky, however, went straight to work trying to attach an invention to the side of the boat.

"Uh, Nicky, are you sure that's a good idea?" BonBon asked. "You don't want to cause more damage than good."

"Nope, this'll work, I promise," Nicky exclaimed.

"I don't like the look of those clouds," Nile remarked.

"Oh, good observation, in fact, the weatherman did call for a bit of a storm today," Chris remarked.

"And you didn't change the date of this challenge?" Nile asked.

"Of course I did, I made sure that we had it today," Chris said smugly.

"Right," Nile said.

Nathaniel and Brett held the lead as the winds picked up and the waves grew. The ships rocked and the campers were shaken up.

"Oh my, oh my indeed," Linda squeaked as she tried to catch up with the boys.

It proved to be difficult for her as the winds continued to blow and she was knocked around. Suddenly a harsh wave rocked her boat from the side and Linda slid over the edge.

"Oh, help me, help!" Linda exclaimed as she struggled to stay afloat in the raging water. "Someone, help!"

Brett heard her cries and looked back at her. He quickly grabbed a rope and dived into the water after her.

"No, Brett, what are you doing!?" Destiny shouted. "We don't have time for that!"

Meanwhile, Nicky had finished his contraption.

"And blastoff!" he exclaimed as he pulled a cord.

With a jet burst off the back of his boat, he soared over the water.

"Woohoo!" he cheered.

He soon passed all three of the other boats, then passed the buoy, but then he didn't stop.

"Uh-oh," he remarked. "Um…oopsie."

Luckily for Nicky, the ship was stopped by some sharp rocks in the water, the bad news was that they scraped a hole in the bottom of his ship.

"Ah, nonono!" Nicky exclaimed as water started to flow in.

He grabbed a bucket and frantically tried to bail the water out. When he realized that that wasn't working he tossed the bucket aside.

"Hm, need to plug the hole," he noted.

He began grabbing what he could, ropes, planks, sails. Quickly he tried to work it all together in a formation that could block all the incoming water. Meanwhile, Nathaniel had taken the lead in the race. He reached the buoy and turned his ship around.

"Nathaniel is heading back now," Chris said. "All the others seem to be having troubles of their own."

Brett managed to help Linda out of the water and got her back on her boat.

"Oh thank you very much," Linda exclaimed.

Brett dived back into the water and returned to his ship. Once he got back in his boat he took off again, following after Nathaniel. Linda still brought up the rear. Nicky had managed to plug up the hole in his boat by now and was also heading back towards the beach. Nicky pulled ahead of Brett as he passed the buoy again.

"It's gonna be a close call," Chris said. "But I think we've got our order."

Nathaniel arrived first.

"Nathaniel, you've won three points for Team Less Than Three," Chris said, "putting you up to a total of four."

The next boat arrived. It was…Nicky.

"Nicky, you've managed to come in second and won two points for Underdogs United," Chris said. "Tying you with Team Less Than Three with four points each."

Brett arrived just after Nicky.

"Brett, you're only third," Chris said. "And you've won one point for Courtney's Champions."

"This is terrible," Destiny grumbled to herself.

"And Linda, you're in last place and got no points for The Fine Nine," Chris said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Darla scoffed.

"That puts you at three points total," Chris said. "No one is out of it, though, the final challenge could still change up the order, just depending on how it all plays out. Shall we head over to it?"

The final challenge had a square of four brick walls. In the center of each wall was a cannon.

"And here we are at my favorite part, the cannon wars," Chris said. "For this challenge you will attempt to demolish your opponents' walls with these cannons. However, some of the cannonballs are just hollow duds. It's luck of the draw on how much damage you'll end up doing. As soon as your wall is completely destroyed you are out of the challenge. The last person standing will win the most points, and so forth in descending order. And remember, you do not want to have to eliminate someone and go down in further in numbers."

The four remaining campers stepped up. Roquette, Destiny, Johnny, and Darla all took their places behind the walls and at control of the cannon.

"Ready…begin!" Chris exclaimed.

"Okay, everyone, simple rule, you're all going to fight each other first and leave me out of it," Darla said.

"How about no?" Roquette said before firing at Darla.

A chunk of bricks blew off the corner as the cannonball made contact.

"How dare you!?" Darla exclaimed.

"Destiny, you need to take out Darla," Brett said. "If we want a chance to win, she needs to be in last place."

"I can do that," Destiny said as she fired a cannoball at Darla.

A hole smashed through Darla's wall.

"No, no, no!" Darla pouted. "Didn't you listen to a word I said!?"

Johnny, meanwhile, was having trouble deciding of who to shoot.

"Hm, let's see here…uh, hmm…eenie, meenie, minie, mo," he muttered to himself.

"Johnny, just shoot someone!" BonBon shouted. "Anyone!"

"Yes, ma'am," Johnny said as he fired at Destiny.

Part of Destiny's corner blew off.

"Why you little!" Destiny growled. "You'll pay for that!"

"No, Destiny, you need to focus on Darla!" Brett called.

But Destiny ignored him and turned her cannon on Johnny. She fired, but the ball bounced off harmlessly. Johnny meanwhile was cowering behind his wall in fear now. Roquette continued to assault Darla. Several of the balls just bounced off or shattered harmlessly, but she still managed to do strong damage with the balls that did hit.

"Darla, you need to fight back!" Nile shouted.

"Oh, right," Darla said.

She tried to turn her cannon, but it proved to be heavier than she thought. As she forced it to face Roquette, Roquette got several more hits in. Darla only had a few scattered bricks remaining. Darla finally faced her cannon at Roquette and fired. Her shot was a dud and bounced off lightly.

"Bye-bye," Roquette said as she finished off Darla's wall.

"And with that, Darla and The Fine Nine are out of the contest," Chris said. "You total at three points."

Destiny had done considerable damage to Johnny's wall by now, but it was still standing. After finishing off Darla, Roquette changed her target to Destiny. She fired and knocked off a side of her wall.

"Oh, no you didn't!" Destiny said as she turned her fire on Roquette.

She fired at a dud shot bounced off Roquette's wall. Roquette fired and shattered a corner off of Destiny's wall.

"Hey, Johnny, I'll forgive you if you help me destroy Roquette," Destiny said.

"Yes ma'am," Johnny said as he fired at Roquette's wall and damaged the center.

"No, Johnny, take out Destiny," Roquette said. "If she loses now, we'll all be safe."

"Oh right, that's smart," Johnny said as he attacked Destiny again.

It was a dud.

"No, it's very, very dumb," Destiny said as she attacked Johnny.

With a combined attack from Destiny and Roquette, Johnny was knocked out of the contest.

"And with that Underdogs United get one point," Chris said. "Putting them up to five total."

It was down to Roquette versus Destiny now. Both girls had taken some damage, but still had their walls standing. Destiny fired but got a dud. Roquette attacked and knocked off a chunk of Destiny's wall.

"Grrr!" Destiny growled as she fired and knocked off side of Roquette's wall.

Roquette fired again and nearly reduced Destiny's wall to nothing. Destiny fired and got another dud.

"This is rigged!" Destiny shouted. "I swear!"

Roquette fired and a dud bounced off the corner. Destiny fired and smashed through Roquette's wall. Both of them were down to just a few bricks remaining. Both girls fired at the same time. Destiny's hit and…

…

…

…

…

…

It was a dud. Roquette's hit and…

…

…

…

…

It demolished the remaining bricks.

"And with that Destiny takes second place and two points," Chris said. "Team Less Than Three are the clear winners with seven points total."

Destiny tossed her cannon over in anger.

"Now, we're not down yet," Chris said. "We have a tie for last place with both Courtney's Champions and The Fine Nine at three points each. So we'll have to go to a tiebreaker."

"Alright, this is our chance," Brett said.

"So we'd better not blow it," Destiny said.

"Oh please, I don't lose," Darla laughed.

"Right, because today's challenge was obvious proof of that," Leslie remarked.

"DJ, bring out of the tiebreaker," Chris said.

DJ came up with a green parrot perched on his shoulder.

"Campers, meet Paulie," Chris said. "He'll be the deciding factor in the today's challenge."

"Squawk, Paulie wanna cracker," the parrot said.

"Whoever can get Paulie to come to them will win his favor and the final point in today's challenge," Chris said. "You can't move from your positions, he has to come to you."

"Come here, Paulie, come here," Nile coaxed.

"Here birdy," Brett coaxed from his side.

Paulie fluttered in the air, not sure of which way to go.

"Hurry up you stupid bird and get over here!" Leslie shouted. "I will skewer you if you don't."

The bird squawked at Leslie.

"You're scaring it," Brett said. "Come here, birdy, we won't hurt you, I promise."

"Oh, Mr. Paulie, it would mean ever so much if you would come to our side," Linda said. "I really don't want to have to vote someone off again."

The bird still seemed undecided.

"Come on, bird, you don't know how bad we need this!" Destiny shouted.

"Oh, I just remembered," Linda exclaimed. "I kept some crackers in my back pocket in case anyone got hungry."

She held out a packet of salty cracker. Paulie spotted them and immediately flew over towards Linda.

"No, you stupid bird, stop!" Destiny shouted.

The bird stopped at Linda's hand though.

"And there we have it!" Chris exclaimed. "The Fine Nine win their final point and are safe tonight! Courtney's Champions, looks like it's back to the usual routine with you guys."

Destiny growled fiercely as she grabbed a dud cannonball and pierced it with her fingers.

"You may return to your camp, and I'll see you tonight at the Dock of Shame," Chris said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**So close…yet it doesn't matter, we're never good enough.

**Leslie-**Time to work a little magic.

**Linda-**Oh thank goodness. I honestly could not take another elimination right now.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

"You realize that we could have won," Destiny said to Brett. "If you hadn't stopped to help Linda, we could have pulled ahead and gotten that critical point."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Destiny, but I was not about to let someone drown for the contest," Brett said.

"She would have been fine, Chris wouldn't let her drown," Destiny scoffed.

"I don't know if Linda would share your opinion," Brett replied.

"Excuse me, hope I'm not interrupting something," Leslie said as she shoved her way between the two of them. "Actually, that's a lie, I don't give a crap. We need to talk."

"What?" Destiny snapped.

"About elimination, duh," Leslie said. "I can tell that you're not in a mood for many words, so I'll keep it simple. The merge is coming up, you two are some of the strongest athletes out here. Therefore, if you want to ensure your chances at getting ahead, you will vote for each other tonight. And I will choose whichever one I think will benefit me the most to keep around. Understood? Good; nice talking with you."

With that Leslie headed off again and left the two alone.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Leslie-**I realize that they're getting tight, but I know just how their minds work and how to exploit them. Destiny is not going to risk letting someone threaten her game, which means she will not let Brett make the merge.

**Brett-**Hm, another choice to make. I definitely like Destiny more than Leslie, but is that the right decision. Will Destiny cause more trouble down the road? Then again, Leslie's not much of a saint either.

**Destiny-**Leslie brings up a good point, I cannot let anything get in my way. I may not have been winning so far, but I always need to do whatever it takes to make sure I get to the end.

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

"Destiny, Leslie, and Brett," Chris said as the three sat down. "What a last couple of days it's been for you. After a painful losing streak, you finally get in a slight victory, only to fall back down to the bottom."

"We don't need an instant recap Chris," Leslie remarked. "We were there, we lived it, remember?"

"Yes, yes," Chris said. "So once again, Courtney's Champions will be down to two. Well, it was fun while it lasted, but this team is just the loser team, to put it simply. And one more loser will be going home today."

Everyone nodded as they waited for the marshmallows.

"I have here only two marshmallows," Chris said. "The first one goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Destiny!"

"No surprise there," Destiny remarked as she accepted her marshmallow.

"And now for the final marshmallow of the night," Chris said. "Brett, Leslie, for one of you the journey comes to an end. But that person is not…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Brett!"

Leslie just gasped in disgust.

"Idiots, the both of you!" she spat. "You'd better hope I don't find out where you live, because when I get back with my gang…"

"If you run your gang anything like you played your game I don't think we have anything to worry about," Destiny said.

"Ugh, fine, get me out of here," Leslie said as she stormed forward. "I'm tired of putting up with idiot after idiot anyways."

"Leslie, time to go," Chris said as she walked along the Dock of Shame and stepped into the Boat of Losers.

"Brett, Destiny, you are the final two of Courtney's Champions," Chris said. "There are no more safety nets to save you this time. If you want to stay safe, then you'd better pray for a miracle, because if you lose again, one of you if going home. You may head back to your camp now."

* * *

**Votes:**

**Leslie-**I vote for Brett. Destiny knows that you're a threat to her and she won't be keeping you around. And that works just fine for me.

**Brett-**Destiny is one of my only friends out here, no way am I gonna get rid of her over someone like Leslie.

**Destiny-**While Brett did cost us the challenge with his chivalry, Leslie's not off the hook either, she absolutely blew her challenge too. And I respect Brett ten times more than I do that little rat, so goodbye Leslie!

* * *

(Conclusion)

"Well, that does it for tonight," Chris said. "Courtney's Champions' luck couldn't hold and their down another member. What new chaos will arise tomorrow? Will Linda regret confessing her feelings to Nile? Will Darla ever find out that Linda kissed her boy? And will Johnny ever do anything? Find out on the next…Uber…Drama…Island!"

**Teams:**

**Underdogs United:**

_Robyn-The Game Expert_

Johnny-The Doormat

_Trevor-The Mysterious Guy_

BonBon-The Flirt

Nicky-The Tinkerer

_Vince-The Rager_

**Team Less Than Three**:

Roquette-The Wounded Gazelle

Nathaniel-The Pragmatist

Tina-The Babysitter

_Freyda-The Amazon_

Brett-The Farm Worker (Switched to Courtney's Champions)

_Sally-The Slut_

**Courtney's Champions:**

_Bronwyn-The Child Prodigy_

Destiny-The Hand-Crafted Champion

_Mia-The Space Filler_

_Percy-The Romantic Poet_

_Rexx-The Puppydog_

_Dante-The Sharp-tongued Geek_

**The Fine Nine:**

_Leslie-The Gang Leader (Switched to Courtney's Champions)_

Darla-The Diva

Nile-The Teen Star

Linda-The Future Housewife

_Lance-The Surfer_

_Azazel-The Creep_

**Voted Out: **Vince, Bronwyn, Sally, Percy, Freyda, Lance, Robyn, Rexx, Mia, Trevor, Dante, Azazel, Leslie

_Author's Note: Remember back at Lance's elimination I said I switched him with someone? That was Leslie. Leslie was originally just supposed to be a generic super negative villain who absolutely failed and got voted out. But I found that I really enjoyed writing for her and that maybe she had more to offer. On top of that, I knew that Lance had almost nothing to offer, so I switched up the order so that I could make the most out of Leslie. Really, her story stayed mostly the same, just lengthened it out a bit. Leslie could have easily been a big bad, but she just kept winding up in bad positions, having to keep herself safe, and eventually it caught up with her and she was taken out._


	15. Do I look like a genie to you?

_Author's Note: Hey, everyone, guess what? My series, Total Drama Stranded, which I still consider to be my golden work, has hit 100 reviews...yay! Alright, just wanted to share this landmark with everyone._

"Welcome back to Uber Drama Island!" the veterans exclaimed together.

"Last time," DJ said, "we had a pirate themed challenge. The campers had to do such tasks as finding treasure, shooting cannons, and setting sail in ships."

"In the end it was a pretty tight race," Trent said. "It came down to a tie-breaker between my team, The Fine Nine, and Courtney's Champions. But the Champions ended up losing once again."

"But they were close," Courtney insisted. "If that stupid tiebreaker wasn't rigged, they would have won."

"So, they had to send someone home," Lindsay said. "And they chose Louisie because Brett and Destiny are….in love!"

"Ha, not likely," Courtney scoffed. "Their relationship is purely professional."

"But this did put Courtney's Champions back down to two," Trent noted. "They'll have to fight hard if they want to survive the next round."

"Other things that happened yesterday," DJ said, "included Linda kissing Nile and admitting that she really and truly loved him, Brett and Destiny having a heart to heart talk, and Nathaniel preparing for the merge. Once again we've got more challenges and fun to get to on…"

"Uber Drama Island!" they finished together.

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**The key to getting on top of this game is to always think two steps ahead of your opponent. I've been trying to do that so far, but the team switch caused a bit of instability. I've got to plan for the merge now and I need to consider all factors.

* * *

Nathaniel and Roquette were in the cabin together. Nathaniel was pacing in thought as usual, while Roquette lay on a bed.

"Okay, I've been thinking," Nathaniel said.

"Gee, I couldn't notice," Roquette replied dryly. "And please don't bore me with another one of your strategy rants. I swear, if there was a way to kill someone through boredom, you'd fine it."

Nathaniel smiled at her slyly.

"You always know what to say," he remarked. "But I think you'll be interested to hear this strategy."

"I've been surprised before," Roquette remarked as she sat up.

"Well, the way I see it, the merge has got to be soon," Nathaniel said. "In honesty, I'm surprised it hasn't happened yet. We'll be down to ten by the end of today, so I'm guessing that if it doesn't happen now, this'll be our last team challenge."

Roquette gave a bored motion for him to speed up.

"My point is," Nathaniel said. "We won't have to worry about group strength in challenges anymore…which means if we want to get rid of Tina before the merge, we can throw the next challenge."

"Ooh, you're right…I do like this strategy," Roquette said with an evil smile.

Unknown to the two of them, Tina was just outside the door listening in. She frowned to herself before backing up.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Tina-**So, they think they can just toss me aside like that? Well, they're about to learn a very important lesson, and that's that Tina Q. Fergus doesn't go down without a fight!

**Nathaniel-**At this point, it's in our best favor to eliminate Tina while we can. Once the merge hit she'd probably rally against us, and that's something we really can't afford.

**Roquette-**This is going to be so sweet.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

Destiny and Brett had just finished their morning jog around the area and were just pausing to walk.

"So, it's down to the two of us," Brett noted.

"It's for the best that way," Destiny said. "This is a team of champions, and yet everyone else who was ever on it was nothing but a failure. You and I, we're the only ones who truly deserve to be here at the end."

"You think we'll be able to pull off a win today?" Brett asked.

"I know it," Destiny said. "I am a warrior, nothing is going to stop me now. And you clearly have what it takes as well. It may have taken all this time, but I swear, I will carry this team to victory."

"Well, I'll be fighting by your side," Brett said. "It's been tough for you, but I'm not gonna let you down."

"I'd expect no less," Destiny said. "I don't care what they throw at us. You and I are going to win today; we are going to give it our all and show the others what we're really made of!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Brett-**I may have won more challenges on my old team, but I actually feel more in place at this team. Destiny and I work well together and I just hope one of us doesn't have to go home today.

**Destiny-**This hasn't been the journey I expected, yet in the end the result is still the same. I'm still here and I still plan on winning, with a team of six or a team of one, I will never stop fighting.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

When Nile and Darla awoke they found breakfast was made, yet Linda was nowhere to be seen.

"Hm, I wonder where Linda is," Nile remarked. "It's not like her to disappear like this."

"She probably just learned that it's better if she's not seen," Darla remarked. "And I couldn't agree more."

"I really think she might be upset," Nile said. "She's been going through a lot of stress and—"

"Well, it wouldn't do to have you stressed out too," Darla said. "Leave her to her problems."

"I just think she might need to talk, she's been holding a lot in, I think," Nile said.

"Stop talking about her, please, it stopped being fun a while ago," Darla remarked with frustration.

"No, I need to make sure she's okay," Nile said. "She's always cared for us, and we never really showed any appreciation to her."

"Why would we? That's ridiculous," Darla scoffed. "She should appreciate that we've even kept her this long. Now, stop talking about someone who doesn't matter."

"But she does matter!" Nile snapped. "She's been doing all she can't to keep everyone happy on this team, and it's taken a toll on her. I'm going to go find her."

Nile got up to leave the cabin.

"No, stop, get back here!" Darla snapped. "I order you to get back here right now!"

She narrowed her eyes in frustration as Nile left her behind. Nile meanwhile explored the beach until he found Linda at her spot behind the cabin.

"Linda," he called to her.

"Oh, no need to visit me," Linda said. "Just go back to your breakfast and enjoy it."

"Linda, we really need to talk," Nile said.

"No. No, we don't," Linda said. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Yesterday," Nile began.

"Was a complete mistake," Linda said. "Let's just forget it ever happened."

"But I can't forget," Nile said. "I mean, this might surprise you but…I've never been kissed and actually felt like it had any feeling to it before. There's something special about you, Linda, something that I've never felt before with any other girl. I think—"

"No, please stop talking," Linda sobbed. "This will just fall apart, Darla will be mad, and everything will be ruined."

"Linda, you've been an amazing girl all this time," Nile said. "I've seriously never met someone who tried so hard just to make others happy. That might be why I've come to feel so attached to you…But you've been going about it the wrong way; you've left yourself unhappy in the middle of all this. No matter how much you deny it, you can't pretend it's not there."

Linda remained silent as she looked away.

"So, here's what I suggest," Nile said as he turned her head towards him. "Let's just forget about everything around us for now…and just enjoy this moment together."

Nile pulled her close and soon the two had locked lips lovingly.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Darla-**I just can't believe that Nile would blow me off for some rat like Linda. What kind of spell has she got him on? Mark my words, she will suffer, I'll make sure of it.

**Nile-**What have I gotten myself into?

**Linda-**Oh…my…

* * *

(Underdogs United)

**Confessional:**

**Johnny-**Okay, this is it, I've made a decision. I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to make my big move today. Yep, nothing's going to stop me today.

* * *

Nicky was working on making a kaleidoscope out of old sea shells and tropical flowers. Johnny approached him while he worked and sat down next to him.

"So, uh, can I talk to you for a second?" Johnny said.

"Mmhmm," Nicky said while still working.

"So, I was just thinking," Johnny said, "maybe you and I could work together and vote out…"

"Oh, excuse me boys," BonBon said as she approached the two. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything but I just had a few things I wanted to say."

"Uh, sure," Johnny said.

"Well, I know we've had our ups and our downs as a team," BonBon said. "And yet these last couple of days have actually be a lot of fun, despite the hardships we've been through. I didn't think I'd be able to get over Trevor leaving, but the two of you have been great friends and I'm so glad that if I had to be on a team with anyone it's you two."

"Oh…" Johnny said. "Uh…

"Group hug!" BonBon exclaimed as she grabbed the two boys and embraced them. "Now, let's stick together and win this next challenge!"

With that BonBon left the two boys alone again.

"So, what were you saying?" Nicky asked.

"Oh, uh…yeah…it's nothing," Johnny said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Johnny-**Yeah, I might have to put off making a move for a little longer in the game.

**BonBon-**I know I've talked smack about some of these boys on my team, but in the end, I've really come to love both of them. I know our luck might run out eventually, so I just needed to get that off my chest…great, now I'm getting emotional…

* * *

(Later)

The four teams once again found Chris in the forest waiting for their next challenge.

"Welcome, campers!" Chris exclaimed. "It's time for another challenge, and as usual, it's for the grand prize of immunity. The teams are really shrinking down, so, this could be critical for the future of your game."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"So, let me explain how this works," Chris said. "This challenge will be based on the four elements, earth, fire, water, and air. There are four stations for you, one for each element. Each station has a task that you must complete for a key. Once you have all four keys you can unlock your chest in the middle of the woods and win immunity. Last team to arrive will lose immunity and have to vote someone out."

Once again everyone nodded. Roquette shared a devious look with Nathaniel.

"Here's how it'll work," Chris said. "Each team will start at a different station and go through them in clockwise fashion. There is one set up for each of you, though, so that you can pass someone if they're taking too long. Our veterans will be waiting for you to give you a quick explanation of how the task works. So, without, further ado, let's split off the teams."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Tina-**My two meanie teammates think they're going to get away with throwing this challenge, but I've still got something to say about that.

**Destiny-**Not this time.

**Johnny-**I suppose I should hope that we don't lose. I'd hate to have to rethink my plan after spending all that time working it out (sighs.)

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

Brett and Destiny ran to the beach where Courtney was waiting for them at the lake.

"Okay, this is the water task," Courtney said. "Your key is in the water, deep down in the bottom of a trench. You'll have to dive and get it. Good luck."

"We can do this," Destiny said. "No problem."

The two backed up before diving into the water. They were soon submerged in the deep, dark water. They propelled themselves downward, deeper into the lake. They knew that they only had a little time before they had to return for air. Brett pointed down at a trench and Destiny nodded as they swam towards it. As they entered the trench the water around them got darker. They could barely see in front of them. Brett could feel his lungs starting to burn. Destiny pointed eagerly at something metal against the rock side. Brett grabbed it then immediately shot upwards to the surface. Destiny followed right behind him. Soon both of them had broken the surface. Brett held a blue key in his hand.

"Good job," Courtney said. "Now get moving to your next challenge."

"On it," Destiny said as she splashed out of the water.

She and Brett reached the beach and then quickly headed for the forest.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**I'd like to think that this is a good start, but I'm not letting my guard down now. I need to be ready to complete every task as fast as possible.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

DJ stood in front of four metal poles in the middle of the forest.

"Hey guys," he said as Team Less Than Three arrived. "This is the air challenge. Your job is to touch the sky. Or more accurately, to climb these tall poles and find your key at the top. Got it?"

"No problem," Nathaniel said.

"So, I wonder who should do this one," Roquette said deviously, "I suppose I cou—"

"I'll do it!" Tina declared firmly.

"Ooh, even better," Roquette remarked.

Tina marched up to the pole and began trying to pull herself up. She inched up it at a slow pace.

"Come on, Tina, dig deep, you can do this," she told herself as she slowly worked her way up.

"Heh, too easy," Roquette remarked to Nathaniel.

With a thump Tina hit the ground.

"Oh, you okay?" DJ asked.

"Never felt better," Tina said as she grabbed the pole. "Time to fly again."

Once more she began making a gradual ascent up the pole.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**Well, I was planning on screwing up the challenge, yet Tina's doing it just fine on her own, and this way I at least get a little entertainment.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

"Hey guys!" Lindsay exclaimed as she waved at The Fine Nine. "This is the fire challenge!"

"Sounds good," Nile said.

"So you see these pretty ball thingies?" Lindsay said as she pointed to some paper orbs hanging from the trees. "They're attached to these ropes, so if you start a fire, the rope will burn and the ball will burst open. Oh, and your key is inside!"

"Okay, let's get started on it," Nile said as he began to pile some sticks.

"Now, hang on," Darla said. "Linda is always the one who made fire at camp. I'm sure she'd be perfect for it."

"Oh, well, I suppose I can give it a try," Linda said as she got on the ground.

She began rubbing the sticks together trying to get a spark going. After some time, they still hadn't gotten it started.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day," Darla snapped.

"I'm sorry, it takes time," Linda said.

"We don't have time," Darla growled. "So you had better get it done right now."

"I'm trying," Linda said.

"Here, let me help," Nile said.

"No," Darla ordered holding him back. "This is Linda's chance to prove herself. If she wants to stay on her team then she's going to prove that she can carry her weight."

Linda began to get a spark going.

"Took long enough," Darla scoffed. "At this rate we're probably dead last. Thanks a lot."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Linda sighed.

"Stop apologizing and finish the fire before it burns out," Darla snapped. "God, so stupid."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Darla-**You see, I've got a plan. I'm going to make Linda look as pathetic as possible. That way she's got too choices, win the challenge for us, or get voted out, cause there's no way Nile's going to want to keep her around once I'm done with her.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

"Welcome to the earth challenge, guys," Trent said to Nicky, BonBon, and Johnny.

Trent stood at the base of a mountain. Underdogs United arrived and stopped in front of him.

"For this challenge," Trent explained, "your key is buried underground. It's somewhere along the edge of het mountain, but you'll have to dig to find it. That's your task."

"Alright, boys, time to get a little dirty," BonBon exclaimed.

She dropped to the ground and immediately began shoveling dirt out of her way.

"Uh, yeah, I'll help," Johnny said as he got on his knees and began helping BonBon shove the dirt aside.

"Say, Nicky," BonBon said. "Do you think you could whip up something that'll help us dig faster?"

"Hmm," Nicky said. "Let me think…"

He began grabbing smooth stones and thin vines. BonBon continued to burrow into the ground. After some searching to no avail, Nicky finally held up his newest invention.

"Start back," he said. "Time to spin, spin, spin!"

He tossed on a vine and a top made out of rocks and twigs launched forward. It landed in the pit and began to spin around violent. Quickly it drilled a deep hole, and revealed a green key.

"We did it!" BonBon cheered. "Come on, let's keep moving."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**I'm really hoping we can keep the lead for this challenge. I'd hate to have to vote off one of these little guys after they've grown on me so much…on the other hand, there's still the chance that I might get the axe.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

Destiny and Brett sprinted up to the poles where DJ was standing, along with Team Less Than Three.

"Hey, guys," DJ greeted. "Your key is up at the top of that pole."

"Got it," Destiny said before leaping at the pole and pulling herself up.

Tina, who was about three quarters up by now, spotted Destiny already gaining on her and continued to climb with more determination. Destiny climbed with much more speed than Tina did though, and soon had past her on her pole. Destiny reached the top and grabbed a white key. She then slid down the pole and hit the ground.

"Good work," DJ said.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go," Destiny said as she grabbed Brett.

The two of them darted deeper into the woods. Meanwhile, Tina reached her key and also slid down.

"Okay, I got it," she announced. "Now come on, let's go, they already passed us."

"Just give me a minute," Roquette said. "I don't really feel like running right now."

"Well, there are two ways to get things done," Tina remarked. "If the carrot doesn't work…Use the stick!"

She grabbed a stick and whipped Roquette's arm with it.

"Ow!" Roquette cried.

"Get moving!" Tina ordered. "Both of you!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Tina-**Just a note to any parents out there: I can assure you that I would almost never treat children that I'm babysitting that way.

**Nathaniel-**Well, I wasn't counting on that.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

Linda had gotten a small fire started and it began licking at the rope.

"Yes, that's it," she coaxed.

"This is taking too long," Darla snapped. "Why aren't you trying hard!?"

"There's nothing I can do," Linda insisted. "This is as fast as it goes."

The rope snapped and one of the orbs popped open. Confetti rained down on them, along with a red key. Darla grabbed the key.

"Finally," she groaned. "Now, come on, we need to pick it up, since Linda already cost us valuable time."

"You know," Nile began, "I don't think—"

"We should be giving Linda so many second chances?" Darla finished for him. "I know, but I'm just a nice person, I can't help who I am."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Darla-**Oh, I couldn't ask for this to be any more perfect. Nile is sure to see Linda as a useless floater by now, and as a bonus I get to be seen as the nice girl who's willing to give her a chance to prove herself.

**Nile-**Wow, Darla's really going overboard.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

The team of three reached the beach where Courtney was waiting.

"Okay, your key's in the water at the bottom of a trench," Courtney said. "Go get it."

"Hm, Nicky, we need breathing gear," BonBon said.

Nicky shrugged, "What do you want me to do?"

"But you're the inventor," BonBon remarked. "Can't you invent something?"

"Do you have a canister of compressed oxygen?" Nicky asked. "Then nope, nope, nothing I can do."

"Fine, it looks like we're back to doing things to old fashioned way," BonBon said.

BonBon charged at the water and cannonballed in. With a splash, Nicky and Johnny dived in after her. The three began floating around the water. They spotted the trenched and headed towards it. However, once they neared it, Johnny began to run out of air and had to surface. Nicky and BonBon didn't last much longer.

"Hm," BonBon said as they reached the surface. "This isn't going to be easy."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nicky-**Do I look like a genie to you? Abrakazam! Nope, nope, I do gadgets, not miracles.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

Destiny and Brett arrived in front of Lindsay who waved at them happily.

"Hi there, and welcome to the fire challenge," Lindsay said. "You have to…"

"Start a fire, burn the ropes, get the key, seems simple enough," Destiny said.

"Hmph, I was supposed to say that," Lindsay pouted.

"Leave this one to me," Brett said. "I've had some experience working with fire."

Brett grabbed some sticks and quickly formed them in a triangular shape. He then began forcefully scraping two sticks together. He soon managed to get some smoke going.

"Yes, yes, that's it," Destiny exclaimed.

Team Less Than Three came up from behind them. Tina was still chasing Tina and Nathaniel to get them to run.

"We're…here," she said a little out of breath.

"Hi," Lindsay said before giving an icy look to Roquette. "You have to start a fire, and burn the rope, and get the key from the ball."

"On it," Tina said as she shoved Roquette and Nathaniel aside.

She grabbed some sticks and began twirling them together in her hands. Brett already had a strong lead on her by now though. Brett had a fire going and it quickly burned through the rope. The cord snapped, the ball popped, and a red key fell into Destiny's hands.

"Good, but no time to slow down now," Destiny said. "Keep it up, keep it up."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Brett-**We seem to have the lead on Team Less Than Three. So if we can keep this up, then Destiny and I should be safe for another day.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

The team arrived where Trent was waiting at the base of the mountain.

"Okay, guys, here's how it works," Trent said. "Your key is buried in the dirt, and your job is to dig it up."

"Alright, let's get on it," Nile said.

"Actually, I think this is another good chance for Linda to prove herself," Darla said. "After absolutely blowing her chance at the fire, she's going to need it."

With that, Darla grabbed Linda and shoved her into the mud.

"Dig, now!" Darla ordered.

"Yes, yes," Linda said as she began to claw the dirt aside.

"Darla, this is insane," Nile said.

"Oh, I understand," Darla said. "It does seem a bit unnecessary to give her so many chances after she's already failed us so many times. But I just wouldn't feel right voting her out without giving her every opportunity I can."

"That's not what I meant," Nile tried to say.

"Dig faster!" Darla snapped at Linda, ignoring Nile. "Need I remind you that we are in a race? The other teams are probably going to arrive any minute now."

"I am digging, I am," Linda sobbed, "but I can't find anything."

"Then you're not trying hard enough," Darla sighed. "God, it's not rocket science."

"Linda, seriously, you don't need to keep doing this," Nile said.

"What are you talking about?" Darla scoffed. "Of course she does. You don't want to lose do you?"

"Yes, but—" Nile tried to say.

"And there's no way I'm getting dirt all over my precious skin," Darla said. "And I don't want you all muddy in case I want to cuddle later tonight."

Nile looked repulsed at the idea.

"I'm helping her," Nile said as he got on his knees.

"No," Darla growled as she grabbed his collar and twisted it. "You're not!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**Darla is really starting to scare me. I thought Leslie was bad, but she's actually closing in on psycho territory.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

The three were floating in the water after several more failed attempts to get the keys.

"Well, we gotta think of something," BonBon said. "Because we're losing a lot of time here."

"Hey," Johnny said to Nicky," didn't you do some sort of magnet magic in an earlier challenge?"

"Ding-ding, you're right!" Nicky exclaimed. "I'll be back in a jiffy."

Nicky swam back to the shore and quickly began sorting through the rocks. After tossing some aside, he grabbed one that he liked.

"Now, one more thing," he muttered to himself.

He spotted Courtney and walked over to her.

"Spare change?" he asked her innocently.

Courtney reached into her pocket instinctively and pulled up a handful of coins before pausing.

"Hey, wait, what is this for?" she asked.

'"Uh….yoink!" Nicky exclaimed as he grabbed the coins from her hand. "Thanks, cha-ching!"

"Hey, you can't do that!" Courtney snapped.

But Nicky had already run back to the water.

"Okay, this should do it," he said as he rubbed the coins on the rocket. "Bingo!"

"So, this'll help us find the key?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah…but we still gotta zoom quick," Nicky said.

"I'll take it," BonBon said. "I can hold my breath the longest."

Nicky nodded and handed the coin to BonBon. BonBon took a deep breath, then dived back into the water. She held the coin outward as she propelled herself deeper into the trench. The coin began to tug and guided her where to swim. She was fast losing air, but she followed the guide. Eventually it reached a side of the rock wall where BonBon spotted the metal key. She grabbed it and immediately shot upwards. As soon as she reached the surface she began heaving deeply.

"I got it!" she exclaimed.

"Yay!" Nicky cheered.

"Now…let's get back to shore," BonBon said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**Ooh, that was tough. Hope it didn't set us back too much.

**Nicky-**Glad I'm still good for something.

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

Destiny and Brett sprinted up to the mountain base where Trent was standing.

"Alright guys, you gotta dig and find your key underground," Trent explained.

The duo saw The Fine Nine still struggling in the mud.

"Ugh, you've let them catch up," Darla growled at Linda. "I asked you to do one thing, and you've completely blown our chances."

"We can still do it," Linda said. "I promise, I'll do it."

She continued to claw through the dirt with even more ferocity now. Destiny and Brett meanwhile found a new spot in the ground and began digging through the dirt.

"Come on, come on, it's gotta be in here somewhere," Destiny said as they shoveled the dirt aside.

They duo were making much more progress than The Fine Nine.

"Ugh, this is embarrassing," Darla groaned.

"If you let go of me and let me help we could catch up," Nile pointed out.

"No, this is Linda's mess, and she's going to get herself out of it," Darla said.

"Got it!" Brett exclaimed as he held up a green key.

"Good work, guys," Trent said. "And as for the rest of you guys…"

"Got it!" Linda exclaimed.

Destiny and Brett had already taken off though, now headed for the center of the forest. Nile helped Linda out of the mud and the two quickly started to head for the next station.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Linda-**Thank goodness, we're still in this. I would hate if we ended up losing because of me.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

Tina was still rubbing sticks together. She was starting to get some smoking come off the sides. Then it began to grow into a flame. The flame was able to reach up to the rope and burn through it. Their orb popped and the key dropped to the ground.

"Got it!" Tina exclaimed. "Now, let's keep moving, and I don't want to have use force again."

Tina was able to get Nathaniel and Roquette to run again. Eventually the team arrived at the earth challenge.

"Key's underground, dig," Trent said bluntly.

"Well, it's up to Tina again," Roquette remarked.

"Of course," Tina said as she dropped to the ground and began to scrape through the mud.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**Tina's new determination is admirable, but I doubt it'll change anything. She's not going to be able to carry us all the way to the end and she will be leaving tonight.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

"Nice to see you guys here," DJ said as the trio arrived at the air challenge. "So, you need to climb this pole and get your key at the top."

"I'll give it a shot," Johnny said.

He stepped up to the pole and began to lift himself up.

"Come on, Johnny, you can do it!" BonBon cheered.

"Yeah, up, up, up!" Nicky exclaimed.

Johnny gradually made his way up to the top of the pole. He tentatively reached up and grabbed the key. And then he slid back down.

"Good job!" BonBon cheered. "Now, let's get our last key!"

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

Destiny and Brett came up to a set of four locked chests. They spotted the green one and walked over to it. Using the four keys they had collected, they opened all the locks. They opened it and confetti shot up.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Chris said, "but…Courtney's Champions win first place!

"We won? We won!?" Destiny exclaimed. "We actually won, we actually won for once! I can't believe this, I'm so happy! We did it, we won, we won, we won!"

She grabbed Brett and began to do a happy dance with him. She then paused and regained herself.

"I mean…of course we did," she said matter-of-factly.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**I knew I had it in me. It may have taken fourteen challenges, but I finally pulled off a win worthy of a champion.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

The trio arrived at the lake where Courtney was waiting.

"Your key is in the water," she said. "Dive down and find it in a trench."

"Well, Linda, you know what to do," Darla said.

"No," Nile said. "Linda is exhausted. I'll do it."

"But—" Darla tried to argue.

But it was too late, Nile already dived into the water.

"I really am sorry, Darla," Linda said to Darla.

"Save it," Darla scoffed. "It's far too late for you."

"I'm trying my best, I swear," Linda said.

"And good for you," Darla said with disgust. "But this isn't Elementary School, and you're just going to have to accept that Nile and I are far superior to you and you will never even come close."

"Oh, but I never said anything about that," Linda said.

"Please, don't give me that," Darla scoffed. "Don't think I don't know what you've been up to. Trying to get Nile under your control. It's pathetic, to be quite honest."

"You must be mistaken, I would never do anything like that," Linda exclaimed.

"Then tell me why Nile blew me off today to see you?" Darla scoffed. "Clearly you've told him some lie, or manipulated his mind, but after today, your chances will be ruined."

"I—" Linda tried to say, but at that moment, Nile returned.

"I got it!" he exclaimed as he held up a key.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Darla-**This challenge isn't just about making Nile see Linda as the failed excuse of a human being she is, it's about making her pay for even thinking that she could get into my world. She is no more than a flea to me, and while I've humored her for some time, it's time to crush her.

**Linda-**I can't believe Darla would think something like that about me…it makes me…it actually makes me angry! In fact, I've been trying so hard that I wouldn't upset her feelings, and Nile still came to be over her, so she had no one to blame but herself. I don't care if it sounds mean, it's the truth!

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

Tina was digging frantically through the mud.

"Wow, she's really going at it," Roquette noted.

"Cornered animals often resort to extreme measures," Nathaniel replied. "She's trying, I'll give her that, but it'll all be in vain by tonight."

"Such a shame," Roquette said snidely. "Oh well, I'm sure she'll have a great new lesson to teach her kids: 'Don't fight battles you can't win.'"

"Aha!" Tina exclaimed as she emerged from her hole with a key. "Let's go, let's go, I don't want to have to tell you twice!"

Tina ushered the other two into running again through the woods. They then came to the beach where Courtney was waiting.

"In there," she said boredly as she pointed to the water.

Tina wasted no time in diving into the water.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**You know, it would have been nice to have this Tina around for the last 13 challenges. But oh well, too late now.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

The team arrived at the final challenge for them, the fire challenge.

"Okay, guys, here's what you do," Lindsay said, "you start fire, it'll burn through the rope and release your key."

"Ooh, I can do this," Nicky exclaimed, "we'll need…"

"On it!" BonBon exclaimed as she ran off.

"Huh…well, we also need," Nicky began again.

"I'll get it," Johnny said.

BonBon returned with some wiry moss. Johnny returned with some sharp rocks. BonBon threw the moss over the wood and Johnny scraped the rocks together. It easily burst into a huge flame and burnt through the rope.

"What can I say, we've picked up a few things from you," BonBon remarked to Nicky.

Johnny grabbed the key as it fell from the orb.

"Wow…good job," Nicky said. "Now, to the end, full steam ahead, choo-choo!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**You don't spend a couple weeks with a crazy inventor without picking up a few tricks.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

The three arrived at their final station, the air station.

"Okay, guys, just climb up and grab your key," DJ said.

"Nile, you'd better not get in the way this time," Darla said. "Let's leave this to Linda."

"No, I can do it," Nile insisted.

"Nile, it's fine," Linda said. "I can handle this."

Linda stepped forward and grabbed the pole. Then she slowly started to pull her way up. As Darla watched her slow progress she grinned evilly.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

Tina leapt out of the water with the key in hand.

"I got it!" she exclaimed. "Now, let's go!"

"Whoa, that was fast," Nathaniel remarked.

"Tina, wait, there's no need to hurry," Roquette said. "I'm sure we're already way ahead of everyone anyways."

"You know what, I'm the one holding the keys, I don't need any help from you two to open the chest," Tina said as she ran past the two of them.

"Tina, wait, come back!" Roquette exclaimed as she chased after her. "Let's think about this for a second…"

But Tina wasn't slowing down. She was running with determination into the forest.

* * *

(Underdogs United)

The team made it to the center of the woods where the chests were waiting. They saw that only one was open and cheered.

"We made it!" BonBon exclaimed as they came to the blue chest.

The team unlocked the four locks and opened the chest. Confetti sprayed out.

"Congratulations, Underdogs," Chris said. "You are also immune tonight."

The team high-fived each other.

Chris grabbed his megaphone and exclaimed, "Only one spot remains, better hurry it up!"

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

Linda had soon increased her speed, full of determination to reach the top. She grabbed the key and slid down.

"There, I got it, now let's go!" she exclaimed.

"Well, that took way longer than—" Darla tried to say.

"I said, let's go!" Linda exclaimed.

The team ran towards the center of the woods. Coming from another direction was Tina, running with the same amount of vigor. Roquette and Nathaniel followed after Tina, desperately trying to slow her down. Tina arrived at the chests first. She spotted the pink one and ran for it. Before she could unlock all the locks, though, Roquette pounced on her.

"Sorry, Tina, you can't do that," Roquette hissed as she tried to pull Tina back.

Linda reached her chest by now and began unlocking it. Tina elbowed Roquette in the stomach and knocked her back. She quickly returned to her chest.

"And the winner is," Chris exclaimed, "…"

…

…

…

…

…

"Team Less Than Three!"

"Ha, in your face, in your face!" Tina gloated at Roquette and Nathaniel. "You're not getting rid of Tina Q. Fergus anytime soon!"

"Yes, the three of you are immune for tonight," Chris said. "As for The Fine Nine, it's time for you to vote someone else off. I'll be seeing you at the Dock of Shame tonight."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**Well, that plan backfired.

**Tina-**Kids, the moral to take away here is that against impossible odds you can still pull through if you just believe…also gloating is wrong, unless it's against someone who deserves it.

**Darla-**Ooh, perfect, Linda is toast.

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

"Well, Linda, I hope you realize that this is all your fault," Darla remarked. "I gave you ample chances to prove yourself, yet you just couldn't old your weight."

"I don't believe that's fair," Linda said.

"Of course it's fair," Darla scoffed. "What are you trying to imply? That it would be my fault?"

"Well, I…not that I…I just," Linda stumbled over worlds. "YES! It was all your fault!"

Darla seemed taken aback by Linda's sudden outburst.

"Since day one all I've wanted was for everyone to get along and I've tried oh so very hard," Linda exclaimed. "I've been trying my darndest in every challenge while you sit by and do nothing. But did I say anything? No, because I didn't want to be rude. Yet you have never once considered my feeling. I tried and tried to pretend that it didn't bother me, but I can't keep it up. So, it's my turn to be rude, and let me say you are the most horriblest, nastiest, worstest person I have ever met!"

Darla looked stunned for a few a second before she charged at Linda.

"I'll kill you!" she exclaimed. "You can't things like that about me!"

Luckily, Nile grabbed Darla and pulled her back.

"Nile, she needs to leave!" Darla exclaimed. "You should have heard the things she said about me. It was awful. We need to vote her off now."

"You know, Darla, she does have a bit of a point," Nile remarked. "You haven't exactly been the most pleasant."

Darla eyed him with a quizzical look.

"Haha, you must be joking," Darla exclaimed. "You love me and you know it. Why else would you have kept me around all this time?"

"Right," Nile remarked.

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

"The Fine Nine," Chris remarked as they arrived, "you guys started out as one of the stronger teams…yet here you are, about to be down to two. It's been a downhill tumble for you."

"No big loss," Darla shrugged. "We've just been cutting out who don't deserve to be here."

"Well, one more of you will be joining them," Chris said. "I have two marshmallows, the first one goes to…"

…

…

…

…

"Nile."

Darla and Linda glared at each other.

"And the final marshmallow of the night," Chris exclaimed, "goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Linda!"

Once again, Darla seemed stunned.

"That's a lie!" she shouted. "That's impossible. The correct answer was me!"

"Nope, Darla, you got the most votes," Chris said.

"No, you're lying!" Darla exclaimed. "You must be in denial! There is no conceivable way I could get the most votes, it just doesn't work like that!"

"Darla, you have been eliminated," Chris said.

"For God's sake, stop lying!" Darla shouted. "It was Linda, Linda got the most votes! You must have miscounted, or read it wrong! That's the only explanation."

"Well, let me count again," Chris said as he read his cue card. "One…two votes for Darla."

"Noooooo!" Darla shrieked. "I can't be eliminated, it's impossible!"

"Security!" Chris called. "We've got a difficult loser."

Courtney and DJ emerged from behind them and grabbed Darla.

"No, let me go!" Darla shouted. "Put me down, I will not stand for this!"

The duo tossed Darla into the Boat of Losers.

"Good riddance," DJ remarked.

"Now, The Fine Nine, you are down to two," Chris said. "Tied at the bottom. So, let's hope you made a good decision."

"Actually, Chris," Nile remarked, "I think that was the first good decision I've made."

Linda smiled and hugged Nile lovingly.

"I'm just so happy that we're still together!" she exclaimed.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Darla-**I'm voting for Linda, I can't believe I didn't see her true colours earlier, she's disgusting.

**Linda-**I'm voting for Darla, I'm done putting up with someone who never once respects me.

**Nile-**My plan was always to take Darla to the end because she'd be easy to beat, and yet complications have arisen. I never thought I would fall in love, and yet I have to wonder if that would make a difference, there's no way in good conscience I can keep Darla around after today.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"Well, in the end it was Darla who took the fall," Chris said. "The tables finally turned on her and she clearly didn't see that one coming. But she's not the only one who got a surprise today. Nathaniel and Roquette were certainly shocked by Tina winning a challenge for them, and Destiny was just shocked to win at all. Next episode, old rivalries will be rekindled and new rivalries will be formed, you're not going to want to miss this game changing moment."

**Teams:**

**Underdogs United:**

_Robyn-The Game Expert_

Johnny-The Doormat

_Trevor-The Mysterious Guy_

BonBon-The Flirt

Nicky-The Tinkerer

_Vince-The Rager_

**Team Less Than Three**:

Roquette-The Wounded Gazelle

Nathaniel-The Pragmatist

Tina-The Babysitter

_Freyda-The Amazon_

Brett-The Farm Worker (Switched to Courtney's Champions)

_Sally-The Slut_

**Courtney's Champions:**

_Bronwyn-The Child Prodigy_

Destiny-The Hand-Crafted Champion

_Mia-The Space Filler_

_Percy-The Romantic Poet_

_Rexx-The Puppydog_

_Dante-The Sharp-tongued Geek_

**The Fine Nine:**

_Leslie-The Gang Leader (Switched to Courtney's Champions)_

_Darla-The Diva_

Nile-The Teen Star

Linda-The Future Housewife

_Lance-The Surfer_

_Azazel-The Creep_

**Voted Out: **Vince, Bronwyn, Sally, Percy, Freyda, Lance, Robyn, Rexx, Mia, Trevor, Dante, Azazel, Leslie, Darla

_Author_'s _Note: And that does it for Darla. I know some people felt that Darla lasted too long, but my reason for that is because she was a key point in Linda's plot, and I felt like Linda's evolution was one that require a bit more time to fully develop, and therefore getting rid of Darla too early might have been a bit anti-climatic. But she's gone now, regardless of whether you loved her or hated her, she accomplished her job and now it's time for her to go._

_On another note, I'm not entirely sure of what my schedule will look like now, but I'm considering taking another break from Uber to spread a little time to my other two series. Or I might not, but just giving you the heads up._


	16. You two had better not be bonding!

_Author's Note: And we're back to Uber for now. Like I said, this is the series that I would like to get finished soon. However, as I mentioned, I've got some big plans for next month and I've been getting busier now, so progress may slow and even come to a pause for a little while. Sorry, I'll see what I can do, but I don't want to put too much on my plate._

"Welcome to Uber Drama Island!" the four veterans exclaimed together.

"Last time, we had an elemental challenge," Courtney said. "Naturally, my team dominated."

"Don't you mean, unnaturally?" Lindsay asked. "It certainly felt unnatural to me."

"Well, no one asked you," Courtney huffed.

"Anyways, tensions were high on almost every team," DJ said. "On Team Less Than Three, Nathaniel and Roquette planned to throw the challenge to get rid of Tina, but she thwarted that plan. Meanwhile on The Fine Nine, Darla tried to force Linda to do everything so she could take the blame when they lost."

"It was kinda crazy," Trent remarked. "But Linda stood up to her, and Nile sided with Linda, meaning that Darla was sent home."

"We're down to ten now," DJ said. "The game is already tight, but it's just going to get even tighter."

"So, keep watching," Lindsay said.

"Uber Drama Island!" they finished together.

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Underdogs United)

"So…" Johnny said lazily to Nicky as they lay in the sand together.

"Yeah?" Nicky asked.

"I don't even know," Johnny sighed. "Every time I try to do something, it never falls through. I'm not even gonna bother, I'll just lie here and probably nothing will happen today."

"Kay then," Nicky replied.

"Hey, guys!" DJ exclaimed as he walked up to the group. "Something big is happening today!"

"DJ!" BonBon exclaimed as she rushed out and hugged him. "Sorry, it's been a little boring around here. Glad that things are sure to be getting a little more exciting…although, this had better not be like that last twist that took Trevor from me!"

"We'll have to see," DJ said. "Now come on, follow me."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Johnny-**It seems like the only way I can ever do anything is by accident. That's kinda disappointing…I guess.

**BonBon-**Something big is happening today, eh? Well, I say bring it on, I'm ready for a little shakeup.

* * *

(Team Less Than Three)

As usual, Tina was putting as much distance between her and the others as she could. She glared at them from her stump.

"Ugh, she shouldn't even still be here," Roquette grumbled to Nathaniel as they watched her.

"Well, what can we do?" Nathaniel remarked. "I'm not about to let her walk over us. We'll knock her out sooner or later…it'll just be later than I wanted."

"Hello, everyone!" Lindsay exclaimed as she waved at the team.

"Lindsay, what are you doing here?" Tina asked as she approached the girl.

"Today's a special day," Lindsay exclaimed. "You get to come with me."

"Is it the merge?" Nathaniel asked.

"Actually, I don't know, Chip wouldn't tell me," Lindsay admitted. "Something about he was afraid I'd spoil it."

"Well, let's just go then," Roquette said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**Chances are that we're merging now. If that's the case, then I need to make sure that I get people on my side, before Tina can get people against me.

**Tina-**Ooh, I just love surprises!

* * *

(Courtney's Champions)

Destiny and Brett sat together under a tree.

"Yesterday we did good," Brett said.

"Indeed," Destiny agreed. "It just goes to show that when two strong, dedicated people like us don't have anything holding us back, we can be unstoppable."

"Do you think we'll be able to keep it up?" Brett asked.

"I know it," Destiny said. "Now that there's nothing in my way, I'm at my full potential."

"Hello, Champions," Courtney said as she climbed the mountain. "We've got a big day planned today."

"Oh?" Brett said.

"Just follow me," Courtney said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**Whatever you've got planned for me, I can handle it!

* * *

(The Fine Nine)

Linda and Nile lay in the sand together.

"Ah, I never really just how peaceful this beach could be," Linda said. "There's always been something going on."

"Yeah, it is nice," Nile said. "It's just the two of us now, and yet, I've never felt better."

"I think I'm ready to take on this game now," Linda said. "I've always been worried about taking care everyone, but now that it's just the two of us, that'll be a lot easier."

"Attention, Fine Nine!" Trent exclaimed as he arrived.

"Oh, hello," Linda said.

"We've come some big plans today," Trent said. "You're not going to want to be late."

Nile and Linda glanced at each other curiously.

"Sounds interesting, whatever it is," Nile said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**I realize that I sort of threw my gameplan out the window yesterday, but I don't regret it a bit. Linda is such an amazing girl, and there's no one else in this game that I'd want at my side but her.

* * *

The four teams were guided to a new beach on the other side of the island. Chris was waiting for them at the center.

"Welcome, final 10," he exclaimed. "You should all be very proud, you've outlasted more than half of your competition. You've faced hardships, but the ten of you have all pulled through it all. And the game's about to change for you right now because…the teams are no more!"

Everyone cheered at this announcement. Linda hugged Nile. BonBon grabbed both Nicky and Johnny. Tina just her fists into the air in success.

"However," Chris said. "We are not quite at the individual state of the game."

"What?" Destiny remarked.

"In the series tradition, we will be having a non-elimination war of the genders," Chris said. "Conveniently enough, there are five boys and five girls left, so if you could split up into your new groups."

BonBon waved goodbye to Nicky and Johnny and she left them. Roquette and Nathaniel shared a kiss before splitting up. Destiny reluctantly walked over the join the group of girls.

"There we go," Chris said. "Now, what will you be playing for, you ask? You'll be playing for where you'll be staying for the rest of the game. You see we've got two new cabins set up for you…the gender that win will get the lovely, luxury cabin! And the losers will get the dinky, loser cabin."

The veterans held up two photos, one of a fancy building and one of a dilapidated shack.

"Now, onto the challenge itself," Chris said. "You'll be racing, but you've got a series of directions that you'll need to find, that could lead you all around the island. Meanwhile, our veterans will be setting traps to stop you. Lindsay and Courtney will be working on the guys, while Trent and DJ will try to stop the girls. Your first hint is waiting for you in the woods. You may head out whenever you're ready."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**Ugh, this is the biggest jip yet, McClean! Just when I thought I was in the clear to start dominating, you stick me back on a team of idiots. I do not approve.

**Linda-**Hooray, it's so nice to make it this far. I look forward to meeting everyone else that I never got a chance to.

**Johnny-**So, we made the merge…I'm still deciding if that's a good thing or not.

**Nathaniel-**Finally, we've entered the next level of the game. It won't be easy, by I intend to use all my skill to stay one step ahead of everyone else.

* * *

(Girls)

The team of five walked through the woods together. Destiny had the lead, BonBon followed, Linda and Roquette walked together behind them, and Tina brought up the rear.

BonBon narrowed her eyes at Destiny as she hissed, "I still don't like you."

"And I couldn't care less for you," Destiny replied.

"You're just lucky that this isn't an immunity challenge, or else you'd be so out of here," BonBon said.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with," Destiny growled as she glared at BonBon fiercely.

Meanwhile, Roquette and Linda were talking as they walked together.

"So, what's the deal with you and Nile?" Roquette asked. "Are you, like, together?"

"I suppose you could say that," Linda said. "You really is a wonderful gentleman. But what about you and Nathaniel? You're a couple, right?"

"You know it," Roquette said.

"What's he like?" Linda asked.

"He's pretty hot," Roquette said. "You might not be able to tell at first glance, but he's got a great body underneath."

"Oh…but what about his personality?" Linda asked.

"Personality? I'm pretty sure he doesn't have one," Roquette replied.

"You two had better not be bonding!" Tina exclaimed as she came between the two of them.

"Oh, uh…hello," Linda said as Tina shoved her and Roquette apart.

"She's evil, I tell you!" Tina exclaimed.

"She's like this all the time," Roquette said as she rolled her eyes. "This is what I've had to put up over the last couple of days."

"Oh no, don't try to turn this against me," Tina said, then turning to Linda. "I'm warning you, you do not want to get close to this black widow."

"Well, let's just try to all get along," Linda said.

"That's exactly the attitude I had," Tina said. "And looked where it got me!"

Linda looked around.

"I…don't…" Linda said uneasily.

"She's just crazy," Roquette said. "Ignore her."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**Now that I've got a new group of people to work with, I've got to use my charm to get friends on my side, and enemies on Tina's. No way am I going through the sugary sweet persona again, but Tina is doing just fine and making herself look crazy.

**BonBon-**If I had things my way, Destiny and Brett would be the next two to go. Then Trevor would finally be completely avenged.

* * *

(Boys)

Nathaniel, Brett, and Nile all had the lead of the boys' group, while Nicky and Johnny brought up the rear. Brett was eyeing Nile with uncertainty.

"So, let me get this straight," he asked. "You were already a celebrity before coming out here?"

"That's right," Nile said proudly.

"So, you've done things like movies and TV?" Brett continued.

"And modelling and music," Nile added. "It's a full package."

"I see," Brett said.

Nathaniel, seeing where the conversation was going, decided to get in on it.

"I'm actually surprised you made it this far," he said. "I'm sure a few people wouldn't want someone already rich and famous to make it far in this game."

Nile just shrugged.

"What can I say, must be my winning personality," Nile replied.

"Yes, that must be it," Nathaniel said.

"Uh, guys?" Nicky said. "Johnny got stuck again."

He pointed back to Johnny who had the back of his jacket pierced through a branch.

"Again?" Nathaniel groaned as he helped Johnny down.

"I don't even know how it happened," Johnny said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Brett-**Honestly, it kinda bugs me that Nile is still in the game. I mean, he could be a great guy, but someone like him who's already got a fortune has no right being out here with people who are really working hard to make it.

**Nathaniel-**If there's any chance to turn people against each other, I'll take it. The goal is to get eyes off me and onto everyone else.

* * *

(Girls)

As the girls traveled through the forest, they spotted a flag not too far away.

"There it is!" BonBon exclaimed.

"Then let's go get it," Destiny said as she picked up the pace.

"Oh wait," Linda said. "Didn't Chris say that there would be traps? Perhaps we should be careful."

"We don't have time to slow down, we want to keep the lead," Destiny said. "And besides, I'm smart enough to tell if I'm about to step into a—Waaah!"

A rope snagged Destiny's ankle and hoisted her up to the treetops. She dangled upside from the staggering height. Hidden the bushes, DJ and Trent high fived each other for getting their trap to work.

"Well, don't just stand there!" Destiny shouted. "Get me down from here!"

"I say we leave her up there," BonBon said. "She got herself stuck in the first place."

"Oh, but that wouldn't be very nice," Linda said.

"And besides, Chris probably wants us to finish the challenge together," Tina pointed out. "Or else he wouldn't have put us into teams."

"Fine," BonBon sighed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**I think BonBon's got the right idea. Destiny may be an idiot, but she's still a physical threat, and really, I just can't stand her. The sooner she goes, the better.

* * *

(Boys)

"Lookie, lookie!" Nicky exclaimed. "I see something."

"Yeah, it looks like a flag," Brett noted.

"Well, come on, let's check it out," Nile said.

"Hang on," Nathaniel said. "Chris mentioned traps, I think we ought to approach with caution."

"Makes sense to me," Brett said.

The boys moved slowly, being sure to watch out for anything on the ground. Eventually they reached the flag that had a note attached to it.

"What's it say?" Johnny asked.

"It says we need to go back to the beach," Nathaniel said as he read it. "There's a boat waiting for us, with our next directions."

"Alright!" Nile exclaimed. "Now let's head back there; for all we now we could be neck and neck with the girls right now."

As the boys left, Courtney punched a tree in frustration.

"We were supposed to trap one of them!" she exclaimed. "Why didn't it work!?"

"Um, because they didn't step on it?" Lindsay suggested.

"I wasn't talking to you," Courtney snapped.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**Winning definitely sounds good to me. After these few weeks, I'd really hate to be sent to that crappy cabin.

* * *

(Girls)

Roquette and Linda had climbed up the tree and were working to untie Destiny.

"Hurry it up!" Destiny snapped. "We're losing valuable time here."

"I'm trying," Linda said as she worked through the knot. "It's not easy."

"Well, we could just break the rope right off," Roquette remarked. "It's a bit of a drop, but if you're in a hurry, I suppose."

"Got it," Linda said as she managed to undo the knot.

Roquette grabbed Destiny's legs and pulled her onto the tree with them.

"Now come on, we need to get to that clue," Destiny said. "We've wasted enough time, we need to catch up."

The girls got back down to the ground and quickly went to the flag.

"Hm, we need to get back to the beach," Tina said.

"Then let's go!" Destiny exclaimed. "We're probably behind now, we need to catch up!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**Um, I think Destiny needs a reality check. She was the one who got stuck, and now she's acting like we're the ones slowing her down. I don't think so.

* * *

(Boys)

The five boys returned to the beach where they saw a pair of canoes waiting for them at the shore. Nathaniel got to one and found a note inside.

"It says we need to row out into the lake until we get to a buoy with our next clue," Nathaniel said as the boys were already climbing into the boat.

"I don't see the girls anywhere," Nile noted. "Guess that means that we've got the lead."

"Yes, but we don't want to get cocky," Brett said.

"Ooh, I've got an idea," Nicky exclaimed. "I can make the zoom, with one my gadgets."

"Uh, I'm not sure if that's the best idea," Nathaniel said.

"Why not?" Nicky asked.

"Well, have you ever noticed that a lot of your inventions end up doing a lot more damage than they should?" Nathaniel pointed out. "Think there might be a correlation there?"

"Margin of error?" Nicky suggested.

"I don't think so," Nathaniel said. "Let's just stick with keeping it simple."

"Kay," Nicky replied.

"Now, all together, stroke, stroke," Nathaniel said as they rowed their oars in unison.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Johnny-**Hm, a lot of new people to work with now. But the thing is, all these guys are stronger or smarter than me…so the strategic thing to do would be to get rid of them, right?

* * *

(Girls)

The girls arrived at the beach to see that he boys were already rowing through the lake.

"Quick, we can still catch up!" Destiny exclaimed.

The girls piled into the canoe together. Tina quickly read over the note as they were already paddling out into the water. The boat shook from side to side as they paddled awkwardly and all crammed together on different points.

"You're rowing the wrong way," Destiny snapped at BonBon. "We need to make sure we're synchronised so we can actually make some distance."

"I'm rowing just fine," BonBon pouted. "Why don't you try to match me instead?"

"Ugh, stop being so difficult!" Destiny growled. "The boys are lengthening their lead. Do you want to end up in the old shack?"

"Whoa!" Tina exclaimed as she leaned on one of the sides and caused the boat to tip.

The girls started to panic and this just caused them to flip over faster. With a splash they all fell straight into the water.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**Ugh, I can't stand this. How did any of these girls even make merge!? They're all complete morons!

* * *

(The Boys)

The male team was closing in on the buoy.

"Almost there," Nile said.

However, from another boat, Courtney and Lindsay came at them from the other side.

"Look out!" Nicky exclaimed.

"Heh, this will slow them down," Courtney chuckled as she released several large spiked balls into the water.

"Yay!" Lindsay exclaimed as she released some more.

"Mines!" Nicky shouted. "Watch out."

"We can work our way through here," Nathaniel said. "Just follow my lead."

Using Nathaniel's directions, the boys were able to weave their way through the explosives without detonating any.

"What? No!" Courtney pouted. "That was supposed to stop them."

The boy reached the buoy and grabbed the note.

"It says," Brett read, "that we have to go back that way. There's a cave in the side of the island where we'll leave our boat behind."

"Then let's keep moving," Nathaniel said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**Some of these guys are sort of passive. Just from what I've seen of Johnny and Nicky, neither of them seem like the most charismatic. Again, that is good knowledge to have; if they're not good with words, then it'll be harder for them to defend themselves should everyone turn on them.

* * *

(The Girls)

The girls had gotten the boat upright again and we're getting back into it.

"Ugh, look, they've already gotten way ahead of us again," Destiny grumbled. "We nearly had them, and now thanks to you—"

"Alright, let's keep calm," Linda said. "There's nothing we can do but keep on trying."

Destiny grunted as she grabbed an oar and kept rowing. They came up to their buoy when another boat approached them. DJ and Trent were inside.

"Sorry, girls," DJ said before releasing a pile of mines.

Trent shrugged apologetically as he released his.

"Eep, that's not good!" BonBon exclaimed.

"Nobody panic," Linda said. "Let's just go through this slowly."

"We don't have time for slow," Destiny scoffed.

"Well, do you want to get blown up?" Roquette asked "Do we have time for that?"

Once again, Destiny just grumbled to herself before continuing to row.

"Oh, this is so freaky!" Tina exclaimed. "They're getting closer!"

Tina's panicking caused the boat to tilt to the side, and then slammed into a mine. With a sudden explosion, they were launched into the sky and fell back in the water, miraculously with their boat still intact.

"I stand corrected," Roquette remarked. "Going slow was just a waste of time."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Linda-**Oh my, it seems like all the teams were just as crazy as my old one. Well, I've put up with it this far, I suppose I can stay strong for the rest of the summer.

* * *

(The boys)

The guys passed Lindsay and Courtney again as they headed back for the island.

"Ooh, the girls got a boom," Nicky remarked.

"That's too bad," Johnny remarked. "Well, for them, I guess."

"I say we just keep our lead strong," Nathaniel said. "Keep up the pace and we'll have the prize in no time."

The boys soon spotted the cave and headed towards it.

"We'll be there in no time," Brett said.

"The girls don't stand a chance now," Nile added.

"Let's not get cocky," Nathaniel said. "It never ends well."

The group entered the dank cave. The water ended at a rock surface.

"Guess we're going on foot now," Johnny noted.

"Bye, boat!" Nicky exclaimed as they hopped out.

The boys looked around the cave. Despite its size, it followed a straightforward path. After walking through the cavern for some time, they came to a stone stairway.

"Hm, seems simple enough," Nile said.

"I don't trust it," Nathaniel said. "There's got to be a trap somewhere."

Nicky experimentally poked the first step. Nothing happened; he shrugged.

"Hm, let's just be careful," Nathaniel said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**I'm starting to see that I might be a bit of an odd man out here with the guys. Nicky and Johnny are clearly still tight from Underdogs United, and it seems like Brett and Nathaniel might still be close despite the team switch.

* * *

(The Girls)

The girl recovered from their latest disaster and managed to make it to the buoy.

"So, wanna just call it quits now?" Roquette asked. "We're clearly not going to be winning now."

"Shut up," Destiny snapped. "It's not over till it's over."

"My thoughts, exactly," Tina added. "Except, 'Shut up' is a bit of a rude term."

The girls continued to paddle with ferocity. They had since gotten the hang of stroking in sync and we're managing to pick up the pace.

"Come on, go, go, go!" Destiny shouted as they stroked. "Faster, faster!"

"There's the cave!" BonBon exclaimed.

The girls kept rowing until they made it inside the cavern.

"Oh my, what a spooky place," Linda noted as they got out of the boat.

"I don't see the boys anywhere," BonBon noted.

"Then we just keep moving," Destiny said. "They could have still fallen behind."

The girls ran through the cave. Eventually they spotted the boys just reaching the top of the stairs.

"Sorry, girls," Nile called down to them. "Too slow."

"That's what you think," Courtney remarked from a hidden room in the wall.

She pulled a lever and suddenly the stairs flattened up into a slide.

"Yikes!" Nicky exclaimed as he tried to cling to the smooth surface.

He couldn't hang on, though, and soon all the boys slid down and crashed back down to the ground.

"Now's our chance!" Destiny exclaimed.

"What do you suggest we do?" Roquette asked. "In case you didn't notice, the stairs are gone."

"We climb," Destiny said as she scrambled up the rock wall.

BonBon quickly followed after her, but the others seemed a little more uncertain.

"This doesn't seem like the safest route," Tina noted.

"No, it does not," Linda agreed.

The boys meanwhile had regained themselves, and had seen what the girls were doing.

"Quick, we can't let them get the lead," Nathaniel said as he began climbing the rocks on the other side.

Nicky quickly followed after him, then Nile and Brett, and Johnny brought up the rear.

"Ugh, safe or not, I'm letting them win that easy," Roquette said as she started to climb.

Linda and Tina glanced at each other, before Linda decided to follow after Roquette. Tina sighed and brought up the rear. Destiny and BonBon had reached the top by now, but the other girls were still lagging behind.

"Come on, we can actually take the lead if you pick it up," Destiny grumbled.

Nathaniel and Nicky were coming up to the top now. Brett and Nile followed behind. Partway up the climb, Linda's foothold gave way and she nearly stumbled back down to the ground. Luckily, Roquette managed to grab her arm and pull her back. This pause, however, allowed for Johnny to pull ahead of all of them.

"No, no, no!" Destiny pouted as Johnny reached the top.

The boys took off running again, just as Roquette climbed up the ledge. Linda followed, and Tina finally arrived after her.

"No time to waste," Destiny said. "We need to go full speed ahead now!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**Urgh, we almost had them! If these girls actually understood that this is a race, then maybe we could have actually taken the lead.

**Nathaniel-**I can't believe that the girls are closing in on us already. But then again, I suppose our luck was bound to run out sooner or later. We've still got the lead for now, and this race can't be that much longer.

* * *

The boys came to a tunnel that led upwards. They wasted no time in climbing up. They emerged back out to the forest. However, in front of them were two towers and a flag with another note.

"You've reached the final task," Nathaniel read. "You must now reach the top of this tower, boys to the left and girls to the right. The first team to arrive will win the reward."

"As usual, I'm betting there's going to be some sort of nasty surprise waiting for us in there," Brett said.

"Let's not let it slow us down this time," Nathaniel said. "We're almost there, we just need to claim the victory."

The five boys filed into the door. They came to a stone room with a ladder leading upwards. They looked at each other cautiously. Then they began to slowly make their way across the room to the ladder. They stopped every few steps, expecting something to happen, yet nothing ever did.

"Hm, must be a red-herring room," Nile remarked as they reached the ladder.

* * *

(The Girls)

The female team reached the end of the tunnel and arrived at the two towers. Destiny quickly read the sign and led everyone into the tower on the right.

"There's still a chance for us," BonBon remarked. "We just need to hurry."

The group entered the tower and found themselves in the stone room.

"Oh my, do you think there are traps?" Linda asked as she glanced around the room.

"Well, since going slow didn't do us any favors last time, I say we just rush it," Roquette suggested.

The girls ran across the room, and to their surprise, no traps were triggered on them.

"Come on, let's keep moving," Destiny said as she climbed the ladder. "We need to catch up."

* * *

(The Boys)

The team climbed up the ladder and arrived in a nearly identical room. There was another ladder at the wall on the other side. Meanwhile, Lindsay and Courtney were watching them through cameras in a control room.

"Hey, I was thinking," Lindsay said. "How do we always arrive before them?"

"Don't ask stupid questions," Courtney scoffed. "Now, we need to time these traps just right."

The boys were glancing around the room cautiously.

"Do you think it's another dud?" Nile asked.

"I'm not even sure what to expect," Nathaniel remarked.

"Well, I guess we should just keep moving," Johnny said as he stepped forward.

After only a few steps, a wheel dropped down from the ceiling and bowled him over.

"Ow," he said as he hit the wall.

"Looks like we'll have to watch out for those," Nathaniel noted.

The boys clung to the walls as they inched across the room. Suddenly another wheel came rolling towards them. Most managed to get out of the way in time, but Nile was too slow and was knocked back against the wall. The other four had barely kept moving when another wheel dropped right in front of them. Brett put his arms up instinctively, but it did no good and he was knocked back as well.

"Okay, let's try a new strategy," Nathaniel said. "Let's split up and run for it."

The five boys spread out along the room before darting across. Several more wheels fell towards them. Nicky skipped out of the way of one, and Brett was able to roll out of the way of another. Eventually each of the boys had reached the ladder.

"Good job, everyone," Brett said.

* * *

(The Girls)

The girls came up to the second room of the tower.

"Time to rush again?" BonBon asked.

"I don't see why not," Roquette replied.

"Booyakasha!" BonBon exclaimed before charging forward.

She ended up slamming right into an oncoming wheel.

"Okay…" she said as she rolled back to the start. "That's not going to work this time."

"Oh my, that doesn't look too pleasant," Linda remarked. "Does anyone have any other ideas?"

"We need to get across," Destiny said. "I say we all go and just try to watch out."

The five girls stepped forward carefully. Destiny walked with the most determination, while everyone else followed behind cautiously. A wheel rolled towards them.

"Look out!" Tina exclaimed.

Destiny rolled to the side, and the four others split apart.

"Keep moving," Destiny ordered. "No time to slow down now."

The girls continued to cross the room. The moved at a walking pace, and were able to avoid all the oncoming wheels. Eventually they reached the ladder.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Linda remarked.

"We're not done yet," BonBon said. "We've still got to get to the top."

* * *

(The Boys)

The boys arrived at the third floor which, to no one's particular surprise, was identical to the previous two.

"At least we should know what to expect this time," Nile remarked.

"So…who first?" Nicky asked.

Everyone glanced at each other.

"Johnny, start walking," Nathaniel ordered.

"Yes sir," Johnny sighed as he stepped forward.

After a few steps, part of the floor sunk beneath him. He nearly fell back down to the second floor, but Brett managed to grab his arm before he could.

"Okay, now we have an idea of what we're dealing with," Nathaniel remarked.

"So, what's the best course of action?" Brett asked.

"I guess all we can do is stick together and walked slowly," Nathaniel said.

The boy stayed close as they carefully made their way across the room. Several times, the floor opened up beneath them, but they managed to recover each time. Once again, they made it to the ladder.

"We've got to be almost there by now," Nile remarked.

"I hope so," Johnny sighed.

* * *

(The Girls)

The female team arrived at the third floor.

"Looks empty," Tina remarked. "But then again, so did the last one."

"Ugh, why can't they just make it obvious?" Destiny grumbled.

"Wouldn't be very good traps then, would they?" Roquette replied.

"Whatever, let's just see what they've got," Destiny said as she marched forward. "I can handle it."

As she walked, the floor opened up and she dropped down.

"Eek!" Tina exclaimed as she slid forward and tried to grab Destiny.

She just managed to grab her arm before she could fully drop down.

"Oh my, we're going to need to be super careful this time," Linda said. "I'd hate to have to go back to the last floor."

The girls decided to walk in a line one after another. Tina took the lead now and was carefully taking each step with extreme caution.

"Come on, we can't waste any more time," Destiny said.

"We can't afford to take risks," Tina said. "If we don't want to repeat the last floor, then we're going to have to be careful."

It was a slow progress, but eventually the girls arrived at the ladder.

"That was unnecessary," Destiny grumbled. "But we seriously need to pick up the pace. The next room had better not be anything tricky."

* * *

(The Boys)

The five boys climbed to the fourth floor. For the fourth time, they were faced with the same thing.

"I wonder what they're going to throw at us this time," Nile said.

"Only one way to find out," Nathaniel replied.

Johnny just sighed again as he stepped forward.

"Hm," he said. "Doesn't seem to be anyth—"

Suddenly, a geyser of water burst out of the floor. The force was enough to knock him.

"Never mind," he said while coughing up water.

"Alright, same process as usual," Nathaniel said. "Let's just try to take this carefully and—"

With just a few steps, Nathaniel got sprayed with a blast of water as well.

"Let's try over here," Brett suggested before getting blasted himself.

"Okay, I'm going to wager a guess that no matter which way we go, we're going to get splashed," Nile said.

"So, new plan…" Nicky exclaimed, "...Charge!"

Nicky ran forward and forced his way through the blasting water. The other boys soon followed after him. It took strength to force their way through the various geysers all along the floor, but each of them managed to make it to the end. Once they reached the ladder, they were all soaking wet.

"Well, that wasn't fun," Nile said as he tried to shake off some of the water on him.

"But we've got to be near the top now," Nathaniel said. "Let's keep going."

* * *

(The Girls)

Just as the boys had been, the girls were now faced with the fourth room.

"No time for caution," Destiny said. "We need to move now!"

After walking a few steps in, Destiny was knocked back by the blast of water.

"Oh mercy," Linda gasped.

"Fine, now we know what we've got," Destiny said. "It's just water, don't let it stop you."

Destiny continued to march forward and forced her way through the water. Tina cautiously followed and was knocked back.

"Okay, Tina, you can do this," she said to herself.

With more strength this time, she charged through the geysers of water. Linda tried to follow, but found that she couldn't break through the force of the water.

"Looks like we're stuck back here," Roquette remarked, not even bothering to attempt.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," BonBon said.

She then grabbed Linda and Roquette in each of her arms and charged through the water. It was an uncomfortable ride for the two girls, but they managed to reach the end.

"Now climb," Destiny ordered. "We've got no time to waste!"

* * *

(The Top)

Lindsay and Courtney stood at the top of the boys' tower, while DJ and Trent stood at the top of the girls' tower.

"I still think that water room was uncalled for," DJ remarked. "Now they're going to be soaking wet for the rest of the day."

"You know Chris," Trent replied. "I think they should just be thankful he hasn't done half the things he put us through."

"Ooh, here comes someone," Lindsay exclaimed.

"Our winners are arriving," Courtney said. "And it's…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"The boys…whatever."

"We did it!" Nile cheered.

"Woo, woo!" Nicky exclaimed.

"Good work, gentleman," Nathaniel said.

The five boys climbed up the ladder and reached the top of the tower. The girls followed just seconds behind them from their tower.

"Dammit, we were so close!" Destiny snapped.

"I am so sorry, Destiny," Linda said. "We really tried our best."

"Well, it is what it is," Trent said. "The guys will be sleeping in the luxury cabin for the rest of the summer, and the girls, I'm afraid you'll be sleeping in the loser cabin from now on."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**That's awesome. I feel bad for the girls, but I'm just gonna be happy that we didn't get stuck with that.

**Destiny-**This had better be the last team challenge, you got it!? I am so done with failure.

**Tina-**I'd say the reason why we lost was because Roquette's negative attitude was bringing us all down.

* * *

(Luxury Cabin)

"Woo, we won, we won!" Nicky cheered as he bounced from bed to bed in the large, fancy bedroom.

Brett and Johnny were more subdued as they set up in their beds. Nathaniel and Nile meanwhile were talking on their own.

"Hey, good job at getting us the win," Nile said. "I'll admit, I think you had a big part in it."

"Thank you," Nathaniel replied. "You did quite well yourself. I'm sure you'll be quite the threat when it comes to challenges."

"Well, I don't know about that," Nile replied.

"Don't be modest," Nathaniel said. "I could see you winning…of course, I'm sure you've already got a fortune of your own, if what you've said is true, so maybe it doesn't mean as much to you."

"No, it still means a lot to me and I still want to win," Nile replied.

"Good for you, then," Nathaniel said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**It's all part of the plan to make Nile my next victim. Little by little if I paint him the right way, people are sure to turn on him.

**Nile-**Some of the guys are acting a little…I don't know, not the most welcoming. I guess I really am the odd man out. Not that I'm going to let that stop me, of course.

* * *

(Loser Cabin)

The girls entered the filthy, poorly built cabin. The beds were old and dirty, and the walls were falling apart in several places.

"Well, it may not be the most cozy, but it's still our home for the next couple of weeks," Linda said.

Roquette moved to set down on a bed, but Destiny beat her to it.

"Excuse me, but this is my bed," Destiny said.

"Um, what?" Roquette scoffed. "I was clearly headed right for it."

"I don't care, I'm claiming it," Destiny said. "Go find your own."

"No, I want that one," Roquette pouted.

"This one is next to a window," Destiny declared. "And I like to be able to look out at the window in the morning."

"Um, there are holes everywhere," Roquette pointed out. "I don't think that's going to be a problem."

"Don't even try to fight her," BonBon scoffed. "Destiny clearly only like to make people miserable."

"I'm afraid you have it all wrong," Tina interjected. "Roquette is the one who's causing conflicts. Destiny has done nothing wrong."

Soon all four girls were arguing angrily with each other.

"Oh my, so much for the peaceful tribe of two," Linda sighed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Linda-**I am happy to get to meet all these new people, and I hope that we'll be able to get along soon enough, but I don't think I will have a very enjoyable time if everyone keeps arguing.

**Destiny-**I hate this so much. If I had it my way, each of these girls would go one after another until I was the last one left.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And with that," Chris said from the Dock of Shame, "the merge is officially on. No more teams, just the ten remaining contestants all fighting for first place. Who will pull ahead, who will fall behind? Will Nile's fame and fortune spell his demise? Will the girls' feuds cause any more rifts to form? Who will win the first individual immunity? Find out on the next…Uber…Drama…Island!"

**Merged:**

Linda-The Future Housewife

Destiny-The Hand-Crafted Champion

Johnny-The Doormat

Nicky-The Tinkerer

Nathaniel-The Pragmatist

BonBon-The Flirt

Tina-The Babysitter

Nile-The Teen Star

Brett-The Farm Worker

Roquette-The Wounded Gazelle

**Voted Out: **Vince, Bronwyn, Sally, Percy, Freyda, Lance, Robyn, Rexx, Mia, Trevor, Dante, Azazel, Leslie, Darla

_Author's Note: Yay, merge! Sorry if you were hoping for an elimination today. With most of my series, I try to give some grace period at the merge, just because it's the next level of the game, and I want to make the most of it with everyone. Next time, though, it's back to business as usual as the merge officially kicks off._


	17. There's nothing easy about that

_Author's Note: Sorry for a somewhat shorter chapter today, for a combined amount of reasons, chapters might not be as long as they used to be. But I hope you still enjoy the story. Here's the next chapter of Uber Drama Island._

"Welcome back to Uber Drama Island!" The veterans exclaimed together.

"Last time all ten finalists got to merge at last…well, kinda," Lindsay said. "It was girls versus boys, and the winners got this really nice cabin…the losers didn't."

"And in the end it was the boys who won," Trent said. "The girls couldn't come together as a cooperative team, and the boys took the lead."

"What was with that?" Lindsay pouted. "I thought girls were supposed to be better at everything."

"Not to mention they had Destiny on their team," Courtney added. "But I guess she couldn't make up for how useless the other four were."

"You know, you're not exactly in a position to talk," DJ pointed out. "Considering how many times your team ended up losing."

"Destiny's still here, isn't she?" Courtney snapped back. "That's all the matters."

"Other things that happened last time," Trent continued, "included Brett forming a little bitterness towards Nile still being in the game, and Nathaniel was sure to jump on this and fuel the flames."

"Roquette also tried a few tricks," DJ said. "By trying to befriend Linda, all while making Tina look like the bad guy."

"I think Tina was doing a pretty good job on that on her own," Courtney snarked. "Have you seen that girl, she's going psycho."

"Well, since it was a non-elimination episode everyone is still here," Lindsay said. "But not today, ten goes down to…um…don't tell me…nine!"

"So keep watching," they all concluded, "Uber Drama Island!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Main Camp)

With the merge at hand, all ten campers were sleeping along the coast of the beach now. On one side was the luxurious cabin for the boys, while next to it was the crusty shack for the girls. Destiny emerged from this shack and painfully stretched herself out.

"Worst sleep yet," she grumbled as she cracked her back.

As she strolled along the beach, she found Brett sitting on a rock on the beach.

"Morning," she grunted to him as she sat down.

"Good morning," he replied. "How did you sleep?"

"I didn't," Destiny grumbled. "Those beds are hard and uncomfortable, there's a freezing draft, and did I mention that I hate everyone I'm sleeping with. But how about you?"

"Can't complain," Brett shrugged.

"Well, I'm not letting that stop me from winning today's challenge," Destiny said.

"You know," Brett said, "you and I are probably going to be big targets now. We're both physical threats and we can't both win immunity."

"And what's your point?" Destiny asked.

"Well, just because it's the merge, doesn't mean we have to stop working together," Brett said. "We could help each other out still."

"A nice thought, but unfortunately unrealistic," Destiny said. "It is an individual game now. We can't hold each other back. From this point on, we're rivals."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Brett sighed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**I like Brett, he's a good guy. But I've waited too long to finally start playing for myself. I'm not going to let my friendship with him detract me from obtaining perfection.

* * *

As the morning passed by, more people awoke. Nathaniel and Roquette both left their cabins at similar times and spotted each other. Nathaniel signaled for her to follow.

"Alright, let's talk," Nathaniel said, "I—"

However, before he could finished, Roquette pulled him into a tight kiss.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," she said as she let him go. "Now, what were you saying?"

"We need to talk strategy," Nathaniel said.

"Ah, of course," Roquette remarked as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, this is the merge," Nathaniel said. "The game is in its most critical stages."

"Kay, alright, talk," Roquette said reluctantly.

"Right now we're two in ten," Nathaniel said. "We can't count on Tina anymore, and if she turns enough people against us then it's game over. We need to make sure we get the numbers first."

"Pfft, that's not a threat," Roquette scoffed. "Tina is digging her own grave as we speak."

"You can never be too confident," Nathaniel said. "Anyways, I'm going to try and work on getting Brett back with us. He's been with Destiny these last couple days, but I think I can get him to bounce back."

"And I think I may have found us a new ally with Linda," Roquette said. "She's so clueless, I'll have her eating out of my hand in no time."

"Sounds good," Nathaniel said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**I don't think Roquette fully grasps the situation…but that's nothing new. She still thinks she's invincible, but one wrong step at this crucial part of the game and everything we've worked for could go up in smoke.

* * *

BonBon had grabbed Johnny and Nicky and pulled them aside.

"Morning boys," she said. "Hope you slept well, cause I sure didn't."

"We did," Johnny replied.

"Fantastic," BonBon said. "Now listen, we've made it this far by sticking together and fighting as a team. The playing field may have changed, but we can still keep it up, right?"

"Absolutely!" Nicky cheered. "We're going to be all…Bang bang, bang…smash…boom…and they're going to be all…Foosh…burn!"

"Yes, I agree," Johnny said.

"That's what I want to hear!" BonBon exclaimed while slapping them on the back. "We're still united…Underdogs United forever!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**While all the other teams have got their issues holding them back, us three have just been one dominating unit. I think we can continue that right up to the final three…where I of course will win.

**Johnny-**With the merge here, the game is all changed, and I have to rethink every one of my plans. (sighs) This might take a while.

* * *

Linda was getting breakfast started for everyone.

"Hm, if there's ten of us now…I'll have to multiply the amount of milk…or I could just use water," Linda muttered to herself.

Linda looked up to see Nile walking over to her from the boys' cabin. She smiled and waved at him. However, she was grabbed by Roquette and pulled aside.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Roquette asked.

"Uh, sure," Linda said.

Nile titled his head quizzically and he moved to follow them.

"Oh, there you are," Tina exclaimed as she grabbed his arm. "I just wanted to talk to you for a sec."

Roquette had taken Linda aside by now.

"You know, Linda, I really like you," Roquette said. "You seem like such a genuinely sweet girl out here."

"Oh, thank you," Linda said.

"I know I've made a few people angry with how I've acted in my time out here, but I mean it when I say that I want to be your friend," Roquette continued.

"I'd like to be your friend too," Linda said.

"And I'd like to help keep you safe," Roquette said. "This is a cutthroat game, but if you put your trust in me, I think I can help you."

"Why thank you, that's awful generous of you," Linda said.

"Hey, I take care of my friends," Roquette said.

Meanwhile, Tina was having her own conversation with Nile.

"Listen," she said. "You can think what you want about me, but I'm warning you here, Roquette is dangerous, she's not who she says she is."

"Um," Nile tried to say.

"If you want to keep your girl safe, I say you don't let her get too close to her," Tina said. "Roquette will use her like a doll, and then stab her in the back when she doesn't need her anymore. She did it to me, and she'll do it to Linda. So, you'd better be careful."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**I like Linda, alright. I like her because she's a mindless dolt who'll do exactly what I want.

**Nile-**You know, maybe Tina's right. If Roquette really is a snake, I can see why she would go after Linda. Well, I'm not letting anyone hurt my girl.

* * *

Nathaniel came across Destiny and Brett sitting in the sand together.

"Hey, Brett, can we talk?" Nathaniel called.

Destiny gave him an annoyed look, but Brett got up.

"Sure," he said as he left Destiny behind.

The two boys walked off together.

"What's on your mind?" Brett asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were still with us," Nathaniel said. "I don't think we can count on Tina anymore, so it's going to have to be the three of us sticking together. You still in?"

"Don't see why not," Brett said. "You guys have been loyal to me so far."

"What about Destiny?" Nathaniel asked.

"Don't worry about her," Brett said. "She's made it very clear that this is an individual game to her."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Brett-**I can see what Destiny means, I'm a solo person by nature. However, if Nathaniel and Roquette still want me around, then I'm going to accept their help. It's just common sense.

* * *

(Later)

"Campers, welcome to your first challenge for individual immunity," Chris said as the ten campers gathered around the beach. "And yes, Destiny, this time it actually is individual."

Destiny smiled confidently.

"Now, if you'll look out to the water you'll see our veterans setting up a course," Chris said. "For today's challenge, this will be our battlefield."

The ten looked out at the water. There was a vast series of connected floating platforms. There were various other obstacles as well such as thin bridges, rope swings, and elevated platforms.

"This challenge is very simple," Chris said. "You'll be out there, and if you hit the water, you're out of the challenge. You are encouraged to be as aggressive as possible to win this challenge. The platforms are very unstable, but one good shove and you should be able to knock your opponents over the edge."

"But you can play passively too," Tina added. "It's not always necessary for violence."

"Well, I suppose, but there's no fun in there," Chris replied.

"Just because something is fun, doesn't mean it's right," Tina replied.

"Surer it does," Chris said. "Now let's get this challenge started."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**Finally it's time for my domination to begin. No more teams holding me back, I will destroy all nine of them in my way.

**Linda-**Oh my, this challenge seems quite aggressive…but I suppose that I do want immunity, I just don't want to end up hurting any of my friends.

**Nicky-**Yay, this is going to be so fun! I'm gonna win for Underdogs United!

* * *

The ten campers have spread out all over the vast playing field. Chris wasn't lying about the platforms being unstable. Many of them were having trouble keeping their balance.

"Oh my," Linda exclaimed as she flopped down on her knees.

"Are you alright?" Nile called to her.

"I'll be fine," Linda said as she stood back up.

"Campers, ready?" Chris called. "Begin!"

The ten took off. Brett skillfully leapt between platforms in one direction. Nathaniel grabbed a rope and shimmied himself across in another direction. Nile tried to mimic Brett and leap to a platform, but he lost his balance and spent some time flailing. He managed to regain his footing though.

"Hey, heads up!" Nicky exclaimed as he tossed a vile between the cracks of the platforms.

With a boom, the waters picked up into enormous waves.

"Whoa!" Nile cried as he clung to the platform.

Miraculous, the platform landed face up in the water, and Nile was still clinging to it.

"Dang," Nicky remarked.

Destiny, meanwhile, had spotted Johnny and was going after him.

"I'm going to get you," she growled.

"Oh," Johnny replied before running.

"Get back here!" Destiny shouted as she gained on him.

"Hmm…" Johnny thought as he ran. "Sorry, no."

Johnny reached a ladder and began scaling it. Destiny soon arrived and started to climb too. But she was tackled to the ground by someone.

"Destiny, your fight is with me," BonBon said as she pinned Destiny down.

"Get off of me," Destiny grunted as she kicked upwards and flipped BonBon.

Linda had barely even moved from her starting point. She was just pacing nervously in place. Nathaniel was closing in on her on a ropeswing. Linda spotted him and ducked.

"Please don't hurt me," she exclaimed.

Nathaniel ended up swinging right over her and landed on another platform lower down. He came face to face with Brett. Brett advanced on him, but Nathaniel swerved to avoid him. Brett stumbled forward and nearly fell over the edge. Nathaniel, however, had just kept moving.

"Let's not do this now," Nathaniel said. "We can deal with each other later."

Brett nodded and climbed up to where Linda was standing. He charged to knock her over the edge, but she stepped aside at just the right time. Brett ended up charging right past her.

"I'm very sorry," Linda said. "Can't we resolve this civilly?"

Brett however had noticed Nile struggling to pull himself back to the main ground. Brett hopped down and moved towards him.

Meanwhile, BonBon and Destiny were continuing to wrestle. Both girls were rolling along the platforms as they fought. Several times they came dangerously close to tumbling over the edge, only to recover.

"Girls, play nice!" Tina shouted. "There's no need for such—"

However, at that moment, Tina spotted Roquette.

"You!" she hissed before charging murderously at her.

"Time to go," Roquette remarked as she started to run.

Roquette leapt over a series of blocks that were in her way. She stumbled briefly before regaining herself and continuing to run. Tina tried to follow but ended up losing her balance and tripping over her feet. She fell to the ground, but didn't hit the water.

"I'll get you!" Tina shouted.

Johnny was currently climbing down a ladder, he landed on another wobbly platform. He looked up to see Brett chasing after Nile.

"Hey, ease up, man," Nile remarked as he awkwardly tried to hop between platforms.

Realizing that they were heading in his direction, Johnny ducked down and curled up. Nile hopped over him and grabbed onto the ladder. Brett didn't stop in time and tripped over Johnny, slamming into the ladder. He didn't waste any time in climbing up after Nile, though.

Nicky was still tossing his explosives out all around him. He caused severe ripples through the platforms. BonBon bounced back away from Destiny, while Destiny was knocked to her knees.

"Hey, cut it out!" Destiny snapped.

"That's not fair!" Tina pouted.

Suddenly, the platform Tina was standing on started to vibrate.

"Huh?" she said.

With a burst a geyser fired up and launched Tina into the air. She ended up landing in a crow's nest high above the rest.

"Eep," she exclaimed as she looked down at the long drop.

As Nicky continued his assault, he didn't notice Nathaniel coming up behind him. Nathaniel clamped his arms around Nicky and lifted him up.

"Hey, what the!?" Nicky exclaimed. "Let me go!"

"Sorry, you've caused enough damage," Nathaniel said before tossing Nicky into the water.

"And Nicky is the first camper out," Chris exclaimed. "Eight more to go."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**I don't really care who wins, just so long as it's not Destiny. She needs to leave ASAP!

**Nathaniel-**The only way you can be totally safe in this game is with immunity. That's why I'm still giving this challenge everything I've got.

**Linda-**Oh my, this challenge is difficult. I don't think I can participate in all this fighting, I shall be playing defensively instead.

* * *

Nile had come upon a thin plank of a bridge. He looked back to see that Brett was gaining on him. He turned back to the bridge and began making his way across.

"Aha!" Roquette exclaimed as she blocked the path from the other side. "End of the line, buddy!"

Nile looked back and forth to see that the two had cornered. He then looked up and saw a rope. He grabbed it and swung to another platform.

"Ugh," Roquette groaned, she then turned to Brett. "What are you waiting for? After him!"

Brett nodded and grabbed a rope of his one. Meanwhile, Johnny was slowly creeping towards Destiny and BonBon. The two girls weren't holding back at all now. Destiny tugged at BonBon's hair, BonBon delivered an elbow to Destiny's stomach, Destiny shoved BonBon to the ground.

"Hm," Johnny muttered to himself as he approached the two.

He climbed up on a block so he was a little bit above them.

"This shouldn't be too hard," he said as he prepared to knock Destiny in the back of the head.

However just as he swung in for an attack, BonBon kicked Destiny away. Johnny missed and ended up stumbling and rolling out of the way of both of them.

"Well, so much for that," Johnny remarked.

While this was going on, Tina was trying to slowly climb down the pole she had been stuck in.

"That's it, Tina, nice and steady," she said to herself as she descended.

Nile was still trying to evade Brett.

"Come on, Nile, you can do it!" Linda cheered from the side.

"No, get him, Brett!" Roquette shouted.

Nathaniel was incoming from the other direction.

"Got you this time," Nathaniel said.

But Nile slid right between his legs.

"Hey," Nathaniel said, but at that moment Brett slammed right into Nathaniel and both fell to the ground.

"You aren't very good at this, Bretty," Roquette groaned as she placed her face in her hand.

"You're not one to talk," Tina said from behind Roquette.

"Huh?" Roquette exclaimed before Tina shoved her into the water.

"And with that, Roquette is out!" Chris exclaimed. "Eight of you remain."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Brett-**I'm not trying to pick on Nile, it's just that I think he would be the best person to eliminate right now and I don't want him winning immunity.

**Roquette-**Of course Tina would be deadest on ruining me. Oh well, I wasn't planning to win anyway. I can still tilt this game the way I want.

**Tina-**I am content for the day.

* * *

Johnny was moving towards Linda's platform now.

"Oh dear," Linda exclaimed as Johnny climbed up the ladder. "Let's not do anything rash."

"I'm uh…going to have to knock you into the water," Johnny said unconvincingly.

"Please don't," Linda said.

"Hm," Johnny said as he eyed Linda, trying to find the best way to overpower her.

Both stood awkwardly neither one making any movements. Eventually Linda tapped him on the forehead and he stumbled back over the edge of the ladder.

"So sorry," Linda said.

Johnny rubbed his back before heading off in a different direction. Nile meanwhile had lost Brett and Nathaniel, but was headed straight for Destiny.

"Where you think you're going?" Destiny said as she grabbed Nile by the shoulders.

"Hey, forgetting someone?" BonBon called from behind her. "Booyakasha!"

BonBon tackled into Destiny and ended up crushing both her and Nile. While this was going on, Tina had run into Brett and Nathaniel.

"Boys, good to see you," she said nervously as they approached towards you. "No need to pick on little old me, right?"

"Sorry, Tina," Brett said.

"Well, I'm sorry too," Tina said. "For this!"

Tina delivered a firm kick to the bridge they were on. It wobbled abruptly and caused Nathaniel to fall over the edge. He managed to grab onto the edge before falling into the water, but this allowed Tina to run past both of them. As Tina ran she plowed right past Johnny and knocked him to the ground.

"Ow," Johnny remarked.

Nile had managed to inch out from under Destiny and BonBon. Seeing Brett and Nathaniel approaching, though, he quickly began sprinting again. He soon found himself crossing a rope net over the water. Destiny meanwhile, knocked BonBon back again, but didn't bother attacking.

"You're not even worth my time," Destiny spat as she turned in the other direction.

"Another way of saying, you're scared I'll beat you," BonBon taunted as she chased after her.

Nathaniel and Brett looked around at their surroundings.

"Let's split up," Nathaniel suggested. "You go after Nile, I'll get Johnny. When we meet up again, we can have a balanced match between the two of us."

"Sounds good," Brett said.

The two boys headed out in separate directions. By now, Destiny was closing in on Linda.

"You didn't think you'd be able to sit out this whole thing without any action, did you?" Destiny remarked as she advanced on Linda.

"To be honest, I did hope I could," Linda said.

Destiny moved to shove Linda over the edge, however, before she could she was knocked into the water.

"Booyakasha!" BonBon exclaimed as she slammed into Destiny and both girls stumbled straight into the water with a large splash.

"And in a double loss, both BonBon and Destiny are out," Chris exclaimed. "That's four down now, six left with a chance for immunity."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Linda-**Please don't hate me for the display of aggression towards Johnny. I really didn't want it to have to come to that, but I can't just give up and let people walk over me anymore.

**Destiny-**What the hell was that!? There should be a rule against kamikaze moves, it's totally unfair, I should still be in this challenge, I don't deserve this, I should be winning immunity!

**BonBon-**Ha, it was worth it!

* * *

Nathaniel was closing in on Johnny. Johnny headed for a tall ladder and began climbing up it. The ladder was attached to a pole with several platforms protruding from the sides.

"You can't keep running," Nathaniel said. "You're going to run out of space sooner or later."

Johnny tried to jump for one of the platforms, but lost his footing and tumbled downward. He slammed right into Nathaniel and the two of them crashed back down to the ground. Johnny got up first and continued to run.

Brett meanwhile was still chasing after Nile.

"Why don't you give it a rest already?" Nile suggested. "Hunt someone else for a while."

"Sorry, nothing personal," Brett replied.

"Right," Nile replied unconvinced.

Nile was busy looking back at Brett that he didn't realize that he run right into Tina.

"Oh how, rude!" Tina snapped as she shoved Nile back.

He stumbled right over the edge and splashed into the water.

"And that does it for Nile," Chris exclaimed. "We're down to our final 5. Tina, Brett, Nathaniel, Johnny, and Linda are all still in this for immunity."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Brett-**Well, I was hoping to do it myself, but now that Nile's out I can vote him out tonight. Like I said, it's nothing personal against him, I just think that out of everyone here he deserves to be here the least.

**Tina-**Oops, Nile didn't exactly deserve that. But what's done is done, no use dwelling on that now.

* * *

Nathaniel was still chasing after Johnny. Johnny was once again climbing another ladder, this time the one that led to Linda's platform.

"Oh, it's you again," Linda remarked.

But Johnny ran right past her. Nathaniel followed.

"Please be kind," Linda exclaimed.

But Nathaniel didn't stop either.

"Hm, this is working better than I had thought," Linda remarked.

Brett was now eying Tina.

"Okay, Brett, let's be careful here," Tina said. "I really would hate for you to get hurt."

"If you really meant that then you'd jump into the water right now," Brett replied.

"Oh you know that's not going to happen," Tina said.

Brett moved towards Tina to knock her over the edge.

"Not so fast!" Tina exclaimed as she kicked Brett between the legs.

"I thought you were against violence," Brett wheezed.

"Not if it's for self-defence," Tina replied.

Brett rolled out of the way before Tina could finish him off though. This gave him a position behind Tina. With a firm kick he knocked her from behind.

"Wah!" Tina exclaimed as she splashed down into the water.

"And then there were four," Chris said. "Linda, Nathaniel, Brett, and Johnny."

Johnny was starting to run out of breath now.

"I can't keep this up much longer," he sighed.

"No, you can't," Nathaniel said as he gained on him.

Johnny arrived at a slide by now. He shrugged and slid down it. The slide depoisited him right at the platform where Brett were standing. Thanks to the momentum Johnny ended up slamming right into Brett.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Brett groaned.

"Incoming!" Nathaniel exclaimed as he slid down the slide. Brett grabbed Johnny and moved aside.

"Hey, wait a minute…" Nathaniel remarked before being launched right over the edge, with nothing to break his fall.

He slammed straight into the water with a splash.

"And now we're down to just three," Chris said. "It's—"

Brett looked down at Johnny in his arms and then tossed him after Nathaniel.

"Uh, make that two," Chris said. "It's Brett versus Linda."

"Hi there," Linda exclaimed.

"It's a true match of the grudges…except not really," Chris said.

Brett moved towards Linda.

"Oh now, can't we take this peacefully?" Linda asked. "Maybe we can come to some sort of agreement."

Brett remained silent as he climbed up the ladder.

"I'd really rather it not come to this," Linda said. "You seem like a nice guy, isn't there some alternative to this situation?"

Seeing that Brett wasn't going to accept her offers, Linda ducked just in time to avoid a swipe from him. She backed up and slid down the ladder.

"Sorry, I've come this far, can't give up now," Linda said.

Brett pursued after her quickly.

"Linda, let's just make this easy," Brett said.

"That's what I said," Linda replied. "Sorry, but both of us want to win and there's nothing easy about that."

Brett was fast gaining on Linda. Seeing that she would have to take a different approach, Linda grabbed onto a rope and tried to swing. However, she was unable to get much momentum before Brett caught up with her.

"Uh…hello," she said meekly.

With a light shove, Brett knocked Linda into the water.

"And Brett wins the first individual immunity!" Chris exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Linda-**Well, you can't say I didn't try…I'm just not cut out for these types of challenges. I miss the time of teamwork.

**Brett-**It feels really good to have won the first individual immunity. People are going to be scrambling now, but at least I know that I'm safe.

**Destiny-**Oh come on, that was so easy, you practically handed him the win. If I hadn't been unfairly taken out I could have given him a real challenge and actually won.

* * *

(Later)

The campers were all trying to dry off their clothes as they returned to the beach.

"And that does it for our first individual challenge," Chris said. "It was a harsh fight, but Brett has come out victoriously. Brett is safe tonight, but the other nine of you are at risk tonight and one of you will be going home. You may have the rest of the afternoon to plan your decision."

The campers dispersed as they returned to the location of their cabins. Tina quickly grabbed Nile and dragged him off.

"Hm," Linda remarked as she followed after them curiously.

"Okay, let's talk," Tina said, then spotting Linda. "Oh good, Linda you're here too, you should hear this."

"Hear what?" Linda asked.

"I think it's in all of our best interests to vote out Roquette," Tina said.

"Really?" Linda replied.

"Yes, she's spent all this time lying about who she is," Tina said. "She acted nice, but she was really heartless."

"She was acting nice?" Linda said as she looked at Nile who gave her a shrug. "Look, I realize that you two didn't get along, and I agree that Roquette can be a little rude, but I don't think she's a bad person."

"It's sweet that you can be so naïve and trusting," Tina said. "But Roquette will burn you. It's just the kind of person she is. She doesn't care about anyone but herself."

"You know, Linda, I'm tempted to agree with Tina," Nile said. "If Roquette is as bad as she says, we can't risk letting anyone get hurt."

"Hm," Linda said in deep thought.

Meanwhile, Brett was walking up to Destiny.

"Hey," he said.

"I don't want to talk right now," Destiny snapped.

"Look, you did pretty good in the challenge today," Brett said.

"No, I didn't I did awful," Destiny spat. "And what part of 'I don't want to talk' don't you understand!?"

"Look, I think we ought to vote together," Brett said. "I want to get Nile out and—"

"No," Destiny spat. "We're voting for BonBon, that witch needs to leave."

"But—" Brett tried to say.

"You can either vote for her or not," Destiny said. "But I'm not changing my decision."

"Have it your way then," Brett said.

BonBon had currently gathered up Nicky and Johnny.

"Okay, boys, we may not have won the challenge today, but that's fine," she said. "Because we can still vote out Destiny. She's been rude and obnoxious and she voted out Trevor and it's time to put a stop to her once and for all."

"Yeah, she's going up in smoke," Nicky exclaimed. "Kaboom…poof!"

"Yes, my sentiments exactly," Johnny replied.

Roquette and Nathaniel were sitting together when Brett came up to approach them.

"Hello, guys," he said.

"Hi Brett," Nathaniel replied. "Congratulations on your win."

"Thanks," Brett said. "So, I want to vote out Nile tonight. You guys with me on that?"

"Sure thing," Nathaniel said.

"Thanks," Brett said as he turned to leave.

"So, Nile?" Roquette asked once Brett was out of earshot.

"It's a possibility," Nathaniel said. "But not the only one."

"Ooh, I get it," Roquette said with a devious smile. "With everyone targeting each other, we're in the most powerful position. We can choose who goes home."

"We still make our decision carefully," Nathaniel said. "But yes, it's starting to look like that."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**I'd have no problem voting out Nile, that's one more person out of my way. But I think Brett will be happy to vote him out any time, so there's no rush.

**Johnny-**Hm, I could vote for Destiny, I suppose it would be smart…or maybe not…hm, I really don't know.

**Linda-**I told Roquette I would trust her, but I've known Nile much longer than her and he wants to vote her off. What's the right thing to do here?

**Destiny-**BonBon will regret making an enemy out of me!

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

The ten campers sat down on the stumps while Chris stood at the head of the dock.

"For the first time since the start of the game, we've got an elimination consisting of ten people," Chris exclaimed. "Must be feeling kinda cozy with so many of you here."

"Can we just get to the vote?" Destiny demanded.

"Always in such a hurry," Chris tutted. "Very well, I have here nine marshmallows for nine of you…one will be going home today. The first marshmallow goes to our immunity winner…Brett!"

"Thank you, Chris," Brett said as he accepted his marshmallow.

"The second marshmallow goes to…" Chris continued. "…"

…

"Linda!"

"Tina!"

"Nathaniel!"

"Johnny!"

"Nicky!"

This left Roquette, Nile, Destiny, and BonBon.

"You four are in trouble tonight," Chris said. "One of you will be going home."

BonBon fidgeted with her hands nervously. Roquette and Nile glanced at each other uneasily. Destiny continued to sit with confidence.

"The next marshmallow," Chris said, "goes to…"

…

…

…

"BonBon!"

"Booyakasha, in your face, Destiny!" BonBon exclaimed.

Destiny grumbled as she punched her leg in frustration.

"The next marshmallow goes to…" Chris said. "…"

…

…

…

…

…

"Nile!"

"Yay!" Linda cheered as she hugged Nile.

Seeing that she was still at risk, Roquette's face became quite nervous.

"Destiny, Roquette, one of you will be going home tonight," Chris said. "Frightened?"

"Well, duh," Roquette scoffed. "Who wouldn't be frightened in a position like this?"

"I'm not," Destiny replied.

"And that's because you're an idiot," Roquette retorted.

"We'll see who looks like an idiot when I'm still here in a few minutes," Destiny said.

"Yes, let's," Chris said. "The final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Roquette!"

Roquette grabbed her marshmallow and immediately moved away from Destiny, as did everyone else sitting around her. However, despite their fear of an outburst, Destiny remained perfectly still sitting in her seat.

"Uh…Destiny?" Nathaniel asked.

No response.

"Destiny, you have been eliminated," Chris said.

Still, Destiny wouldn't move a muscle.

Brett waved a hand in front of her experimentally. Her face didn't move.

"Oh dear," Linda exclaimed. "It would seem as though she's entered a catatonic state."

"Yeah, well she's still eliminated," Chris said. "Someone help me out here."

Trent and Lindsay emerged from behind and picked up the rigid Destiny. They carried her right to the Boat of Losers and tossed her inside.

"And that does it for the first individual elimination," Chris said. "Destiny is gone and the rest of you are one step closer to the grand prize. There's still a way to go though, so be ready to keep on fighting to the end. Until then you may return to your cabins."

As everyone left they heard an ear-splitting shriek coming from the middle of the lake.

"She'll be fine," Chris remarked.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Brett-**It's a shame that Destiny left. I really did want to help her, but she wouldn't let me.

**Roquette-**I can't believe that I was almost voted out! Just think, one more vote and it could have been me! Maybe I do need to be a little more careful.

**BonBon-**Bye bye, Destiny, don't come back please.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Destiny-**I'm voting BonBon, and if people know what's good for them, they will too!

**BonBon-**Destiny, you've been a pain in the back for way too long. Well, it's payback time!

**Nile-**Roquette, I just can't trust you and I'm not letting you hurt Linda.

**Brett-**Nile, I'm sorry, but you're already rich and famous, you don't deserve to be here.

**Linda-**I'm so very sorry, Roquette, but Nile wants me to vote for you, and my loyalty is above all to him.

**Nicky-**Destiny's gonna go kaboom today…probably literally (looks nervous)

**Tina-**Roquette I have exposed you as the fraud you are and now you shall pay the price!

**Johnny-**I guess I can vote for Destiny, I mean, I don't see why not.

**Nathaniel-**I've decided that it would be best to get rid of Destiny today. Between her and Nile, I'm more afraid of her down the road.

**Roquette-**Destiny, it's been not fun knowing you. Maybe if your team had done this on the first day, half of them would still be here.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And with Destiny gone," Chris wrapped up, "that does it for the original Courtney's Champions."

"Totally unfair!" came Courtney's cry.

"Someone take care of her please," Chris grunted. "Anyways, with Destiny gone we're down to nine, and there are some powerful players out there. It's about to become an all-out war. Will Brett's grudge against Nile continue? Will Linda come to trust Roquette again? Speaking of Roquette, will this wakeup call help her to take the game more seriously? All this and more coming up on the next episode of Uber…Drama…Island!"

**Merged:**

Linda-The Future Housewife

_Destiny-The Hand-Crafted Champion_

Johnny-The Doormat

Nicky-The Tinkerer

Nathaniel-The Pragmatist

BonBon-The Flirt

Tina-The Babysitter

Nile-The Teen Star

Brett-The Farm Worker

Roquette-The Wounded Gazelle

**Voted Out: **Vince, Bronwyn, Sally, Percy, Freyda, Lance, Robyn, Rexx, Mia, Trevor, Dante, Azazel, Leslie, Darla, Destiny

_Author's Note: And there goes Destiny; definitely one of the more polarizing characters of the season. With Destiny, I wanted a bit of a tragic character. While she had plenty of skills to help her excel in the game, it was her social failures that held her back. She only made one friend, and yet she let her dedication to winning shut him out, and ended up losing right at the part of the game she had most been waiting for. I really did enjoy writing for Destiny, I felt like overall she was a successful character for what I was going for, but now it's time for her to go. _


	18. You will disappoint children everywhere

_Author's Note: Time for more Uber! Also, my program finishes at the end of this week, so hopefully that means I'll have more time to update from then on._

"This is Uber Drama Island!" the four veterans exclaimed together from their usual point on the Dock of Shame.

"Last time the ten finalists got to compete at last as individuals," Courtney began.

"It led to a lot of different strategies going around," Trent said. "Tina tried to convince Nile that Roquette was no good, and Nathaniel and Roquette tried to bring Brett back into their alliance."

"At the end of the day, Brett won immunity but there were still a lot of different ideas going around about who should leave," DJ said. "Tina was gunning for Roquette, Brett was deadest on Nile, and of course Destiny and BonBon weren't about to stop their ongoing feud."

"It was actually really close," Lindsay said. "But thanks to Rocket and Nathan-Daniel jumping to the Underdogs United, it was Density who left."

"Her name is Destiny," Courtney growled in frustration.

"Oh right," Lindsay said. "Heeey, wasn't she the last person from your—"

"One more word and I'll shave you bald!" Courtney snapped.

Lindsay immediately clamped her hands over her mouth as she eyed her hair nervously.

"Anyways, there are nine left now," DJ said. "And it could be anyone's game to win."

"Will the alliances formed yesterday stay strong today, or is the game about to get shaken up again?" Trent said. "Keep watching…"

"Uber Drama Island!" they finished together.

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**Last night I was actually really freaked out for a few minutes. I was in the bottom two, if I hadn't voted for Destiny then who knows, it could have been going out. I can't let that happen again, I've got to make sure that I'm secure before I take any more risks. As much as I hate it, Nathaniel might have been right.

* * *

As the campers got up and exited their cabins, Roquette spotted Brett and linked arms with him.

"Bretty dear, do you think we could talk on our own for a bit?" Roquette asked sweetly.

"Uh…okay?" Brett said confused.

Roquette dragged Brett out to the woods.

"So, uh, what is this about?" Brett asked.

"I just wanted to let you know how much I like you, have I done that yet?" Roquette said with her sugary voice in full power. "You're such a cool guy, and I'm so glad that we're going to work together again."

"Roquette, what are you doing?" Brett said dryly. "I thought you were done with your façade."

Roquette groaned to herself before sighing, "Look, I'm worried about going home. I want to make it clear that I do want to work with you."

"So is that why you lied to me last night?" Brett replied.

"Oh that?" Roquette scoffed. "I just thought that Destiny was the better choice, I mean, come on, she was crazy."

"Whatever the case was, you couldn't be bothered to let me know?" Brett asked. "I was under the assumption that that was how an alliance worked."

"Okay, fine, sorry," Roquette snapped. "There, happy? Can we have our alliance back now?"

"You know, I'd like to help you," Brett said. "I'd like it if we could work together, but how am I supposed to trust you?"

"Look, let's make a deal right now, just the two of us," Roquette said. "If you're willing to put your faith in me, I promise that I will never vote for you, just so long as you do the same."

Brett paused to think before stretching out his hand.

"Deal," he said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Brett-**Last night showed me that Nathaniel and Roquette weren't really interested in working with me, just using me. But if Roquette is being sincere, and she really did sound like she meant it, I think it's safe to stick with them for a little longer. Once I get further in the game, I hope to be able to rely on my challenge strength to get me to the end.

**Roquette-**Yes, on the one hand Brett is a challenge threat and I don't want to take him to the end. But on the other hand, he's not deadest on getting me out, which puts him above some other people out here. If he won't vote for me, then putting up with him for a little longer is a small price to pay.

* * *

Nathaniel walked up to Linda and Nile who were sitting outside the cabins.

"Morning, love birds," he said.

"Oh, uh, hello, Nathaniel," Linda said as she got up. "Would you like me to make you something for breakfast? I think I still have some oysters that can—"

"No, no, I just wanted to talk to you," Nathaniel said.

"What's on your mind?" Nile asked.

"Well, I assume that you two voted for Roquette yesterday," Nathaniel said. "Or else she wouldn't have been in the final two."

"I'm afraid that's true," Linda said. "Please don't be angry, but—"

"No, Linda, there's no need to apologize," Nile said defensively. "That's the way this game is played and if Nathaniel can't handle that then he shouldn't come to us and complain that—"

"Stop for a second," Nathaniel interrupted. "I agree with you completely, Nile. I'm not here to get angry, you have a right to vote for whoever you want."

"Oh, then, why are you here?" Linda asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you had the right reasons for making that decision," Nathaniel said. "Was it Tina who told you to vote for Roquette?"

"That's right," Nile said guardedly.

"Here's the thing, Tina has a couple screws loose," Nathaniel said. "Sure, I'll admit, Roquette can be a bit of a brat, but Tina took some things she said way too seriously, and has gotten obsessed with getting her out. She's resorted to lying about things she never even did, it's getting ridiculous."

"Oh my," Linda exclaimed.

"Hm, well…thanks for the warning," Nile said, still not seeming too happy with him.

"Just keep it in mind tonight," Nathaniel said as he left. "It's all I ask."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**Tina is set on causing problems for me, but that doesn't mean I can't do a little damage of my own to her. After all, I am an expert at getting people hated.

**Linda-**Oh my, this is oh so confusing. With all the masks and facades, there's no way of knowing if anyone is who they say they are. It almost makes me miss the team phase, at least on The Fine Nine you know who everyone was.

**Nile-**This is the part of the game where lies are going to be flying around. Roquette, Tina, Nathaniel, any of them could be manipulating us. We just need to be careful and make sure we know we're voting for the right person at the end of the day.

* * *

BonBon had gathered her two former teammates and carried them over to a private part of the beach.

"Alright, men, it's a new day and once again, it's time for Underdogs United to strike," BonBon exclaimed. "We're going to give it our all in this challenge. We need to show these others just who they're dealing with."

"Um, may I make a suggestion, maybe?" Johnny asked.

"Hm?" Nicky asked.

"Well, do you think we might be able to make a strategic move today?" Johnny asked. "I thought I probably ought to try one sometime soon, but I wanted to check with you guys first to see if you had any ideas."

"I'm not sure," BonBon said. "There's no need to overcomplicate things. If the simplest choice is the best, then I say we just go with it."

"Hm…" Johnny said pensively, before nodding. "Okay."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Johnny-**I really want to come up with something. I've gotten this far by relying on luck and riding coattails. The problem is, I can't make a big move on my own. I need to make sure everyone is down with it, and right now it's not looking like the others are feeling it.

**Nicky-**This is a game and games are meant to be fun, you know…kaboom, blam, confetti! So, maybe we could try to do things a little differently…but then someone might end up going home, and that's not fun at all…(imitates a violin).

* * *

Tina exited the cabin last and glanced around at everyone.

"Okay, Tina, time to get things done," she said to herself.

She then marched over to where Roquette and Brett were talking.

"You're coming with me," she said as she grabbed Brett and dragged him back.

"Uh, yes?" Brett asked.

"You need to vote for Roquette tonight," Tina said. "She's gonna backstab you before you know it."

"Uh," Brett tried to reply, "if you say s—"

"Great, thanks," Tina said as she let him go and walked over to Linda and Nile.

"Good morning, Tina," Linda said.

"It won't be good until Roquette is gone," Tina said. "She's probably plotting your demise right now. I still can't believe she didn't leave last night. But this time we'll get her for sure, just stick to the plan."

"Alright," Nile said, "we'll—"

"Good to hear," Tina said as she left them behind to visit the Underdogs United.

"Oh, hi," BonBon said as she approached.

"Hi, vote Roquette tonight, kay, thanks, bye," Tina said without even stopping.

"Um…kay?" BonBon said in confusion.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Tina-**Roquette was supposed to leave yesterday, she's clearly still got some people under spell. But I've made it very clear to them that she's rotten to the core and no one will be happy until she's gone. Tonight should be a unanimous vote, everyone will be gunning for her.

* * *

(Later)

The final nine had gathered outside what looked like a tall Japanese Dojo.

"Well, that certainly wasn't there yesterday," Nathaniel noted.

"What do you think it means?" Brett asked.

"I'd be willing to guess…ninjas," Nile said.

"Well, no duh," Roquette said as she rolled her eyes.

The nine campers entered the building where Chris was waiting for them in a colourful Asian robe.

"Greetings, campers," Chris said. "Today's challenge is all about the art of Ninjutsu. The many lessons of this art require a lifetime to master, but you'll be doing it in a couple of hours."

The campers looked at each other uncertainly.

"Today's challenge consists of severa; smaller tasks," Chris said. "Each task requires mastery of a certain skill as part of your ninja training. You'll move through rooms and complete these tasks. With each room, the person with the lowest score will be dropped from the contest. When it's all done, one person will be standing, and that master will win immunity for the night. Understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, the vets are waiting for you in the next room," Chris said. "You may begin."

As everyone walked towards the nearest door, Nathaniel leaned over Roquette and whispered to her.

"Listen, I'm trying to get people to turn against Tina," he said. "If you want to help, try to get her to snap. The more unstable she seems, the more probably our story becomes to the others."

"Ooh, sounds devious, I like it," Roquette exclaimed.

"But remember, you need to make her look like the bad guy," Nathaniel said. "You need to play the victim."

"As always," Roquette chuckled.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**I really like where this is going. If I can pick Tina off, then I may finally have that thorn out of my side and I can move on with my game.

**Linda-**It's such a shame that Azazel couldn't make it to this challenge, I'm sure he'd love it.

**Nile-**Time to get my ninja skills on. I mean, I took a couple classes in Karate for one role, so I've gotta be pretty close.

* * *

The nine campers entered the room and found Courtney wearing all black and sitting cross-legged at the head of the room.

"Welcome to your first test," she said. "The Test of Balance. For this test there have been nine elevated platforms set up in the other side of the room. You'll all have to get positioned on top of them and stay there. The first person to fall will be eliminated from the challenge."

The nine campers nodded in understanding and walked over to the platforms. They each climbed up and stood on above the ground on the wooden planks.

"Whoa, this is gonna be tough," BonBon said as she struggled to stay still.

"Having troubles already?" Courtney scoffed. "The challenge hasn't even started yet."

"Hey, don't you give me a hard time," BonBon snapped. "I don't see you trying to do this too."

"I could do it for hours," Courtney retorted. "But it just so happens that we only have nine platforms, so too bad."

By now all the campers were off the ground and balancing on the beams. Many of them were struggling to just stay still. Nicky hopped from foot to foot as he wobbled uneasily.

"Okay, I am a ninja," Nile muttered to himself as he tried to assume a graceful position. "I am unmovable."

"What are you doing?" Brett remarked from another beam.

"Shh, you're ruining the effect," Nile replied.

"Yeah, I don't think that's going to help," Brett added.

"Okay, everyone, this challenge is underway," Courtney announced. "Remember, the first person to drop will be removed from the challenge, and will lose their shot at immunity."

Brett had found balance by now and had managed to hold his position. Johnny had curled down to his knees and kept still. All the others were still swaying awkwardly.

"Whoa, whoa, not good," BonBon remarked as she wavered from side to side.

"Be careful," Linda said as she also adjusted her feet.

Nile was now trying to perform various ninja acts.

"You look ridiculous, you realize that?" Nathaniel remarked.

"Hey, hey, look at me!" Nicky exclaimed as he skipped around his beam.

"Nicky, do be careful," Linda cautioned. "You're going to fall."

"No, I'm not," Nicky laughed. "Whoa…uh-oh!"

Nicky lurched forward towards Nathaniel. Nathaniel jerked backwards in reaction, but Nicky hopped right back to his spot.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed.

Nathaniel, however, hadn't stumbled right over the edge and had managed to regain his place.

"You little sneak," he scoffed.

Once she found a slight balance, Roquette began stretching her arms out in aerobic type movements. She reached out towards Tina.

"Aha, stop right there!" Tina exclaimed as she swung her fists.

"What did I do?" Roquette asked in her most innocent voice possible. "I'm just trying to gain my balance."

"Don't give me that," Tina exclaimed. "You all saw her right? She was trying to tip me over."

"I don't know if I saw that, but I did see you almost knock me off when you were swinging your fists like that," BonBon remarked. "Why don't you watch it?"

"It was in self-defence," Tina protested. "Everyone knows that violence is perfectly appropriate when it's in defence."

Nicky was still trying to get Nathaniel to fall off.

"Boo…watch out…aha!" Nicky exclaimed as he feigned leaping, throwing punches, or rolling over the edge.

Nathaniel made several jolting movements, but his feet never left the plank.

"Sorry, that's not going to work on me," Nathaniel said.

"Hm…I guess you're right," Nicky sighed. "…Ooga-booga-boo!"

"Whoa!" someone exclaimed in surprise.

Nicky turned around to see that Nile had fallen off his platform.

"And Nile is the first person out of this challenge," Courtney said. "The rest of you may move onto the next one."

"Oh thank god," BonBon sighed in relief as she finally dropped off her platform.

"So much for ninja skills," Roquette scoffed to Nathaniel.

"So, sorry about that, Nile," Linda said as she rejoined her boyfriend.

"Hey, don't worry about me," Nile said. "Now it's just up to you to win this challenge."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**Well, that's a drag, really not the impression I wanted to make on this challenge. But I don't think this automatically means I'm getting voted out, there are some other people who have bigger targets than me.

**Roquette-**Ooh the plan is working already, and didn't even have to do much. Tina is causing her own cave-in.

* * *

The eight campers still in the campers stepped out into a courtyard. Trent was waiting for them in a ninja outfit of his own.

"Welcome, guys, to the next part of this challenge," Trent said. "This here is the Test of Accuracy. If you'll look out at the other end of the courtyard you'll see a target. You will each be given one shuriken star that you must use to hit the target. The star farthest from the center will be removed from the challenge. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, then come on up," Trent said.

"I'll give it a shot," Nathaniel said.

He grabbed a star and took aim. After eyeing the target carefully he launched the star. It made contact at an inner circle.

"Good job," Trent said. "Who's up next?"

Johnny shrugged before stepping up. He grabbed a star and threw it without much strength. It just dinged the corner of the target.

"Well, Johnny's still in for now," Trent said. "But if no one does worse than that, he could be the next one out."

"Lemme take a shot!" Nicky exclaimed eagerly as he stepped forward.

He grabbed a star and aim careful. He seemed to be visualizing something in his head and he adjusted his position several times. Eventually he fired with a smooth shot. He hit just outside the central circle.

"And Nicky takes the lead," Trent said. "At this point Nicky and Nathaniel are both assured a spot in the next round."

"I'll take a shot," Brett said.

He grabbed a star and aimed briefly. With a strong arm he tossed his star. It hit an outer ring, in between Johnny's and Nathaniel's.

"Brett is still in the game," Trent said. "Johnny's still not looking too good."

Johnny shrugged in response.

"Okay, let me take a shot at this," Roquette said as she grabbed a star.

She took her time aiming, trying her best to mimic Nicky. She gave a light toss, and got far off from the center. He star just hit the top of the target.

"Hm, could be better, but you're still ahead of Johnny," Trent said.

"I'm up next," BonBon announced. "Let me show you how it's done."

BonBon grabbed a star, twirled around and launched it at the target. It hit a central ring.

"That's pretty good," Trent said. "And it's good enough to keep you in."

"I have a question," Tina said. "Are these stars child-friendly? Because it's debatable about some of us still being children, and I don't want to have any serious damages that—"

"Tina, just throw the star," Trent said as he handed it to her.

Tina huffed before tossing the star. It hit an outer ring.

"You're good," Trent said. "Okay, Linda, it all comes down to you. If you can hit anywhere past Johnny's star, you'll move ahead. If you don't make it, then you'll be eliminated from the challenge."

"Oh my, high stakes indeed," Linda said.

Linda stepped forward and grabbed a star. She threw it with a gentle toss. The star didn't have much force behind it and stopped short before even hitting the target.

"Sorry, Linda, but that's not going to cut it," Trent said. "Johnny, you'll be moving forward with the rest."

"If you say so," Johnny shrugged.

"Linda, you're out for this challenge, but the rest of you can continue," Trent said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Linda-**Sadly, it doesn't look like any of the Fine Nine will be winning this challenge. It's too bad, but I never claimed to be a challenge threat. I just hope that my camp-life will be enough to keep me in.

* * *

The seven campers entered a large dark room. Lindsay stepped forward in a bright pink kimono.

"Yay, I'm so happy to see all of you!" she exclaimed. "So, this challenge is supposed to be the Test of Stealth. You're going to have to escape from me!"

"Well, there's nothing stealthy about that outfit," Roquette pointed out.

"So, here's how it's going to work," Lindsay said. "You'll all be locked in these prisons, but you'll have to sneak out. You need to find your way out of this room without me catching you. But if I do catch you, I'm throwing you right back in prison. The last person to escape will have to be eliminated. I'm so sorry."

The campers nodded in understanding. Then Lindsay guided each of them into their own separate chambers that we're spread out throughout the room.

"Kay, go!" Lindsay exclaimed.

The campers all move to their doors and carefully slid them open. Roquette stayed lowed as she crept forward. The room was actually made up of several halls all intertwined and all dark. This meant that it was impossible for her to get a clear view of her surroundings. She crawled slowly and clung to the walls. She saw something moving in front of her and froze.

"Oof," Johnny exclaimed as he bumped into her.

"Oh, it's just you," Roquette whispered.

"Yes it is," Johnny replied.

"We should stay quiet," Roquette cautioned. "You never know where Lindsay might—"

"Ow!" came Lindsay cried from the other end of the room as she walked into a wall.

"Never mind, we're fine," Roquette said.

"So, uh, want to walk together?" Johnny asked. "Or not, if you don't want to?"

"Eh, whatever, don't see why not," Roquette replied.

The two stuck to the ground as they crept around the corner and continued to move through the halls.

"So, uh, what we're things like on your team?" Johnny asked.

"Meh," Roquette shrugged. "Things could be a little boring, but I tried to make them more interesting when I could."

"I wish I could do something like that," Johnny replied. "I think it's safe to say that I've played a pretty boring game so far."

"Yeah, no kidding," Roquette scoffed.

"But how do you make moves?" Johnny asked. "I always wanted to, but the chance doesn't come up."

"Pfft, you don't need a chance, you make a chance," Roquette said.

"Hm…I see?" Johnny said.

"If you want something done then go out and do it," Roquette said. "Stop thinking and start doing. That's how I live and it's gotten me this far already."

"You make a very good case," Johnny said.

"I always do," Roquette said with a smirk.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Johnny-**Roquette seems to have the instinct that I lack. If I want to make an impact, I'm going to have to try and act more like her.

**Roquette-**Johnny is pretty pathetic, I almost feel sorry for him. Almost. I wonder how bad he'll screw this up.

* * *

Meanwhile, BonBon burst out of her room without any stealth. She stepped forward clumsily as she entered the dark room.

"Oof!" she exclaimed as she stumbled her way through the darkness.

"Huh, who's there?" Lindsay said from around a corner.

BonBon gasped and awkwardly tried to make an escape. Suddenly a ball dropped behind her and burst into a cloud of smoke.

"Hey, what is this!?" Lindsay cried.

"Over here," Nicky whispered as he grabbed BonBon and pulled her down a different route.

"Was that your trick?" BonBon asked.

"If the ninjas could use smoke bombs, that so can I," Nicky said.

"Smart thinking, as always," BonBon said. "Now, let's try to find our way out of here."

The two dropped down and began to creep across the floor. Lindsay fumbled clumsily behind them.

"Let's pick up the pace," BonBon whispered to Nicky as she started to crawl faster.

As the two turned a corner, they ended up colliding with Nathaniel.

"Oh, sorry about that," Nathaniel said.

"Shh," Nicky hissed.

Nathaniel nodded as he allowed them to keep moving.

"Mind if I join you?" Nathaniel said. "We're all going the same direction, after all."

"Sure," BonBon said.

The three crept together as they tried to find a way out.

"So, I actually wanted to ask you something," Nathaniel said.

"Go ahead," BonBon replied.

"Well, how well do you trust Johnny?" Nathaniel asked.

"What do you mean?" Nicky asked.

"Doesn't he just seem a little shifty to you?" Nathaniel asked. "I mean, I don't know the guy as well as you do, obviously, but don't you think that his passive attitude might mean that he'd flip on you if someone asked him to?"

"We trust him," BonBon shrugged.

"Yeah, he's our friend," Nicky said defensively. "So why don't you stop trying to turn us against each other and find someone else."

"I was just saying is all," Nathaniel said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**I thought this would be the perfect chance to put another one of my plans in action. Johnny is such a doormat it should be easy to get people against him…yet seems like his old teammates are too dense to even fall for my story.

**Nicky-**Johnny has been my best friend since the start of the show. I'm not going to take people like Nathaniel trying to get him into trouble.

* * *

Brett slid out of his room and clung to the wall. Slowly he inched his way along the hallway. With each sound he heard he paused and made sure it was safe to continue. As he came up to a cross-path, a hand reached out and grabbed him. He came face to face with Tina.

"Oh good, I wanted to talk to you," Tina whispered.

"Uh, about what?" Brett asked.

"Roquette," Tina said. "Isn't she just terrible? You yourself told me about her true self and I'm so glad that you did. So, you must want her gone, we can't have a person like that get any farther in this game."

"Do you ever talk about anything else?" Brett asked.

"Of course not, how can I think about anything else when she's still here?" Tina scoffed.

"Right," Brett replied dryly.

"So, you'll vote for her tonight?" Tina concluded.

"Why don't we just focus on the challenge," Brett said.

"Right, we have to make sure Roquette doesn't win," Tina said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Tina-**I'm going into overdrive here. Clearly I haven't been trying hard enough with my campaign, so it's time to step it up.

**Brett-**I'd really like it if we could all just get along and have a simple, fair fight, but that doesn't seem like a possibility right now.

* * *

"Oh, look, I think I can see the exit," Roquette exclaimed.

The two continued to move carefully, though, as they approached the door.

"I think I hear something," Johnny said.

The two stayed still and clung to the wall.

"Look, we're free!" someone exclaimed.

Suddenly, Tina and Brett rushed out the door.

"Quick, we need to move," Roquette said. "The last one out loses."

The two ran for the door, but they saw BonBon, Nicky, and Nathaniel coming up from another end.

"Booyakasha, we can do this!" BonBon exclaimed.

"You're not getting there before me," Roquette challenged as she sped up.

It looked like it was going to be a head on collision when suddenly a pink blur dived down.

"Aha, got you!" Lindsay exclaimed as she grabbed BonBon by the hair.

"Nooo!" BonBon exclaimed.

The other four all squeezed through the door together.

"Okay, good job everyone!" Lindsay exclaimed. "Except you, BooBoo. The rest of you can go onto the next test."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**Not cool, I was ready to fight; I can't believe I got taken out like that.

* * *

The six campers still in the game had stepped into a tranquil room. It had rugs on the floor and lanterns hanging from the ceiling. DJ sat in a white robe at a table in a cross-legged position.

"Greetings, my young grasshoppers," he said.

"Seriously?" Roquette groaned.

"Okay, I'll drop that," DJ said as he got up. "But welcome to your next test: The Test of Wisdom. People often consider tea to be the drink of thinkers, so for this round you'll be brewing your own tea. I'll be sampling each of them and the tea that gets the lowest ranking from me will be eliminated from the challenge."

The campers looked at each other uncertainly.

"What if we've never made tea before?" Nathaniel asked.

"Then you'd better learn quickly," DJ said. "You may begin now."

The six camper each grabbed a cup from the table then began to explore the room. There were several cabinets that were full of jars, each with colorful contents.

"Oh this won't be any problem," Tina said as she began helping herself to various containers. "I've been making myself tea for years now. Really helps to keep you up when you've got rowdy kids who won't go to sleep."

Roquette tried to see what Tina was grabbing, but Tina quickly covered everything with her arms.

"Oh no, you're not cheating off me!" Tina exclaimed.

"Fine, I can figure it out on my own," Roquette scoffed. "I mean, how hard can tea be?"

Nicky meanwhile was working completely on his own nowhere near the cabinets.

"Uh, little buddy, you know that there is stuff over there?" DJ asked.

"Oh yeah, don't need it," Nicky said as he grabbed a fancy vase and began tying strings around it.

DJ just shrugged. The other campers were starting to make progress. Tina was expertly blending together ingredients. Roquette was trying to sneak a few peeks at her whenever she could and tried her best to duplicate what she was doing. Brett chose very modest amounts of ingredients as he mixed it together. Nathaniel was just grabbing a random whatever he thought might help. Johnny had a dilemma of his own.

"Hm," he said as he eyed two jars. "This one is red…so it's probably spicy…but this one looks grainy…so it might not be good for drinking…hm, this is a tough call…"

Tina was already at the process of boiling her tea by now.

"Ah, this will be nice and strong," she remarked.

Nicky meanwhile was working further on his contraption. He had set up a series of rocks around the vase and was starting to fill it with leaves.

"Uh, Nicky, you do realize what we're doing right?" DJ asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Nicky said without looking up.

"Done!" Tina exclaimed as she placed her mug down. "Just gotta let it cool."

Roquette, Nathaniel, and Brett were all trying to boil their tea now. Roquette mixed in the last of her ingredients as she let the water heat up. She glanced over at Brett's who only seemed to have a few grains of anything in it.

"That doesn't look like it'll be very strong," Roquette remarked.

Brett just shrugged, "If it's good then it's good, if it's bad then at least it's not a strong bad."

Upon saying that he glanced over at Nathaniel's tea which looked to be turning black as it bubbled.

"Don't judge me, this is harder than it looks," Nathaniel pouted.

Johnny was still caught between his choices.

"You know, maybe I'll just get the water started," he said. "I'm sure I'll come to a decision by then."

Nicky carried his invention over to the water source and filled it up with water. He then placed it on the ground and began rubbing two rocks together. He got a spark which started a flame up the strings and around the vase. It began to shimmer and glow before a loud pop and a burst of smoke.

"Ta-da!" he exclaimed as he poured his drink into a cup. "It's done!"

The other campers began to finish up. They each placed their drink on the table in front of DJ.

"Okay, let's see what you came up with," DJ said.

He walked up to Tina's drink and took a sip.

"Mm, very good," he said. "A very nice blend."

"Thank you," Tina said with a slight bow.

DJ moved over to Roquette. He took a sip and thought for a bit.

"Hm, a similar blend," DJ said. "But not quite right. Still, it's not bad, just a little off."

"Copycat," Tina spat at Roquette.

DJ then moved over to Nathaniel's drink. He eyed the dark mixture uneasily before taking a very tentative sip, then immediately spat it out.

"Ick, what do you put in that?" DJ exclaimed as he brushed his tongue off.

"I honestly have no idea," Nathaniel said.

DJ moved over to Brett's cup. He took a sip and seemed to ponder for a bit.

"Hm, not very strong, it's hard to say that this is much more than water with a hint of flavor," DJ said. "Still, it's not monstrous like that last one."

DJ then moved over to Johnny's cup.

"And this…is just water," DJ said.

"I couldn't come to a decision," Johnny said with a shrug.

DJ took a sip.

"It's water," he said. "I really don't know what I was expecting."

DJ then finished with Nicky's odd mixture.

"Hm, this had better not be any worse than Nathaniel's," DJ said.

"Go ahead, drink up," Nicky said.

DJ took a careful sip. His face took a quizzical expression. He seemed to really be mauling with the flavor trying to decide if it was good or bad.

"It's…interesting," DJ said. "Which is better than some of the others."

"So, who is the loser?" Brett asked.

"Well, it really comes down between Nathaniel and Johnny," DJ said. "And I've decided that the person not moving forward is…"

…

…

…

"Nathaniel."

"Drag," Nathaniel sighed.

"The rest of you may move on to your next task," DJ said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**Should have known there'd be at least one curveball thrown in there to catch me off guard. But this doesn't put a dent in any of my plans.

**Linda-**Oh phooey, why couldn't I have been in that Test? It looked like much more fun than that silly star one.

* * *

The five remaining campers exited the room and found themselves outside again. They looked up at a looming mountain.

"I do not have a good feeling about this," Tina remarked.

The group looked around for anyone to tell them what to do, but didn't see anyone. Eventually, though, all four exited from the building behind them.

"Welcome to your next task," Trent said. "This one is a doozy."

"It is the Test of Persistence," DJ said.

"For this challenge, you will be climbing that mountain," Courtney said. "Chris is waiting for you at the top. The last person to arrive will be out of the challenge."

"And it's really tricky," Lindsay added. "It's full of like smooth surfaces and crumbly rocks. But that's why you've got to be persistent!"

The campers looked at each other nervously.

"Well, let's get this done," Brett said.

He stepped forward and began to climb up the rocky surface. Tina, Roquette, and Johnny followed after him. Nicky, however, was busy gathering brambles and branches.

"Oh, what now?" Courtney scoffed. "Can't we make a rule against him using his game-breaking inventions?"

Brett had taken the lead by now. Roquette was the next in line, but Brett was already quite a distance ahead of her. Tina and Johnny both struggled near the bottom. Tina slowly passed Johnny and tried to catch up to Roquette. Johnny fumbled awkwardly with loose rocks and made next to no progress. As Roquette climbed, she knocked some loose rocks down. The rained over Tina.

"Ah! You did that on purpose!" Tina exclaimed.

"Stop being so ridiculous," Roquette scoffed. "How could I have controlled that?"

"I don't know, but you did!" Tina exclaimed.

Brett meanwhile had come to a smooth surface and was having difficulty finding a way around it. This gave Roquette a chance to catch up. She took a different path and made her way around the smooth surface. Brett slowly inched his way over to the way she was going. Nicky meanwhile had created a pair of claw-like gloves.

"Click clack!" he exclaimed as he quickly began scaling the surface. "Bye, Johnny!"

"Uh, yeah, bye," Johnny sighed as he continued to fumble.

Brett and Roquette were coming up to the top now. Tina was slowly falling behind them, while Nicky was quickly gaining on them. Nicky scurried right past Tina. Brett, meanwhile, had gained on Roquette by now, who was starting to struggle. Brett pulled ahead and reached the top. Roquette tried to keep up with him, but Nicky passed her.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere!" Tina exclaimed as she tried to grab onto Roquette's leg.

She managed to grab her shoe, but it slid right off. Roquette had to climb the rest of the way with one shoe missing, but she made it to the top.

"Welcome, Roquette, Brett, and Nicky," Chris said. "You three will all make it to the next part of the challenge. We're just waiting for one more person to join us."

Eventually Tina caught up and pulled herself up to the top.

"And no surprise here, Johnny is out," Chris said. "Sorry, Johnny, your luck's run out."

"Okay," Johnny said as he let go of the rocks.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Johnny-**That's too bad.

**Tina-**Ugh, I can't believe that Roquette could still win immunity tonight. Can you imagine how horrible that would be?

* * *

"Alright, you four have all made it past all the tests," Chris said. "And now it's time for one last one. This test will leave us with our winner. The Test of Strength! It'll be a Battle Royale between all four of you. You'll be using these."

He handed each person a katana.

"Oh no, Mr. McClean, you've gone too far this time," Tina exclaimed. "You can't expect us to fight with real weapons."

"Don't worry, they're not real swords," Chris assured.

"Oh, so they're harmless?" Tina asked.

"I didn't say that," Chris replied. "They are designed to transmit an electric shock to whoever they come in contact with. Not enough to do any lasting damage, but painful enough to make it clear that you're out."

"Hmph, I suppose it's acceptable," Tina said.

"As soon as you get shocked you are out of the challenge," Chris said. "The four of you will all be going against each other, right until one person is left standing. You may begin!"

Tina immediately charged at Roquette, but Roquette slid out of the way just in time. Tina continued to slash her sword wildly. Brett meanwhile went for Nicky, but Nicky scurried out of the way. Nicky moved quickly and hopped from side to side as he dueled with Brett. Suddenly, Nicky jolted to the side and jabbed Brett's side with his sword.

"Ah!" Brett cried out in pain as the surge coursed through his body.

"Brett, you are out," Chris said.

Roquette and Tina continued to duel as well. Roquette got behind Tina, but Tina deflected before she could attack. Nicky tried to get in on the fight, but a wild swing from Tina caused him to back up. Nicky instead tried to get around to Roquette. He dived at her with his sword outward, but Roquette saw him going and leapt out of the way. Tina charged for her, but Nicky moved quicker and got Tina in the back.

"Eep!" Tina squealed in pain.

"Tina is also out," Chris exclaimed. "It all comes down to Nicky versus Roquette."

"If you don't win this challenge you will be disappointing children everywhere," Tina whispered to Nicky.

Roquette swung at Nicky, but Nicky bounced out of the way. Roquette chased after him, but Nicky was always one step ahead. He suddenly stopped and jabbed his sword, but Roquette deflected. Roquette slashed again and Nicky had to fight back. Nicky made a sudden drop, and shot his sword at Roquette's leg.

"Ouch!" Roquette exclaimed.

"And Nicky wins individual immunity!" Chris exclaimed. "Congratulations."

"Yayz!" Nicky exclaimed.

"As for everyone else, though, one more person will be leaving tonight in ninth place," Chris said.

"That's the best place," Trent added. "Right next to winning, I'd rather get ninth."

"Yeah, well everyone else isn't you," Courtney scoffed.

"Campers, you may return to your camp and plan your vote tonight," Chris said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nicky-**Yahoo, I did it! No one's gonna vote me out today!

**Roquette-**Grr, so close, I could have really shoved it in Tina's face. I just hope I've done enough to get her in trouble.

**Tina-**Ha ha ha, Roquette's luck has run out, it's time for her to finally get out.

* * *

(Later, Camp)

Roquette and Nathaniel met up.

"So, what do you think, will we be able to keep me safe tonight?" Roquette asked.

"We'll have to see what the others think," Nathaniel said. "I'll talk to the love birds again, and you can work on Brett."

The two agreed and split up. Nathaniel walked over to Linda and Nile.

"Hello again," Nathaniel said. "Have you thought anymore about what I've said? I mean, just look at how Tina acted in today's challenge, she's off her rocker. Do you really want to have to put up with her anymore?"

"Well, she did seem quite aggressive," Linda said.

"We'll think about it," Nile said. "Thank you for your concern, but can make a decision on our own."

"Of course," Nathaniel said.

Meanwhile, Roquette had found Brett and was talking with him again.

"Okay, you want to be in the loop? Nathaniel and I want Tina gone today," Roquette said.

"But what about my input?" Brett asked. "You didn't ask me for anything, you just want my vote."

"Look, I'm not trying to use you, I'm trying to help you," Roquette said. "You can't vote off Nile because there's no way we can get people to go for that. If we want to stick together, though, we can ensure that Tina goes next and then worry about the future."

Brett nodded thoughtfully.

Meanwhile, the Underdogs United were meeting together.

"Great job at the win, Nicky," BonBon said. "Now, what's our plan tonight?"

"So, uh…I was thinking," Johnny said. "Maybe we should take a risk, maybe we should do something a little crazy."

"Hm," BonBon said in thought. "I'm not sure. Do we really need to take a risk right now? I think we're in a good position as it is."

"Yeah…right," Johnny said semi-sincere.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**I've done what I can to get people against Tina. Let's see if it'll take effect, if not, then I could very easily be in trouble.

**Brett-**Hm, what to do? I still feel like I ought to vote for Nile to make my point, but if Roquette is right, then it won't make any difference.

**BonBon-**There are a few people who are starting to annoy me, but the question is which one do I want gone first?

**Johnny-**I'd better do something crazy soon, or else it'll be too late…(sighs)

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

"Welcome, final nine," Chris greeted.

"Niiiiiiiiine!" someone exclaimed from the distance.

"Can you guys keep Trent under control?" Chris snapped back. "Anyways, as I was saying, Nicky has immunity, but the rest of you are all at risk tonight. I'll hand out the marshmallows, but if you don't receive one, then it's over for you. Now, let's get started…first marshmallow goes to our immunity winner, Nicky!"

"Cha-ching!" Nicky exclaimed as he grabbed his marshmallow.

"Next marshmallow," Chris continued, "is for…Linda!"

"BonBon!"

"Nile!"

"Nathaniel!"

"Johnny!"

"Brett!"

This just left Roquette and Tina in the bottom 2.

"Roquette, it's your second time in the bottom 2," Chris said. "Any comments?"

"What can I say, that's what happens when you've got a nutcase with an agenda against you," Roquette scoffed.

"Oh no, you are not pinning this on me!" Tina exclaimed. "You're the villain here, I'm just trying to get everyone to see that."

"Really, is that how you see it?" Roquette said. "Because as I recall, for the first half of this game I was doing my best to be your friend, and might I add that that was not easy. Yet as soon as you decided that I was actually a 'villain' you went ballistic on me. So of course I had to fight back."

"You _are _a villain," Tina insisted. "Just because you were pretending to be a sweet girl, doesn't make it true."

"You're not making much sense here," Roquette said. "I was _trying_ to act nice. But is that not good enough for you? Are people who are 'evil' at heart impossible to try and be civil and nice when they want to be? That sounds like Grade A hypocrisy there."

"Okay, ladies, let's settle this right now," Chris said. "I have here, the final marshmallow. And it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Roquette!"

"Oooh, I don't believe this!" Tina exclaimed. "What is wrong with you people!?"

"Try looking in the mirror when you get home, maybe," Roquette retorted. "Until then, so long, won't miss you."

"You people had better vote her out next," Tina grumbled. "I cannot believe that you're keeping her over me."

"Tina, time to go," Chris said as he guided her to the boat.

Once Tina was being carried away across the lake, Chris turned back to the final 8.

"Alright, guys, you've made it very far into this game, and once again you've overcome another step," Chris said. "Tomorrow we will have another challenge and another one of you will go home, so you can't stop now. But I'll see you then, you may return to your camp for the night."

* * *

**Votes:**

**Tina-**Roquette is pure evil, she needs to be eliminated right now!

**Roquette-**I am through putting up with Tina. Get out already.

**Nathaniel-**Tina, you're only causing problems for me and my plan and I can't have that.

**BonBon-**You know, it's a hard call, but I'd say that that Tina girl has really lost it. Whether she's in the right or not, I'm not sure if I want to keep her around much longer.

**Nicky-**Sorry, Tina, but you're getting kinda scary.

**Linda-**I'm so very sorry, Tina. I don't know who to believe anymore.

**Nile-**I'm putting trust in Nathaniel for now. He does make a good point, Tina is getting a little carried away. However, that does not mean that I'm going to jump to their side now.

**Brett-**I've decided to go with Roquette and Nathaniel for now. I just hope that they live up to their side of the deal and start giving me a say in their alliance.

**Johnny-**Well, I wanted to do something big…but everyone already seems set on Tina, so might as well go with it now.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And then there were eight," Chris said on the Dock of Shame. "Tina could not succeed in her goal of getting out Roquette, and instead got herself taken out. Who will take power of the game now? Will Nathaniel and Roquette take charge? Will BonBon lead the Underdogs United into power? Will Johnny finally make his big move he's been talking about? Find out all this and more on the next episode of…Uber…Drama…Island!"

**Merged:**

Linda-The Future Housewife

_Destiny-The Hand-Crafted Champion_

Johnny-The Doormat

Nicky-The Tinkerer

Nathaniel-The Pragmatist

BonBon-The Flirt

_Tina-The Babysitter_

Nile-The Teen Star

Brett-The Farm Worker

Roquette-The Wounded Gazelle

**Voted Out: **Vince, Bronwyn, Sally, Percy, Freyda, Lance, Robyn, Rexx, Mia, Trevor, Dante, Azazel, Leslie, Darla, Destiny, Tina

_Author's Note: Overall, I'm glad with Tina's reception. She seemed well-liked, and I wasn't sure how people would take to her. In my original plan Tina would have gone a bit further and would have been a bit more of a protagonist, but I didn't want her to let her obsession with Roquette drag on, so I thought it would be best to get her out early. Here's where she goes, and now eight remain!_


	19. I wish I had my hands around her neck

_Author's Note: I'm back to this and still determined as ever to get this series finished soon! I even posted a preview for the sequel series (I know, jumping the gun here, don't judge me) but if you're interested fine me on Da and check it out ^_^_

"Welcome back to Uber Drama Island!" the veterans exclaimed together.

"Last time," DJ said, "the final nine competed in a series of ninja challenges."

"It was a really big fight," Lindsay said. "And in the end it was Nico and his contraptions that gave him the edge and let him win immunity."

"And someone had to go home," Courtney said. "That someone was Tina whose obsession with getting Roquette out caused the others to get fed up with her."

"So much for the perfect amount of contestants," Trent sobbed. "Now it's eight, nothing special about that number."

"Despite the unanimous vote, things are most certainly not unified in the final 8," DJ continued. "Nathaniel is trying to run the show, but not everyone is too keen on him. Nile's got his suspicions, and after Nathaniel tried to target Johnny, he made Nicky very upset. Even Roquette has got her side alliance with Brett going."

"But there's still plenty of friendship to go around too," Lindsay added. "Lindy is trying her best to be as nice as she can, especially with her boyfriend, Nail. And BooBoo had been keeping Underdogs United strong and well…united."

"Everyone still has their eye on the prize, though," Courtney said. "And the fight's just going to get more brutal the closer they get."

"So, keep watching," Trent concluded. "…"

"Uber Drama Island!" they finished together.

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

It was early morning and Roquette and Brett were walking along the beach together.

"Well, I must say, I'm thrilled with how things went last night," Roquette said. "I swear, if I had to put up with Tina's nagging for one more day my head would burst."

"Glad that you're happy," Brett said. "So, what is the plan for tonight? Can we finally get rid of Nile? The fact that he's even gotten this far is just plain confusing, and I'd much rather see him go soon."

"It's possible," Roquette said. "But we also need to think about what is the smartest move. I hate the idea of turning into Nathaniel, but I want that prize and that means we have to be very careful about each step we take."

"Speaking of Nathaniel, where is he?" Brett asked.

"Oh, I dunno, he's out doing his usual strategy stuff," Roquette said. "Securing the votes, finding a target, all that he's so good at."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**Last night was just super. Tina finally got what she deserved and now I don't have to worry about her anymore. But that doesn't mean that I'm about to let my guard down just yet. I stay have seven more people to take out before I win this thing.

**Brett-**I guess I can't blame Roquette for trying to stay safe. She has been in the bottom 2 both times we went to the Dock of Shame now. Still, if Nile continues to slide by, I'm not going to be happy.

* * *

"I wonder what I should make for breakfast today," Linda muttered. "Roquette tells me she's not a big fan of meat, so I could make seaweed lasagna again. But I don't think BonBon cared for that too much the first time I made it. Maybe a little more sea salt would spice it up…but then again, Johnny told me he's not too big on having things spicy."

"Linda, calm down," Nile laughed. "There's no need to please everyone."

"Well, if I can, I think I ought to give it a try," Linda replied. "I know, I'll do half and half."

As Linda continued to work, Nathaniel approached the couple.

"Hello again," he said. "I just wanted to thank you for voting with us last night. I think you made the right decision."

"It certainly wasn't easy," Linda said. "These votes keep getting hard. We just agreed that it was best for everyone that Tina left."

"And just to be clear, this doesn't mean that we're aligned," Nile said. "We had a mutual agreement, but don't expect us to be your little slaves."

"Always on the defensive," Nathaniel said as he shook his head. "Well, fine, you can be that way if you want, but I think it's best if we work together. You know, the Underdogs United are still very tightly knit and it would be advantageous for all of us if one of them left."

"That's great," Nile said. "And I think it would be advantageous if you left us to finish making breakfast."

"Talk to you again soon," Nathaniel said as he left the two.

As Nathaniel left, Nile shook his head at Linda again.

"I still don't like that guy," Nile said. "He just has to have his hands over everyone. I wouldn't mind sending him home tonight instead."

"So you want to lie to him?" Linda said nervously.

"Well, not lie necessarily, just not tell him everything," Nile said. "He's a dangerous kind of guy, I can tell. He's just doing what it takes to get himself higher up in this game."

"I agree!" someone exclaimed from up in a tree. "Incoming!"

Nicky plummeted down in front of them in a smoky mess.

"Hi!" he exclaimed.

"Um, hello," Linda said. "What…were you doing up there?"

"Oh, just working on my latest rocket science experiment," Nicky said. "It's gonna be big…but I couldn't help but overhear you, and I agree. Nathaniel is a slippery, slimy, snake. He needs to go."

"And you're not just saying that because you overheard him targeting your alliance?" Nile asked.

"Well, that too," Nicky said. "But he'd still be everything I said even if he wasn't."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Linda-**Voting for Tina was not easy, but I knew that all these votes close to the end would be painful. I still think it was the right choice, but now I'm going to have to make another one. I just can't wait for this to all be over with.

**Nicky-**I remember Nathaniel trying to get us to turn on Johnny. He's not cool, one bit. If the others see that too, then he's gone!

**Nile-**Nathaniel seems friendly enough, but that's just what makes him so dangerous. He's putting on an act to get us to trust him, but he's not the only actor around here.

* * *

Johnny was sitting under a tree. He had a notebook in his hand and he was twirling a small pencil in another.

"Hm," he said to himself while tapping the pencil on his head. "Think."

"Hey, champ!" BonBon exclaimed as she hopped down next to Johnny. "Whatcha up to?"

"Just thinking," Johnny said.

"You do that a lot," BonBon noted. "So, thinking about anything interesting?"

"Not really," Johnny said.

"Oh wait, is this about a girl?" BonBon asked. "You have a crush on anyone? Remember, I'm taken, as hard as it may be to accept."

"No…just thinking," Johnny replied.

"Yeah, well…you do that," BonBon said as she left him.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Johnny-**Last night went smoothly…woohoo, I guess? But it doesn't fix my dilemma. Let's face it, even if all the Underdogs United get to the end, I'm not going to stand a chance against either Nicky or BonBon, I'd probably be stuck with third place. But if I betray them, then where does that leave me? I'll be floating without a lifeline…such a confusing predicament.

* * *

(Later)

"Campers, welcome to the final 8," Chris said as everyone arrived in the forest. "It's time for another challenge, the winner will guarantee themselves a spot in the final 7, but for the rest of you, one will be going home."

Everyone looked forward with determination.

"So, let's get to it," Chris said. "If you'll look behind you, you'll see eight buckets, marked for each of you. Your goal is to collect various jewels scattered around the area. By the end of four rounds, whoever has the largest weight in their bucket wins immunity. However, there is a twist. Once you return to the start, you cannot return for more jewels, but ach round will end randomly, with the sound of a horn, and if you're not back by then, you will lose all the jewels currently in your bucket. Make sense, sound good?"

Everyone nodded.

"Oh, and one more thing," Chris said. "There are various different jewels assorted in the mix, and it's quality over quantity. You want the heaviest bucket, not the one with the most jewels. Okay then, are we good? Good, begin!"

Everyone grabbed a bucket and ran out into the woods. They quickly spread out as they searched for any of the jewels.

"Aha!" BonBon exclaimed as she found a pile of orange gems behind a bush.

She quickly began throwing them into her bucket.

"Hey, save some for me!" Roquette shouted as she tried to get past BonBon.

"Sorry, you snooze, you lose," BonBon said before shoving Roquette aside.

Linda and Nile were traveling together as they searched the woods.

"Oh, look, there's one," Linda noted as she pointed to a well-sized white diamond.

"Quick, grab it," Nile said.

"Oh, you can go ahead and take it," Linda said. "I'm sure you'd have a better chance at winning this challenge than I do."

"Well…if you're sure," Nile said as he scooped up the gem for himself.

Meanwhile, Nicky was busy putting together something for himself.

"Let's see, this should just do the trick," he said as he tied some branches together.

However, Nathaniel had spotted him working.

"Oh no you don't!" he exclaimed before stomping on the contraption.

"Hey!" Nicky pouted.

"I'm not letting you get your little advantages this time," Nathaniel said. "Let's have a fair game for once."

"Grrr," Nicky growled at Nathaniel.

Brett had run deep into the forest by now. He climbed up a tree skillfully and found several purple gems stuck in the branches. Johnny struggled to keep up with him. The smaller boy spotted a tiny green gem buried against a boulder. He reached out to grab it when Brett dropped down and took it for himself.

"Sorry," Brett said.

"Whatever," Johnny replied.

He turned around and spotted another gem lying against a root. He moved towards it, when suddenly Roquette grabbed it.

"Yoink!" she exclaimed. "Finders keepers."

"That's true," Johnny said.

Back at the start of the course, Nathaniel and Nicky were still feuding.

"Aha!" Nicky exclaimed as he fished a yellow jewel out of the bushes.

"I'll take that," Nathaniel said as he yanked the jeweled out of Nicky's hands.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Nicky pouted.

"I don't see any rule against it," Nathaniel said. "And I've got to do what I have to to win."

"You stink!" Nicky said as he kicked Nathaniel in the shin.

"Ow!" Nathaniel winced as he dropped the gem.

"No rule against it, right?" Nicky replied as he grabbed the gem and threw it into his bucket.

He then sped away cheering, "Can't catch me, too fast, zoom, zoom!"

"We'll see about that," Nathaniel said as he chased after Nicky.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Brett-**The more immunity I can win, the better. If I'm immune then I don't even have to worry about the strategist aspect of the game.

**Nicky-**Nathaniel is just mean and bad and he needs to go. That's why I'm not letting him win immunity.

**Linda-**As much as I'd like to be safe tonight, I'm not likely to win any of these physical challenges. I'll leave that to Nile.

* * *

Nile and Linda continued to travel. Most of the jewels had ended up in Nile's bucket, but Linda had accepted a few too when Nile had insisted.

"Do you think we should head back now?" Linda asked. "It would be just awful to lose all this hard work."

"I think we've probably still got time," Nile said. "I didn't see anyone else heading back yet."

Not too far away, Brett was clearing through some thick shrubs. He came across a vast pile of various sized gems.

"Well, that's lucky," he said as he began to fill his bucket.

"Booyakasha!" BonBon exclaimed as she slammed into Brett and knocked him aside.

She then began helping herself to the gems. From another side, Johnny was slowly crawling towards the pile. Without anyone noticing he began grabbing a few gems to put into his bucket. BonBon had claimed most of the gems by now, much to Brett's chagrin.

"I was there first," he pointed out.

"That you were, but that doesn't change anything," BonBon said as she turned to run back.

However, she was suddenly tripped by Roquette. This caused her bucket to overturn and spill jewels everywhere.

"Oh, how clumsy of me," Roquette said mischievously. "Let me help you gather some of those up."

"You are going to regret that," BonBon said as she grabbed Roquette's bucket and tossed it into the air.

"Hey!" Roquette snapped.

Both girls quickly began scrambling to gather up the jewels. BonBon was being more aggressive and managed to gather most of them for herself. Walking by, Linda noticed several jewels that had been knocked to the side.

"Oh, how convenient," she remarked. "I'm sure no one will mind if I just help myself."

Brett had gotten down to the ground too by now and was trying to grab what he could. Once most of the jewels had been gathered up, BonBon darted back towards the start. Brett and Roquette followed after her.

"I suppose we ought to head back now," Linda said.

"I think we got a good haul," Nile replied.

Bringing up the rear was Johnny with just a few jewels in his bucket. Soon they arrived back at Chris.

"Okay, let's weigh your loads for this round," Chris said.

Everyone took turns using a scale to measure their buckets full of jewels.

"Hm, we've got a variety of different sizes here," Chris said. "But we'll wait for Nathaniel and Nicky to return before I announce the results."

Nathaniel and Nicky were currently both neck and neck as they dueled for gems. Every time Nathaniel grabbed on, Nicky would kick it out of his reach. Whenever Nicky came close to one, Nathaniel would knock him aside. Both of them were having difficulty making much progress.

"Will you give it a rest already?" Nathaniel said as Nicky swiped another jewel from him. "This is getting ridiculous."

"Uh, nope," Nicky replied. "You started it."

Suddenly, a loud blare burst through the air.

"Attention, anyone remaining, if you have not returned by now, you must empty out here bucket!" Chris's voice announced.

Nathaniel and Nicky glared at each other as they dumped out the contents of their buckets.

Once everyone had returned, Chris announced, "Alright, let's take a look at the results…"

Everyone listened eagerly.

"In the lead right now," Chris said, "is…BonBon!"

"Booyakasha, that's what I'm talking about!" BonBon cheered.

"Following close behind is…" Chris continued. "…Brett!"

Brett gave a short nod.

"And wavering around the middle," Chris continued, "is…Nile!"

"I can work with that," Nile said.

"Johnny, Linda, and Roquette, you all need to catch up," Chris said.

The three nodded.

"And Nathaniel and Nicky, next time try to get back before it's too late," Chris said. "You've got a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**Ugh, Nicky is becoming quite a pain. If he keeps this up, I may have to target him next. Not that it'll be a problem, as Tina showed, people who get too wrapped up in rivalries always make great scapegoats.

**BonBon-**Oh yeah, right in the lead where I belong! I'm gonna win this thing!

* * *

The final eight had moved to the beach by now.

"Alright, time for the second round," Chris said. "The jewels you claimed last round will be added to your total weight, but your buckets have been emptied so that you may continue to fill them up. This time the jewels have been scattered around the beach and even in the water. As of right now BonBon is in the lead and Nathaniel and Nicky are tied for last, but anything could happen, so let's begin!"

Everyone bolted off in different directions. BonBon and Roquette waded through the water, while Nicky just dived right in. Linda, Nile, and Brett made their way along the shore. Nathaniel and Johnny stayed closer to the starting point and searched around the rocks.

"Come on, where are they?" Roquette grumbled as she swished her hand through the water.

Nicky was using a reed to breath as he swam through the water. He spotted several sparkles and collected several jewels wedged in the cracks of rocks. Roquette risked wading out deeper into the water. She spotted a small horde of jewels hidden beneath some seaweed.

"Aha!" she exclaimed eagerly.

"Booyakasha!" BonBon exclaimed before cannonballing straight into the water.

The splash knocked Roquette back, and BonBon was able to collect the jewels for herself.

"I am getting really tired of that happening," Roquette grumbled.

Meanwhile, Linda had spotted something sparkling in the sand.

"Ooh, I'll just take that," she said as she bent over.

However, Brett beat her to it and swiped it up before she could grab it.

"Oh, dear me," Linda said.

Suddenly Nile came up from behind Brett and knocked the jewel out of his hand and into Linda's bucket.

"Hey!" Brett snapped.

"So sorry," Linda said.

"Don't be sorry," Nile said. "That was rightfully yours to begin with."

Brett walked off in a different direction as he continued to search. Brett found some more treasure behind some rocks, while Nile and Linda dug through the sand and discovered some of their own.

Back at the start, Johnny noticed something glittering in the sand. He walked towards it. He got on his knees and started to dig through the sand.

"Wow, that's nice," he said as he uncovered a large gem.

"I'll take that," Nathaniel said as he shoved Johnny aside and took the jewel for himself.

"Aw man," Johnny sighed.

Nathaniel continued to explore the area, while Johnny kept digging in the sand.

"Um, what are you doing?" Nathaniel asked.

"There's got to be more buried around here," Johnny said. "I just need to find them."

"Yeah, well good luck with that," Nathaniel said.

As Johnny dug futilely, Nathaniel spotted something sparkling up against the rockside.

"Ah, now that looks valuable," he said as he started to climb up.

Out in the lake, BonBon, Roquette, and Nicky were all struggling over the various jewels that were now floating around them. BonBon had her arms wrapped around many of them, but Nicky swam by and grabbed a few stray ones of his own. Roquette was having less luck.

"Come on, let go!" she pouted as she and BonBon both grabbed the same jewel.

"No, they're all mine!" BonBon retorted.

Eventually BonBon won out, but not without letting go of a few that she was already holding. Nicky quickly arrived and snatched them for himself.

"Grrr," Roquette grumbled as she looked at her empty bucket.

Linda and Nile were digging through the sand together.

"Oh, here's another one," Linda exclaimed. "You can take it. I already took the last one."

"Yeah, but it was tiny, that one's pretty sizeable," Nile pointed out. "Exactly, you should have it. If you're going to get into first place, you'll need to take some bigger ones."

While they were digging, Brett was looking under rocks. He found a few small gems, but uncovering a heavy load under a firm rock.

"Aha, looks like I hit the jackpot," he said as he quickly scooped them into his bucket.

Johnny was having no luck as he dug various empty pits. Nathaniel, however, was closing in on a massive diamond. It was wedged between the rocks of the cliff, but it was so large that it was hard to hide.

"Oh this is perfect," Nathaniel said as he worked to tear it out of its hold.

Once he got it free he dropped it into his bucket with a clunk. He then worked his way down.

In the water, BonBon was charging back to the start. Roquette was trying to work out a jewel from her bucket, with little luck. Nicky followed behind, satisfied with his haul. They both stopped by Chris.

"Welcome back," Chris said. "There's still a little time less, so let's see if anyone else can make it back."

After only a few more minutes of waiting, Linda and Nile returned. They were shortly followed by Brett.

"And that should just about do it," Chris said.

He was just about to blare the horn, when Nathaniel arrived, dragging his heavy load.

"Nathaniel, just in time," Chris said before unleashing the ear-splitting siren.

Johnny trudged back in defeat.

"Johnny, you have to empty your bucket," Chris said.

"That's okay, it's already empty," Johnny said.

"Alrighty then, let's get to the scale," Chris said as he took everyone's buckets.

Once he had measured the new combined weights of everyone he returned.

"Here are the new results," Chris said. "In the lead now is…still BonBon!"

"Of course, that's how I roll," BonBon boasted.

"With a big jump," Chris said, "Nathaniel has made it to second."

"Wonderful," Nathaniel said with a grin.

"Brett, you're down to third," Chris said. "Still going strong, but need to pick it up a little if you want to get back up to where you were."

Brett just nodded.

"Nile, you're trailing behind Brett," Chris continued. "Next is Nicky, and then Linda. Roquette, Johnny, you guys aren't doing so well."

"Well of course not," Roquette snapped. "It's hard to do well when The Incredible Bulk over there is always in your way."

"Hey, I take offense to that!" BonBon snapped.

"Good, you're supposed to!" Roquette retorted.

"Ladies, save your aggression for the playing field," Chris said. "Speaking of which, let's head on to round 3."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**Great, I scrape off Tina, but now I have to put up with BonBon. Well, I wouldn't mind getting rid of her sometime soon…just so long as she doesn't win immunity.

**Nathaniel-**I just need one more good round, and I might actually be able to seize first place. Immunity would feel nice.

**BonBon-**I don't take crap for sissy girls like Roquette. If she wants to fight, then she had better be ready to actually bring it.

* * *

The final 8 walked up to the base of a mountain now.

"For round three," Chris said, "the jewels will be scattered along this mountain. You'll have to climb up and find them. BonBon currently holds the lead, but Nathaniel and Brett are right are her tail. Roquette and Johnny, you two have the rear, but no one is out for good, so you still have a chance."

Everyone now with empty buckets they quickly began to climb up different parts of the mountain. Brett took a strong lead. Everyone else struggled to keep up. Nicky, however, seemed to be preoccupied with something and was bringing up the rear.

"Ooh, here's one," Linda said as she uncovered a white gem in the rocks.

"Give it here!" Roquette exclaimed as she tried to swipe it.

However, Nile was faster and grabbed it first.

"Sorry, not going to happen," Nile said.

Nathaniel had come across few gems for himself, wedged deep in a crack. He reached in and pulled them out before dropping them into his bucket. Brett, however, who had taken the lead had the best reach at the spoils. He was already making strong progress.

"Oh no, you are not taking my lead away from me," BonBon challenged as she picked up the pace.

Johnny was starting to struggle as he tried to climb after everyone. Just above him, Linda had spotted another gem and was stretching out her hand to grab it.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed as the rock she was standing on crumbled away.

Nile frantically reached out to grab her before she fell. However, the gem tumbled out of reach and she ended up crashing into Johnny. Nile grabbed her leg and Johnny grabbed onto her arm.

"Ow," Johnny said as he rubbed his nose.

"I am oh so sorry about that," Linda apologized as she tried to get back to her position.

Brett still was furthest up the mountain and was getting first pick at the riches. BonBon was gaining on him, though, and Roquette was gradually following after her. Meanwhile, as Nathaniel was grabbing for more gems, he saw Nicky coming up behind him.

"Finally decided to show up, eh," he remarked.

"I was working," Nicky said as he reached into his pocket, "on…this!"

He revealed a horseshoe shaped magnet. Instantly, Nathaniel's jewels were drawn towards him.

"Sucka-sucka!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, cut that out!" Nathaniel snapped as he tried to swipe back his jewels. "That's cheating!"

Nicky waved his magnet out of reach, but Nathaniel continued to swipe at him. Neither of them managed to collect the jewels, and they just ended up tumbling downward. By this time, BonBon had come across a small cavern in the side of the mountain.

"Hey, this is neat," BonBon said as she stuck her head inside. "There's bound to be something good in here."

Slowly she squeezed her body through the crack. She crept through the dark and found some gems on the ground.

"Score!" she cheered.

By now, Roquette had caught up with her. She looked in and saw BonBon gathering up gems.

"Grr," she growled to herself, knowing she was missing out.

However, another idea struck her. She climbed up further, to where some loose rocks were hanging. With a firm kick, she sent them sprawling down. The large rocks collided with the crack and blocked the exit.

"Ha, hope you're comfy, BonBon," Roquette mocked. "So much for your lead."

BonBon, realizing she was trapped, began to slam against the boulders. They shook, but didn't move.

"Oh come on," BonBon cursed. "This is just plain cruel. Let me out of here!"

Nathaniel and Nicky were continuing to fight over the magnet. Nathaniel had grabbed onto Nicky's wrist and the two of them were struggling together. Neither paid any heed to the various jewels they were letting slip out of their buckets. Linda, Nile, and Johnny still hadn't made progress up the mountain and had only found a few jewels each. Brett was the only one who had gathered a strong harvest. Satisfied with his amount he started to climb down. Roquette glanced at her meagre haul.

"Well, I'm not winning this either way now," she shrugged as she followed Brett.

"Do you think we should head back now?" Linda asked Nile.

"What? But we've barely gotten anything this round," Nile protested.

"I know," Linda said. "But it's been some time now. If Chris blows the horn now, we'll lose what we already got."

"I suppose you're right," Nile relented.

Brett, Nile, Roquette, Linda, and Johnny all reached the ground together.

"Welcome back, guys," Chris said. "And just in time…"

Suddenly the horn blared.

"Alright, everyone, dump what you have and return," Chris ordered. "Hey, what happened to BonBon?"

"Oh, right," Roquette said. "She might need a little assistance."

"Well, we've got that," Chris said as he said something into a walkie talkie.

A few minutes later, the veterans showed up in their swim gear.

"I thought you said we could take the day off for the challenge," DJ pouted.

"That doesn't sound like something I'd say," Chris said. "Now, remove those rocks so BonBon can get out. And be snappy about it."

Courtney mimed strangling the air to Trent who backed up uneasily.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**This is getting ridiculous. Can't we have a rule against Nicky cheating with his gadgets.

**Nicky-**Haha, it's fun to see Nathaniel squirm like that.

**Roquette-**I know I'm not winning, but if I can make sure BonBon doesn't win too, that'll be enough for me.

**BonBon-**Ooh that little witch is going to pay for that. She should know, I'm not pleasant when I'm angry.

* * *

"Let's take a look at the loads this time," Chris said as he measured everyone's complete piles. "Well…most of you didn't even make an impact this time. In fact, the only one to move was Brett, who is now in first place."

BonBon stomped in frustration.

"BonBon is down to second place," Chris continued. "Nathaniel, third, then Nile. Roquette, Linda, Johnny, and Nicky, you guys are pretty much out of this. But there's still one more round where you have a chance to turn things around. Let's head there now."

Chris guided the eight remaining contestants to another side of the mountain. Waiting for them was the entrance to a mineshaft.

"This mountain in fact used to be a huge goldmine," Chris said. "Of course, it's been cleared out for years, but we've filled it up with jewels. You'll be exploring the shafts, searching for jewels. Same rules apply. Brett currently holds the lead, if he wins this round he'll win immunity. BonBon is right behind, she could pull it off too. And in fact, so could any of you, if you just get lucky. With that in mind, you may begin!"

Everyone rushed into the mines together. It wasn't long before they were submersed in darkness. Only a few scattered lanterns provided any light for them. They stumbled along the uneven path clumsily. It wasn't long before the path split up into multiple roads. It also wasn't long before they spotted some gems riddling the ground.

"Come to me, my pretty," Roquette exclaimed as she spotted a gem.

"Nope," BonBon said as she shoved Roquette to the ground and grabbed it for herself.

"Hey, I could have gotten hurt," Roquette snapped.

"Exactly," BonBon replied. "Maybe next time you'll think twice before you barricade someone in a cave in a mountain top!"

"Sheesh, you make it sound like such a big deal," Roquette scoffed.

Everyone had dispersed through the mine, searching for gems of their own by now. Linda got to the ground and picked up some pebble sized diamonds and placed them into her bucket. Nile climbed up on a large rock so he could reach a clump of crystals attached to the top of the cave. Nathaniel was on his hands and knees picking up various gems, when he spotted Nicky working on something in the corner.

"No, not this time," he grumbled. "You're going to give that to me before you cheat your way to another victory."

"Can't stop me!" Nicky taunted as he held up a drill. "Zoom, spin, vroom!"

"Just watch me," Nathaniel said as he chased after Nicky.

Brett, Linda, Nile, and Johnny were all walking together as they explored deeper into the caverns.

"I'm betting there's got to be a big score somewhere," Brett said. "Chris probably stashed the motherload somewhere deep in these caves."

"Sounds about right," Nile replied.

While they walked ahead, Linda had spotted something glittering on the ground.

"Oh goodie!" she exclaimed as she got down on her knees.

However, as she reached out to grab it, her feet slipped and she slid down into a deep pit.

"Oh mercy me!" she cried as she tumbled down into the darkness.

"Linda!" Nile exclaimed as she quickly ran back to the pit. "Are you alright?"

"Um….ah, yes," Linda said from the inky blackness. "I took a nasty fall, but nothing's broken. I'll be fine."

"Just hang tight, I'll come get you," Nile said.

"Oh no you don't," Linda said. "You've got a challenge to win. I know you can do it. I'll be fine down here, you go and catch up with the others."

"But," Nile tried to say.

"I'll be fine, I'm sure," Linda said. "Go ahead, you're wasting time."

"Okay, if that's what you want," Nile said. "But just stay put. You don't want to get hurt anymore."

"Don't worry about me," Linda said.

Nile blew a kiss to Linda before sprinting to catch up with the other two boys. Meanwhile, closer to the start, BonBon was searching for jewels wherever she could.

"Oh, there's another one," she exclaimed eagerly as she found a gem buried beneath a larger rock.

"And here's one too," Roquette said as she picked something up. "I'm feeling generous…fetch!"

She tossed the gem and it crashed to the ground further along the cave.

"Don't think that's gonna slow me down," BonBon said as she chased after it.

However, once she got to it, she found that Roquette had only thrown an ordinary pebble.

"Well, that was petty," BonBon remarked.

"No point in trying to win now," Roquette replied. "Gotta kill time somehow."

Meanwhile, Nathaniel and Nicky were still wrestling over the drill.

"Hand it over, you're going to play fair and square!" Nathaniel snapped.

"Nope, mine!" Nicky retorted.

The two stumbled and crashed through the rocky path, without ever stopping to pick up any of the gems they were walking over. By now, Brett, Nile, and Johnny had all arrived in a large open chamber. There were various wooden platforms and scaffolding set up throughout the chamber. There were also various jewels scattered along the platforms.

"Well, looks like we know what to do now," Brett said.

Brett and Nile quickly started to climb up the scaffolding. Johnny followed behind. Brett took the lead and found several piles of jewels lying in front of him. He reached out to grab them, but Nile slid in front of him and beat him to it.

"Sorry, I can't let you keep the lead," Nile said.

Brett just grumbled to himself as Nile pulled ahead. Trailing behind, Johnny picked up whatever gems they hadn't grabbed. Brett and Nile were in a heated race now. Every time one of them spotted a gem, the other one swung in the way and snatched it up. They were getting higher and higher up the platforms, and they were both grabbing more and more jewels they came across. Just outside, Nathaniel and Nicky were continuing to fight. Nathaniel had finally managed to pry the device out of Nicky's hands.

"There," he said as he tossed it away. "No more of that."

"Uh-oh," Nicky exclaimed. "I wouldn't have done that if I were you."

The drill sprung to life and began spinning straight through the stone wall. Immediately the entire cavern began to shake.

"Cave in!" Nicky shouted. "Let's get out of here."

"Wait, what?" Nathaniel remarked. "How powerful was that thing?"

Suddenly, a large chunk of rock fell down, nearly crushing him.

"Right, getting out of here," Nathaniel said as he ran back the way he had come.

BonBon and Roquette were currently walking down the path to the main chamber. However, suddenly they shook back and forth.

"Whoa, that is not good," BonBon exclaimed.

The walls began to crumble in on them.

"Yikes!" BonBon shrieked. "We need to retreat!"

"Agreed!" Roquette exclaimed as she staggered along the shaking ground.

From in the pit, Linda could feel the cave about to close in around her.

"Oh my, I had better get out of here," she said as she tried to work her way through a tunnel in the darkness. The lanterns' light couldn't reach her this deep in the tunnels. As everything shook around her, she couldn't to trudge forward with determination. Back in the main chamber, the scaffolding was falling apart.

"Quick, we need to get up high," Brett said. "There's a firm ledge on the wall, it should lead back to the exit."

Everyone quickly scrambled up the rocking platforms. Brett tripped slightly, before grabbing a side and pulling himself up. The boys were just about to reach the top, when Nile spotted something on the ground. It was Linda, trying to squeeze out of a tunnel.

"She'll be crushed!" Johnny gasped.

"Not if I can help it," Nile said as he changed his direction and sprinted down the platforms.

He skipped downward, several steps at a time.

"Nile, be careful!" Brett shouted. "Don't get hurt!"

Linda had realized that she was not in a good position and was trying to speed up so she could escape in time. The rocks above her were about to come crashing down on her though.

"Oh my, this is going to hurt," she remarked as she prepared to be squashed.

However, Nile managed to arrive just in time and stopped the rock with his hands.

"Nile!" Linda gasped.

"Quick, get out!" Nile ordered. "I can't hold it long."

Linda understood immediately and quickly scurried out of the way. With a sigh of relief, Nile let the rock drop.

"My hero!" Linda exclaimed as she hugged Nile. "But…what about the challenge?"

Nile gestured over to his bucket which he had let drop and spill out all his jewels.

"Oh no!" Linda exclaimed.

"It's no use," Nile said. "The scaffolding fell apart, we're stuck in here until Chris comes and gets us. But besides, making sure you're safe is way more important than winning immunity."

"Oh, you are just too sweet," Linda replied.

Meanwhile, the others were starting to arrive back at the start. BonBon, Nathaniel, Roquette, and Nicky had all returned.

"Hm, looks good so far," Chris said. "BonBon, you may have this in the bag. It all just depends on if Brett can return before the horn."

Brett was currently running through a crumbling tunnel. Johnny followed behind him. Rocks fell from the ceiling, and the ground shook and cracked.

"Time's almost up, Brett," Chris said. "5…4…3…"

Brett could see the exit by now. With a final burst of energy he charged forward.

"2…1…" Chris counted.

Brett dived forward with his bucket just as the horn blared.

"And Brett makes it just barely!" Chris exclaimed. "And I can tell from his bucket that he's already got this won. No need to measure, Brett wins immunity!"

"Hey, what happened to Nile and Linda?" Nathaniel asked.

"Oh…uh, right," Johnny remarked. "They're going to need some help."

"I'm sure glad I didn't give those vets a day off like they thought," Chris said as he pulled out his walkie-talkie.

In a few minutes, the four veterans arrived all in athletic gear and headbands.

"Well, so much for DJ's yoga lesson," Trent remarked.

"I hate this job," Courtney grumbled.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**Obviously, I don't regret a thing. I don't care if I'm about to get voted out, which I don't think I am, I will always put my girl first.

**Brett-**I'm glad I managed to pull this off. Now I don't have to worry about me, and I can focus on the others.

**BonBon-**Gah, so close! Oh well, he can have his immunity for now, just so long as we take out someone nasty today.

* * *

(Later)

Everyone had returned to the main camp and were each discussing how the vote would go.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Nile asked Linda.

"Yes, yes, there's no need to worry," Linda said. "I've taken First Aid and I can assure you, I'm not injured in any way. Now, I suppose we need to talk about the vote."

"I suppose we do," Nile said. "Personally, I'd like to just send Nathaniel out. The guy's a snake."

"Hm," Linda said thoughtfully. "He has been trying to help us."

"You mean trying to get us to help him," Nile said. "Trust me, he's only out for himself, and he'll toss us aside as soon as the opportunity arises."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**I don't mean anything against Nathaniel as a person. I'm sure in real life he could be a great guy, but out here he's the kind of guy I don't trust to keep around.

* * *

"So…Nile?" Brett suggested to his alliance of three.

"Hm, it's a possibility," Roquette said.

"But not necessarily the smartest one," Nathaniel said. "Nile didn't really seem like a threat in this challenge, if you ask me."

"All the more reason to get rid of him," Brett said. "If he's not giving it his all, then he's not someone I'd want to keep facing."

"That's easy for you to say when you've won immunity twice now," Nathaniel said. "But let's think about what's actually the smart thing to do right now. Today proved that BonBon and Nicky are both dangerous in challenges like this. I mean, just look at Nicky's inventions, they're insane."

"And BonBon can just get psycho if you piss her off," Roquette added. "If we keep her too long, she could plow her way through some of these challenges."

"Yeah, but—" Brett tried to say.

"We can always get Nile out next round," Nathaniel said. "I don't see him winning immunity soon. Right now we just need to take out a bigger threat while we still can."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Brett-**Well, I know I'm not going anywhere, but I really was hoping we could send Nile home. It seems like I have almost no power whatsoever here, though.

**Nathaniel-**Heh, this is perfect. I've got Brett hooked on taking out Nile, but he can't do anything about that without the votes. Which means as long as Nile's still in the game, I'll be able to count on Brett to do what I say.

**Roquette-**Planning the vote is the first half, but now I just need to make sure no one's planning to vote out of us.

* * *

Johnny was walking by himself along the beach when Roquette grabbed him and pulled him aside.

"Huh!?" he exclaimed.

"Shh, we need to talk," Roquette said.

Johnny cocked his head curiously.

"Look, you want to make some big move?" Roquette asked. "Well, now's your chance."

"It is?" Johnny said.

"Yes, it is," Roquette said. "Take a look at your alliance and how they did in the challenge today. Then let's look at how you did. They mopped the floor with you."

"Yes, they did," Johnny agreed.

"So, do something about that," Roquette ordered. "My alliance is willing to vote one of them out. Face it, they are huge threats, you can't go far with them. But if you switch to my side, you'll actually have a shot. And you'll have that big move under your belt, just like you've always wanted."

"I—" Johnny began to say.

"Johnny! Get over here!" BonBon called.

"Just think about it," Roquette said as she shoved Johnny towards his alliance.

"Ah, there you are," BonBon said as she grabbed Johnny.

She pulled him into a group with Nicky.

"Alright, so here's how it's going to do down today," BonBon said. "We're going to take out Nathaniel. He's a slippery one, and I'd feel safer with him gone."

"Yet, and The Fine Nine will vote with us," Nicky added. "They said so!"

"Hmm," Johnny said.

"Something on your mind?" BonBon asked.

"I think…" Johnny said, "…we should vote Roquette."

"Really?" Nicky asked.

"I'd love to," BonBon said. "She's horrible. But why? She's not exactly a threat."

"I talked to her," Johnny said. "She was trying to get me to flip on you guys. I think she's even more sneaky than Nathaniel."

"Why that little…" BonBon growled. "I wish I had my hands around her neck right now!"

"So, if talk to Nile and Linda, I'm sure they'll agree," Johnny said. "Then we can get rid of her."

"Let's do it!" BonBon said. "Teach her to mess with Underdogs United!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Johnny-**This is it, my big move.

**BonBon-**Roquette, I knew you were trouble, but trying to turn my own ally against me. That's just low and I won't tolerate it.

**Nicky-**Hm, everyone is angry at Roquette now, but I'm not sure. I still want Nathaniel gone, he's no good.

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

The final eight sat down in front of the dock while Chris arrived with his plate of marshmallows.

"Welcome, campers," he said. "It was quite the scramble today, but ultimately, Brett won immunity. One of the other seven of you will be leaving today. It could be anyone, so let's get started…first marshmallow goes to today's winner…Brett!"

Brett accepted his marshmallow.

"I've also got marshmallows for," Chris continued, "…"

…

"Linda!"

"Nile!"

"Johnny!"

This left BonBon, Roquette, Nathaniel, and Nicky. Everyone was glancing around uneasily.

"One of you four is going home today," Chris said. "But that person is not…"

…

…

…

"BonBon!"

"Booyakasha, baby!" BonBon exclaimed.

"Nicky, Nathaniel, Roquette, one of you is going home," Chris said. "Still safe is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Roquette!"

"Ha, finally out of the bottom 2!" she cheered. "Oh, and so sorry, Nathaniel, good luck."

"And now it comes down to the final marshmallow," Chris said. "It's between Nicky and Nathaniel."

Both boys glared at each other.

"The final marshmallow," Chris said. "Goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Nathaniel!"

"Aw, what?" Nicky exclaimed.

"What just happened!?" BonBon snapped. "Who flipped on me!?"

"Sorry, BonBon, maybe you should keep a better watch on your 'allies'," Roquette said as she placed her hand on Johnny's shoulder.

Johnny couldn't meet BonBon's rageful glare and just looked at the ground.

"Nicky, you have the most votes, it's time for you to go," Chris said.

"Okay," Nicky said. "Blooop…bloop…splosh!"

Nicky sadly jumped into the Boat of Losers and waved goodbye to everyone.

"Well, good riddance," Nathaniel remarked.

"The rest of you," Chris said, "are now the final 7. You've overcome one more obstacle, and are one step closer to reaching your goal. Good luck for the future, you may return to your camp now."

Everyone got up and left. Roquette and Nathaniel had smug grins on their faces. Johnny just kept his head down. BonBon looked furious. Nile and Linda were just confused.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**Hahaha, can't believe that actually worked! Hello, voting majority!

**Johnny-**It was for the best. I'm playing my game now.

**BonBon-**Oooh, that little rat is so dead!

**Nile-**What just happened?

* * *

**Votes:**

**Linda-**Sorry, Nathaniel, we need to get rid of you.

**Roquette-**Nicky, you're a pest and a threat. Get lost.

**Nicky-**Sounds like we're voting for Roquette. You got lucky this time, Nathaniel!

**Nathaniel-**Nicky, you are way too cheap in challenges. Get out and find something that's more your style.

**Nile-**Nathaniel, I don't trust you and I want you gone. If what Nicky says is true, then I'm not the only one.

**BonBon-**This is what you get for messing with my family! Roquette, you've earned my vote!

**Brett-**It doesn't sound like Roquette or Nathaniel are going to budge, so I'll have to vote Nicky.

**Johnny-**Sorry for lying, but I'm done playing follower. I'm not going to carry you to the end just so you can beat me at the final 3. I'm making my own decisions based on what's actually smart, and that means voting for you, Nicky.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"So the Underdogs are United…no more," Chris said dramatically. "With this turnabout, do Roquette and Nathaniel control the game? Will BonBon be fighting back? Where do Nile and Linda fall into all of this? We're closing in on the end, but this game is far from over. Plenty can still happen, so you don't want to miss the next Uber…Drama…Island!"

**Merged:**

Linda-The Future Housewife

_Destiny-The Hand-Crafted Champion_

Johnny-The Doormat

_Nicky-The Tinkerer_

Nathaniel-The Pragmatist

BonBon-The Flirt

_Tina-The Babysitter_

Nile-The Teen Star

Brett-The Farm Worker

Roquette-The Wounded Gazelle

**Voted Out: **Vince, Bronwyn, Sally, Percy, Freyda, Lance, Robyn, Rexx, Mia, Trevor, Dante, Azazel, Leslie, Darla, Destiny, Tina, Nicky

_Author's Note: And so ends Nicky's run. With Nicky, I just wanted someone who was plain fun. While I had serious characters and stories, I wanted someone who was just silly to help add a little fun into it. Sure, Nicky could have gone earlier and it wouldn't affect the plot, but I kept him around just because I wanted someone crazy like him to make it far to balance things out. Whether I succeeded at actually making the character entertaining and likable is up to you._


	20. Evil Union of Hatred

_Author's Note: Sorry short chapter. Like I said before, there'll probably be a few shorter ones since it's getting harder to fill up scenes with only a few characters remaining. Hope you still like it though ^_^_

"Previously on Uber Drama Island…" the veterans exclaimed together.

"We had a treasure hunt!" Lindsay began. "Everyone had to collect jewels, and whoever found the most, won immunity!"

"What it really came down to was BonBon versus Brett," DJ said. "But there were plenty other fights going on too. Nicky and Nathaniel were feuding, and Roquette had it out for BonBon."

"After all that," Trent continued, "it was Brett who won immunity."

"Which meant that the voting fell between the two major alliances," Courtney said, "The Underdogs United, and Team Less Than Three. While it was looking like Nile and Linda might join the Underdogs to vote out Nathaniel, Roquette managed to pull in Johnny and he screwed everything up."

"And in the end, it was Nicky who got the boot," DJ said. "Leaving BonBon furious."

"So now, that leaves Nathaniel's alliance with four, and BonBon all alone," Trent said.

"But anything could happen," Lindsay reminded. "So keep watching…"

"Uber Drama Island!" they finished together.

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

Roquette had gathered Johnny and Brett under a tree and had assembled a meeting with them.

"Well, gentlemen, let me just say welcome to the majority," she said.

"Yay," Johnny said lightly.

"I think we're doing good," Brett said. "We just need to keep moving forward. So, we take out Nile next?"

"Yes, stop nagging me about that," Roquette scoffed. "Well, it's either him or BonBon, they're both the biggest targets in my eyes."

"BonBon doesn't even have an alliance anymore," Brett pointed out.

"True," Roquette agreed. "But she's a fighter I'll give her that…Nile on the other hand still feels a little out of his league."

"Hey, um, wasn't Nathaniel a member of this alliance too?" Johnny asked.

"Oh yeah, but he's like the kingpin of strategy, he's probably got this all figured out," Roquette said. "No need to include him."

At the time, Nathaniel actually was just walking by from a short distance. He spotted Roquette talking intently with the two boys and thought to himself curiously.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**Nathaniel may be the king of strategy, but guess who's the social queen. That's right, me. I've got Nathaniel wrapped around my finger, I've got my inner alliance of Brett and Johnny, and I've even got Linda who thinks I'm her friend. As soon as BonBon and Nile go, this game will be all mine.

**Nathaniel-**I wonder if Roquette is getting a little too friendly with the others. I can't let this alliance get too out of hand, or else it could turn on me before I know it. I'd better keep an eye on them.

**Johnny-**Last night was sort of a risk, but it felt so nice to finally do something like that. I like Nicky, but I can't let him get to the end. I'm better off facing off against someone like Roquette. Now I just how BonBon isn't too mad.

* * *

BonBon was marching through the campsite angrily.

"Stupid rocks, what are you looking at!?" she snapped as she kicked a pile of rocks over. "Dumb tree, you think you're so tough!?"

She jumped up and snapped off a branch from a tree and then broke it over her knee.

"Um…uh…excuse me, BonBon…are you quite alright?" Linda asked cautiously as she put a hand on BonBon's shoulder.

"No, I am not!" BonBon exclaimed. "Last night I lost one of my best friends out here, because someone who I thought was my friend, really wasn't."

"Oh yes…well, that's quite awful I understand," Linda said. "But perhaps you shouldn't be taking your anger out on the wildlife."

"You're right, I should be pummeling Johnny right now!" BonBon shouted.

"Er…that wasn't exactly what I meant either," Linda said. "Just take a deep breath and let the anger seep out."

BonBon took a breath, but didn't look any less angry.

"I'll let the anger seep out when I cream them in the challenge today and write down Johnny's traitorous name," BonBon growled.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**We are Underdogs United…United! If Johnny had just stuck with us, we could have dominated this game together. But he had to be a little sneak and take out his best friend. Like, what is with that!? Well, he's gonna regret it, let me tell you.

**Linda-**Last night's vote really shook things up. I'm hoping we can all get along again, but now BonBon is really angry. I really hope she doesn't end up like Tina.

* * *

Nile was sitting on a rock, skipping stones into the lake, when Nathaniel approached him.

"Hello again," Nathaniel said.

"Look, can you not take a hint?" Nile groaned. "I'm not interested in talking strategy with you."

"And that is a mistake," Nathaniel said. "Because right now you are in the minority, an easy target, and I'm the only person who can help you."

"I think I've been doing just fine," Nile said.

"That's because you're ignorant," Nathaniel said. "In reality, all the threats are being targeted, and with the biggest ones gone, you're coming up next."

"Well, what do you want from me?" Nile snapped.

"I don't want anything from you," Nathaniel replied. "I could easily send you home tonight if I wanted, but if you realize that you are screwed and you would like to stop being so hostile around me so I can actually offer my hand…let me know."

With that, Nathaniel departed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**It's always good to have multiple options, multiple paths to victory. Sure I could easily vote out BonBon, Nile, and Linda next, but is that the best move? What's going to get me the best end result?

* * *

The final 7 walked up to a large colourful tent set up in the middle of the forest.

"Wow, we really should pay more attention to what's going on around us," Nathaniel remarked. "There's no way we could have missed this."

"Well, we did, so let's just go in and see," BonBon said.

Everyone entered to find an eccentric circus scene around them.

"Welcome, campers!" Chris exclaimed as he was fired out of a cannon and landed before them with a burst of confetti.

Chris was now wearing a puffy orange outfit covered in yellow polka dots. He had on white makeup and a rainbow afro wig.

"Like we did with the ninja challenge a couple days ago, this will be a series of elimination challenges, only circus themed!" Chris explained. "One person will be eliminated with each challenge, and the last person standing will win immunity for tonight and be secured going into the final 6. Now, if you'll just follow the arrows, you'll come to your first task."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Linda-**Well, this challenge seems rather lighthearted. It might be just what we need for the moment.

**Roquette-**Ugh, I hate circus. Never really saw the draw, to be honest.

**BonBon-**Time to win this. No one is bringing me down!

* * *

The final seven came up to Lindsay who was in a pink clown outfit and covered in sparkles.

"Hi guys!" she exclaimed. "Welcome to your first task…tightrope!"

"What?" Roquette scoffed. "You expect us to walk over a rope suspended way up in the air?"

"Well, I'm expecting most of you to fall actually," Lindsay remarked. "But that's what the challenge is."

Everyone looked up at the thin ropes that were hanging near the top of the tent.

"Don't worry," Lindsay said. "There's a net. But remember, the first person to fall off, or the last to arrive, will be eliminated from the challenge."

"Let's do this!" BonBon exclaimed.

Everyone climbed up a ladder until they were looking down at the staggering height.

"You can start whenever you're ready," Lindsay called.

Everyone looked at each other uncertainly. Nathaniel took a cautious step onto his rope. He wobbled slightly, but kept moving. BonBon stepped forward next. She walked with a quick pace, swaying from side to side, but not dropping.

"What is she doing?" Johnny remarked. "She's gonna drop if she walks like that."

"Good," Roquette said. "If she does, we can end this challenge early and just vote her out on the spot."

Brett began cautiously inching across his rope. He moved steadily, but made progress.

"So, have you ever had to do anything like this in your career?" Linda asked Nile.

"I've probably acquired the skill somewhere along the road," Nile said as he tenderly put his foot down.

He swung back forth for a bit before steadying himself and taking another step.

"I'll walk it with you," Linda said as she walked along the rope on the other side. "We'll just take this one step at a time."

Roquette and Johnny brought up the rear as they finally decided to start walking along their wire.

"This is so hard," Roquette grumbled as she barely moved forward. "I don't know how they expect us to do this?"

"Everyone else is," Johnny said as he pointed out at everyone who was walking ahead of them.

BonBon still held the lead as she walked with a quick pace. Several times it looked like she was about to topple right over the edge, but she just kept on going. Brett and Nathaniel were starting to gain on her by now. Nile, Linda, Johnny, and Roquette were all still taking it slow at the start. As Nathaniel came up behind BonBon, she suddenly swung to the side, causing all the wires to waver.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Nathaniel exclaimed as he nearly fell over the edge.

"Just carrying on Nicky's legacy," BonBon said. "He didn't want to see you win immunity, and I happen to feel the same way."

Despite BonBon's frequent attempts to get the boys to fall, both Brett and Nathaniel were able to steadily move along the rope. All three of them were closing in on the end now.

"Ooh, good job guys!" Lindsay exclaimed from the bottom. "The rest of you better hurry it up if you don't want to be out of the challenge."

Nile tried to pick up his pace, but as soon as he did he instantly stumbled. Luckily for him, Linda grabbed his arm and stabled him.

"Careful," she said.

"You heard her, we're falling behind," Nile said.

"And if you fall of the edge, that's a one way ticket out," Linda pointed out. "Let's just keep taking it slow."

Johnny was still inching forward, while Roquette was struggling to even make one step without losing her balance. By now, BonBon, Nathaniel, and Brett had all arrived at the end.

"Booyakasha!" BonBon exclaimed.

"Yes, that," Nathaniel remarked.

Suddenly with a thump, somebody hit the net.

"Rocket is out!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"For the last time, it's Roquette!" Roquette snapped.

"So, the rest of you get to move onto the next round," Lindsay exclaimed.

"Let's hope it's something a little simpler than this," Nile remarked as he hopped down into the net.

"Don't bet on it," Brett replied. "You know how these challenges work."

Once everyone had gotten down, the six remaining in the challenge continued to follow the arrows. They entered a ring and found Courtney standing in the middle. She was wearing a bulbous red nose.

"What's with that?" Nile asked.

"Chris said I had to wear some form of costume," Courtney pouted. "This was the least ridiculous thing I could find. But that's not important. What's important is your next challenge. For this round, you will each be riding unicycles. You'll be making rounds around this ring. The first person to lose their balance and fall off will be kicked from the challenge."

"Ugh, another balance one," Nile groaned.

Courtney wheeled out six unicycles and everyone hopped onto them. No one had any idea how to balance on them, and most of them were just struggling to stay on. Eventually, Johnny managed to get moving. He rolled unevenly, but made a path along the ring. Brett was able to follow after him, also unsteady and rocking, but still on track. Nile and Nathaniel finally were able to get moving. This left Linda and BonBon still at the starting point. BonBon was sporadically changing directions, while Linda was having a hard time moving at all.

"Aha, I think I got the hang of this," BonBon said as she started to pedal again.

This time she ended up rolling backwards.

"I can do this, I'm moving," BonBon said as she rolled backwards along the ring.

"You're going the wrong way!" Courtney called.

"You never said we had to go a certain direction," BonBon retorted. "Just around the ring."

As BonBon was rolling backwards she was coming dangerously close to Johnny who was still rolling forwards.

"Uh-oh," Johnny said as he tried in vain to swerve out the way.

With a slam they collided. Johnny was launched to the floor and BonBon crashed down on top of her unicycle.

"Well, that wasn't pretty," Courtney remarked. "But Johnny, you hit the ground first, so you are out of the challenge."

"Okay," Johnny said.

"As for the rest of you five," Courtney said, "you may move onto the third task."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**Ugh, I can't even enjoy knocking out Johnny because he's so passive about everything.

* * *

The five campers continued along the arrowed path until they came to DJ sitting at a table.

"Welcome, guys," DJ said. "Don't worry, I'm not going to make you do anything traumatic. I'm a fan of the simpler challenges, and luckily I found a way to work one into the circus theme. Your task is to…make a pie."

"That's it?" Nathaniel asked.

"Simple as that," DJ said. "Ingredients are under the table, I'll be judging your pies once they're all complete."

"Ooh, this should be fun!" Linda exclaimed.

"Might as well just hand her a free pass," Nathaniel remarked.

Everyone checked under the table and began gathering ingredients. Linda was already skillfully mixing ingredients at lightning speed. Nile was trying to follow.

"Oh no, you've got too much sugar, don't want it to be too sweet do you?" Linda said. "Here, maybe just use a little more flour and salt to balance it out."

"Uh, okay, if you say so," Nile said.

Brett was also mixing in a few ingredients together. Not as quickly as Linda, but he seemed to know what he was doing.

"You've done this before?" Nathaniel asked.

"Sometimes," Brett said. "I've done a little cooking now and then at home."

Nathaniel and BonBon were the only two who seemed to have no idea what they were doing.

"Well, it was a task like this that got me out in the ninja challenge," Nathaniel said. "Let's see if I can redeem myself."

BonBon was just mixing whatever she could into the batter.

"Sugar, sugar is sweet so some of that," BonBon said as she dumped a bag of sugar into the bowl. "Hm…milk, I like milk."

Nathaniel meanwhile was trying to go about it a little more logically.

"It should have a flour base," he said to himself. "And some milk and eggs to make it creamy. A little bit of sugar, but not too much."

By the time everyone had their batter done, Linda's looked white and creamy, Nile's looked similar but lumpier, Brett and Nathaniel's looked plain and simple, and BonBon's was a frothing mess.

"Okay, let's just leave them in the oven and see how they turn out," DJ said.

"Well, good luck everyone," Linda said.

"I think this might be the end for BonBon," Nathaniel said.

"Ha, you wish," BonBon scoffed.

Everyone waited in silence as the pies cooked. Suddenly one in the oven burst into flames.

"Whoa…that wasn't supposed to happen," DJ exclaimed.

He pulled them out and quickly put the rest of the pies on the table. The one in flames had already been reduced to ashes.

"Hey, that was mine!" Nathaniel exclaimed.

"Well, seems like you got something wrong," DJ said. "But it's not over for you yet. We've still got to see if there's any pie that's worse than ash."

DJ lined up the pies. Linda's was white, creamy, and neat. Nile's was a bit more of a sloppy mess, but still consistent and creamy. BonBon's was a large, bulb of lumpy cream. Brett's was smooth and ordinary.

"Let's see how these did," DJ said as he pulled out a spoon.

He took a bite of Linda's.

"Mmm, that's good," DJ said.

He then moved onto Nile's and took a bite.

"Not…bad," he said after swallowing.

He came up to Brett's.

"Meh, a little dry," he said. "But edible."

Lastly, DJ came up to BonBon's. He looked uneasy, but BonBon just nodded eagerly. Tentatively, DJ took a small bite.

"That's…" he began as he swallowed, "…actually pretty good."

"You bet it is!" BonBon exclaimed.

"So, with the judging complete," DJ said. "I'm afraid that Nathaniel, this is the end for you."

"In your face!" BonBon exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, enjoy it while you can," Nathaniel remarked.

"Okay, guys, Trent is waiting for you at the next challenge," DJ said. "Oh and take your pies with you."

Everyone just shrugged at each other with this order. The four remaining contestants picked up their pies and followed the arrows. They walked through a curtain and found themselves in front of an obstacle course of sorts.

"Welcome guys to the next task," Trent said. "The Pie War. For this challenge, you'll be using the pies you made in the last challenge as weapons. The first person to have a pie splattered over them will be out."

"Wait, what if we like our pies?" Linda asked. "What if we don't want them to go to waste in such a violent manner?"

"Well, then you better hope someone else gets out before you," Trent said.

"I will," Linda replied. "Don't worry, little pie, nothing will happen to you."

"Okay, you know the rules," Trent said. "Begin!"

Brett instantly charged at Nile who rolled out of the way. Brett didn't throw his pie, but Nile nearly lost his grip on his. He grabbed it again before it could hit the floor. Nile ran for a tunnel in the course and hid inside to escape Brett. Linda meanwhile was hiding behind a box.

"I'm sure no one will look for me here," she said.

However just as she turned a corner, she bumped into BonBon.

"Eek!" she exclaimed as she tossed her pie in the air. "Oh no, I've got you!"

She quickly got up and rushed over her pie, catching it her hands. BonBon just shook her head as she changed her target to Brett and Nile. The two boys were currently locked in combat. Both of them had their pies ready to toss, but neither were risking it, without a clear shot. Brett was about to throw, when Nile dived behind a box. As Brett approached he hopped up to attack, but Brett leapt out of the way and slid through an arch. Nile tried to sneak up on him. He clung to the sides of the obstacles as he approached Brett. He readied his pie and charged. He threw his pie directly at Brett. Brett ducked, just at the last second. The pie splattered right where his head had just been.

"Well, now I have you," Brett said.

"Uh-oh," Nile remarked as he turned to run again.

Brett tossed his pie with a firm throw. Nile was just able to turn the corner before it hit his leg.

"Well…now what?" Nile asked.

"Hm…" Brett replied.

"Booyakasha!" BonBon exclaimed before diving over the tunnel, pie in hand.

She slammed right into Nile and thrust the pie into his face.

"Sorry, hun," she said. "But looks like I'm still in."

"Yes, good job, Brett, BonBon, and Linda," Trent said. "You'll all move onto the final task. Chris is waiting for you just up there."

"Sorry, Nile," Linda said as she left the boy behind. "I'll do my best for you."

Linda, Brett, and BonBon all walked up to a large cage. Cautiously, they entered.

"Welcome, Linda, BonBon, and Brett, to the final task of the day," Chris said. "And as you can probably guess, it's the most intense of all of them. Your final test…Lion Taming."

"Wait, what!?" BonBon exclaimed. "Are you insane!?"

"Don't worry," Chris said. "This lion has been trained not to kill. Just maul."

"That makes me feel so much better," BonBon said sarcastically.

"Here's how this challenge works," Chris said. "You each have a smaller cage which you need to get the lion into. The first person to get the lion into their cage wins immunity. As you can see we have a few tools at your disposal."

Chris gestured at some whips, and old chairs on the ground.

"Now, I'm getting out of here," Chris said as he quickly exited and slammed the cage shut.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Brett-**I've had some experience herding animals. Nothing fierce like a lion, but it might help.

**BonBon-**I am so close. I just need to win this challenge, and then I'll be here for another day.

**Linda-**Oh my, this challenge has ended up being much more aggressive than I anticipated. At least it's almost over.

* * *

Once Chris had gotten out of the cage, a smaller cage opened up and a small lion stepped out. It didn't look angry, but it clearly had sharp claws and teeth.

"Okay, let's just take this carefully," Linda said.

"You can do that," Brett said. "But I want to win."

He grabbed a whip and walked towards the lion. The cat turned its head at him curiously. Brett cracked the whip in front of the lion.

"In the cage!" he ordered as he pointed at his cage.

The lion let up an upset roar as it clawed the whip out of Brett's hands. It then chomped down on the whip and split it in half.

"Okay…careful it is," Brett said.

The lion didn't make any move towards them, it just stayed in place and eyed them.

"Oh Mr. Lion," Linda beckoned as she stood next to her cage, "wouldn't you like something nice to eat. If you come over here I'm sure I could make a nice treat for you."

The lion's ears perked up at this as he looked over at Linda.

"No, don't listen to her, lion!" BonBon exclaimed. "It's all lies!"

"I'm sure I've got something in here for you," Linda said as she searched through her pockets. "I've probably got some delicious antelope cold cuts just for an occasion like this. Or failing that, some vegan friendly alternative antelope substitute cold cuts."

The lion licked his lips as he got up and walked towards Linda.

"Do something, animal whisperer," BonBon said to Brett desperately.

"Uh…bad lion! No, wrong way!" Brett exclaimed as he waved back and forth without getting too close to the lion.

It was almost at Linda's cage by now.

"Fine, I'll handle it," BonBon said as she grabbed a chair and charged at the lion.

She slammed straight into the lion and smacked its face. The lion yowled in pain.

"Oh my," Linda exclaimed in shock.

"Bad lion!" BonBon exclaimed as she forced it back with the chair. "Keep moving, just keep moving."

The lion tried to claw back, but BonBon kept shoving at it repeatedly with the chair. The lion didn't stand a chance, it just kept being forced backwards towards BonBon's cage.

"Now get in!" BonBon said with a final shove.

The lion rolled over as BonBon knocked it into her cage.

"And BonBon wins immunity!" Chris exclaimed.

"Booyakasha!" BonBon exclaimed. "Try to bring me down!? I don't think so, BonBon is here to stay!"

"That's very nice," Linda complimented. "Good job."

"Ugh, that would have a lot more effect if someone I hated was actually in the room," BonBon remarked.

After a few minutes, Chris had gathered up everyone again.

"So, BonBon is immune tonight," Chris said. "She cannot be voted out, but one of the other six of you will be tonight. You may head back to camp and make your decision."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**Well, that's lame. But she can't keep winning immunities. She's only prolonged her inevitable elimination.

**BonBon-**I am totally and completely alone in this game, but that's just all the more reason to fight. I'm fighting for Trevor and Nicky and all the others who got screwed over.

* * *

(Later)

Everyone had returned to camp by now. Roquette, Brett, Johnny, and Nathaniel were all meeting together.

"Well, it's between Nile and Linda now," Roquette said. "And even if she got farther in the challenge, I can't say I see Linda as a threat. I think she should vote out Nile."

"About time," Brett said. "I will have no problem with this vote."

"Agreed," Johnny said.

"Looks like things will be pretty simple for us then," Nathaniel said.

Meanwhile, BonBon had gathered up Nile and Linda.

"Okay, guys, I think it's pretty clear that the others are all aligned in some evil union of hatred or something," BonBon said. "So, I say we take one of them out. My vote goes to Johnny."

"Hang on just a second," Nile said. "I agree that we need to take one of them out, but Johnny is hardly a threat. I think it's clear that Nathaniel is the head. He's the one we have to worry about."

BonBon sighed, "I guess I can accept that, he's just as bad. But Johnny will be going soon, mark my words."

As the group broke up, Nile looked down at the ground thoughtfully.

"Something wrong?" Linda asked.

"It's just…nothing…don't worry about it," Nile replied.

"Uh…okay?" Linda said confused.

"Just give me a second to think," Nile said.

* * *

**Confessional: **

**Nile-**Suddenly, Nile's warning has become a lot clearer to me. I still don't like the guy, but right now, with BonBon being immune, and the other four being in the majority, Linda or I could be on the block, and I can't just let that happen.

* * *

Nile approached Nathaniel who looked to be expecting him.

"So, finally came to your senses?" Nathaniel asked.

"Look, I realize that Linda or I could go today," Nile said.

"Could? Ha! Try will," Nathaniel said. "You will leave today if you don't change your plan."

"What do you mean?" Nile asked.

"You're targeting me, right?" Nathaniel asked. "Well, that's your mistake. I'm not the one out to get you, Brett is. Haven't you noticed?"

"Yeah, I guess," Nile said.

"And he's also a physical threat," Nathaniel continued. "He's either won, or come close to winning every challenge we've had so far. Do you really want to let someone like that get much farther?"

"But why would you want him out, he's in your alliance?" Nile said.

"I'm just giving you a little advice is all," Nathaniel said. "No promises. But if I were you, I'd take it. Better tell your friends of the change of plan."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**Perfect, now I've got my options all laid out for me. I can either take a risk and backstab my own ally, or just stick with the plan and take out a thorn in my side. Hm, decisions, decisions.

**Nile-**The way I see it, Nathaniel is still an option. He's hinting at voting for Brett, which means they're not as unified as they seem. But he does bring up a good point, Brett is a pretty big threat. Hm…this is tough.

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

"Welcome, final 7," Chris greeted as the campers arrived, "soon to be final 6. BonBon, congratulations on winning immunity and keeping yourself safe for tonight."

"It was my pleasure, Chris," BonBon said.

"As for the rest of you, it's time to say goodbye to one," Chris said. "The first marshmallow is of course for BonBon."

BonBon happily accepted her marshmallow.

"I also have one for…" Chris continued. "…"

…

…

…

"Roquette!"

"Linda!"

"Johnny!"

This left Brett, Nile, and Nathaniel.

"Gentlemen, one of you is in trouble tonight," Chris said. "And that person is not…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Nathaniel!"

"Never thought I was," Nathaniel replied as he accepted the marshmallow.

Brett and Nile just glanced at each other. Neither looked happy.

"Nile, Brett, this is the end of your little rivalry," Chris said. "One of you is going home in seventh place tonight. But the person who is safe is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Nile!"

"Huh?" Roquette exclaimed.

"Brett, you have been voted out," Chris said.

Brett just shrugged in defeat as he got up.

"Which one of you flipped!?" Roquette snapped.

"Gee, I wonder who," BonBon scoffed. "It's not like you just welcomed a flipper into your alliance."

"You?" Roquette hissed at Johnny.

"It wasn't me," Johnny said.

"Oh this is getting good," Chris said, "but we're running out of time, so could you save it for tomorrow? As for you, Brett, it's time to go."

Brett waved goodbye as he walked down the Dock of Shame and entered the Boat of Losers.

"And then there were six," Chris said as he turned to look back at the remaining campers. "Tensions are high, I can tell, the stakes are even higher. Don't stop now, you're almost there. You may return to your camp, I'll see you tomorrow.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**Ha, now they know how it feels!

**Roquette-**What the hell was that!?

**Nathaniel-**Mission accomplished. I've got a major threat out, and now both alliances are going to need to depend on me if they want to survive this game.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Roquette-**Nile, you're cute, but that's about all I can say for you. See ya.

**BonBon-**I've got nothing against Brett, but Nile suddenly came up to me and said we had to vote for him. If it's a hit against those jerks, I guess it'll have to do for tonight.

**Brett-**Nile, I've wanted you gone for a long time. You just don't belong out here.

**Linda-**Brett came close to winning today, and he's already won twice. Not to mention, I don't really know him that well. Sorry, but I have to vote Brett.

**Johnny-**The plan is to vote Nile. I support this plan.

**Nile-**Nathaniel is right, Brett you are my biggest obstacle right now and I need to seize this chance and get rid of you now.

**Nathaniel-**Sorry, Brett, but I've got to do what's best for my game. This alliance needs to be trimmed back a little, and you're the most threatening. Sorry, that's how it is.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And so concludes another day," Chris wrapped up. "Brett thought he could ride his way to the end on immunities, but that planned backfired and blew up in his face. Now the sides have been balanced out again and it's anyone's game. Will BonBon make a comeback? Is this the end of Roquette and Nathaniel's union? Will Johnny flip again? Find out on the next…Uber…Drama…Island!"

**Merged:**

Linda-The Future Housewife

_Destiny-The Hand-Crafted Champion_

Johnny-The Doormat

_Nicky-The Tinkerer_

Nathaniel-The Pragmatist

BonBon-The Flirt

_Tina-The Babysitter_

Nile-The Teen Star

_Brett-The Farm Worker_

Roquette-The Wounded Gazelle

**Voted Out: **Vince, Bronwyn, Sally, Percy, Freyda, Lance, Robyn, Rexx, Mia, Trevor, Dante, Azazel, Leslie, Darla, Destiny, Tina, Nicky, Brett

_Author's Note: And with that, Brett is gone. Brett's story was meant to be sort of similar to Destiny's. Both of them failed to grasp the importance of a good social game, and paid the price for it. But while Destiny was too forward, Brett was too silent and didn't make enough friends or moves to keep him in the game, so this is where he falls. Six remain, and I hope to reach the end soon ^_^_


	21. Pleasant seems to be your speciality

_Author's Note: Hey everyone. Good news, a couple friends and I set up a TvTropes page for Uber Drama Island. So once again, I'm just making a call for any tropers out there who want to help out and add a few tropes to the page. Check it out ^_^_

"Welcome back to Uber Drama Island!" the four veterans exclaimed together.

"Last time," Trent said, "the final 7 went to the circus for a series of elimination challenges. It was a tricky course, and no one was safe, but in the end it was BonBon who won herself immunity."

"This meant that Nile and Linda were both targets for the majority alliance," Courtney said. "However, Nathaniel decided that he wanted to even the odds a little and remove Brett from his alliance, seeing him as too much of a threat in the long run."

"So, now we're down to six," DJ said. "It's two from each original tribe, and that means Team Less Than Three actually has less than three for once."

"And with Brent gone," Lindsay continued, "it also means that there's no one left that was ever on Courtney's te—"

"Don't even go there!" Courtney snapped.

"Okay," Lindsay eeped.

"So, who will be eliminated next?" Trent asked. "Will BonBon pull off another immunity for herself? Will Nathaniel's alliance fall apart? Find out right now on…"

"Uber Drama Island!" everyone finished together.

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

"Alright, I want answers," Roquette snapped at Johnny.

The two of them were currently standing just by the shore.

"Why would you flip on me like that? After I welcomed you into the alliance, is this how you repay me?" Roquette continued to rant.

"I didn't do it," Johnny shrugged. "I voted for Nile just like you told me to."

"Really? And why do I have a hard time believing that?" Roquette scoffed. "I know I didn't do it, and there's no way Nathaniel would take down his own alliance, so that leaves little old you."

"I didn't do it," Johnny repeated.

"Actually, he didn't," Nathaniel said as he approached the duo. "I did."

"What?" Roquette exclaimed. "You voted out Brett? But, uh…how do I put this…why the hell would you do that!?"

"Simply strategy," Nathaniel said. "I had decided that Brett had outlived his usefulness and we had gotten to a point where his physical strength made him more of a threat than an asset to us."

"I…see," Roquette said. "But you didn't even bother to tell me about this?"

"You're not my employer," Nathaniel pointed out. "I don't need to report all my decisions to you."

"No, but it would have been nice," Roquette said. "You know, so I wasn't completely blindsided last night, looking like a total idiot."

"I apologize," Nathaniel said. "But I really wasn't sure what I was going to do. I thought long about it, and I didn't want to confuse you any further. I knew that I would have the votes either way, and I just thought it was better."

"Well, next time maybe a little heads up would be nice," Roquette snapped.

"I'll keep that in mind," Nathaniel said as he turned to leave.

"So….I don't like him very much," Johnny remarked.

"You're still here?" Roquette said as she glanced down at Johnny still standing next to her.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**There was more to that move that just taking out a threat. It lets Roquette know that I'm the boss, not her. At the same time, it secures my trust with Nile and the others just in case I need to jump ship.

**Roquette-**Nathaniel's really getting on my nerves, and you do not want to do that. However, he's put me in the minority which means that I need him if I want to survive. Ugh, he's smart and sexy, but he's still trouble for me.

**Johnny-**Honestly, I don't care for Nathaniel, and I don't think he likes me either. I'd be much happier just sending him on his way…but I'm not sure if Roquette will go for that.

* * *

Nile and Linda were lying under some trees together.

"Ah, this is just lovely," Linda said. "We really were blessed to come out here, you know. I don't think I'd ever get a chance to experience something like this back home."

"Yeah, you're definitely right about that," Nile said. "But…I feel like we ought to talk about our spot in the game."

"Oh, how so?" Linda asked.

"Well, as of right now it looks like the sides are tied," Nile said. "Nathaniel and Roquette are together and they've got Johnny," Nile said. "We can count on BonBon, but that's only half the vote. If we were to go to the Dock of Shame right now, I think we'd be looking at a tie vote, and I don't like the sound of that."

"What about Nathaniel?" Linda asked. "He helped us out last night, didn't he?"

"He did, but just to further his own game," Nile pointed out. "He's probably ready to toss us aside now."

"That's not very nice," Linda remarked. "But I'm sure we can work something out."

"I sure hope so," Nile said.

"Uh…ahem, excuse me guys," someone said.

The couple looked up to see Johnny looking over them.

"Good morning, Johnny," Linda said. "What can we do for you today?"

"I just wanted to ask a couple questions," Johnny said. "If that's okay with you."

The couple looked at each other and shrugged.

"Go ahead," Nile said.

"So, you're pretty close, right? Like, you'd never vote each other out over anything?" Johnny asked.

"No!" Linda gasped.

"Of course not," Nile said.

"I see…" Johnny said thoughtfully. "You sure?"

"Yes," both answered simultaneously.

"In that case…uh…would either of you be interested in aligning with me?" Johnny continued to ask.

"No, they would not!" BonBon exclaimed as she sprinted over to the group. "Now beat it before I beat _you_!"

"Yes, ma'am," Johnny said quickly scurrying away.

"Er…thanks?" Nile said.

"Anytime," BonBon replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Johnny-**Hm, it seems that there's more to this 'strategist' thing that I still need to master.

**Nile-**Linda is optimistic enough, but I'm actually starting to get a little worried. The numbers are dwindling, and we're so close to the end, either one of us could fall soon. I want to do something, but like I said, we're in a bit of a deadlock and I'm not sure what the safest route is.

**Linda-**I sure hope no one votes for me or Nile tonight. I suppose he's right, someone does have to go, but I've tried my best to just be nice to everyone and I hope they respect that.

**BonBon-**Ooh, who does Johnny think he is, trying to make alliances with my allies!? Ha, ridiculous. He's going down, hard and painfully!

* * *

(Later)

"Campers!" Chris exclaimed. "Welcome to another day's challenge. We're down to just six of you, six fighters who have overcome what 18 others could not. But at the end of the day, we'll be one more short. Now, for this challenge, we need to take a little trip. You'll be riding in this boat to another island where the challenge will take place. I'll meet you there."

A rusty old boat chugged up to the dock.

"Ooh…that looks…uh…cozy," Linda remarked.

"Cozy? Ha, it looks like a death trap," Roquette scoffed.

"Well, you'll be riding in that death trap," Chris said. "Since you're not a host so you don't have privileges to a helicopter."

Everyone groaned, but they got into the boat. Inside was no better than the outside. It was cramp, dirty, and falling apart at the seams.

"I feel like I'm on the set for some pirate movie," Nile said. "Speaking of which, I actually—"

"Nobody cares," Roquette interjected. "And frankly, I'd feel a lot safer on the set of a pirate ship, then I would on this piece of junk."

"Well, let's not be too worried," Nathaniel said. "Chris said it's a nearby island, this trip probably won't last long."

"Um," Johnny said, "I don't want to alarm anyone but those storm clouds don't look too inviting."

"Great, storm clouds, that's just begging for disaster," Roquette said.

"You know this is feeling more and more like one of those movies I was in," Nile said. "And I'm not just saying that to highlight my prolific career, storm clouds are never a good sign for people on a boat."

With a lurch, the boat began to move.

"Well, no turning back now," BonBon said. "Let's just hope this boat has lifejackets."

The boat's journey was slow and full of bumps and shakes.

"Oh, I am going to be sick," BonBon groaned as another wave rocked the boat from side to side.

"I think my feet are getting wet," Nile remarked as he looked down at his shoes.

"Don't tell me there's a leak in the ship," Nathaniel said.

Another firm shake sent everyone tumbling over on their sides. Linda landed in Nile's arms, while Nathaniel ended up getting squashed by BonBon.

"Things are not looking good outside," Johnny said as he peered out the porthole.

The clouds had gotten very thick now, and the winds were picking up. Larger waves were slamming the ship from either side.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous, let me off right now," Roquette said.

"That's going to be a problem," Nathaniel said. "Seeing as we're in the middle of the lake."

"Maybe one of us should talk to the captain," Linda suggested.

Another wave rocked the boat, this one sent the entire room spiraling. Anything not bolted down flew through the air, and this included the six occupants.

"Yep, I'm all for that," BonBon said as they slammed back down to the floor.

She got up and made for the door. The other five soon followed behind her. On the deck, they could see how savage the storm had gotten. The lake was wild with waves roaring on all sides of them. Water sprayed upwards and splashed against their faces.

"Well, this is pleasant," Nile said sarcastically.

"Forget the challenge, anyone who survives this ride should just win immunity," Roquette remarked.

The six walked an unsteady path until they made it to the captain's booth.

"Let's just let them know what we probably should head back," Nathaniel sad as he opened the door.

However, when they looked inside, they only saw a wheel. No one was manning it.

"Well…that's unfortunate," Linda remarked.

"Try disastrous," Roquette said. "If no one's driving then what are we supposed to do now!?"

"Hm," Johnny said as he inspected the wheel. "It says it's on Auto-Pilot."

"Isn't this a thing a little old to have Auto-Pilot?" Nile asked.

"Yes, it is," Johnny said as he held up a sticky note marked 'Auto-Pilot.' "I think we might have a problem."

"We're going to die!" BonBon cried.

"I'm too young and beautiful to die!" Roquette cried.

"My thoughts exactly!" BonBon sobbed as she hugged Roquette.

The two girls then quickly pulled apart in disgust.

"Guys, let's just keep our heads straight," Nathaniel said. "We can probably figure something out."

"Um, yeah, little late for that," Roquette said.

With another huge wave, the ship was sent sprawling out of control. The six campers tossed and tumbled as water flooded over them.

"Grab onto something!" Nathaniel ordered.

Linda grabbed onto Nile's waist. Nathaniel grabbed Roquette's hand. Everyone tried to grab some part of the boat that wasn't flying through the air. Then the entire ship crashed into the water.

* * *

(Later)

Nile coughed up water. He found himself floating in the lake and instantly he started to panic. Then he realized that his hand was tightly gripped around a plank of wood. His second realization was that there was land nearby. He began paddling towards it with all his remaining strength. As he neared it, something suddenly grabbed his leg.

"Drowning!" BonBon gasped as she broke the surface. "Drowning, drowning, drowning!"

She flailed wildly all while clamping onto Nile.

"BoBon, calm down…just breath, I've got you," Nile said. "You're not going to drown."

"Drowning, drowning, drowning!" she continued to cry as she flailed.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Nile snapped as she shook BonBon.

"Ahem, right," BonBon said as she regained herself. "Sorry about that."

The two of them then worked together to keep moving towards the nearest island. Eventually they made it to the sandy shore. There they found Nathaniel had already arrived, along with several shattered pieces of wood from the ship.

"Okay, good, you made it here," Nathaniel said as he helped BonBon and Nile onto the beach.

"Where are the others?" Nile asked.

"Haven't seen them," Nathaniel said. "You're the first ones I could find."

"Quick, we need to keep searching," Nile said as he ran back into the water. "They could still be out here."

The three waded through the water, searching for any signs of the others. Nile spotted something floating. He quickly ran over to it. He reached out and pulled out Linda.

"Oh my god, Linda…breathe!" he exclaimed.

He dragged her back to shore and tried to revive her. She spat up water and a leaf of seaweed.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Nile?" she said groggily. "What happened?"

"Just stay calm," Nile said. "Just breathe and lie her for now."

"I think I found some more wood," BonBon exclaimed. "Could be useful if you're going to be stuck out here."

BonBon reached into the water and pulled out a hand. The hand in turn was attached to a body.

"Oh never mind, it's just Roquette," BonBon said.

"Wow, sorry to disappoint you," Roquette said before hacking up water.

"Are we missing anyone?" Nathaniel asked as they returned to the shore.

"Wasn't there one other guy?" Nile asked.

Suddenly a box washed up on shore. Johnny rolled out of it.

"Hello everyone," he said.

"Ah, there he is," Nile said.

"Okay, that's step one, we're all alive," Nathaniel said. "Good."

"Well, the storm looks to have cleared up a bit," Nile said as he looked out at the clear sky.

"Yes…but we're still stuck in the middle of nowhere," Roquette pointed out.

"And I don't think this boat will be going anywhere soon," Johnny said as he lifted up some of the washed up pieces of wood.

"So basically, we're stuck here," Roquette said.

"I'm sure Chris will send help soon," Nile said. "He can't do the show without us."

"You mean the guy who thought that a post-it note would suffice for a driver?" Roquette scoffed. "Yeah, I feel safer already."

"This isn't so bad," Linda said as she got up. "It could be a lot worse. We'll be able to survive."

"But for how long?" BonBon exclaimed. "How long before we resort to cannibalism!?"

"BonBon, chill," Nile reminded.

"Right, sorry, not helping," BonBon told herself.

"Well, we're going to need to get some work done," Nathaniel said. "We're going to need to divide up jobs. Someone will have to made shelter, someone will have to gather food, and someone will have to work on getting help. I say three groups of two. Sound good?"

Everyone had soon taken their jobs. Nathaniel and Linda would work on shelter, Nile and BonBon would search for food, and Roquette and Johnny would trying to signal help.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Linda-**(sitting up walls around her) Well, I was responsible for making the shelter, and since we had some leftover wood, I thought people might appreciate a confessional, so they can still voice their thoughts.

**Nathaniel-**Well, clearly this wasn't part of my plan, but it actually can with work with my strategy if—

Roquette pulled the door opened and just glared at Nathaniel.

"I was kidding!" Nathaniel said defensively.

"You better be," Roquette remarked.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Chris was waiting outside of an obstacle course set up on a different island.

"Ugh, where are those guys?" he grumbled. "They're already hours behind schedule, this will not do."

"You know, maybe that massive storm had something to do with it," Courtney said as the four veterans approached him.

"Really? You think something like that would chase them off?" Chris asked.

"Well, that ship wasn't exactly A-Grade material," DJ pointed out. "I'm not sure it could withstand a storm like that."

"Did it even have lifejackets?" Trent asked.

"Okay, enough with your nitpicking," Chris snapped. "If you want to help you can go out and find them."

"Okay!...Uh…how?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know," Chris said. "But I'm blaming you for this if anything goes wrong."

"What? That's totally unfair!" Courtney exclaimed. "We didn't even do anything!"

"Take a look at your contract," Chris said. "You're liable to take responsibility for any disasters that occur while you're on shift."

"We were on shift?" Lindsay asked.

"You are now," Chris said. "Now get out there and find those corpses…I mean campers!"

* * *

(Unknown Location)

"So…a signal?" Roquette remarked as she and Johnny walked along the beach.

"That's what he said," Johnny said.

"Why did we take this job?" Roquette groaned. "I don't know how to make a signal."

"I suppose we could get a fire started," Johnny suggested.

"Ugh, do I look like I know how to start a fire to you?" Roquette asked. "Brett always took care of that back on Team Less Than Three. And he's not here now is he?"

"True, Nicky normally handled that back on my tribe too," Johnny said. "And he's also gone."

"Well, it can't be that hard," Roquette said. "Just rub some sticks together, right?"

"Actually, he used some sort of explosive out of ferns and berries…but sure, let's try the stick thing first," Johnny said.

Roquette gathered some twigs and made pile with them. Johnny had grabbed some bigger sticks and was leaning over the pile. He rapidly rubbed the sticks together, but produced nothing.

"Ugh, this is going to take a while," Roquette groaned.

Meanwhile, BonBon and Nile were exploring the woods together.

"This is freaky," BonBon murmured as she clung to Nile. "I feel like something is watching me at every step."

"Nothing is out there," Nile assured her. "We just need to keep our eyes out for anything edible. Berries, mushrooms, anything like that."

"What if it's poison?" BonBon asked.

"Then we'd die," Nile replied.

"Charming thought," BonBon remarked.

Suddenly they heard something snap behind them.

"I'm telling you, I heard something," BonBon said as she hugged onto Nile.

"It's…probably just the wind…or a bird…or something," Nile said.

"And maybe that something is some hideous, murderous, smoke beast!" BonBon exclaimed.

"Just stay cool," Nile said. "Just keep your eyes open and we'll be fine."

"Somehow I don't believe that," BonBon said.

Meanwhile, back at the shore, Linda and Nathaniel were just finishing put up the shelter.

"There, that should hold," Nathaniel said.

"Do you think we'll actually have to use this?" Linda asked. "Do you think we'll have to stay overnight?"

"Hopefully not," Nathaniel said. "But if it starts to rain again, I want to be prepared."

"Good point," Linda agreed.

Once the shelter was set up, Linda wandered along the beach.

"Oh, what's this?" she said as she spotted something in the water.

"You find something?" Nathaniel asked.

"There are some clams here," she said. "We could cook this for lunch."

"Well, that's a nice find," Nathaniel said.

"And these flowers can actually make a sweet tea if ground up," Linda continued as she plucked some purple flowers. "Perhaps we should tell BonBon and Nile to return."

"I'm sure they'll return soon enough," Nathaniel said. "And the more food we gather the better."

"I suppose you're right," Linda agreed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**This is such a waste of time. We're not going to accomplish anything except fill my hand with slivers.

**BonBon-**Sure, our main island is relatively safe, but this is some wild and unexplored land. It could have all sorts of creepy-crawlies on it.

**Nathaniel-**Linda and I are actually prospering pretty well. We've got shelter and food, I think we're set to have some luxury for the next little while.

* * *

(Veterans)

The four veterans had gotten into an inflatable life-raft and were paddling into the lake.

"My arms hurt," Lindsay complained.

"Well we can't stop now," Courtney remarked. "We've barely made any progress at all."

"Why couldn't we just use Chris's helicopter?" DJ asked.

"Because we're not 'host privileged,'" Trent said while rolling his eyes.

"I don't know what he expects from us," Courtney said. "We're not going to find anything."

"Don't say that," DJ said. "We gotta find those guys sooner or later."

"Hey, what's that!?" Lindsay exclaimed as she pointed out.

"It looks like wood," Trent said.

"Is it from the boat?" DJ asked.

"I think it might be," Trent replied as he fished some out of the water.

"Well, that's not a good," Lindsay said. "Poor boat."

"But it does mean we're on the right track," DJ said. "Let's just keep rowing."

"And hope they're not all dead yet," Courtney added.

* * *

(Unknown Location)

"We've been at this for hours," Roquette groaned as Johnny continued to rub the sticks together futilely.

"It can't be that long," Johnny remarked.

"It sure feels like it," Roquette grumbled.

Johnny kept his head down and continued to focus on moving the sticks between his hands as fast as he could. It was because of his intent focus that he didn't notice something slink down from a tree behind him. He didn't realize that a black snake was just about to slither down to his neck.

"Snake!" Roquette cried.

She grabbed a stick and smacked the snake aside. It landed in the sand and hissed angrily.

"Huh?" Johnny said.

"Die snake!" Roquette exclaimed as she slammed her stick over the serpent's head. "Die, die, die!"

"Uh, Roquette," Johnny said.

"That's right, feel my wrath…no one messes with me!" Roquette exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure it's dead now," Johnny said.

"Hahahaha, you hear that, you're dead!" Roquette cackled. "I've never felt so exhilarated. Anything else want to mess with me? I'll take you on!"

"Okay, let's not provoke them," Johnny said. "Let's just keep working on the fire."

Meanwhile, in the forest, BonBon and Nile still weren't having any luck.

"Man, I thought we'd find something by now," Nile remarked. "I mean, in the movies there's always a coconut or something ready to be eaten."

"Uh, Nile, do you know how to get back?" BonBon asked.

"Oh sure we just…hm," Nile looked around at his surroundings. "We came from…that way…right?"

"I'm pretty sure we came from over there," BonBon said pointing in a different direction.

"No, I remember that crooked tree," Nile said.

"Are you sure?" BonBon asked. "Because I think we passed that mossy rock on the way here."

"Hm, that's true," Nile said, "but I distinctly remember passing a tree like that…maybe there's another mossy rock over there."

Suddenly they heard another snap.

"That's not nothing," BonBon said. "Something is following us."

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Nile said. "There's no need to get panicked over—"

With a roar, a canine beast leapt out of the bushes. It growled and lunged at the two campers.

"A wolf!" Nile finished. "Never mind, run!"

"Way ahead of you!" BonBon said as she sprinted with a fury.

The wolf gave chase though.

"There is no way we're going to outrun this creature," Nile said as he the wolf neared him. "Quick, climb something…wolves can't climb…I hope."

"That's the best you got?" BonBon said frantically.

But nonetheless she still grabbed onto a branch and pulled herself up. She and Nile were both climbing separate trees as fast as they could. Soon they were both several feet above the ground, clinging to the upper branches for their lives. The wolf eyed them, but couldn't get up. Still it didn't stop pacing around the trees.

"What now, genius?" BonBon asked.

"We don't become wolf chow," Nile said. "Anything else…we can worry about that later."

Meanwhile, at the shore, Linda and Nathaniel were just enjoying their time.

"The tea is just about down," Linda said as she used a hollow log as a pot and mixed water and the ground flowers. "And the clams are doing nicely."

She glanced a smooth rock that was lying in the sun and she was using as a grill.

"That's great," Nathaniel said. "I noticed we had a little extra wood. So I think I can make us some lawn-chairs."

"Oh that sounds nice," Linda said. "Drinking tea while sitting on the shore, what could be nicer than that? I sure hope the others are doing as well as we are."

"I'm sure they're doing just fine," Nathaniel assured.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**Hahaha, did you see that. I killed that snake, just like that! This is really bringing out my wild side!

**Johnny-**Roquette's…getting kinda scary. I hope we get rescued soon.

**Nile-**So, the good news is that the wolf didn't eat us…the bad news is that we're stuck up in a tree now.

**Linda-**It sure is nice to have everything work out so well out here. I wouldn't mind doing this again sometime, actually, it's a nice getaway.

* * *

(The Veterans)

The four veterans had rowed up to a small island by now.

"You think they're here?" DJ asked.

"It's our best bet," Trent said. "The boat went down somewhere around here. If they got out of the water, they'd come here."

"If," Courtney remarked.

"Well you stop already?" DJ shuddered. "You're freaking me out."

"I'm just being realistic," Courtney replied.

The four got to the shore and got out.

"So, should we spread out and search?" Lindsay asked.

"You mean, we'd be alone?" DJ asked nervously. "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"It's the most efficient way," Courtney said.

"Yeah, but there are creepy-crawlies out there," DJ said.

"Maybe we can get into groups," Trent said. "Courtney and I will check out this direction, Lindsay and DJ, you guys walk that way. If you find anything we'll meet back here at the boat."

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, now keep your eyes open," Trent said.

* * *

(Unknown Location)

Johnny was still rubbing sticks together without any success.

"I think I almost had it that time," Johnny said.

"I have never been more bored in my life," Roquette said. "I would think being stranded might be a little more interesting than this."

"Well, if you want to do something else you can," Johnny said. "I'll be here…working…"

Roquette looked around and spotted a bee wasp flying by.

"What are you looking at?" she challenged. "You want to end up like that snake over there?"

The wasp continued to flutter around her.

"Okay you asked for this!" Roquette as she swung her stick furiously.

The wasp retreated into the woods.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easy!" Roquette exclaimed as she chased after it.

BonBon and Nile's situation had yet to improve during the time. The wolf had just gone to sleep beneath the trees.

"My butt itches, can't we trade positions," BonBon groaned.

"That's probably not the best idea," Nile replied.

"Well, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," BonBon said. "I swear, my legs are going to fall asleep any minute now."

With a creak, the branch she was clinging to began to lean forward.

"Uh-oh," she said. "Now I really can't do this much longer."

The branch was dangerously close to snapping now. The wolf had gotten back up and was eyeing BonBon hungrily.

"Quick," Nile said. "Jump!"

At the last second BonBon let go of the branch and leapt towards Nile's tree. The branch snapped off, BonBon desperately tried to grab onto something. Nile reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I…can't…keep holding," Nile groaned.

"But there's nowhere for me to go," BonBon sobbed. "Oh this is not good!"

Meanwhile, at the shore, Linda and Nathaniel were sitting in their crafted chairs while sipping tea.

"Who knew that being stranded could be so pleasant?" Linda remarked.

"Pleasant seems to be your speciality," Nathaniel replied.

"Why thank you," Linda giggled.

"I wouldn't mind staying her a little longer, actually," Nathaniel said. "It's almost like a resort."

"My thoughts exactly," Linda said. "We can just relax here and forget about the game."

"Ah…right," Nathaniel replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**I suppose now would be a bad time to talk strategy with Linda.

**BonBon-**I AM GOING TO DIE!

* * *

(Lindsay and DJ)

"I'm scared!" DJ cowered as they wandered through the forest.

"Don't be," Lindsay said with a smile. "It's just like a garden walk."

"What kind of garden is this?" DJ said as he looked around nervously.

"Um, a special kind," Lindsay said. "With poison ivy, and spiders, and snakes, and vultures…but still a garden."

"That's not exactly helping," DJ remarked.

Suddenly they heard a sound from the woods.

"Hold me!" DJ exclaimed as he leapt into Lindsay's arms.

* * *

(Courtney and Trent)

"I'm telling you, we're not going to find anything," Courtney said as the stomped through mud. "We are wasting our time."

"We've got to keep searching," Trent said. "If they are out here, we can't just abandon them."

They brushed aside some hanging vines and trampled some shrugs.

"It looks like we're coming up to another shore," Courtney said.

"Hey, I think I can see something out there," Trent said.

He and Courtney made their way onto the beach. There they found Linda and Nathaniel relaxing at the shore.

"Hi guys!" Linda exclaimed. "Care to join us? We've got fried clams and floral tea."

"Oh good, you're alive!" Trent exclaimed.

"And you've found an island spa!" Courtney exclaimed as she leapt into a seat. "I'm getting some of this!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**Trent and Courtney found us, and they were happy to share in the luxury. Now, we just need for the others to hurry up and get back here.

* * *

(BonBon and Nile)

Nile's grip was slowly slipping on BonBon's hand.

"Don't let go, don't let go!" BonBon begged.

The wolf snapped up at them.

"I'm trying!" Nile groaned.

One of BonBon's shoes fell off. The wolf snapped it in half instantly.

"Eep!" BonBon exclaimed as she desperately tried to grab onto anything she could.

Nile's grip faltered and she was sent falling to the ground.

"Don't eat me!" she sobbed as she came face to face with the wolf.

Suddenly, something soared through the air and slammed into the tree. It was an arrow, and it just missed the wolf's ear. The wolf backed up in shock.

"That's right!" Roquette exclaimed from atop a hill. "You just keep on moving!"

Roquette now had red lines painted across her face, a leaf headdress on her hair, and a bow in her hands. She fired another arrow, this one landed right in front of the wolf's feet.

"Next time I'll pin your tail to the ground!" she exclaimed.

The wolf yelped and took off. Nile climbed down from the tree, and Roquette walked down to meet them.

"So, uh…what happened to you?" BonBon asked.

Roquette just shrugged, "Let's call it Island Madness."

"Well, we're safe for now," Nile said. "But, how are we supposed to get back?"

"Oh, that's easy we just…hm…" Roquette said. "I could have sworn it was a lot clearer on the way here."

"Great, so we're still lost," BonBon remarked.

"What's that?" Nile said as he heard some rustling in the bushes.

Roquette readied her bow. However, she put it down when she saw who it was. DJ and Lindsay burst out of the bushes.

"We're saved!" DJ exclaimed.

"Uh…weren't you supposed to save us?" Roquette asked.

"We were?" Lindsay asked.

"Whatever, the point is you're here now," Nile said. "So, how do we get back to your boat?"

DJ and Lindsay glanced at each other blankly.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous!" BonBon exclaimed. "You mean to tell me that no one bothered to memorize the path back!?"

"Hey, what's that?" Lindsay pointed to something in the sky.

"It looks like smoke," DJ said.

"Oh my god," Roquette said. "You have got to be kidding me."

Everyone followed the smoke as they made their way back through the forest. They emerged and sure enough found Johnny with a roaring fire in front of him.

"I told you I would get it," he said. "And…whoa, what happened to you guys?"

"Don't. Ask," BonBon said.

"Courtney and Trent should be just around here," DJ said.

The group walked along the beach until they had returned to the shore where Linda, Nathaniel, Trent and Courtney were relaxing.

"You mean to tell me that why we were foraging in the wilderness, they've been living it up in luxury?"

"Oh, uh, hi guys…we were just about to come looking for you," Trent said sheepishly.

"Can we just get this ordeal over with already?" Roquette groaned.

"Oh sure," DJ said. "Chris is still waiting for you to finish the challenge."

Everyone just glared at him.

"Or…you know, I'm sure he wouldn't mind just calling off the elimination today," DJ said meekly.

"That's better," BonBon said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**Thank god we don't have to vote after all that. But I've got a new appreciation for fighting to survive and I'll be bringing that next time.

**Roquette-**Finally I can lose all this (throws off headdress, wipes off facepaint) I don't know what got into me.

**Nathaniel-**Looks like the game's back on. Of course, it never really went off for more, more like went on hold.

**Nile-**Well, that was…fun…I guess…I wouldn't do it again though.

**Linda-**Aw, looks like the vacation's over.

**Johnny-**I made a fire.

* * *

(Conclusion)

Chris was grumbling to himself at the Dock of Shame.

"Lousy no good assistants, calling off a challenge without my permission," Chris pouted. "Anyways, as much a shame as it is, there will be no challenge today and no elimination. Fine, they can have a free day, but they'd better be ready to keep on going tomorrow. We've got plenty more challenges in store, and they still need to eliminate four more before we can get to the finale. And the strategy game never stops. Who will make the next big move? Any one of the six have the potential to pull it off, so don't miss the next episode of Uber…Drama…Island!"

**Merged:**

Linda-The Future Housewife

_Destiny-The Hand-Crafted Champion_

Johnny-The Doormat

_Nicky-The Tinkerer_

Nathaniel-The Pragmatist

BonBon-The Flirt

_Tina-The Babysitter_

Nile-The Teen Star

_Brett-The Farm Worker_

Roquette-The Wounded Gazelle

**Voted Out: **Vince, Bronwyn, Sally, Percy, Freyda, Lance, Robyn, Rexx, Mia, Trevor, Dante, Azazel, Leslie, Darla, Destiny, Tina, Nicky, Brett

_Author's Note: Sorry for anyone who was hoping for another elimination. I'm just trying to stick true to the Total Drama tradition of including at least one 'disaster episode.' And besides, if you ask me, these six are the core characters to the series and hence deserve at least one more day to shine. But I'll try to keep updating as fast as I can, so keep watching and hopefully I'll have the next one up soon ^_^_


	22. You're useless and irrelevant

_Author's Note: Hi all, still working to get this series done as soon as I can. With this chapter up, just five my chapters to go. I'm writing as much as I can, but I've got a busy real life schedule too, so I can't make any promises as to when it'll be done. For now let's just keep reading ^_^_

"Welcome to Uber Drama Island!" the four veterans exclaimed together.

"Last time," Trent said, "we were hit with a storm and had to cancel the challenge. The final six were stranded on an island."

"They had to survive on their own," DJ said. "Until we could rescue them."

"Linda and Nathaniel took charge and managed to thrive out there," Courtney said. "While BonBon and Nile had a little more trouble with the wildlife."

"And Rocket went a little crazy," Lindsay said. "But they all survived…right?"

"Yes, everyone got back alright," Trent said. "And no one was eliminated."

"Much to Chris's annoyance," Courtney added.

"But we'll back on schedule today," DJ said. "Someone will be eliminated at the end of the challenge."

"But who?" Lindsay said. "It could be anyone. So keep watching…."

"Uber Drama Island!" everyone finished.

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

Roquette, Nathaniel, and Johnny were meeting by the shore again.

"Alright, we need a plan," Roquette said. "Since we're the playing field is even now, we need to get the upper hand."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it an even playing field," Nathaniel said, "with two sharp minds like ours on this side."

"Mm, very true," Roquette agreed. "But the fact still remains that they've got three votes on their side, and we've got three on our side."

"Well, we just need to work our magic," Nathaniel said. "I think I can get Nile to do what we want. He acts tough, but really, he knows we've got him hanging by a string."

"And I can probably bend Linda too," Roquette said. "She's see me as her friend, so I just play that up and she'll be putty in my hands."

The two got up to leave, but Johnny said, "So, uh…what should I do?"

"Nothing," Nathaniel said. "Essentially, you're useless and irrelevant."

"I see," Johnny said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**The game is nearing the end, and now more than ever, every little step can be critical. I've got to be careful with how I make my play, because anyone can be at risk, and I want to make sure it's not me.

**Nathaniel-**I wouldn't put myself into a position I couldn't get out of. I know that Roquette and Johnny are dependent on my vote, at the same time I know that Nile would have to be an idiot to refuse my hand.

**Johnny-**I don't really like Nathaniel, have I mentioned that before? He only sees me as a vote, and I can't be more than that if he doesn't let me.

* * *

Roquette found Linda preparing breakfast, as always.

"Linda, darling, do you think I could just talk to you for a second?" Roquette asked.

"Of course," Linda said brightly.

"In private," Roquette added.

"Oh, is something wrong?" Linda asked.

"No, I just don't want anyone to overhear us," Roquette said. "This is just between us. Can you keep it that way?"

"My lips are sealed," Linda promised.

Roquette pulled Linda into the woods to a private spot.

"Look, I just wanted to talk about our spot in the game. Both of our spots," Roquette said.

"How so?" Linda asked. "Everyone seems so concerned about that, I don't quite see it."

"Well you should be concerned too," Roquette said. "Look the thing is, the two of us, we're probably physically the weakest ones left in the contest. You and I aren't going to have much a shot at winning challenges."

"But that's not everything," Linda said. "I've been doing fine so far."

"Yes, 'so far,'" Roquette emphasized. "But the game is getting tight now, and if you don't start winning challenges, then you'll have nothing keeping you safe. You and I are going to be in a lot of trouble soon unless we can do something about that."

"Well, what do you suggest?" Linda asked.

"Look, I'm sure you're very close with Nile, just like I am with Nathaniel, but right now both of them are threats to us," Roquette said.

"Oh my," Linda gasped.

"It's true, they're much more likely to win challenges, which means they could keep us out of the finale," Roquette said.

"But what are you saying? You want me to turn on Nile?" Linda asked.

"It wouldn't be turning on him, exactly," Roquette said. "It's a game, right? You know that, he knows that, you'll still have each other. But he's already rich and famous, you're not…so between the two of you, who deserves the reward more?"

"Well," Linda began, "I don't think—"

"The correct answer is you," Roquette said. "But that won't happen if we keep these strong boys in the game. Which is why we need to get rid of them."

"Mercy me, you've clearly put a lot of thought into this," Linda said.

"And I want you to think about it too," Roquette said. "We still have a challenge to do, but the sooner you can make up your mind, the better, because like I said, this game is coming to close and you and I don't have much longer before we're cut out."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Linda-**Roquette clearly has a lot of good points. But what she doesn't seem to realize is just how close I am to Nile. I feel like he's my soulmate, that's not someone I want to toss aside, even if it is just a game.

**Roquette-**I don't know if Linda bought all that, but I hope I said enough to get her to wonder. Once there's a seed of doubt, it'll be easier for me to keep working on her.

* * *

"Nile, old buddy, how are you doing?" Nathaniel exclaimed as he found Nile wandering along the beach.

Nile just glanced at him.

"Time to talk again," Nathaniel said. "I did help you out with the Brett vote, remember? So, I hope you can trust me."

"Trust you? Because you backstabbed your own allies?" Nile asked. "Yeah, I can see the logic there."

"I'm trying to be generous with you," Nathaniel said, "because I like you."

"No, you're trying to help yourself, and you need me to do that," Nile said.

"Wrong again," Nathaniel replied. "I don't need you, if I wanted to get rid of you, I very well could."

"With only three votes?" Nile asked. "That leaves you with a tie, because Linda will never vote against me, and BonBon is too busy hating all of you."

"But the same can be argued the other way," Nathaniel said. "The worst you can do to my alliance is force a tie, and risk losing one of your own…unless someone would be willing to flip?"

"Except I don't exactly see that happening," Nile said.

"You know there are more than one kinds of threat in this game," Nathaniel said. "Sure, physical strength counts for something, but craftiness is also very deadly. Sometimes you need to strike first, before they can strike at you."

"I don't see where you're going with this," Nile said.

"What I'm saying is that something it's necessary to put yourself into a risky position to keep yourself safer down the road," Nathaniel said. "Maybe I would feel safer with you and your friends than I would with some of the people on my side."

"Well, until you get out of the hypothetical, there's not much I can do for you," Nile said.

"Then we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" Nathaniel concluded.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**I need to get Nile to think that I'd be willing to help him pick off my own allies if I'm going to ensure he'll do what I say. Now whether I choose to actually stay true to him or just stab in the back…well, depends on what I think is best for me.

**Nile-**I don't like this. I feel like I'm being dragged through Nathaniel's web and there's nothing I can do about it. If I resist then he can cut me off, but if I just follow blindly I could be led to my own demise just a little later.

* * *

Johnny kicked a stone to himself as he thought. He spotted BonBon and walked over to her.

"Uh, hi," he said.

"Hi," BonBon spat icily as she glared at him.

"So, uh…I just wanted to talk," Johnny said. "Would it be possible to…you know…restart our alliance?"

"Ha! Hahahaha!" BonBon laughed. "You betrayed us, remember? You chose the other side and you left me out on my own."

"I know," Johnny said meekly, "but—"

"And now you want to _my_ help to backstab your new friends?" BonBon scoffed. "Not going to happen!"

"It's just—" Johnny tried to say.

"It's just what? You decided you don't like them as much? You realized that you had real friends back on your old alliance who actually treated you like a person? Well, too bad!" BonBon snapped. "You've made your bed now sleep in it! I am not helping you out."

"I see," Johnny sighed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**You know, I don't even care about the strategy of the game anymore. I know where everything stands, but I will not enable Johnny to get any further. If I'm going down I bringing him down with me.

**Johnny-**Looks like I'm stuck. Funny, huh? I finally make a move and it leaves me more stuck than ever.

* * *

(Later)

The final six arrived at a valley where Chris was waiting.

"Welcome, campers!" Chris exclaimed. "This is your final 6 challenge, which means that by the end of the day, you'll be down to just five. Now, behind me you see a mansion—"

"No we don't," Johnny pointed out.

"Huh?" Chris said as he turned around to see an empty valley. "Ugh, lousy delivery men, can't do one thing right."

Chris pulled out a phone and muttered something into it. A few minutes later, a mansion being lifted by a team of helicopters was dropped behind Chris.

"Well, at least now we know how he got buildings to the island without us seeing," Nathaniel said.

"Now, let's all step inside and we'll discuss how the game shall work," Chris said.

Everyone followed Chris. They found themselves in a plush grand hall.

"Now, today's challenge will be a replica of the famous board game: Cluedo," Chris said. "You all like Cluedo, right?"

"Um, no," Roquette scoffed.

"Silence, Roquette, or I'll dock your points," Chris threatened.

Roquette just rolled her eyes.

"Now, for starters…" Chris said as he reached into a chest behind, "…put these on!"

He tossed a series of outfits to the campers.

"Uh, what are these?" BonBon said as she held up a blue dress.

"These are your costumes," Chris said. "For you shall no longer be six campers, but six characters in a murder mystery."

He paused for suspense. No one seemed impressed.

"Just get changed," Chris said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**(wearing a blue dress, and a veiled hat with feathers) So, I'm Mrs. Peacock, eh? Well, sounds classy enough, but I just wish this dress wasn't so tight.

**Roquette-**(wearing nothing but a slick, strapless red dress and matching heels) Miss Scarlet, at your service…and I may have to keep this dress, it's doing wonders for my figure.

**Nile-**(wearing a yellow hunter's hat, and a tweed jacket) I feel ridiculous in this, but someone had to play Colonel Mustard. And to be fair, I have had worse roles.

**Linda-**(In a black and white maid's outfit) Oh isn't this little getup just the cutest, I feel like I will have no problem getting into character as Mrs. White.

**Johnny-**(with a floppy purple jacket and pair of square glasses) So, I guess I'm Professor Plum. Okay.

**Nathaniel-**(in a green business suit and tie) This is a complete waste of time, but nothing I can do about it now. Oh, I'm supposed to be Mr. Green, I think.

* * *

Everyone exited in their costumes. Now, DJ, Courtney, Trent, and Lindsay were all standing in the center of the room.

"Ah, you all look excellent," Chris said. "Now as I was saying, you'll be taking part in a murder mystery today. In this mansion, someone was murdered not too long ago. His body is still in here somewhere."

"What's his name?" Linda asked.

"Uh…Mr…Body," Chris said. "Anyways, there are three clues to this mystery that you must find. One, you must find the location of Mr. Body. Two, you must find the weapon that was used to kill him. And finally, which person in this room killed him. If you can solve all three of these puzzles and report back to me, then you will win immunity and guarantee yourself a spot in the final 5."

Everyone nodded.

"I've got my eyes on you," BonBon said as she glared at Courtney. "Out of everyone here, I can definitely say you're the most capable of murder."

"Gee, thanks," Courtney remarked.

"Now, remember, the killer doesn't want you to solve this case and will be trying to trap you however he or she can," Chris said. "Oh, and one last thing…each of you have a designated room that you'll be starting in. You'll be spread out all over the mansion, and you'll have to travel to both ends if you want to find all the evidence."

Once again, everyone nodded.

"Now, if you'll follow me, I'll drop you off at your destinations," Chris said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**As usual, immunity is really important for me. I've got a chance at staying, but if we're heading into a tie, I don't want it to be my butt on the line.

**Roquette-**Well, in theory this challenge shouldn't require too much physical strength, which means I might actually have a shot. Having immunity would certainly make me feel a lot safer about anything.

* * *

(The Parlor)

BonBon had been dropped off in a sitting room. There were several seats arranged around a square table. At the back of the room were various decorations on the wall.

"Alright, if I was evidence, where would I be?" she said to herself.

She began searching under the chairs.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," she called as she brushed her hand across the floor. "Hm, nothing."

She then went to investigate the art on the back of the room. She picked up various paintings and masks and shook them, yet found nothing of interest.

"Hm, now what's out here?" she mused as she spotted a translucent glass door.

She opened it and stepped out onto a patio. Around her was a large fence surrounding a lush garden. A table with a single chair and parasol had been placed in the center.

"Looks pretty," she remarked. "But is there anything out here?"

She took a few steps outward. Suddenly the door slammed shut.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as she whirled around.

Through the misty glass she could make out a silhouette. Someone was moving a seat against the door.

"Hey, let me in!" BonBon exclaimed. "You open this door right now!"

She began pounding on the glass, but to no avail.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**BonBon-**Well, this is just peachy. How am I supposed to solve a murder when I'm stuck out here!?

* * *

(The Kitchen)

Linda had been placed in the kitchen. She looked around at the small room lined with counters, cupboards, and drawers.

"Hm, let's see here," she said as she began to investigate the room's contents. "Oh my…someone really could take better care of this place."

The inside of the cupboard was a mess of dishes and containers stored in no particular order.

"I can't look for clues in a mixup like this," Linda said. "I suppose I have time to do a little cleaning."

She immediately went to work arranging the plates and dishes until they were all neatly ordered on the shelves.

"Hm, I can't stop now," Linda said. "There's still plenty more to clean, and it wouldn't make sense to just do one cupboard"

With that, she continued her work of tidying up every drawer and shelf.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Linda-**I just can't help be my natural intuitions. What kind of housewife would I be if I left a kitchen in disarray like that?

* * *

(The Study)

Johnny had been dropped off in a small office. There was a desk with a lamp against one wall. Against the other wall were a cabinet and various chests and boxes.

"Hm, let's see what we've got here," Johnny said as he went to investigate the desk.

He didn't find anything of interest on top of the desk, so he opened up the drawer. He found some pencils, some paperclips, and a stapler.

"Well, I don't suppose this would work as a murder weapon," he said as he fired some staples into the wall.

He then went to investigate the chests and crates at the back of the room. Some were locked, but he was able to open a few. All he found were papers, most of them were blank, and the others were only covered in meaningless filler text. Finally he went to investigate the cabinet. Again, he did not find anything of interest.

"Hm, there's got to be something in here," he mused.

He then returned to the desk. He got down on his knees and crawled underneath.

"Anything under here?" he said as he felt around.

Suddenly, he heard something moving. He turned around to see one of the crates was being pushed towards him.

"Huh," he exclaimed before the crate was slammed against the desk.

His exit was blocked.

"Hey, that's not cool," Johnny said as he tried to shove the crate aside with no luck. "Great…I'm stuck."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Johnny-**Well, now I'm not only metaphorically stuck, but physically as well.

* * *

(The Games Room)

Nathaniel had been placed in a vast recreation room. There were various games set up through the room: Pool tables, bowling pins, shuffleboards, darts, and all sorts of others. He paced through the room curiously.

"Hm, now what exactly am I looking for?" he said to himself. "A body? A weapon? Some sort of evidence?"

As Nathaniel walked along the room, suddenly something shot past his head. He looked over to see he had very nearly been struck by a dart.

"Hey, who threw that!?" he exclaimed as he turned around.

He could see a figure at the other end of the room hiding behind the pool table.

"You can come out, I see you," Nathaniel said.

Another dart was tossed at him. He ducked in time to avoid.

"Somebody could get hurt, you know," Nathaniel said as he walked forward.

This time a disc was tossed at him. He dodged to the side before he could get hit. He was getting close to the table by now.

"I've just about got you," he said.

Suddenly the obscured figure kicked over the large table. It toppled on its side and spilled all the balls from the table onto the floor. Nathaniel was knocked back. The culprit was running for the door now. Nathaniel tried to give chase, but tripped over one of the balls and fell to the ground again. The assailant escaped and shut the door him behind themselves. Nathaniel got up and cursed to himself. However, he then noticed something hidden inside the overturned table.

"Hm, now what's this?" he said as he examined the object.

He reached in and pulled out a small silver pistol.

"Aha, now we're getting somewhere!" he exclaimed smugly.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**I've got a strong chance at this challenge now, I'm already one third complete. And to increase my chances, I'm keeping this piece of evidence with me. So people will have to go through me if they want to complete this case.

* * *

(Bedroom)

Nile had been sent to comfy bedroom. There was a large window that was covered by thick drapes. There was a queen-sized bed with several layers of blankets, and a pile of pillows over it. Next to the bed was a small table with an old-fashioned clock on it.

"Hm, I just know there's something waiting for me in here," he said to himself. "But what and where?"

He went to investigate the drapes, but they wouldn't budge. He then inspected the bed. He flipped the blankets and pillows over as he searched for anything buried in the bed.

"Nothing," he sighed to himself. "Come on, what am I missing?"

He glanced under the bed, but found that it was also vacant of any evidence. He took another look at the room around him. He spotted the clock and went over to examine it. He saw that it was telling the wrong time. Experimentally, he began fiddling with the hands. As he did, he heard a click. He looked up to see that part of the wall was rising.

"Aha, now we're getting somewhere!" he exclaimed. "Secret passages are always a good sign."

He walked over to the passage in the wall. It was old and musty, clearly the opposite of the room he was in now. He shrugged to himself before squeezing into the dark hallway. As soon as he gotten his body inside the hidden area, the wall closed shut.

"Hey!" Nile exclaimed. "Well…that's not good."

Nile felt around for the wall and discovered that it had indeed shut and trapped him on the other side.

"Nowhere to go but forward then I guess," he remarked as he felt his way along the passage.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**I may be trapped in here, but I still think I'm on the right track. I mean, it's a secret passage, that just screams 'Evil Killer's Lair.'

* * *

(The Library)

Roquette had been left in a vast library. The walls were lined with shelves stacked with books. Not only that, but there were various shelves sorted all across the room.

"Wow…this is great, just great," Roquette scoffed. "What am I supposed to do? Read every single book in the hopes of finding something?"

She grumbled to herself as she began wandering through the room. She paced past the bookshelves, occasionally glancing at certain titles to see if anything stood out. By the time she had reached the other corner of the room, she still hadn't found anything.

"Well, looks like I'll be here for a while," she remarked as she turned to inspect the books around her. "Anything that says 'How to Solve a Murder' would be nice."

He reached up to grab a book, but then she heard something behind her.

"Huh," she said as she turned around.

She thought she saw something moving in the room.

"Is someone there?" she asked.

With a sudden thud the bookshelf behind her was kicked over. She had to roll out of the way to avoid being crushed. But this didn't stop her from being hit by several heavy books raining down on her.

"Ow, ow, ow!" she moaned as she tried to escape.

As she sprinted out from under the tumbling bookshelf, she found another one falling straight for her.

"You have got to be kidding me," she groaned as she dodged backwards.

However, she just barely avoided getting her foot crushed by the shelf.

"Why don't you come out here and fight me yourself, if you jerk?!" Roquette snapped at the obscured figure.

She heard a creak and prepared to dive again if the nearest bookshelf was about to fall. However, instead, just a single book landed on her head.

"Ugh," she groaned as she rubbed her head.

She then looked around the room again and saw that she was once again alone.

"Yeah, you'd better run," she scoffed.

It was then that she noticed something was sticking out of the book that had hit her. Curiously, she pulled out a note. It was crumpled, but the writing was still readable.

" 'Dear Mr. Body,'" she read, " 'If you do not give me the money, I will have no choice but to kill you. Sincerely, Chris McClean.' Well, now why doesn't that surprise me?"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**Well, I just had someone try to kill me, but I also had this incredibly blatant clue just handed to me. If that's all you got, I think I can handle this challenge.

* * *

(The Parlor)

Nathaniel had left behind the games room and walked along the elegant hallway until he came to another door. He opened in and stepped into the parlor. He glanced around at the small room. He spotted the sitting area, as well as the masks on the wall.

"Hm," he said as he inspected them, "I wonder what else is hidden in here."

Then he noticed a figure moving behind a translucent screen door.

"Ah, I've got you now, Mr. Killer," he said as he approached the door, which had a large chair pressed against it.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, BonBon had grabbed the parasol and was using it as a battering ram.

"You better open up soon, you little rat," she growled as she slammed the door. "Let's just make this easier on us."

With a sudden thrust she was able to smash right through the glass. She tumbled over the chair and slammed directly into Nathaniel. The two of them rolled over each other until both were lying on the floor with BonBon crushing Nathaniel.

"Um…I can't…breath," Nathaniel groaned.

"Aha, so you're the killer!" BonBon exclaimed as she got off of Nathaniel. "Did you really think you could keep me locked out there!?"

"What? No!" Nathaniel exclaimed. "I was just exploring this room and I found you trapped in there."

"Then why do you have this!?" BonBon exclaimed as she picked up a silver pistol.

"Damn," Nathaniel cursed under his breath. "That's not mine, it's just—"

"Evidence!" BonBon exclaimed. "Well, I'll just be keeping it for myself now."

"Hey!" Nathaniel snapped.

"Catch me if you can!" BonBon exclaimed as she ran out of the room.

"Ugh, not worth it," Nathaniel groaned.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**BonBon may have gotten my piece of evidence, but I've still got the lead on her. I should be able to find the other two soon enough.

**BonBon-**Hahaha, I'm one step closer, I'm gonna solve this, baby. And I wouldn't past Nathaniel to be the killer, I'm not letting him off the hook that easy.

* * *

(The Kitchen)

Linda had completed her task of organizing every dish and content of the cupboards and drawers.

"Hm," she said as she inspected her work. "Very nice, if I do say so myself...now to find those clues."

However, before she turned to leave, she held herself back.

"But….it really would be a shame to do all that organizing when this counter is so dirty," she said. "I'm sure if someone lives her they would appreciate me doing a little more work."

She pulled a rag out of her pocket and got it wet in the sink. She then went to work scrubbing at the counter and rubbing out all the stains.

(The Study)

Roquette was walking through a twisting hallway when she spotted someone moving. She realized it was Nathaniel.

"Hey, over here!" she called as she waved.

Nathaniel saw her waving and moved over to meet her.

"Have you found anything?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yes," Roquette said, "but let's find somewhere private to talk. We don't want people to sneak up on us and steal what we know."

"Good point," Nathaniel said.

The two found the nearest door and entered a study.

"Alright, I'll tell you what I found if you tell me yours," Nathaniel said.

"Deal," Roquette said. "I found this note. It pretty much says that the killer is Chris."

"Should have seen that one coming," Nathaniel remarked.

"Totally," Roquette said. "What about you?"

"I found the weapon," Nathaniel said. "It's a pistol. BonBon got the jump on me and grabbed it, though."

"Well, I'm pretty sure no one else has found the note, so we can just keep that between us," Roquette said.

"Good," Nathaniel said. "Now let's split up again. Whichever one of us finds where the corpse is hidden will win immunity."

"I'm on it," Roquette said as she left the room.

Nathaniel followed right after her. Once both of them were gone, Johnny was finally able to shove the crate out of the way and squeeze his way out from under the desk.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Johnny-**Well, I was just given 2 out of 3 of the clues and I didn't even have to do anything. If I can find the body before those two, I might actually have a chance at this.

* * *

(Secret Passage)

Nile was continuing to inch his way through the uneven and dilapidated passage. Several times the floor felt like it might give way under his weight, but he kept moving. He heard something click and instinctively stepped back. Suddenly a series of spikes shot out from the wall.

"So glad that this is all fake…right?" he remarked as he poked one of the spikes tentatively.

Carefully he stepped over the deathtrap. He continued to work his way through the darkness until he reached what felt like a door. Eagerly he opened it and stepped into a new room. He had entered a damp cellar. The dank room was littered with various boxes and barrels arranged in no particular order. Uncertainly, he stepped through the room. Then he noticed something in the corner. He walked over and found a mannequin slumped against the wall. It had some fake blood painted across its heart and chest.

"Mr. Body, I presume," Nile remarked. "Well, looks like I've got the location down. Two more to go."

It was then that he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Nervously, he grabbed a pipe that was on the ground and hid behind a barrel.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**Well, I've found the location, and by the looks of it, no one else has been down here. However, I think I might be coming face to face with the killer now, so I'd better be ready.

* * *

(Kitchen)

Linda had finished scrubbing the counters and the entire kitchen sparkled with brilliance.

"Oh, that's just perfect," Linda giggled. "Now, I'll just help myself to a glass of milk, I'm sure they won't mind."

Linda opened the fridge and searched its contents for some milk. However, she made a shocking discovery.

"These food products…" she gasped, "…are about to expire!"

She fanned herself to calm herself down.

"Just think, all this food will be wasted if it's left in her for a day longer," she remarked. "I know, I'll use it to make a cake. That way everyone will have something to eat, and we won't have to waste this food."

She began taking ingredients out of the fridge and immediately went to work stirring them together in a large bowl.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Linda-**It always pains me to see food go to waste. It's meant to be cooked and eaten, not just forgotten and thrown into the trash.

* * *

(The Ballroom)

BonBon charged through the halls with the pistol clutched in her hand.

"Out of my way, I've got a murder to solve!" she exclaimed to no one in particular.

She came to a door and entered a vast room. It was covered with a fancy covered and was surrounded by various statues, sculptures and potted plants. From the ceiling hung a massive chandelier covered in jewels. BonBon took a quick glance around the room before spotting a downward staircase on the other side of the room.

"Aha, I wonder what you're hiding over there," she remarked as she started to run across the room.

However, as she ran, Nathaniel entered from one door, while Roquette entered from another.

"Oh, so we meet again," Nathaniel remarked.

"Looks like we're both on the right track then," Roquette said. "Now come on, let's go see what the big deal is over there."

The two followed after BonBon who was approaching the stairs by now. However, as they neared the center of the room, Roquette noticed that the chandelier was starting to waver.

"What is it?" Nathaniel asked as he realized that Roquette had stopped moving.

"Look out!" she exclaimed as she shoved him out of the way.

The chandelier plummeted down. Nathaniel fell to the floor and out of the way, but Roquette was crushed underneath the weight.

"Quick, get this thing off of me," she groaned as she struggled with no success.

"No time," Nathaniel said. "I've got to solve this case and win immunity before someone else does. Sorry, I'll be back for you once I'm immune."

"Wow, thanks you insensitive jerk," Roquette grumbled.

Nathaniel took off after BonBon and left Roquette trapped beneath the lighting fixture. Just a few seconds later, Johnny showed up through one of the doors.

"Whoa, what happened here?" he asked.

"Don't ask," Roquette said. "You'd better get down those stairs if you want a chance at winning, though."

"Oh, yes ma'am," Johnny said as he scurried over to the stairs.

While all this was happening, BonBon had already descended down the stairs. She found herself in a cellar full of crates and barrels.

"Hm," she said to herself as she walked around the room.

Suddenly, something jumped out at her.

"Heads up, Killer!" someone exclaimed.

"Booyakasha!" BonBon exclaimed as she punched her attacker in the face.

Nile was knocked backwards into the wall.

"No one gets the drop on me," BonBon remarked.

She then realized who she had hit.

"Nile, are you crazy, why you trying to sneak up on me like that?" BonBon scoffed.

But Nile had been knocked unconscious.

"Oops, sorry about that," BonBon shrugged.

BonBon had spotted the mannequin by now.

"Ooh, looks like I'm on the right track," BonBon said.

"Too bad I've already solved this case," Nathaniel said from behind her.

"You!" BonBon spat.

Johnny followed from behind and took in the surroundings.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'll just be finding Chris right now and telling him exactly what I've found," Nathaniel said.

"Okay, Johnny, I think you've got this," Johnny said to himself. "It was Chris McClean, with the pistol, in the cellar."

"Don't say it out loud, you idiot!" Nathaniel snapped.

"Too late, thanks for the evidence, kiddo!" BonBon exclaimed as she shoved both boys aside and ran back up the stairs.

"No, get back here!" Nathaniel shouted as he chased behind.

Johnny struggled to keep up. BonBon charged through the ballroom, and Nathaniel followed close behind.

"Hello, still stuck here!" Roquette called. "A little help before my bones are crushed would be nice."

Johnny trailed behind as he ran with all his might. Which still was nearly enough to keep up. BonBon and Nathaniel were both swerving through the halls. BonBon still had the lead, but Nathaniel was keeping up right behind her.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy," BonBon shot at Nathaniel.

"Don't count your chickens just yet," Nathaniel said. "It's not over till it's over."

The two were coming up to the kitchen where Linda was emerging with a large cake on a plate.

"I made cake!" she exclaimed cheerily.

"Out of the way!" BonBon shouted.

But it was too late. The two girls collided and cake splattered everywhere.

"Ha, what did I tell you?" Nathaniel chuckled as he leapt over BonBon and continued to run.

"No!" BonBon shouted as she got back up and chased after him.

Both were nearing the main room again. Nathaniel arrived in the foyer to find Chris and the four veterans all waiting for them.

"Well," Chris said, "have you solved this case?"

"It…was…" Nathaniel said out of breath. "Chris McClean…with the…pisto—"

"Booyakasha!" BonBon exclaimed as she tackled Nathaniel to the ground.

The two began to wrestle on the floor.

"Ooh, this is getting really interesting now," Chris said.

"It was…" BonBon said, "Chris McClean…with the pistol…in the—"

Nathaniel clamped his hands over her mouth.

"With the pistol," he continued, "in the cel—"

BonBon delivered a punch to his chin.

"In the cell—" she tried to finished.

"Cellar!" Nathaniel shouted.

"And Nathaniel wins immunity!" Chris exclaimed.

Suddenly Johnny entered the room.

"It was Chris McClean with the pistol in the cellar!" he exclaimed.

"Ha, no," Chris scoffed. "Try a little harder next time."

"Dang," Johnny sighed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**Perfect. I don't think I really needed this, but now that I have it, I know I'm not going anywhere.

**BonBon-**Ooh, so close! This just sucks.

**Johnny-**Aw man, I thought I actually had a chance this time. Guess not.

**Linda-**My cake! (sobs)

**Roquette-**Hello, still stuck…some boyfriend I have, eh?

**Nile-**Wow, BonBon hits hard when she wants to. Remind me to never piss her off.

* * *

(Later)

Everyone had returned to the camp by now.

"Alright, everyone," Chris said. "As usual, it came right down to the wire, but Nathaniel came out on top with immunity. So he's not going anywhere today, but the other five of you are all at risk. You have the rest of the day to plan your vote. Whoever you choose to keep will be your final 5, and this is where things really heat up, so make your decision wisely."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**I think we may be looking at a tie vote today. If BonBon, Linda, and I all vote together, and then the other three vote together, we'll probably be in a deadlock.

**Roquette-**I know things may look tricky right now, but hey, remember every other time I've been to the Dock of Shame. I am a master of getting things to work out my way, and I'll pull it off again tonight.

**Nathaniel-**With immunity, I basically hold all the cards. I can choose the fate of everyone in this game, and they can't do a thing to hurt me.

* * *

"Alrighty everyone," BonBon said as she gathered Nile and Linda, "let's just make sure we're all on the same page. It's between Roquette and Johnny tonight, so who's it gonna be?"

"Personally, I'm leaning towards Roquette," Nile said. "Johnny is pretty transparent, but with her, I feel like I'm never sure what she's scheming."

"Oh, but me and her have been getting along just fine lately," Linda said.

"Girl, she's just using you for your vote," BonBon said.

"I have to agree," Nile said. "Roquette isn't with us or you, she's just trying to save herself."

"I understand," Linda said.

"Good, so I'll see you guys at the Dock of Shame tonight," BonBon said. "Best of luck guys, let's hope it's not too crazy tonight."

Everyone split up and walked off in their separate ways.

"Linda!" Roquette beckoned as she called the girl over.

"I'm not voting for Nile," Linda said firmly as she approached Roquette. "I know that's what you said you wanted me to do, but I'm not doing it."

"Linda, think of the big picture," Roquette said. "The further you take Nile in this game, the harder it'll be for you to win."

"I don't care," Linda said. "I'm not going to hurt him like that."

"Fine, I can see that you're not moving on this," Roquette said. "But what about BonBon? Did you see how close she came to winning today? She can be a really powerhouse when she sets her mind to something. Do you seriously want to face off with her at the end over someone like me?"

"But BonBon is my friend," Linda said.

"I'm your friend too!" Roquette insisted. "Are you saying you're just going to vote me out?"

"Well, I don't want to," Linda said.

"Then don't," Roquette said. "You can save me."

"But—" Linda tried to say.

"Look at this way," Roquette said. "BonBon and I are both your friends. But you need to start making game moves now. You've come this far and you need to just take that final step forward and do something to help your game. That's what you came here for, right? That's what we all came here for: To play the game to win. Well, this is your chance to play for the win. Make the smart decision and take out a threat, keep someone like me who you can beat."

"You…you make good points…it's just that I—" Linda stuttered.

"That's all I have to say," Roquette said as she turned to leave. "If you're not going to change your mind, then I really don't have a chance."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**Linda's not exactly a strategical thinker, but I just hope that she's got enough smarts to see why keeping BonBon is a bad idea. And I'm not lying to her, if I could take her and Johnny to the final 3, then that's probably the only way I stand a chance in this game.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nathaniel had grabbed Nile and pulled him aside.

"You should know how it is by now," Nile said. "I'm not voting for my friends."

"Of course you're not," Nathaniel said. "I know you well enough to figure that out. I'm just talking with you to make sure that you're voting for Roquette."

"You are?" Nile asked.

"Yes," Nathaniel said. "As of right now she's currently plotting with your girlfriend to get you voted out…at least that's what she told me, as far as I know, she could be planning my own downfall."

"I…see," Nile said uncertainly.

"What I'm saying is, she's a slippery one and she can't be trusted," Nathaniel said. "You on the other hand seem like a very loyal chap, and I'd feel a lot safer sticking with you. I know Roquette and I have been close, but this is a serious game and I've got to make the best decisions."

"Well, we're all voting for her," Nile said. "Although, I'm not promising you anything down the road."

"You've already been so helpful," Nathaniel said. "I'm sure we'll work something out."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**Perfect, I've laid out he sides, now I just need to pick mine. Roquette is certainly playing her own game and that could be a problem for me, at the same time, BonBon hit me in the chin today and that really hurt. Decisions, decisions…

**Nile-**If Nathaniel comes through for us, then this could really help. But as always, I'm not taking anything that Nathaniel says at face value.

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

"Final 6," Chris remarked. "Nice number, it's got a nice ring to it…but you're about to become the Final 5, which is an even nicer number."

Everyone was sitting on stumps uneasily. Linda tapped her fingers together, BonBon glared at anyone who looked at her, Roquette was twirling her hat between her hands. The only person who looked at ease was Nathaniel.

"Well, let's just get to the marshmallows than shall we," Chris said. "First one…goes to our immunity winner…Nathaniel!"

"Thank you, Chris," Nathaniel said as he accepted his marshmallow.

"Next one," Chris said, "goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

"Johnny!"

Johnny nodded and accepted his marshmallow.

"And…" Chris continued, "I've also got one for…"

…

…

…

"Linda!"

…

…

…

…

…

"Nile!"

This just left BonBon and Roquette. BonBon looked determined, while Roquette looked nervous.

"Roquette, back in the bottom two I see," Chris said.

"I guess I just love being the center of attention," Roquette shrugged.

"Well now, it's down between you girls," Chris continued. "One marshmallow left, only one of you is staying…here is it, for…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Roquette!"

"Seriously!?" Roquette exclaimed in joy. "Linda, I love you!"

"Oho, I see how it is," BonBon said as she glared at everyone. "You're all a bunch of liars. I should have known."

"BonBon," Chris said, "it's time for—"

"Well, guess what, I'm glad you voted me out!" BonBon continued to rant. "Because I am through playing with you sneaky bunch of devils. I came out here for one reason, to find love. And you know what, I did that. I don't know why I even stayed here, 'cause clearly this game is not for me. So see ya, I'm outta here."

With that she stormed down the Dock of Shame and hopped into the Boat of Losers.

"Ah BonBon, always got to be dramatic," Chris said. "Anyways, with her gone, you know what that means. You five have overcome many obstacles to make it to the final 5. The battle is on for first place, give it your all and go for the gold. Until next time, you may return to your camp."

As everyone headed back to camp, Roquette wrapped her arms around Linda. Linda just reacted awkwardly, Nile glanced at her and she could only shrug in response.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**I cannot believe that Linda actually came through for me. Looks like I've got a friend in her after all, which is just what I need to get me to the end now.

**Linda-**That vote was by no means easy. However, despite what everyone tells me, I do believe that Roquette is my friend and she just really wants to stay in this game. BonBon on the other hand was all about revenge. I know I'm not winning immunity any time soon, so Roquette might be my best bet right now.

**Nile-**Aw man, so much for keeping things simple.

* * *

**Votes:**

**BonBon-**Roquette, you are a sneaky little snake. The sooner you go the better.

**Johnny-**BonBon, you made it clear that you don't want to work with me. Nothing I can do for you then.

**Nile-**Sorry, Roquette, but this is looking like the end for you.

**Roquette-**BonBon, taking you any further would be suicide in this game. At first glance you may not look it, but you are a force to be reckoned with.

**Nathaniel-**BonBon, I considered keeping you, but to be honest, I just don't see you helping out my game any further. You'll only mess things up and I can't have that.

**Linda-**This is hard. I don't care what anyone says, Roquette and BonBon are both my friends and I don't want to lose either of them. However, I have to make a decision and I have to think logically here. BonBon, I love you, but this is a competition and you are one fierce competitor. If I want a chance, you need to go, sadly.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And so we have reached the final 5," Chris said. "It's a battle of the couples, Roquette and Nathaniel, versus Nile and Linda…or, is it a battle of the sexes, with Roquette and Linda uniting against Nile and Nathaniel…oh right, and Johnny's there too. The last remaining member of Underdogs United is caught standing between a raging war. Does it stand a chance, will he be able to come through as an underdog hero? Or will a power player take control of the game? Roquette and Nathaniel both have heavy plans, while Nile is doing what he can to survive and Linda is…well, she's nice. Who will win out of these five? Who will go home next time? Find out on the next…Uber…Drama…Island!"

**Merged:**

Linda-The Future Housewife

_Destiny-The Hand-Crafted Champion_

Johnny-The Doormat

_Nicky-The Tinkerer_

Nathaniel-The Pragmatist

_BonBon-The Flirt_

_Tina-The Babysitter_

Nile-The Teen Star

_Brett-The Farm Worker_

Roquette-The Wounded Gazelle

**Voted Out: **Vince, Bronwyn, Sally, Percy, Freyda, Lance, Robyn, Rexx, Mia, Trevor, Dante, Azazel, Leslie, Darla, Destiny, Tina, Nicky, Brett, BonBon

_Author's Note: And with that, we say goodbye to BonBon. I really liked writing for her, she was able to carry a story while still being fun. At the start of my planning of this series I wasn't sure who I wanted as the main protagonist. I considered both Tina and Linda, but in the end I think BonBon fit that role best. She had all the qualities of a hero while still maintaining her own personality, and just came up short right before the final 5. She left her mark, and now it's time for her to go. So, Final 5 time, who do YOU support?_


	23. I learned from the best

_Author's Note: Hey everyone. Not much to say this time, but as always, I'm working to finish these last couple chapters. We're getting so close now, are you excited? I know I am ^_^_

"Welcome back to Uber Drama Island!" the veterans exclaimed together.

"Last time," DJ said, "the final 6 had a mystery to solve. They were scattered all around a mansion searching for clues."

"As always, it was a really close race," Trent said. "Both BonBon and Nathaniel were in hot pursuit of that victory."

"They even got into a brawl right at the end," Lindsay added. "It was pretty spectacular…in a violent sort of way."

"But Nathaniel won the main prize in the end," Courtney said. "Which meant that the vote was looking like a tie between Roquette and BonBon."

"However," DJ said, "at the last minute, Linda flipped sides and joined up with Roquette to vote out BonBon, who she was convinced was a bigger threat.

"And so," Trent said, "this leaves us with our final 5. Who will win?"

"There's Nathaniel," Lindsay listed, "the strategist who's always one step ahead of the game and been planning his every move since day one. He's gotten himself this far, can he get himself to the end now?"

"Then," Courtney continued, "there's Nile, the teen star who's learned that life is not a movie. He's played a smart game, but he's also discovered love and included that in his game as well. He's done what it takes to keep himself alive in the game, will his look run out, or is he going for gold?"

"Next," DJ said, "we have Linda, the sweet housewife to be, she's spent her entire game just trying to be nice and caring for everyone in the game. She doesn't care about alliances, she'll make dinner for anyone on the island. Despite her sweet nature, or perhaps because of it, she's still been able to get herself this far in the game. Does she have the killer edge needed to seize victory, or will she fall short?"

"And then there's Johnny," Trent said, "the doormat who's been walked over ever since the start. He's desperate to prove himself as relevant, yet his indecisiveness makes it hard for him to be taken seriously. He's been seen as nothing more than a vote by most of his allies, yet here he is in the F5. Will he continue to slide by under everyone's radars, or will he become relevant in time to be eliminated?"

"Lastly," Courtney said, "there's Roquette, who started the game by trying to paint herself as a sweet, naïve girl. However, she eventually dropped the façade and once the merge hit she learned that she had to take the game seriously if she wanted to survive. She's been in the bottom 2 more than anyone else left in the game, yet always bounced back. Are her nine lives up, or can she keep it up for just a little longer?"

"Well, you're not going to want to go anywhere," Lindsay said, "since we've got the next challenge coming up, and at the end of the day we'll be down to 4. So keep watching…"

"Uber Drama Island!" they finished together.

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**Last night caught me completely by surprise. I was expecting a tie between BonBon and Roquette, which logically speaking, BonBon probably would have won. However, Linda flipped on me for some reason. I don't know what she's thinking, but she may have just ended both our games.

**Linda-**I chose to vote for BonBon because quite simply I think I feel my chances are better with Roquette. She claims that she's my friend, and if that's true then she'll help keep me in this game a little later. If we went to the final 3 with BonBon then I think she'd be able to plow me over, while Roquette is someone a little more my…size.

**Nathaniel-**With last round, another major threat has been eliminated and I'm sitting pretty. Right now, I'm looking at taking out Roquette. It's been a fun ride while it's lasted, but I'm not playing her game, I'm playing mine. Right now she's the only one who I feel like could screw things up for me, once she's gone and I make final 4, then this game will officially be mine for the taking.

**Roquette-**Once again, I saved myself from the brink of defeat. But I really can't keep this up. Going into the final 4, I need to make sure all the threats are out so I actually stand a chance. And that means that it's time to cut Nathaniel lose, he's just far too dangerous in every aspect of the game.

**Johnny-**There is still time for me to make some smart moves in this game. Like I was thinking of getting out Nathaniel because he's a threat…and because he's a jerk. What do you think? Pretty smart, right?

* * *

Johnny walked over the sand until he spotted Roquette sitting under a tree.

"Oh, Roquette," he called, "I just had this idea which I think is pretty good, I was thinking we vote out Nath—"

"Hold the thought," Roquette said while holding her hand up. "I just had a better one. You and I should…vote out Nathaniel."

"Oh…well, I…" Johnny tried to say.

"I mean, it's the smartest move right now," Roquette said. "The guy thinks he's got the game in his pocket, and I'm inclined to agree with him. Let's knock him off his high-horse once and for all. What do you think?"

"Another genius plan," Johnny sighed half-heartedly.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Johnny-**Ugh, why must it be so impossible to make one simple move on my own!

**Roquette-**Sure, I'm still tight with Nathaniel, but he's been teaching me how to play this game, and I know that if he were me, he wouldn't keep himself in the game after this point. That would just be handing him the game.

* * *

Nathaniel spotted Linda sitting at the water, dropping stones into the lake dreamily.

"Hey," he said as he sat down next to her.

"Oh, I'll get started on breakfast in a minute," Linda said. "Just thought I'd take a little time to myself."

"Actually, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about," Nile said. "I wanted to ask you about the vote last night."

"Oh…right," Linda said uneasily.

"Why did you do that?" Nile said. "You backstabbed both me and BonBon."

"Nonono, that wasn't my intention at all!" Linda exclaimed. "I just…well, I just…I thought it was the smart move."

"Really? Because it wasn't," Nile said. "You've put the power right back in Nathaniel and Roquette's hands. They have the majority on us, which means we're gonna get picked off back to back now."

"But Roquette said she'd help me out," Linda pointed out.

"Don't you get it?" Nile sighed. "Roquette isn't interested in helping you or being your friend. She's saying what she has to to turn the vote in her favor."

"I'm sorry, Nile," Linda said sincerely. "I just wanted to do what was best for both of us."

"Well, all I can do now is try my best for immunity," Nile remarked.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**Winning immunity is my only chance right now. I think that the others might choose to keep Linda since she's in no way threatening, which means we might be able to turn them against each other.

**Linda-**Roquette told me that she wants my vote to get rid of Nathaniel, which I'm still holding her to. As long as Nathaniel doesn't win immunity again, then I think this might be the end for him.

* * *

Roquette found Nathaniel just lying in the sand.

"Good morning," he said. "Congratulations on another success."

"We need to talk," Roquette said.

"Do we now?" Nathaniel asked.

"I think our little alliance has gone on long enough," Roquette said. "It's time for one of us to leave; ie, you."

"I see," Nathaniel replied. "Well, I'd be lying to say I wasn't expecting this."

"Sorry, but I know how this game works, and keeping you right now would just be the final dagger in the back of my game," Roquette said. "And the others see it too. You're a threat, and I need to cut threats out."

"You sound so confident," Nathaniel replied nonchalantly. "Are you sure how the others feel? Maybe if I told them about how you've been lying and manipulating all them, they'd be less willing to keep you around."

"If anyone could pull it off, I bet it'd be you," Roquette said. "And that's exactly why you need to go."

"Well, then, I guess I'll just have to win immunity again to ensure my safety," Nathaniel said.

"What if I win it instead?" Roquette countered.

"Let's look at it this way," Nathaniel said. "At the end of the day one of us will be leaving. It's between you and me now, and whoever plays it better today will be coming out on top."

"Deal," Roquette said. "But you know, that means this is our last morning together."

"It is," Nathaniel said.

"Then," Roquette said as she got down on top of Nathaniel's body, "don't you think we ought to make the most of it?"

The two kissed as they lay together in the sand.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**Nathaniel's just lucky he's so hot, he's making it hard to go through with this. But I've made my decision, he's leaving today. I can really say I respect him, which is why I'm giving him the chance to fight back. He's played a strong game and he's not going to stop playing…but then again, I did learn from the best.

**Nathaniel-**I knew the day would come that Roquette would turn on me. It's just in her nature. I was hoping to get rid of her before this could happen, but here we are. I think I've still got a strong chance though. First there's immunity, and failing that, I'm sure Linda and Nile will come to their senses and help me take her out.

* * *

(Later)

The final five gathered around Chris who was standing in front of five large cages.

"Welcome, final 5," Chris said, "to your next immunity challenge. In this challenge, you'll be racing along a course that has been marked by our veterans. However, there's a twist. It won't exactly be you running this race…instead, you'll be riding your own race animal."

Everyone 'ooh'd and 'aah'd at that.

"There are five different animals in here," Chris said. "It's complete luck of the draw if you get something fit for the race…or not. So step on up and pick your cage."

"Sure, I'll go first," Roquette said as she stepped forward. "I'm feeling lucky with this cage."

"Are you sure?" Chris said. "Alright, let's open it up."

The cage opened and a brown and white-spotted horse cantered out.

"Meet Persephone," Chris announced. "She'll be your ride for the challenge."

"Score!" Roquette exclaimed.

"Who's up next?" Chris asked.

"Sure, let's see what you have in store for me," Nile said as he stepped up to a cage of his own.

"Let's," Chris said as he opened the cage.

Suddenly a large black bull charged out. It snorted angrily as it glared at everyone. The campers backed up in shock.

"Meet Fabio," Chris said. "I'm sure you two will be the best of friends."

Fabio eyed Nile and pointed his horns at him.

"Uh…are you sure he's safe?" Nile asked.

"No, that's what makes this so exciting," Chris said.

"Lucky me," Nile remarked.

"Who else?" Chris asked.

"Me," Nathaniel said as he walked up to the center crate.

Chris opened it up and a hulking black gorilla stomped out.

"Ah, here's George," Chris said. "Have fun with him."

"Greeting George," Nathaniel said.

The gorilla sniffed Nathaniel curiously. Then gave him a massive bearhug.

'Uh….okay…that's very nice," Nathaniel wheezed. "Please don't crush my spine."

"Two cages left," Chris said. "Step on up, people."

"Alrighty," Linda said. "I hope I get something gentle."

Linda walked up to a cage which Chris then opened. An energetic ostrich charged out of the cage and squawked victoriously.

"This is Calypso," Chris said. "She's a lot to handle."

"Ah…I see," Linda said tentatively as she tried to approach the bird. "It's a pleasure to meet you—"

Calypso squawked directly at Linda's face.

"Was that really necessary?" Linda groaned.

"And by default, Johnny only has one cage left," Chris said. "Let's open it up."

Johnny walked up to the last remaining cage as Chris opened it up. A large turtle very slowly inched its way out of the cage.

"Meet Pericles," Chris said. "He's a blast."

"Oh, goodie," Johnny said unenthusiastically.

"The race will begin soon," Chris said. "So make nice with your animal, saddle up, and let's get ready to start."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**I think I've got this one down. I mean, aside from the occasional lessons as a kid I never was a big horse fan, but just look at what the other chumps have. This is basically handing me the win.

**Nile-**How am I supposed to focus on winning when I'm more worried about my animal goring me to death?

**Nathaniel-**Here I thought BonBon was a handful, but she's got a lot of competition with this gorilla.

**Linda-**Oh my…I was hoping for something a little more…my style. But there's nothing wrong with Calypso. I'm sure she'll do just fine.

**Johnny-**Well, in the story the tortoise did beat the hare right…except I don't see any hares…and this is a turtle not a tortoise so I don't know if that nullifies the whole deal.

* * *

Everyone had gotten saddled onto their animal by now. Roquette sat comfortable on top of Persephone. Nile was easily glancing down at Fabio beneath him who was just snort and nothing in particular. Nathaniel looked incredibly awkward as he was latched to George's back. Linda was clinging nervously to Calypso's neck, while the bird seemed hardly able to stand still. Johnny was sitting on Pericles who was still taking his sweet time getting to the start line.

"Campers, are you ready?" Chris asked.

"Ready!" most replied.

"Pretty much," Johnny sighed.

"On your mark….get set…" Chris exclaimed, "GO!"

Unsteadily, the five racers took off. Roquette had a smooth start and took an easy lead. Nile was trying to get Fabio to start without angering him too much.

"Come on, let's start moving," he said as he gave a light tap to the bull's side.

Instantly, the animal charged into the woods as Nile cried out and clung on for his dear life. Meanwhile, Nathaniel was also trying to coax George into moving.

"Let's go, let's go, start running," he ordered.

Instead George wandered over to some trees.

"What are you doing?" Nathaniel groaned.

George climbed up and then began to swing and slide between the branches.

"Ah, good idea, yes, keep doing that," Nathaniel said as they made fast progress.

Linda was having trouble just staying on her bird as it frantically moved in all directions.

"Uh…n-now, now…" she tried to calm the bird. "Let's just…m-move f-forward…"

Calypso took her advice and charged forward while squawking like a madman. The sudden jerk forward caught Linda by surprise and was smacked in the head by a low-hanging branch.

"Ow! Let's not do that again, please," she groaned.

Johnny meanwhile was still at the starting line. Pericles took a step forward…

"That's right, just keep moving," Johnny said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**I know it says 'Worked with Animals' on my resume…but I was thinking like dogs and cats…I've never had to handle anything like this before.

**Linda-**Oh my, this bird is absolutely out of control!

**Johnny-**I was kinda hoping this was one of the special turtles that, you know, actually move really fast. Like in the cartoons. But nope, no such luck.

* * *

(The Forest)

Roquette had the lead, but as her horse galloped through the woods, she had rocks and dirt kicked up in her face, while leaves and branches slapped down at her from above.

"Maybe we should slow down for a bit," she remarked.

However, looking back she saw George swinging on vines and coming up on her. Behind him, Fabio was charging in a rage.

"Never mind, gogogo!" she exclaimed as she gave the horse another encouraging kick.

"I'm coming for you, Roquette," Nathaniel said as George slid along another tree and gained on the racing horse.

At that moment, Fabio seemed to take notice of George. He growled at the large ape challengingly.

"Hey, boy, what are you doing?" Nile asked uneasily. "Don't you want to keep rac—aaaaah!"

Fabio charged after George angrily.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Nathaniel said.

"Don't ask me!" Nile replied frantically.

Fabio began to slam his horns into the tree that the gorilla was hanging from. The tree began to shake from side to side. George ooked in shock.

"Let's get out of here," Nathaniel said as he directed the gorilla to continue.

Fabio chased after them angrily though. George in fright began to flee through the treetops.

"No, we're going the wrong way!" Nathaniel exclaimed.

This didn't deter Fabio though who continued to chase after them.

"Heh, later boys," Roquette chuckled as she watched them head off in the wrong direction.

However, she then heard an ear-splitting squawk.

"D-d-don't….m-m-mind m-me!" Linda said shakily while she clung to the zooming ostrich.

Linda was absolutely covered in dirt and leaves now thanks to her rocky ride.

"Ah! Keep moving!" Roquette ordered Persephone.

By now, George had run out of places where to run and was stuck in a tree while Fabio continued to ram into the trunk.

"Cut it out, already!" Nathaniel snapped.

"I'm trying," Nile said as he tugged on Fabio's ears. "But I value my life too."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**Well, we're off to a perfect start, aren't we? I've never needed immunity more, and I'm at the mercy of a rampaging bull.

**Nile-**Ugh, this could not be going worse. I really need to win, but this bull really doesn't get it. I'd almost take the turtle over this…almost.

* * *

(The Canyon)

Roquette burst out of the forest while holding tight to Persephone. She found Lindsay waiting for her with a flag.

"Good job, you're on the right track!" Lindsay exclaimed. "Now you just need to go along the mountain and follow that canyon."

They were interrupted by another shrill squawk.

"Looks like I've got company," Roquette said as she took off along the path.

Just a second later, Linda on Calypso charged out of the forest.

"Good job," Lindsay said, "you're—"

However, Calypso didn't stop and just kept charging after Roquette.

"Sorry, guess she doesn't want to talk," Linda called back.

The rocky terrain made it much more difficult to keep moving at a high pace. Persephone had already slowed down as she tried to work her way through the jagged rocks lining the ground. Calypso was also having a harder time staying steady; however, she had no trouble keeping up her speed. This meant that Linda was being flung from side to side from Calypso's back. Her face was turning green with nausea. Roquette growled to herself as Linda passed her.

"Come on, can't you go any faster?" Roquette demanded of the horse.

Persephone neighed in response.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Linda-**(holding her head) I don't know how much more of this I can take.

* * *

(The Forest)

George continued to cling to the top of the tree in fright. Nathaniel in turn was stuck clinging to the back of George. Fabio meanwhile was starting to get tired of attacking the tree. He trotted over to a bush where he lay down and curled up.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Nile groaned. "Are you seriously going to sleep now?"

"Now's our chance," Nathaniel grunted to George.

The gorilla grunted in response. Carefully it slid down the tree and tiptoed away from the sleeping bull.

"See you at the finish line," Nathaniel said to Nile.

Nile just groaned to himself as George and Nathaniel took off back into the woods.

"Come on, get up," Nile ordered the bull as he give him another light kick.

However, Fabio seemed to be in a deep slumber now and was showing no signs of waking. By that time, Johnny and Pericles had managed to catch up slightly.

"Oh, look, Peri," Johnny remarked, "we're not in last anymore."

At that moment, a fly landed on Fabio's nose. He snorted and snapped awake again. He took one look at his surroundings before continuing to charge and leaving Johnny in the dust.

"Never mind," Johnny sighed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Johnny-**Dang so close…to not being last…I guess it's too much to ask for after all.

**Nile-**I've got a lot of catching up to do, but don't count me out just yet.

* * *

(The Canyon)

Linda had taken the lead by now. However, she barely seemed to notice as she tried to steady her dizzy head. She was able to get a brief period to regain herself when Calypso paused. Linda looked up to realize that they had come to a dead end.

"Oh well, we'll just have to go around," Linda remarked.

Calypso ignored her and awkwardly tried to climb up the ledge. It hopped up and dug its talons into the rock wall and just continued to scramble up the surface. This left Linda feeling sicker than ever. Roquette came up from behind her. She, however, was trying to guide Persephone along the correct path. Rocks rained down from Calypso's attempts to scale the wall.

"Hey, watch it!" Roquette snapped as a large rock landed right in front of Persephone, startling the horse.

"So sorry," Linda said as Calypso continued to scramble.

Roquette looked back to see that Nathaniel was gaining on them. George leapt along the rocks and ledges as he followed after them.

"Faster, faster, let's go!" Roquette ordered Persephone.

Calypso and Linda had reached the top of the ledge by now and she realized that this had actually cut off much of the course for her.

"Oh…how nice," Linda remarked.

Nathaniel had the same idea though, and was directing George to scale the wall as well.

"I guess we need to keep moving," Linda sighed before Calypso bolted off.

"No, I can't lose my lead now!" Roquette exclaimed as she continued to coax Persephone to speed up.

"Coming through!" Nile exclaimed as he came up from the rear.

Fabio plowed through the rocks and sent of clouds of shards and debris. Nile had to shield his face, but the bull didn't show any signs of slowing down. Roquette clenched her teeth as her horse continued to run as fast as it could along the uneven terrain. She came up from behind Nathaniel and tried to work her way past him.

"Not going to happen," Nathaniel grunted as he urged George to keep up his pace.

"We'll see about that," Roquette retorted as she stayed right on his trail.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**I've been able to cover a lot of ground. I think I might still have a shot at taking this.

**Roquette-**So much for my lead, but if you think I'm gonna stop trying here, think again.

* * *

(The Swamp)

Linda and Calypso had left behind the rocky ground and had entered a muddy terrain. Trent waved his flag for her.

"Welcome to the swamp," Trent said. "Just continue through here. Careful, it's wet and slippery."

"Thank you for the tip," Linda said before Calypso kept moving.

Mud splashed up in her face and eyes as Calypso marched through the swamp.

"Do you think you could be just a little more careful?" Linda asked.

Apparently, the answer was 'no' as Calypso continued to stomp through the mud and kick it up in Linda's face. Nathaniel came up from behind her. George dipped a toe in the mud tentatively.

"Keep moving, it won't hurt you," Nathaniel ordered.

"Outta the way!" Roquette exclaimed as she stormed past the gorilla.

However, as soon as Persephone got her hooves in the mud, they sunk down. The horse began to panic.

"No, no, keep cool," Roquette commanded.

George started to move tentatively, walking one paw at a time. Calypso was still trying to run at full speed, but was finding it harder. The deeper she got into the mud, the more she slid from side to side.

"There's no need to go full speed," Linda counselled. "Let's just take it easy."

Calypso didn't listen though. She continued to try to charge through the swamp as fast as she could. Eventually, her grip gave out and she slipped in the mud. She tumbled over on her side, sending both her and Linda plummeting into the mud. George continued to move slowly, but he passed Linda who was struggling in the mud. Roquette and Persephone slowly followed behind.

"As soon as we get out of here, I am coming at you!" Roquette shouted at Nathaniel.

"Do your worst," Nathaniel replied.

Nile arrived next with Fabio. The bull didn't waste any time charging straight into the mud. As could be expected, mud splattered up in Nile's face.

"Nile…care to give me a hand?" Linda asked as she pulled herself out of the swamp.

"I'd love to, but I don't think Fabio approves," Nile said as the bull continued to run after the other two ahead of them.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Linda-**(covered in mud) Ugh, it's going to take hours of showering and laundry to get his all cleaned off.

**Nathaniel-**Ha, yes! I've got the lead in this race, now I just need to keep it.

* * *

(The River)

George pulled out of the mud and immediately shook himself off. Nathaniel steadied his head as they came up to DJ waiting with a flag.

"Hey there, good job at making it this far," he said. "You're almost there. Now you just need to follow this river back to the finish line."

"I'm on it," Nathaniel said.

"Not before me you're not," Roquette said as a mud-drenched Persephone clopped out of the swamp.

"Let's go," Nathaniel said as he gave George a light kick.

The gorilla took off, and Roquette followed right behind on her horse. Nile emerged from the swamp next. Fabio didn't even pause for a break, he just kept chasing after his targets.

"Well, this is looking close," DJ remarked.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**Winning this is very important right now, if I'm not immune then I'm really going to have to start scrambling.

**Roquette-**Winning this is a must. If I give people no other option, then Nathaniel is dead meat.

**Nile-**Winning this is my only option right now. If I'm not immune then there's no hope for me.

* * *

(Swamp)

After a very slow and arduous climb, Pericles finally reached the end of the canyon and had arrived at the swamp.

"Well, you're persistent, I'll give you that," Johnny said as he petted the head of the turtle.

"Welcome to the swamp," Trent said. "You're not out of the race just yet."

"We'll see about that," Johnny sighed.

However, to his surprise, Pericles glided through the swamp with no problem. He was soaring through the mud effortlessly.

"Oh, hello there," Linda said as she had finally gotten herself and Calypso out of the mud.

"Hi," Johnny said as he soared past her. "Not last! Success!"

Pericles easily reached the river in no time.

"Welcome to the final stretch," DJ said. "Just follow this river back to the finish line."

"You got it," Johnny said as he assumed a surfer stance on Pericles' shell.

The turtle continued to slide through the water effortlessly. Johnny was rapidly gaining on the others.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Johnny-**Things are finally coming up my way!

* * *

(The River)

Roquette and Nathaniel were neck and neck now. George had run out of trees to swing from and was just trudging along the ground. However, Persephone was getting exhausted and had slowed down drastically. Nile followed behind both of them. Johnny was coming up fast from the rear along the river.

"I think I can see something," Nathaniel said as he squinted at the distance. "I think it's the finish line."

He could make up a small figure on the horizon seemingly waving a flag for them.

"Let's go, boy!" Nathaniel said as he got George to pick up speed.

"We can't let them pull ahead," Nile warned Fabio.

The bull snorted and narrowed his eyes at George before speeding up.

"Come on, come on, give it your all!" Roquette exclaimed at Persephone. "We're almost there now."

Johnny was coming up from along the side in the river now.

"What the? Where the hell did you come from?" Roquette remarked.

The finish line was coming closer now. Nathaniel had a very miniscule lead, but all three on his tail were fighting to pull ahead.

"We can do this," Johnny said to Pericles. "We just need to take the lead."

Roquette clenched her teeth and leaned forward.

"One final burst of speed, that's all I ask," Roquette whispered to Persephone.

Nile was coming up on her side, but Fabio was entirely focused on reaching George. They were almost in reach of the finish line now. Suddenly, George spotted something he'd rather chase and changed direction.

"Wait…what are you doing!?" Nathaniel cried in horror.

George had spotted some bananas hanging from a tree and was happily helping himself to them.

"Noooo!" Nathaniel groaned in frustration as he punched the gorilla's back. "You couldn't wait until after the race to gorge? You big, stupid monkey!"

He wasn't the only one off course, though. Fabio, seeing his target switching directions, moved to follow. This meant that it was just Roquette and Johnny left in the race.

"No!" Nile groaned as he tried with all his might to redirect Fabio.

Roquette clenched her teeth tighter and kept her grip firm. Johnny narrowed his eyes and leaned forward.

"This is going to be a photo finish," Courtney remarked from the finish line.

Both racers crossed the finish line within seconds of each other.

"And the winner of this race," Courtney announced, "by a nose is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Roquette and Persephone!"

"Woooo!" Roquette cheered as she leapt off her horse. "I did it!"

"That's right," Chris said as he arrived at the scene.

"Well, I tried," Johnny sighed.

Everyone else soon arrived next. Nile and Nathaniel both looked very frustrated, while Linda just looked dizzy and completely muddy.

"Can I use the bathroom?" she asked woozily.

"Roquette has won immunity," Chris declared, "therefore she is guaranteed a spot in the final 4. The rest of you are all at risk tonight, and one of you will be going home. You may return to camp and plan your vote. I'll see you tonight."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**Finally! Finally, I can sit at the Dock of Shame and not have my heart stop every time a name is announced.

**Nathaniel-**So, I didn't win immunity. But this is not the end of me. I have plenty of tricks in my bag, and I'm not going down just yet.

**Nile-**Great, things are not looking promising for me. This could very well be my last day.

* * *

(Later, camp)

Linda had tracked down Roquette and waved her over.

"Well, congratulations on your win," Linda said. "You must be feeling relieved. But now, I just need to make sure, you said you wanted to get Nathaniel out."

"And we will," Roquette said. "I'm not dumb, he's a major threat to all of us and it would be best to get him out now."

"No funny business right?" Linda asked.

"There's a time for fun and there's a time to just be serious…as I've found out," Roquette said. "I'm not going to ruin my game just because of some hot guy. He's out of here."

"Thank you, Roquette, you can count on me," Linda said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Linda-**Roquette had better be telling the truth. It would break my heart to lose Nile.

* * *

Nile had approached Nathaniel while this was happening.

"Look, I need your help, I'll admit it," Nile said. "I know we don't like each other, but you say you want to help me, well prove it, can you keep me safe tonight?"

A small devious smile appeared on Nathaniel's face, but he quickly wiped it off.

"I think I can," Nathaniel said. "Like I mentioned before, you're a trustworthy guy and I respect that."

"I don't buy it," Nile remarked, "but that doesn't change the situation."

"Here's what I'm thinking," Nathaniel said. "I'd rather take Roquette out, but she's immune right now, which means we need to go for her next closest ally, Johnny."

"So, if Linda and I vote Johnny, you will too?" Nile asked.

"I swear," Nathaniel said. "It'll keep you safe, and it'll weaken Roquette's hold."

"You'd better come through for me," Nile said.

"You know me," Nathaniel replied.

The two parted ways, and Nile reunited with Linda.

"Nile, vote for Nathaniel tonight," Linda said.

"Actually, we need to vote for Johnny," Nile said. "It's the only way that can save me."

"No, Nile, listen to me," Linda said. "Nathaniel will go tonight, we have to get him out."

"You can't be so sure," Nile said. "I'm the one on the line here, not you. If we get this wrong, then I'm out of here."

"Nile," Linda said with a hint of force. "Trust. Me."

She held his hand and looked into his eyes.

"Okay?" she said.

Nile nodded.

"Okay, Linda…I trust you," Nile said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**If I can exploit Nile's fears, then there might just be hope for me after all.

**Nile-**Ugh, it's either trust Nathaniel's word or Roquette's word. What am I supposed to do here?

* * *

Roquette walked over to Nathaniel who was now waiting for her in the same spot he had been laying during the morning.

"Hey there, handsome," she said. "Packed your bags yet?"

"You played well today," Nathaniel said. "You've really grown, you know, I'm impressed."

"Resorting to flattery now?" Roquette remarked.

"Maybe," Nathaniel said with a coy smile, "but it's still true. You're not the same girl I knew back when we first aligned."

"Well, what can I say?" Roquette replied confidently. "You taught me well."

"Don't you think it's a shame that we'll be split up after this?" Nathaniel asked. "You and I, we have a good thing going. We both know we're the masters of this game, and it would only be fitting that we face off in the final 2."

"I'd love it," Roquette said, "but it's not happening."

"It could," Nathaniel said. "You have the power. Tell Johnny to vote Nile, he'll listen to you, that's three votes right there."

"Yeah, but is that exactly my best move right now?" Roquette replied.

"You're always telling me to forget about the game for a second," Nathaniel said as he wrapped his arms around Roquette. "Maybe it's time I listened to you."

The two kissed lovingly as they held each other.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nathaniel-**I'll admit I'm doing my best to sway Roquette, but I meant every single thing I said. She's one of the biggest surprises I've faced all summer and even if I don't win, meeting her will be totally worth it.

**Roquette-**Ugh, why does this have to be so hard!? I thought I could do this…but that kiss…ugh!

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

The final five all sat at their stumps nervously. No one looked at ease this time, everyone was glancing around uncertainly.

"Final 5, welcome to another elimination," Chris said. "I can tell that you guys really want this win, that race was very nearly a four-way tie. But Roquette pulled ahead, so she is safe tonight."

"That's right," Roquette said with a grin. "I'm not going anywhere."

"So, let's get this show on the road," Chris said. "I have here four marshmallows…the first one is for Roquette."

He tossed the marshmallow to the girl who grabbed it happily.

"Now, three remain," Chris said. "Be afraid, because any one of you could leave tonight. But it won't be you…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Johnny!"

"Thanks," Johnny said lightly as he took his marshmallow.

"Also safe," Chris continued, "is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Linda!"

Linda gave a light smile as she accepted the marshmallow.

"Nile, Nathaniel," Chris said, "you two boys have been fierce competitors, but for one of you the competition ends now. The person who is still safe is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Nile!"

Nile's jaw dropped as he received his marshmallow.

"You…did it?" he said to Linda who just smiled in return.

Nathaniel only chuckled as he got up from his seat.

"Saw this one coming," he remarked.

"Nathaniel, time for you to go," Chris said.

"Alright," Nathaniel replied. "I've got no regrets. I played a good game, I know it. Only thing is, someone out here was playing a better one."

He winked at Roquette who just smiled back and waved.

"Win it for me, girl," Nathaniel said as he walked down the Dock of Shame and entered the Boat of Losers.

"Alright then," Chris said as he turned to face the four remaining contestants. "Another day survived for you four. You just need to do that two more times before you reach your final battle. Keep fighting hard, and don't lose strength now, you're almost there. You may head back to your camp, for now."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Linda-**Nile and I are both still here! I knew Roquette wouldn't let me down.

**Roquette-**Dang, I finally think I met be finding true love and I have to send him packing…oh well, Nathaniel I'm winning for you just like you said!

**Nile-**I can't believe this. Once again, the playing field is even and I actually have a shot at winning. If I can get both me and Linda to the end then that would be just perfect.

**Johnny-**Hm, I wonder if I should count this as one of my moves…I mean I played a part in it, and technically it was my idea first.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Linda-**Nathaniel, I'm sure you're a nice guy, but right now I need to keep my friends safe.

**Johnny-**Nathaniel, you've clearly never really wanted me around for anything other than a vote. Sorry, not sorry.

**Nile-**I'm nervous as hell here, but I gotta vote for Nathaniel.

**Nathaniel-**Well, I can see the way things are going. I'm voting for Nile and just praying for some luck.

**Roquette-**Nathaniel, it's been amazing with you, you said that I was the biggest surprise, but you're no blank slate yourself. I'll miss you, but this is what you'd want me to do in the end, I know it.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"20 have fallen, four remain," Chris declared. "With Nathaniel gone, the final four are one step closer to the ultimate prize. Who will take it all home? Roquette with her scheming? Johnny with his…'strategies?' Linda with her kindness? Or Nile with his drive to fight? All of them are going hard for it, and these challenges won't be getting any easier for it. So tune in next time for another dramatic episode of…Uber…Drama…Island!"

**Merged:**

Linda-The Future Housewife

_Destiny-The Hand-Crafted Champion_

Johnny-The Doormat

_Nicky-The Tinkerer_

_Nathaniel-The Pragmatist_

_BonBon-The Flirt_

_Tina-The Babysitter_

Nile-The Teen Star

_Brett-The Farm Worker_

Roquette-The Wounded Gazelle

**Voted Out: **Vince, Bronwyn, Sally, Percy, Freyda, Lance, Robyn, Rexx, Mia, Trevor, Dante, Azazel, Leslie, Darla, Destiny, Tina, Nicky, Brett, BonBon, Nathaniel

_Author's Note: Another one gone and this time it's Nathaniel. With Nathaniel I wanted to do something a little different for an antagonist. Instead of focusing on how evil or nasty they were, I simply wanted Nathaniel to be someone who was dedicated to strategy and capable of manipulating or taking advantage of others, without really having malicious intentions. I also wanted to show him as a normal person as well, which I tried to do with his relationship with Roquette. The two of them were meant to balance each other out, and in the end, both learned from each other. But now it's time we said farewell to him._


	24. Let's all vote out the fan favorite

_Author's Note: Hey everyone, almost at the end now. Are you as excited as I am? This chapter actually ended up being way longer than I expected...so long chapter ahead :D_

"Welcome to Uber Drama Island!" the veterans exclaimed together.

"This is a very big episode," DJ said, "because we're down to our final 4. It feels like just yesterday when we were bringing them all here."

"Yeah, yeah, don't get emotional here," Courtney scoffed.

"Aw, there's no need to take out your anger just because you're the only one who didn't have a team make it this far," Lindsay said as she patted Courtney on the back.

Courtney gave her a murderous stare and Lindsay backed up.

"Anyways, we're down to four and it's a colourful group of people left," Trent said. "First off, we've got Linda from my team, The Fine Nine. She's tried her best to play nice. Last night, she managed to work with her friend, Roquette, and convinced her boyfriend, Nile, to vote for Nathaniel, sending him home."

"Then there's Roquette," Courtney said. "She's been playing sneaky since day one, hiding her true nature, but fighting guns blazing when the truth came out. Last time, she realized how much of a threat her own boyfriend was and made the movement to get him axed. She won immunity and the cards all fell into place for her."

"We've also got Nile," DJ said. "Also from The Fine Nine, he and Linda have come together as a couple, and he's done everything he can to keep them both safe. So far, it's paid off, although it certainly hasn't always been easy. Last time, he was tempted to help Nathaniel vote off Johnny to ensure his own safety…however, in the end, he listened to Linda and voted off Nathaniel."

"And that's everybody!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Uh, no…there's someone else," DJ said.

"There is? Then how come I don't remember them?" Lindsay asked.

"Because you could replace them with a cardboard box and this season would be exactly the same, maybe," Courtney said.

"That's not nice," DJ said.

"It's still true though," Courtney shrugged.

"So wait…the other finalist is a cardboard box?" Lindsay said as she scratched her head.

"It's Johnny," Trent said. "He's spent most of the season just following orders, and his attempts to make moves…usually don't quite work out for him…but he's made it this far, so he must be doing something right. Last night, he was onboard with voting for Nathaniel, and did just that. You do gotta hand it to the guy, he has played a role in several critical eliminations."

"Yeah, because he always just sides with the majority," Courtney said as she rolled her eyes. "That's not skill, that's being wishy-washy."

"Well, regardless of how they got here, this is the final four of Uber Drama Island," DJ said. "And tonight, four become three as we have a very special challenge, and someone else is voted out. So you do not want to miss this episode of…"

"Uber Drama Island!" they all finished together.

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**This game has been a rollercoaster for me. At times it'll feel like I'm fighting an uphill battle just to stay alive…and then I'll bounce right back into safety…only to find myself in trouble again. It hasn't been easy, but hey I'm still here, and I'm not about to stop this close to the end.

**Roquette-**Last night I made a bold move and took out my closest ally. It was necessary if I want to make it to the end and win this game, which, believe me, I do. This whole game it's just been chopping down people in my way, and now there's only a couple left.

**Linda-**I'm very happy with the outcome of last night. I got to keep my friend and my boyfriend. This game hasn't always been pleasant for me, but at this very moment, I am pleased with where I've gotten. I'm just a few steps away from victory, and I don't think I would do anything differently if I had to do it again, I've stayed true to myself and that's all paid off.

**Johnny-**I'm still feeling like I haven't accomplished much in this game, but it's not my fault that the game is working against me. The fact is, though, I made it this far and I'm just gonna keep on going. I actually think I could maybe even win this game, and if that's not a worthwhile accomplishment then I don't know what is.

* * *

Nile and Linda were lying in the sand at the shore. The water lapped over their legs soothingly.

"So…we've made it this far," Nile remarked.

"I knew we would," Linda replied. "We've got each other, and we're going to get each other to the end."

"You can count on me to do whatever it takes to make this come true," Nile said. "You and I in the final two would be a dream."

Almost there," Linda said. "Just a few more days left."

"Well, I'm going to do what I can to win immunity this time," Nile said. "I still feel like the biggest target in this game, and even with you at my side, I feel vulnerable."

"You can do it, I just know it," Linda said encouragingly.

"Thanks," Nile said. "But we need to be clear. Tonight, Roquette needs to leave."

"Oh?" Linda remarked. "Are you sure about that? I was thinking we could just vote for Johnny. If you win immunity then I think Roquette would—"

"No, I really don't think it's a good idea taking Roquette any further" Nile said. "She may not be a force physically, but she's got something that Johnny doesn't have. She's got a drive to win. She's willing to do anything, she'll play dirty, she'll pull all the stops; if we take her to the final 3, she'll put up one hell of a fight. Johnny on the other hand…well, he's pretty much just been coasting all this time. I don't think we'll have a problem with him."

"Well…those are all valid points," Linda said. "But Roquette's been helping me, and I want to help her too."

"She's already gotten this far, I don't think she needs anymore help," Nile said. "Look, at this point in the game, it's between me and her; if you pick me, then you and I will make it to the final 2 easily, and with that, I'll be happy no matter who wins."

"Aw, you know I'd always pick you," Linda said while hugging Nile.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**I've let myself get dragged around a bit during this last half of the game. But I've got to put my foot down. We're so close to winning right now, and even if Linda is close with Roquette, I just know that she needs to go soon or else she could really mess things up.

**Linda-**Ideally, I'd like to have a final 3 of myself, Roquette, and Nile. Roquette's my friend, and she's helped me, while Nile is my boyfriend and we've always been loyal to each other. However, this game is all about tough decisions and sometimes doing things that you might not want to; I've realized that now. If voting for Roquette is the way it has to be, then that's the way it has to be.

* * *

Roquette had wandered off to a small cliff overlooking the lake. She sat down pensively as the wind stroked her hair.

"Hey," Johnny said as he came up from behind her.

"Oh, hi," she said as she turned around to face him.

"You feeling alright?" Johnny asked.

"Just a little…alone," Roquette remarked. "Nathaniel was someone who I felt really close to. Definitely on this island, he's the only person I shared such a strong bond with."

"Do you regret voting for him last night?" Johnny asked.

"Absolutely not," Roquette declared with certainty. "Last night I made this island my own. I took out the last remaining obstacle in my way. I feel like I'm in position to seize the win, we just need to make the final stretch."

"Ah," Johnny said as he nodded.

"Tonight, Nile needs to go home," Roquette declared. "He's not tank, but he's still the biggest physical threat left in the game. With him gone, I think it'll actually be an even playing field for all of us."

"Agreed," Johnny said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**The main problem in my way now is Nile and Linda's relationship. In retrospect, they should have been broken up earlier, but there were too many other threats in the way that they managed to make it this far. This means that they're probably going to vote together tonight, which means that for me it'll be best to have immunity again so I can at least know that I'm safe.

**Johnny-**Roquette's right about equalling out the playing field, but she thinks this means the game will be set up just for her. However, I'm also gonna give it my all in this final stretch. I think I might actually have a chance. I've gotten myself this far, and even if I haven't been playing a 'mastermind game' I still did and I'm not gonna stop now.

* * *

(Later)

The four remaining campers walked up to an enormous enclosed jungle gym, with Chris standing at the front.

"Welcome, final 4, to another massive challenge," Chris exclaimed.

"Ooh, I have a feeling this'll be a doozy," Johnny said.

"You got that right," Chris said. "This challenge will decide who makes final 3 and who goes home in 4th place…but first, we've got a little matter to take care of."

Everyone looked on curiously.

"Since you four have all made it this far in the game, it's time to take a few minutes to reflect on your journey," Chris said. "If you head back to your confession cams, we'll just ask you a few questions about your time on the island. You'll answer each one before we begin the challenge."

Everyone nodded and headed back.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**#1: Why do you feel you deserve to win?**

**Nile-**You mean aside from the fact that I'm awesome? Kidding aside, I think I've always been a fighter out here. I've kept both myself and my girl safe right up to this moment. It hasn't always been easy, but I did it and that's what counts.

**Linda-**Well, you may not be able to tell, those of you watching from your couch at home, but it is very difficult out here. I have constantly felt the stress weighing down on my shoulders and there were several times where I just wanted to give up and go home. But I didn't. I stayed strong and stayed in the game. I kept up a positive attitude for everyone else in the game and always did my best to just be kind and polite. And I think that deserve something.

**Roquette-**Simple, I dominated this game. When I wanted something done, I went out and did it. If someone annoyed me, then I got rid of them. If I was in trouble, I got myself out and sent someone else home in my place. Look at the others, how many times were they targeted? Not much. Look at me, I was a target nearly every time I went to the Dock of Shame, and I pulled through every time.

**Johnny-**It may not seem like it, but I have grown. When I came here, winning was never in my sights it was just…do what people tell me. But I've learned how to play this game, and even if I haven't been able to pull off anything spectacular, that doesn't matter. I know that I have to make my own decisions now and I'm not going to lie down and let someone else take the win from me.

**#2: What would you do with the money if you won?**

**Nile-**Well…it's not THAT much. I suppose I could use another mansion in the Caribbean…or I could be environmentally friendly and just transport one of my already existing mansions there.

**Linda-**I'd have to give it to my family. We could do a lot with that money you know. Get the latest appliances so we can cook easier, do some of the renovations we've always wanted, and maybe we'd still have enough for a vacation to Europe which has been our dream.

**Roquette-**For one thing, my fashion is going to be grossly out of date when I get back. I need to find out what's in style, and then buy several sets of the most expensive models. I'll be rocking those fingerless gloves, black jeans, and about a dozen pairs of shoes.

**Johnny-**I guess I'd put in the bank…see if anything interesting catches my fancy…nothing much.

**#3: What would you do differently if you had to change anything?**

**Nile-**Get rid of Darla right away. She was horrible and I can't believe I enabled her to get as far as she did. I don't even care if it was the smartest move ever, I'm ashamed that I didn't realize what I was doing until as far as I did.

**Linda-**I really can't say there's anything I would have wanted to do better. I suppose I could have tried harder to get to know the others who were never on my team, since there seemed like so many interesting and nice people. But I'm also content with all the people I did end up meeting.

**Roquette-**I wouldn't keep Tina as long as I did. That girl drove me crazy, even if she was totally oblivious, I don't think it was worth putting up with her self-righteous blather. I'd even take Sally as an ally over her…eh, maybe.

**Johnny-**I'd try to play the game harder right from the start. If I didn't fall into such a rut of being just a number, maybe I actually could have made an impact on some of the eliminations.

**#4: Who would you bring back to be in the final 4 with you if you could bring back any of the 20 eliminated campers?**

**Nile-**I kinda feel bad for Lance. He seemed like a nice guy and it sucks for him that he left as early as he did.

**Linda-**I suppose it's hard to pick anyone. There are people like Azazel or BonBon who probably deseve to be here…yet if they were then I wouldn't stand a chance.

**Roquette-**Emotionally, I think that Nathaniel deserves to be here…but logically speaking, I wouldn't mind going up people like Sally, Rexx, or Lance.

**Johnny-**Aw man…don't make me choose, there's so many.

**#5: Are you surprised to make it this far?**

**Nile-**Eh, a little I guess, but also not. I always had my sights on taking home the victory. Things were looking a little bleak at times, but I can't say I had ever given up hope fully.

**Linda-**To be honest, I never really put too much thought into the future. I was mostly only ever looking just one day ahead. Now that I'm here, I suppose I am impressed that I was able to brave all that and get myself this far.

**Roquette-**I never doubted myself. When I was playing this game, I always knew that I wouldn't be going anywhere, and I'd always come out on top…yet now that I'm here and I'm looking back, yeah I'm surprised that I could do it all. I was on the line a lot, so that fact that I still made it, just proves my skill.

**Johnny-**To be honest…yes.

* * *

The campers had finished their questions and returned to where Chris was standing outside the jungle gym.

"Alright, campers, thank you for finishing that," Chris said. "Now, let's talk about today's challenge."

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the equipment set up behind you," Nile said.

"If you'll just let me finish," Chris grumbled. "Anyways, for this challenge, it may be advantageous to have had a good relationship with some of your former campers, because that'll influence your chances in this challenge."

"Oh god," Roquette groaned. "This isn't another one of those 'Let's all vote out the fan favorite' twists, is it?"

"No, it is not," Chris said. "You see, this center is filled with 20 different trapdoors, each representing someone who has fallen in this competition. To open this door, you must answer a question about the camper who is shown. Once the door is open, anyone can walk through it, but it'll pay to keep the lead, and you don't want to get a stuck at a door, because that could cost you critical minutes. For you see, whoever reaches the end of this course first will win immunity and be guaranteed a spot in the final 3."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"So, with that in mind," Chris said… "You may begin the race!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Linda-**Hm, I'm not sure how I'll do at this challenge. I tried to talk to people when I could, but at the same time, there were plenty I never even met.

**Roquette-**Oh this is just cruel. It was bad enough I had to listen to these people jammer on, now I have to try and remember some of the things they said?

* * *

Everyone had charged into the enclosed center. The first room that they came to was filled with various ladders leading upwards.

"Outta my way!" Roquette exclaimed as she charged forward. "I'm winning this!"

She grabbed a ladder and quickly began to scurry up.

"Quick, let's not fall behind now," Nile said as he ran to a different ladder.

Linda chose one right next to his. Johnny, meanwhile, was having a hard time deciding which ladder he wanted. Eventually he shrugged and clumsily started to climb the closest one. Nile seemed to be taking the lead by now. Roquette was having trouble keeping up, and Nile's ladder proved to be the shortest route. Linda followed right behind him. Soon both had reached a platform.

"Looks like this is our first gate," Linda said as they game to a door with Vince's face on it.

"Alright, let's see what we have to say about our volatile friend," Nile said as they stepped forward.

"First question," Chris's voice announced. "How many teams did Vince try to get to before ending up on Underdogs United?"

Nile and Linda glanced at each other uncertainly.

"Do you have any idea?" Linda asked. "I don't think I ever ran into him."

"Uh, I guess I could take a guess," Nile said. "Our choices are zero, one, two, or all three…we know it's not three because I don't think he ever came by our camp. I'll say one."

A buzzer emitted and suddenly Nile was sucked down a trapdoor chute.

"What was that!?" Linda exclaimed.

"Oh, I neglected to mention," Chris said, "if you guess incorrectly, you get sent back to the start of the stage."

"Well…that would have been nice to know," Nile said as he slid down back to the bottom of the ladders.

Roquette and Johnny were coming up to the gate now.

"Anyone else want to guess?" Linda asked.

"Oh no, I'm not being the guinea pig for you guys," Roquette said. "We're all here so someone else can go ahead."

"I'm pretty sure it was two," Johnny said.

The gate dinged and opened up.

"Way to go, Johnny," Linda congratulated.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I've got some winning to do," Roquette said as she darted down the next hallway.

Johnny followed after her. Linda looked back to see Nile climbing up a ladder.

"Go, keep running," he said. "I'll catch up, you need to make sure you don't fall behind."

Linda nodded and chased after the others. The next obstacle was a series of ropes.

"Looks like it's time to get my Tarzan on," Roquette said as she leapt out and grabbed a rope.

She swung back and forth awkwardly, never quite getting into reach of another rope. Johnny attempted to swing as well, but he had even less momentum and just hung in the air helplessly.

"Hm," he said as he tried to figure out how to get out of this position.

Linda caught up next. She jumped out to a rope; however, as soon as she had grabbed it, she had a hard time letting go.

"Oh my…this is tricky," she remarked.

"Great, this is where we're at now," Roquette remarked. "Three completely unfit people all stuck at a ropeswing."

Roquette had barely managed to reach the next rope by now and was gradually trying to pull herself onto it. Johnny had let go and was trying again, Linda was just clinging to the rope, too nervous to let go. By this time, Nile had managed to catch up.

"So much for that lead," Roquette grumbled.

Nile launched himself forward and swung along the ropes. He soon pulled ahead. Roquette increased her speed and tried to keep up. Johnny and Linda were lingering behind. Linda was slowly trying to let go, while Johnny was still struggling to get himself moving. Nile reached the edge of the platform and ran up to the next gate. Roquette followed behind. Nile had gotten to a gate with Bronwyn's face on it.

"Question 2," Chris said, "At Courtney's Champions' first trip to the Dock of Shame, who did Bronwyn suggest to vote off instead of her?"

Nile paused to himself and seemed to be considering his options.

"It's obviously Destiny," Roquette said as she caught up. "Who would want to put up with her?"

The gate buzzed and Roquette was launched by a springboard back to the start of the rope.

"Dammit!" she cursed as she hit the floor.

"Okay, so it's not Destiny," Nile said. "In that case, I'll guess Rexx, he seemed like the most scrawny member."

The gate buzzed again and Nile was launched back. Roquette and Nile both quickly tried to catch up again. Johnny and Linda were still struggling with the ropes. Johnny seemed to be getting the hand of it though, and was starting to pull ahead. Linda was still making very tentative progress. Eventually, Johnny reached the platform and ran up to the gate.

"Uh…" he pondered. "Dante?"

He closed his eyes and braced himself to be launched, only to find that the gate was opening.

"Yes!" he exclaimed before he continued to run.

The other three had all arrived at the platform by now.

"After him!" Roquette exclaimed.

She and Nile took off into a sprint, Linda trailed behind. The next room that Johnny arrived in was a ball pit. He faced a sea of coloured balls.

"Well, this doesn't look too tough," he said as he took a step forward.

Suddenly he sunk into the deep pool of balls.

"Why did I even open my mouth?" he grumbled.

He began trying to swim his way through the pit. Nile had reached the pit by now. He took a quick glance at it before leaping forward. He managed to land halfway through it before he began to sink into the pit. Roquette arrived next and tried to mimic Nile. However, she got very little air before she hit the balls and began to drop. Nile began to work his way through the balls. Suddenly he felt something clinging onto this ankle. He looked down to see Johnny grabbing onto him.

"Hi," Johnny said.

Linda finally reached the pit now.

"Oh my," she remarked. "Let's just take this carefully."

She took one step before she was engulfed by the balls. Nile, with Johnny still being dragged along on his ankle, was coming up to the platform by now. The boys arrived at a gate with Sally's face on it.

"Ew, it's her," Nile remarked. "I didn't even know her and I feel like I'll get diseased just by looking at her."

"Question 3," Chris said. "In the first challenge, what did Sally do to help?"

"Uh, how about nothing?" Nile suggested. "I can't see her doing anything useful."

The gate buzzed and Nile was sucked into a tube that brought him back to the balls.

"Why I can't I get one right!?" he groaned.

Johnny took a glance at the gate before just shrugging. Roquette arrived next.

"Oh…I know this one!" she exclaimed. "It was the fire, she used her cigarette to get it started."

The gate dinged and opened. Roquette ran forward and Johnny followed after. They came upon a series of balance beams, all wobbling as they were suspended in midair.

"Well, this'll be…fun," Roquette remarked.

She very slowly took a step forward. She wavered and it took several minutes for her to regain her balance. Johnny was having just as much trouble. Linda was coming up by now.

"Ooh, this is not going to be easy," she said.

She also took a careful step forward. She moved very slowly, one step a time as she made her way along the beam. Johnny meanwhile was trying to just inch his feet across by slowly shuffling. Roquette was having the most difficulty keeping her balance as she had to stop and regain herself every few steps. Nile finally arrived and started to walk along a beam of his own. He managed to make a steady progress. Everyone was evening out, so that they were almost at the same place. With a dainty leap, Linda reached the end. Nile and Johnny came up right behind her. Roquette was still making her way across the beam.

"Just great," she grumbled.

Linda skipped up to the next gate, it had Percy's face on it.

"Question 4," Chris announced, "on the first day, Percy made an alliance of all boys and one girl. Which girl?"

"Well…it wasn't me, so that's one down," Linda remarked.

"I'm not answering this one," Nile said. "My luck has not been great today."

"Hm…" Johnny said, "well, knowing her nature, I'd be tempted to say BonBon."

The gate dinged and opened.

"Ooh, right again, Johnny," Linda exclaimed.

Nile shot off, and Linda and Johnny followed right behind him.

"Ugh, wait up," Roquette groaned as she arrived at the platform.

The three in the lead had stepped outside by now. There was a rockclimbing wall setup along the side of the building. From this height, though, there was a strong gust of wind.

"Things can never be easy, can they?" Linda remarked.

"I'm not liking the looks of this one," Johnny shuddered.

"Well, we're not gonna get anywhere just by standing around," Nile said as he started to climb up the wall.

Nile grabbed onto the wall and started to pull himself up. The wind whipped against him firmly, but he kept his grip and continued to move upward.

"I suppose he's right," Linda said as she attempted to climb the wall.

However, she was having difficulty getting herself to go any higher.

"Oh my, we're so very high already…what if I slipped?" she said nervously.

Johnny was starting to climb too now. He had soon passed Linda, but Nile still held the lead. Roquette arrived last.

"Oh joy," she remarked as she saw the obstacle. "Just what I was hoping for."

She grabbed onto a hold, but found that the strong wind was making it difficult to hold her place.

"Grrr," she grumbled as she lost her grip and fell to the platform.

Nile had come up to the next gate by now, it had a picture of Freyda's face on it.

"Question 5," Chris said, "What reason did Freyda give for not accepting Linda's sandwich?"

"Uh-oh," Nile remarked.

He then returned to look over the edge.

"Uh, Linda…I could use your help here," Nile called. "Think you could move a little faster?"

"What!?" Linda exclaimed over the roaring wind.

"Never mind," Nile sighed.

Johnny reached the top by now and walked over to the gate.

"You going to take a try?" Nile asked.

"And risk that again?" Johnny scoffed as he pointed to the wall. "I don't think so."

Roquette was still having difficulty, while Linda was barely moving at all.

"Come on, Linda," Nile called. "I'm right here, just climb a little further and I'll help you up."

Linda gradually made her way up. Nile grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She then walked up to the gate.

"Oh that's easy," she said. "It was because she only ate meat that she had killed herself…quite gruesome when you think about it."

The gate opened only to reveal another one, this time with Lance's head on it.

"Time for a double deal," Chris said, "In Lance's elimination, there was one stray vote for Leslie. Who cast it?"

"Let's see," Linda said as she thought. "If memory serves me right, I believe it was Azazel."

The gate dinged and opened.

"Woo, let's do this!" Nile exclaimed.

He, Linda, and Johnny all sprinted down the hall. Roquette had finally reached the top, out of breath.

"Ugh…get back here!" she wheezed as she tried to run through her exhaustion.

The three in the lead had arrived at a row of ramps.

"Hm, looks like there's only one way to go up," Nile said.

He attempted to run up the ramp, only to slide back down.

"Maybe, this'll help," he said as he took off his shoes and socks and held them under his arm.

He attempted to scale the ramp again, and got farther than last time before he started to slide again.

"Oh no," he said before stretching out his legs so he held himself in place between the two sides. "This is…incredibly painful."

"Looks like that's the best way to go about it," Linda said as she took her shoes off. "Even if it does a feel a little…uncivilized to go about barefoot."

Linda and Johnny both took on the ramps and tried to climb up. Nile was trying to continue his movement from halfway up the ramp. He was using his hands to crawl now and was making slow progress. Roquette arrived next.

"Ugh," she just groaned as she saw the obstacle.

Everyone was making a very steady upwards journey. Roquette just grumbled as she followed suit. Eventually they began arriving at the platform. Nile arrived first and came up to the gate. It had Robyn's face on it.

"Question 7," Chris announced, "when Robyn was eliminated, what order did she predict the rest of her teammates would go?"

Nile looked back at the others arriving.

"Okay, I'll take a stab at this," he remarked. "Robyn was an expert of predicting things, so I'm going to guess that she'd say Trevor, Nicky, BonBon, and then Johnny, just like it played out."

The gate buzzed and the ground beneath Nile turned into a ramp. He was slid right back to the bottom.

"Note to self," he remarked, "stop trying to guess."

Linda and Johnny arrived next.

"You should know this one," Linda remarked to Johnny.

"Well, I was kinda in a state of shock while all this was going on," Johnny said, "but if I recall, she said me, Nicky, BonBon, and then Trevor."

The gate chimed and revealed another gate, this time with Rexx's face.

"Question 8," Chris said, "In his pursuit for Destiny's heart, who did Rexx ask for assistance?"

"Hm," Linda said as she glanced at Johnny who was also thinking. "Well, I doubt he would ask Bronwyn since she's just a kid. So, that means it was either Percy or Dante….I'll say…Dante?"

The ground turned to a ramp and Linda was sent sprawling back down to the bottom.

"Well, that makes it easy," Johnny said. "Percy it is."

The gate opened up. Johnny walked through. Roquette was still struggling with the ramp, and Nile and Linda were trying to catch up again.

"I swear…I am going to…drop dead…after this," Roquette wheezed. "My body…wasn't meant…to be…exerted like this."

She weakly grabbed the edge and pulled herself up. Johnny meanwhile had come up to the next obstacle, a series of spinning discs.

"Hm…well, this shouldn't be too hard," he remarked. "Just one step at a time…"

He put his foot down and was suddenly spun around in circles.

"Whoa-ah-whoa-ah-whoa!" he groaned as he rolled off the disc and dizzily wobbled his way back onto the platform.

Roquette entered and took a quick glance at Johnny lying on the floor, looking like he was ready to vomit.

"Well now, looks like I know what I'm up against," she said.

She carefully leapt onto the platform and was spun around.

"Whoa," she exclaimed in shock. "Okay…you can do this…don't freak out."

After taking a few minutes to gain her balance on the first disc, she began trying to plan her move onto the next one. She carefully took another leap forward, only to fall flat on her face and be spun around painfully. Soon she was launched right back to the start.

"This…is not going to be fun," she remarked as she held her head.

Linda and Nile had arrived by now.

"Great, we're all here now," Roquette said. "We can all suffer together."

"Maybe speed is the trick," Nile said.

He then charged forward and tried to run across the discs as fast as he could. He got pretty far, but slipped at the last disc and was tossed around and spun back to the start.

"And so much for that," Roquette said.

Everyone just glanced at each other uncertainly. Then they all took off along the discs. Everyone was spun and tossed around, but they managed to keep on moving. No one could take the lead for sure, because whenever they did, they were spun out of the way, and someone else pulled ahead. By the time they reached the end, they all just tumbled over each other awkwardly. They landed in front of a door with Mia's face on it.

"Question 9," Chris said, "…who is this?"

Everyone stared blankly.

"Is this a joke?" Roquette remarked.

"I'm pretty sure there was never a person who looked like that on the island," Linda said.

"Yeah, we would have seen them if there was," Johnny said.

"Well, this question isn't fair," Nile said before giving a kick to the door.

It collapsed in on itself and revealed another gate.

"Okay, I'll give you that one for free since that question was a cheap shot," Chris said. "But don't try to pull that again."

The four contestants walked up to the next gate with Trevor's head.

"Question 10," Chris said, "when Trevor and BonBon got together, what portmanteau name did Robyn give them?"

"Oh, I know this one," Johnny remarked, "Uh…TronBon."

The gate chimed and opened up. Johnny tried to take the lead, but Nile pulled ahead, and Roquette chased right after him. Johnny just groaned as he tried to keep up. And once again, Linda brought up the rear. The next room had a giant trampoline for the floor. The next platform was high up above it.

"Ooh, finally something fun," Nile remarked as he leapt onto the trampoline.

However, the strong bounce launched him straight into the wall.

"Ow…my face," Nile groaned as he slid down the wall.

"My turn," Roquette said as she stepped forward.

She dived onto the trampoline and shot up into the air. She dropped back down and bounced again.

"Come on…just about there," she said as she continued to increase her altitude.

She kept her eyes on the platform and tried to target herself towards it. She closed in on it…however, she just missed and ended up slamming into the wall beneath it. Johnny arrived next.

"Cannonball time," he exclaimed as he curl up into a ball and hopped onto the trampoline.

He began to bounce in a straight line. Up then down, up then down.

"Well, he's not going anywhere," Roquette remarked.

She and Nile both tried again. They soared into the air as they tried to reach the platform. Linda arrived to see everyone intently bouncing on the trampoline.

"This looks very unsafe," she remarked. "Someone could break a bone."

Roquette and Nile were both nearing the platform by now. Linda very tentatively stepped onto the trampoline. Roquette grabbed the edge of the platform and pulled herself up, Nile followed right after her. They came to a gate with Azazel's face on it.

"Question 11," Chris said, "How many times did Azazel vote with the majority?"

"Well…we only went to the Dock of Shame twice with him," Nile said. "And he left at one of them…and if I recall, Linda said he voted for Leslie…"

"Zero!" Roquette snapped.

The gate opened.

"It doesn't take a mathematician to figure that out," Roquette remarked as she rolled her eyes.

The next gate had Leslie's head on it.

Johnny had bounced up onto the platform by now and unfurled from his ball. Linda was still taking her sweet time building altitude.

"Question 12," Chris said, "Which camper compared Leslie to a 'psycho stalker fangirl?'"

"Uh, me," Nile said.

The gate chimed and opened. Nile and Roquette took off. Johnny just sighed to himself as he tried to catch up. Linda was falling behind now. Nile and Roquette had arrived at the next room by now. It was a long downward drop. On the side of the wall were several bungee cords, at the bottom was a target with a hook protruding from it.

"Looks like we gotta take a plunge," Nile remarked.

"I have never hated Chris more than right now," Roquette said

The two of them attached the cords to themselves. Roquette looked uncertain, but Nile leapt right over the edge. He shot down and tried to grab onto the hook. He couldn't reach it though, and was pulled back up to the platform. Johnny had caught up by now.

"Please don't let me die," Roquette whimpered before leaping over the edge.

She was too busy screaming, though, that she forgot to even try to grab onto the hook.

"Oh…right," she remarked as she bounced back to the top.

Nile and Johnny both leapt over the edge at the same time. Their cords ended up getting tangled and the two boys slammed into each other. They were pulled up together.

"Okay, that's not going to work," Johnny remarked.

"Here I go again," Nile said as he dived over the edge on his own again.

He closed in on the hook and grabbed it. Once he was on the ground, he detached his cord and continued to run.

"You are not getting that far ahead of me," Roquette said as she dived again.

However, once again, she swung out of the way and wasn't close enough to grab it. Linda had finally arrived again.

"Oh no, another dangerous one," she sighed.

Johnny leapt over the edge again. This time he was able to grab the hook and pull himself to the ground.

"Erg!" Roquette groaned.

Nile had arrived at the next gate by now. It had Dante's face on it.

"Question 13," Chris said, "what form of martial arts does Dante practice?"

"Oh man," Nile groaned. "I have no idea."

He looked back to see Johnny arriving.

"Nope, I am not going to guess and get it wrong again," Nile said.

Johnny caught up and heard the question.

"Uh…karate?" he guessed.

The gate buzzed, and Johnny was snagged by a crane which lifted him back up to the top. Nile looked back to see that Linda and Roquette were still struggling with the bungee jumping. They were getting closer, but neither of them were able to reach the ground yet.

"Okay, how many other forms of martial arts can there be?" Nile remarked. "Uh…let's say…Taekwondo."

The gate buzzed and Nile slapped his forehead. The crane grabbed him and pulled him up. By now, Roquette had finally grabbed onto the hook and pulled herself down to the ground. She rushed over to the gate and heard the question.

"Oh geez, I don't know," she groaned. "Something nerdy like Anime Style Martial Arts."

The gate dinged and opened.

"I…was seriously not expecting that to work," Roquette remarked.

The next gate had Darla's face on it.

"Question 14," Chris said, "What camper does Darla share her ringtone with?"

"Uhhhh…no idea," she remarked.

She looked back to see Linda grabbing onto the hook and pulling herself down. Nile and Johnny were still working to catch up. Linda ran over to the gate and heard the question.

"Ooh, I remember," she said. "It's Nile."

The gate opened.

"Success!" Roquette exclaimed. "It's the girls' time to win!"

Both girls started to sprint. Johnny had grabbed onto the hook and was trying to catch up. This left Nile in the rear.

"Great," he sighed.

Roquette and Linda were just arriving at the next obstacle by now. There was a large gap between them and the next platform. To the side was a collection of arrows attached to ropes, as well as four bows. Roquette looked out to see a target at the other platform.

"Oh, I see what we're supposed to do here," she remarked.

She grabbed a bow and arrow. She attempted to aim and fired. However, her arrow went way off course and hit nowhere near the target.

"Good shot," Linda exclaimed.

"No, it wasn't," Roquette said. "Now come on, we need to keep on trying if we want to keep this lead."

Roquette continued to fire. Linda grabbed a bow as well and tentatively. None of her arrows even made it to the end. Johnny came up from behind them. Eventually, Roquette managed to hit the target. She had a line to get herself across the gap. She turned her bow to the side and used it to help her slide along the rope. She shot across the gap, and landed on the platform. Johnny tried to follow Roquette and slide along her rope. However, Roquette ripped her arrow out of the target and tossed it into the gap.

"Now, that wasn't very nice," Linda remarked.

"No, but I'm here to win," Roquette replied as she kept running.

Nile had caught up by now and spotted the target and arrows.

"Leave this to me," he said.

Roquette meanwhile had come up to the next gate. It had Destiny's face on it.

"Question 15," Chris said, "In total, how many times did Destiny go to the Dock of Shame?"

"Okay, let's see here," Roquette said as she started to count, "One…two…three…"

Nile had managed to hit the target by now.

"Come on, let's go," he said to Linda.

"Can I use yours too?" Johnny asked.

"…I guess," Nile sighed.

All three of them slid down the rope and began to catch up with Roquette.

"Nine!" Roquette exclaimed.

The door opened. The next gate had Tina's face on it.

"Eugh!" Roquette gagged.

"Question 16," Chris said, "On the first day, Tina suggested an alliance based on what?"

"Ugh…I probably should know this," Roquette grumbled, "but I've blocked my memories of her."

Roquette looked back to see the other three arriving.

"Come on, think, think…wait…I think I'm getting something," she said, "it was…the redhead alliance!"

The gate opened.

"Oh yeah!" Roquette cheered before sprinting forward.

The other three raced right behind her. Roquette arrived at the next obstacle. It was a long stretch just filled with various objects.

"Huh…there's got to be more to this," she remarked.

She took a step forward and immediately slipped and fell on her back.

"Grease," she declared as she brushed her hand along the ground. "I knew it."

She saw the others catching up and quickly got back up. She then tried to make her way across, this time being very careful with each of her steps.

"Hm, something doesn't seem right here," Linda noted.

Nile, however, didn't hear her and ran straight forward. He slid along the greased floor until he slammed into one of the obstacles placed on the floor right between his legs.

"Ouch," Johnny remarked as he winced.

Roquette was making a very unsteady progression. She slipped and slid barely moving in a solid direction. Every time she reached an object, she grabbed onto it for support.

"Let's give this a shot," Linda said as she carefully started to inch across the floor.

"I'm gonna try something," Johnny said.

He backed up and ran forward, then dropped down so he could propel himself along the floor by using his hands. He picked up speed quickly and pulled ahead of everyone.

"Oh, that is so not fair," Roquette grumbled as she tried to catch up and only ended up slamming to the floor again.

Nile and Linda were still taking their time, trying to keep their balance as they walked. Johnny had reached the end by now and was running to the next gate.

"You're not beating me, you little twerp," Roquette said as she grabbed another gate and launched herself off of it.

Johnny had come up to a gate with Nicky's face on it.

"Question 17," Chris announced, "What were all the ingredients to Nicky's rocket?"

"Oh…uh…let me think on that," Johnny said.

Roquette was coming up behind him now.

"Well, he'd use a log," Johnny said. "And uh…probably some grass…"

"Just gonna leave this one to you," Roquette said.

"Umm…some rocks to get the spark started," Johnny continued, "and uh…let's see…what did he say his secret ingredient was…"

Linda and Nile were very slowly catching up.

"Ah," Johnny exclaimed as he snapped. "It was sap."

The gate opened and revealed a gate with Brett's face.

"Question 18," Chris said, "Brett described his game as mainly…what?"

Johnny glanced at Roquette.

"I'm tempted to say 'physical,'" Roquette said. "He was always concerned with being his strongest."

She braced herself for something to happen, but the gate just opened.

"Great, let's go, go, go!" she said as she and Johnny took off.

Linda and Nile were catching up by now.

"Oh my, we're almost at the end," Linda noted.

"But it's not over yet, we can still do this," Nile said.

Roquette and Johnny arrived at the next room, this one seemed completely empty.

"Oh no, I am not falling for it this time," Roquette said. "If I step out, the floor's going to collapse, or a net's going to drop on me, or something. You go first."

Johnny shrugged and stepped forward. Nothing happened.

"Seems fine," he said.

Suddenly a giant mallet swung from the ceiling and slammed Johnny against the wall.

"Okay…that just happened," Roquette remarked.

Roquette experimentally put a foot forward. She held it for a few seconds before the hammer swung at her. She quickly pulled back. While the hammer was swinging she ran across. However, as soon as she had done so, another hammer swung for her. She rolled out of the way, just in the line of fire of another one.

"Okay…this is tricky," she said as she continued to swerve from side to side.

Nile and Linda arrived next.

"And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse," Linda said.

"Let's do this," Nile said. "It can't be that hard."

He began to weave his way along the floor. Linda nervously wavered behind. Johnny had gotten back up by now and was also having hesitations about attempting it again. Nile was gaining on Roquette as he worked his way between the swinging hammers. Roquette growled and continued to swerve and dodge from side to side. Both of them reached the end at the same time and arrived at a gate with BonBon's face on it.

"Question 19," Chris said. "What is BonBon's favorite colour?"

Roquette and Nile both groaned with no idea how to answer.

"Okay, fine, I'm willing to take a shot," Roquette said. "She's wearing a green dress, so let's say green."

Nothing happened for a few seconds…then the buzzer went off and a giant boxing glove shot out of the gate and knocked Roquette all the way back to the start of the course. Linda and Johnny meanwhile were making very careful progress through the course. Every time a hammer swung for them, Linda would take a step back, while Johnny ducked in cover. The tip of the hammer just brushed along his hair.

"Okay, you know what, I'm just gonna wait for Johnny to get here," Nile said. "It's not even worth the risk."

Johnny eventually arrived and listened to the question.

"Uh…one sec…I think she said…" he thought to himself, "I think she said it was…purple?"

The gate dinged and opened.

"Alright, last one!" Nile exclaimed.

The final gate showed Nathaniel's face.

"Question 20," Chris said, "Who were the members of Nathaniel's original alliance?"

"Well, that should be easy," Johnny said. "He was dating Roquette, and he seemed close with Brett, so it's obviously those two."

Johnny was instantly knocked back by the boxing glove. Nile looked around nervously.

"Okay, so it's not that…do I take the risk and guess again?" he muttered to himself.

Linda arrived next.

"Ooh, I'll give this one a shot," she said. "Um, let's see…while, Roquette is pretty obvious…maybe it also include Tina."

Linda was slammed back to the start of the stage.

"Oooookay then," Nile said nervously.

He saw that Roquette was returning again. He looked back at the gate and seemed to consider his option.

"Oh, that one's easy," Roquette chuckled. "But are you sure you don't want to try again?"

She seemed to dare him with her eyes.

"No, I'll let you handle it," Nile said.

"Fine," Roquette sighed. "Spoilsport. It was himself, Freyda, and Brett."

"Not you?" Nile asked.

"Not until I put myself into it," Roquette replied.

The gate opened and both shot off like rockets. They exited the system and found themselves outside and up high. There was a flag at the edge of the platform that was blowing in the wind. Roquette and Nile charged for it, both of them had their eyes firmly set on the target.

"And we have our winner," Chris exclaimed, "First person to reach the finish is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Nile!"

Nile cheered as he lifted up the flag.

"Ugh, so close," Roquette groaned.

"Congratulations, Nile," Chris exclaimed. "You are immune tonight and are guaranteed to make final 3. The rest of you…one will go home tonight, so be scared. I'll see you at the Dock of Shame."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**Ha, finally! It feels good to finally have this. Now we just need to make sure that tonight goes to plan, and I will officially consider this season a success for me.

**Roquette-**Ugh, so close to being safe tonight. Well, that sucks. There's no way Nile's voting for Linda, so it's looking like a tie tonight…unless of course, I can find a way to avoid that. If anyone can do it, I can it.

**Johnny-**(sighs) Every time I feel like I might actually have a shot at something and should win…it never happens. Well, at this point, it looks like I could be at risk no matter who wins, so I just got to hope for the best.

* * *

(Later)

"Okay, we need to stick with the plan today," Nile said to Linda. "You saw Roquette today, she very nearly did. If I had been a few seconds slower, she would have immunity, and I could be at risk today."

"I get it," Linda said with a nod. "It's not fun, but we need to vote for her tonight."

"Right now we could be headed for a tie," Nile said. "It all just depends on how close Johnny is with Roquette. If we can get him to jump to our side, then we might just be able to take her out."

"Alright," Linda said.

"Just leave the talking to me," Nile said. "I think I might be able to persuade him."

Linda nodded as the two of them split up.

"Hey, over here!" Roquette called to Linda.

"Oh…uh…" Linda said nervously.

"You don't need to explain anything to me," Roquette said. "I get it, your man told you to vote for me, right?"

"Uh…yes," Linda sighed shamefully.

"But you don't have to do that," Roquette said.

"I can't go behind his back and betray him," Linda replied.

"You don't have to betray him," Roquette said. "Betraying him would be voting him off, which you clearly can't do because he's immune. But listen, Nile can vote for me, Johnny's gonna vote for you, all I need is for you and I to vote for Johnny, and he'll go home."

"I…I don't know…" Linda said.

"Come on, just give me one more chance," Roquette begged. "I'm so close to the end, I don't want to go home now. Just let me try in the final 3. If I don't win immunity you can vote me out, if I do win, I promise 100% honesty I will take you with me."

"I want to help you," Linda stammered. "But I need to do what's best."

"Think about it then," Roquette replied. "Decide what you think is best. Not what your boyfriend says."

Meanwhile, Nile and Johnny were meeting.

"Look, just listen to me here," Nile said. "Your options are to vote for Linda or Roquette."

"Uh-huh," Johnny said.

"Who do you think you have a better chance against?" Nile asked. "The girl who fought tooth and nail every step of the way, or the girl who was too scared to let go of a ropeswing?"

"Well…you make a very good case," Johnny said, "but what about 'Who will take me to the end?' You and Linda are tight, you're gonna pick each other."

"Unless you win immunity," Nile said. "Which you would have a better chance of doing against Linda than Roquette."

"Hm…clearly I have some thinking to do," Johnny said.

"Yes, you do," Nile said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**I am completely set on tonight. Roquette needs to leave. If everything works out for me, then she'll be leaving no questions asked. If things don't go as planned…well, I just hope it doesn't get too ugly.

**Linda-**Oh this is so tough. I really want to save Roquette and give her one last chance…but I also need to play it smart…I've gotten this far and I just need to go one step further…and yet, I feel like such a mean person.

**Roquette-**Ugh, I am not feeling good about tonight. Every outcome puts me somewhere I don't want to be. If Linda votes Johnny, then I have the chance to remove either of them…and the question is just who do I feel I have better chance against…but if she votes for me…then I'm in trouble.

**Johnny-**Decisions, decisions, decisions…well, if I go through with the plan, then it's a tiebreaker, and no matter who wins, I could still be in trouble at the next round…so, my other option is to backstab Roquette…but that'll put me up against the power couple…come on, Johnny, make a decision, you can do this!

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

The final four all sat on stumps as they faced Chris.

"Welcome, final four," Chris said. "Soon to be final 3…exciting stuff, isn't it?"

"More like nerve-wracking," Roquette groaned.

"Well, one of you will be going home tonight," Chris said. "But it won't be our immunity winner, Nile…catch your marshmallow!"

He tossed the marshmallow to Nile.

"And just two remain," Chris said. "Which two of you are safe? Well, the next one goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Johnny!"

Johnny allowed for a small grin to appear on his face as he caught his marshmallow.

"Linda, Roquette, it's between you two, tonight," Chris said, "the final marshmallow of the night goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"No one!" Chris exclaimed. "Because it's a tie!"

Linda and Roquette nodded, both expecting this.

"Roquette, Linda," Chris said, "we will go onto a tiebreaker now."

The girls stood up.

"You see this ball here?" Chris said as he revealed a dirty ball. "And you see that ring down there?"

The girls looked where he was pointing. There was an old sport's hoop set up in the grass.

"The first person to get the ball through that ring will win immunity," Chris said, "the other one will be instantly eliminated and must leave the island."

The girls nodded again, with determination in their eyes.

"Just so we're clear," Roquette said, "I am not going easy on you."

"I wouldn't ask you to," Linda replied, "And I shall do the same."

"Okay, as soon as the ball hits the ground, you may begin," Chris said; he then tossed the ball into the air.

Linda prepared to dive for the ball as soon as it hit the ground, but Roquette had a different plan. When the ball landed, she shoved Linda to the ground. Linda fell into the sand, and Roquette grabbed the ball.

"Oh…that was mean," Linda growled.

Roquette ran with the ball and headed straight for the grassy grove.

"Oh man, this is so tense," Nile remarked to Johnny.

"Very," Johnny said without much conviction.

Linda was hot on Roquette's heels. Roquette took a split second to look back, and that was all Linda needed to tackle her to the ground. Both girls fell straight into the grass.

"Get off of me!" Roquette snarled as she struggled.

"Give me the ball!" Linda said as she tried to pry the ball out of Roquette's hands.

Roquette managed to partially break free of Linda's hold. She used to ball to slam Linda aside. However, before she could get up and run, Linda tripped her by the ankle and caused her to fall back into the muddy ground. This time the ball left her grip and rolled away. Linda spotted this and instantly pounced on it like a cat.

"Oh no you don't," Roquette said as she got up, now dripping with mud. "You are not getting past me."

"Watch me," Linda challenged.

Linda charged forward and Roquette braced herself for the impact. The girls collided. Linda tried to knock Roquette back into the ground, but Roquette held her ground. Both girls clutched onto the ball and glared at each other. The two of them tugged and pulled as they tried to get ball in their possesion. Roquette feigned a movement, and it was enough to get Linda to let go in shock. Roquette tightly grasped the ball and ran for the hoop. She was right in front of it now.

"No!" Linda cried as she grabbed Roquette by the hair.

She pulled the girl back and both of them splattered in the mud.

"It's mine," Linda said as she wrestled for the ball.

"No. It's. Not," Roquette growled as she clutched it tightly.

The girls rolled in the mud together as they continued to fight over the ball. Neither one was relenting.

"I never knew Linda had so much fight to her," Nile said.

"It's a million dollars," Johnny pointed out. "that could make anyone get a little crazy."

Linda had kneed Roquette in the face by now. Roquette was knocked back and Linda had grabbed the ball again. She prepared to take her shot.

"Oh no you don't!" Roquette cried as she lunged at Linda.

Roquette slammed into Linda and crushed her against a tree. Linda dropped the ball and Roquette eagerly scooped it up. She turned to face the hoop again, but Linda continued to grab at her.

"Come on, I just need one good shot," Roquette grumbled as she tried to aim with one hand and hold off Linda with the other. Linda meanwhile was trying to get her hands around the ball. The ball was thrown in the air.

"And…" Chris announced, "we have a winner…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Roquette, you have won the tiebreaker!" Chris exclaimed.

"Oh thank god," Roquette sighed in relief as she collapsed in exhaustion into the mud.

"Well, looks like this is the end of the road for me," Linda remarked with a sad smile. "No harm feelings anyone, I had a great time meeting all of you."

"Linda…" Nile said in pain.

"Oh, don't cry, Nile," Linda said as she held his hands. "We'll see each other soon, okay. I need you to keep on doing your best to make sure you win. You're almost there, don't give up now."

Nile nodded sadly, holding back tears as he hugged Linda.

"Linda, it is time for you to go," Chris said.

"Take care everyone," Linda exclaimed as she waved goodbye and walked along the Dock of Shame.

Everyone waved sadly as she got onto the Boat of Losers and took off.

"Well, congratulations you three," Chris said. "You are now just a few steps away from reaching that million dollar prize. Tomorrow is the penultimate challenge. The final stretch before you reach the finale. I can easily say, this is by far the most important challenge you've ever faced. Get some sleep now, and I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Linda-**(covered in mud) I said I had no regrets, and that still stands true right now. I couldn't have asked for anything more out of this experience. I got to explore a different world, I got to find love, and I got to tap into a much more wild side that I didn't even know that I had. I can say that this show has changed me for the better.

**Nile-**It's going to be hard without Linda here…I was really hoping we would make it to the end together…now it's just me. Well, I'm doing it for her now. I am going to win this whole thing!

**Roquette-**I have never been so exhilarated in my life. That was way too close for comfort. But I made it, I made it to the final 3. I have one challenge left, and then it's time for the ultimate showdown.

**Johnny-**And it looks like I've gotten by again. I just have one day left, and I think I've got it now. Roquette will take me to the end…and I think that between the two of us, Nile would pick me too. I feel good about my chances now.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Nile-**Roquette, you need to go now. You've put up a good fight, but your time's up.

**Roquette-**I've got to go with Linda. As much as I'd like to keep her, if I mess this up then I'm the one who's going. At least if I ensure a tiebreaker, then I've still got a chance.

**Linda-**Please forgive me, Roquette, but I can't keep you. I've come a long way, and I do actually want to win. I just feel that my chances will be better if you leave.

**Johnny-**I'd rather not have to face the power couple in the final 3. If I do, I just know that they'd pick each other to take to the final 2. With Roquette, I'd still have a shot. So I vote Linda.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And in one of the most intense, dramatic, eliminations yet, Linda has left the island," Chris said. "Leaving us with our final 3. Who will pull ahead of the pack and claim that first place? Who will fall behind and be eliminated just short of the big prize? It all comes down to these last two challenges. Then we will have crowned a winner…of…Uber…Drama…Island!"

**Merged:**

_Linda-The Future Housewife_

_Destiny-The Hand-Crafted Champion_

Johnny-The Doormat

_Nicky-The Tinkerer_

_Nathaniel-The Pragmatist_

_BonBon-The Flirt_

_Tina-The Babysitter_

Nile-The Teen Star

_Brett-The Farm Worker_

Roquette-The Wounded Gazelle

**Voted Out: **Vince, Bronwyn, Sally, Percy, Freyda, Lance, Robyn, Rexx, Mia, Trevor, Dante, Azazel, Leslie, Darla, Destiny, Tina, Nicky, Brett, BonBon, Nathaniel, Linda

_Author's Note: And there goes Linda. Like I said before, Linda was originally considered to play the role as the standard protagonist. However, after a few chapters of writing for her, I found that that wasn't quite the right role for her. Instead, I wanted her to be just a constant positive force who, while maybe never the most dynamic or proactive, still brought a simple lightheartedness to the rest of the cast. That's not to say that she didn't have a story though. I felt like she had a very full story of growing and changing, while still remaining true to the nice girl she was. Linda was very well received and I am so glad you people liked her, but this is where she has to go. So sad, but now we're down to final 3._


	25. Having Fun Yet?

_Author's Note: Hey guys. This one took forever to write, sorry, I've been super busy this week, and this chapter just didn't lend itself as easily as others did. For those reasons it's a little shorter, but hey the last longer was super long, so it balances out, right?_

"Welcome to Uber Drama Island!" the four veterans exclaimed together.

"And it's a very special episode this time," DJ said, "because we're down to our final 3. This will be our very last elimination before the finale."

"Last time we were at four," Trent said, "and the campers had to recall facts about their 20 fallen opponents. All while working their way through an obstacle field. No one could claim the lead for long, but it came down between Roquette and Nile."

"Yeah," Courtney continued, "it was a last second finish, but Nile won immunity. This meant that it would have to be a tie vote between Linda and Roquette."

"Both girls got really aggressive when it came down to it," Lindsay said. "But at the end, it was Rocket who won the challenge, and Minda who had to go home."

"This left us with three," Trent said, "each from different teams, each with their own playing styles, but all three of them want to win first place more than anything."

"More than ever before, they're going to be fighting hard to win this challenge," DJ said.

"Because one of them will be going home in third place today," Courtney said. "And the other two will face off in the final showdown."

"So keep watching," Lindsay exclaimed, "…"

"Uber Drama Island!" they finished together.

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Main Camp)

Nile walked slowly by himself around the camp. He kept his head down and sighed to himself in deep thought. He leaned against a tree and held his head in his hands.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**I've never once felt so low as I do right now in this game. Linda was always there for me, even when I didn't always realize it. Now she's gone, she's gone and I'm all alone out here. It's really hard, I feel so empty. Even if it's only a few days more, they're not going to be easy. But I promised Linda I would win this for her, and now more than ever I need to make that happen.

* * *

Roquette sat down on a rock next to Johnny.

"Well, we did it," Roquette said. "We broke up the couple and we've taken the majority."

"That we did," Johnny agreed.

"We have one obstacle in our way, just one more and then we've got it," Roquette said. "We just need to make sure that Nile doesn't win immunity again. If we do that, then we'll be the final 2."

"I'm going to do the best I can," Johnny promised, "I really think I can pull it off this time."

"Same," Roquette said. "I've won once before, I think I could pull it off again."

"This is the most important challenge yet," Johnny said. "Winning is the only option here."

"Precisely," Roquette agreed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**So my plan didn't go down perfectly, but I'm not gonna complain, I still feel like I can do this. This is just one more victory that I need, and after that I'm just going up against Johnny, and he's a pushover.

**Johnny-**Roquette needs to win immunity…me, I'm not so sure if it's critical. Ever since the merge hit, I haven't received a vote once, while Roquette and Nile have constantly been targets. I think no matter who wins, one of them will be going home today. That's not to say I'm not gonna try my best though, I really would like to win at least once out here.

* * *

(Later)

The final three walked up to a flag where Chris was waiting.

"Ready?" Nile asked the duo.

"I'm always ready," Roquette replied confidently.

"Uh, yeah…what she said," Johnny said, "Well…maybe not always, but uh…"

"Well, you two are going to need to bring everything you've got," Nile said. "Because I am not holding back anything this time. I've got a renewed drive to win and you are going to see that today."

"Do your worst," Roquette challenged. "Give me what you've got."

"Uh, we don't want to encourage him," Johnny pointed out.

"Campers, welcome!" Chris exclaimed as he walked up to the three. "This is your next challenge. We're keeping things simple today. It's a race, a race around the island. Our friendly veterans are all set up around the island. They'll give you instructions and directions, until you reach the finish line."

Everyone nodded.

"Oh, and one more thing," Chris said, "You really want to win this challenge, because it's not like the others…"

Everyone looked nervously.

"There will be no vote tonight," Chris declared. "Instead whoever finishes last in the race will be instantly eliminated from the game. No vote, no Dock of Shame, no marshmallows, just leave. The other two will be our final 2."

Everyone's jaws had dropped in shock at this new revelation.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**Great, you just couldn't resist screwing me over one more time, could you, McClean? Originally the plan was just 'Make sure Nile doesn't win,' but now I actually need to make sure that I stay ahead in this race, because if I fall behind then it's curtains for me.

**Johnny-**Okay, forget what I said before…I NEED to win this. My challenge luck hasn't been substantial, but now I really need to just pull through and make sure I can still make it into the finale.

**Nile-**Ha, this is good news for me. I just need to make sure I finish second at the lowest, and considering who I'm up against, I don't think that'll be a problem.

* * *

The final three all stood ready at the starting flag.

"For your first directions," Chris said, "you will run along the grass and into the forest. You will keep going straight until you meet the first veteran. Ready….get set…go!"

The final three all took off along the field. Nile ran fiercely and pulled ahead to the lead. Roquette followed right behind him though, never letting him get too far ahead of her. Johnny was clearly giving it his all, but was falling behind to the rear. Nile glanced to his side to see Roquette running with determination right on his tail.

"You're not getting past me," he said.

He then gave another burst of speed and pull ahead of her.

"We'll see about that!" Roquette shouted as she chased after him.

The ground beneath them got softer as they entered a muddy patch. Nile kept his lead, Roquette kept her eyes on him and tried to speed up. However, she slipped into the mud and splattered face first into the ground.

"Aha, here's my chance to get ahead!" Johnny exclaimed as he came up behind her.

"I don't think so," Roquette retorted as she grabbed his ankle and tripped him as well.

"Ow…uncalled for," Johnny grumbled.

"Totally called for," Roquette replied. "It's a free for all now, and I need to make sure that I'm not last."

With that Roquette got back up and sprinted after Nile. Johnny just moaned to himself as he got up and shook off the mud.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**Johnny's been good for getting me this far, but as far as I'm concerned our alliance is finished. This is the final fight, and I've got to be looking out for myself.

**Johnny-**Ugh, this is not a good start. I really just need one break of good luck right now. Just something to put me one step ahead of the others.

**Nile-**So far so good, I just need to keep this going and I'll be set for the finale.

* * *

Nile had taken a strong lead by now. He saw that he was approaching the forest. He took a quick glance back and saw that no one was close. He then took a few seconds to catch his breath as he leaned against a tree. He then spotted DJ waiting for him a little further along the course.

"Welcome to the next part of the race," DJ said. "You'll be going through the woods until you reach the mountain."

"Sounds good," Nile said as he prepared to take off.

"Whoa, not so fast," DJ said while holding him back. "There's a little twist to it…you'll be travelling by treetop. For this part of the race, your feet cannot touch the ground, only the branches of the trees. If you fall, then you'll have to climb back up."

"So much for keeping it simple," Nile remarked.

Nile walked up to one of the trees and pulled himself up. Using the branches, he scaled to the upper branches. From there he stretched out his foot to the next nearest tree. Meanwhile, Roquette and Johnny were running along the field. Roquette was pulling ahead, but Johnny wasn't giving up and was staying steadily behind her. They eventually reached the forest where DJ explained the new directions.

"What?! Chris never mentioned anything like this," Roquette grumbled.

Despite her annoyance, she quickly grabbed the closest tree and began to climb up it. Johnny had also managed to catch up and was climbing a different tree. Roquette could see that he was gaining on her and tried to increase her speed. However, she stepped on a weak branch and caused it to snap under her weight. This meant that she had to struggle, dangling in midair, as she regained her balance. Johnny took this time to pull ahead.

"No!" Roquette snapped as she finally got her foot back in position.

Johnny was already leaping ahead to the next nearest tree, though.

"Grrr," Roquette grumbled as she frantically tried to catch up.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**This part of the challenge is actually a lot scarier. If you fall, then it could be critical to putting you behind in the race. Also, you could get hurt…I guess that's also important.

**Johnny-**I just need a miniscule lead, that's all I ask. If you can win second by a hair, I'll still be safe to make the finale.

**Roquette-**Ugh, now is not the time for my luck to fail me! I cannot lose now after all I've gone through!

* * *

Nile had grabbed a vine by now and was using it to swing between large gaps of space.

"I've done this before," he remarked. "I know what I'm doing."

He seemed more concerned with reassuring himself than narrating his actions. Once he had landed on another branch, he glanced back. He realized that Johnny was actually starting to gain on him.

"Whoa, I need to pick it up," Nile exclaimed.

He quickly tried to keep moving, but his feet slipped on the bark. He stumbled, but slapped his hands against the tree to prevent himself from falling. Johnny meanwhile had picked up a vine of his own.

"If he can do it, how hard can it be?" he said to himself.

He closed his eyes and leapt forward with his hands clamped on the vine. However, due to this, he didn't realize when he had swung past the branch he was aiming for.

"Oh…oops," he said before swaying backwards.

He ended up slamming right into Nile.

"Hey, watch it!" Nile exclaimed as he grabbed onto Johnny.

"Uh, sorry," Johnny replied. "Hey um…how much weight do you think this vine can—"

Suddenly the vine snapped.

"Eep," Johnny exclaimed.

The two boys plummeted downward. Johnny's jacket was snagged by a twig, while Nile was able to grab onto a branch before hitting the ground.

"Hey boys," Roquette said as she approached from up top. "Having fun yet?"

Johnny struggled to get himself free to no avail. Nile, however, had recovered and was trying to pull himself back up. Roquette was starting to pull ahead by now. She wasn't risking swinging on a vine, but was just making leaps between the closest branches she could find. Nile scaled up the tree and came behind her. Johnny had finally managed to break free…by snapping the twig.

"Drag," he remarked before slamming down into the ground.

He got up, dusted himself off, and started to climb again. Nile was starting to gain on Roquette by now. She nervously glanced at him before trying to speed up. She found herself running out of branches to reach.

"Ugh, why isn't this forest better designed!?" she groaned.

"See you at the finish," Nile remarked as he took a different route and swung himself along a pine tree.

"Grr," Roquette growled. "Get back here!"

She charged after him, only to have the branch she was standing on snap.

"No!" she cried as she scrambled to hold on.

"Heh, tough break," Nile remarked.

However, just as he spoke, he tripped on a knot and lost his balance.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as he tumbled over the side.

He was able to grab onto the branch just in time before falling back down to the ground.

"Great, now Johnny's gonna catch up," Roquette groaned.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Nile remarked as he nodded back in the direction they come.

Johnny was still struggling make his way up the branches.

"Well, I'm still not letting him get the chance," Roquette said as she pulled herself up again.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Johnny-**Come on, Johnny, this is it. If there's one moment when you need to go the whole nine yards, this is it.

**Nile-**I think Johnny is really trying his best and this could help him out…but right now, I just don't think his best is enough.

**Roquette-**Ideally, I'd like to make Final 2 with Johnny, but right now I'll take what I can get. If I have to get there with Nile, that's still better than not getting there at all.

* * *

Roquette and Nile were both going neck and neck by now. Roquette found herself pulling ahead.

"Aha, first! I'm in the lead!" she exclaimed. "I'm actually doing this!"

Suddenly, Nile swung by on a vine.

"Hate to burst your bubble," he exclaimed as he pulled ahead.

"Jerk," Roquette grumbled.

The two had gotten up to the mountain by now. Nile spotted Courtney waiting for them at the ground. He dropped down from the tree and landed in front of her.

"Welcome to the next part of the race," Courtney said. "For this part you'll need to—"

"Outta the way!" Roquette exclaimed as she swung in on a vine and knocked Nile aside. "Do continue."

"As I was saying," Courtney said. "You'll have to travel through the tunnels. It's a maze in the caves, so if you hit a dead end, you'll have to backtrack until you find yourself at the other end."

"Got it," Roquette said, only to see that Nile was already making a run for the mountain. "Ah!"

She quickly sped after him. Nile had soon reached the entrance to the caverns. It was a hole in the side of the mountain.

"Well, that's going to be a tight fit," he remarked.

Carefully, Nile squeezed himself through the gap. Luckily for him, the cavern opened up a bit once he was inside. It was incredibly dark though. While the tunnels had been lined with lanterns, they gave off barely any light. Nile squinted and carefully started to move through the tunnel.

"Coming through!" Roquette exclaimed as she inched through the gap. "Outta my way."

She walked with a quicker pace and this meant that she stumbled right over Nile.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Nile groaned as she walked over him.

"I said 'move!'" Roquette snapped as she struggled to get past him.

Meanwhile, Johnny had finally arrived at the ground. Courtney explained to him the next step.

"Oh boy," Johnny sighed as he ran towards the gap in the stone.

Inside the tunnels, Roquette had finally gotten past Nile and taken the lead.

"Sorry, loser, looks like I'm taking first place now," Roquette chuckled.

"We'll just see about that," Nile said as he followed on her heels.

The two eventually came to a split in the tunnels. Roquette continued to scurry along down the right.

"Hm, well, if she's going that way, might as well see where this one takes me," Nile said as he headed down the left.

As Roquette continued to crawl through the jagged tunnel she felt several bits of rock drop down on her.

"Great, I feel so safe in here," she grumbled to herself.

Nile meanwhile had come to an upward climb. The cavern opened up a bit, but he was surrounded by rock. The only way for him to go was to climb up.

"Well, let's see where this takes me," he said. "I just hope I'm going the right way."

He grabbed onto a jagged rock and pulled himself up. He clung to the wall. He then reached up again and continued to bring himself up. Part of the rock he was standing on started to crumble. He pulled himself up quicker and found a new hold before he could fall.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**I'm not the kind to get claustrophobic, but when you feel like the cave you're in could collapse at any second, well, I think the fear is warranted.

**Nile-**This part of the race is really just a big gamble. If I take a wrong turn, and Roquette takes the right one, I could end up out of the running. All I can do is hope.

**Johnny-**Man, I sure hope this part of the race is my strong suit. I can't afford to keep trailing.

* * *

Johnny had squeezed himself into the cave and was starting to inch his way through the rough tunnel.

"Come on, Johnny, gotta make up time," he told himself. Eventually he was able to make it to the fork in the paths.

"Uh-oh," he remarked. "Left or right…which do I pick? Well…right is right, right?...Unless it's not…I mean…that left one does look a little more welcoming…but it could be a trick…oh boy, this is doozy."

Meanwhile, Nile was continuing to struggle his way up the rocky wall. He found a ledge and leaned against it to catch his breath. However, only a few second of resting, he heard it start to break loose. He quickly grabbed onto another hold and pulled himself off just in time for the ledge to crumble and roll down to the bottom.

"Ouch," he remarked. "That's quite the drop from up here."

He turned back to the wall and continued to climb. He was clearly getting tired, but he kept on using all his strength. Several more times he felt rocks slip out of his grip, but he never fell off the wall. Eventually he managed to pull himself up to the top. He took a few minutes to regain his breath before looking around. He saw another tunnel.

"Well, might as well keep on following this path," he said to himself.

While he was following this new path, Roquette was continuing to work her way through the tight tunnels. She had to squeeze her body through several tights gaps. She could felt the sharp edges of the tunnels poking against both sides of her.

"This…had better…be worth it," she grunted.

After crawling for some time along the jagged, dirty ground, she paused to just heave in exhaustion. She looked up again and tried to get a hold on surroundings. However, she realized that the tunnel had ended.

"Wait, what?" she exclaimed.

She felt around the area, trying to find a new passage.

"No!" she pouted as she punched the wall. "No, no, no! You have got to be kidding me!"

She held her head and groaned, before turning around and making her way back the way she had come.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**Well, this is hard work…but I think I've managed to keep the lead, so I just gotta keep it up.

**Roquette-**Uuuggh, all that and I'm ready back in last place. I hate this thing! I just hope the others are also getting lost.

**Johnny-**Aw man, I really thought I had improved at this decision making thing…but this is such a big decision, how do I choose?

* * *

Nile was working his way along another tunnel. Just like the last one, he had little room and had to squirm through the crevices.

"I sure hope this is the right way," he remarked. "I'd hate to have to come back through here."

He came to another split in the tunnels.

"Uh…let's see here," he mused to himself. "Well, here goes nothing."

He took a few steps towards the right when something the ground beneath him started to crumble.

"Uh-oh," he exclaimed.

He tried to back up, but it was too late. Suddenly he was sliding down a slope with rolling rocks. He clenched his teeth as he tried to slow himself down. However, it wasn't working. This slope had clearly already been formed and he had just opened it up. He soon stopped trying to slow himself down, and instead used his arms to shield himself. He saw himself coming up to a gap. He could see light pouring in. He braced himself for a crash. He shot out the hole…and landed in sand.

"Huh," he exclaimed as he looked up.

He found himself on a beach, on the other side of the mountain. He spotted Trent waiting by the water.

"I made it!" he exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**This is perfect, I think I've got a really strong lead now. Just one more leg, and I'll be set for the final 2!

* * *

"Okay, okay," Johnny said to himself, still facing the two tunnels. "I've made a decision….Left!...No, right!...Yes, right."

He started to crawl towards the path on the right.

"Move it!" Roquette snapped as she shoved him aside.

"Oh…I take it that was a dead end?" he said.

"No, I'm just crawling back and wasting time because I didn't like the view," Roquette snorted. "Now move it."

Roquette started to scurry long the left tunnel and Johnny followed behind her. Soon the duo came to the upwards climb.

"Ugh, why do you have to put us through this?" Roquette groaned.

She grabbed on and started to climb. Johnny followed right behind her. This meant, however, that whenever Roquette loosened any free rocks, they would roll into Johnny's face.

"Um…do you mind being a little more careful?" Johnny asked.

"Yes," Roquette replied.

"Okay, sorry," Johnny said.

Roquette was clearly struggling though. Several times she had to pause and catch her breath.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed as the rock she was hanging onto popped right out of place.

She swayed backwards, risking falling over the edge. However, she grabbed onto another hold and brought herself back in. Johnny was having nearly as much trouble as her, always one step behind. After they eventually reached the top, Roquette immediately leaned against the side of the cavern and breathed heavily.

"This day…has been far too much…already," she groaned.

Johnny was in slightly better shape and was already starting to explore the next tunnel.

"Oh sure, just leave me behind," Roquette remarked.

Johnny took the lead, but both of them were too out of breath to actually attempt to race. Roquette just passively followed behind him. Eventually they came to the split of tunnels.

"Hm," Johnny remarked, "it looks like there's a hole in the ground. Better be careful about that."

"Oops," Roquette remarked as she shoved Johnny from behind and into the hole. "Have fun."

She then turned to the left and continued to crawl through the cavern.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**I don't know where that hole leads, but it's sure to keep Johnny busy for now. And I need any lead I can get.

**Johnny-**(sighs) I really should have seen that coming.

* * *

Nile had walked up to Trent who was standing next to the lake.

"Welcome to the final leg of the race," Trent said. "For this part, you'll grab a canoe and row out to those floating platforms. From there, you'll need to jump between them until you reach Lindsay at the other end. If you fall into the water, though, you'll need to start right back at the start."

"Got it," Nile said as he headed towards the boats floating in the water.

He hopped into a canoe and started to row furiously. The water wasn't easy to cut through, and the current rocked him from side to side, but he continued to stroke and made steady progress. He kept his eyes fixed on the floating platforms and continued in a straight direction towards them. Once he was more than halfway towards his goal, Johnny rolled out of the tunnel and landed in the sand.

"Huh…wha?" Johnny moaned as he rolled through the sand.

He looked up at his surroundings.

"Oh…I'm out," he noted. "How nice."

He sprinted over to where Trent was waiting.

"Good job, you're almost at the end," Trent said.

He then explained to him how the next part of the race would work. Johnny nodded and hopped into a boat. He grabbed a paddle and began to row frantically.

"Come on, come on, you can do it," he told himself. "Just a little farther, just a little farther."

Although, his attempts at paddling weren't getting him far. He was making slow progress, with the current knocking him back, every time he seemed to be moving forward.

"Ugh, this could take a while," he remarked.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**I am completely exhausted by now, I really feel like collapsing. But I've got to use what little strength I have left to just finish. I'm almost there.

**Johnny-**Well, I've made it to second place. Now I just need to maintain that until I reach the end. I think it's doable.

* * *

Roquette had hit an upwards incline. The tunnel started to slope upwards at an angle. She had to start holding onto pointed rocks to keep herself from sliding back down.

"Just a…little…further," she wheezed as she continued to pull herself up. "It can't be…that much…more."

Roquette seemed ready to collapse at any second, as she forced herself upwards. Eventually she spotted some light poking through.

"Aha!" she exclaimed. "Success!"

With renewed energy, she made her way to the source. She found a gap leading outwards.

"Ha ha ha, I've got it!" she exclaimed.

She exited the cavern and found herself at a ledge near the top of the mountain.

"Okay, now where do I go from here?" she asked herself.

However, she soon spotted a sign with a picture of Chris grinning evilly and the words 'Sorry, dead end,' written beneath it.

"God! Damn!" Roquette shouted as she kicked the sign over in frustration. "Die, McClean!"

Groaning to herself and tugging at her hair, she quickly worked her way back down the way she had come.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**Seriously!? Twice now!? It's hard enough for me to keep the lead as it is, I really do not need this!

* * *

In the lake, Nile continued to row with as much determination as he could. He was clearly running out of strength, but he kept on moving towards his goal. Johnny trailed behind him. The smaller boy splashed up water with each stroke and clumsily rocked himself forward. Nile already had a strong lead and Johnny wasn't doing much to catch up. Finally Nile reached the platforms. They were a series of giant buoys floating in the water. The row of them let back to another part of the island where Lindsay was waiting with a flag.

"Okay, let's do this," Nile said.

He hopped out of his boat, and attempted to climb the nearest buoy. The first thing he noticed was how unstable it was. As soon he grabbed on it rocked to the side in the water. The surprise was enough to cause him to slip off and slide in the water. He grabbed his canoe and pulled himself out. After shaking out his hair, he grabbed on again and tried again, this time more prepared for the unstableness.

Back at the beach, Roquette had finally arrived in the sand. However, she didn't get up right away.

"Uhhh," she moaned. "Just let me lie here and…sleep…"

However, she quickly snapped back up.

"Right, million dollars," she told herself. "Sleep later."

She got up and ran towards Trent.

"Welcome to the final leg," Trent said, "Um…are you alright?"

"Just…give me a…few…seconds," Roquette said with her hands on her knees and breathing heavily.

While Roquette was breathing, Trent explained to her how the final leg would work.

"Okay…got it," she sighed. "Just need to finish this, then I can go into a coma for the rest of the day."

She leapt into a canoe and started to row. She narrowed her eyes at Johnny who was still struggling. With her last remaining fierceness she started to row. Her progress was steady, but she was moving forward.

Meanwhile, Nile was making his way along the buoys. He had reached the top of the first one and was shakily trying to maintain his balance. Once he had some sort of grasp, he leapt for the next one. He slammed into it and grabbed on. It rocked from side to side, but he managed to pull himself up.

Johnny was starting to slowly close in on the buoys by now. Nile spotted him and continued to move. He moved faster not that he had gotten the hang of the balance. He leapt to the third buoy, and landed. Johnny had reached the first buoy by now. He grabbed on and slipped off.

"Whoa…" he exclaimed as he splashed through the water. "This won't be easy."

Roquette was still coming up from behind. She had a lot of distance to make up, but she wasn't slowing down.

Nile's balance had suddenly given way. He had attempted to land on another buoy, but it wobbled unsteadily under his weight. He swung from side to side and waved his arms desperately trying to avoid falling into the water. He caught himself and regained his balance before sighing in relief.

Johnny was still struggling with the first buoy. He wobbled from side to side before splashing into the water.

"Here we go again," he sighed as he pulled himself up.

Roquette was closing in, with just as much determination in her eyes. Nile was getting closer to the finish line, he just had a few more buoys to reach.

"Oh, this is going to be a close finish," Chris said waiting at the beach next to Lindsay. "Remember, last one to finish will not make it to the final 2."

"We. Know!" Roquette shouted. "What do you think we've been thinking about all this time!?"

Johnny had finally managed to get his balance on the first buoy was tentatively preparing to jump to the next one.

"Here goes nothing," he said before leaping to the second buoy.

He landed, but nearly tumbled backwards. However, he managed to pull himself back at the last second.

"No time for mistakes now," he told himself.

Nile was nearing the end, Johnny was making his way along the middle, and Roquette had finally reached the first buoy.

"Things look close," Chris said. "But one slip up, and the entire order could be upset."

Nile was on the last buoy now. He rocked from side to side uneasily.

"Come on…don't fail me now," he said to himself between clenched teeth.

He took a final leap and landed on the beach.

"Congratulations!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Nile, you have guaranteed yourself a spot in the final 2," Chris said. "Now it just comes down between Johnny and Roquette."

Johnny held the lead currently, but Roquette was not slowing down. She had climbed up onto the first buoy and was wasting no time jumping to the next one. Johnny looked behind him and saw her coming.

"Oh dear," he said before trying to speed up.

He leapt forward again, but was forced to stop when he stumbled and wobbled while landing. Roquette wasn't having a smooth run though. She had paused to stop several times and risked tumbling into the water. Both of them made a steady progress towards the end. Roquette had less difficulty, but Johnny already had a lead and wasn't giving it up.

"It all comes down to this," Chris said.

Johnny neared the end, but by now Roquette was nearly behind him. He looked towards the last couple buoys and charged forward.

"It's going to be a very tense finish," Chris continued to announce eagerly.

Splash! Suddenly…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Johnny fell into the water. He struggled to stay afloat and get himself back up. Roquette took the chance to move forward. She hopped across the last couple buoys and made it to the beach.

"Roquette!" Chris exclaimed. "Congratulations, you will be joining Nile in the final 2!"

"I'm…thrilled…" Roquette moaned. "Believe me…just let me…"

With that she collapsed in the sand.

"Uh, is that normal?" Lindsay asked.

"She'll be fine," Chris assured offhandedly. "But this means that it's the end of the road for Johnny."

"I guess it was too much to expect that I could make it to the end," Johnny sighed as he pulled himself out of the water, dripping wet.

"Johnny, it's been a long journey for you, but it's come to an end for you, just short of making it to the finish," Chris said. "You have been eliminated in third place."

"Understood," Johnny sighed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Johnny-**I guess I can't really say I'm bitter. I didn't know what to expect from this experience and I certainly didn't expect to get all the way to third. And I did what I could to make an impact out here, it may not be noticeable, but I feel like I have grown myself.

**Nile-**Final 2! Ha, I made it. I faced a lot of obstacles getting here, but it's all paid off. I am one final challenge away from winning this whole thing!

**Roquette-**That's right, the girl who's been a target ever since day one outlasted every single one of you. I have one challenge left, and then, guess who's a millionaire?

* * *

(Main Camp)

"Nile, Roquette," Chris said as the day came to close, "you two have gotten farther than anyone else in this game, and have earned the chance to battle for the grand prize of one million dollars. You've both proven that you want to win, and soon one of you will be crowned the ultimate champion of Uber…Drama…Island!"

"Bring it on," Nile to Roquette with a grin.

"Oh it is on," Roquette retorted. "I have been bringing it right since the start, and you are going to see what that means."

"Sounds fun," Nile replied. "Try not to lose too badly."

"You're so funny," Roquette replied dryly.

"I can tell that this will be an epic battle already," Chris said eagerly.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**Roquette doesn't scare me. Sure, she's manipulative and devious, but that can only get you so far. When it comes to challenges, physical strength is where it's at, and I've got her beat in that department.

**Roquette-**I am not going down without a fight. And I think I've proven that I still have fight in me. The fact is, I got myself here, and I'm going to get myself to number one.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And there we have it," Chris said, "our final two. One of them will be crowned the final winner, and one will leave with the shame of second place. Which one will it be? Nile, the teen superstar who was brought down to the real world and learned that not everything is served on a silver platter? Or Roquette, the girl who came in hiding her bitchy attitude, but learned to play the strategic game and saved herself night after night from elimination? Find out in the grand finale of Uber…Drama…Island!"

_Author's Note: And then there were two. Johnny was a character who I knew would be tricky, to say the least. With him, I wanted more of a gradual shift, rather than a deep development. I wanted him to maintain his gimmick of being indecisive, but still go beyond that, show a little depth, grow a little, while remaining for the most part a secondary character. I realized that this meant that I would have to stretch out his story a little to make it work, which meant that it could come off like he had outstayed his welcome. And maybe he did, it's really up to your reception, but I liked what I got out of him, so it's all good to me._

**_MEGA IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:_**

_Okay people, here we are the final 2. And now it's time to announce something very important...ready for this...the winner of this season..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Will be decided by YOU, the readers. This is an idea that I've had since way back in Stranded, I wanted to stick to the TD tradition of having alternate winners and let the fandom decide who they'd rather see win. However, I've never had a season where I felt like all finalists would accomplish what I was looking for in a winner. For this season, I soon realized that both Nile and Roquette could make for strong winner stories, and this would be the perfect opportunity to try something like this._

_Nile had an evolution from above it all, to finding love and getting more in touch with reality. He grew to be more emotional and play not just for himself but for others. Once the merge hit, he had a rocky ride and was the one who was doing most of the fighting to keep him and his alliance safe. _

_Roquette had an evolution from being carelessly malicious, to actually understanding the importance of strategy and playing the game. She was always a target, but managed to avoid elimination several times._

_To vote I will be putting up a poll on my main page. I'd rather if you voted there and not mention who you voted for in review, just to keep the suspense alive._

_I will be posting one more chapter in between (Playa Des Losers), so you'll have some time to vote. But I'd like to get it done soon, so the sooner the better is what I have to say._

_Thanks everyone ^_^_


	26. SAY MY NAME!

_Author's Note: Alright everyone, time for another short chapter, this time we get to take a look at the 22 eliminated contestants one more time. Remember to get you votes in for the winner. I'm hoping to have the finale up by next weekend at best, so votes in before there would be appreciated. Every one counts ^_^_

The four veterans were riding in a boat. They had left behind the Dock of Shame and were coming up to another island.

"Hi there!" Lindsay exclaimed as she waved at the camera. "And welcome to Uber Drama Island!"

"Last time," Trent said, "we had the final 3 challenge. It was a race with several different legs. It was close for everyone, but Nile and Roquette managed to secure their places in the final 2, while Johnny was eliminated for finishing last."

"But today," DJ continued, "we're giving them a well-deserved break. In the meantime, we'll be visiting the other 22 campers who couldn't make it this far."

"We'll get to see their thoughts on the season," Courtney said. "Who they think deserves to win, and what they made of their experiences out here."

"We're just about there!" Lindsay exclaimed.

The boat stopped at a dock in front of a lavish resort.

"This is where the losers have been kept in comfort," Trent explained. "Playa Des Losers!"

"So, let's go see what they have to say," Courtney said as they got out of the boat and onto the dock.

Once they started to approach the building, Mia exited and waved to them.

"Hey guys!" she exclaimed. "I heard that you were coming—"

"Oh hey, it's that intern," DJ remarked.

"Very funny," Mia grunted.

"Sorry, we don't have time for you," Courtney said. "We're on a very tight schedule. Just go back to whatever you were doing."

"But, I—" Mia tried to say.

No one listened to her though and just kept walking into the resort. They entered the first room which was a sort of lounge. Johnny and Vince sat on a couch in the middle of the room, playing a video game together.

"Ah, isn't this nice," Trent said. "The first person eliminated and the last person eliminated, a good way to start off our interviews."

"Hello," Johnny greeted from his seat. "I haven't been here long, but me and my old teammate we're just reconnecting over a game and—"

"Ugh, this is game is stupid!" Vince shouted as he through his controller on the ground. "You're cheating! My button wasn't working! I don't even like this game!"

"…In retrospect, it might not have been the best pastime to pick," Johnny remarked.

"So tell us, what do you think of the finalists?" Lindsay asked. "Who do you want to see win?"

"Hm…that's a really tough question," Johnny replied. "I'm really not sure if I can answer…I mean, Roquette played good…but so did Nile…and well…hm…give me a minute…"

"What about you?" Courtney asked Vince. "Who'd you like to see win?"

"Neither of them!" Vince snapped. "They both suck! I couldn't care less!"

"I…see," Courtney replied.

"Well…this has been…productive," DJ said.

"Let's just keep moving," Trent said. "We're bound to get some interesting stories soon."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Johnny-**I think it's fair to say that choosing between those two really is a hard decision. They both deserve to be there, and I'd be happy seeing either win.

**Vince-**Guess what? I'm still bitter! I should have won this thing! I should have at least been better than the first one gone! This whole show sucks!

**Mia-**Ugh…I thought we were over this.

* * *

The four veterans had entered a sports area. Brett and Destiny were currently in furious game of tennis. The ball flew between the court rapidly, with each of them slamming it back with passion.

"Mind if we cut in?" DJ asked. "We'd just like to ask you a few questions."

"Sure thing," Brett said as he put his racquet down.

Suddenly the ball slammed into his chest and caused him to wince.

"That counts as my point," Destiny declared as she walked over.

"Whatever you say," Brett wheezed.

"So, how have you too been since getting eliminated?" Lindsay asked.

"Not bad actually," Brett said. "I don't think I really fit in with that game. I've really had a lot more enjoyable time just getting to know Destiny a little better."

"Speak for yourself," Destiny grunted. "I was robbed. I was the strongest player out there, and the only reason I was eliminated was because I was on the most pathetic excuse for a team ever. If they had actually been champions like me then they would have all made merge and I would have had a majority. Instead this entire season was rigged against me."

"You gotta admire her competitive spirit," Brett remarked.

"No I don't," Courtney replied dryly.

"So, what do you two think of the finalists?" Trent asked. "Rooting for one in particular?"

"Not Roquette that's for sure," Destiny remarked. "She's a snake. She only got by on the strength of others. Of course, Nile isn't much better, but if I had to pick one, he's the lesser of two evils. However, we all know that I am the true winner of this season."

"I have to disagree," Brett said. "I think Roquette did deserve to make it that far. She played her style of game, and it worked. I think she's worked the hardest, and she deserves the prize."

"Whatever," Destiny groaned. "I just want this shamfest to be over."

"Oooh, Destiny!" someone called from the doorway.

"Oh god," Destiny groaned. "Not him."

Rexx rushed into the room carrying a drink.

"Look, I got you your favorite flavor of lemonade!" he exclaimed triumphantly. "Isn't that kind and gentlemanly? And I did it all out of the goodness of my heart, just because I'm that kind of guy."

"Get it through your skull," Destiny growled as she grabbed him by the shirt. "You. Do. Not. Have. A. Chance. With. Me."

"Yes ma'am, whatever you say," Rexx exclaimed.

"They've gone through this process a lot," Brett whispered to the veterans.

"So, Rexxie," Lindsay said once Destiny had let the small boy go. "What are your thoughts on the finalists?"

"Well, I never really did know either of them," Rexx replied. "I think Roquette played a stronger game, but Nile is a pretty decent guy and probably deserves it more just going on that. But I don't care, one way or another, to be honest."

"Anything else you want to add?" DJ asked.

"I don't regret anything this season," Rexx said. "I've found the girl of my dreams, and that's all I need. And I swear, I WILL win her heart, sooner or later."

"Not likely," Courtney scoffed.

"Well, let's keep moving," Trent said. "We've still got plenty to visit."

"Hey guys, wait up!" Mia exclaimed as she chased after them. "You can still interview me. I still have a lot to say!"

But no one listened and they just continued to walk.

"This isn't over," Mia growled as she narrowed her eyes.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Destiny-**This game was not what I thought it would be. I thought it would be a battle where the strongest would win, yet clearly that didn't happen. The system was flawed and I got screwed hard by that.

**Brett-**I gave it my all in the game, and I can't say I'm bitter. I didn't win like I wanted to, but it was still a good experience that I'm glad I got to go through.

**Rexx-**I was expecting to find my soul mate out here, but that's just how love works, doesn't it? It strikes you at the most unsuspecting times. Destiny and I are meant to be together, and she will come around soon enough.

* * *

The veterans climbed some stairs and came to a library. Percy sat a table reading a book, while Dante was sorting through some of his own. Robyn sat in a large armchair and was writing and reading. Bronwyn was up on a stool, trying to find more books to interest her.

"Greetings, everyone!" Lindsay exclaimed cheerily.

"Time for the obligatory 'Loser episode?'" Robyn asked. "A little later than usual, I suppose, but better late than never."

"So tell us," Trent said, "what are your thoughts on the game after you've been eliminated?"

"Eh, predictable enough," Robyn remarked, "if you know what to look for."

"The game was frustrating," Dante remarked. "I wanted to win, but I don't think I could handle much more of it. I'm much more comfortable out here."

"How about you?" Lindsay asked Percy.

"I feel like Icarus, flying too close to the sun," Percy recited, "My wings ended up burned, at falling was no fun."

"And how about you?" Courtney asked Bronwyn. "Do you think your age played a part in your elimination?"

"Absolutely not," Bronwyn replied. "What caused my elimination was the preconception that my teammates held and the erroneous hypothesises that they formed on my capabilities for being future support to their endeavors. In actuality had they kept me, then their chances at success would have risen by a substantial percentage, and their loss ratio to the other teams would be far less humiliating."

"Oh my god," Robyn groaned. "Were you two trying to get booted early? Your unnecessary speech patterns were pretty much a death sentence the second you walked onto the island."

"So, what about the finalists?" DJ asked. "What do you make of them?"

"Hm, well, I'd say that they're on pretty even ground," Robyn said. "Nile has the advantage of being the hero, which means formula would dictate that he is the winner. However, formula has been subverted before, and Roquette would not be too out of place as the exception."

"I don't really care about either of them," Dante remarked dryly. "I feel like Nile has played the more honest game and I respect that, but you're not going to see me cheering for either of them."

"Alas, I am in a similar boat," Percy rhymed, "Due to falling victim to an early vote. Should I support the hero and side with golden boy, Nile? Or Roquette the season's villainess, who has played much more cold and vile?"

"You know, a straight answer would be nice," Courtney groaned.

"How about you?" DJ asked Bronwyn.

"Between the two of them, I believe that the odds of arriving at the end were far more in Nile's favor," Bronwyn said. "Due to this, it must be concluded that Roquette played the stronger game, and therefore would be the more deserving winner."

"Thanks for your time everyone!" Lindsay exclaimed. "We've got to go now."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Robyn-**Losing me was the dumbest thing my team ever did…and what really gets me is they didn't even DO anything. I was screwed over by a series of events that no one could foresee. But then again, that's exactly what happens when you feel too confident.

**Dante-**I thought I could handle all this. The challenges, the strategy…what I was expecting was the sheer irritation I had to put up with. I was not expecting to lose non-stop, and I especially was not expecting to have to put up with Destiny 24/7. Maybe if things had worked out better…but they didn't so no use complaining now.

**Percy-**Am I a gimmick, is it true? Not a pleasant thought, it leaves me feeling blue. She just doesn't know that I had plenty to bring, had I lasted a little longer "Our Hero Percy," the minstrels would sing.

**Bronwyn-**I had already established that I had a superior intelligence to anyone on the island. I was not proved wrong, and the fact that my team chose to eliminate me so early only emphasizes their collective deficiency is reasonable thought process.

* * *

The four veteran had crossed the hall and entered a games room. Nathaniel and Tina were playing pool, while Leslie was tossing darts at a target. Nathaniel launched his ball and sunk another.

"Ah, another good shot," Tina exclaimed.

Suddenly a stray dart from Leslie hit above Nathaniel's shoulder.

"Oh really now, that is such a dangerous game," Tina scolded Leslie. "Let's all just play safely and put the darts down?"

"How about no," Leslie said as she aimed a dart at Tina.

However, just as she threw it, Azazel dropped down and grabbed it in midair.

"I'm afraid that would be a bad idea," Azazel said to her.

"Ugh, why won't you just leave me alone?!" Leslie snapped.

"Because then you would end up hurting someone," Azazel replied. "Which I'd rather avoid."

"It wasn't bad enough I had to put up with you on the island, now here too," Leslie groaned.

"Hi people!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Ugh, I feel another migraine coming on," Leslie groaned.

"We just want to ask you a few questions," DJ said.

"Ask away," Nathaniel said.

"First off, how did it feel to be eliminated?" Courtney asked.

"Not too bad, to be honest," Nathaniel said. "I was very disappointed that I couldn't get myself to the end, but I gave it a strong fight. And my girl has made it to the final 2, which is good enough for me."

"Well, I was absolutely devastated!" Tina cried. "I still don't know what I did wrong! They just turned on me for no reason. I bet it was Roquette and her lies, she's good at getting people to do what she wants. It still bugs me that no one else was smart enough to see through her though."

"Yes, that must be it," Nathaniel remarked sarcastically.

"I'm pissed too," Leslie added. "My elimination was the most ridiculous thing ever. The problem with this season was that there were too many idiots cast. These people don't know a thing about good strategy, because if they did they would have kept me around. Whatever, I'm done with all of this."

"I realized that my elimination was coming," Azazel said. "I was very disappointed in Linda, and I wish that she had come to the realization that she did sooner…however, perhaps that would only have delayed the inevitable. If I'm not meant to go far, then so be it. I did what I could, and there's nothing more I can say."

"And how do you feel about the finalists?" Trent asked. "Are you supporting either one?"

"You know, there are no dumb questions," Tina said, "but if there were, that would be number one. Obviously, I'm supporting Nile! Roquette is a disgrace to Total Drama, and the fact that she even made it this far is disgusting. I can't wait to see her lose in the defeat that she ultimate deserves."

"Well, as you can guess, I'm just the opposite," Nathaniel said. "Roquette and I are close, and she really impressed me. I think she's earned it."

"How about you guys?" Lindsay asked Leslie and Azazel. "Thoughts?"

"Ugh, this question is stupid since I don't see why I should have to support someone who outlasted me," Leslie grumbled. "But if I had to pick one, I'd say Roquette because Nile was part of the idiot brigade that drove me insane on my original tribe."

"I believe that both of them have played strongly," Azazel said, "but I'm inclined to side with Nile. I can see that he has learned and grown to be a better man. He is a good person deep down and I would be satisfied to see him claim the victory."

"Thanks for your time, everyone," DJ said. "We'll see you at the finale."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Tina-**I just wanted to bring a little fair play to Total Drama. Clearly I was in over my head though, this game is as crooked as it gets. Kids, get your angry letters ready. It's going to take a full campaign to get Total Drama to turn over a new leaf.

**Nathaniel-**I don't think there's anything that I could have done better. I played strong and got myself far. I really believe that I was in the running to win it all, and it was just the little things that didn't line up for me.

**Leslie-**I was willing to lie, cheat, and threaten my way to the end…problem is that only works when the people are smart enough to be lied, cheated, and threatened to. This game is not about who can play the best, just what idiot gets lucky.

**Azazel-**I believe that my biggest downfall was my social incompatibility. Many wished to not associate with me due to my nature. This is why I was drawn to a fellow outsider like Leslie…yet on Total Drama, being on the outside is not a good idea.

* * *

By now, the four had left the building and come to a patio. BonBon and Trevor were relaxing in a hot tub, while Linda was preparing food at a table. Nicky was putting together a contraption of sorts.

"Hello, guys!" Linda exclaimed as she spotted the four veterans. "Would you like a sandwich? I've made egg, salami, cucumber, tuna, roast beef, tomato, plain cheese. And of course, you can mix and match, and get egg and tuna…or roast beef and cheese…or tomato with cucumber with salami for that matter…"

"It's fine," DJ said.

"Or, you can try my new super duper, extra fizzy, boom-boom soda!" Nicky exclaimed from the ground as he shook his device made of tubes. "Ka-splash!"

Clear soda sprayed out at everyone.

"Oops…that was meant to be less…boomy," Nicky remarked.

"Okay, we don't have time for this," Courtney said. "We're just here to ask you some questions."

"Of course," Linda said brightly. "What would you like to ask?"

"Just reflect on the game," Trent said. "How did you feel it affected you?"

"I really feel like I grew as a person," Linda said. "I realized that perhaps I was being just a little naïve. The real world isn't always crystal clear and tidy. Sometimes you have to get a little dirty. But of course, I never gave up who I was and I'm proud of that."

"And you…Nicholas?" Lindsay asked Nicky.

"I made lots of super fun inventions!" Nicky exclaimed. "It was a blast!"

"What about you two?" Courtney called to BonBon and Trevor.

"Ah, I could just stay here forever," Trevor said to BonBon lovingly.

"Oh you know the feeling's mutual," BonBon replied.

"Lost staring at your beautiful eyes," Trevor praised.

"My hand in your manly grip," BonBon added.

"Looks like we found this season's Bridgette and Geoff," DJ said.

"Hey, snap out of it!" Courtney exclaimed as she got between them.

"Ugh, rude," BonBon groaned.

"Deal with it," Courtney retorted.

"I think what Carol is trying to say is, we'd just like to ask you some questions," Lindsay said. "Like what do you make of the game looking back?"

"The game itself could have been better," BonBon said. "I got screwed over and it wasn't fun. But at the same time, I found my dream guy, so it all works out in the end."

"I feel a similar way," Trevor said. "I think I was put in a rock and a hard place and I had to make a decision. I don't regret what I did, even if it did end up with me leaving. I'm just glad I met BonBon, and that she really got to make a strong impact on the game."

"And next question," Trent said. "What are your thoughts on the two remaining contestants?"

"Nile is hot and deserves to win," BonBon said. "He's just too perfect not to...uh, but not as perfect as Trevor of course."

"It's okay, I agree," Trevor said. "Well, maybe not on the 'hot' part, but I do feel like Nile played a good game, and is a good guy. He deserves it after he got himself this far."

"And you two?" DJ asked Linda and Nicky.

"No question," Linda said. "I love Roquette, but Nile is my boyfriend and I couldn't be happier to see him win."

"Hmm…" Nicky said. "I have to agree. Roquette is like a snake…sssss…Nile played honest and that's a good way to play."

"Well, looks like this room is actually all in agreement," Trent said. "That's a first."

"Excuse me!" Mia exclaimed as she charged out the door. "I refuse to be ignored! Look at me! Acknowledge me!"

Again, her efforts were futile though. The veterans just walked down to the beach.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Linda-**Fourth place is very impressive and I'm not about to complain about that. It wasn't about the winning for me, it was about the experience and the growth I went through. I have evolved into a different person, and that person got herself a boyfriend. I couldn't be more pleased with the outcome.

**Nicky-**I wish I could have gone farther, I really was trying my best. But at least I didn't turn on my allies like SOME people.

**BonBon-**I taught these fools a few things. Like don't mess with me when I'm angry, I don't think anyone expected me to be as powerful as I was, but I sure shocked all of them. In the end, though, I got what I came for in the shape of one hot guy named Trevor.

**Trevor-**This game didn't go exactly as I expected, but I couldn't ask for anything more, the surprises are what make things interesting. For one thing, I didn't think I'd get so close to the people out here, especially the beautiful BonBon. That's what made this whole thing worthwhile.

* * *

At the beach, Sally and Darla were sitting in beach chairs together. Sally was still smoking her cigarette and blowing smoke all around her.

"Ugh, do you have to keep doing that?" Darla groaned as she coughed on the smoke. "It's disgusting."

"I don't have to," Sally replied. "But I'm not about to stop just because of you."

"You are quite literally the worst person I have ever met," Darla growled. "And I have met some horrible people."

"I'd return the sentiment, but don't even come nearly as bad as some of the boys I've been with," Sally replied.

"Oh yeah, you take that back!" Darla shouted.

"Whatever you say…idiot," Sally scoffed.

Out in the water, Lance was surfing.

"Whoa, we're getting awesome waves today!" he exclaimed as he swerved from side to side.

Suddenly, a large wave knocked him off his board and pulled him underwater.

"Mm…someone should probably help him," Sally remarked in disinterest.

"He's not worth it," Darla remarked. "I'm not about to waste my time for someone as useless as him."

However, Lance was carried to the shore by Freyda who had also been in the water.

"Gee, thanks," Lance said.

"You ruined my fishing," Freyda grunted.

"Hold it, guys," Lindsay exclaimed. "Would you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

"Very much so," Sally replied. "Can't you see we're busy?"

"Not really," DJ said.

"Well, we are," Darla said.

"Too bad, we don't care," Courtney interjected. "Now talk, how does it feel to be eliminated from the game?"

Everyone glared at her with annoyed glances.

"It sucked to put it simple," Sally replied. "But whatevs, I'm over it."

"Well, I'm not," Darla said. "When I get my hand on the two horrible excuses for humans who voted me out, I swear they'll end up looking like a Picasso."

"You know, the girl who voted me out is standing right in front of me right now," Lance said to Darla.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Darla replied.

"Just saying, you kinda got what you deserved," Lance said.

"You take that right back if you want to keep breathing!" Darla growled as she clamped her hand around Lance's neck.

"Sorry," Lance wheezed.

"Well, my elimination was just plain stupid," Freyda said. "I was by far the strongest and most valuable member in the entire cast, I would have carried my team to endless victories. Yet for some insane reason, they didn't seem to agree."

"And what do you make of the finalists?" Trent asked. "Do you support either one?"

"Whatevs," Sally remarked. "I don't give a crap about either of them."

"Well, I demand that Roquette wins," Darla said. "Nile must suffer the consequences of scorning me!"

"For the same reasons, I hope to see Nile win," Freyda said. "Roquette may have gotten herself to the end someone, but she made a lot of dumb decisions, starting with booting me."

"Um, nobody cares about you," Darla said. "We're talking about me here."

"I'd actually like to see Nile win," Lance said. "He was a good guy, just caught up with the wrong girl."

"Okay, you're all horrible," Darla scoffed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sally-**I didn't go wrong, if I had just had more boys on my team then you can bet I would have soared to the end. As it was, I got put on the one team with more girls than guys, and that's what did me over.

**Darla-**I don't know what I ever saw in Nile. He's clearly the worst kind of person possible. He deserves nothing but a long and painful death.

**Lance-**I didn't come out here for the strategy game, I just came here to surf. It would have been nice if I could have lasted longer, but I'm not gonna hold a grudge.

**Freyda-**Perhaps my team was just too intimidated by me. Had I made merge, I would have won every single challenge straight up to the victory. I still think losing me that early was a mistake, but I know what I'm capable of, and I don't need to win a dumb show to prove that.

* * *

The veterans had returned to the dock by now.

"Well, that's everyone," DJ said. "Time to head back."

"Going somewhere?" Mia hissed as she blocked their way to the boat.

"Oh, it's you," Courtney groaned. "What do you want now, inte—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Mia roared as she jabbed a finger at Courtney. "I demand to be acknowledged. Say my name…SAY MY NAME!"

"Uh….um…erg…eh," the four veterans sputtered uncertainly as they glanced at each other.

"It's good to see you again…uh…M…Mi…Martha?" Trent tried.

"Close enough," Mia said reverting back to her normal demeanor.

"So uh, what did you think of the season?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, it wasn't easy I can tell you that," Mia replied. "But I endured for as long as I could, and believe me, under those circumstances, it was a lot more than I thought I could."

"And what do you make of the potential winners?" DJ asked.

"Never got to meet either of them so it's hard for me to tell," Mia said. "They've both gotten themselves there, I'm just willing to see who wins."

"Okay great, time to go!" Trent said nervously as he ushered everyone onto the boat.

As they took off, Courtney shrugged at DJ as they glanced at Mia waving to them.

"Well, that's all for today folks," Lindsay said. "Hope you enjoyed seeing your favorites—and not so favorites—again."

"Next time," Trent said, "it's the big moment. We crown a winner, between Roquette or Nile."

"It all comes down to one final challenge," DJ said, "that you don't want to miss."

"All this season has led up to this one moment," Courtney concluded, "So don't miss the final episode of…"

"Uber Drama Island!" they finished together.

**Final 2:**

Roquette-The Wounded Gazelle

Nile-The Teen Star

**Voted Out: **Vince, Bronwyn, Sally, Percy, Freyda, Lance, Robyn, Rexx, Mia, Trevor, Dante, Azazel, Leslie, Darla, Destiny, Tina, Nicky, Brett, BonBon, Nathaniel, Linda, Johnny

_Author's Note: Well everyone, it's all led up to this. Next chapter is the big finale of Uber Drama Island. I've hope you've had as much fun following it as I have writing it. And one last time, be sure to vote if you haven't already._


	27. We have a winner!

_Author's Note: This is it folks, the final chapter. Thanks to every single one of you who voted, it was really close at times, but we've got our winner now. I apologize if this chapter is a little shorter than my normal finales, just the way the challenge and format worked out, I promise, it's just as climatic. So, here we go, hope you enjoy it ^_^_

Colourful smoke and lights burst from the Dock of Shame.

"Welcome!" Lindsay exclaimed happily as she leapt out of the cloud.

"To the moment you've all been waiting for," DJ added as he stepped out.

"It's time we discover the ultimate winner," Courtney said as she marched out.

"In this epic finale," Trent concluded, "of Uber Drama Island!"

"Last time," Lindsay said, "we got our final 2!"

"That's right," DJ added. "Johnny couldn't quite keep up and was eliminated in third place."

"Which means," Courtney said, "that Roquette and Nile were the two that outlasted everyone and will be competing for the grand prize of one million dollars."

"So now it's time for the final battle," Trent said, "both Nile and Roquette will face off in one last challenge. The winner will claim the title of winner of Uber Drama Island! And the other one…gets second place, which is also nice."

"Don't go anywhere," DJ said.

"It's all been leading up to this moment," Courtney said.

"The biggest moment on the show," Lindsay said.

"The grand finale," Trent concluded, "of…"

"Uber Drama Island!" they finished together.

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

Nile and Roquette were both anxiously pacing along the beach.

"So, this is it," Nile remarked.

"That's right," Roquette said.

Both paused and sat down in the sand together.

"It's been some summer," Nile said.

"You can say that," Roquette replied. "I can definitely say I got more than I bargained for."

"Me too," Nile agreed. "It's been quite the experience."

"It hasn't been easy, that's for sure," Roquette continued. "But here we are, final 2."

"After all we've been through, we're just one step away from what we came here for," Nile said. "The big prize."

"It's all been leading up to this," Roquette agreed. "But don't think that you've got this in the bag. I will be giving you the fight of your life."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Nile replied. "But still, you couldn't get rid of me so far, I think I can last one more round."

"Don't be so confident," Roquette said. "I've been fighting for my life nearly every time we go to vote."

"I'm sure you're strategy is just fine," Nile said, "but what it all comes down to is this last challenge. You can't sneak your way past that."

"Oh we'll see," Roquette retorted. "Not every challenge is a battle of the strongest."

"Tell yourself whatever you want to make you feel better," Nile said, "It's still going to be very close, either way."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**I realize that these challenges can be unpredictable. While I feel like I may have the upper hand, if Chris throws a curveball at us, I may have to act fast. Still, I'm confident in my abilities. I got myself this far, and I don't plan to stop now.

**Roquette-**People have always claimed that I'm not a challenge threat, yet I didn't let that stop me. I've outlasted several of the perceived threats, and now it's just down to Nile. Sure, it could be easier, but Nile's not invincible. I can still beat him, and I plan to.

* * *

The two finalists walked up to a massive coliseum.

"Well, clearly Chris has been wasting no time building this up," Roquette remarked.

"I can tell that this will be quite the duel," Nile added.

The pair stepped through the entrance and found themselves inside a vast arena. Chris stood in the center with the four veterans around him.

"Roquette, Nile," he greeted, "welcome to your final challenge. This is the battle that will decided who will win it all."

Both nodded.

"First," Courtney added, "let's bring in your audience."

"Say hello to your old friends," DJ said.

"And enemies," Trent added.

The doors on either side of the seats opened up. The 22 eliminated contestants entered and sat down.

"Hi, Nile!" Linda exclaimed. "Do your best, okay."

"Come on, Roquette!" Nathaniel cheered. "You can do it!"

"No, she can't!" Tina interjected. "She is doomed to fail."

"Go whoever," Dante remarked dryly. "I really don't care."

"Wow…thanks for the support, guys," Roquette replied with annoyance.

"Get to the challenge," Destiny shouted. "I want to see them try to kill each other."

"Right, right," Chris said. "We've decided to reuse and revamp the final challenge of one of our previous challenges."

"Finally ran out of ideas, did you?" Nile said.

"No!" Chris pouted. "It was just such a good idea that it deserved to be used twice."

"First off," Lindsay said, "you'll want to put these one."

She handed each of them a thick bodysuit. Roquette's was a deep mauve, while Nile's was navy.

"What…are these for?" Roquette asked uncertainly as she eyed the suit.

"Protection," DJ said.

Roquette and Nile glanced at each other nervously.

"Don't worry, just so long as you put them on, you'll be safe," Trent said.

"That's right," Chris said, "because this challenge is the infamous Battle Royale of Total Drama Revenge of the Island. Nile and Roquette will duel in this arena, using only what they can find as weapons."

"Uh, Chris," Nile said, "take a long around…there's nothing here."

"Yet," Chris said before pushing a button.

From vents on the side, piles of random junk poured out. It continued to spread out until it had covered the ground.

"We got some very generous donations from the nearby dumps," Chris said. "You'll have to work with this junk to make something that you can use to battle with."

"Aw man," Nicky sighed from the audience. "I wish I could be on this challenge."

"You would have won against anyone," Johnny pointed out.

"Exactly," Nicky chuckled.

"Oh and finalists," Chris added mischievously, "one more thing…."

He pushed another button. Suddenly the entire coliseum rocked. Everyone looked around nervously. Then with a blast, the entire stadium took off into the air

"It took almost our whole budget, but those rocket thrusters were worth it," Chris said as they reached a stunning altitude above the island. "Now here's how it's going to work. Nile and Roquette will be given some time to build their devices. Then they will begin to battle. Whoever is knocked over the edge first will be eliminated, while the last one standing will be crowned the winner."

Nile looked over the edge nervously.

"Uh…Chris…that's sounds kinda…deadly," Nile remarked.

"Don't worry, we've got nets set up to catch you," Chris said, "…probably."

"Okay, finalists," Courtney said, "that's all there is to it. When we give the signal, you may begin building."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**I'm going to have to work really hard here. Nile does have a physical advantage, but if I can work with this stuff, I bet I could pull it off.

**Nile-**I've got to be very careful here. It'll only take one bad move for Roquette to get the upper hand on me, and I know that she's a master of exploiting that.

* * *

The battle had begun. Nile and Roquette were both sorting through the piles of junk, searching for anything they could use.

"Let's see," Roquette said as she tossed things aside. "Useless, useless…eh…useless!"

Eventually she pulled out a chain.

"Hm, this could come in handy," she remarked.

She experimentally tried to use it like a weapon.

"Needs a little more punch to it, though," she remarked.

She continued to sort through the piles. Eventually she found a large hook.

"Yeah, that'll do it," she remarked as she attached it to the end of her makeshift whip.

Nile meanwhile was going through the same process. He had tossed aside various bits and pieces that he had no use for. He grabbed a splintered stick and examined it.

"I suppose I could find a use for this," he said. "Let's see, I'll just need a little more…"

He began grabbing other small objects to see if he could fit them onto his new handle.

"Let's see, what's this?" he remarked as he examined some sickly green goo. "Well, if it sticks, it's good enough for me."

Sure enough, the substance helped to attach whatever he wanted to his weapon. So he had a heavy mallet, made up of a hodgepodge of pieces he could find.

By now, Roquette was moving onto making new weapons. She had found a pile of clothes hangers and was straightening them out into pointed wires.

"Hm, I've got ammo," she said. "Now I just need something to shoot it with."

She spotted a small, broken broomstick and picked it up. She then fished around until she came up with some twine. Using the string, she made herself a sketchy bow.

"This will have to do," she said.

Meanwhile, Nile had given up trying to form more weapons, and was working on building a shelter of sorts. He pushed together several old fridges, and began disassembling them, and reassembling them into a box shaped fort.

"Let's see her get past this," he said to himself as he positioned himself inside the fort.

Both took some final preparations before Chris exclaimed, "Alright, final 2, let the battle begin!"

Roquette had formed a satchel which she was using to store her makeshift arrows. She clutched her whip in one hand and her bow in another. Nile had bunkered down in his base. He held his mallet firmly, but also had a pile of miscellaneous other items that could be useful.

"You're going to have to come out and fight me," Roquette challenged. "You can't just hide out in your fort if you want to win."

"Oh yeah well…" Nile tried to counter, "crap…she's right."

Nile sighed as he crept out of his base. He tossed up an old record player and launched it with his mallet.

"Ah!" Roquette exclaimed as she ducked.

The machine shattered behind her.

"So, that's how you want to play, eh?" she said before notching an arrow.

Nile dodged easily.

"Miss!" he taunted.

"That's what you think," Roquette replied.

Nile turned around to see that a washing machine had been knocked off from its peak and was sliding towards him. He frantically rolled out of the way.

"Right where I want you," Roquette said with a grin.

She thrust her weapon and snagged her hook around his leg.

"Yikes!" Nile exclaimed as Roquette dragged him closer to the edge.

"Gotcha now!" Roquette cackled.

"Take this!" Nile countered as he swung his mallet.

He smacked Roquette on the side and knocked her over. She rolled through the junk, and Nile was able to free himself from his hook.

"Ooh, these guys aren't afraid to get rough," Chris commentated. "I'm loving this already."

With Roquette on the ground, Nile was trying to get her to roll closer to the edge.

"Ugh, I'm not done yet," Roquette hissed.

She grabbed a broken window frame and slammed it upwards. She knocked Nile under the chin and caused him to stumble backwards.

"Ow!" he cried.

"That's right, keep moving," Roquette said as she fired an arrow at Nile.

It made contact, right in his stomach. Nile's suit protected him from harm, but he was still knocked backwards further. She prepared another arrow, but Nile grabbed a toaster and tossed it at her. Roquette's wire went right into the appliance and caused an electric shock to course through her.

"It wasn't even plugged in, how does that work!?" Roquette exclaimed after being knocked back down to the ground by the shock.

Nile came up to her again, but she fought back with her whip. Neither of them were willing to get too close at this point. Roquette lunged with her whip again, but Nile blocked with his mallet. The hook stuck to the sticky substance and got caught.

"Damn!" Roquette exclaimed as Nile swung his mallet and send her sprawling across the field.

Roquette teetered dangerously close the edge. She struggled to get back up, but she had too much momentum already. She rolled over the edge.

"I did it!" Nile exclaimed.

"Not so fast," Chris pointed out.

Roquette had managed to use her hook to latch onto the side of the coliseum. She was trying to swing herself back onto the ground.

"Oh, come on," Nile groaned.

The boy rushed over the side and tried to remove the hook from its perch. Roquette had managed to swing herself to underside of the arena though, and was clinging onto the ledge. By the time Nile had unhooked her whip, she was already pulling herself back up.

"Not going to get rid of me that easy," she hissed.

"You can't take much more of this," Nile countered.

"Watch me," Roquette replied.

The two charged at each other again.

"Ooh this is just getting interesting," Chris exclaimed, "but let's make it a little more interesting."

He pushed a button and suddenly the coliseum began to rock from side to side.

"Whoa!" several people exclaimed as the arena tilted.

Roquette and Nile were both sent rolling along the ground.

"This…is not…fun…" Roquette groaned as she was shook from side to side.

Debris was flying in all directions. Nile was slammed in the face by a waffle iron. Roquette had a bear trap clamped around her leg. Roquette clutched her whip though and swung it around trying to hit Nile. She snagged his back and tugged on him. Nile tried to retaliate with his mallet, but neither of them were able to get in any good hits, as they were constantly moving. Roquette changed her tactic and used her whip to snag a car door. She then thrust it at Nile. Nile managed to deflect it with his mallet through. He then charged at Roquette, swinging his weapon. He slammed into her side and sent her sprawling. Once again she was dangerously close to the edge. She wasn't going to fall this time.

"Come and get me," she coughed at Nile.

"It's time to end this," Nile said as he lunged at her.

At the last second, Roquette attacked with her whip. She managed to pull Nile over to the edge, and with a kick she sent him over the side. Nile however, clung to her whip.

"Hope you don't mind if I borrow your trick," Nile said.

"It's all yours," Roquette said as she tossed her whip over the side.

Nile however, had used his mallet to cling to the side of the ground. The weapon had retained its stickiness and allowed him to get back up.

"And so much for your weapon," Nile said as he faced Roquette again.

"Think again," Roquette said as she readied her bow.

She fired a shot and Nile swung his mallet. Both made contact and we're knocked back in opposite directions.

"You know, I think we have room to make this just a little more exciting," Chris said as he pressed another button.

Suddenly the ground began to split apart. The arena turned into a series of platforms, with the piece of debris rolling down between the edges. Nile and Roquette had to jump to the nearest platforms to avoid falling through the cracks as well.

"Well, looks like I have the advantage," Roquette said as she fired an arrow. "I can hit you, but you can't hit me."

"We'll see about that," Nile said as he kicked a half-deflated football.

The ball smacked Roquette in the forehead and caused her to stumble over backwards. She grabbed onto the edge of the platform before she fell off though. She began to swing herself until she had enough momentum to launch herself at Nile. She leapt to Nile and landed on top of him. Both of them entered into a tight struggle as they tried to knock the other over the edge of the small platform. Roquette had managed to kick Nile's mallet over the edge, so both of them were just wrestling with their hands now.

"This game is mine," Roquette growled. "No one else could take me out, and you're no different."

"You put up a good fight I'll give you that," Nile said as he kneed Roquette in the ribs, "but just not good enough."

As Roquette stumbled backwards, Nile tackled her. But Roquette dug her nails into his back and pulled him down with her. Nile gripped onto the edge of the platform, and Roquette clung to his back desperately.

"Get…off…of…me!" Nile grunted as he tried to shake her off.

"Never!" Roquette exclaimed. "I've worked too hard to get this far!"

Nile was gradually starting to pull himself up. He was still trying to lose Roquette, but she was holding on tightly. Once Nile had reached back up to the top of the platform, he grabbed a frying pan and swung it at Roquette. Roquette pulled her head back though, and managed to also reach the ledge. Nile had pulled himself up, but she was quickly following.

"No!" Nile exclaimed as he tried to kick her off.

Roquette grabbed his ankle and used it to pull herself up.

"Take this!" she cried as she tossed her satchel at Nile.

Both of them were facing off again on the platform with no weapons in hand. Both glared at each other, neither one risking to take the next move. Nile backed up a bit, then he turned and leapt to the next nearest platform.

"Playing cowardly, are you?" Roquette called.

"Playing smart, more like it," Nile replied.

Nile was sorting through the remaining pile on his new platform, searching for anything he could use as a weapon. Roquette had found an iron and was charging with it outstretched. Nile began tossing old china at her. Several missed, but a few plates shattered against her. Still, Roquette wasn't deterred from making the leap and landing next to Nile.

"Die, already!" she snarled as she swung the iron.

"Ladies first," Nile retorted as he backed up out of the way.

Roquette was forcing Nile closer to the edge.

"That's right, keep walking," she said.

Nile spotted a plank, and stomped on it. The plank launched a bucket into the air, which landed on Roquette's head.

"Ah!" she exclaimed. "Not cool!"

While Roquette was temporarily stunned in surprise, Nile tried to shove her back over the edge. However, even with her vision impaired by the bucket, Roquette still swung her iron wildly. She smacked Nile against the side of his face, and sent him stumbling dizzily.

"Oh, that had to hurt," Chris winced.

Both finalists were stumbling from side to side now. Roquette, as she tried to remove the bucket from her head, and Nile, as he tried to recover from the blow to his head. Roquette finally managed to get the bucket off and spotted Nile.

"Nowhere to run now!" she exclaimed.

Nile shook himself out just in time to see Roquette charging at him.

"Uh-oh," he exclaimed.

The two were just about to collide. The camera zoomed out to just show their silhouettes as the two finalists clashed. One tumbled over the edge while the other stayed on triumphantly.

"We have a winner!" Chris exclaimed, "Congratulations…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"NILE!"

The camera zoomed back in to show that Nile had stepped out of the way just in time. Roquette on the other hand hadn't been able to stop in time. She had launched herself right over the edge and was sent plummeting. Luckily, Chris wasn't lying about the nets, and she had been caught in midair.

"Way to go, Nile!" Linda cheered.

Then the audience burst into applause for the winner. Nile waved affectionately at all of them.

"Nile, you have accomplished the task that no one else here could," Chris said. "You defeated and outlasted 23 of your opponents and rose to claim the title of winner of Uber Drama Island. The fame and fortune are yours for the taking.

"Woohoo!" Nile cheered. "It feels amazing. It really wasn't easy…like painfully hard at times…but here I am…I finally did it!"

"Roquette," Chris said as he looked down at the girl hanging in the net, "you put up a very good fight, but second place is as high as you get."

"Yeah, yeah," Roquette grumbled. "Good game and all that. Whatever."

"Now, this calls for a celebration," Trent exclaimed.

"That's right," Lindsay said. "We're going back to the Playa to party!"

"You're all invited for one last get together," Courtney said.

"So let's go and enjoy ourselves," DJ said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nile-**I'm…still in a state of shock here…I mean, winning this game was exactly what I came here for and I'm so glad that I could pull it off…but it still feels a little surreal. I can't believe that I actually pulled it off. But make no mistake, I am very happy that everything I gave finally paid off and got me all the way to here.

**Roquette-**I gave it my best. I always did. I learned how to play this game, and that's exactly what I did right up to the last minute. It all came down to one final battle, and I couldn't pull through. I have nothing to be ashamed of though, no one can tell me that I didn't try with everything I had.

* * *

(Playa Des Losers)

Everyone had returned to the resort and was enjoying themselves. Nile and Roquette stood at the head of the room.

"You very nearly could have won, you know that?" Nile said to Roquette. "You shouldn't feel bad, you really fought hard."

"You won, fair and square," Roquette replied. "Congratulations, you defeated me, I can accept that."

"It wasn't easy," Nile said. "You were always making sure of that."

"It's what I do," Roquette said with a slight smirk.

"Niiille!" Linda exclaimed as she hopped into Nile's arms. "You did it! I knew you could, I was always rooting for you! You're the best!"

"Aheh…thanks," Nile exclaimed as he hugged Linda back. "Meeting you was the real highlight for me, this summer wouldn't have been worth it without you."

"Oh please," Roquette groaned to herself, "could you get any cheesier?"

"I don't know, he does bring up a good point," Nathaniel said from behind Roquette. "Sometimes there are other prizes to be had than just first place."

Roquette's smile widened as she joined hands with Nathaniel.

"Sorry I couldn't win it like you wanted," she said.

"You're a winner to me," Nathaniel said. "And you still impressed me more than I was ever expecting."

"I couldn't have done it without you," Roquette said. "But now that this is all over…I guess we're not allies anymore."

"No," Nathaniel said, before pulling Roquette in close, "but that doesn't mean we can't be something more."

Meanwhile, the other former contestants were talking among themselves. Brett was walking underneath some of the trees with Destiny.

"Well, I'm glad that's all over now," Brett said. "I may not have been rooting for Nile, but he played strong and he deserved it."

" …I guess," Destiny grunted.

"You're making progress," Brett remarked.

"It's not worth the effort to care," Destiny replied. "This show isn't for me, I'll go back to winning trophies in exotic sports."

"You know, if you wanted to ever…I don't know…take a break from all that," Brett said, "I'd always be happy to have you visit the farm. I think you'd really like it there."

"Hm…I suppose I could take a little time," Destiny said. "But I want you to come rockclimbing with me when I visits Mount Everest."

"I…Mount Everest, you say?" Brett replied. "That's…quite the feat…I guess I could try it."

While the two were talking Rexx was approaching them with a large bouquet of flowers. However, he was stopped by Percy.

"Sometimes, if you love her," Percy said, "you need to let her go."

Rexx just sighed to himself as he watched Brett and Destiny walked off together happily.

Over by the snack table, BonBon, Trevor, and Nicky we're all helping themselves.

"I'd say that we got a pretty good winner," BonBon remarked. "I mean, I would have rather it be one of us, but if not, then I'm happy for Nile."

"He earned it," Trevor said. "And I'm just happy we got to go through this experience together. I got to meet plenty of people, and I wouldn't change any of that."

"Oh, you sweet talker," BonBon said as she pulled him in for a kiss.

"Bam!" Nicky exclaimed as he released an explosion of confetti over them.

Over by the pool, Dante, Tina, and Robyn we're all sitting in beach chairs.

"I am so glad that Nile managed to win," Tina exclaimed. "It just goes to show that good will always conquer evil."

"While that seems to be the predominant formula," Robyn explained, "it has been proving to not always play straight. When you think about it, a villain usually conquers at least 85% of the cast, who, for the most part, would be associated with the 'good' side, with only a few mildly negative others mixed in…which means, when you take it into perspective of two sides, evil really does impact a lot more, and in a few cases, has actually claimed first place."

"Ladies, if you both don't shut up and stop you're whining, I swear my head is going to explode," Dante groaned.

Over by the pool, Sally was floating by herself on her back.

"Hey hot stuff," she called to Vince. "Care to join me?"

"Keep your filthy hands away from me!" Vince scoffed.

"I'm worried about that pool, man," Lance remarked. "I think she may have contaminated it."

"I'm more worried about that large carnivorous mammal patrolling the deep end of the pool," Bronwyn said.

"Um…that's Freyda," Lance said.

"My point exactly," Bronwyn said.

As Nile and Linda sat down to have some of the foot, suddenly someone leapt out at them.

"Yooouuuu!" Darla snarled crazily as she pointed at the pair. "You must die now! I will made you pay!"

She lunged at the couple insanely. However, in a flash, Azazel swung in and knocked her to the side. Leslie happened to be waiting for her and caught her.

"Lights out!" she snapped as she punched Darla on the head and knocked her out. "I have waited SO long to do that."

"That was some good team work," Azazel said, "don't you think."

"Shut up," Leslie remarked. "I don't need you ruining my reputation."

As everyone continued to celebrate happily (for the most part), Johnny was sitting by himself off to the side. He tossed a pebble boredly. As he did this, he noticed someone else sitting next to him. It was Mia. He shrugged and walked over to her.

"Hi," he said.

Mia looked up and could only manage to give a sincere smile.

* * *

(Later)

It was evening now and Chris had returned to the island. He stood on the Dock of Shame proudly.

"That does it, loyal viewers," he said. "Thanks for watching. We had a long, epic…uber journey! 24 contestants played hard, and in the end, Nile played hardest and won himself the grand prize of one million dollars…as well as the fame and glory of winning this great show. But don't worry, we're not going anywhere for long. Uber Drama is the way of the future and has already proven to be a huge success…so we're continuing the franchise. Next year, we're returning to the studio…we've got a whole new cast of 24, plus 4 of your old favorites will be returning to help out again. You're not going to want to miss it, be sure to check in for….Uber….Drama…ACTION!"

_Author's Note: Check next chapter for notes and alternate ending._


	28. Uber Notes

Okay, everyone, I'd like to thank you all for reading and for all the support you've left me. I had a blast writing Uber, it's easily one of my favorites, and I considering it probably my best work to date.

As usual, morality was a big theme for this work, although, unlike my previous works like Stranded which bore the message of "Everyone is flawed, just to different degrees," with this one I was focus more on just a general theme of reality. Some people are nice, some people are rude, but there's no direct 'Good or Evil.' When I picked Roquette and Nile as winners, I knew that was the theme I wanted to run with. While typically you could say that Nile was the hero, and Roquette was the villain, I did try to avoid using those terms when I could. The way I see it, if you wanted to root for Roquette, there should be no reason not too. She was mean at times, but she was far from evil and was playing the game like everyone else. At the same time, I didn't want Nile to fall into the trap of 'bland hero.' I didn't want him to just be Mr. Good Guy. I wanted to give him flaws as well and have him grow. Starting out, I feel like he was right on the border, as a nice guy, but playing a cold game. In the end, he lightened up and improved himself, even at the risk of his own game.

Doing a 'Vote for the Winner' format I knew would be a bit of a risky choice, but Uber I felt was the one season where I could pull it off, so I went for it. Both Roquette and Nile deserved to win if you asked me, and it was proven by the vote. While Nile did take a strong lead by the end, with the vote being 26-13 in his favor, Roquette still got a sizeable amount of the vote, and there were times when it was tied. But regardless, either winning would work just fine with the theme of the seasons, which is why I went with it.

So, what does the future hold? Well, I still haven't forgotten about Strandarama or Exploration and I plan to steadily keep working on them. At the same time, though, I really would like to get started on both my All-Star Season and the sequel to Uber. So, maybe after I spend a little more time on the other two, I'll get those two rolling. And please, let me know if you have a preference, I always like hearing what you guys like best.

For all those who voted for Roquette, here's your alternate ending:

Both finalists were stumbling from side to side now. Roquette, as she tried to remove the bucket from her head, and Nile, as he tried to recover from the blow to his head. Roquette finally managed to get the bucket off and spotted Nile.

"Nowhere to run now!" she exclaimed.

Nile shook himself out just in time to see Roquette charging at him.

"Uh-oh," he exclaimed.

The two were just about to collide. The camera zoomed out to just show their silhouettes as the two finalists clashed. One tumbled over the edge while the other stayed on triumphantly.

"We have a winner!" Chris exclaimed, "Congratulations…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"ROQUETTE!"

The camera zoomed in to show that Roquette had hit Nile point blank. The boy had stumbled backwards and plummeted down. Luckily, Chris was telling the truth about the net, and he was caught in midair.

"You did it, Roquette!" Nathaniel cheered.

Then the audience burst into applause.

"I did...didn't I?" Roquette said in shock. "I really did!"

With that she threw her hat into the air victoriously.

"Roquette, you have accomplished the task that no one else here could," Chris said. "You defeated and outlasted 23 of your opponents and rose to claim the title of winner of Uber Drama Island. The fame and fortune are yours for the taking."

"This has been a journey, no question about it," Roquette said breathless. "But I finally reached the end and it feels great!"

"Nile," Chris said as he turned to the boy who was hanging in the net, "you also gave it your all, and did what it took to always last one day longer. But this is where your story ends. Second place."

"It's cool, Chris," Nile replied. "Winning would be awesome, but this experience was more than fulfilling for me."

"Now, this calls for a celebration," Trent exclaimed.

"That's right," Lindsay said. "We're going back to the Playa to party!"

"You're all invited for one last get together," Courtney said.

"So let's go and enjoy ourselves," DJ said.

**Confessional:**

**Roquette-**I still can't believe this is happening. I actually accomplished exactly what I set out to do here. I fought hard every single time I was in trouble, and I kept that spirit up right to the end. Now it's all paid off for me. I had a target on my back from day one, but no one could get me out, and now I'm the winner.

**Nile-**Yeah, losing sucks, but when you consider that I'm still second out of 24 I feel pretty good. I accomplished a lot out here, and I grew as a person. I think all that is worth way more than the million dollars.

(Playa Des Losers)

Everyone had returned to the resort and was enjoying themselves. Nile and Roquette stood at the head of the room.

"You earned that win, you know," Nile said. "I don't think I've ever met someone with as much fire as you have."

"That's me," Roquette replied. "But don't see yourself short. You got second place and put up quite the fight as well. For a second I almost thought that I would be stuck with runnerup."

"Just for a second?" Nile asked.

"What can I say? I'm always aiming high," Roquette replied.

"Why hello there, Ms. Winner," Nathaniel said as he tapped Roquette on the shoulder.

"Hey, sexy," Roquette replied as she embraced him.

"You did great," Nathaniel replied. "I'm so glad you won."

"Hoping to get your share of the money?" Roquette replied teasingly.

"You know, I don't even care about that," Nathaniel replied. "I'm just glad that my girl won it all. You made me proud."

"You're so sweet," Roquette replied.

"I mean every word," Nathaniel said before he kissed her.

Meanwhile, Nile had turned around to find Linda waiting for him.

"Don't worry, Nile, you did the best that you could and I'm so happy for you," Linda said as she hugged him tightly.

"Sorry I couldn't make it that final step," Nile said, "but that doesn't even matter to me. You're the best prize a guy could ask for."

"Oooh, I'm so glad we got to meet," Linda said. "It's made this whole summer from something wonderful into something magical."

"I couldn't agree more," Nile said. "Now let's just enjoy the night."

(etc...with various conversations replacing the 'Nile' with Roquette in conversations.)

Thanks for reading, all ^_^ I love all of you for reading from start to finish, and I hope to see you again for whatever my next big project is.


End file.
